


Rhythm of the Rain

by damagectrl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Post Series, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 226,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagectrl/pseuds/damagectrl
Summary: Rebuilding a nation requires sacrifices. Knowing that the Fire Nation would never accept a Waterbender as it's Lord's wife, Katara removes herself from her fledgling romance with Zuko and encourages him to find greatness with Fire Nation noble Mai.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.N on August 16, 2006 and completed September 24, 2006 - yes, 250,000+ words written in about 40 days. This was my 25 chapter entry into the ATLA/Zutara fandom submitted many years ago. I’ve uploaded it here for consistency, but nothing has really been changed from the original text, but I did do an additional read-through before posting here to try to catch any typos and inconsistencies. Thank you for taking time to read this slow burn, frustrating, and old fanfic. ❤

"Wow, who knew?" Sokka leaned over the low wall that framed either side of the covered pathway. He craned his neck out towards one of the numerous gardens within the Fire Palace as heavy droplets fell from the cloudy, gray sky and on to the carefully manicured grounds below.

Behind him, Katara raised one eyebrow and stopped in the middle of the pathway. She looked past her brother and let out a heavy sigh as she crossed her arms. "Who knew what?" she smirked. "That even here in the Fire Nation it rains? Wow...will wonders never cease."

She was met with an indignant snort and a half pout, half frown from her brother as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Funny...I'm just saying. The Fire Nation isn't known for it's...rain. Besides, isn't it supposed to be the dry season?"

"It's the dry season back home, but not here," Katara told him as she joined him. She placed her arms over the top of the low wall and leaned against it beside Sokka. "But it is refreshing."

"Yeah," Sokka took a deep breath of the air. "Smell that? That's the smell of smog getting washed away. Mmmm...."

Katara giggled and punched his upper arm lightly. "Come on, the meeting is almost done," Katara reminded him as she pulled away from the sides of the walk way. She grabbed his arm and dragged him forward. "Dad and the others should be getting out soon."

"Great," Sokka said. His hand fell to his stomach and rubbed it earnestly. "I'm starving! And you know what comes after a big meeting?" Katara opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Sokka's enthusiastic answer. "That's right! A bigger feast! And with King Bumi in attendance, that can only mean that they've laid out an even bigger feast than usual!"

He greedily rubbed his hands together, nearly salivating at the thought of all the food that was to come. Katara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Is food all you ever think about?"

"Katara, what do you take me for?" Sokka asked with mock hurt. He rested his hand against his heart, as if nursing its pain. "I'm not some food mongering nitwit. I've got other things on my mind, too."

"Oh, yeah?" Katara asked, challengingly. She put one hand on her waist and stopped in her tracks. "Name one."

Sokka scoffed and stopped before her in the hallway. He opened his mouth and paused. Nothing came out. Katara gave him a questioning look and he held up his hand. "Give me a second..."

"Oh please..."

"Listen, I don't have a one track mind. For instance, I think about the tribe or Gran-Gran or-"

"Katara! Sokka!" a female voice called from further down the hall.

"Suki!" Sokka said, immediately pointing down hall. He grimaced and hit his head. "I mean...other groups! Like Kyoshi! Not Suki. Although Suki  _ is _ from Kyoshi. But I don't spend several hours a day thinking about Suki. Not that Suki is bad to think about. I value her friendship greatly-"

"Sokka, stop babbling," Katara smiled sweetly as she looked past him and at the approaching young woman. "You're embarrassing yourself." Katara relaxed in her stance as she waved at the warrior.

He fumed for a moment as his sister walked around him and greeted the make-up less Kyoshi warrior with a hug. "It's been too long!" Suki gushed as she wrapped her arms around Katara. Katara smiled brightly and hugged her back. She was always surprised whenever she saw Suki without her Kyoshi warrior make-up.

Katara pulled back and Suki raised her ever present fan and laughed as she poked Sokka on the shoulder. He stood there passively, unsure of what to do.

"Well?" Katara asked, snapping him out of his little daze as she tried not to grin. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Sokka blinked and shook his head before turning to Suki and giving her a dopey smile. "Hey."

Katara sighed. "Articulate as always..."

"Hey," Suki laughed as she punched his arm lightly as a greeting. "I'm glad I found you guys. We just arrived and were supposed to go straight to the dining hall, but I said I'd make sure the Kyoshi elders were fine from their meeting and got lost."

"You're heading over to the meeting hall?" Katara asked. Suki nodded. "No problem, we're heading there ourselves. The meeting should be over by now."

"Sounds great," Suki beamed as they began to walk towards the meeting hall. "So, how long have you guys been here?"

"Too long," Sokka grumbled. His shoulders were hunched forward as he trailed a step behind them. "It's hot and dry and red."

"Red?" Suki chuckled.

"Red. Everything is red. It's like these people don't know colors beyond red, black, and gold," Sokka snorted. One of the guards posted along the corridor gave him a questioning look as they passed. "Um...no offense. Red looks  _ great _ on you, by the way. Heh..." He laughed nervously as the girls giggled in front of him.

"We've been here since the first wave," Katara clarified. "Aang spent a lot of his time here right after Ozai was overthrown, but then he had to go and deal with the issues that came post war over in the Earth Kingdom. He just got back last night."

"No wonder the little guy isn't with you," Suki nodded. "He's probably stuck at the meeting with all those old fogies."

"And bored out of his mind," Sokka agreed. "He barely turned thirteen and just saved the world. You'd think they'd cut him some slack and let him have a vacation or something."

"Nope," Katara shook her head. "Instead, it's been meeting after meeting, travel, peacemaking, and more travel. Even Appa gets a chance to rest while he's at meetings."

"I'm sure after the reparations documents are signed, he'll be able to catch a breather," Suki assured the two siblings. "Besides, he's the Avatar. He can take a lot!"

Suddenly, a crash was heard further down the hallway. The sound of metal falling and a few surprised shouts echoed towards them. On instinct, the trio dashed forward and rounded the corner. They skidded to a halt as they saw a woozy looking Aang swaying back and forth, occasionally leaning against one of the Fire guards as he passed. Behind him, two guards were pulling themselves up after having fallen over. The Avatar took two more steps before his eyes closed and he crumbled to the ground. A guard held out his arms and caught him before he fell on the floor.

"Aang!" Katara shouted. Big gray eyes blinked open slowly as Aang gently pushed the guard's hands away before pushing himself up.

"Hey, guys..." He looked up, a weak smile on his taunt face. "How's it going?"

"Aang, are you all right?" Katara gasped. She darted forward and grabbed his arm, putting it around her neck as she supported him up. "Sokka! Give me a hand!"

"Right!"

The Water Tribe warrior rushed to Aang's other side and helped support the weary Avatar. "Aang, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong..." Aang yawned. There were heavy dark circles around his eyes. "I'm just...a little...tired..."

"He's probably been flying for days straight," Sokka frowned. He looked up at the short haired brunette before them. "Suki, can you help us get him to his room?"

"Sure." Suki said. Katara moved to the side as Suki carefully took her place.

"Take him to his room; I'm going to tell them that he's gone up for a rest." She said as she started down the opposite direction.

"No..." Aang complained weakly. "I can still..." His voice trailed off and was quickly replaced by light snoring.

"Well...there goes  _ his _ argument..." Sokka sighed. He looked over his shoulder at his sister. "We'll bring him upstairs to his room; you tell everyone the Avatar went to take a nap."

Katara nodded. "Right, I'll be right there as soon as I tell them," She ran down the hall and slid past the meeting room. Its doors had been left wide open and she quickly turned back and peeked inside, hoping to find someone to inform of Aang's situation before she followed the others. Two figures stood at the front of room, right before the massive banner with the Fire Nation emblem. One was an elder man, rotund, with gray hair and dressed in fine reds. The other was taller, younger, with black hair pulled back into a knot and pinned with a metal emblem signaling his rank as Fire Lord. The black hair that had covered his head had been grown out since they took over the capitol and was now held back in a neat top knot. "Iroh, Zuko, I'm sorry to bother you."

Iroh lifted his head from the documents they were going over and gave her a wide, welcoming smile. Zuko had immediately perked up at the sound of her voice and casually glanced over at the doorway.

"Katara, my dear, you missed the meeting!" Iroh exclaimed. "But I don't blame you. The youth should not be stuck indoors working on policy all day." He added, giving a sidelong glance at his nephew.

"I completely agree," Katara nodded as she walked into the nearly vacant room. All across the large circular table that was in the center of room were papers and half empty tea cups. Some still had steam coming from them, signaling that the meeting had just adjourned moments earlier. "This is why we've taken Aang back to his room to rest."

"Rest?" Zuko frowned. "He's supposed to go to the banquet."

"I know that, but he's tired," Katara insisted, matching his frown with one of her own. "He's been flying around this entire time and hasn't had a decent night's rest in days! Weeks even! Surely, he can afford some sleep!"

"Every single diplomat in the world is on their way to the dining hall," Zuko reminded her. "I don't need to tell you how important the Avatar-"

"Aang." she corrected him, again...for the millionth time.

He struggled not to roll his eyes. "...How important  _ Aang _ is. People will want to talk to him. If he's not there things could get ugly."

"He has a point, Katara," Iroh agreed, knowingly. "Many of the other countries are wary of us and don't trust us yet. If Aang is there, he will provide comfort to the other dignitaries. They won't be so hasty in their words and, Agni forbid, hostility."

Zuko send her a haughty smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. "See?"

"On the other hand, Katara also has a point," Katara smirked back as Zuko's triumphant look momentarily fell at his Uncle's diplomacy. "Aang, despite being over a hundred years old, is still a growing boy. And a growing boy needs his rest. Avatar or not."

"Heh," Katara crossed her own arms over her chest and looked at the newly crowned Fire Lord challengingly. "See?"

"Fine," Zuko snapped. "He'd be of no use anyway. He fell asleep eight times during the meeting today. He'd probably just fall asleep on top of his meal."

"Then it's settled," Iroh said merrily. "Aang will get some well deserved rest."

He walked passed Katara and didn't see her stick her tongue out at Zuko before whirling around and following him. The young Fire Lord gritted his teeth and looked down at the copy of the treaty related documents in front of him.

_ Peace. Peace. Breathe in...breathe out...Peace...Uncle's right. Even Avatars need their rest. _

"However," Iroh's voice sounded from the doorway and the two teenagers stopped and looked up. Iroh had his back to them and was rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "A representative of the Avatar is needed to assure the diplomats and dignitaries that the boy is just resting and not locked up in a jail somewhere."

Zuko frowned. "Who is going to represent him? The bison? It's probably sleeping as well."

"Actually, I was thinking of a human," Iroh turned around and smiled cheekily. "What do you say Katara?"

"What? ME?" Blue eyes went wide as saucers as she stumbled back. "But...I was going to stay with Aang and make sure he's all right."

"Well, if the boy is sleeping, you should leave him to his rest," Iroh assured her. "Besides, didn't you say he needed to rest?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you would gladly be his representative, wouldn't you?" Iroh asked, putting on an encouraging smile. "It would put the minds of the others at ease if you went and told them yourself."

"That would work..." Zuko mumbled from the front of the room. His eyes were squinted as he mulled over the scenario. "Everyone knows your affiliation with him. They won't dare question you."

Two sets of golden eyes were on her and Katara uncomfortably shifted her weight from foot to foot. "That's all well and good, but the dinner is already starting and...and look at me!" She pointed to her wrinkled blue shirt and grass stained pants. "I didn't think I was going to be put into the spotlight tonight, so I didn't go change. I don't have time to change now! Not to mention that I don't have a dress-"

"Guard!" Zuko's voice boomed over her meager explanation. Two guards suddenly appeared behind Iroh at the doorway. "Fine some maids to help Katara of the Water Tribe prepare for tonight's festivities. Nothing fancy, just make sure she's clean and presentable."

The guards were silent as they bowed and rushed off. Katara turned to glare at him. "I didn't even say yes yet!"

"We don't have time to wait for you to say yes to something you know you were going to do anyway," Zuko told her off handedly. "Your father already mentioned how you and your brother were excited to go to the dinner."

"You were going to go to dinner...in  _ that _ ?" Iroh gasped, mortified.

"I said I didn't plan on being in the spotlight. I was just going to go, grab some food-"

Iroh was already rushing forward and shaking his head. "Come, my dear, we'll get you nice and clean and ready for tonight in no time."

His warm, calloused hand gently grasped Katara's wrist and pulled her forward. She stuttered with an excuse, but couldn't find a way to say no to the old man who'd been so kind to her and her friends since the beginning.

"But...But I..." She groaned and gave in. She looked over her shoulder as Iroh pulled her forward. "Okay, fine! Zuko! Go upstairs to Aang's room and tell Sokka and Suki that I'll be there late!"

"Are you telling me what to do?" he snarled incredulously. "Who do you think you are-?"

"Zuko, don't just stand there! Get going!" Iroh called out. "The guests are waiting!"

They disappeared out the door and Zuko was left standing alone in the massive meeting room, staring at the doorway. He kicked the heavy table and growled as he stalked out the door. He walked in the opposite direction as Iroh and Katara, mumbling obscenities under his breath as he headed for the Avatar's room.

_ Stupid little peasant...ordering me around. And Uncle Iroh! Taking her side...I should've known. He'll always take a girl's side. Except for Azula for obvious reasons...but still... _ He climbed up the stairs, still fuming.  _ This is just great...the great and powerful Fire Lord Zuko...reduced to a messenger boy for the weak and lowly water bender. Mental note, cut off Uncle Iroh's tea supply in half...heh... _

Before he knew it, he found himself standing in front of a set of double doors. One of them was open and there were voices coming from inside.

"Sokka, take off his shoes. He can't go to bed with shoes on!"

"Oh, come on, Suki, he won't know! He's dead tired!" Zuko recognized the voice of the Avatar's other companion, Sokka. "Look, see? No response."

"Sokka, stop poking his head!"

He'd seen the blue eyed Water Tribe boy wandering the palace with Katara sometimes. He'd get glances of them wandering around while he was ushered off to meetings by advisors and Iroh. In the last two months, they'd become familiar with the palace grounds, practically living there since they arrived with the first wave of forces to overthrow his father.

After the comet was destroyed and Ozai killed, the Avatar, Aang, had stayed for two weeks helping Zuko regain control of the chaotic Fire Nation capital. The Water Tribe siblings were always at his side, following his orders dutifully. Then, he had left to go over see the cease fires that were taking place all over the Earth Kingdom.

War just didn't stop after someone said it did. It took time to get the word out and even more time to pull back troops. Despite all his efforts to keep the peace, people were still dying. Fire Nation soldiers were being killed by the hate and resentment they had fueled. Fire Nation citizens that had gone to colonize abroad were being harassed by returning natives.

Sometimes he wondered if the war had really ended and not just gone into another type of warfare he was not familiar with.

"Lord Zuko!" His head snapped up as he heard the surprised female voice from inside the room. The brown haired girl he had seen amongst the group of Kyoshi warriors that arrived that morning was bowing her head respectfully.

Zuko gave her a small nod of his head to acknowledge his presence. "Sorry, Zuko," the young man in the room said. "Aang can't talk right now. He's taking a well deserved nap."

"I know that," Zuko replied sternly. "I came to tell you that your sister has told me that. She's going to act as a representative for the Avatar while he is resting," His eyes drifted up and down Sokka's stained shirt and curled his lip in disgust. "I would suggest that you do the same."

"See, I told you," Suki hissed in a low voice. She tugged off Aang's boot and then pulled his blanket up. "I can't believe you were thinking about going to the dinner dressed like that."

"Well, I didn't exactly have a lot of time to change, Miss I-don't-need-makeup. I spent the whole day with Katara at the infirmary." Sokka retorted proudly.

Zuko's expression didn't change. "You have a few minutes to get cleaned up. Don't be late." He added. He turned around and headed back down the hall. He turned the corner, quietly thinking.

Katara, a healer and nurturer by nature, had take it upon herself to help with the infirmaries around the palace. At first, soldiers who were once under his father's orders were hesitant to take the help Katara offered. Others didn't want her help and still others accused her to trying to kill them. Katara returned from her first day at the infirmary looking drained. Her brother had asked her what was wrong while they were having a small, informal dinner.

Pride was very strong within the Fire Nation and Zuko kept his mouth closed as Katara tried to brush off the things that were said to her in the tent. Sokka was already on the verge of marching down to the infirmary tents and inflicting some more damage. Katara probably watered down some of the things she was telling them. Aang had to calm Sokka down, assuring him it was because it was so soon after the war and they had been injured by the forces that Katara was part of.

Zuko understood where his soldiers were coming from. He had once turned his back to her healing skills; his pride overwhelming his beloved Uncle's need for medical attention. Iroh was in pain for weeks after and even now, Azula's shot haunted him occasionally. Whenever he saw his Uncle sitting over a game of Pai Sho, unconsciously rubbing his shoulder, he cursed himself and his pride. Perhaps if he had allowed Katara to heal him when she offered, Iroh wouldn't feel that familiar aching.

He remembered sneaking out of the palace the next morning, following Katara to the infirmary. He loomed in the shadows, listening to the soldiers ridicule her, reject her work, and verbally harass her. She never left. She quietly did her job, healing wounds on patients that were too weak to dismiss her and never once receiving a single thank you. Zuko hadn't said a word, but was furious.

She helped save them from throwing their lives away and there they were, calling her horrible names, demeaning her Tribe, her culture, even her bending. And day after day, she had returned without fail. He could see the annoyance and occasional anger in her eyes at their comments, but she still stayed to heal them. She had snapped several times, telling off some soldiers who were getting on her nerves, but didn't stop what she was doing.

Her determination to help was crazy, by his standards. He didn't think that those who weren't grateful should be healed, but he wasn't the one doing the healing. She was. She was stubborn and proud and determined. And he respected her for it. He assigned two guards to watch over her while she was in the infirmary, just in case anything happened. They were to give daily reports on the situation and he was pleased to discover that over the last few weeks, the harassment had subsided. Fire Nation doctors held nothing but praise for Katara and, in some cases, Sokka, who occasionally went to help.

He made a note to visit the infirmaries one day.

"Zuko, what are you doing up here?" a surprised old voice chuckled. Iroh smiled from where he stood by the door to Katara's room. "Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

A surprised look over took him for a moment as he looked around his surroundings. He hadn't even realized he had walked into another section of the guest wing and was now standing before Katara's bedroom door. "I just came back from the Avatar's room," Zuko told him distractedly. "He is as she said, sleeping like a rock."

"Ah...all that traveling must've worn him out," Iroh nodded understandingly. "Since you are here, will you escort Katara to the dining hall?"

Zuko blinked disbelievingly. "Excuse me?"

"Will you..." Iroh began, speaking slower and pointing his finger at Zuko. "Escort Katara..." He pointed to the closed doors. "Downstairs...to the dining hall." His fingers made little walking motions and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I understood you the first time."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Ugh!" Zuko growled. "Why do you want me to escort her to the dining hall?"

"Well, it's proper for a young lady to be escorted, is it not?" Iroh told him calmly. "After all, she is doing both you and Aang a favor by acting as his representative."

"Why can't you do it?" Zuko asked in a low voice.

"I'm an old man...and I'm getting tired standing here," Iroh shrugged as he rubbed his shoulder with one hand. "I need to go sit down..."

"Fine, just wait a moment and I'll inform her brother." Zuko began. He turned around and Iroh let out a painful moan.

"Oh...my back!" he moaned. Zuko whirled around his arms reaching out to help his Uncle.

"Uncle, are you all right-"

"Stand here, for a moment," Iroh said as he stepped aside. Dumbly, the Fire Lord took his Uncle's place by the door, ready for any more instructions from his Uncle. "Good."

"Now what?"

"Now wait for her to come out and then escort her downstairs."

"What?"

"I'll see you later, my nephew!" He waved his hand in the air as he turned his back to Zuko and began walking down the corridor, towards the stairs.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Zuko's cries fell on deaf ears as he stomped his feet on the ground like an irate child.  _ All his tea...yes, I shall cut off all of his tea... _

Frowning, Zuko crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. His eyebrows were knit together as a scowl graced his face. Every guard that walked by did a double take and for each time they did, Zuko snarled "What are you looking at?"

Ten minutes into waiting, Zuko finally realized something and felt like screaming in frustration. He was the Fire Lord. He ruled over the country, the city, and the palace. He didn't have to wait at some girl's doorstep to escort her downstairs if he didn't want to. If he wanted to, he could just grab a guard and tell him to do it for him. Then again, a guard with Katara would make Katara look like she was under arrest.

_ Or I can just leave. Who's going to stop me? _ A familiar smirk crossed his lips as he pushed himself off the wall and took one step forward.  _ But if I go into the dining hall without her, Uncle will know. And then I will have to sit through another one of his lectures... _ He groaned.  _ Freedom and lecture or escort. Freedom...escort... freedom...escort...freedom... _

The door behind him clicked open and a small creaking was heard as it was pulled back. "Iroh, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting..." Katara's voice trailed off behind him. She stopped right in front of her door as it closed behind her and stared at Zuko, confused. "Where's Iroh?"

"What, are you disappointed?" Zuko sneered as he turned around. His sneer immediately fell as his eyes widened. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Katara's face turned bright red as she clenched her fists at her side. "Look, the maids were only able to find one dress on such short notice-"

"It's not even tied correctly..." Zuko frowned. His expression was caught between shocked and disgusted as his eyes roamed up and down Katara's body critically. "And your hair..." He motioned to the out of place tangle on top of her head that was currently coming undone.

He didn't know if he was expecting some ravishing beauty draped in the finest of Fire Nation gowns or something else, but he didn't expect this. Katara had red and white robes over her frame that dragged on the floor. Her sleeves dragged far below her hands and the front was loose. The robes were obviously too big for her. The sashes and ties around her waist were lopsided and twisted in some places and her hair was a failed attempted at the hairstyle the women around the palace wore.

Katara let out a heavy breath and felt her face burning with humiliation. "I know, I know! But a braid wouldn't look good with this-"

"I am not escorting you downstairs when you look like a child who has barely learned to dress herself!" Zuko exploded. He grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. "Get in there and change into something else! I don't care if it's one of those drab blue rags you peasants in the Water Tribe wear. Anything but that abomination you're wearing!"

"No need to yell at me! I'm not the one who ordered maids to bring me a dress!" Katara yelled back. She threw her arms in the air and stomped back into the room, slamming the door on his face. A second later she flung it open. "And they're called parkas, you fashion illiterate freak!" She slammed the door once more and stomped away.

Zuko seethed. "And hurry up!" He slammed his fist against the door menacingly and turned around just as two guards paused in front of him. He scowled furiously. "WHAT?"

"Nothing, your majesty!" They scrambled away and Zuko nodded his head.

"Yeah, I thought so..."

* * *

"Sokka...Sokka," Suki whispered in a low voice as she nudged his ribs. "Will you stop shoving food in your mouth for a moment?"

"Suki, please, this is good stuff," Sokka managed to say behind a mouthful of food. "Don't know when I'll get all the delicacies for every single country in one place again!"

Suki sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Okay, fine...but everyone is staring. You're supposed to be representing Aang, not embarrassing him!"

"I'm not embarrassing him," Sokka sat up straight, pieces of food falling from his half open mouth as Suki recoiled with disgust. "What?"

"I'm going to see the other warriors..." she said as she slowly backed away.

"Okay! See you later!" Sokka smiled and waved his hand. He promptly returned to his food.

"Well, well, Snoozles...I guess I should've known I'd find you stuffing your face!"

"Wait...I know that voice..." Sokka said, mouth still full, as he sat up. He turned around and swallowed his food before smiling. "Toph!"

"Nice to see you, too...figuratively speaking. So where's Twinkle Toes and Katara?" Toph asked.

"Aang went to bed early. He's completely worn out from all his traveling and was falling asleep in the halls, so we dragged up to his room. Why?" Sokka grinned. "You miss him?"

"Yeah, as much as I've missed smelling your dirty socks," Toph retorted. "And Katara? Wait..." She moved her feet over the ground. "Never mind, I recognize her steps. She's coming with..." Her blank eyes widened. "No way..."

"I don't care what you say, I didn't look like a melting tomato!" a loud female voice exclaimed from the main hall.

"I didn't say melting tomato," Zuko's voice replied smoothly. "Although now that you say, it seems fitting!"

A low growl echoed and across from Sokka, his father groaned. Silently, he prayed that the growling was from Zuko.

"Well, everyone," Iroh said as he casually made his way to the entrance. "I hope everyone is enjoying the party, yes?" A chorus of pleased voices came from the crowds as cups were raised to the old man. "Excellent! Now, as some of you know, Avatar Aang has been traveling from country to country recently and the exhaustion has finally caught up with him and he will be unable to attend the dinner."

As expected, numerous murmurs began circulating through the crowds as speculation on the where about of the young Avatar were expressed.

"This isn't good..." Toph said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah..." Sokka mumbled, looking down at his plate. "I'm out of sea prunes." She slid her foot across the floor, sending Sokka face first into his empty plate.

"Now, my fellow dignitaries," his father said as he stood up from the table. "I am sure that Avatar Aang is resting well. My son, Sokka, has informed me that the young man has been taken to his room to rest. We should respect our Avatar's wishes and let him get some sleep."

"Yes," Master Pakku said as he stood up beside the Southern Water Tribe's Chief. "We are all indebted to Young Aang. He has been traveling non-stop for everyone's sake, after all."

A few more murmurs went through the crowd. Some were still skeptical while others were calmed by the reassurance of the Water Tribes.

"If you all have any more doubts, please feel free to express them to the Avatar's representative to tonight's gathering." A low, threatening voice sounded from the entrance and the crowd's attention shifted once more. Zuko stood at the door way, a stern frown on his face as a blue clad figure stood by his side. One of her arms was placed over his, a sign that he was escorting her.

In contrast to her scowling partner, Katara beamed a warm smile at the people below and even raised one hand to greet them all with a small, friendly wave. She was wearing a clean blue parka and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "It's all right, everyone," Katara announced. Her arm squeezed Zuko's tightly, as if chastising him for his tone. "Aang's doing okay. He's sleeping right now after his overseas flight last night and expressed his wish to come. Please rest assured that Avatar Aang is getting some much needed rest."

The majority of the dignitaries nodded understandingly. Katara was famous for her prowess as a young water bender and her friendship with the Avatar. After all, it was a well known fact that it was she who released him and brought him back into the world. Still, others eyed her close contact with the Fire Lord warily.

Iroh didn't miss a beat. He swept over to the two and held his hands out, taking Katara away from Zuko in once graceful move. "Katara! You didn't wear the dress!" he complained disappointedly.

A slight snicker escaped Zuko's lips before he could stop it and she sent him a deadly glare. "I'm sorry, Iroh, but it just didn't fit. I'm afraid I'm too short for it."

"Well, next time we'll get you a fitted one," Iroh assured her. He looked over his shoulder as he led Katara away. "Zuko, I hope you don't mind if I take Katara away."

Zuko shrugged and headed in the opposite direction. "I don't care. Please, take her away. Far  _ far _ away."

"Don't listen to him," Iroh patted Katara's hand. "He's just grumpy because he hasn't had any tea." Zuko rolled his eyes as he approached the first set of dignitaries he would encounter that night.

Hours passed and one by one, the guests began to return to their designated rooms. Iroh was gushing about the success of the evening while Zuko gave one last bow to wealthy Earth Kingdom couple that had come to offer their services.

"What do you think, Zuko?" Iroh said as he patted Zuko on the back. "An excellent night, isn't it? No fights. No threats of war. I'd say it went well."

"Yeah...well..." Zuko mumbled. He ran his hand down his face. "Uncle, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"Master Pakku and I are going to have a nice game of Pai Sho. Would you care to join us?" Iroh asked, as welcoming as ever. Zuko merely sent him a scowl and Iroh raised his hands. "Or not. Next time, then."

Zuko grunted most uncouthly and sauntered out the doors. It was late and he had been up since dawn doing some fire bending practice. Then he had meetings the entire day. Topping off everything was the mentally exhausting mingling he had to do at the dinner. Part of him was jealous that at least Aang had gotten to skip out and get some sleep.

What he would give for some relaxation. Even just a few minutes away from the chaotic mess of his nation's policies would be a welcomed relief. He walked down a covered walkway to the royal family's private quarters. As of the end of the war, only he and Iroh were staying there. Azula was still missing. He didn't think for a second that she had died in the midst of war. He'd been trying since he was a child to lose his sister and he didn't believe that a war would do it.

"Okay, okay...one at a time..." a voice laughed in the darkness and Zuko whirled around. His entire body went tense as his senses went on alert. His eyes scanned the surrounding darkness around him until he caught a movement in the garden. Under the moonlight, he could make out a figure sitting by the edge of the pond. They were half hidden by a tree, but he could clearly make out the lone female figure. A few quacks were heard and then a giggle.

Zuko recognized the laugh and lowered his defenses. He let out a heavy sigh and debated whether or not to go to bed and ignore the crazy water bender who was standing out in the rain or see why she was there. He walked towards the royal quarters determinedly. Her laugh sounded over the sound of the rain. He sighed and looked back at the pond.

Katara felt the little beaks nip at her fingertips as the rain soaked bread crumbled in her hands. She had long stopped bothering bending the rain drops from her body as she knelt down by the edge of the pond. Her boots soaked up the mud beneath her as the hems of her gold guest robe were pulled up on her lap to keep from dipping into the mud. The robe around her body was clinging to her skin as the rain splattered down against her. Her hair was pasted against her head, also waterlogged. Despite it all, she didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable.

She was so absorbed in watching the five turtle ducklings snatch food from her hands, that she didn't hear the sloshing footsteps behind her or notice the figure that stopped behind the tree.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Ah!" Katara yelped as she stumbled back and looked up. "Zuko! Um..." Her eyes darted around nervously. Unconsciously, one hand rose and pulled the top of her robes closer together while she gulped. He had a stern frown on his face and he stood in front of her disapprovingly. She smiled weakly and lifted up a hand full of wet bread. "Want to feed the turtle ducks?"

"It's late and raining," His voice barked behind her. "And you're feeding turtle ducks? I was right. You are insane."

Her eyes narrowed and she turned her head away. "For your information, this is the first time that the mommy and daddy turtle ducks have brought their babies out."

"And how would you know this?" Zuko frowned. Part of him couldn't believe he was even having a conversation, about turtle ducks, in the rain past midnight.

"Because they arrived here around the same time we did," Katara frowned. "I wouldn't accept you to notice since you've been busy. But they're the only turtle ducks in the entire palace grounds. So I've been keeping track of them." She sounded quite proud of that.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked indignantly. "There are dozens of mating turtle duck pairs around the palace."

"Oh yeah? Where?" Zuko shrugged and looked around.

"I don't know! Do I look like I spend my time hunting for turtle duck nesting grounds? I have better things to do!" Zuko lifted his chin proudly and turned around, heading back towards the covered walkway.

"Are you sure you don't want to feed them?" Katara offered. He froze in mid step and Katara bit her lower lip. Perhaps she should've just let him go to sleep. Zuko turned around and marched back, stopping just inches from Katara. He held out his hand.

"The sooner you feed them, the sooner you'll get out of my garden." Katara smiled and tore the bread in half, placing it in his hand.

He knelt down by the edge of the pond, ignoring the mud that splashed on his clean robes. He tore pieces from his piece of bread and tossed them into the water. "Hey, what are you doing?" Katara gasped. "They'll never get it if it sinks to the bottom."

"They'll get it," Zuko said. He kept his eyes on one particular turtle duckling as it paddled over to where one piece had sank and then dove in. "This will get them used to foraging for food. Otherwise you're spoiling them and they won't be able to cut it in the wild. Not to mention that if they get used to being hand fed, they'll attack everyone expecting food."

A look of surprise crossed her face as he finished his explanation. She nodded understandingly and looked back at the turtle duck family. "Oh...so...how do you know this?" Katara asked as she crouched down beside him and began tearing pieces of bread and tossing them into the water further from the edge.

"You think you're the first person to feed the turtle ducks here?"

Katara sighed heavily and watched as the turtle ducklings finished off their meal. "So what are you doing up so late?"

"I should ask you that question, but crazy people don't often have answers."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I came to check on the turtle ducklings. I do it every night."

Zuko raised an eyebrow and looked at if as if she'd truly lost her mind. "Every night? You come here every night to check on animals?"

"I like animals," she shrugged. "Besides, no one ever comes here, so I get some peace and quiet. No guards. No maids. No patients. No Sokka. Just quiet."

_ I could use some of that... _ Zuko nodded numbly, ignoring the cool rain soaking through his robes.

"I wonder why no one comes here...it's a nice garden."

"That's because it's within the area of the royal quarters. You're not supposed to be here unless you're Fire Nation royalty." Zuko told her. Katara's eyes widened.

"What? No one told me! I didn't know, I just-"

"Calm down, I'm not accusing you. Besides, no one would say anything or try to stop you because you're one of the heroes of the war. They probably assume you have permission to go wherever you please. You can thank my Uncle Iroh for that."

She laughed pleasantly and smiled to herself. "He's a nice man...you're lucky to have him."

Zuko nodded as they slipped into the comfortable silence. "Yeah...I know..."

* * *

"Dad, it's fine," Katara said as she reached up and hugged the man that was boarding the boat back to the South Pole. "I'll head back there as soon as I finish healing the troops that just arrived. Promise."

"If you wish to stay, I won't stop you," he told her seriously. "But I will miss you," Katara smiled and pulled away from his embrace. "Sokka," he said as he looked past his daughter to his son. "I trust you will watch your sister."

"Dad..." Katara mumbled, embarrassed. "I'm almost sixteen..."

"You're not there yet," he reminded her with a warm smile. "Sokka!"

"I know, I know...keep Katara out of trouble, I know the routine." Her sibling assured their father. "Don't worry dad, she'll be well protected."

"Excellent. And Katara," the man smiled broadly as he looked back at his daughter. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Make sure Sokka doesn't get into any trouble." Katara giggled and nodded.

"No problem, dad."

"Come on! Let's go! The rest of us want to see our kids, too!" Bato shouted from the boat. He waved at the two as his old friend trudged up the ramp, to the ship.

"Bye, dad! Bye, everyone!" Katara and Sokka waved and watched as the boat pulled out from the dock. They watched as the ship set off into the sunset and disappear on the horizon. A heavy hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up at he brother.

"Don't worry..." he assured her."Just a few more weeks and we'll be out of this oven." Katara chuckled and nodded a she followed him back to the ostrich horses they had rode in on.

They took their time returning to the Fire Palace. By now, almost all of the dignitaries had left for their respective homes. Aang had returned to the Earth Kingdom with Toph to do some more peacekeeping, especially along the villages that were now inhabited by Fire Nation citizens. Only Sokka and Katara remained at the request for Katara to stay until the last of the critically wounded had arrived from overseas. She agreed to stay and help heal the major wounds and get them to a stabilized condition before returning home.

She glanced over at Sokka, who had been talking non-stop about how he couldn't wait to go home and eat his Gran-Gran's stewed sea prunes, and smiled. She shoved down the prang of guilt that had made itself known in the last few days, right after her father had announced that they were returning to the South Pole and wanted Katara to come with them. Healing the injured and sick was her main reason to stay, that was true, but there was something else. Something more selfish.

"So how are those turtle ducks?"

"What?" Katara sat up straight in her saddle.

"The turtle ducks," Sokka repeated. "You know...ducks with turtle shells. They quack and are all cute and fuzzy. You've been talking about them since you saw them."

"Oh...the turtle ducks. They're doing great! I go visit them every night."

"Sounds fun," the male sibling smiled. "Hey, why don't I join you tonight-?"

"No!" Her words came out faster than she wanted. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with one hand. Beside her, Sokka's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Okay..." he trailed off."I'm not going to steal the turtle ducks from you..."

"I mean..." Katara's mind struggled to come up with an excuse. "It's kind of my...alone time."

"Alone time." Sokka repeated, disbelievingly.

"Yes, my alone time," Katara asserted. "Just me and the turtle ducks. Alone." Sokka sighed and shrugged.

"If you say so...still, I want to get a look at them before we leave."

Katara chuckled and nodded. "Sure," she agreed. "I'll bring you down there one day," She gripped the reins of her ostrich horse and looked forward, towards the palace in the distance.  _ Sorry, Sokka... _ she apologized silently.  _ But I already share my alone time with someone else. And I think he needs it more than you. _

They rode silently into the palace grounds and were met with stable hands to take the ostrich horses back. Katara thanked them and headed into the sprawling palace.

"Oh yeah, don't forget, we have to ask Zuko about moving the critical injury tent indoors before the next group arrives." Sokka reminded her.

"Oh yeah..." Katara nodded. "All right, I'll meet you at the pavilion for dinner. Let me go and find him before I forget." Sokka nodded and walked ahead while Katara turned left. She was heading into his hearing room, mentally going over the list of reasons why it was necessary to move the critical injury tent into one of the palace buildings.

She rounded the next corner and nearly ran into someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," a kindly voice said. Katara instinctively looked up and saw well dressed man standing there. He wore a concerned look and had worry lines along his face. His eyes carried a sad, tired look to them. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, sir, I'm fine," Katara replied. She smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you." The middle aged man smiled once more and Katara stepped aside for him to pass.

She watched him walk down the hall. From the looks of his clothing, he was obviously a wealthy man, probably a noble. She tilted her head to the side.  _ He looks...familiar... _ She shook her head and continued on her way to the hearing room.  _ Reason one...keeping them in one place would be more beneficial to the healing process... _

"Yes, I'm sure," Zuko's voice could be heard from the hall and Katara sped up her walk. She wanted to catch him before he disappeared into another meeting. "She'll be placed on house arrest for a month."

"And her weapons?"

"See to it they are all confiscated and destroyed." Zuko ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

Katara arrived at the entrance to the hearing room just as two guards walked out. She peeked into the room and saw Zuko sitting on his throne, behind a low wall of fire. He was leaning forward, his eyes closed, as his hand rubbed his forehead tiredly. Hesitantly, she walked into the room.

"Zuko?"

His hand lowered as his head rose. His eyes squinted through the flames and shadows that danced across the pillars. "Katara..." he whispered in a low voice."I'm sorry I couldn't give your father a proper farewell. I was indisposed this entire afternoon."

She shook her head and brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "It's not a problem. It was a lot hugging and stuff anyway. You know...not your sort of thing. Anyway, are you busy right now?"

"No, no...what is it?"

Katara frowned slightly and stepped closer to his throne. "Are you all right, Zuko? You sound tired."

"Listen, the sooner you tell me what you need, the sooner I can get some dinner and go to bed." he snapped. Katara sighed and shrugged off his attitude.

"On behalf of the medical teams here, I'd like to request that the critical injuries infirmary be moved indoors, preferably to one of the spare rooms on the southern front of the palace-"

"Agreed."

"Now wait until you hear the reasons before you say no," Katara began, holding up her hands. "One, it would be better if we didn't move them so soon after-"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Zuko shouted over her words, effectively shutting up the brown haired water bender. "I said it was fine! Use the any one of the empty rooms on the southern wing. If you need any more beds or tables, ask the palace staff."

"Really?" Katara asked, surprised. She was sure he was going to say no. "We can use it?"

"Do you want it or not?" Zuko snapped. Katara nodded and he waved his hand dismissively. "Then stop asking questions and go!"

It took her all her strength not to jump up with giddy excitement. Instead, she threw him her best smile as she darted out the door to tell the doctors. "Thanks, Zuko! You're great!" She waved good-bye as she disappeared out the door and Zuko slumped down on his seat.

"Uncle..." Zuko said tiredly, not bothering to look towards the cushion where his Uncle was seated below him. Iroh sat there quietly drinking some tea, hidden behind a pillar and out of Katara's view. "What do you think?"

"I think that it's a good idea to move all the critically injured into a more permanent setting." Iroh mused.

"No," Zuko frowned. "With Mai. This is the third time her father has come asking for forgiveness on behalf of his daughter. He's a good man and I know he cares for his children. But after aiding Azula as she did..." He trailed off, sounding unsure.

Iroh looked down at his cup of tea. "Zuko, you know I believe in second chances. And Mai and Ty Lee were not bad girls, just loyal friends to Azula. You cannot blame them for that."

"I know...I know..." Zuko lifted his head and looked down at the fires before him. "He wants noble status reinstated on Mai and a pardon for her part aiding my sister. But we never found Azula's body and for all we know, she's still alive somewhere and Mai could be helping her."

"From what her father has told us, Mai has spent every day at home and will see no visitors..." Iroh reminded him calmly. "If you are so worried, we can always have guards watching her. You can even bring her into the palace and keep her under house arrest. After all, it would not be fair if you did not pardon her after you pardoned thousands of soldiers and guards who were also working under your father and Azula."

Zuko mulled over situation quietly. He stared down at the flames for a while longer before quietly standing up. "I'm going to...think about it some more..." Zuko silently headed out the doors behind his throne and slipped out of the hearing room.

Ty Lee had been easily forgiven. As soon as Azula fell and Zuko was put into power, she rushed back to her circus. She had been sad at the loss of her friend, but she never wanted to be part of a war in the first place. Mai had joined simply out of boredom. Killing was not her prerogative, either. But when one flings knives, darts, and assorted sharp objects as a fighting style, someone was bound to get hurt. The Avatar and his friends were hardly a match for those three girls.

It was dark now and Zuko headed back to the royal quarters, completely lost in thought. He had to give his decision to Mai's father the next morning.

"Head's up!" He saw something the size of his fist flying towards his head and quickly shot out his hand. He snatched the piece of bread in mid air and blinked blankly at it as he realized what it was. An amused laughter echoed from the pond. "Hey, Fire Lord! Too tired to help feed the turtle ducks tonight?"

The soft material rested in his hands and he looked out towards the pond at the inviting figure clad her usual guest robe and what he assumed were sleeping clothes beneath. Katara stood with her hands on her hips, a ball of bread in one hand. Her hair was down for the night in soft, brown waves around her face. And she was smiling, as usual.

"I'm tired." he stated simply and tossed the bread back. She caught it in her other hand.

"Yeah, you look it."

He let out a low growl. "Listen, I don't have time to feed the turtle ducks tonight. I need to get some rest."

"Rest," Katara repeated questioningly. "I didn't know it took so much out of the great and powerful Fire Lord to sit on a slab of stone and toss bread balls into the water."

He snorted indignantly. "At least you recognize that I'm great and powerful."

"All right...but it's your loss." Katara shrugged. She turned around and headed back to the edge of the pond. Zuko watched as she pulled the hems of her robe up just before sitting on a large, flat stone by the pond. His eyes stayed on the piece of earth he had ordered to be placed there the day right after their first session feeding turtle ducks.

With all the rain, the ground had been soaked and his clothes, as well as Katara's were mud stained. When he complained, Katara shrugged and simply told him that when one put water with dirt, it made mud and thus it was inevitable. The night next when she arrived, he was sitting on the stone slab with smirk on his face, as if he had outsmarted her. However, the moment she sat down beside him and started tossing in balls of bread, he wondered if it was she who had outsmarted him.

After that, every night, around midnight, the two would eventually meet on the stone slab beneath the tree. Katara would always bring bread to feed the turtle ducks. Sometimes they would talk about small, stupid things. Sometimes make comparisons about the South Pole and the Fire Nation. But more often than not, they settled into a comfortable silence with nothing but the sound of water and turtle ducks.

Zuko gripped the top of the low wall. With one fluid movement, he jumped over the side and landed on the grass. Silently, he walked over to the slab. Katara didn't even have to turn around to know he was approaching. Rather, she just scooted over on the stone and lifted up a piece of bread. He took it and sat down beside her, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"It looks like it'll rain tonight," Katara said quietly as she tore off a piece of bread. "Are you sure you want to be out? Your robes will get muddy again."

"I can do whatever I want," he retorted proudly as he mirrored her movements. "Did you find the room for the critically injured well?"

"We found a perfect one. Thank you for that." He nodded solemnly.

Moments of silence passed by as they watched the baby turtle ducks chase each other around the pond. The mother and the father turtle ducks were watching carefully from afar, ready to come in at any moment to save them.

"Do you believe in second chances?" The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. He heard Katara shifted to look at him, but kept his eyes focused directly ahead of him.

"Second chances?" Katara asked quietly. She smiled brightly. "Of course I do! You never know if a person can change for the better and I think they should be given a chance to try. I mean, you had a second chance and you turned out for the better."

He remained seated and nodded once. "So you would give your enemies a second chance?"

"I already have," Katara reminded him. She tossed the last of her bread into the pond and looked back at him. "You have, too. I think you know that already." She added quietly.

The young Fire Lord let a baby turtle duck eat the remaining bread from his hand. He watched it returned to it's siblings as he pulled his hand back and rested it on his lap. "Thank you."

A warm hand silently slipped over his. Slender fingers curved over his and squeezed gently. "No problem," she assured him quietly. Her eyes remained on the little creatures swimming before them. "That's what I'm here for." A drop of water landed between them and soon, they found themselves caught in the rain. Golden eyes closed tiredly as he shifted in his seat. His hand pulled out from under hers and for a moment Katara felt her heart sink. Humiliation rushed in as a wave of rejection came crashing down. Mentally, she cursed herself for acting impulsively. She had just wanted to reassure him that she was always willing to help.

She didn't mean for a simple gesture to mean than that. Then again, perhaps she had meant it, too. Replaying her movements in her mind, she chastised herself for even thinking that perhaps Zuko wanted her as a good friend and not just a Water Tribe peasant who he had to tolerate for the sake of peace. Had he understood the meaning? Was he disgusted? Angry? Would he stop feeding the turtle ducks with her? She was about to move her hand away when a larger, calloused hand covered it gently. Fingers wove through hers and curled around her hand reassuringly.

He would be there the next night.

  



	2. Chapter Two

She loved the dreams, or rather memories, which resurfaced when she slept. The days of freedom where they flew on a six legged bison. The shouts of her brother echoed amongst the clouds as he scampered around the massive saddle after an ingenious lemur. The angelic sound of a young earth bender's laughter as she played a practical joke. The enthusiastic actions of a young Avatar destined for greatness.

She missed the days when she would wake up on the cold hard ground, listening to the snoring of Sokka and the chatter of Momo. A bed was nice. It was comfortable and warm and indoors. But nothing could replace the freedom that came with traveling with her friends.

Had it only been a year ago when she found Aang frozen in a block of ice? It seemed like it was just yesterday.

"Katara!" Sokka's familiar voice carried through the doors of her room. "Hey, Katara, Aang and Toph just got back with the last of the critically wounded! They want to know when you'll head down to the infirmary!"

From beneath a pile of red blankets, one blue eye cracked open. Tiredly, it peeked from her fortress of blankets and pillows. She was in her room and it was...bright? She shoved the blankets down as she sat up in bed. Her eyes darted around the room, confused. Her window didn't face the sun rise. Why was it so bright for so early in the morning?

"Katara!" Sokka pounded on the door once more. "Are you awake?"

"Sokka?" Katara called tiredly. One hand rose and rubbed her sleep laden eyes. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Early?" his voice piped. "Katara, we're about to have lunch downstairs!"

Immediately, her eyes shot open. "What?" She kicked off the blankets as she stumbled off the bed. Sokka stepped back as he heard heavy footsteps heading towards the door. A moment later it was flung open by a tangle haired water bender. "What do you mean lunch? What time is it?"

"Uh...past noon, hello?" Sokka said, gently rapping her forehead with his hand. He looked at her suspiciously. "Is something wrong? You don't usually sleep in."

"I  _ never _ sleep in!" Katara said as she ran back into her room. "Tell them I'll head right down to the infirmary as soon as I get dressed!"

"Are you sure? Don't you want something to eat?" Sokka asked, concerned. She ignored him as she gathered her clothes and rushed into the adjacent bathroom.

"Unlike you, I don't need to eat!" she shouted. The door to the bathroom slammed closed and Sokka grimaced.

"All right!" he called out loudly. "See you at the infirmary!"

Katara paid no attention to the sound of her doors closing as she turned on the water to the bathtub. She slipped out of her night shirt and left it on the floor before jumping into the half filled tub. Not bothering to wait until it was filled, she sat down and proceeded to bend it all over her until she was clean. She rinsed herself off and quickly dressed. She only stopped in front of the mirror long enough to fix her braid before running out the door.

She cut through the hallways as fast as she could; all the while hoping she wasn't too late in healing the wounded.  _ Stupid, Katara! How could you forget that they were arriving this morning! _ she mentally groaned. She rounded the corner and swept by another body without seeing who they were.

"Katara!" Zuko jumped out of the way just as Katara shot past him. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere as she ran towards the stairs. "Katara!"

His voice seemed to be heard as he watched her skid to a halt and stumble forward before turning around. "Zuko, good morning! I mean, good afternoon! I can't talk, I have to go to the infirmary!" she gushed out in one breath before turning back around and darting down the stairs.

The scarred Fire Lord let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. He was personally going to see to Katara. He had just returned from the infirmaries and when he couldn't find her there, assumed she was with the Avatar. When Aang said he hadn't seen her, he began to worry. They had been sitting in the rain for quite some time the night before, even after the turtle ducks had retired for the night, and he wondered if she had gotten sick.

Neither had said anything after he moved his hand over hers and held it. He didn't want to move. And they didn't move or even didn't utter a single word. They just sat there. Together. Until he felt her hand slip out from his. He turned his head and saw her swaying to the side. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. She had fallen asleep in the rain. He had caught her before she fell into the pond and gently shook her awake.

Still half asleep, the blue eyed brunette murmured something about going to bed and apologized for keeping him outside too long. She carefully stood up on shaky legs and held her hand up to keep the rain from falling on her some more as she walked to the covered pathway. Zuko followed her, wondering if she'd be able to make her way back. Yawning tiredly, she was still awake enough to waterbend her clothes dry. He had bristled at the sight.

No wonder she didn't care about getting wet! It didn't take much to dry her off at all! Regardless, he wondered if the rain had gotten to her before she dried herself off. He looked back down the corridor from which he came and dismissed the thought of her being sick. She was obviously well enough to heal the injured and thus she had just slept in because they had stayed up late.

"Lord Zuko," a guard appeared at the top of the stairs and bowed as he rushed towards the Fire Lord. "The former Governor of Omashu has arrived with his daughter. They are waiting in your hearing room."

Zuko nodded his head. "I'll be right there."

* * *

 

She wiped the sweat off her brow as she walked out of the infirmary room. Behind her, Sokka closed the door. "You did well today, Katara. The doctors said they'll heal fine."

"I'm just glad I was able to get to them today," she admitted tiredly. "Honestly, I don't know what came over me. I never sleep in."

"You were probably just tired," Sokka assured her. "After all, you've been at the infirmary practically every day."

"Yeah...I guess that's it..." Katara stretched her arms up over her head. "I can't wait to get dinner and go to bed."

Sokka nodded his head understandingly. "I completely agree. Nothing works up a hunger like hours staring at bloody wounds, scabs, and burns."

His sister rolled her eyes. "Let's just find Aang and Toph and get some dinner."

"Well, you don't have to look too far!" a girlish voice announced. "What took you guys so long?" Toph exclaimed as she tapped her foot. "I'm starving!"

"Sorry, Toph," Katara smiled weakly. "Since I got a late start, it took me longer than expected. But at least we don't have to wait for food to be served!"

"Of course not, it's been cooling on the table for the last hour!" Toph reached out and Katara took her hand before being tugged forward. "Let's go before Momo eats everything!"

They walked along the corridor towards a small dining room where Katara, Sokka, and Aang, whenever he was in the area, had their meals. As they stumbled through the door, they noticed an addition to the rectangular table. Aang was seated to one side of the table, popping grapes into his mouth while Momo lounged beside him munching on a peach.

Directly across from him, at the head of the table, was Zuko, who had already started on his meal. Katara came to a stop by the table as Toph let her go and took one of the seats. She looked at Zuko with surprise. He never ate with them. He had dinners with his Uncle in a different room.

_ Maybe he wanted to eat with you this time... _ Katara shook the thought out of her head and forced her blush down.

"Hey..." Sokka frowned, obviously displeased. "What's he doing here?" He asked, pointing at the Fire Lord. On the rectangular table, there was a wide spread of fruits, vegetables, and bread for the vegetarian Aang, and some meat dishes for Sokka and the others. An elegantly arranged bouquet of greenery was set in the center for added color.

Zuko didn't bother acknowledging him as he lifted his chopsticks to his mouth. "I live here," he reminded him bluntly. "And you could be a little more courteous considering that I'm letting stay here and eat my food."

Sokka scowled for a split second, but shrugged and took a seat next to Toph. "Katara," He called over his shoulder as he reached for the nearest piece of meat. "Aren't you going to sit?"

"Huh? Oh, right..." Katara shook her head slightly and took the last remaining seat across from her brother. She took a long gulp of water from her cup before reaching over for some dumplings. "So...Zuko..." She suddenly felt warm. "What brings you to eat with the peasants today?" she began, trying to sound casual.

"I was hungry and I walked by. The food was already prepared, so I decided to eat." he replied, without so much as glancing at her.

"Fair enough!" Sokka said before tearing into some food.

"Katara, how was the infirmary?" Aang asked cheerfully as he sat up straight.

"I think we made a lot of progress today, Aang," she replied with a small smile. "Twenty people came and I managed to heal the severe injuries on the most serious patients. I can probably do more tomorrow."

"That's good to hear," Aang beamed a wide smile. "They were really in pain on the boat ride here. I told them that you'd be able to help."

"As long as they let me help, I'll help." Katara asserted. She slowly chewed on her food and Toph looked up from her meal.

"You don't sound too good, sugar queen," Toph frowned. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night? You did sleep in."

"Yes, I'm sure I got enough sleep..." Katara trailed off. She couldn't stop her eyes from darting over to Zuko. "I just went to bed late last night and that compounded with the work I've been doing at the infirmary, I'm just a bit drained."

"Maybe you should take a break," Sokka suggested. "You're always at the infirmary or checking patients. You deserve it."

"You don't want to end up like I did," Aang told her. "One minute you're walking, the next you wake up in a bed with a lemur on your head."

Katara cracked small smile. "It's not that bad yet, Aang. But thanks. As soon as I get healing started on the last of the seriously injured patients tomorrow, I'll take a day off and get some rest. How's that?"

Sokka, Toph, and Aang all chorused with approval while eating and Katara chuckled. "Hey, Snoozles, pass the bread."

Sokka let out a muffled reply as he moved a tray of bread across the table to Toph. Katara's blue eyes went wide. "That reminds me, hand me two pieces." She held out her hands and Aang airbended the tray towards her as soon as Toph took out a piece for herself.

As she picked out the two smallest pieces, she didn't notice Zuko eyeing her. "Still feeding those turtle ducks?" Aang asked. Golden eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at Aang suspiciously. How did he know?

"Yep," Katara nodded. "Every night. They're really familiar with me now."

"You've been talking about those things since I last came here," Toph said. "You have to let me hold one before I leave."

"They're really cute, Toph," Katara said. "There are five babies and their parents. I'm going to feed them tonight."

"Can I come?" Aang and Toph chorused at the same time. Katara's eyes widened with surprise and Zuko paused in mid bite.

To their left, Sokka let out a snort. "No way...that's Katara's 'alone time'. Last time I asked if I could go, she bit my head off."

Unseen by the rest of the group, Zuko raised an eyebrow. His eyes moved back over to Katara and he smirked slightly. Her tan cheeks were flushing with a rosy color as she shot her brother a glare.

"I did not bite your head off. I'm just saying it's my alone time. But why don't we drop by after dinner and we can get a look at the babies swimming around," Katara offered. "I'll try to get one for you, Toph."

The younger girl put on a wide grin from ear to ear. "So what are you going to do with the turtle ducks after, anyway?"

"What do you mean after?" Katara asked. She placed some food in her mouth and looked at her brother curiously.

Sokka swallowed a piece of meat and shrugged. "You know, after they're fattened up," Across from him, Katara's face paled, knowing where his train of thought was going. "Do you plan to roast them or have they sautéed-?"

A leaf from the plant centerpiece before him burst into flames and he let out a yelp as he pushed back on the chair and fell over. Aang's eyes widened as Toph looked around, unsure of what had just happened. Katara gasped as she whirled around. "Zuko, what was that for?" she demanded.

Zuko's eyes were focused on the fallen Water Tribe warrior with a piercing glare. "Don't you dare touch those turtle ducks." he said in a low voice.

Sokka lifted his head up and looked across the table at Zuko, as if he had just grown another head. "Relax! I didn't say we were going to eat them!"

"Zuko," Katara frowned. She was kneeling by her brother's side, helping him up. "Sokka just has one train of thought and that's food. Food and meat are synonymous with him. He didn't mean that he was actually going to hunt them down!"

"They're just turtle ducks..." Sokka grumbled as he fixed his seat and sat back down.

"They are the last family of turtle ducks on the palace grounds," Zuko growled. He gritted his teeth to keep from threatening Sokka. "They are in the royal quarter's private gardens. You are not to disturb them." He added in an even voice.

"Right...right..." Sokka nodded and Katara returned to her seat. Aang noticed the tension in the room and grab Momo's tail. The lemur made a trilling noise as he looked at Aang questioningly. With a gentle tug on his tail, Momo let out a squeal and dropped the peach.

"Oh! Will you look at Momo! He's excited to go to see the turtle ducks, too, aren't you, boy?" Aang asked earnestly. The lemur scampered across the table and sat beside Katara as he snatched another peach and bit into it.

"We'll head over there in a second, Momo." Katara assured him as she patted him on the head.

Dinner was over soon and Aang and his friends wandered out the door with Katara telling them how she named all the turtle duck babies. Zuko leaned back against his seat and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Perhaps he had gone a little too far setting something so close to Katara's brother on fire. Then again...he liked turtle ducks.

"Zuko," Iroh's shadow fell across the door and he let out a heavy sigh. "So this is where you have been. You were not at the main dining room."

"This was just more convenient," Zuko replied coolly. "Have you eaten already, Uncle?"

"Yes, I have. Alone," Iroh added with a slight pout. "This poor old man had no one else to eat with or talk to. It's boring talking to one's self, you know. There I was, alone in the room while you were here with the company of the Avatar and two lovely young ladies."

Zuko sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't invite you to eat with us, Uncle."

Iroh chuckled and shook his head. "I am just joking. I enjoyed the meal alone. But I did want to talk to you about your decision."

"On Mai?"

"Who else?" Iroh said. "I'm very proud of you, Zuko, for pardoning her and giving her back her title. Her family was greatly appreciative of the gesture."

"Yes, I know...her father already promised all his support to me for doing this."

"And that is all well and good, but remember the other nobles," Iroh reminded him. Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked at his Uncle warily. "You now have that family's endorsement...but there are still many other nobles, some of whom had war mongering ties to the war and still view you as a banished prince."

Zuko let out a heavy breath and threw his arms in the air. "What do you expect me to do, Uncle? I already pardoned the remaining nobles for any association they had under my father or my sister. I believe I acted fairly and justly on this."

"And you have, Zuko, you have," Iroh agreed. "However...something was brought to light when I was speaking with Mai's mother outside the hearing room."

"And what is that?"

Iroh hesitated for a moment. "I want you to hear this from me before rumors start to swirl around you," the old general began. "Marriage."

Zuko stared at his Uncle incredulously. "Marriage? I'm seventeen years old!" he shouted, exasperated.

"And you are old enough to get married," Iroh pointed out. "As the new Fire Lord, you are the most powerful noble in the land. Now that things are settling down, nobles will soon begin offering you their daughters."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. He had forgotten that little part of the noble life; political marriages. "No," he pulled away from the table and stood up, shaking his head. "It's too early. The nation isn't stable enough for me to even be thinking of a wife."

Iroh nodded understandingly. "I agree."

Zuko sighed and turned around to face the old man. "Then why did you tell me?"

"Because you should  _ know _ ," Iroh stressed. He put his hands on his nephew's shoulders firmly. "Be prepared, Zuko. The Fire Nation craves stability and there are many that believe that one needs a wife for stability to be shown."

Zuko took several deep breaths and nodded. His Uncle was right. If he, as the Fire Lord, did not appear to have a stable personal life, they would not believe his rule over an entire nation would be stable. "I...I understand, Uncle."

Iroh patted his shoulders gently as he let him go. Zuko headed out the door and heard his Uncle call him back once more. "Zuko," The young Fire Lord stopped at the doorway. "Love your country, but do not betray your heart."

* * *

 

Toph let out a pleased laughed as a baby turtle duck nipped at her fingertips. "Their beaks feel funny!"

"Yeah, funny..." Sokka snorted as he rubbed his wounded hand. He had been trying to catch a turtle duckling when he slipped and fell into the water; his hand flew out and nearly crushed one of the babies. As soon as he sat up, he was met with an enraged mother turtle duck quacking and pecking incessantly. Now, his hand throbbed with a dull pain from the bill of one of the parents.

"Well, we told you not to get too close to the water," Katara told him confidently. "But did you listen...?"

"No!" Toph and Aang concluded. Sokka rolled his eyes. Above them, Momo dashed through the branches of the trees, occasionally sticking his head out to look around before diving back into the leaves and scurrying around some more.

"Yeah, well, you almost did crush her baby." Aang reminded him he sat on one of the rocks a few paces from them. Toph and Katara were seated on the flat stone slab.

"It was an accident!"

"Well, the mommy turtle duck doesn't know that." Katara grinned. Sokka groaned stood up.

"Forget it! I'm going to bed!" he announced. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" He waved his good hand in the air as he headed back to the palace.

"I should get to bed, too," Toph yawned. "I've been up since dawn. Night!" She pushed herself from the stone seat and followed behind Sokka.

"Night!"

"Good night!" Aang and Katara chorused. They watched the blind earthbender disappear into the palace. Katara looked over at Aang. "Sure you're not tired yet?"

"Nope!" Aang beamed a wide smile and jumped over towards her. He landed gracefully beside her and seated himself down on the stone. "We were on a ship this time, so I didn't have to stay awake the whole night flying."

"I see," Katara nodded. "So what do you think of the turtle ducks?"

"They're cool," Aang said. "They sure like to eat. Is bread all they eat?"

"No, they eat aquatic plants, too," Katara replied. "That's why I said to toss the balls of bread into the water so they'll go under for it, like they're going under to get plants."

"Oh..." Aang nodded. He turned his head towards Katara and studied the outline of her face. Her hair was in a loose braid with many strands coming out from its plait. She looked tired and worn, but relaxed as she watched the fowl swim around the small pond. "Hey, Katara...?"

"Yes, Aang?"

"Why are you in the royal quarter's private garden?" Katara stiffened where she sat.

"What?"

"Zuko said this was the royal quarter's private garden," Aang said, repeating the young Fire Lord's words from dinner. "I was told that only members of the royal family could come here."

Her hand unconsciously tugged on the hems of her shirt. "Actually...you're right," Katara admitted. "I didn't know and was wandering around. I saw the turtle ducks here so I kept coming. Zuko actually caught me and called me on it."

Aang looked slightly surprised. "And he let you stay?"

Katara paused for a moment and then nodded. "He said that his Uncle probably told the entire staff that we had free access everyone in the palace, so no one said anything or tried to stop me when I came out here."

"Oh..." Aang mused. "That was nice of him to let you stay."

Katara smiled and gently leaned towards Aang, bumping her arm against his in a playful gesture. "You're the one who said he was a good guy."

"What can I say," Aang smiled. "I'm a good judge of character." The duo laughed quietly for a while longer before Aang stretched out his arms. "Well, I'm about due for some sleep."

"Already?" Katara asked, genuinely disappointed. "I thought you said you weren't tired."

Aang shrugged. "Well, I kind of want to check on Appa before I go to bed," he admitted. He looked up at the tree above them. "Momo! Come on, boy! Let's visit Appa!"

The white and black lemur scurried down a branch and jumped on to Aang's bald head. He laughed Momo's tail brushed against his nose. "Good night, guys!" Katara waved and Aang and Momo waved back before they dashed back into the palace. Katara sighed and fell back against her arms. She looked up at the clear skies above her.

Suddenly, she wished it were raining again. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself as she remembered the warmth of his hand holding hers as the cool droplets washed over their bodies. His hand was rough and calloused from years of fighting and practice. She remembered his skill with swords and then that blue mask he wore when he was trying to be covert.

Aang sincerely believed that he was a good person. Still, she and Sokka had both been wary of him when he joined their little group. It had been a long journey, but in the end, she had believed he was a friend. They have might not have been close. After all, fire and water were polar opposites. But part of her felt that he was glad they were around. That, for the first time, he had real friends.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at the night sky. When had she started to look at him as more than an overbearing, spoiled, stubborn, fire bending comrade in arms?

When he tied her to a tree? Admittedly, she found that sort of confidence attractive, but the fact that she was being held hostage overwhelmed any attraction. However, whenever they did meet, she admired his strength and his skill with fire bending. She understood how much work went into mastering a bending style and he was proficient. He was passionate about his country and his goals. He had determination and strength.

Even when he was a fugitive, he had passion and drive. Fighting alongside of him against his sister felt right. They felt like a complete team. And the more she saw of him, the more time she spent with him, the more she came to understand where he was coming from. She learned to respect his space and where to draw the line with her taunts. It took Sokka a little while longer to figure that out.

Over the last few weeks, spending a few moments every night beside him without being at each other's throats was... nice. It was different from spending time with Sokka or Aang or any one else. And she had begun to feel that he enjoyed their shared silence, even if he wouldn't admit it. Katara lifted her hand against her chest and cupped it against her.

As foolish and girlish as it sounded, she didn't want the other night to end.

"What happen to your little friends?" She jumped in her seat and snapped her head around to look at the new comer.

A richly dressed body joined her on the slab of stone and looked down at the family of turtle ducks below. Zuko casually fixed his robes so they didn't drag and Katara smiled slightly before following his gaze. "They got tired...went to bed."

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"I had plenty of sleep, thanks." Katara reached into her pocket and pulled out the last roll of bread. She held it out in front of him and Zuko looked at it, confused.

"I thought you would've fed them all of it already."

She shook her head and motioned for him to take it. "You know the rules. One piece for me. One piece for you. I already shared mine with the others."

Zuko carefully took the piece from his hands. "I didn't know we had rules."

"Well...we don't want to over feed them," Katara smiled and drew her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. He tore the pieces in his hands and tossed them into the water at the awaiting turtle ducks. "You scared my brother back there."

"I just didn't want him to get any ideas."

"Hmm..." Katara rested her chin on her knees. "Or you just grew attached to them."

For a moment, he didn't respond. Did she understand that the turtle ducks weren't the only thing he had grown attached to in those late night meetings? "My mother used to feed them. I would join her sometimes," he said as he watched the two babies collide their shells as they dove for the same piece. "My sister would take a whole piece of bead and throw it at them."

"I bet they didn't like her," Katara grinned. He nodded his head and she looked back at the animals. "So these really are the last in the palace."

"I don't know what happened to the rest...I never thought about it but their numbers started lessening after my mother vanished. When I went into exile, I don't even remember seeing a single one."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe they were waiting for you to come back."

The corners of his lips tugged up in a small smile. He tossed the remaining piece of bread on the water and slowly turned his head to look at her. He never could understand how she was able to keep her wits about her, even during the most dire of situations. She was passionate and temperamental and would occasionally lose her temper, but when she was needed, she was there. Tired and worn from an exhausting day healing ungrateful soldiers, surrounded by sickness and pain, she still sat there, idly watching the pond with clear blue orbs. She was strong.

"Maybe you're right," he agreed softly as he turned his head back towards the garden before them. "Maybe they were waiting."

Soft, tan hands carefully slid over his and he closed his eyes gratefully. He turned his hand over, clasping hers in his as he brought her hand up to his mouth. His other hand moved to cup her hand between both of his. A hot breath caressed her skin, sending a wave of warmth through her body. Surprised, she turned to look at him, watching with silent awe as his lips gently brushed over her knuckles and remained there for one long, breathless moment.

Her chest suddenly felt constricted as she watched two golden eyes open. "Zuko..."

"Don't say anything," his voice was a quiet order, but at the same time, laced with a small plea. "Nothing needs to be said." he assured her. Her eyes softened as her fingers moved to hold on to his hand. Her eyes dropped to the ground and looked around. The movements on the water's surface before her caught her attention as the she watched the two adult turtle ducks swim closer to each other.

The darker colored female craned her neck beneath her mate's head and seemed to rest there as the other rested his head atop hers. Katara glanced up at her companion briefly as she bit her bottom lip and chewed on it thoughtfully. Her eyes lowered and settled on his hands. Strong, large hands held hers, almost as if by necessity. She swallowed down her fears and slid a little closer, until her thighs touched his.

His body went rigid against her and her hand felt his squeeze down on it a little harder. Before he could move away, he felt something warm and heavy rest tiredly against his shoulder. The sensation was foreign to him and he looked down. Brown locks of hair glistened in the moonlight as strands swept across his shoulder. He could see her eyes turned elsewhere, avoiding his gaze as she leaned against him.

"Nothing needs to be said," she repeated quietly. "Right?"

He found his body relaxing as he grew used to the feeling of her weight against him. The young Fire Lord carefully rested his head against hers and brought her hand up to his lips once more.

She felt him rest his lips against the back of her hand and the hot breath that escaped his mouth and wrapped around her fingers. "Right..." he whispered as he pulled her hand a few millimeters away."Nothing at all."

* * *

 

Large gray eyes lowered sadly as he watched the angel who had awoken him rest her head against the Fire Lord who had fought by their side. And it hurt...so much. He had liked her since he opened his eyes and saw her above him. He had admired her greatly, adored her. He would've given the world to see her smile. Then why did it hurt so much to see her happy with someone else?

Aang turned around, tearing his eyes away from the silent couple sitting beneath the shadows of a tree. He clutched his staff against his chest tightly and quietly sulked back into the palace. He had known something was happening beyond friendship the moment Zuko asked if he had seen Katara that morning. The young Avatar tried to brush it off as curiosity or necessity since the group of injured soldiers from the Earth Kingdom had arrived.

Then Zuko showed up at dinner and joined them rather than eating with his Uncle elsewhere as he usually did. And the turtle ducks that Katara adored meant something to him as well. When he realized that she was allowed to wander in the royal quarters, Aang made the connection. But nothing cemented it until he saw Katara reach for his hand and Zuko kiss hers.

"Every night," a low, solemn voice said in the darkness. "He has been meeting her out there to feed the turtle ducks."

Aang closed his eyes.  _ When did you realize she was so wonderful, Zuko? Do you know how amazing she is? _ "How long?"

Iroh stepped out of the shadows and looked over the Avatar, towards the gardens. "A month...maybe more," the old general admitted. "They talk sometimes, but mostly, they just sit there without saying anything. Rain or clear skies, it doesn't matter. One will come to the other dutifully."

"He's a lucky guy..." Aang said sadly as he looked down at the stone floors. "Very lucky..." The airbender silently passed the old man.

"How long?" Iroh asked as Aang walked passed him. He paused in mid step and closed his eyes.

"Since the moment I opened my eyes."

Iroh nodded his head. "You are strong, Avatar Aang."

"No..." the boy whispered. He continued his long walk back to his room alone. "I'm not."

* * *

 

"Already?" Katara looked saddened as Aang gave her a smile.

"Yep!" he announced cheerfully. "You know how it is. I'm needed back in the Earth Kingdom. Everything is under control here, but there's still some chaos going on along the old occupied towns."

Katara sighed heavily and poked the food on her plate. "But you just got here..." she trailed off, disappointed.

"its okay, Katara," Aang assured her. "I'll come visit again!"

She lifted her head up and gave him a sad smile. "I might not be here the next time you'll come."

"What?" Aang's head shot up and he couldn't help but glance down the table at Zuko. The Fire Lord didn't react in anyway and Aang wondered if he knew. He looked back at Katara questioningly. "Why not?"

"Don't you remember?" Sokka said as he took a break from chewing. "As soon as Katara is done healing the serious injuries of the soldiers here, we're sailing back to the South Pole."

"They need all the waterbenders they can get down there," Katara reminded him. "Master Pakku and the others can't stay there forever. Besides, it's my home."

Aang looked back at Zuko hesitantly. "Is this okay?"

The black haired Lord lifted his gaze and frowned. "Of course it is. She'll finish her job and leave. That's what she was here for."

"But you'll come to the South Pole and visit, right, Aang?" Katara asked, enthusiastically. "You, too, okay Toph?"

"No way," Toph said as she wrinkled her nose. "It's way too cold. And everything is frozen water, anyway. I'll stick to nice solid ground, thank you very much."

Katara chuckled and continued eating. Aang's eyes darted from Katara to Zuko. It was as if nothing had happened the all those night before. As if he hadn't held her hand and she hadn't rested her head against his shoulder. For Aang, it had been nearly a painstaking week since he had first witness their affections first hand. Like Iroh had said, every night they came to each other and Aang had seen it every night he had been there.

He had gone to the gardens, hiding in the shadows of the palace halls in the distance, and watched. He had hoped that it wasn't true, but every night, Zuko would arrive and sit beside Katara. They would exchange a few words, feed, the ducks and then drift into silence. The subtle movements of their bodies; his hand holding hers, her leg brushing against his, her head resting on his shoulders...There was something more than just mutual friendship.

But she deserved it, Aang sincerely believed. For that short year, he was the center of her world. She traveled everywhere with him, reassured him when he needed it, taught him what she knew, held him comfortingly when he needed to be held. She loved him, too...just not in the same way. Katara had done so much for him. He just wanted her to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him. She deserved to be loved.

And that night, he had come to the decision that he should leave and continue is work. Katara would provide the proper support for Zuko in the Fire Nation in his place. Until she said she was leaving.

"Hey...Katara?"

"What is it, Aang?"

"Do you think I can feed the turtle ducks just once more before I go?"

"Sure," she agreed readily. "But I'm not letting you take one with you as a pet."

His smile fell with mock disappointment. "Aww..."

A few hours later, Aang sat by Katara on the stone once more as they watched the turtle ducks chase each other in little circles. Katara was taking a break from the infirmary. From the dampness of her shirt that she hadn't bothered drying, she had some finished a healing session.

"How come you're leaving?" Aang said suddenly. Katara blinked and looked at him questioningly.

"Because I don't live here," she replied. A small smile graced her face. "I'm a waterbender of the Water Tribe. I belong in the ice and snow at the South Pole."

"Yeah..." Aang trailed off. "But you're needed here to. For healing and stuff."

"Most of the serious injuries have been taken care of," she shrugged. "The doctors here can take over from there."

"But..." Aang bit his lower lip and scanned the gardens. "Isn't there something here for you?"

She went quiet. Aang watched as her eyes lowered and her lips fall into a line. "No," she asserted in a low voice. "There's nothing for me here. Nothing  _ can _ be here."

Aang studied her face, confused. "I don't...understand..."  _ What about Zuko? What about the turtle ducks? _ His heart clenched in his chest and he ignored it.

Katara closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I don't  _ belong _ here, Aang," she explained wearily. "They are not my people; they would not accept me living amongst them."

"But Katara-"

"Every day, Aang," Katara sighed as she lifted her head and looked at the sky. "Every day, I go to the infirmaries to heal and every day, soldiers tell me that they would rather die than get help from me. They think I'm going to kill them, Aang. They don't trust me...the only reason they put up with me is because of you, Zuko, and Iroh. Otherwise, I'd just be another lowly Water Tribe peasant."

"That's not true!" Aang exclaimed. She smiled at him sadly. "You're not some lowly peasant, you're Katara! You're strong and smart and you deserve to be respected! They just don't understand!"

"Then a lot of people don't understand," she concluded. She turned her head away. "This isn't my home. I don't belong here. Even if I wanted to stay, many soldiers wouldn't want to be helped by me. I do miss home, Aang. I miss the snow and the cold weather...even the penguins," she added with a small laugh. "I belong there... where I'm needed."

"Katara..."

She took a deep breath and then exhaled. Pasting on a bright smile, she stood up and brushed off her pants. "I better get back to the infirmary," she said as enthusiastically as she could. "I want to get as much done so I can get out early and see you off."

The waterbender turned and headed back for the palace. "Katara!" Aang called out. She stopped halfway to the steps. "Do you really want to leave?" He asked in a quieter voice.

Her eyes closed and she clenched her hands beside her.  _ No... _ "Yes," she replied, keeping her back to Aang. She didn't see his hopeful face take on a look of disappointment. "There is no future for me in the Fire Nation."

* * *

 

He stood to the side as he watched Katara and Sokka wave to the bald headed Avatar and their blind friend that had to be dropped off in Gaoling.

"Zuko! Good luck with everything!" Aang called from his seat on the back of the bison's neck.

The Fire Lord merely lifted his hand up in a small wave as a gust of wind from the bison's ascent washed over the area. Just a few steps in front of him, Katara jumped up and down with her hands in the air, waving energetically as the giant beast flew into the setting sun, towards the Earth Kingdom.

He had heard what she said that afternoon with the Avatar. He had been walking to his room, which overlooked the gardens, and heard her telling her friend her reasoning.

_ "There is no future for me in the Fire Nation." _

Her words felt like a slap in the face. No future? What about the turtle ducks in the pond? The doctors who wanted her to stay? What about  _ him _ ? He ripped his eyes away from the young woman laughing with her brother as the aching in his chest grew stronger.

"Zuko, are you coming inside or not?" Her voice flooded his thoughts, as they had done much of the time recently. He looked up and saw Sokka heading back up the stairs to the palace and Katara waiting for him on the first step. She smiled welcomingly and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to take a walk." he said coldly. Zuko turned sharply and headed into the courtyard. Katara's smile slowly fell from her face and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Katara!" her brother called.

"Coming, Sokka!" She looked over her shoulder one last time before running up after her brother.

Zuko didn't turn back. He kept walking and walking until he found himself in the training courtyard. The sun had already set and nothing but a few guards wandered the perimeter, by the walls.

How dare she? How could she lead him on like that? Holding his hand...leaning against him? He had willing let her get close to him, allowed her to rest against him and held her hands through the rain. Even told her things he wouldn't have ever dreamed to telling her. He had taken  _ pleasure _ in spending time with her! And she took it all for nothing and was ready to leave. As if all those nights together were  _ worthless _ to her.

Zuko threw his arms to the side as flames burst from his fisted hands. His head flew back as he let out a primal, frustrated yell into the night. The air around him sizzled as he let his anger spill forth; consuming him as he tried to forget about the pain he felt when he heard those words escape her lips. Guards and soldiers who were standing to the sides, watched with awe as their Fire Lord threw his outer robes to the ground carelessly and began sending flame after flame into the empty space before him. Soon, the courtyard was a swirl of fire dancing around a sweat drenched body.

And all the way across the palace grounds, sitting on a stone slab, sat a waterbender holding two pieces of bread in her hands while waiting patiently. She smiled as she watched the turtle ducks circle before her.

"Not yet," she scolded them lightly as a giddy feeling coursed through her body. "We have to wait for Zuko."

The turtle ducks quacked, as if understanding and continued to play amongst each other. Katara looked up at the clear sky and sighed contently. She would miss this moment the most when she left. Her heart ached at the mere thought and she shook her head to push the thought out of her mind. She wasn't gone yet. She was still there and she would enjoy her time alone with him.  _ Because you'll never have a chance to be with him again... _

Katara closed her eyes tightly. Just a few minutes longer and he would appear. Minutes turned into an hour and then one hour turned into several. Katara remained in her spot, her eyes growing heavy with sleep.  _ Just a little longer... _ . Her body fell across her seat, dropping the bread in her hands beside her.

For the first time since he had caught her feeling turtle ducks in the rain, Zuko didn't show up.

* * *

 

"This is where you've been the entire night?" Iroh's voice had a distinct sound of disapproval and annoyance in it as Zuko sat on the steps before the court yard, shirtless and still glistening with sweat. His eyes were focused directly ahead of him, at the crescent shaped moon in sky. A faint glow of gold was brimming in the horizon, signaling the arrival of the dawn. "Zuko! Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Uncle," Zuko said. He drew his eyes away from the sky and looked back at his discarded robes. "I'll go change." He mumbled as he stood up. He bent down to gather his clothes.

"Forget about your clothes!" Iroh shouted. "What were you thinking - staying up and firebending all night? It's already morning!"

"I just felt the need to do some practice-"

"Did you feel the need to leave a cold young woman sleeping by the pond as well?" Zuko's head snapped up.

His eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with his Uncle. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Go and see for yourself!" Iroh said as he pointed towards the palace. Zuko slowly ascended the stairs and before long, he was running down the halls of the palace. He didn't care who saw him or who got in his way; Katara was asleep in the pond!

"Are you crazy?" Zuko hissed to himself as he ran. What was she thinking? Pressure collected at his chest as he approached the royal quarters.

She was waiting for him. His eyes widened with realization. And he hadn't shown up.

"Katara, you stubborn fool..." Zuko rounded the corner and ran out into the gardens. The chill morning air cooled his heated skin as he looked around the private gardens. He couldn't see her. He felt his heart quicken in his chest as an onset of worries reached him. Where was she? What happened to her? Guilt gnawed at him. He could already see Sokka attacking him for whatever happened to Katara. And the Avatar...what would he do if he found out?

He jumped over the railing and made a beeline for the pond.

Nothing.

His eyes narrowed, confused as he looked around the garden. The turtle ducks were roosting in their nest at the far end of the pond. But other than that, there was no sign of Katara.

_ Uncle... _ Zuko gritted his teeth as let out a growl and he punched the tree. His hit vibrated through its trunk and sent leaves falling on to the surface of the water as Zuko stormed back to the covered walkway and headed for his room. Cursing his Uncle for such a low joke, Zuko pushed his doors opened and came to a complete halt.

Brown hair cascaded over red silk sheets, the finest in the country. Blue eyes were closed as soft, full pink lips were parted. Warm, even breaths escaped from them. The thick red comforter covered her body as she laid in the center of his massive bed, sleeping soundly.

"Your room was the closest," Iroh explained behind him. "She's not heavy, but I'm not that young anymore."

Zuko closed his eyes tightly. "She was there?" he asked, if only to confirm his suspicions.

"Waiting all night."

_ I don't understand... _ Zuko lowered his head. "I'm sorry Uncle."

"Your apologies go to her, not me," the old man rebuffed. "I suggest you apologize the second she wakes up...and here..." Zuko turned around just as Iroh tossed him a small cloth bag. "There were these pieces of bread by her when I found her this morning."

He felt as if he had been slapped once more, only this time he deserved it. "Thank you, Uncle." Iroh gave his nephew a nod of his head and retreated down the hall.

Zuko turned back to the sleeping young woman on his bed and slowly approached her. He closed the doors behind him and dropped the packet of bread on the nearest table. Hesitantly, he made his way towards this large canopy bed and stopped right over the side.

"What took you so long?" Her voice was cracked and dry. He grimaced at the sound and looked around for some water. "Zuko..." A tan hand reached out from under the blanket and he found himself reaching to meet it. His hand wrapped around hers tightly. "The turtle ducks didn't get fed..."

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he sat by her bedside and brought her hands to his lips once more.

"Are we going to go feed them...?" she asked tiredly. Zuko closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes...tonight."

"Promise?" Two tried blue eyes slowly blinked open.

"I promise." he swore.

"Don't be late," she mumbled, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I'm not going to wait up for you again..." He smiled weakly and squeezed her hand. Her lips slowly fell into a small frown. "Zuko...why didn't you come?"

Yet another slap in the face. Zuko looked down at her and shook his head. "Are you blind?" he said, in the most arrogant voice he could summon. "I came, didn't I? I'm sitting right here, so I did come. I'm just late."

She smiled slightly as her eyes closed once more. "I like it here..." she mumbled deliriously as she snuggled deeper into the bed."It's warm..."

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Then stay."

"I can't..."

His eyes opened and looked at her with a partially confused and partially annoyed expression. "Why? If you like it here, then stay. It's that's simple."

"No, Zuko..." she whispered out breathily."You don't understand..."

"What is there to understand?" Zuko snapped. "I don't see why you're making it so complicated-"

"Zuko," Katara's hand squeezed his to get his attention. "I am needed at the South Pole...Just like I told Aang."

_ You also told him something else... _ He accused. He released her hand and gently tucked it back beneath the blanket. "You're tired. Get some sleep." He ordered. He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she called out tiredly.

He reached back as he walked away and tugged the chord that bound his hair back. He ran one hand through his damp hair and headed towards the door. "Go to sleep, Katara," He said as he opened on the doors. "There is nothing for you here." He added in a low voice, unable to contain the bitterness. The door closed and Katara felt something warm slide down her cheeks as she laid there.

"But I want there to be..."

 


	3. Chapter Three

There was an urgent knocking on the heavy wooden doors that lead into Zuko's bedroom. Katara rolled over and carefully tugged down the blanket over her body, just enough to reveal her head. Her eyes blinked and adjusted to the bright sunlight that was flooding through the windows.

"Who is it...?" she grumbled.

"Katara, my dear," Iroh's voice said from behind the doors. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to get up now."

"What...?" Katara rolled over and looked up at the unfamiliar canopy above her. Her eyes squinted.  _ When did they install that? _

"Your brother is looking for you and couldn't find you in your room. I can only imagine what he'll do if he discovers you're sleeping in my nephew's bed."

That woke her up. She shot up in bed, rigid and alert as her eyes darted around the foreign room. Red canopy. Red walls. Red drapes. She looked down around her and gulped. Red bed sheets...She closed her eyes and groaned, wracking her brain to try to remember what had happened. She had fallen asleep outside by the pond...someone who smelled like tea had carried her in. It was probably Iroh. And then...Zuko found her.

Hazy memories of that morning flooded back to her, making her flush. Part of her found it hard to believe that he had apologized so easily for being 'late'. He had held her hand as she rested against the impossibly soft pillows. She felt safe and warm. Katara liked it.

_ "Then stay." _

She felt her heart quicken, remembering his words. Did he really want her to stay? A broad smile crossed her lips and she fell back into the bed contently.

"Katara? Katara, are you awake?" Iroh called once again.

"Yes!" she called back, unable to stop grinning.

"You should get up soon. Your brother will eventually come here to search for you and then I'm afraid we might end up one less Fire Lord." Iroh chuckled.

Katara giggled and grabbed the edge of the blanket. She threw it off her legs and scooted to the side of the. She briefly wondered where Zuko was. The last time she had seen him, he was walking out the doors... She froze at the edge of the bed. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as she remembered the coldness of his voice as he left.

"Iroh!" Katara stumbled forward and raced to the doors. She grabbed a handle and pulled it open, slightly surprising the friendly old general. "Iroh, where is Zuko?"

"He is in a meeting with some of the nobles," Iroh said. "I would have joined him, but he told me you were still sleeping here."

Katara's heart raced as she ran her hand down her face. "When will the meeting be over?"

"Who knows?" Iroh shrugged. "Those nobles...all they do is talk and talk and talk-"

"I need to talk to Zuko!" Katara pleaded as she grabbed on to his arm. "Where is he?"

"He is in his hearing room," Iroh said. Katara nodded and took one step forward. Iroh took hold of her arm before she could take off running. "Katara," he began seriously. "Can it wait until the meeting is over?"

"Huh?" she asked dumbly. The only thing going through her mind was Zuko and how he reacted. Why had gotten so angry all of a sudden?

"Zuko needs the support of those nobles. Think about how it will make him look if you barge in there and disturb their meeting." Iroh explained.

Her eyes lowered and she nodded. "Of course...I understand," she mused. He let go of her arm and she sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking straight," she admitted as she looked back at him. She offered a weak smile. "I'll wait until I seem him sometime later. I know he's a busy man."

"Hmm..." Iroh raised an eyebrow and rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "You know what you need? Some tea," He smiled brightly. "Come with me and we'll get you something nice and warm to drink."

"Oh...but...Sokka is still looking for me." She reminded him.

Iroh waved his hand dismissively. "Do not worry about that. He will not attack  _ Zuko _ if he finds you drinking tea with  _ me _ ." he smiled knowingly and Katara relaxed.

She nodded and followed Iroh towards one of the pavilions just outside the royal quarters. He called a maid over and instructed her to bring out some jasmine tea for him and his guest. She bowed and rushed off quickly. Katara took a seat on one of the chairs around the table and waited for Iroh to take a seat in front of her.

"I'm sorry for having to keep you from the meeting." she apologized softly.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, surprised. "I'd take having tea with a pretty young lady over being stuck in a stuffy room with those nobles any day."

Katara giggled and smiled brightly. "Still, thank you," she insisted. "You carried me into Zuko's bedroom this morning, didn't you?"

"Ah...how did you know it was me? Couldn't you have possibly mistaken me for a striking young man?"

She laughed and shook her head. "You smell like tea. I kind of figured it was you." she assured him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. Had I known you were asleep out there, I would've gone to get you earlier."

"No, no, it's my fault," Katara sighed. "I was stubborn and stayed out there when I should've gone up to my room."

Iroh looked at her carefully and shook his head. "If it's anyone's fault, it is my nephew's. He spent all night practicing his firebending. I don't think he got any sleep, but if he left a young lady out in the cold-"

"Iroh," Katara cut him off suddenly and looked hesitant to ask him her next question. "How do you know he left me there?"

She saw the brief look of panic in his eyes before he let out a heavy breath and resigned. "I know that you and Zuko...occasionally meet out in the pond. I sleep in the royal quarters, so I've passed by once or twice."  _ Or several times a week... _

"Oh..." Katara blushed slightly and looked down at the table. One of the servants arrived and placed a tray in front of them holding a porcelain teapot, two cups, and a small tray of pastries for a snack.

Iroh poured her some tea and then motioned for her to take one of the small pastries. "You know, my nephew is a good boy. He's turning into a fine young man. I'm just happy to know that he finally has some real friends."

"Didn't he have any friends going to school?" Katara asked as she sipped on her tea.

Iroh chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid I was his only friend for most of his life. Zuko is a loner by nature, but even loners need confidants. Especially now amidst all of this..." Iroh said looking around. They were in the middle of one of the gardens, but she understood that he meant the situation the Fire Nation was in. "He will need all the support he can get from friends. The court is a dangerous place for a new Fire Lord. Nobles are like predators, the military is demanding, and he has thousands of citizens to care for now."

Katara nodded. "It's so much work...I'm sure Zuko can handle it."

Iroh smiled slightly and took another drink from his cup. "And what about you? How is the work at the infirmary? I've been hearing good things about you from the doctors."

A wide, sheepish smile spread over Katara's face and she looked away shyly. "There isn't anything to brag about. I'm just doing what I can."

"Still, the patients that you have been seeing have healed far faster than the ones you haven't. Your waterbending is a gift. You should be very proud."

She smiled and nodded. "I am...thank you."

"It will be disappointing when you leave," Iroh told her calmly. "Must you leave so soon?"

"I'm afraid so," Katara replied. "The tribe needs waterbenders and we can't expect the Northern Water Tribe waterbenders to stay there forever."

"I suppose that is true..." Iroh trailed off. "How long will you be gone?"

Katara jerked her head back, surprised. "Gone?"

"Well, you are going to come back, are you not?" Iroh asked. "There is still a lot that needs to be done here and we will need all the help we can get. Besides, you still represent the Avatar to the people. Having you here gives them peace of mind."

Katara's mouth opened slightly as she tried to find the words to explain her plans. "General Iroh..." she began carefully."I don't plan on coming back."

Iroh nearly dropped his cup. His eyes went wide as he looked at the blue eyed waterbender. "Not coming back? But..."

"I'm needed at the South Pole. I don't know how long it will take to rebuild our little village and even if we get it re-built and fortified, waterbenders are still needed there to heal and teach." She watched the disappointment grace his aging face as he lowered his cup and nodded understandingly.

"You have been here so long...it seems almost natural that you belong here."

She almost laughed at the notion. She could never belong there. Katara shook her head. "This is a beautiful place and, under different circumstances, maybe I would stay. But I belong with my family and my people in the South Pole. I miss my grandmother and my father. I miss the snow and the penguins..."

Iroh smiled kindly and nodded. "I see...you and your brother will be missed."

"No..." Katara shook her head and bit into a small cake. She chewed on it quietly before swallowing. "There are plenty of competent doctors here that will oversee the infirmaries-"

"I think you misunderstand," Iroh told her. " _ You _ will be  _ missed _ ." Katara tilted her head to the side and gave him a confused look.

"I don't think I know what you mean..."

Iroh sighed and took a bite out of his pastry. He noticed her cup was empty and reached for the tea pot when a voice cut through the pavilion.

"There you are!" Sokka exclaimed as he ran from the main pathway on to their covered snack area. "Do you know how long I was looking for you? Where were you?"

"Ah, young Sokka," Iroh smiled warmly. "That is my fault. I saw your sister this morning and insisted she have tea with me. Would you like to join us?" He offered.

Sokka felt his entire argument and frustration melt away as the old man lifted up a small plate of pastries. "Looks like we got carried away with the chat." Katara added.

"You two are always busy and you've been here for a few months now. Yet we've never had tea together yet!" Iroh exclaimed. "I thought that it would be nice for us to sit down and get to know each other a little better."

Sokka raised an eyebrow as he munched on a handful of pastries. "Um...General Iroh, we traveled together for a while, remember? We used to always have tea with you."

"Yes, but that was then! I miss the company!" Iroh pouted sadly.

Katara chuckled slightly and finished off her cake. "Iroh, thank you for the tea and pastries, but I'm afraid we should be heading back to the infirmaries."

"No, we're not," Sokka stated. Katara looked at him curiously. "You promised to take a break. It's not good for you to be stuck in the infirmaries all day and never get some rest. Even the doctors alternate."

"Sokka, what exactly do you think we can do?" Katara sighed. "We've walked around the palace so many times, it's getting boring. I don't want to spend the day just sitting around and doing nothing."

"I don't know..." Sokka shrugged. "Maybe we can go out to the town?"

"Why don't you go shopping?" Iroh suggested. "Nothing says fun like sales!"

"But we don't have any mon-"

"I think I will join you!" Iroh announced. He stood up and ushered for them to follow him. "Let me gather some soldiers and arrange a ride for us into town. You two go and get ready! We'll meet at the central courtyard in twenty minutes!"

"But, Iroh..." Katara began hesitantly.

"What do we need guards for? Will we be attacked?" Sokka asked.

"No, of course not," Iroh said as he lead the way. "They're for holding our bags!"

* * *

 

"Iroh, this was too much," Katara told him once more as they wandered into the palace followed by half a dozen guards and Sokka, all carrying arm loads of bags, boxes, and assorted packages. "You really didn't have to."

"We can't let you return home without the proper souvenirs for everyone!" Iroh gasped.

"Yeah?" Sokka grumbled as he passed, his legs shaking as if they would give in at any moment from the sheer weight of the packages. "Who exactly do you plan to give THIS to?" In his arms was a large wooden statue of a turtle duck, as well as two bolts of blue silk.

"Gran-Gran deserves something nice to wear!" Katara argued.

"I'm talking about this thing!" Sokka nearly screamed, shaking the turtle duck in his arms. Katara just shrugged and looked over at the pleased old general beside her.

"Uncle, what is all of this?" a horrified voice exclaimed from the hall.

"Hmm...I was hoping he would still be in the meeting..." Iroh mumbled disappointedly. Zuko was stomping forward, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a scowl as he sent withering glares at the soldiers.

"Who said you could go shopping today? I can't believe you left me alone with those...those wolves while you go gallivanting around picking up..." Zuko growled as he waved his hand at the massive wooden turtle duck. "Whatever THAT is!"

"Zuko, calm down," Iroh appealed as he held his hands up calmly. "I escorted Katara and her brother to the market today. You know she  _ voluntarily _ works at the infirmary and doesn't have any money. Don't you think the least we could do was let her have a breather from this palace and go out into town?"

The Fire Lord let out a frustrated growl. "Are you trying to tell me that all of these are  _ hers _ ?" He demanded, pointing to the blue eyed waterbender.

Iroh smiled. "Yes."

"Ugh!" Zuko threw his arms in the air turned his glare to Katara. "Are these really all yours?" All thoughts to talking to Zuko about what happened that morning disappeared suddenly and she found herself growing nervous under his gaze.

Katara glanced over his shoulder at Iroh who was nodding encouragingly. "Yes?" she asked weakly. Zuko grumbled and rolled his eyes. He didn't believe her, but he'd let it slide.

"Uncle, I need to talk to you! NOW." Zuko stressed. He turned away and started stalking back from where he came.

Iroh slid over to one of the guards and slipped him a gold coin. "Make sure all my tea gets to my room."

"Yes, sir!"

The old general turned back to his shopping companions and gave him a disappointed smile. "I'm afraid we won't be having dinner with you two tonight. So please enjoy yourselves."

Katara shook her head. "Thank you for the tea and the shopping, Iroh-"

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled further down the hall.

"I'm coming, Zuko!" Iroh shouted back. He sighed heavily. "That boy...so impatient..." He purposely took his time walking to a small meeting room where Zuko was pacing back and forth. A perplexed look graced the young Fire Lord's face as Iroh signaled for the guards to close the doors behind him.

"You were right," Zuko began as the sound the doors echoed through the room. A pair of golden eyes locked on to Iroh's. "They've begun."

"They don't waste any time, do they?" Iroh mused. He took a seat on the nearest chair as Zuko continued to pace the floor before him. "What happened?"

"This meeting was merely to reinstate that they have been pardoned and are able to keep their titles, status, and wealth, Zuko exclaimed."Then, while I was telling them my plans for post war rebuilding, someone mentioned the issue of a wife or consort! They even threw around some names of their daughters, granddaughters, nieces and what have you as possible contenders! Don't they understand that there are more important things than that? We just got out of war!"

"Zuko, you are right. We are still unstable. That is the reason they are hinting at the subject. All the nobles had been previously loyal to your father and are wary of you because of that."

"But I've already pardoned all of them!"

"That doesn't matter. What they want is security. Security for themselves, their families and their interests," Iroh explained. "If you took one of their daughters are a wife or consort, they would feel secure."

"I have no interest in women right now, Uncle. I have a nation to rebuild!"

"And you will need someone there at your side to aide you."

"I have you."

"I will not always be here." Iroh added reluctantly. Zuko stopped pacing and turned to look at him.

"You're starting to sound like them." he grumbled.

"Well, I understand where they are coming from. Zuko, I'm not asking you to get married or even pick one of their daughters. I'm just saying do not brush off the idea so easily. Show them that you are entertaining the idea instead of immediately disregarding them."

"I know, I know..." Zuko sighed. He lifted his hand and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I just...I don't think I'm ready to get married."

"We can try to hold them off for now, but you will not be young forever," Iroh told him. "Soon, they will start asking for an heir to secure your lineage to the throne. It is important that you provide this nation with one."

Zuko inhaled deeply and tilted his head back. "I don't want to think about that yet...My people are dying over seas and within my nation, chaos still runs in some places. I need to focus on getting control of everything."

"You've had a rough day," Iroh said as he stood up and crossed the room. He put a caring hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I have just the thing for you. I bought this new tea today from the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko frowned and looked at his Uncle. "I thought you said those were all Katara's things." he stated, annoyed.

Iroh's eyes widened for a split second before he smiled widely. "Would you believe she bought me a gift?"

* * *

 

Katara sat on the stone slab and nervously looked down at her reflection on the water below. Ripples created by the turtle ducks contorted her image, but it didn't matter. She ran her hand down the front of her dress, straightening the non-existent wrinkles on the smooth blue silk. Nervously, her hands rose and played with the loose wavy hair that framed her face. Maybe it was too much...

When she had arrived, the turtle ducks began quacking and swam towards her as they usually did. However when they neared her they stopped, as if wondering if she were someone else. Katara chuckled and assured the little creatures that she was herself and even offered them a few pieces of bread. She felt her cheeks warm up. Perhaps she had over done it with the new dress and the unbraided hair.

After dinner, she had hung around with Sokka for a few hours before heading to her room. When she arrived, she saw all the things Iroh had purchased for her laying around and, giddy, she began digging through all of them. Every little thing that caught her eyes had nearly been bought for her. She only managed to stop the enthusiastic old man when she assured him that, on second thought, the broach, hair pins, dress, jewelry, shoes, and other random trinkets were not as cute as she had originally thought they were.

However, in the end, she came out with an entire new wardrobe. She'd never seen so many shades of blue cloth in her life. A dozen new dresses, mostly designed in Fire Nation fashion, laid across her bed. She had walked around it several times, debating which one to try on first.

Her entire life, Katara only had a few sets of clothing. Having hundreds of clothes were pointless in a small village where there was no time for elegant banquets and elaborate balls. She felt spoiled as she tired on dress after dress in front of a large mirror against the wall. With one particular dress; a long set of dark blue outer robes that allowed white inner robes to peek from her collar and sleeve; she had unraveled her hair and held it up.

The smooth fabric felt wonderful against her skin as she walked around in a little circle, trying to view her backside in the mirror. Katara blushed. She felt like a princess.

What had driven her to meet Zuko for their nightly turtle duck feeding decked out in a noble woman's dress suddenly escaped her and she began to wonder if she looked foolish.

_ Of course you look foolish! He's used to seeing you either in your robe or in your clothes from the South Pole. He'll probably think you look ridiculous in Fire Nation robes! He did last time! _ Katara grimaced as she remembered the last time she had attempted to wear a robe in public.

The look on his face at her failed attempt was burned into her memory. Katara clutched the cloth napkin she had used to carry bread and suddenly stood up from her seat on the stone. She was going to change. Maybe she could make it back before Zuko arrived. There was no way he was going to see her like she was. Determinedly, she turned around.

Not one step forward and she froze in her place before the imposing figure of the Fire Lord. Her eyes went wide as saucers as golden eyes mirrored her look of surprise. Her heart began to race as embarrassment flooded her body. Her mind began cursing her stupid idea of dressing up to...to...impress Zuko? What had seen thinking?

Across from her, Zuko had been approaching the pond when he saw the blue seated figure on the stone. For a moment, he wondered if she had bought a new robe, but as he neared her, he began to notice the intricate embroidery on the edges of the cloth and then the style of the dress. Half of him was surprised while the other had suddenly blanked.

"Um..." Katara began nervously. "I'll be right back. I need to change." She lowered her head, avoiding his gaze as she tried to step around him.

His arm shot up and grabbed her forearm. The material of her robes was very fine and suddenly he no longer found himself annoyed at his Uncle for leaving him that morning to go shopping. "Did you buy that dress?"

"Actually, your uncle bought it," Katara replied shyly. Her eyes were still diverted and Zuko smirked. "Hope you don't mind."

"No, it's nice," Nice? He had just spent Agni knew how long staring at her before she turned around and caught him and all he could say was 'nice'. Iroh would be laughing at his idiocy. He pulled her back gently and held her at arm's length. "It fits this time."

Her hands clenched at her sides as she gritted her teeth. "It was tailored to fit me." she hissed defensively.

"You tied the sashes correctly." he added. Katara pulled her arm away roughly and took a step back.

"I just wanted to see how it was like wearing it. Here," Katara handed him the bread. "Hold this. I'll be back after I change."

He tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Katara asked, exasperated. "To get out of this." She explained, motioning to the dress.

"Exactly, why do you want to get out of that?" Zuko asked. "You're already here. It's not like the dress will get ruined if you sit down on the stone."

She opened her mouth to try to argue, but found herself speechless. "I...but..."

Zuko sighed heavily and looked away, not able to look her in the eye. "The robes fit you...well. The color brings out your eyes. My Uncle has good taste..." He admitted.

Katara's eyes widened once more. "You...like it?"

"It fits you," Zuko grumbled. He turned away and marched to his usual seat. "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to feed them with me?" He demanded. Katara smiled slowly and gathered up the hems of her robes as she rushed to her place beside him.

He handed her some bread and began feeding the turtle ducks. "Your Uncle bought me so much. He really didn't have to."

"Don't worry about him. He revels in shopping," Zuko replied. "Even when we were in exile, he'd window shop."

Katara giggled and nodded. "That seems like him. He kept insisting I buy things for the people back in my village. That's how we ended up with the wooden turtle duck."

His movements slowed down as he reminded her that she was leaving. Zuko's eyes went down to his hands as he watched them tear apart the bread for the fowl. "So you are really leaving."

Katara paused in the middle of tossing a piece into the water. Her eyes lowered and she nodded. "Of course. I'm needed back home."

"When are you leaving?" he asked in a solemn voice.

Katara took a deep breath. "Soon," she replied softly. "I've been requested to stay a few more days to monitor some of the patients. Once the last one is sent home, Sokka and I will also go home."

"I see..." They sat there in silence as they finished off the pieces of bread that Katara had brought with her. "Do you hate it here?"

Katara's head quickly turned to his as he suddenly spoke. "No...I don't hate it here."

"Is the only reason you're going back to the South Pole to help rebuild?"

"Well, I miss home. Zuko, you know how that feels..." Katara whispered. "Before I met Aang and traveled with him around the world, I've never known anything other than my village. And then suddenly I find myself away from home for a year...I miss it."

He knew how she felt. He had missed the Fire Nation so greatly while he was banished that he had nearly lost himself in catching the Avatar just so he could return. "I suppose the South Pole also needs rebuilding. Perhaps more so than the Fire Nation."

"Under different circumstances, Zuko...I would stay," Katara admitted. She closed her eyes as she drew her legs up to her chest. "But those circumstances are far different from the ones now."

"You should come back." he asserted, sternly. She felt something else in his voice. Something more than a demand.

"No. I don't belong here."

"You belong where you want to belong," Zuko snapped. Katara turned her head away as Zuko looked at her. "I don't understand! If you want to stay here, why don't you?"

"I told you, Zuko, I don't belong here. I belong at the South Pole-"

"I heard what you told the Avatar," Zuko spat out suddenly. Katara's eyes flew open. "Is there really nothing for you here?"

Memories of that morning returned to her and Katara gripped the cloth of her robes. "I can't stay here..." she repeated quietly.

"Why not?" he demanded loudly. The pain of her admonition was eating away him. "What is stopping you from staying?"  _ Tell me! _ his mind pleaded.  _ Tell me and I will make it go away! _

Katara shook her head and looked up at him. "Have you been to the infirmaries?"

"What?" he gasped out. He scowled. "What are you talking about now?"

"Have you been to the infirmaries, Zuko? Do you know what they say?" Katara asked. Zuko slowly shook his head, unsure of where she was leading. "Every day I hear hateful things directed at me. The soldiers don't trust me. They think I'm beneath them. I've heard...horrible things from them. Things that imply that the only reason I wasn't already killed was because I...I was having relations with you!" Zuko's eyes widened.

"I...I as told that the harassment has lessened." he choked out. Katara shook her head.

"It's not that it lessens, but its entertainment value fades," she explained. "The soldiers and their families, even their children, don't accept me, Zuko. I don't think I can live in a place where I'm despised."

"You are not despised," Zuko hissed. "Those soldiers don't know what they're saying-"

"They do know, Zuko," Katara insisted. She turned her head away and slowly stood up. She soothed her hair behind her ear as she brushed off her dress. "I can never be accepted here...no matter how much I want to be." She whispered, looking down at him.

Zuko shook his head and stood up. "These last few nights-"

"Stop it," Katara pleaded quietly as she raised her hands. His eyes stayed locked on to hers as her soft hands cupped the sides of his face. "We're young, Zuko, but not stupid. If we keep this up, things will get out of control."

"Katara, what are you talking about?" Zuko whispered as he held in his breath.

Her thumbs gently traced circles across the corners of his eyes. "It would be best if we remained friends."

He felt as if he had just been hit in the gut. His eyes searched hers desperately. "We are friends. What we're doing now..."

She shook her head and Zuko frowned. "It's not that there is nothing for me here, Zuko. It's just that there  _ cannot _ be anything for me here. Whatever feeding the turtle ducks was leading to is somewhere we can't go."

"You're insane," he accused lamely. "All we were doing was feeding the stupid animals."

"I think it's best if we stop before we get any further."

"Stop what? Further with what?" he scoffed. His chest was aching. It was a slow, crushing pain spreading through his body, making him weak. He detested that feeling.

"Zuko-"

He shoved her arms away from him and turned away, disgusted. "You're imagining things," he hissed coldly as he backed away from her. "If you're implying that I could possibly be attracted to you, you're sadly mistaken. I'm here to feed the turtle ducks and make sure they are healthy. That is all!"

Katara closed her eyes tightly as he turned around. Wet tears rimmed her lashes. "I see..." she whimpered quietly. He was lying. She  _ knew _ he was. "I guess I read too much into it."

Zuko clenched his hands, willing himself not to explode. "Since you will be leaving soon, you will no longer be coming to the garden to feed them," he said in a low voice. "I suggest you leave. This area is for members of the royal family  _ only _ . You are nothing but a naive, Water Tribe  _ peasant _ ."

She bit her trembling lips to keep from crying out. "Then forgive me," she choked out as she dashed passed him. "Your highness."  _ It's easier this way, Katara. It would've been harder if you continued. It would've hurt more. _

Zuko watched as she ran up the steps as fast as she could. She stumbled twice on the long blue robes that flowed around her body. The gentle colors disappeared into the darkness of the hall and Zuko fell to his knees. His eyes remained on the spot where she had vanished from. Why did it hurt so much...?

Thunder sounded in the distance and Zuko tilted his head up to the sky. Dark clouds had gathered over head as heavy drops of rain fell from the sky. The Fire Lord closed his eyes as the cold, clean rain washed over his body. Water. Katara was water to him. Lightning flashed and Zuko opened his eyes.

_ Where will you be, Katara...The next time it rains...? _

* * *

 

"I hope I was of some help," Katara bowed her head respectfully as the doctors surrounded her. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"No, no...it is us who should thank you, Katara of the Water Tribe," one of the doctors insisted. "Half of these men would hot have made it with your healing."

"And the other half would be in much more pain," another added. "Thank you for  _ your _ help." The doctors bowed their heads to her and Katara smiled shyly.

"I should get going," she said as the doctors stood up straight. "I still have some packing to do."

"You will always be welcomed back," the head doctor told her. "But hopefully, not needed." He added amiably. Katara smiled and nodded with agreement.

She looked back at the room of wounded men. While they doctors were seeing her off, it had grown strangely quiet in the room. She offered them a weak smile and headed out the door.

"All done?" Sokka asked. He pushed himself up from where he was leaning against the wall and looked at his sister.

"Yes...all the patients are stable now."

"How about you?" Sokka looked weary figure up and down. "Are you sure you're up for the trip?"

"Are you kidding me?" Katara laughed as he fell into step beside her. "The sooner I can get to Gran-Gran's sea prunes, the better." Sokka chuckled and rubbed his stomach.

"Here's to that!" The two siblings headed down the hall when the sound of footsteps grew louder behind them.

"Wait! Wait! Doctor lady!" Katara and Sokka exchanged confused looks before turning around. A little black haired girl was racing towards them, a small blue flower in her clutched in one chubby hand.

"Me?" Katara asked curiously. She knelt down as the child stumbled to a stop before her.

"Yes!" the little girl smiled broadly. "This is for you!" She lifted up the flower and placed it in Katara's hand. Her eyes widened with surprise. "The doctor said because of you, my daddy's alive. Thank you for saving him!"

Katara's eyes softened as she felt tears collect at her eyes. "I..." she began. She blinked back the tears and smiled. "Thank you for the flower."

The little girl beamed a proud smile. "Mei! Mei!" A woman rushed out of the room and gasped as she saw her daughter standing before the two strangers. "Mei, what are you doing?"

"She wasn't doing anything wrong-" Katara began as she stood up, but the woman cut her off.

"Stay away from my daughter!" She swept down and grabbed Mei in her arms before rushing back. Katara jerked her head back, surprised.

"Bye, doctor lady!" Mei waved cheerfully, ignorant of her mother's reaction. Katara lifted her hand and waved sadly.

"It would be great, wouldn't it?" Sokka said thoughtfully as he watched the mother and daughter disappear back into the infirmary. "If everyone was like that little girl..."

"Everyone starts out like that little girl, Sokka," Katara whispered softly. "But then everyone forgets," She smiled fondly and lifted the flower up to her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "So...is everything packed?"

"Almost. Just get the rest of your clothes and we'll bring it with us to the dock tonight." Sokka told her.

"I better hurry up and pack then."

"Yeah, General Iroh has prepared a big meal for us before we leave," Sokka smiled lopsidedly. "Mm...I can't wait."

Katara chuckled and shook her head. "See...you do have a one track mind!" She waved at him and turned the corner. "I'll see you at dinner!"

Sokka shrugged and headed for the dining hall. Katara had a smile on her face as she walked down the corridor. Occasionally, she reached up and touched the frail blue flower in her hair.

"Lord Zuko's decision pardon my daughter for her part in the previous regime was a just one," a man was saying. Katara froze in mid step and looked around. "He is a good man."

The voices were coming from around the corner and Katara ran behind the nearest pillar. "A good man might not necessarily make a great leader," another voice replied. "His was far too generous with the reparations to the other countries. The Fire Nation will be heavily taxed for years to come."

"His budget plan will be revealed in a week or two from what I heard," yet another man added. "But you are right; he was very generous with the other nations."

"That's all well and good for them, but what about us? People from the northern regions are clamoring for stability to be brought to them."

"The Fire Lord needs to send a positive message to the people soon, else a revolt is inevitable." Behind the pillar Katara's eyes widened. A revolt? So soon? Were people that unhappy?

"He's so young, it's hard for people to truly follow someone as inexperienced in politics as he is." Katara shook her head and resisted the urge to defend him. She'd seen first hand how he handed international politics.

"Have you heard about Nobleman Wu's daughter? He's offered her to the Fire Lord."

"Already! She has not even turned of age to marry yet!" Katara felt her heart stop. She leaned heavily against the pillar and slid down to the ground.

"Then it officially begins," the first voice said. "I will speak to Mai about the Fire Lord."

Another man snorted indignantly. "Do you really believe that the Fire Lord will take your daughter? After she had aided his sister?"

"He pardoned her, did he not? Surely that must mean something." Their voices disappeared down the hall and Katara wrapped her arms around herself.

Her mind tried to rationalize what she had heard. Zuko was the Fire Lord. An unmarried Fire Lord. It would only be natural that his people wanted him married, if only to provide an heir. And being royalty, political marriages were...inevitable. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillar.

Katara felt her heart ache. She hadn't seen him in three days. Not since that night she ran from the garden. She had purposely avoided him whenever she wasn't in the infirmary and hadn't set foot anywhere near the royal quarters. Katara had engrossed herself in her work with the patients, trying to keep him out of her mind. However, the second her mind was no longer occupied, his name, his face, and his voice drifted back and burned it into all her thoughts.

It was for the best that they end it before anything came of it. No matter how much she might have wanted to continue, she knew it would never work out. Maybe...just maybe, if Zuko wasn't the Fire Lord or if she were of the Fire Nation, then it would've been all right. But a Water Tribe peasant had no place to be the wife of the Fire Lord.

_ Wife... _ she thought bitterly.  _ Don't be stupid Katara...There is no way he'd even take you as that. He's smart. He knows that it wouldn't work. You two had to break it off sometime... _ She took a deep breath and slowly pushed herself up. Slowly, she headed back to her room.

In time, Zuko would find a beautiful bride. Probably a daughter of an esteemed nobleman. She would have pale skin and black hair and gold eyes just like him. She'd be rich, from a powerful family, graceful and have every lady like manner Katara lacked. And then Zuko would forget all about her. The thought hurt.

She reached her room and quickly shoved her remaining clothes into a bag before slinging it over her shoulder. She looked around the room that she had called her own the last few months and tried to embed its image into her mind. She would never rest within those walls ever again.

Katara closed the door behind her and handed her bag to an awaiting servant. "Please take this to the cart awaiting in the front court."

The servant bowed. "Yes, Lady Katara."

She smiled sadly as he turned around and carried her bag off. Lady Katara...that had a nice sound. She turned to the opposite direction and headed to the dining room. As she reached the doors she inhaled deeply and pasted a wide smile on her face. The doors were opened for her and she smiled at three people already gathered there.

"About time!" Sokka said as his stomach grumbled, unashamed. "I'm starving!"

"Sorry, Sokka," Katara chuckled. "I just had to finish packing. I sent my bag to the cart." She took her seat at the far end of the table, at the last remaining seat.

"Great," Sokka said. He looked at Iroh, who was sitting across from him. "Before we start, I guess I should show some manners," He lifted up his cup and stood up, much to Katara's amusement. "General Iroh, Fire Lord Zuko, on behalf of myself and Katara, I'd like to thank you for your hospitality these last few months."

"Your gratitude is humbly accepted," Iroh smiled as he raised his own cup. He looked over at his nephew who was sitting at the head of the table. "Isn't that right, Zuko?"

The young Fire Lord kept his eyes diverted from Katara's. He lifted up his own cup and nodded his head. "May you both have a safe journey to the South Pole." His voice was calm and neutral, almost emotionless.

Katara lifted up her drink and toasted it with the others before following their example and drinking. "All right!" Sokka exclaimed as he sat back down and dug into the first dish in front of him.

Iroh laughed at the sight. "Do not worry, Sokka. I have asked the maids to prepare some food for your journey."

Sokka's eyes widened and he gave Iroh a look of absolute appreciation. As he thanked the old general over and over, while tearing into some meat with his teeth, Katara quietly ate the meal before her. She raised her eyes once in a while, trying to catch a glimpse at Zuko as he silently ate across from her. Not once did he speak or bother looking at her.

Katara felt her heart twist in her chest. She just wanted to talk to him...just once more. She wanted to apologize if she hurt him. She wanted to say she cared for him...more than she realized. Just one more time, she wanted to be with him.

"It looks like it will rain again tonight," Iroh said as he brought some food to his lips. "I hope you two get an early start so you won't be caught in the rain."

"That won't be a problem," Sokka grinned. "After all, I'm traveling with one of the world's greatest waterbenders."

Katara smiled and looked back down at her food. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Iroh..." She trailed off. The old general watched as her smile faded when she wasn't paying attention. Her blue eyes that always sparkled when she was excited were downcast. They mirrored the look in his nephew's eyes.

"I hope you will come visit us again soon." Iroh insisted. Katara lifted her head and nodded tiredly.

"Of course...one day..."

The sound of chopsticks falling on a porcelain plate echoed through the room and three sets of eyes immediately darted to the source of the noise. Zuko was wiping his mouth with his napkin as he pushed his chair back. "I have some things to attend to," he stated coldly as he stood up and tossed the napkin on to the table. He looked at Katara and Sokka briefly before giving them a small bow of his head. "I apologize for not being able to see you off."

"Zuko!" Iroh called as the young leader turned and headed for the door. The guards opened the door for him as he exited the dining hall. Iroh looked back at the two guests. "Ah...he is very busy..." He offered lamely.

Sokka merely shrugged and continued to eat, but Katara closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. She looked back down at her food and tried to eat a little more, if only so she wouldn't be hungry later. After several minutes and losing her appetite completely, she looked at Iroh and bowed her head.

"Thank you for the food," she said respectfully. "It was delicious."

"I am pleased you enjoyed it." he smiled fondly.

Across from him, Sokka let out a burp and smiled sheepishly. "Heh...sorry."

"I take it the food was delicious for you, as well?" Iroh laughed. Sokka nodded and thanked him.

"We should get going," Sokka said. "Our boat leaves at twilight."

"Ah...then you should." Iroh said, standing up. The two Water Tribe siblings stood up and followed the old man out the door. Katara looked out past the buildings of the palace, at the setting sun in the distance. Dark clouds hung over head, threatening rain over the Fire Nation city. Katara bit her lip. When the sun disappeared from the sky, she would leave the Fire Nation, the palace, and Zuko. Her heart raced in her chest as her mind struggled to come to a decision.

Suddenly, she then turned to Sokka. "Oh no! I forgot something in my room."

"Huh?" Sokka asked. He frowned as he looked back at her. "You forgot? Katara-" he began in a disappointed voice.

"I'll meet you outside!" she said as she began running in the opposite direction. "Don't leave without me!"

"Katara-" Sokka called out, only to be stopped by Iroh's hand.

"Now...you know girls and their things. It's best not to trifle with them." Iroh told him. Sokka sighed heavily and followed Iroh towards the front.

* * *

 

Katara ran through the nearly empty halls of the fire palace one last time. If she didn't find him, Sokka would get to her first and drag her home. Her footsteps echoed on the floors as servants and guards moved out of her way. She didn't see them bow their heads or murmur an honorific title with her name as she ran past.

A train of brown hair flew behind her as she rang along the corridors surrounding the palace. In the courtyards she passed, she could hear the sound of rain falling on the cement walkways. Sokka would come looking for her soon. She followed a path she knew well until she saw the opening ahead of her. Beyond the entrance was a set of three steps that led to a carefully manicured garden.

In the center was a small pond where a pair of turtle ducks raised their babies. Beneath a tree, to the side of the pond was a large, flat stone slab that lapped over the water's edge. And behind it, a covered walkway from where he first saw her. As she approached the garden, she felt pressure constricting around her body. A thousand questions ran through her mind and a thousand times, she ignored them. She didn't want to think of what she would do if he wasn't there.

Katara flew out of the hall and ran carelessly into the garden. The moist, grass covered earth sank beneath the weight of feet as hundreds of droplets of water fell around her. Her wide blue eyes scanned the small private garden desperately. Numbly, she stumbled forward, her lips parted as she panted for air. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she shook her head disbelievingly.

He wasn't there.

Her hand rose and braced herself against the tree as she looked down at the spot where they had sat together so many times. A sob threatened to spill as she closed her eyes and turned away. She had been absolutely positive that he would be there.

"You're so stupid, Katara..." she whispered. She lifted her hand and ran it down her face. Why would he have come?

"Quack!" Katara opened her eyes. Some of the turtle ducklings had swam over and began circling the area before her, waiting.

She looked down at them sadly. "I'm sorry..." she choked out regretfully."I don't have any food for you today..."

"Quack!" they repeated. Katara shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body.

"I said I don't have any..." They continued to quack and Katara felt her control slipping. Didn't they understand? "I don't have any food!" she cried out.

A small pale ball fell into the water and immediately sank. Katara watched with wide eyes as the turtle ducklings began diving for the food. Piece after piece fell into the pond and Katara wondered if she were dreaming. A distorted image was reflected in the water. Her heart was beating rapidly with fear. She couldn't bring herself to turn around. What if she was seeing things and he wasn't really there? She went rigid and held on to the tree to keep her from crumbling to the ground.

"Every night," a low voice spoke behind her. "Every night after you ran off, I came here hoping to see you. And you never showed up. Now, the one time I come, believing that you wouldn't be here, there you are," A pale hand dropped the last piece of bread into the pond. "I don't understand you."

That voice haunted her since the day he appeared in her village. Katara let out a whimper and closed her eyes tightly. That would voice haunt her until the day she died. Slowly she turned around and opened her eyes.

Zuko stood a few paces from her, beneath an umbrella. His eyes were staring at her with conflicted emotions. Part of him wanted to be angry with her for doing this to the both of them. Part of him was angry at himself for allowing it to happen. And another part...

"Zuko..."

The umbrella fell to the ground as his arms reached to catch her. Her arms wrapped around his body as her face buried itself in his chest. Katara dug her fingers into the cloth of his robe as strong arms enveloped her body, holding her against him. Zuko closed his eyes and he pressed his lips against the side of her head, his nose smelling the clean, fresh scent of her hair.

"Why did you come back here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't now..." Katara whimpered. She choked back a sob as she lifted her face to look up at his. "Zuko...I'm sorry."

"We both are..." He mumbled. His hand gently rose up and down her back in soothing motions. Katara took in a shallow breath and gently moved her arms between them and pushed him away.

"Under different circumstances-"

"Don't..." Zuko said as his hand rose. A warm finger traced the outline of he lips. "We both know it wouldn't work..." Katara lowered her eyes and nodded.

"Please...take care of the...of the turtle ducks?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving her rain soaked face. "Thank you for showing them to me."

Katara smiled sadly and lifted her hands up, gently cupping his face once more. "You are destined for greatness, Zuko I know you will lead the Fire Nation well. That is what a great man does."

Such words should've elated him, but instead, his heart sank. Suddenly, he didn't want to be a 'great man'. "If the South Pole Water Tribe requires assistance, send word to me. I will take care of it." he quietly promised.

"Katara!" Her head snapped towards the entrance and frowned.

"My brother is looking for me," she whispered. "I should go. Our boat is leaving soon."

Zuko nodded as she slipped away. His hand held onto hers a moment longer. "In a few months, all the leaders of the other nations will be here to celebrate my 18th birthday..."

Katara looked away and gave a small nod of her head. "I'll see..."

"Katara! Where are you?" She lifted her head up and looked at the palace sadly.

Zuko followed her gaze and saw the figure of her brother approaching. Katara's fingers uncoiled from his and his other hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned her head, confusion written all over her face as he pulled her forward.

"Katara!" Sokka stopped in his tracks as his blue eyes widened at the sight before him.

Standing in the center of the garden were two rain soaked figures. One draped in blue, the other in red. Limbs coiled around the other tightly. Katara's hands caressed the sides of his face; her fingertips gently grazed his scar. Her eyes were closed as her lips parted for a breath before being sealed over by another pair. One arm held her against him while the other held her face steady.

Sokka didn't know how long he stood there watching the Fire Lord kiss his sister. Or vice versa. Shock and confusion made way for anger as the Water Tribe warrior narrowed his eyes and growled dangerously. "Zuko! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His words were lost in the sound of the falling rain. Katara's eyes slowly opened as Zuko pulled away. Her lips were still parted and words were not coming out. She watched has his regretful look was quickly covered up by a mask of indifference as her hand pressed something into his before he stepped back.

Katara closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Hey!" Sokka was screaming. He was stalking over, a furious look on his face. Before he got any closer, Katara whirled around and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go." she said, her voice shaking.

"No!" Sokka shouted as he shot Zuko a deadly glare. "What do you think you were doing with my sister!"

"Sokka, let's go!" Katara pleaded. She tugged on his arm with all her strength, making Sokka stumble backwards. He turned to look at her.

"Katara, what is the matter with you?"

"Please, Sokka," Katara repeated, her voice shaking. " _ Let's go. _ "

Zuko watched the expression on Sokka's face as it went from anger and frustration to worry. He looked at Zuko one last time before nodding and leading his sister away. Golden eyes watched as Katara left him without looking back.

The Fire Lord sat down on the stone slab and looked down at his hand. A small blue flower rested in his palm and Zuko closed his eyes. Somehow, the rain felt colder than usual.

 


	4. Chapter Four

The converted Fire Nation ship cut through the dark waters of the harbor leaving a trail of smoke in the air above it. Behind it, a sprawling city left behind in the distance. Torches lit the buildings, sending a yellow glow through the windows as smoke rose from pipes on the roofs. Rain fell from the dark sky creating a calming rhythm for the citizens of the city.

Stray locks of wet hair moved gently over her face in the wind. Blue eyes remained locked on the city fading behind them as she stood on the stern alone. Tan hands gripped the railing as silent tears slid down her cheeks. A hand rose and gently touched her warm, swollen lips. They were still sensitive from the pressure of his sudden kiss. She closed her eyes as her fingertips gently caressed them.

A small, muffled sob was caught in her throat as she closed her eyes. She tilted her head up towards the heavens and opened her eyes, letting her tears mix with the rain.

Sokka stood on the deck of the ship, shielded from the rain by an overhang just outside one of the doors. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the wall. His own eyes watched his sister stand silently out in the open, baring the wind and the rain, unwilling to come under the shelter.

Katara had been silent the entire way to the dock, her eyes downcast and a vacant expression on her face. He had tried to talk to her, ask her what was wrong. But Katara turned her head away and solemnly told him she didn't want to talk about it. It was rare that she slipped into silence and carry a look so empty, that it scared him.

His hands clenched at his sides as he gritted his teeth. He cursed Zuko vehemently under his breath as his eyes watched his sister look longing back at the Fire Nation, not caring that she was soaked to the bone. Sokka's mind reeled. What had the Fire Lord done to his sister? What did he say to her that made her cry? He had believed that Zuko was a decent man. Someone worth fighting alongside of. Had they all been wrong?

His foot kicked the side of the wall angrily. Betrayal and forgotten hate rose through him as the painful cries of his little sister reached his ears. He couldn't stand it any more. Sokka stepped out into the rain, ignoring the sudden shock of water falling against his skin as he marched towards the wailing waterbender.

Katara didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps. She was completely lost in the crushing pressure of an aching heart. Suddenly, firm hands gripped her shoulders and whirled her around. Her braid flew around her body, soaked with water, as stray strands of hair clung to her face. Blue eyes filled with anger and confusion bore into hers as she let out a gasp.

"What did he do to you?" Sokka demanded. "Tell me, Katara! What did he do?" He wanted to know... _ needed _ to. If she didn't tell him, he couldn't protect her from it.

Her eyes began to water with a fresh set of tears as her gaping mouth struggled to produce an explanation. "Sokka..."

"Tell me!" Sokka pleaded over the sound of the rain and the motor of the boat. He shook his sister desperately. "What did he do to you? What did that bastard do?"

Katara felt warm tears slide down her cheeks as she pulled her shoulders away roughly. She stepped back, the side of the ship digging into her lower back as she held her hands up to keep Sokka from coming closer. A pained look crossed his face as he looked at her, horrified. She shook her head sadly.

"Stop..." Katara whimpered.

Sokka's eyes narrowed worriedly. "Katara..." he began, gently. He stood cautiously before her, suddenly afraid to move, fearing she would do something rash. "What did he do to you?" he asked softly. "Tell me and I'll make him pay for it, I swear."

She choked back a cry as she shook her head. "You don't understand..." she rasped out. Her eyes blinked back the tears. "He didn't do anything to me."

Her brother's eyes widened with disbelief. "No," he asserted. "He must've done something to you. Why would you be out here," He scoffed, throwing his arms in the air. "Crying in the rain if he didn't do anything to you?"

Katara continued shaking her head, frozen in her spot. "He did nothing to me, Sokka-"

"Was it the kiss? He forced you to kiss him, didn't he? I knew it! Did he hurt you, Katara? What else did he do? I swear I'll kill him-"

"No!" Katara screamed, making Sokka take a step back as his face filled with surprise. "He didn't hurt me, Sokka! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then  _ why _ ?" Sokka asked breathlessly. His heart sank as he watched Katara lean back against the railing and slowly slide down on to the rain covered deck. He took a step forward, extending her hands. The sight tore him apart. His baby sister, whom he swore he'd always protect, lay at his feet in a tight ball. "Why are you crying, Katara?"

She shook her head and buried her face in her knees. She felt his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Slowly, she lifted her head and looked at him. Hurt was written in her deep blue eyes as a shaking voice spoke out. "I..." Her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes closed tightly and she clenched her legs tighter against her.

It had been too late to stop it the moment he started feeding the turtle ducks...and they both knew it. "Katara..." a voice encouraged above her. What would Sokka think when he found out? And her father? Her tribe?

Katara opened her eyes and met her brother's gaze. It was too late to do anything, anyway. She swallowed and lifted her chin up. "Sokka..." her voice was low. Almost unheard. "...I love him."

Sokka's eyes went wide as her words echoed in his ears. His hands slipped from her shoulders. His legs gave way beneath him and he fell to his knees in front of her. His face glazed over and Katara choked back a cry. Was he angry? Was he shocked? Why wasn't he saying anything?

The siblings sat in the rain silently. Moments passed and the rain never relented. The sway of the ocean against the boat did nothing to calm them. Katara watched her brother with desperate eyes, hoping to find understanding and comfort in his eyes. Finally, his blue orbs moved over her face and settled on hers with an empty look.

"You are tried..." he mumbled numbly."You...you should get some rest."

Katara let a heavy sob escape. He didn't understand. He reached forward to help her up and she pushed his arms away. "Leave me alone." she hissed in a low voice.

Sokka looked down at her pitifully. "Katara..."

"Just leave me alone, Sokka!" Katara screamed. She covered her face with her hands. Her voice was begging him. "Just leave me alone..."

Not knowing what else to do, Sokka lowered his eyes and pushed himself up. Katara paid no attention as he left her alone on the deck.

* * *

 

Iroh stood on the top step beneath the covered hallway. A sad look graced his weary face as he watched Zuko sit in the rain. Thick black hair pasted against his head as closed golden eyes shut out the world around him. He had had been sitting there, leaning back against his arms, as he tilted his head back and allowed the water to course down the contours of his face.

Soaking layers of cloth fanned around his body as he sat their uncaringly. His mind relieved the last moment he had with her. The softness of her lips parting slightly against his hardened ones. The gentle curves of her body as it pressed against his. The smoothness of her skin as his fingers trailed down the side of her face. Katara, he realized, would only grow more beautiful with time.

His eyes opened to the darkness above him. In time, she would become a respected elder in her tribe. A heroine to the young girls of both poles. And one day, a kind hearted man would ask him to marry him. He would be gentle and considerate and would support her and her tribe. He would be the man Zuko could never be.

His hands tightened into fists as a wave of jealous spread through him and he hated himself for it. Katara didn't belong to him. Even if it had worked out, Katara would never belong solely to him. She was a healer and a waterbender. She was a daughter and a sister and a friend. Katara belonged to and was loved by everyone she held dear. She belonged to herself. That was one of the things he loved about her.

_ Love... _ The word was never spoken between them. Any words that were said were seemingly pointless, but laced with indirect meanings. Still, no matter how many times he held her, no matter how perfect the moment might have been, she never told him that word and he never whispered it back.

Perhaps they both already knew. Nothing needed to be said.

Zuko let out a bitter scoff and closed his eyes once more. Everything seemed to fall into place with Katara. Even in the all consuming quiet between them, everything was natural and pure. He had lost himself in those moments of silence. The world outside the garden did not exist; no post war chaos, no hungry nobles, no boring meetings...just Zuko and Katara...just a boy and a girl.

The sound of feet padding carefully across the rain soaked earth reached his ears and Zuko slowly turned his head. His Uncle bent down and picked up the discarded and forgotten umbrella. The old general removed the water and lifted it up over his head.

"You missed them."

The corners of the Fire Lord's lips curled into a sardonic smile. "No...I didn't." He said quietly as he turned his head back to the pond.

Iroh raised on eyebrow and followed his gaze. "Is this what you really want, Zuko?"

"I have gained what I wanted. Even more so," Zuko replied coolly. "I have a throne. I have a nation. And most importantly, I have my honor. What more did we set out to gain, uncle?"

Iroh shook his head slightly. Zuko obviously didn't want to talk about it. Tiredly, the old general turned around headed back to the hall. "The Minister of Financial Affairs requested a meeting with you tomorrow, Zuko."

"I will be there." Zuko replied, still rooted in his spot. Iroh sighed and paused before disappearing into the hall. Without turning back, he began to speak.

"You know...in some species, turtle ducks included, the pairs mate for life. It is said that when something separates the pair, they will return to where they became mates and wait there until the other returns."

Zuko kept his eyes on the pond. "What if the other doesn't come back?"

"No one knows," Iroh shrugged. "Personally, I do not want to find out."

* * *

 

The trip to the South Pole was tense and filled with gaps of silence between the two siblings. Sokka found himself ignoring his sister's tearful confession of her feelings for the Fire Lord. Every time he opened his mouth, he would find himself on the verge of screaming with disbelief. And so he kept his mouth shut; going about their days as if nothing had transpired. Katara pretended she hadn't said a word to Sokka about it. When he sat there, staring at her with disbelief, unable to even speak...she realized he wouldn't understand how she felt.

_ Maybe he doesn't want to understand. _ Katara thought silently. She stood on the bow of the ship, leaning over the railing as the midday sun. The chilly weather signaled they had arrived in the polar regions and Katara brought her arms closer to her body. Two long locks of hair billowed around her face as looked ahead of them. She was expecting to see the smoke from her village soon.

As the cold wind met her face, a pair of arms coiled over the metal railing of the ship beside her. A figure, just a few inches taller than her, leaned forward, closing his eyes as he inhaled the cold, salty air.

Sokka took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ah! Don't you miss that fresh scent?" Katara rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for her brother's stupidity at the moment and pushed herself off the railing and began to walk away. "Hey!" Sokka stood up straight and went after her "Katara!"

"We're almost to the village, Sokka," she grumbled as she ignored him following behind her. "I'd like some time to myself."

Sokka frowned and rushed forward. They were almost home. It had been one grueling several days at sea and he had never spent so much time with so much tension between him and his sister. He wouldn't let her carry their tension home. It was going to get cleared up  _ now _ . Without another thought, he darted in front of her, stopping her from going any further.

"Okay, that's it," Sokka said sternly as he stood in front of her. "We've been out at sea for almost week and all you've been doing is standing out here, looking out at the sea. You haven't said a single word to me, you haven't even waterbended!"

Katara took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "Sokka, I just don't feel like it."

"Why?" Sokka gasped out, confused. His eyes narrowed. "Because of  _ him _ ? Katara, one kiss doesn't make you in love with him."

Katara's eyes narrowed as well and locked with his. "Is that you think?" Katara said in a low, dangerous voice. "That just because we kissed one,  _ that's  _ what made me feel this way? Sokka, what do you take me for? Some stupid, naive, lovesick little girl lost in dreams of a fairy tale coming true? Do you think I'll fall for anyone just because of a kiss!"

"We have been around Zuko since he joined up with us months ago!" Sokka exclaimed. "And I've never seen you two act...act the way I saw you two acting before we left!"

"That's because you never saw us!" Katara shouted. Sokka took a step back, a hurt expression on his face.

"What are you talking about...?" Sokka said quietly. "When did you have time to...? Why didn't you tell me...?"

Katara turned her head away and wrapped her arms around her. "About a month ago...no, longer than that...Zuko caught me feeding the turtle ducks in one of the royal quarter's private gardens. Every night after that, we'd meet each other there and feed the ducks together."

Sokka stared at her dumbly. "Okay...so you two fed animals. I don't see it."

"Ugh!" Katara threw her arms in the air and scowled as she stomped around him. "See! This is why I wanted to be alone! You don't understand!"

"Katara, what is there to understand?" Sokka asked as he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from running off to avoid him.

Katara turned and glared sharply at him. "I said I don't want to talk about it! Sokka, just pretend I didn't say anything, okay? Forget about what I said! We're almost home and I don't want everyone asking me what's wrong because  _ you _ don't understand!"

"Well, excuse me for caring!" Sokka grumbled as he released her wrist. "I just watched my sister crying out in the rain and then go silent for almost a week. I'm sorry for being so cold hearted as to  _ care _ about why she is!"

The waterbender sighed and let her arms drop to her sides. A prang of guilt gnawed at her gut and she reached out and placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder. Even if he didn't like the idea, that didn't mean that he would disregard her. Her brother still cared.

"I'm sorry, Sokka."

"You should be. You ignored me throughout this entire trip." he insisted. Katara resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"About Zuko...just forget about it. It was just a crush, you know? Nothing serious." Sokka gave her a disbelieving look.

"You expect me to buy that after you spent three hours in the rain, in the middle of the night, curled into a ball while crying your eyes out? You'll have to do better than that."

_ He's not going to make this easy... _ Katara met his eyes seriously. "I spent the entire journey here thinking about it. It's just...I've spent a lot of time with Zuko while feeding the turtle ducks and I noticed some things about him I never noticed before. I guess I kind of grew attached to him."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, maybe more than that..." Katara trailed off. "Anyway...when you saw us, I was kissing him good-bye. I just wanted to see what it would be like it did work out..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Carefully, she tried to ease her brother's worries. "He...he didn't feel the same way, Sokka. And I guess when he turned me away; I realized then that nothing would ever happen between me and him. He called me a naive peasant. I should've known..."

"Katara..." Sokka said softly as he looked down at her sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay-"

"I knew you had horrible taste in guys, but Zuko?" Katara nearly screamed. Sokka reached forward and gave his sister a big, comforting hug. "Just be glad you didn't get too attached to him. You did the right thing, leaving the jerk behind. I know it hurts that he rejected you, but in the end it's for the best."

Katara narrowed her eyes as she stood there limply. "You sound a little too happy about this..."

"Happy? No, no!" Sokka said as he released her and smiled. "I'm just relieved!"

_ Oh, yes...so much better. _

"I was afraid you were  _ in love _ love with Zuko," Sokka gushed ignorantly. Katara kept a sheepish smile pasted on her face as Sokka let out a content sigh. "But you know what, Katara, its okay. You'll meet a way better guy. Someone who'll feel the same way about you."

"Yeah...I'm sure..."

"Well, now that we've got that cleared up, don't you feel much better?" Sokka smiled.

Katara nodded. "Yes...yes, I do..." she replied calmly.

"Great!" Sokka stretched out his arms over his head. "Why don't you head back to the room and get your things ready. I'll call you once I see the village in the distance. From dad's letters, it's a  _ little _ bit different from when we left it."

Katara nodded. "Okay...Thanks, Sokka."

Her brother nodded brightly as Katara headed back into the ship. As soon as she disappeared inside, the smile from his face left. He lowered his head and released his clenched hands. He suddenly felt disgusted at himself for what just transpired. He knew full well that Katara was lying through her teeth, trying to pretend that it nothing major.

He wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was. He wasn't blind. When Katara froze Jet to a tree, she had been hurt because her little crush turned out to be a teenage terrorist. It was plausible that because she had spent longer with Zuko, her crush was much deeper and much more involved. But she would not have been sitting so heart broken in the rain if the Fire Lord had simply rejected her. It wasn't that simple.

Katara was a strong young woman; he knew that better than most, despite his over protectiveness of her. No, it wasn't just an unrequited school girl crush. But, for Katara's sake as well as his, he would play along with her and help her pretend that everything was okay. He silently hoped that whatever it was between them would be forgotten.

The memory of Katara parting from Zuko replayed in his mind and his hands gripped the cold railing in front of him. It was wishful thinking...like he would never forget his first real love, Katara would never forget hers.

* * *

 

_ They should've arrived in the south pole already... _ Zuko thought to himself as he sat above numerous nobleman, state officials and ministers, and military officers. In front of him, the Minister of Internal Affairs was speaking on monotonous matters of palace staff, money, and other things that Zuko had heard several times over before the meeting even began.

Iroh sat just below him, papers neatly kept on his desk as he listened intently at the minister. All around the room, nobles nodded and officials commented. Military officers stayed quiet and waited until something that concerned them was brought up.

"That concludes the reports for the coming month." the gray haired old man said as he put a scroll down.

_ Thank Agni... _ Zuko mentally whispered.

"Up next..." the clerk said as he stood up, reading from the agenda.

Zuko stopped himself from glaring a hole through the clerk's head.  _ Someone kill me... _

"Nobleman Yan would like to submit a proposition on behalf of the nobles from the northwestern regions of the Fire Nation," All eyes turned to Zuko and the young Fire Lord gave a subtle nod for the clerk to continue. "Previous to the reign of late Fire Lord Souzin, there was an institutionalized system of young female court members being trained in Fire Nation cultural arts within the palace."

"I am aware of that." Zuko said in a low voice. Iroh grimaced, silently praying that Zuko wouldn't lose his temper after realizing what exactly the system meant.

"It has been requested that the system once again be instated and noble daughters allowed to live in the palace for proper instruction on all manners of palace and noble life, including, but not limited to the arts, music, and literature." the clerk ended.

Iroh sat as emotionlessly as possible all while hoping that Zuko would not cry out about the hubris of it all. He waited for his nephew's explosion, ready to take the reins and calm everyone down, but it never came.

"I believe that this ladyship system was abolished due to the uselessness of the system. In its place, Fire Lord Souzin instituted the Royal Fire Academy For Girls to teach them more than just the arts, music, and literature," Zuko stated calmly. "As the Academy For Girls is still standing, I do not see the need for the previous system to be brought back to the palace."

_ Oh! Good answer! _ Iroh nodded to himself, pleased.

A few muffled murmurs were spread out amongst the nobles and finally one stood up. "Fire Lord Zuko, if I may."

Zuko nodded his head. "Proceed Master Lee."

"while the Royal Fire Academy For Girls instructs more than the previous system that emphasized being a proper, well rounded lady, those who are gifted with firebending skills are at an advantage to the non-bending students. Some girls are not fit to practice the...techniques that are taught at the Academy For Girls. Especially the older girls who were unable to further their education because of it. However, the ladyship system might be of use."

_ To get me a wife, you mean... _ Zuko nodded, as if intently listening.

"Before Fire Lord Souzin discarded the system, the young women who were part of it were trained in classic Fire Nation arts, specifically for women. This included embroidery, cooking, dance, and academics. We feel that if the Fire Nation is to shift back into its pre-war era, we should bring back the system. It would be of great benefit to the people."

"Really?" Zuko asked coolly. "How so."

His words were more like a demand than a question and Iroh shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Zuko was edging towards irritation and everyone could sense it. The nobleman who was standing glanced briefly at his comrades, as if asking for help. Nobleman Yan stood up beside him.

"They say that women are the bearers of culture, Lord Zuko," Yan began respectfully. "We would like our daughters to bring back the lost arts that have been ignored by the general public for years prior to your reign."

"It is noted that many graduates of the system often went to teach young children elsewhere in the Fire Nation. Education should be a priority if we are to rebuild the Fire Nation." Lee concluded.

_ Ah...that is also a good answer... _ Iroh mused, somewhat disappointed.

"You bring to light a good point, gentleman," Zuko agreed. "However, this is quite a time consuming and expensive endeavor for us to pursue."

Iroh looked up at Zuko and frowned. He began to mentally chant, as if willing Zuko to listen.  _ Do not dismiss it immediately...do not dismiss it immediately... _

"However, it has much merit."

Iroh let out a silent, relieved breath.  _ Thank you, Agni...you have shown my nephew patience. _

"I trust that your proposal is complete and that all the arguments for the system's reinstatement are included?" Zuko asked as he held out his hand. The clerk rushed over and handed the scrolls to him.

"Yes, Lord Zuko. If you wish to discuss it further, we would be delighted to meet with you."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Zuko said as he opened up the largest scroll and skimmed it with seemingly interested gold eyes. After a few paragraphs, he rolled it closed and nodded. "It will take me some time to deliberate the proposal and review the situation here in the palace if I do decide to approve it."

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko." The noblemen bowed.

Zuko nodded his head and glanced down at his Uncle. As if knowing what to do with a single look, Iroh stood up and gained the attention of the men around the room. "I believe that is all on the agenda today, my fellow nobles. Is there any more business that should be mentioned before we conclude today's meeting?"

Zuko watched as the men glanced around the room. Once he decided that no one else was going to say anything he spoke out. "Then let us conclude the meeting for this evening! I will see everyone next week for the meeting."

"The Fire Lord as declared the meeting has ended!" the clerk repeated. Everyone stood up and bowed their heads as Zuko rose from his elevated seat and slipped out through a back passageway with regal movements. As he passed his Uncle, Zuko met his eyes, as if giving him a silent command. Iroh bowed his head, carefully acknowledging Zuko's request for a private meeting in his study.

As soon as Zuko left the room, the men began to gather their things and come together in little groups to talk about the results of the meeting. Iroh stealthily put his papers under his arm and slipped out of the room before any of the nobles could stop him to 'chat'. Once out in the hall, he quickly walked to Zuko's study, hoping he wouldn't be seen and stopped.

He looked behind him one last time as he arrived at the doors of Zuko's office before he pulled the handle and sneaked inside. He quietly closed the door behind him and turned around.

The young Fire Lord was sitting at his desk; mountains of papers spread around him, making him look almost trapped. He was leaning forward, his elbows on the desk as his head rested in his hands. Downcast eyes were fixed on to the unraveled parchment before him; the proposition for the reinstatement of the pre-war, courtier instruction and preparation system.

"Before you say anything," Iroh began as he crossed the room. "I want to tell you that I am very proud of you for the way you handled yourself back there. Part of me was afraid you would throw a tantrum and then toss the proposition into the fire."

"I'm not foolish, Uncle..." Zuko grumbled in a low voice. "You've told me to control my temper around the nobles and officials a thousand times."

"Well, I'm glad to see it stuck." Iroh chuckled to himself.

Zuko lowered his hands and lifted his head, his eyes meeting Iroh's. "It's a harem." he stated simply.

Iroh took a deep breath and nodded. "Do not speak so badly of it. Your great grandmother and almost all the women of this family before her were chosen from the system."

"I'm aware of that, Uncle."

"Then do not talk as if it is so horrible. It would disrespect them."

Zuko closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "This is nothing more than some  _ pathetic _ attempt to parade their daughters under my nose in hopes that I will pick one out and marry her!"

"Zuko-"

"Do you know what will happen if I approve this proposition?" he continued frustrated. "Everywhere I turn, I will be followed and bothered by the daughters of those men, desperate for attention and favor! I won't have a moment's rest from those vultures! All they want are the advantages to being the Fire Lady!"

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted just loudly enough to stop the young Fire Lord's triad. "That may be so, but the system was not made for idealistic notions of romance and love. It was made for gaining prestige and power. For forming alliances and strengthening political bonds."

"I know that!" Zuko exclaimed as he shot up from his seat. "I know exactly what it's for!"

"Zuko, you are the Fire Lord now," Iroh reminded him sadly. "And with the nation comes the responsibility to be a good leader. That includes finding the ideal woman to be your wife."

Zuko was breathing deeply, his face flushed as he fell back into his chair. He leaned back and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Why do I suddenly get the feeling that you're supporting this proposition...?" He asked, sounding tired and almost betrayed.

Iroh looked at him, concerned. "The nobleman brought up a good point, Zuko. Women have always been the bearers of culture throughout the Fire Nation and in the countries abroad. They know the arts and traditions of our culture better than us men and will pass them down to our children. During the last century of war, we have lost much of what we once held dear and defined us as the great nation we once were."

"We  _ still _ are a great nation." Zuko spat out.

"Yes, I agree," Iroh insisted. "However, we cannot let the culture of our past disappear because of a war in our present. The opposite of war is not peace, Zuko; it is creation. We cannot let the things that symbolizes our life as a civilization die."

Zuko looked up at his Uncle, his lips set in a tight line. "And the fact that everyone is hoping that I'll marry their daughter means nothing to you?"

"I am not saying that you should marry immediately, Zuko. Not this soon after..." Iroh trailed off cautiously. "And I am not even saying that you must pick from one of the young women in the system. There have been Fire Lords that choose their partner outside the system."

Zuko shook his head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you," Zuko snarled as he stood up. "You're the one who agreed with me when I said it was too early! That neither I, nor this nation, were ready for a wife!"

"While they may have submitted the proposal with marriage in mind, do not let that cloud your decision on the proposition. Think about the benefits," Iroh insisted. "In my early years, my art and music lessons were taught to me by a graduate of the system. They are excellent teachers of the arts as well as knowledgeable sources of history once they graduate, Zuko. We can all benefit from that. So can the children and future of this nation."

The Fire Lord closed his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply to calm himself. "It's late..." he stated as he moved around his desk."I'm going to get some rest."

He walked passed Iroh and the old general followed him with his eyes. "Zuko," Iroh said, stopping the young leader just before he walked out the door. "All I ask is that you think about it."

A pale hand gripped the door handle and pulled it closed behind him.

_ Wife. _ Why did blue eyes framed by brown hair as soft and smooth as silk come to mind when his Uncle said that word? Zuko swore. Even after she left, those all expressing eyes haunted him. He silently walked through the palace, ignoring passing servants that bowed in his wake as he headed for his room.

As he passed through the private gardens, he willed himself not to turn and look out to the pond. Even as the turtle ducks quacked, calling for him, he ignored them. He ignored the calling for him to go there and sit in  _ their _ spot. He threw his doors open and shoved them closed behind him as he stalked into his room. Without stopping, he walked to his bed and headed towards the pillows. He grabbed the largest one in the center and tossed it across the bed.

There was a small lacquer box nestled in the soft cushions. Golden eyes narrowed as he stared down at it. His hand moved over the smooth, shining finish before picking it up. Carefully, he opened the lid and stared at the fragile brown flower pressed beneath a clear crystal inside the box.

Zuko fell to his knees beside the bed and closed his eyes.  _ Katara...what should I do? _

* * *

 

"Gran-Gran!" The old woman laughed as a boisterous young woman flung her arms around her body and hugged her as if never planning to let go. "Oh...it's good to be back!"

"Katara!" Kanna's arms wrapped around her granddaughter as she closed her eyes and relished the feeling knowing that her precious grandchildren were safe and sound. "My Katara...welcome home..." Tears rimmed Katara's eyes as she pulled away. Kanna's hands cupped her face, studying her dutifully and then smiling with approval. "Your father told me that you had matured beautifully since you left. He was right."

"Gran-Gran..." Katara whispered fondly as her tan cheeks blushed.

"Hey!" a male voice said behind her. "Am I destined to be ignored my entire life? When am  _ I _ going to get a hug, huh?"

"Sokka!" Kanna laughed as she released Katara. The young waterbender stepped aside and smiled sheepishly as her brother came down from the Fire Nation ship they had been traveling in.

"Sorry, Sokka," Katara chuckled. "I got carried away."

"Non-sense!" Kanna insisted as she gathered Sokka in a bear hug. The warrior let out a gasp of air at his aging grandmother's strength as he hugged her back. "I haven't seen you in ages! Do you know how hard it is on me to hear about your adventures! I'm just glad to see you come home safe."

"Home..." Katara mused. With an elated look on her face, she lifted her head and surveyed the sprawling, frozen area before her. Her eyes were wide with awe as she compared her once tiny little village to the bustling town that had taken its place. "It's amazing..."

Formed from the white, glistening frozen wasteland was a newly formed city carved and shaped from snow and ice. Where the original village of igloos and fur tents once stood just paces from the chilling water's edge was a series of interlocking canals; a similar system of defense based on what they had seen at the North Pole. A wide canal was dug around the larger area that was set aside for the city.

Unlike the North Pole, the village hadn't been nestled against sheer ice cliffs for protection. It was out in the open without any natural defenses. So they had to make them. The wide canals were filled with water, almost making an island out of the city they were building. Instead, it was a peninsula connected to the rest of the ice cap by an easily defendable series of ice strips. They acted as a series of five bridges that lead to the rest of the surrounding tundra.

Massive walls were constructed around the village; the very front of it leading to a main dock where their ship had arrived. Inside the walls, homes made of ice were in the process of being created as further in, a larger building was almost finished with construction. It was a lodge and would act as a meeting place for the tribe.

"Katara! Sokka!" a voice shouted from the start of the dock.

"Dad!" The two tore down the dock, slamming into their father with such force that he nearly fell back, laughing as he did so.

"Welcome home!"

"Home looks completely different," Sokka exclaimed. "Although, I must say, I love what you've done with the place."

Hakoda laughed and motioned for them to follow them. "Some of the men bring your things inside. But I'm eager to show you the city."

"Take them around and show them the changes," Gran-Gran said as she followed behind them. "I'll see to it that their things are brought to the correct rooms."

"Rooms?" Katara asked, confused. To her knowledge, their igloo only had one room. Hakoda laughed slyly.

"That's a surprise," he assured them. "Follow me! I want to show you the new residential areas."

Excitedly, their father led them through the canals and through a second inner wall. The inner wall was shorter, but the area inside had been elevated for better viewing outside the outer walls. Unlike the North Pole, it was small; perhaps about half the size as the population was miniscule compared to their sister tribe. There were also hard packed streets instead of canals.

Decent sized homes that contained several rooms had been built for each family. A few extra homes had been built or were in the process of being built for those who were going to start a new family soon. They passed by fountains and huts that had been reinforced to smoke and preserve the meat and fish they gathered. All around them, people were helping with the construction and children were running around gleefully.

Katara and Sokka took in the wonder of it all.

"Hakoda, what brings you to the site? Checking up on it again?" an amused old voice laughed.

"No, Master Pakku," Hakoda replied happily. "My children have arrived. I was giving them the grand tour."

"Ah...if it isn't my star pupil Katara," he paused. "And Sokka."

"How come I don't get a nice title...?" Sokka mumbled under his breath. Katara held in a muffled laugh before bowing her head and greeting her former master.

"Everything is absolutely breathtaking, Master Pakku. I can hardly believe its home."

"Yes, well...even though the war is over, we couldn't be too careful. The village will be more easily defended this way," Pakku explained. "Has your father taken you to the lodge yet?"

"Lodge? We have a lodge?" Sokka asked.

"We were on our way there," Hakoda replied. "Would you like to join us, Master Pakku?"

"No, no...I am far to busy instructing the work here," the old waterbender explained, waving his hand over to the side where numerous workers were busy water behind the foundations of buildings. He looked over the trio casually. "I see Kanna is not with you..."

"Gran-Gran? She headed back home and said she'd make sure our things were put away." Katara informed him.

"I see...well...tell her I said hello." He gave them a nod of his head and turned back to his work.

As they got out of hearing range, Sokka leaned over to his sister. "Kanna? What was that about?"

Katara shrugged innocently and tried to conceal here sly smile. "Maybe he likes Gran-Gran?"

Immediately, Sokka turned green and carried a partially horrified, but mostly disgusted look on his face. "Oh, thanks, Katara...now I'll have nightmares for years to come."

"This is the lodge!" their father announced suddenly. The siblings stopped behind their father and looked up at the largest structure at the center of the meager little city. It was a wide building with a wooden structure and thick walls. There was a large hole at the top for smoke to come through from the warming fire that would one day be inside. It looked like the last of the roof was being installed.

While it lacked the grandeur of the North Pole, it still carried regal air despite its modest standing. Katara and Sokka 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over it as their father lead them around and took them inside to get a better look. "I like it," Sokka mused as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Rugged yet cozy and accommodating."

"Dad, when are we going to use it?" Katara asked. She couldn't wait to sit inside and eat with her reunited tribe.

"Once it's finished," Hakoda assured them. He smiled widely. "I can't wait either. But for now, I bet you two are hungry."

"Oh! I'm hungry!" Sokka agreed readily. His sister and father stared at him lamely.

"You're always hungry." Katara and Hakoda chorused at the same time. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go..." Sokka grumbled. Their father led them back down to the residential area and stopped in front of the largest ice house. "Is this what I think it is?"

"After everyone heard about your parts in ending the war, they wanted to show how proud they were of you two and gifted the family with this house. Everyone hard a part in it somehow." Gran-Gran told them as she met them at the door.

"It's beautiful..." Katara whispered in awe. She smiled warmly. "This is amazing..."

"If you want to see amazing, you should see your rooms," Gran-Gran smiled. She ushered them inside and took them through the house. They marveled at the neatly placed furs and the cozy looking skins. They arrived at the first room and the two looked inside. It was a reasonably large sleeping area with dark colored furs on the ground and a sleeping area that looked like one could melt if they slept inside of it. New weapons were carefully placed in one corner. "This is Sokka's room."

Beside her, Sokka's lip started trembling. "It's...beautiful..." he joyfully. He dashed into his room and dove into the warm bed. "Oh, beautiful, warm pelts...how I missed you!" He cooed as he snuggled against them.

Gran-Gran sighed. "That boy...hasn't changed," she mused. She began walking again and Katara followed her. They stepped in the next room. "This is your room."

It was about the same size as Sokka's with lightly colored pelts and a warm bed. Instead of weapons, there was a mirror and dozens of packages that had been brought from the Fire Nation were stacked neatly in the corner. However, there was something on the wall and floor that stole Katara's attention.

"Is that a pool of water?" Katara gasped as she stumbled in. Gran-Gran smiled and chuckled as Katara zoomed over to the wall where water was streaming quietly from a stone valve and into a low stone bowl.

"It's a fountain. Pakku thought you would like it."

"I love it!" Katara gasped. She ran her hand over the water, making it move and sway with her motions. She turned around and looked over the room. "This is...amazing..."

The old woman laughed at Katara's wondrous expression. "What are amazing are all these things you brought from the Fire Nation. You must've been greatly cared for there for you to bring back all of these things."

"Hmmm?" Katara turned around and looked at the boxes. She smiled slightly. "Actually, General Iroh went shopping with us and well... let's just say that he doesn't so much shop as buy everything he sees."

Kanna laughed and smiled some more. "Well, let me help you unpack."

"Thanks, Gran-Gran." Katara smiled back and began unpacking her things. She began laying out the random dresses across her bed and grinned as she noticed the large wooden turtle duck behind her belongings. She mentally wondered where she would put something so...turtle duck-ish. Half way through folding her clothes for storage, she heard her grandmother let out a wistful sigh and looked up.

"Oh, Katara...this is fine material..." Young blue eyes went wide as she saw the silk robes in her grandmother's work worn hands. "Have you worn it yet?"

Katara's heart momentarily stopped. Her smile left her face as memories of a painful night of revelations and decisions flooded back to her. New blue robes, made just for her. A silly decision to show it to her Fire Nation host. Zuko's comments, his pleased look, his golden eyes...his cold words. Her hands clenched the cloth she was holding in her hands before dropping them suddenly.

"It's nothing," Katara insisted as she crossed the room and took it out of her grandmother's hands. Hastily, she rolled it up. "It's actually a very ugly dress. I was going to return it, but I didn't have time."

"Are you sure?" Kanna asked, looking up at her granddaughter. "It looks fine to me-"

"It's hideous," Katara cut her off sharply. Kanna frowned and studied Katara's face. Her eyes were suddenly hazed over with sadness as her lips trembled on the verge of tears. "It doesn't look good on me at all..."

_ The color brings out your eyes... _ Her heart twisted painfully.

"Katara..."

"Actually, Gran-Gran...I can take care of this myself," she stammered as she brought the robes closer to her chest. "Sokka and I were talking about your stewed sea prunes the entire time here...do think you can make some for us? I'll be out in a minute to help, if you need me."

Katara's eyes looked away the entire time. Kanna nodded slowly and put her hand on Katara's shoulder gently. "Take your time, Katara." The young woman closed her eyes tightly and nodded as Kanna released her. A wooden door closed behind the old woman and Katara buried her face in the robes.

Outside, Kanna hesitantly made her way down the hall to Sokka's room. She looked inside and found him rolling on the bear skin rug. He saw her standing at his doorway and stopped, beaming a smile.

"Gran-Gran, have you felt this yet? It's so soft! Was it treated? Because it can't possibly be straight off the bear-"

"Sokka," the old woman said before her grandson could go off one of his tangents. "Is there something...different about Katara?"

The young warrior's smile left his lips. "Different? No..." he trailed off, his eyes moving across the floor. "I don't think so..."

Suspiciously, the old woman looked at him. "She seems...different somehow. Did something happen to her in the Fire Nation?"

_ Something? Like...say...falling in love with and being loved by its leader, Fire Lord Zuko, and then leaving? _ "Um...she seems fine to me," he offered. "Completely fine. Great. Super."

Kanna frowned and glanced over in the direction of Katara's room as she headed towards the door. "She reacted strangely to a dress she had bought in the Fire Nation. I thought that maybe it reminded her of something."

This time, Sokka was genuinely clueless. "No...I don't know about that. I didn't really see her wear anything other than her usual clothes." he admitted.

_ That's because you never saw us! _ Her exclamation from the ship echoed in his head.

Kanna sighed tiredly and stepped out of Sokka's room. "She seemed...distraught...it seemed for a moment she was...ah... never mind."

"What, Gran-Gran?" Sokka asked. The older woman pretended not to hear him as she disappeared out the door. "Gran-Gran?"

_ For a moment... _ Kanna thought as she passed Katara's room. Inside, behind closed doors, the young waterbender was on the floor, clutching the robes against her as she buried her face in its soft fabric. Shoulders heaved as tearful sobs were muffled by the extravagant clothes. No one could hear her.  _ For a moment it seemed as if she was regretful. _

* * *

 

Iroh stretched out his arms as he stepped outside of his room. He gently raised a hand and rubbed his shoulder, getting the kinks out from a night of fitful tossing and turning in bed. His stomach rumbled with hunger and he patted it gently, as if reassuring it that it would get some tea and breakfast soon. With that in mind, he headed out of the royal quarters.

The sun was shining, the skies were clear, and Iroh stopped to take a deep breath of fresh air. Rising with the sun had its advantages as beautiful mornings were always a treat. He proceeded to walk down the covered walkway when he noticed a black robe clad figure sitting cross legged by the pond. With a royal knot lazily clasped into place and what looked like sleeping garments peeking from the edge of the robe, Iroh concluded that his nephew was becoming an insomniac.

"Zuko!" he exclaimed as he stood by the railing. "How long have you been awake?"

The figure on the stone slab didn't move. "I couldn't sleep." A calm voice replied. Iroh's eyes widened.

"You should've come and told me. I know a drink that would cure that right up!"

"its fine Uncle...I'm fine." The male turtle duck swam around the pond before him, occasionally diving for aquatic plants to eat. His mate and babies were sleeping in their nest.

"How can you be fine if you haven't had any sleep? The body needs to recuperate, Zuko."

"I'll get some rest later," Zuko assured him. He seemed to pause for a moment. "Uncle...I've thought it over."

Behind him, the old general narrowed his eyes. "Thought what over...?" His voice was hesitant.

Zuko looked down at the lacquer box in his hand. The blue flower was the same shade as her eyes...he knew they were the same shade. He remembered them so vividly. The small flower had been pinned back in her hair the day she left and he couldn't help but notice that they matched her brilliant blue orbs perfectly.

"I've been thinking about the proposal and what you said," Zuko began. He closed his hand around the box and the little flower preserved inside of it. "I read over the scrolls and I've come up with a decision."

Iroh looked hesitant to hear the answer. His hands reached out and held onto the railing. "What have you decided?"

Zuko closed his eyes and slipped the small box beneath the flap of his robe, tucking it in a pocket over his heart. Iroh watched as his nephew stood up and turned around. Golden eyes opened and met the old general's with a level gaze.

"Send notices to each noble family recognized by the royal family," Zuko said as he clenched his hands. "They are allowed to send one daughter and one daughter only, per family, into the system."

Iroh's eyes widened with surprise. "Then you've..." he trailed off. Zuko nodded.

"I approve the proposition for the reinstatement of a system that will train female court members to become proper instructors of the Fire Nation's cultural heritage here in the palace."

 


	5. Chapter Five

"What...what did you say?" Iroh gasped as he stared at Zuko wide eyed.

The young Fire Lord smiled slightly and began walking towards the pathway where his Uncle was standing. "I said that I approve the reinstatement of the system."

Iroh was speechless. Even though he knew Zuko would at least think it over, he never really believed that his nephew would agree to such a proposal. The old general thought for a moment before looked back at the Fire Lord standing in the garden before him.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked carefully.

Zuko sighed. "You were right, Uncle. Even though the proposal was submitted with hopes of me marrying one of the participants, it still has merit that would be beneficial to the nation. I shouldn't let the overhanging shadow of possible marriage get in the way of the recovery and advancement of my country."

Iroh found himself nodding. "You're growing up, Fire Lord," he mused solemnly. "I must say, I am surprised at your decision. You were adamant on your position on marriage."

"This has nothing to do with marriage," Zuko insisted. He reached up and grabbed hold of the low wooden wall that edged the covered pathway and pulled himself over it. As he brushed off his robe, he continued. "We lost a lot of men during the war. Not all of them were career soldiers and unsuited for battle. Many artisans and teachers were also lost and with them the knowledge they held. After a long consideration, I decided that it would be best to bring in those that have the time and the leisure to learn dutifully. We would do well to find a way to educate our young."

Iroh studied the expression on Zuko's face. He seemed calm and assured of his decision. "Very well. Should I have the clerk prepare it on the agenda for next week's meeting?"

Zuko shook his head. "No, I want to get it started as soon as possible. The sooner they come, the sooner we can send them out."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Send the notices," Zuko repeated. He smiled, pleased with his actions, as he stepped around his Uncle and headed towards the royal quarters. "I'm going to get some sleep now, Uncle. It's been a long night."

Iroh nodded. "That you should, my nephew."

"Do I have any meetings today?"

"Just one with one of the generals that was stationed in the Earth Kingdom. I believe it is about the rebuilding that is taking place in one of our former territories."

Zuko nodded, his back to his Uncle. "Understood. After the meeting, send the clerk to me. I will personally dictate the notices that will be sent to the noble families."

"You?" Iroh asked, his voice slightly higher than he would've liked. His face looked slightly worried. "Just yourself?" He added, unsurely. Zuko chuckled.

"I will run the notices past you before they are sent out, Uncle." Iroh let out a breath of relief and nodded. Zuko walked through the doors to the royal quarters and Iroh called out to him one last time.

"Zuko!" The young Fire Lord stopped and looked over his shoulder. "How do you plan to deal with the nobles who want you to wed one of their daughters?"

"As far as I'm concerned, so long as I bring this system back, they will be content for a while."

Iroh raised an eyebrow.  _ Ah...the truth comes out. You are using this to appease the nobles on the issue of marriage. _ He nodded solemnly, but frowned. "Then what will happen when they demand you wed for the purposes of an heir?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he turned his head away. "When I have to take a bride, I will. After all...it's just another duty I must fulfill as the Fire Lord."

His words were cold and struck a chord in the old general. He wanted Zuko to be happy. He saw the young man as his son and only wished him happiness, always. Whether as the Fire Lord or a poor wandering peasant. Now, the very thought of a political marriage seemed foreboding. Perhaps, before Zuko was exiled and before he experienced life outside the palace walls, he would not have carried about marriage to a stranger for the sake of his nation. But Zuko had tasted fruit forbidden to someone of his present station. It was something that would've made him happy, but was not allowed to have. Iroh lowered his eyes and gave a small nod.

"I understand..." Iroh replied quietly. "Your devotion to your nation is admirable, Zuko. You will truly become a great Fire Lord."

Zuko nodded his head. Silently, he continued into the royal quarters and disappeared inside. He walked back to his room and closed the doors behind him. Suddenly, he felt drained. He untied his robe, allowing it to fall to a puddle on the floor, and fell back into the soft comfort of his bed. His hand slipped inside the flap of his shirt and pulled out the little lacquer box.

He stared at it for a moment longer before closing his eyes and bringing the box back down against him. Her words repeated over and over in his head.

_ You are destined for greatness, Zuko. I know you will lead the Fire Nation well. That is what a great man does. _

* * *

 

Giddy blue orbs eyed the piece of seal jerky with a look akin to a predator looking at a wounded animal ready for the pickings. He tore into the meat with an elated sigh and leaned back against one hand as he chewed it thoughtfully.

"You know," Sokka said as he chewed. Katara turned over to look at him as he looked up at the clear blue sky, as if contemplating the meaning of life. "The smoke really brings out the flavor of the seal meat. And those herbs and spices that Iroh sent with us really give it an extra kick. This jerky is finger licking good!"

"Glad to see you like it," Katara chuckled. She dug through the bag that had been sent over by Gran-Gran to the work site where the two siblings had been working. They were now sitting down on the ground, against the side of one of the half dozen fountains that were spread over the newly walled town. She frowned. "Sokka, you ate the last piece!"

He shrugged and shoved the rest in his mouth. "Hey, I can't help it if you're too slow."

Katara grumbled and picked out some bread wrapped in cloth. "I'm going to tell Gran-Gran," she retorted as she bit into some bread. She grinned and showed him the bun she held. A warm, steamy meat filled inside peeked from the surrounding bread. "Heh...but look what I got."

Sokka snatched the bag and stuck his hand inside. His mouth dropped. "No way! You took the last bun!"

"Hey, I can't help it if you're too slow." she smirked. She took another bite of her bun, chewing it slowly and purposefully to annoy her brother.

The warrior pulled out a covered bowl and a spoon and put them on his lap. He carefully pulled back the cover so as not to spill its juicy contents and began digging in.

"Did you hear about those guys who are staying?"

"What guys?" Katara asked as she finished off her bun.

"Some of the waterbenders that had come after Master Pakku's first group have decided to stay here. I heard dad talking about it last night."

"Really?" Katara's eyes went wide. She didn't think anyone who had grown up in the opulence of the North Pole would settle for the unfinished replica in the south. She reached into the bag for her own bowl of food. "What did dad say?"

"He said it's fine so long as it's okay with Chief Arnook."

"I think that's good. We're still really small in population. A few more hands would help, even after the construction is complete."

Sokka swallowed a mouthful of stew. "Yeah, well, we won't be small for long. Bato's niece is going to have a kid."

"What? Since when?" Katara gasped.

"She hasn't announced it yet, but I found out because one of the guys in Hahn's group is the father. He's one of the men who have decided to stay."

"That's great!" Katara gushed. She smiled widely. "It's been so long since there was a baby born into the tribe..." The youngest of the village children was three, conceived before and born after her father had left for the war. Since the return of those lucky enough to have survived on the front lines, there had been no news of pregnancy.

Sokka nodded and glanced over at his sister. He saw the wishful look on her face and frowned. "Oh no...you are  _ way _ too young to have a baby."

"What?" Katara gasped. She put her bowl down and snorted. "First of all, I don't plan on having a baby any time soon. And second, where did you get that idea?"

"The look on your face..." Sokka pointed out. "I've seen that look. It's the 'I want a baby of my own' look."

"It is not!"

"Personally, I don't think I want to be Uncle Sokka just yet." he asserted. Katara rolled her eyes.

"You worry too much," she grumbled as she picked up her bowl and lifted a spoon to her lips. "Besides, I'm not even of marriage age yet. And even then, I haven't exactly heard of anyone clamoring at dad for my hand."

Sokka paused with his spoon in his mouth. He could hear the slight tone of sadness coming from Katara's voice. His eyes softened and he pulled the spoon from his mouth. Katara's eyes were lowered and she had stopped eating. "Katara...?"

"This is...good stew..." she murmured. Sokka frowned sadly and looked down at his sister.

"Katara...if you need to talk...you know I'll listen, right?" Sokka offered. Silently he begged her to tell him the truth. Without a word, he promised her that he would try to understand this time.

Slowly, Katara nodded her head. She put on a smile and lifted her head. Her smile only served to deepen Sokka's concern. "Sure...but everything is fine, Sokka. Don't worry so much."

He stared at her, unsure if she realized just how much she had showed them that she was anything but fine. Sokka turned his head away for a moment and put a spoonful of stew in his mouth. Beside him, Katara had lapsed into silence. The only sound she was making was that of her spoon against her bowl. Sokka ate the last of his stew and stared down at the empty bowl. Aiding with the construction had been a good way for her to keep her mind off of the Fire Nation and what happened in its palace. However, in those times when Katara's mind wandered, he had caught the glimpse of regret and sadness in her face.

Perhaps pretending everything was okay wasn't the best idea. He shook his head, belittling himself for not being there when his sister needed him. Instead, he had walked away that rainy night when he should've stayed and assured her that somehow, things would work out. Even if the very idea of Zuko and his sister together made him want to jump off of Appa while in mid flight. He turned back to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara," Sokka said, in a serious voice. "About Zu-"

"Katara!" a voice shouted from one of the main streets leading to the fountain. "Sokka!"

Katara tilted her head to the side and downed her last spoonful of stew in a hurry. "Dad?" she gasped as she scrambled up. Hakoda was smiling and waving scroll in the air. Sokka's hand slipped off his sister's shoulder as he was momentarily forgotten. He stood up, brushing himself off as he did.

"Sokka, Katara, there you two are!" Hakoda beamed as he reached them. "A ship from the Earth Kingdom just arrived with some lumber and stone. The captain personally came by to drop this off, but you two were out here all day."

He held out a scroll and a little brown paper wrapped package. Sokka took the package and Katara took the scroll. "What is it?" Sokka asked, looking at the package suspiciously.

Katara quickly unsealed the scroll that was handed to her and unraveled it. Her eyes went with as a genuine smile graced her face. "It's from Aang!"

"Huh?" Sokka looked over her shoulder and glanced at the parchment. It was marked with happy faces and had a drawing of a flying bison at the bottom. "Ah...no kidding."

Katara ignored him as she read the letter. "Dear Katara and Sokka, happy face. I was just outside of Omashu the other day and ran into Suki and some of the Kyoshi Warriors. They say hi...happy face with toothy smile."

"Just ignore all the happy faces!" Sokka exclaimed. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Fine... _ We were eating with King Bumi when I realized that we've all spent some time together in the Earth Kingdom and Kyoshi and even the Fire Nation, but it's been a while since we were all together in the South Pole. I've heard great things about it from some of the men who were there bringing supplies from the Earth Kingdom so I want to see it. And go penguin sledding again, _ " There was a strange black blob that was supposed to resemble a penguin draw beneath the paragraph. " _ I'm going to go pick up Toph in a few days and talk her into coming. I'll tell her to bring shoes. We should be arriving at the poles a few days after you get this letter! We'll see you soon! _

"They're coming from Omashu? Why didn't they tell us earlier! I could've asked them to pick up some stuff!" Sokka said, exasperated.

Katara let out a frustrated growl. "Is food all you think about?"

"I'm just saying there are some tasty things there that we can't get on this floating chunk of ice!" Sokka retorted defensively. Katara just stared at him.

"And you're not the least bit excited to see Aang and Toph?" Katara asked questioningly. Sokka let out a mock gasp of surprise.

"Of course I am! Aang and Toph? My good buddies? Of course I'm excited! Look at me!" he said as he waved his arms in the air. "I'm excited!"

"Don't let his attitude bring you down, Katara," Hakoda sighed. "We all know he's excited."

Sokka was lost in his own little world. "Really...they could've told us sooner...I mean...there are so many places on the way here that they could stop to pick up some snacks..."

Their father shook his head and looked over at Katara. "So Aang and Toph are coming? I will tell the tribe to prepare for their arrival soon. And a place for Appa to rest," he sighed tiredly. "The lemur isn't a housing issue, but where do we keep a ten ton bison...?"

"Actually, make that a lemur, a bison, and  _ three _ people," Katara said. She turned the scroll around and pointed to the note at the bottom. " _ P.S. We're bringing someone along and it's a surprise...but we included a hint! _ "

"Hint?" Hakoda asked, confused.

Katara's eyes went wide and she looked at Sokka. "The package!"

Sokka tilted his head to the side, confused. "What package?"

"Ugh!" Katara groaned. She grabbed his hand and lifted up the narrow, paper wrapped package tied with string that was still in his hand. "The one you're holding!"

"Oh!" Sokka grinned. "Right...See, I knew that."

Katara ran a hand down her face. "Just open it..." Her brother nodded as his face lit up.

"Oh! Maybe it's jerky!" Sokka tore open the package, letting the pieces of paper fall to the ground without remorse. As the last strip of paper was pulled off, Sokka lifted up a glistening metal object in his hand. With a flick of his wrist, it opened.

"A metal fan...?" Katara mumbled. Her eyes widened and she and Sokka looked at each other.

"SUKI!" they chorused. Katara smiled widely and took the fan from Sokka, examining it. Sure enough, Suki's name was marked at the bottom of the fan.

"Three people then," Hakoda laughed as he walked off. "I will tell the others."

Katara nodded. "Thanks, dad!"

"Suki's coming...Suki's coming..." Katara turned her head and jumped back as she saw Sokka smiling like an idiot while chanting and performing a little celebratory dance in a small circle. Katara sighed and shook her head. She gave him a tired smile and she handed him Suki's fan.

"Then you might want to return this to her," Katara said. "Besides, it's not like you'll have any use for it."

"Hey!" Sokka said as he proudly snatched the fan back. He opened it up and posed in the first stance of the Kyoshi Warriors’ training regiment. "I did train with them. This fan, like my  _ entire body _ , is a deadly weapon." He began moving the fan forward, as if fighting an imaginary opponent. Katara shook her head.

Katara grinned. "In your hands, anything can be a deadly weapon...however; who it's deadly to is questionable."

"Haha..." Sokka grumbled. He lowered the fan and slipped it into his pocket as he knelt down with Katara to gather their now empty lunch cases and put them back into the bag. As he looked up, he noticed something missing from his sister's neck. "Katara...where's your necklace?"

"Hmm?" Unconsciously her hand rose to her neck. "Oh...um...the clasp broke the other day. Gran-Gran said she'd take it to Master Pakku since he knows how to fix it."

"Oh..." Sokka mumbled, noticing how her eyes diverted to the ground. "For a second, I thought you stopped wearing it."

"Stop wearing it?" Katara asked quietly. Her eyes rose and met his, confused. "Why would I do that?"

Sokka shook his head. "Never mind...forget I said anything." He turned back to the task at hand as Katara tugged the collar of her heavy outer coat around her neck, as if covering up the empty spot.

"I'm not trying to show everyone that I'm not betrothed in hopes of attracting a man, Sokka...don't worry." she assured him, trying to sound like it was a joke. However, both she and her brother noticed how pathetic it sounded. Sokka stopped what he was doing and looked back at her.

"About what I was going to say earlier." he began, remembering how he was cut off by their father's visit. Katara's eyes darted away.

"Sokka, I told you before, it's fine," she repeated. "It was nothing. I'm okay now. I know you're worried, but really...it's fine."

Sokka frowned. "Katara, I'm sorry about how I reacted-"

"I've been sitting here too long!" she suddenly exclaimed. Katara shot up from her kneeling position, pasting a bright smile across her face as she brushed the excess ice and snow off her shoulders. "I have to get back to work. Do you mind bringing the bag back to Gran-Gran?"

"Katara-" Sokka stood up.

"I'll see you at dinner!" She was already walking away, rushing back as quickly as she could to her work site before Sokka could stop her. The blue eyed Water Tribe warrior watched her dive back into her work and clenched the bag tightly in one hand.

_ It'll be okay, Katara... _ he thought as he turned around and headed back to their house.  _ I'll do whatever I can do to make you smile for real. I promise. _

* * *

 

He pressed his seal against the parchment and lifted up the stamp. His eyes ran through the document once more before moving it over to the pile to his left. His hand then reached back to the taller stack by his right and brought down the next set of documents.

_ Request for monetary aid for a village in the southern region... _ Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tiredly. It was sunset and he had been in his study all day reviewing paperwork asking for aid, extensions, or some sort of permission to do something. For a moment he allowed himself to wonder if his father had even bothered to look over the papers before he died as when he had taken control, there were already mountains of documents waiting to be reviewed.

Iroh had assured him that having that amount of paperwork was a commonality. After all, as the head of a nation, nearly everything had to go through him. On days like this, where he hadn't left his study for hours and his eyes were beginning to see double, he wondered if it was worth all the trouble. His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he had to eat if he expected to survive the mountains of paperwork. Golden eyes traveled back to the stack.

No, he had too much to do. He could eat when he was done. He'd get the cook to whip up something later that night or make himself a quick snack. After all, he was the Fire Lord. He could do that.

As he settled back into reading the document, his ears picked up the sound of footsteps rushing across the hall outside. Considering that the footsteps were not slowing down as they reached the study's doors, Zuko came to the conclusion that it could only be one person. The doors burst open.

"Zuko!" A flurry of papers showered around the room in a hail of white parchment as Iroh rushed into the room. His arms were filled with scrolls and disorganized sheets of paper. A blushing smile was on his face as behind him, the clerk struggled to gather all the falling papers.

Zuko mentally groaned. He let out a frustrated breath as he put his document down and looked up. "Yes, Uncle Iroh?"

"Do you know what today is?" Iroh asked, rather loudly. Zuko could feel a headache coming.

He let out another heavy breath. "No, Uncle...I do not know what today is."

Iroh grinned from ear to ear. "Today was the deadline for the applications for the ladyship system!"

_ Oh...yay... _ Without any enthusiasm, Zuko looked back at the paper in front of him. "That's nice, Uncle."

Iroh gushed and hugged the scrolls and papers against him. "Ah...if only I were young again..." he sighed wistfully. He looked down at the armload of applications he held. "Look at all of these applications! It is unfortunate that we have only twenty-five spots. It hurts me just knowing that we won't be able to accept all these wonderful young ladies!" He lamented, almost dancing on air as he hugged the applications.

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes. "Twenty-five is a good number."

"Still," Iroh insisted. "It's going to break so many of their hearts when they find out that they were rejected."

"It happens."

"Zuko! How could you be so cold?" Iroh gasped, as if personally insulted. "For some of these girls, it is their dream to study at the palace!"

"Unfortunately, we do not have enough spaces...Wait..." Zuko's voice trailed off as he lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. "There are twenty five noble families we contacted and twenty five spots. Just enough for one person per family. Why do we have so many applications?" He paused and clenched his hands. He took a deep breath to try to calm down. "And why do we have applications in the first place? I had specifically instructed for each family to choose  _ one _ girl to send here!"

"Ah...about that..." Iroh said. He smiled, obviously pleased. "When you sent me the draft to finalize and send out to the noble families, I took the liberty to removing that instruction."

Zuko's eyes widened and his gritted his teeth. "WHY."

"I do not think that the families should pick who to send. I thought it would be better if they filled out an application with their interests, skills, education and such and then you would pick from them." Iroh continued to smile as Zuko stared at him with disbelief.

"Uncle, are you insane?" Zuko shouted, steam coming out of his nose. "Do you know how much time it will take me to go through every single application? I don't have time for that!"

Calmly Iroh looked over his shoulder. "Clerk, leave us for a moment and start arranging your pile of applications. I will come get them for my nephew later."

The clerk nodded. "Yes, sir. My Lord." He bowed his head and quickly scurried out into the hall. The door closed behind him and Iroh looked back at his nephew.

"But Zuko, think about it like this," Iroh explained. "If we had let the families choose their representative in the system, they each would have sent the girl who they thought would be your 'ideal' wife. It would become one big competition for your attention. I changed the instruction to have them fill out an application for every eligible young woman within the ages of 14 to 18 so that you could go through the applications and choose the young women you feel would be most beneficial to the system."

Zuko lifted his hand and rubbed his forehead. His Uncle made a valid point, as usual. However, he was already backlogged with work. "I understand your efforts, Uncle," Zuko sighed. "But I already have more than enough to review-"

"I'm not asking that you look it all over in one day," Iroh assured him. "You can go as fast as you wish. But keep in mind that you did want to reinstate this as soon as possible."

Mentally, the young Fire Lord cursed his Uncle's far too perfect memory. "How many applications are there?" he asked.

"Three hundred twenty-one."

"No."

"Zuko," Iroh bemoaned. "It is for a good cause! And it's not all reading, look," He shifted the papers in his arms and managed to fish out one. "Some of them came with pictures."

Zuko nearly screamed. " _ Why _ are there pictures? How they look like doesn't matter!"

"Don't yell at me about it," Iroh said defensively. "I didn't ask for the pictures. The noble families sent them in."

"Wonderful..."

"If you want, we can go through them together. I am an excellent judge of character, if I say so myself." Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose. He really didn't need this.

"Fine...just...just let me get these done."

"Excellent!" Iroh gushed. "May I make a few suggestions?"

"No." Zuko grumbled as he looked back at his documents.

"I was thinking that we start with a list of qualifications, just to narrow the fields a bit. Say...we only pick out those who have experience with the arts and a respectable education."

Zuko had begun ignoring him. "That's nice, Uncle." he mumbled, carelessly.

"Do you know that nobleman Chao's daughter places the erhu  _ and _ various flutes? And nobleman Xiao Wen's granddaughter makes the most renowned pork buns in their entire region!" Iroh chattered on. He chuckled to himself. "Although, I don't know if you'd count that as an art."

"Interesting..."

"I've taken the liberty of skimming the piles. There are many girls who have a background in poetry. That might be useful in the memorization of the Fire Nation epic poem that describes our ancient rise to greatness."

"Astounding. Really."

Iroh stopped before Zuko's desk and frowned. Instead of looking up at him with interest and excitement, Zuko was hunched over his desk, writing something on a piece of paper. The old general raised an eyebrow. "Nobleman Ten's niece is a master potter and juggles."

"Great."

Iroh frowned. One more test..."And Azula herself has applied. She composes music so heavenly that the gods themselves weep at the beauty of her melody."

"Wonderful."

Without further adieu, Iroh loomed over Zuko's desk and released his cargo. A pile of scrolls and sheets were suddenly dumped over the neatly organized desk and Zuko jumped back. His work was now buried beneath the pile and he snapped his head up. "Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko growled as he shot up from his chair. "I was working!"

"You have been working all day! You need a break." Iroh insisted.

Zuko scowled as he glared at his Uncle. "I don't have time for a 'break'. As you can see, I have enough work to keep me busy for a while and it has to get done!"

"And it  _ will _ get done, Zuko!" Iroh assured him. "But not if you're too tired to do them. You need to take a break."

"I have taken breaks."

"Going to relieve yourself once every few hours is not a break," Iroh said. "You haven't even eaten lunch yet and from the look of your desk, you also plan on skipping dinner."

Zuko looked away, deciding to dig through the piles of paper in search of his buried document. "I was  _ going _ to eat after I finished."

"From the looks of it, you will starve first," Iroh pointed out. Zuko scowled more so and tugged his paper out. "Dead men do no work."

Zuko let out a low growl and slammed his hand on the desk. "Fine! I'll go and eat!"

Iroh sighed tiredly. "I've never seen a man so angry when he was offered food."

Zuko threw his arms in the air, frustrated. "If I go eat,  _ you _ will go through the applications."

"Oh, no, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see-"

"No, buts!" Zuko insisted as he rounded his desk and headed towards the door. "It's your fault I now have three hundred twenty applications to-"

"Three hundred twenty-one." Iroh corrected. Zuko seethed with annoyance.

" _ Three hundred twenty-one _ applications to go through," he hissed behind gritted teeth. "I don't have time for them and won't be able to do them fast enough to get the system started soon!"

"Hmm..." Iroh thought for a moment and rubbed his chin. "How about a deal?"

"What do you suggest?"

"What do  _ you _ suggest, Fire Lord?" Iroh asked. Zuko narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"From now on, I'll eat at least twice a day, even if I'm in here working. If I do, you will go through the applications and select twenty-five girls you see as the most promising for the system. Once they're selected, I will approval for the twenty-five girls based on their applications."

Iroh narrowed his eyes and mulled over the proposition. Zuko waited with slight anticipation. Twenty-five was much less than three hundred twenty-one. And he would still end up with the final decision... "And tea."

"Fine, I'll buy you some tea-"

"No," Iroh said. "That would be nice. But with the two meals a day, I would like you to join me for tea in the afternoon as well."

Zuko's expression softened slightly. "Agreed."

"Wonderful!" Iroh said as he followed Zuko and patted his back proudly. "You made an excellent compromise, my nephew." He added affectionately.

Zuko smiled slightly, unseen by his Uncle. As they walked into the hall, Zuko lifted his head and frowned. Iroh forced him into a compromise. He didn't get everything he wanted, but he did get a good deal while still appeasing his Uncle. It was a lesson. He smirked and glanced down at the smiling old man. "Thank you, Uncle."

* * *

 

"Okay, okay," Sokka said for the millionth time as he paced the packed snow of the dock. "What do you think she'd like to see first? The lodge or the canals? Or should we just go straight to penguin sledding."

Katara grinned. "I don't know, Sokka...isn't penguin sledding a little immature?" In truth, she didn't mean it. So what if it was created for little children? She would penguin sled until either she or the penguin was no longer physically able. She looked up behind her from where she was sitting on a crate, playing with a ball of water in her hands.

Sokka had paled considerably. "Oh no," he froze. "You're right. I can't take her penguin sledding! She probably doesn't even like snow!" He raised his hands and clutched his head. "Ugh! What was I thinking?"

Katara snickered and moved the ball of water around in front of her. Aang, Toph, and their surprise guest, Suki, were scheduled to come in that day, around mid afternoon. Katara had calculated the time while taking into consideration Appa's flying speed. She had just spent the entire morning running around their house, cleaning out and preparing two guest rooms. One for Aang and one for Toph and Suki to share. Provided they were willing to share. She was excited, trying to make sure that everything was perfect for their friends.

Sokka, on the other hand, had been meticulously planning a guided tour of the new city. He spent the night before wracking his brain to come up with activities that would be enjoyable to Toph and Suki. He already knew Aang would be happy with just about anything, even if it was just penguin sledding all day.

"How about ice fishing? You can't go wrong with ice fishing." Katara suggested. Sokka's eyes widened, as if he had an epiphany.

"Ice fishing..." he repeated with awe."Of course."

"Of course...Toph will get bored with the waiting and Suki might not even like the ice." Katara watched as her brother's arms flailed in the air as he let out a frustrated scream. She had been doing that to him for the last few hours. It was still entertaining. As Sokka fell to his knees and looked up to the heavens, Katara raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why?" Sokka cried out, dramatically. "Why must it be so hard to find something to do?"

Katara saw some of the workers around them staring at them strangely and blushed, embarrassed. "Sokka! I'm sure it'll be fine!" Katara assured him. "Get up! I'm sure they'll have fun no matter what!"

Sokka sniffled and looked at her unsurely. "You think so?"

"I'm positive," Katara sighed. "Now get up, people are starting to think you're weirder than usual!"

Sokka got up and opened his mouth to reply to her 'weird' comment when Katara shot up from her seat. Her ball of water fell to the ground, on to Sokka's shoes. "Hey!"

"It's them!" Katara squealed as she pointed into the sky. She jumped up and down and threw her arms in the air ecstatically as Sokka turned around. He followed her gaze to the sky and smiled as he saw the ten ton bison soaring towards them.

"Hey!" Sokka waved his arms in the air.

A chorus of excited voices shouted from the back of the bison. They could see three bodies moving around, waving their arms in the air. Toph was shouting, Aang was waving one hand while holding on to Appa's reins with the other, and Suki, once again void of make-up, had her arms up and was shouting excitedly.

"Down here!" Katara yelled. She pointed to the large area behind her and waved for them to land. Aang carefully maneuvered the massive beast down on to the sturdy ice dock and quickly jumped off.

"Katara! Sokka!" Aang shouted. Toph jumped off the back of the bison and nearly screamed as her bare feet touched the ice and snow covered ground.

"It's cold! It's cold!" Toph screamed. Aang airbended her up to keep her from touching the ground as Katara laughed.

"I told you to wear shoes!" Aang told her, exasperated.

"I got them!" Suki jumped down, holding a pair of black shoes for Toph.

"I didn't think it was going to be this cold!" Toph complained. Suki quickly helped Toph put her shoes on before Aang let her down.

"Well, it is ice. You can't get much colder than that." Sokka grinned.

"Stuff it, Snoozles," Toph retorted as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I've never been in any of the poles before!"

Katara chuckled as she hugged Toph. "Don't worry. We'll get you guys some thick clothes to wear."

"Yeah," Sokka assured them. "Before you know it, you'll be more at home here than Appa is in the air. Isn't that right, old buddy?" Sokka said as he walked up to Appa's head. The bison let out a snort and licked Sokka.

"Guess it is right." Katara said. Aang had rushed in front of them, standing before the gates of the city.

"Whoa...it's so different from what I remember..." Aang said with awe. "It's so much...bigger!"

"Well, we're making room for an expanding population," Katara told him. "Some of the men who came down to help with the reconstruction have decided to stay. One couple is even expecting a baby."

"Katara..." Toph said as she tugged on Katara's sleeve. "I want a parka, too! I'm going to freeze if I stay out here any longer!"

"Okay, okay," Katara said. She took Toph's hand, unsure of how and even if, Toph could feel the vibrations in the icy ground. "Let's head to our place and put your stuff away. I have some extra clothes for you guys to wear," She looked over her shoulder and beamed a smile at Suki. "Come on, Suki! I want to show you guys our new house before we go on a tour!"

Suki smiled and nodded. Appa followed behind them as she walked behind Toph, Katara, and Aang. Footsteps fell along side of hers and she looked over at Sokka. "So...this is the South Pole, huh?"

"Yep...you've actually come at a pretty good time," Sokka told her. "We just finished rebuilding. Wait until you see the communal lodge. It's great! There's a pool of water inside and it opens up to the sky when we pull back the roof."

"Sounds great," Suki smiled shyly. "I'm really glad I could come."

"Yeah..." Sokka said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So am I," His eyes widened as he looked over at her. "I mean... I'm glad that  _ all _ of you could come. Yeah...that's it."

Suki giggled and nodded. "Well, I always wanted to see your hometown. I didn't know what to expect...but this sure is amazing..." Sokka felt his face heating up and he looked away.

"Oh, yeah...I almost forgot," He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a metal fan. Suki smiled broadly as he handed it to her. "It's yours, right?"

"Yep," Suki said. With learned ease and grace, she opened the fan up and held it out to inspect it. She gave Sokka a sidelong glance. "So...you still remember how to use it?"

Sokka scoffed and gave her a confident look. "Do I?" he almost laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if I could beat you."

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Is that so...?"

* * *

 

"Ah!" Sokka was flipped over Suki's head for the tenth time in the row. Toph laughed once again. Around her, a dozen or so little children were pointing at the self proclaimed 'greatest warrior' of their village, joining Toph in rounds of laughter.

"That's ten out of ten, Snoozeles!" she announced as she kept her feet planted over the ground. She learned that much of the city was built on frozen tundra. Only the canals and docks were built directly over the water and ice, without any earth beneath. She was able to feel a vibration, but it would take some time to get used to. That was how she knew that Suki was showing Sokka just how good of a warrior she was. "She's kicking your butt!"

"She is not kicking my butt! I'm merely testing her skills!" Sokka shouted back defensively as he got up. His back cracked and he winced.

Suki put a hand on her hip and sighed. "Well, you've been testing my skills for the past thirty minutes. Are you going to actually show me yours or are you going to keep falling in the snow?"

Sokka lifted up the fan and snapped in closed. He brought himself into a ready defensive position. "Bring it on!"

A few seconds later, a thump followed a yelp of surprise. Katara sighed and stood by one of the buildings. They were out in an open area by the lodge. Suki and Sokka were doing their 'demonstration' as the children looked on. Some adults even stopped to watch the young warrior woman whip their hometown boy's behind. They had finished giving the group a tour, although Toph complained it was pointless to her. Aang had wanted to go penguin sledding immediately after, but Sokka proclaimed he and Suki had plans.

Their plans resulted in the amusement for the whole village as Sokka tried to show off his less than perfect movements in comparison to Suki. Toph, however, found it hilarious.

Katara sat by the edge of the fountain in the distance and watched fondly. "Hey." a voice said beside her.

She didn't have to look over to know who it was. "Hey, yourself," Katara said as Aang sat down beside her. "Sokka's been trying to figure out some way for the girls to enjoy themselves while they're here. I guess he found it."

Aang smiled and nodded. "So...how are you holding up?"

"Huh?" Katara looked down at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Aang tilted his head to the side, curiously. "You leaving the Fire Nation...I could tell you didn't want to leave."

For a couple of seconds, Katara was speechless. Her mouth opened a bit, words trapped in her throat as she turned her head away. "What are you talking about? Of course I wanted to leave. I missed home."

The young Avatar looked down at his feet. "You don't have to hide it, Katara. I know about you and Zuko," Her head flew up. "It's okay, you know. I think it's great. I mean, Zuko's a really good guy-"

Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "Aang," she said in a low voice, carefully to keep it quiet enough so that no one else heard. "How did you know?"

He was caught. "I...um..." he stammered nervously. He quickly put on a wide, uneasy smile. "Um...how about penguin sledding?"

"Aang..." Katara frowned.

"All right, all right!" Aang sighed. Katara released him and looked down at his hands twisting themselves on his lap. "I saw you two at the pond..."

Katara closed her eyes and mentally swore. She leaned back against one arm and rubbed her forehead. "It was nothing..."

"No, it wasn't," Aang insisted. "That's the first time I've ever seen Zuko so close to someone other than his Uncle. I figured you were really special to him."

_ Yeah...were... _

"So that's why I didn't get it when you said you were leaving," Aang admitted. Katara shook her head. "Don't you love him?"

_ Love him? _ Her heart twisted in her chest. "Aang, it's nothing. We're just friends...confidants if anything," Katara insisted. She gave him a pleading look. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

Aang looked at her sadly. He could see the emotions swirling in her eyes and nodded, resigned. "Does Sokka at least know? He is your brother."

Katara let out a heavy, reluctant breath. "Yeah...I think he knows," Aang searched for something else to say, but before he could find any words, Bato's voice ran from the lodge, announcing that it was time for dinner. The children scampered up, running to their parents as everyone started to head into the lodge. "Let's not think about that now," Katara insisted. She smiled fondly at him. "Our friends are here...let's focus on that."

Aang gave her a determined nod and followed her into the lodge. They were seated along the walls as food and drink were served. They sat on warm, cushioned seats on tables that were low to the ground. A pool of water was bubbling at either end of the lodge and in the center was a pit of fire that kept the room warm. Panels in the ceiling were opened up to the cold night air, allowing the villagers and their guests to look up at the moon and the stars above.

Katara sat between Aang and Suki while Toph sat on Aang's other side and Sokka on Suki's. The group chattered amongst themselves as food was placed in front of them. Katara occasionally took time out of her meal to coax Toph into eating whatever Toph proclaimed 'smelled funny'. Suki was a bit more daring and speared a stewed sea prune before popping it to her mouth.

"Attention, people of my tribe and honored guests," Hakoda said as he stood up. "I would like to welcome the Avatar and, most importantly, good friend to my children and honorary member of our tribe - Avatar Aang!" The villagers clapped as Aang smiled widely and waved. "We also have with us trusted allies and beloved friends of my children - Toph, the current champion of the Earth Kingdom's professional earthbender wrestling tournament," Toph grinned. "And famed leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki!"

Suki blushed and gave a slight wave as Toph leaned towards Katara. "I like your dad. He's good with descriptions."

Katara laughed as her father continued. "I am pleased to announce that in a month's time, the major construction of our meager village will be complete. And as such, Chief Arnook of our sister tribe in the North Pole will be gracing us with his visit," Applause went around the room. "And I have been informed that the Kyoshi Warriors will also be visiting us and will honor us with a performance in the form of an exhibition of their fighting style."

Sokka looked surprised as Katara reached over and jumped in her seat with Suki, excitedly. "You're going to be performing...HERE?" Sokka asked.

"Surprise!" Suki grinned. She elbowed him and smirked. "You want to join us? You know...show everyone how much you've learned?"

Katara chuckled and cut in before Sokka could reply. "Please, spare us. I think we've gotten a good show from his  _ performance _ outside."

"Hey," Sokka countered. "I'm just a tad bit rusty."

"Although, it is too bad, Sokka," Aang said. He grinned from ear to ear. "You did look pretty in that dress."

"It's not a dress!" Sokka exclaimed. "It's a  _ warrior's uniform _ !"

Suki laughed and turned to Katara. "We have surprise for you, too, Katara."

"Me?" the waterbender asked, surprised. "What is it?"

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise," Suki beamed. "But the girls and I were thinking...you're definitely a warrior. So we wanted to show you that we think you're a good friend. We kind of think of you as a sister in arms, so we have a nice little surprise for you."

_ No way...they're going to make me an honorary Kyoshi Warrior? That has to be it! _ Katara's eyes widened. Her mind immediately went off to how she would look with white and red makeup and a green Kyoshi Warrior's uniform. She smiled widely and looked at Suki. "I can't wait!"

* * *

 

"I don't want to do this."

"You have to. It's part of the job."

"I'm the Fire Lord. Can't I just assign someone to do this for me?" Zuko asked incredulously. In front of him, Iroh sighed.

A servant moved around Zuko as the young Fire Lord stood up on a stool, holding his arms out. The servant was doing the final touches to the formal ceremonial robe that Zuko was supposed to wear. He hated wearing the damn thing. It was heavy and with all its layers, it was hot. The last time he had worn it, it had been during his coronation.

"There are some things you just cannot avoid," Iroh told him calmly. "And meeting the participants of the ladyship system in this entrance ceremony is one of them."

Zuko growled in a low voice. In the last few weeks, he had followed through with the compromise he made with his Uncle. And the week before, he had finalized the twenty-five participants based on application alone. Their names and noble family backgrounds were withheld to keep the judging free of any unconscious bias. However, Zuko had agreed with all the girls his Uncle chose.

They were all extremely well qualified. Each could play music, do art, had excellent educational backgrounds, including a few girls who were students and graduates at the Royal Fire Academy For Girls. After he dictated the acceptance letters himself, the messages were sent out to the noble families.

Iroh had taken it upon himself to organize the formal event that would introduce each girl to the court, their peers, and their Fire Lord. Zuko believed he had done it because it meant he had to go shopping for decorations, musicians, and taste test all the food.

In the end, it proved to be worth it. Zuko was given a walk through the banquet hall to get a look at the set up and was impressed with his Uncle's choices. The food looked delicious. The music he heard was pleasant, and the decorations were not as horrible as he expected. All that work had also taken up much of Iroh's time, meaning fewer disturbances for his nephew.

"You are all done, Fire Lord Zuko." the servant said as he bowed his head and moved to the side.

"About time..." Zuko mumbled. He stepped off the stool and walked to the nearest mirror to access himself. He made sure his hair was perfectly in place and unconsciously smoothened out his robes. "All right, Uncle. Let's get this over with."

Iroh smiled. "You look very dashing, Zuko. You remind me of a young me. You will have to fight them off with a stick."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he walked out of the royal quarters with his Uncle behind him. They could hear the music coming down the hall as they approached. Iroh went in first and Zuko waited behind the doors. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come. He heard his name announced and the doors were opened.

The Fire Lord entered, head held high as he subtly greeted the nobleman as he passed. He headed for his seat at the front of the hall. Iroh was waiting for him, along with the first girl. Zuko slipped into an automatic reaction.

"This is so and so's daughter..." Iroh would introduce as the young woman, dressed just as elaborately as he, would bow before him and try to catch his eyes. Zuko would then give her a small bow of his head to acknowledge her and give her a few words of encouragement and thanks before she was lead aside.

He lost count of how many girls had been introduced. All their faces blurred into one and he could no longer tell them apart. Dark hair...pale skin...red robes.

"Our last participant is a graduate of the Royal Fire Academy For Girls. She had one of the top scores in all her classes, is accomplished in poetry, and plays three instruments," Iroh said. Zuko nodded, having heard it all before. "This is nobleman Sun's daughter, Mai."

Gold eyes focused on the familiar, solemn looking face of one of his sister's best friends and nearly set his chair on fire. Before he could demand why she was there, he remembered his place in the room. Hundreds of eyes were watching him, including the heads of the noble families and military officials of whom he needed support from. His eyes narrowed into slits as he gritted his teeth and gave her a nod of his head.

Zuko met her slightly nervous gaze with his and spoke as calmly as he could. "Mai...welcome to the Fire Palace."

 


	6. Chapter Six

Swirling shades of red and gold wove through the hall as Zuko walked through the crowds. To the untrained eye, he was doing his job as the Fire Lord by mingling with his guests. He casually greeted whoever stopped him and re-introduced him to their daughter, granddaughter, or niece. He even went as far as to thank them for coming and hope they would take full advantage of the system. Once the pleasantries were over, Zuko would continue onward.

His eyes were fixed on his Uncle's disappearing and reappearing head. If Zuko lost sight of him for a split second, the old general would vanish into the crowd and Zuko would have to try to find him all over again. It was like he knew he had to avoid Zuko.

Mai. What had his Uncle been thinking? Didn't he recognize the name? Mai wasn't exactly the most popular name for girls. Did the old man completely forget that she was the girl who fought  _ with _ Azula? Who threw knives with deadly accuracy? Who he had to pardon just a few months earlier at the request of her father?

_ When I get my hands on you, Uncle... _ Zuko gritted his teeth as he eyed the gray haired man talking to one of the nobles.

"Really? So this new tea you're cultivating is a cross breed with some Earth Kingdom species? Interesting... of course I would love to try it!"

Iroh was so engrossed in his conversation that he didn't notice his nephew slowly lurking up behind him. Suddenly, he felt a furious aura behind him and cringed. "Uncle..." Zuko's voice hissed.

Iroh smiled broadly. "Captain Ji, we will have to continue this later."

"Of course, General." The trusted captain bowed his head to both the Fire Lord and the Fire Lord's Uncle before leaving them alone.

Iroh turned and looked at Zuko, a pleasant smile on his face. "Zuko, how can I help you? You know, you are supposed to be out there talking to the guests."

Steam could be seen practically coming from Zuko's head as the golden eyed leader gritted his teeth. "May I speak to your for a minute?"

"Of course, Zuko! You know I'm always up for a chat," Iroh nodded and followed Zuko out one of the side doors and into the empty veranda. "Now, what is the-"

"Why is  _ Mai _ here?" Zuko growled angrily.

Iroh sighed tiredly. "You get right to the point, don't you?"

"Uncle..."

"Why else would Mai be here? She is one of the girls who will be moving in soon to take part in the system," Iroh told him. Zuko clenched his hands. "She is very qualified you know."

"Do  _ you _ know who she is?"

"Nobleman Sun's daughter."

"No!" Zuko nearly screamed. He stomped his foot on the ground and pointed one hand back into the palace. "She is Azula's friend! Don't you remember?"

"Ah...I thought she looked familiar when I saw her ..." Iroh mused.

"Familiar? She tried to kill the Avatar and his friends!" Zuko exclaimed. "I had just pardoned her a few months ago for that at the encouragement of..." Zuko trailed off and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to regain his composure. "Explain to me, Uncle, how she made it through!"

"I told you already," Iroh insisted. "Mai has exceptional qualifications. You even approved of her application when I gave them to you."

Zuko froze. Iroh and the clerk had blocked out the names of all the applicants to prevent any bias when choosing participants from them. As a result, when they were handed to Zuko for the final approval, he didn't know who exactly he was approving, just that they were well qualified. He gritted his teeth and swore.

"I should've known..."

"You cannot just remove her from the system now that you know who she is," Iroh told him. "Imagine all the commotion it would cause. And do not forget that she does deserve to be here just as much as those other girls."

Zuko gaped at his Uncle. "I had to pardon her for her  _ direct _ involvement with Azula!"

"Then there isn't a problem, is there?" Iroh asked, confidently. "She has a clean slate."

"I just don't think that it's safe with her here," Zuko insisted. "What if she is still loyal to Azula?"

"Zuko," Iroh frowned. "It is far too late to be thinking that way. The young lady is here now and willingly accepted the invitation to study under the system. Do you not think that she may be trying to redeem herself? Perhaps regain her honor?"

The young Fire Lord went quiet. He knew far too much about the importance of honor to an individual shamed. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But what if her loyalties lay elsewhere?"

"And what if they do not? You gave her a second chance, Zuko. She should be able to use it." Iroh told him softly.

Zuko thought for a moment and crossed his arms. "If I did remove her from the system, it would be fairly obvious why...I would lose face in front of the nobleman considering the circumstances..." He let out a heavy breath and shook his head. "We can't do anything about it now."

Iroh lifted his hand and put it comfortingly on Zuko's shoulder. "I am sure it will be all right, Zuko."

The Fire Lord lifted his head and took a deep breath. "I should get inside...my welcome speech is due...," Iroh nodded and watched as Zuko slipped back into the hall. He followed shortly after, just as Zuko ascended back on to his seat. As he stood up, he commanded the attention of the crowd before him and the room went quiet. "Honored guests and participants of the system, I would like to welcome you all..."

Iroh stood at the back of the room, watching the crowds as Zuko spoke from the front. Everyone was listening intently. His eyes caught sight of the young woman Zuko had initially protested. She stood between her father and mother, looking up at Zuko with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. Iroh raised an eyebrow questioningly.

After a short speech, the crowds clapped and Zuko bowed his head. He slipped through the crowds once more, skillfully dodging brown-nosers and those that questioned him. He spent a few more minutes mingling as people gathered around each other to talk business. Zuko didn't have to glance over his shoulder to know that a rather large group of young women was following him.

He mentally swore. They were here to learn and to benefit their nation. Not to marry him. Regardless of what their fathers might have told them.  _ Don't turn around...just don't turn around...just keep walking... _

"Lord Zuko!" a voice shouted behind him.

_ Damn! _ His entire body tensed up as he slowly turned around.

Iroh snickered as he watched Zuko cornered by a group of girls. "Perhaps I have should've given him that stick..." he mused.

"General Iroh." a quiet voice said beside him. He turned around, slightly surprised to see who was speaking to him. Mai had her head bowed respectfully.

"Ah...you are Mai," Iroh smiled generously and gave her a bow of his head. "Thank you for coming."

"General Iroh, I know that Lord Zuko did not want me to be here," Mai admitted quietly. "But please rest assured, I mean him no harm. I am here to study the arts."

"I know you are," Iroh nodded. "I am sure you will do well."

"Uncle, I'm going to head back to my study now," a voice said behind them. Zuko stumbled forward, a hint of fear in his face as he glanced back at the rabid group of young women still tailing him. "If you could...?" He said, motioning his head slightly the group.

Iroh chuckled and nodded. "Of course, Zuko," He took a step forward and paused. "You remember Mai, don't you?"

It was then that the Fire Lord noticed the young woman that was standing to the other side of his Uncle. As he turned his head, Mai immediately bowed. Zuko eyed her warily but nodded. "You do not have to bow, Mai," he resigned tiredly. "You have already done so."

Carefully, the young woman lifted her head, but kept her eyes downcast. "Thank you for accepting me, Fire Lord."

Zuko merely nodded and looked back at his Uncle. "Hold them off." He ordered. Iroh stepped past him and headed for the mob of girls as Zuko treaded silently to the doors. He had managed to make it into the hall way unseen. At least he thought until he heard someone behind him.

"Lord Zuko!" He knew that voice and frowned. It was rare that he'd ever heard her speak outside of her monotone, bored voice. He slowly turned around, mentally preparing himself for knives flying at him. Instead, he found her bowing deeply. "I am sorry."

His eyes relaxed slightly, but the rest of his body remained ready for an attack. "You have been pardoned, Mai. Apologies are no longer necessary."

"Even so," she insisted. "I am apologizing not to the Fire Lord, but to Zuko," The young man across from her narrowed his eyes once more. "I had wronged your comrades during my time with Azula and I apologize for that. I assure you that I am not here to continue any endeavors she might have had. I accepted this position so that I may be of benefit to the Nation."

Zuko took a deep breath. "Rise, Mai," he ordered in a low voice. Obediently, the young noblewoman stood up straight. "The Avatar has already forgiven you. No harm came to him. You need not worry about forgiveness from him."

"Then the Water Tribe siblings and the earthbender." Mai said suddenly. Her eyes widened, surprised at her own words.

Zuko glared at her as he took a step forward. "I am sure they have forgotten all about it," he hissed in a low voice. Strange how she would've brought them up. "Although, I am curious as to why you are apologizing to me for that."

Mai's eyes darted away. She always did get nervous whenever Zuko was around. Years apart and a lifestyle away hadn't changed that. "I was told that you were quite...close...to the waterbender-"

A fist was implanted in the wall just to the left of her head. Mai's eyes widened as her face burned with a blush. Zuko loomed above her, a cold hard look on his face as he seethed. Golden eyes were darkened as a piercing glare bore into her.

"Whatever you heard about any  _ relations _ I had with the waterbender peasant, you heard wrong," he spat out dangerously. "Her and her brother and her friends are  _ my _ comrades. It would be in your best interest never to make assumptions of otherwise again."

He slowly recoiled his arm and stepped back. Mai straightened up and bowed her head once more. "I heard wrong, Lord Zuko. Forgive me." she said, keeping her voice leveled.

"Never mind that. Just be sure that if you hear rumors again, especially amongst your peers in the system, know that their assumptions are wrong. Make sure they know that as well."

"Yes, Lord Zuko."

Without another word, the scarred young man turned around and headed back to his study. Mai waited until he disappeared around the hall to let out the breath she had been holding in. Her hand rose and felt the warmth of her cheeks. The rumors she had heard since she arrived at the palace were wrong. Suddenly, she felt a little relieved.

* * *

 

"Okay...slowly...there isn't any need to rush..." Suki instructed as she circled Katara. The young waterbender held her arms out, the metal fans open in her hands as she moved with smooth, fluid movements. "You're doing great, Katara! All that waterbending is making the movements almost natural."

Katara smiled, but struggled not to break her concentration. "Thanks, Suki."

Whenever both girls were free; Katara from aiding with the construction, and Suki from her adventures exploring the frozen tundra with Aang and Toph and occasionally Sokka, they would get to get together at the lodge to practice.

As the warrior's movements were smooth and flowing, Katara had picked it up much faster than her brother, much to his annoyance. At first, they had started with Sokka on site so that he, too, could practice. However, he kept criticizing Katara needlessly. Suki finally got tired, claiming that he was just distracting them, and kicked him out.

After a few weeks of consistent training, Katara was able to get the easiest techniques down. She was nowhere near Suki's level, but the basic self defense was good enough. Suki stood beside her.

"Let's start from the top, okay?" she asked. Katara nodded and assumed a position mirroring Suki's.

At the same time, they began the movements. Their feet moved in synch across the mat covered floor of the lodge as their arms extended and contracted. Katara lifted the fan over head, following the glistening metal with her eyes as she shifted into a different position.

From the doorway, a few people had peeked in to watch. Most of the young girls were crowded at the doors, watching with awe as two young women went through a training regime.

Katara was turning back into the first stance when suddenly Suki's fan came flying at her. Her reflexes took over and before Katara even realized what was going on, she saw Suki's proud smile as her arm blocked Suki's hit.

Blue eyes widened with surprise as Katara gasped. "I...I didn't even realize..."

Suki grinned from ear to ear. "A bunch of the little kids from the village are watching... want to give them something to aspire to?"

Katara looked over Suki's shoulder and saw the little girls watching them with awe struck eyes. She grinned back at Suki and nodded. "Sure."

They leapt back, several paces away from each other. Suki was in her uniform, although lacking the warrior's make-up. Katara was wearing her usual blue clothes. Her gloves were in a small pile against the wall.

They locked eyes. "Go!" Suki shouted. The two girls ran towards each other, fans extended.

Outside, Sokka leaned against the wall, listening to the flurry of cloth ruffling and the sound of metal scraping as his sister and Suki spared. Around the corner, he knew that half a dozen little girls were looking into the room. They were eagerly watching, having never really seen Water Tribe girls fight.

"Looks like those girls are at it again," a voice caught Sokka's attention. He narrowed his eyes and carefully peeked around the side of the building. Hahn, his mortal enemy from the Northern Water Tribe, was walking past the lodge, a smirk on his face as he walked along with his little posse. "Although I can hardly call them girls."

Sokka frowned. Hahn had come with the second group of Northern Water Tribe men to help with the construction of the south, much to Sokka's chagrin. And he still hadn't left.  _ The idiot's just trying to impress Chief Arnook... _

"It's ridiculous," Hahn continued, oblivious to Sokka standing behind the lodge. "Girls shouldn't be fighting. They should be in the homes taking care of the children."

"To make it worse, all those children are watching," another man said as he motioned towards the little girls who were excitedly looking into the lodge. "It'll give them ideas."

"I don't know what they teach girls on that island, but fighting is for men only. They just don't have enough strength to take on a real man." he added.

Sokka felt his hands clench beside him as he gritted his teeth. Was that he sounded like before he left? An arrogant, ignorant pig who thought women belonged in the house? No wonder Katara and Suki had been so irritated with him.

_ If only you knew just how amazing they are... _ Sokka thought to himself.

"I fought the Fire Nation head on," the young man continued, bragging. "And I know they would never cut it."

Sokka couldn't take it anymore. He stomped from around the lodge and grabbed a handful of snow. With practiced aim, he hurled it at Hahn's retreating figure, hitting him straight in the head.

"Hey!" The northern boy turned around and instantly glared at Sokka. Then smirked condescendingly. "Well, well...the self proclaimed warrior who was beaten by a girl."

"She's not just any girl, she's the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors," Sokka spat out. "Maybe you just haven't heard of them, having never actually been on the war front and hiding behind your ice gates."

Hahn growled as his companions egged him on. "Watch your mouth. I'm a real warrior. Nothing like you."

"You think you're a warrior? Without any respect, honor or discipline, you're nothing but a little boy with a stick in his hands," Sokka retorted. "Those girls in there are a hundred times the warrior you'll ever be!"

"You want to test that theory?" Hahn hissed as he took a step forward.

"Hey!" Katara's voice shouted from the lodge as she walked out. She wore a frown on her face as she put her hands, still holding the fans, on her hips. "What's going on out here? We can hear you all the way inside!"

"Why don't you stop playing dress up and go back to helping your grandmother at your house, little girl?" Hahn spat out, shifting his anger on to the young woman. "Didn't your mother teach you anything about your place?"

Sokka's fist came out of nowhere and slammed into Hahn's face. " _ Our mother _ taught her to become the strong woman she is today! Just because you can't handle it doesn't give you the right to disregard it!"

Hahn lifted his hand to his bleeding lip. He looked down at the red blood on his glove and let out a yell as he leapt up and charged at Sokka. Before he even got within hitting distance, a metal fan flew out and hit him right in the forehead. The young man from the northern tribe fell backwards at the sheer force of the fan.

"I don't know what  _ your _ mother taught you," Suki retorted as she and Katara joined Sokka by the pathway. "But she should've taught you some manners."

"Tsk..." One of his friends helped him up as he glared at Suki. His cold eyes moved back to Sokka. "You really are a loser. You can't even fight your own battles.  _ Girls _ have to come and save you."

"That's saying something considering you're the one she knocked to the ground with a FAN." Sokka retorted.

"Don't think I haven't see you around!" Hahn shouted as he shrugged his friends' helping hands away from him. "Trying to defend them just because you like her!" He pointed to Suki and the female warrior's eyes went wide.

She turned her to Sokka with disbelief and slight hope written all over her face. "Sokka..." He hadn't moved. He stood rigid, keeping his face cold as he glared back at Hahn. His tan cheeks showed a hint of pink.

"What, are you watching me now?" Sokka frowned. "My life is none of your business."

"Well, just a friendly little tip on your choices in life," Hahn said sarcastically as he leaned forward. "If I were you, I'd get a girlfriend that wasn't so much of a man. She's never going to make anyone a good wife."

Sokka couldn't hold himself back from lunging at him. As his arms stretched forward, Katara grabbed him and pulled him back. "Keep your narrow minded mouth shut-!"

"Yue I could understand. At least she was a lady, but I don't know what you see in her!"

"Yue?" Suki asked. She looked over at Sokka. "Isn't she your friend from the North Pole?"

"Friend?" Hahn scoffed out before Sokka or Katara could get a word it. "This guy was all over her! If she weren't betrothed to me, you would've bet that he would've asked her father for her hand!"

Sokka's eyes went wide as he paled. Beside him, Suki stumbled back a step. Katara glowered with anger. With an angry yell, she raise her hands, raising piles of snow around Hahn and his group before turning it into ice.

"If you come near us again, Hahn, I'll show just how much of a warrior I really am!" Katara yelled. Stepping back, she pulled her arms back and then shot them forward. The cages of ice encasing Hahn and the others flew all the way down the path way until they slammed into the wall of one of the houses.

She turned back to Suki and Sokka. The brown haired young woman had a defeated look on her face as her eyes looked away from the young man beside her. Sokka looked down, focusing his attention on the metal fan in the snow.

"Suki..." he began softly.

"I didn't know you were that close to her..." Suki said softly. "I'm sorry to hear that she died..."

Sokka crouched down into the snow and picked up the fan. "It's all right..." He stood up and looked up at her. Suki looked distraught. "Suki, I-"

"I have to go change," Suki said suddenly. "I promised Aang and Toph I'd meet them in a bit... Katara, is it okay we end for the day?" She asked, turning to look at Katara, her eyes pleading with her.

The blue eyed brunette nodded solemnly. "Yeah...no problem."

The Kyoshi Warrior lifted her head and gave Sokka a pained smile. "I'll see you at dinner then, okay?"

She quickly walked passed him and Sokka whirled around. "Suki, wait!"

A hand was placed on his shoulder before he could run after her. Sokka turned around and met Katara's consoling eyes. "I'll talk to her," she said quietly. "Girl stuff...you wouldn't understand." She added, trying to smile.

Sokka looked down at the fan in his hand regretfully. He gave a small nod and Katara ran off after their friend. His hands tightened around her fan and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Sokka..." a voice said behind him."I saw everything."

The young warrior turned around and saw Master Pakku walking towards him. His usually stern face as softer, almost understanding. "It's all right."

Sokka took a deep breath and nodded. "I know..."

"I know it hurts to be rejected by a girl." Sokka nearly dropped the fan. He whirled around once more and looked up at the waterbending Master.

"What?" Sokka gasped. He took a step back. "Just how much of that did you hear?"

"I didn't say I heard anything, I said I saw everything," Pakku snapped. "It doesn't take a master to know what's going on."

Sokka rubbed his forehead. "And just  _ what _ do you think is going on?"

"That young woman from Kyoshi rejected you," The old man told him. He patted Sokka on the back. "It's all right, son. Things like this happen. There's just nothing you can do about it."

"Ugh!" Sokka slapped his forehead. "You want  _ me _ to take advice on  _ love _ from  _ you _ ? You who my grandmother crossed an ocean to avoid marrying?"

For a moment, Pakku looked uncomfortable. "That is a...minor...detail-"

"No way," Sokka said, flat out. "I think I'll stick to my own game plan, thank you very much."

"What exactly do you plan to do?" Pakku asked incredulously as Sokka began heading down the path.

"The exact opposite of what you did!  _ I'm _ going after her!"

* * *

 

Katara silently treaded down the hall of her house. Gran-Gran was out and so was her father. There were no signs of Aang and Toph since they left mid morning to go explore the old landlocked Fire Nation ship. She walked past her room and stopped just outside the partially closed door of the guest room where Toph and Suki slept.

"Suki?" Katara asked quietly. She slowly pulled the door open and peeked inside. A young woman was sitting in the corner, her legs brought up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her face was buried knees. "Suki..."

"Katara...?" Suki lifted her head, her eyes widened. She scrambled up and Katara held her hands up to calm her down.

"Suki, it's all right."

"I was just changing," Suki said, reaching for her neatly folded clothes on top of her sleeping area. "I'll be done in a moment."

"Suki," Katara said, more firmly this time. "Suki, it's okay. I know you like him." The older warrior's movements slowed down and finally stopped. She let out a heavy breath and dropped her arms to her sides. She turned around and looked at Katara sadly.

"That obvious, huh?"

Katara smiled back, understandingly. "Let's just say that I know a little about exchanging sarcasm with someone..."

Suki looked down and sat down on the pelts. She ran her hand down her face. "I know it's weird...he's your brother, after all."

"Don't worry about it," Katara said quietly. "He likes you, too, you know."

Suki's lips curled into a bittersweet smile. "What about Yue?"

"What about her?"

"It's true what that guy said, isn't it?" Suki asked, looking over at Katara as the waterbender sat down beside her. "Sokka didn't deny it."

Katara looked down at her lap. "I don't know the details...but, yeah...it's true. I know that Sokka really liked Yue. While we were in the North Pole, I'd see him staring at her whenever she passed. When she died...I remember seeing her spirit float down to Sokka. Not her father, not Hahn, but Sokka."

"And then what happened?"

Katara hesitated. "She kissed him," Suki sucked in a sharp breath. "Maybe he did love her. Maybe she did love him. But I'm not lying to you when I say that Sokka likes you." Katara added quickly.

"I don't think it's in the same way..."

"Hahn said that Sokka liked you...and he didn't deny it, did he?" Suki thought for a moment, the shook her head.

"Katara, I know what you're trying to do," Suki told the other girl. "But if Sokka was  _ in love _ with Yue, a part of him  _ still _ loves her. I can't take her place."

"No one's asking you take her place," Katara insisted. "Just because he was in love with someone else doesn't mean he can't fall in love with another person afterwards. He's my brother, Suki...I know he feels something for you."

"I can't compete with her, Katara," Suki insisted. "From what Aang told me, Yue was a princess. She was beautiful and elegant...all the things I'm not. I'm rough and tomboyish. You know the whole time in Kyoshi, not a single boy has ever show any interest in me?"

Katara smiled wearily "Heh...would you believe the same thing with me?" she asked. "No one from the Water Tribes has shown any interest in me. I'm fifteen years old...in a few months, I'll be sixteen. That's our marrying age. Usually, by now, someone would've come up to my father or even my brother and asked about me. But no one's said anything. They don't give me so much as a second look."

"That can't be true, Katara!"

"You heard what that idiot Hahn said. Water Tribe girls aren't supposed to act like I do. They're supposed to be demure homebodies. In the Northern Tribe, they didn't even have a say on who they married," Katara told her. "No one wants me because I'm different."

"You're strong," Suki asserted. "And they're just scared. Your brother was right; they just can't handle girls like us."

Katara cracked a smile. "But my brother can," she said, looking up at Suki. "Why do you think he was yelling at those imbeciles in the first place? He was defending you and what you do. He's stronger than they gave him credit for. If you really like a girl...maybe even love her, you wouldn't care that she fought or could bend or was loud and stubborn. You'd like them that way."

Suki stared at Katara for a moment before smiling softly. "You sound as if you've found someone who is a loud and stubborn bender."

"Me?" Katara's face felt warm. Her eyes darted to the side. "It's nothing."

"Oh, come on," Suki said as she elbowed Katara gently. "I admitted I like your brother..."

"That's typically not something a sister wants to hear."

"Katara..." Suki egged with a warm smile. "Who is he? Is he cute?"

_ You should've seen him in the rain, Suki...his wet clothes sticking to every contour of his body... _ "Well...kind of-" She smiled slightly.

"Ah-hah! So he does exist!" Suki pounced and Katara blushed furiously. "So...where is he? What does he do? When do I get to meet him?"

Katara's smile faded and she turned her head away. "He's not here...I...we..." Katara took a deep breath and looked back at Suki. "It just wouldn't work out between the two of us."

The other brunette tilted her head to the side and studied her. "What do you mean it wouldn't work out? Didn't he feel the same way?"

Katara could still feel his lips against hers and closed her eyes. "No...that was the problem," Her eyes opened and looked back at a confused Suki. "We belonged in two different places. Our lives were too different. We both knew it would never work out."

"But if you two loved each other-"

"Then I wouldn't hold him back from something he had worked his whole life to attain," Katara cut her off. She smiled sadly. "its okay, Suki. I have memories...they're enough for me."

The warrior reached over and gave Katara a tight hug. "I'm sorry..." Katara wrapped her arms around Suki and hugged her back.

As she pulled away, she smiled reassuring at Suki as she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "It's over for me...but for you..."

A knock sounded on the door and the two girls looked up. "Who is it?" Suki called out.

"It's Sokka," he said behind the door. "I know you don't want to talk to me right, but...when you feel like it, I'd like to..."

Katara and Suki looked at each other. "Good luck." Katara said. She stood up and offered her hand. Suki took it and stood up. The blue eyed waterbender walked over to the door and opened it.

"Katara?" Sokka gasped.

"She's all yours." Katara grinned, patting him on the shoulder as she slipped out the door. She turned and pushed him in.

"Hey!" Sokka gasped as he stumbled into the room. He whirled around to glare at his sister, but she closed the door behind him.

"So..." a voice said in front of him. He turned back around and saw Suki standing there, looking somewhat hesitant. He didn't notice the door open just a little bit. "You wanted to talk?"

* * *

 

He had successfully avoided any and all contact with the over two dozen young women who were wandering the palace on the premise of learning. This was because he had scheduled all his meetings in the eastern wing of the palace while they were assigned to take their classes and reside in the western wing.

Zuko applauded his brilliant idea. The palace was a massive structure and it would take minutes to get from what end to the other. And a minute or two was all he needed to sneak from his study to the small dining area before anyone saw him. As long as no one drew any attention to him, he was fine.

"Zuko!"

The young Fire Lord nearly slammed a flaming fist into the nearest pillar. Iroh's cheerful voice echoed through the palace, probably alerting every single female in the surrounding area of his location.

"Damn it, Uncle..."

"I was wondering when you were coming out of your study. How was the meeting with the admirals earlier?" Iroh said as he appeared beside Zuko.

"Uncle, please keep your voice down." Zuko hissed as he started walking towards the dining room.

"Why?" Iroh asked, not changing the volume of his voice in the slightest. "Do you have a headache?"

"No!" Zuko shouted. He mentally swore and lowered his voice. "I am just trying to get from my study to the dining area to eat; undisturbed."

Iroh narrowed his eyes suspiciously and looked his nephew up and down. "You're hiding from someone."

"Lord Zuko!" a high pitched voice called out. Zuko visibly cringed.

"I'm not hiding from  _ someone _ . I'm hiding from  _ everyone _ ." he stated behind gritted teeth.

Iroh sighed. "You know, most teenage boys your age would find their attention flattering."

"Uncle, do something!" Zuko demanded. The old general stepped back.

"Actually, I can't. I have a monthly meeting of the Lotus Society in the tea room." Iroh told him. It was a blatant lie and they both knew it. Zuko's eyes widened.

"You don't have monthly meetings for the Lotus Society! You're in a  _ secret _ society!" he screamed. However, Iroh was already down the hall, having left his nephew alone in the halls to fend for himself.

"Lord Zuko!" He turned around. Half a dozen young women dressed in dark red colored clothes, the uniform provided for the participants, were coming towards him.

His mind whirled, trying to come up with some sort of escape plan. But he was too slow and soon he was faced with several eager faces.

"Lord Zuko, how do you do this evening?"

"Very well, thank you," Zuko said.  _ You will pay for this Uncle... _ "How are your studies?"  _ How dare you abandon the Fire Lord when he needs you! _ "The instructors have told me that everything is progressing smoothly."

"Everything has been interesting and we've all taken to the instructions very well." the girl at the head of the group said.

Zuko nodded. "Excellent. I'm glad to hear that. If you believe there is anything the instruction is missing, please tell us. We want to be as comprehensive as possible."

The girls nodded and giggled amongst themselves. "Lord Zuko, are you going to eat dinner now?"

"We are about to have dinner in the main dining hall. Would please honor us with your presence, Lord Zuko?" another girl asked.

Zuko straightened up and gave them an apologetic bow of his head. "I'm afraid I will not be able to join you and I apologize. There is quite a large pile of documents that must be reviewed by morning and I was just heading over to finish them," Disappointment was apparent in their faces as Zuko slipped out of the little half circle they formed around them. "Perhaps some other time, ladies."

As soon as he was far enough, he made a beeline for his study and quickly rounded the corner.

"Damn!" The main girl hissed most unladylike as she glared at the other girls. "Why did you have to follow me?"

"Do you really think we'd let you have Lord Zuko all to yourself?" another girl retorted. "You must be dreaming."

"I haven't seen Lord Zuko since the night of the introduction ceremonies!"

"And you think we have?" another girl spat out. "And what makes you think he would actually have dinner with us?"

"I didn't see you coming up with any other idea!"

"Lord Zuko always has his meals alone or with his Uncle," the second girl informed the others. "My father told me so."

"Well, your father is wrong," the first girl replied arrogantly. "I happened to hear from the cooking staff that he also had his meals in a smaller room with his former guests."

Suddenly, the six girls lapsed into utter disgust. "He actually shared his meals with that waterbender?"

"So it is true. Everyone's been talking about his relationship the Avatar's female follower. But I never believed that it would actually be true!"

"It can't be true. I've see her! She's dark and dirty and has absolutely no manners. What would he want with her?"

"Heh...maybe she just knew how to make a man... _ happy _ ." another said snidely. The girls all snickered, not noticing the pale, thin young woman that suddenly joined them.

"Well...they are  _ friends _ ," came a bored sounding voice. The girls instantly jumped apart, all their eyes going to the young woman with the narrowed gray eyes. "Palace gossip is just that. You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Mai..." one girl said, as if sickened by her mere presence."Do you take up eavesdropping now along with treachery?"

The other girls laughed and were quickly silenced by Mai's cold look. "It's much better of a hobby than talking behind other people's back. At least I have the confidence to do it in their faces."

The other girl narrowed her eyes. "What do you know of Lord Zuko's affiliations, anyway?"

"You just pointed out that I had fought against Lord Zuko and the Avatar before. Have you forgotten already? I've see the waterbender you speak do disrespectfully of and you should do well to remember that she, along with the Avatar and Lord Zuko ended the war that killed several of your relatives." Mai told them calmly.

"Why are you defending her, Mai? Are you trying to get on Lord Zuko's good side?"

"I'm not trying to get into anyone's side." Mai replied.

"That's no surprise. I remember you never really had any friends at the Academy."

"Not any friends like you. Azula might have been overbearing and controlling and Ty Lee overzealous and loud, but they always had more intelligence than any of you. You all speak badly of someone you see as competition. Funny, isn't it? You claim she's dirty and lacks manners and that Lord Zuko would never see anything in her, but the reason you demean her is because you find her a threat."

"I would watch what you say, Mai. My father-"

"If your father takes orders from you and folds at his daughter's every little whim, he's not much of a father is he?" Mai cut in sharply. She turned around and started walking away. "Stop deluding yourselves and focus on the reason you were brought here for; learning the arts. Lord Zuko and the waterbender are allies. It would be wise not to disgrace one in front of the other."

The gray eyed young woman ignored their angry glares as she turned the corner. "Mai."

Her eyes widened as she saw the young Fire Lord standing by the railing, overlooking one of the gardens. She immediately lowered her head and fought down a blush. Had he heard her little speech to the other girls? How embarrassing!

"I hope I did not overstep my boundaries, Lord Zuko."

"No, you did what I asked you to do. Quell any rumors you hear about any so called relationship Katara. I will see to the staff that's been spreading rumors."

"Yes, my Lord." Zuko disappeared into a room, leaving Mai alone in the hall. As he closed the door behind him, he looked up and frowned. Iroh was sitting by a table drinking tea.

"This is your secret meeting?"

"No one knew, did they?" Iroh asked, motioning for him to sit. Zuko took a seat and shook his head as Iroh offered him some tea. "That Mai is a nice girl."

"It makes me wonder what she's planning."

"She's not planning anything Zuko," Iroh sighed. "Could it be that she just didn't like way the girls were speaking? Azula might not have been the best niece in the world, but she knew how to pick loyal, intelligent friends. She would never have put up with girls like those in the hall. She didn't have the patience and would probably have set them on fire."

"I'm still suspicious." Zuko asserted.

"Has she been following you? Do you sense someone watching you?"

Zuko shook his head. "No...but you never know."

"Do you think that the Avatar suspected us this badly when we joined him and his friends?" Iroh asked. Zuko lifted his head and looked away, guilty.

"He didn't...but his friends did."

"And what about now? Do you think his friends still hate us?"

Zuko closed his eyes as the memory of her hands gently caressing his face as two beautiful orbs looked into his intently. Her warm hands on his, keeping him warm in the pouring rain. "No."

"Then give her the benefit of the doubt. You never know. Maybe one day, she, too, will become your ally."

* * *

 

Sokka stood across from Suki, unsure of where to start. His hand tightened around her fan as Suki looked back at him.

"Suki, I..." he trailed off weakly.

"You love her don't you?" Suki asked quietly. Sokka's eyes left hers and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"I'm not mad, you know." His head rose to meet hers.

"You're not?" He asked, surprised. Suki smiled sadly.

"Disappointed...sad, yes...but I'm not mad," Suki told him. "Katara told me that Yue felt something for you, too. You should count yourself lucky."

"Suki-"

"I bet she was great," She continued on, stopping him from speaking for fear that his words would crush her. Her hands grasped the cloth of her uniform. "Aang said she's the moon goddess now. I can only imagine how pretty she is."

Sokka nodded. "She was..."

"I'd love to hear more about her," Suki told him. "Really..." Silence drifted between them the air in the room grew thicker. Finally, Sokka spoke up.

"What do you want to know?" Sokka asked. "Yue was practically the perfect lady. She was pretty and graceful. She was respectful, kind, generous, and had an amazing smile."

Suki struggled to keep the pain stabbing at her heart hidden. "Her hair was white, too, wasn't it? That's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, it was," Sokka said. He took a step forward. "Suki, I'm not going to lie to you. I did...do...still love Yue," He almost hit himself when he saw the expression on her face. "But there's something else!"

"What else is there?" Suki murmured.

The male warrior swallowed nervously. He didn't know how to explain how he felt. He didn't even known if she'd understand. "I...she's not the only person I feel something for," Sokka reached forward and tried to take her hand, but she pulled back. "Suki."

"I'm sorry, Sokka." she whispered as she turned away.

"What? Sorry for what?" he gasped. "You didn't do anything."

"Do you really like me?" Suki asked, unsure if it was even true. Sokka felt his face heat up, but he nodded. She shook her head. "Then I'm sorry."

"Why?" Sokka gasped.

"You're still in love with Yue, Sokka. I can't...I can't compete with that..." she told him sadly. "I like you...a lot. But I don't want to be the runner-up."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Do you think that's what you are?" Sokka gasped. "That because I couldn't be with Yue, you'll my second pick?"

"But you  _ can't _ be with her-"

"Yue is special, but so are you!" Sokka exclaimed. His face felt hot. The room felt hot. "Before I met you, I was just as bigoted and stupid as Hahn. Because of you, I've learned to respect and admire women. I've learned that you didn't have to be male to be a strong, competent warrior. Yes, I love Yue. But just because I do doesn't mean I can't love you!"

Suki's eyes widened and she felt her heart leap to her throat. Immediately, she shook her head, refusing to allow hope to take over. "But if she were alive-"

"Don't say things like that!" Sokka told her desperately. "Why do you have to question it? Why can't you just go with what you feel?"

On the other side of the door, Katara's eyes widened. She raised her hand and clutched it against her beating heart as she leaned against the wall.

Sokka reached over and grabbed Suki's hand. Her face flooded with warmth. "Sokka, what-"

He led her over to the window and pulled open the shutters. He pointed up to a nearly full moon still hanging in the day sky. "She is right there!" Sokka said. "Everyone is always talking like she's dead, but she's not! She's right there and looking down right at us. She never left us! But even though I love her, it wasn't meant to be! Do you know why?"

The female warrior nodded. "Because...because she's the moon spirit-"

"No!" Sokka gasped. He looked at Suki with desperate eyes. "Have you ever thought that maybe it's because I'm destined to be with someone else?"

The room went quiet and Suki stared at him. Her eyes began to water. "Sokka...I don't know if I can..."

"I'm not asking for right now," Sokka assured her. His hand wrapped around hers and brought it against his chest. "I'm just saying that when the time comes, please don't push me away. I knew there was something special about you when we first met and it wasn't the extreme over use of makeup."

Her lip curled up in a slight smile at his attempt at a joke. "What's so good about me?" she coughed out, trying to keep herself from crying.

"What isn't?" Sokka asked gently. "You're smart. You're pretty. You can kick my butt," he added with a slight smile. "You look great in the uniform."

She chuckled and raised her hand. She gently touched the side of his face and looked up into his eyes. "Sokka, I...It will be difficult. Everything that you just told me is overwhelming. But I really like you. It couldn't hurt to try..."

Relief flooded his face. "Good, because I  _ really _ don't want to end up like Master Pakku - oomph!"

Katara heard her brother gasp and peeked through the door. Her eyes widened with surprise and then softened. A small smile graced her face as she stepped back from the door and walked away from the room.

Sokka felt Suki's lips leave his. Her kiss was just like her; strong, passionate, and good. Very, very good. He smiled dumbly as she giggled at his expression. Slowly, her amusement left.

Her eyes saddened slightly as she held his hand. "Sokka...this will take some time. I learned a lot to day and..." she trailed off and Sokka nodded.

"I know..." he said quietly."But if you're willing to...I'll wait. I'll wait as long as it takes you. All I know is that I really like you, Suki. And I think that-" Suki smiled and kissed him once more, softly brushing her lips against his. As she pulled away she looked up at his burning face.

"You don't have to say any more," She wrapped her arms around his neck and unconsciously put his arms around her, pulling her close. "Thank you, Sokka."

* * *

 

Katara quietly stepped into her room. She closed the door and leaned back against it. Part of her was happy that things were cleared up between Sokka and Suki. It was not as stable, but time would make up for that. The point was that Suki was giving him a chance and Sokka had told her how he felt.

The other part of her was slightly envious. Sokka and Suki now, at least, had each other. It was a start. And Katara? She had no one.

Her heart was aching again. Katara walked across her room and fell down on to the pelts and blankets of her sleeping area. She wrapped her arms around a pillow and buried her face in them.

Her bed was nothing compared to his. Her eyes closed tightly as she remembered the softness of his pillows and sheets. They were so smooth against her skin. And warm.  _ What do you really miss, Katara? The bed or the owner of the bed? _

She opened her eyes and turned her head to the side. A wooden turtle duck stared back at her. Katara groaned and buried her head in her pillow. Everywhere in her room, she was reminded of Zuko. Her bed only reminded her of his silk sheets that she had rested in. The turtle duck reminded her of their time together. The clothes that were put away of the Fire Nation. The water fountain of the pond and the rain.

The rain. She closed her eyes tightly and hugged the pillow against her. She suddenly missed the rain.

"Katara! Sokka!" a voice shouted from outside of her room. Katara's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed. "Suki! Where are you guys?"

Toph's voice echoed in the house made out of ice and from the hall, two doors opened. "Toph, what is it?" Katara asked as she rushed out.

"Is it Aang?" Sokka said as he stumbled out of the other room, his hand still holding on to Suki's. His eyes widened with horror. "Oh no! Did he fall down a well?"

"No!" Toph said, stomping her foot. "You don't even  _ have _ wells here!"

"Then what is it?" Katara asked.

"Come outside!" Toph reached out in the direction of Katara's voice. The waterbender reached out and took Toph's hand. She glanced back at Suki and Sokka, who shrugged. They followed the younger girl outside into the street.

"Toph! Toph, what is it!" Suki gasped. "Is it an emergency?"

"No! Better!" Toph insisted. "Aang!" She called out. The Avatar was standing in front of Appa.

"We have a surprise for you guys!" Aang said cheerfully. "Presenting..." he paused for effect."The Kyoshi Warriors!"

Appa yawned as several girls leapt out from behind him, all dressed in full Warrior regalia and make up. "Ta-da!"

"Guys!" Suki yelled. She dropped Sokka's hand and rushed forward, arms extended. Sokka groaned, feeling left out. "You're a day early!"

"Well, we were going to take an Earth Kingdom ship, but a Fire Nation ship was leaving earlier, so we talked to the captain and he brought us over!" one of the girls said.

"You hitched a ride on a Fire Nation ship?" Suki gasped. She grinned widely. "Today is full of surprises!"

"Oh yeah, Katara!" one of the girls smiled and waved at the blue eyed waterbender. "The captain of the ship is talking to your dad."

"Huh?" Katara looked confused.

"Dakota's invited the captain and the crew to eat up at the lodge tonight," Aang explained. "It's to celebrate the arrival of everyone."

"Oh..." Katara nodded. "I should go tell the women of the village about preparing food."

"Not yet!" Suki said. Her hand shot forward and grabbed Katara before she could leave. She brought her into the group of warriors.

"Are you forgetting we have a surprise for you?" one of the girls said. "We've been meaning to give you this for a while, but it took a while to make."

Katara was presented with a large paper wrapped package. Two metal fans were opened over the top, creating a circle. "Is this...what I think it is?" she asked in a shaking voice.

With one of the girls holding it, she slit open the paper and gasped. Gorgeous green threads looked back at her from the neatly folded uniform. "Katara, we think that if you were born on Kyoshi Island, you could definitely be a Kyoshi Island Warrior. So we'd like to bestow this to you, as an honorary Kyoshi Warrior."

"Oh my..." Katara's eyes watered slightly as a wide smile graced her face. She clutched the package against her and reached up to hug Suki. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to show everyone!"

The girls laughed as they each received a grateful hug. "They said that they would've gotten your brother one, but he didn't make the cut." Toph piped smugly.

"Hey, I am  _ still _ the only boy who's ever been a Kyoshi Warrior." Sokka said defensively.

"But it's not done yet!" Suki said excitedly.

"It's not?" Katara asked, smiling dumbly. She looked around at the group of girls, confused.

"We just happened to be going through the Earth Kingdom when we ran into someone. Apparently, they know you guys, too. What a small world, huh?" one of the girls told them. Katara nodded, still confused.

"Anyway, when we found out that he knew who you are, we thought we'd bring him along!"

"He?" Katara asked in a small voice.

The girls all lined up in front of Appa and held up their fans. "Appa, let's move!" Aang said as he motioned for the bison to move away.

"Ready?" Suki asked as Appa was moved to the side. Katara nodded, her stomaching twisting in knots.

"Ta-da!" The girls pulled their fans away and Katara's package fell to the icy ground.

His clothes hadn't changed much. Still the neutral earth tones from when they first met. His hair was still long and tied back. A shy smile graced his lips as he raised a hand in a sheepish wave. "Hey...long time no see, Katara."

"Haru..."

 


	7. Chapter Seven

Zuko rolled over on the massive bed he claimed as his own. Stray locks of black hair were unconsciously swept away from his face as he mumbled incoherently.

In his dreams, he could see her standing there by the edge of the pond. Her hair was in the usual braid he could spot with ease. Knowing no one else was around, he allowed himself to relax and a small, endearing smile graced his face. "Katara!" he called out.

How long as it been since he last saw her? How long since they sat together and just enjoyed each other's company? No empty gibberish, just meaningful silence. Zuko found himself jumping over the low wall and landing in the soft grass that spread across the garden. Everything was so clear.

She stood with her back to him, seemingly engrossed with feeding the turtle ducklings. And all five of them were circling the pond in front of her, eagerly awaiting the balls of bread she would throw in. A small part of him wondered if she had brought another piece of bread for him to feed them. "Katara!" he called out once more.

She didn't answer. His eyebrows furrowed and he walked closer. "Katara! Hey," She kept her back to him. All he saw was blue edged with white. He frowned. "I'm talking to you!" He quickened his speed and extended his arm. "Katara!" His hand went straight through her shoulder. His eyes widened as he looked down at his trembling arm. "What..."

His face rose to look at Katara. From the side, he could make out the small, content smile on her lips. Her blue eyes mirrored the turtle ducks swimming in front of her. He reached out again, trying to touch her face, but couldn't feel anything as his hand went through her tan cheeks. A wave of pain shot through his body as he realized he wasn't allowed to touch her. His eyes squinted as he stood on the stone slab before her.

"Why can't I touch you...?" he whispered, confused. He looked down at her face. She was looking right through him, as if he weren't there. "What's going on...?"

Her hand rose and, for a split second, Zuko wondered if maybe he was wrong. Maybe she did know he was there. Instead, her hand swept back some loose strands of brown hair behind her ears. He let out a frustrated groan.

"Katara, can't you at least hear me?" he asked as he lowered her head to meet hers at eye level. "I'm right in front of you!"

He waved his hand in front of her face, only to stop when she lowered her arm and it went right through him. He stood back, dejectedly. "Fine!" he spat out, trying to sound angry. He let out a heavy breath. He knew it probably wasn't her fault she couldn't see him. His eyes softened as he looked back down at her and felt his heartbeat pound against his chest.

_ It seems like it's been so long. So much has happened... _ He thought to himself as he studied her face. It was so familiar.  _ It's only been a few months...have you changed? Do you miss m-the turtle ducks? They've missed you. _ His hand rose once more. Hesitantly he lifted his fingers over her face, trying to caress something he could not touch.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the softness of her face and the curve of her cheek against his palm. She was warm. Always warm and soft. He felt comfort in that. Golden eyes opened and stared down at the gentle curves of her lips. His fingers slowly traced them. He found himself drawn closer to her. His head lowered, his eyes closing slowly.

Just before they closed, he saw her turn away. His heart suddenly sank and he pulled back. Zuko frowned as he watched Katara step away from the stone slab and walk around the tree. Her eyes were focused on something else and he followed her gaze.

There was a shadow by the palace. Tall, built...male. Zuko narrowed his eyes dangerously. Who dared to come into the royal quarters without his permission? From the corner of his eye he saw Katara run out.

"Katara!" Zuko stepped forward only to have her go through him. His eyes widened as he felt his heart stop. He whirled around and then cursed himself for doing so. Golden eyes watched as she ran into the arms of the phantom. Jealousy boiled within him. "Who are you?" he yelled. "What are you doing with her?"

They couldn't hear him. He didn't exist to them. Zuko growled and took one step forward. Katara suddenly became blurry. Zuko froze in mid step and watched as she faded away, still in the arms of someone he was sure was not him. "Katara!"

He stepped forward and heard a crunch beneath his feet. He looked down grew even more confused. He lifted his head and looked around. The palace had vanished. The pond was gone and with it, the turtle ducks. There was ice and snow. Zuko turned around in a little circle, his eyes scanning his new environment. Ice and snow...everywhere.

He looked up. The air was clear and a bright blue sky hovered above him. Soft fluffy clouds dotted the sky as a bright sun shone down. In the distance, he could see a thin stream of gray smoke rising in the air. Where there was smoke, there was fire, and most definitely people. Silently, he trudged through the frozen wasteland towards the smoke. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Where was a coat when he needed one?

As he approached, he saw the low, flimsy wall made of packed snow and scoffed. Did they really think that would keep invaders out? He climbed over it without much trouble and stood at the top. Meager huts shaped out of ice and animal skin tents dotted the little village.

"The South Pole..." he mumbled. He could recognize it anywhere. The South Pole meant one thing: Katara. His eyes darted around, trying to find her in the small group of people wandering around. However, everyone was wearing the same thing. At the Fire Palace, she had her brother had stuck out amongst the brilliant reds and golds with their calm blues. However, now, he wasn't sure who she was unless he saw her face.

He slid down the other side of the wall and began to wander around. No one seemed to notice him and he figured it was like at the pond with Katara. Without dwelling to much on it, he began to walk through the village, occasionally peeking into the huts and tents. He heard giggling and stopped. It was a familiar giggle. "Toph..."

He turned just in time to see the green clad earthbender slip into a tent. He quickly followed her inside and stopped. Fully uniformed Kyoshi Warriors were circling someone as light laughs and reassurances spread around the room. He recognized the leader, what's her name...the one Sokka liked. Suddenly, they walked away from the person in the middle and she stood up.

Zuko only saw blue. The background began to blur and shift once more; only this time he didn't bother looking around. With the sun light and the cold air, he knew they were outside. The Kyoshi Warriors were now standing off to the side. His eyes followed a train of white fur trimmed blue directly ahead of him.

His mind was screaming. Telling him not to look any further, knowing full well he would not like what he saw. But he couldn't stop himself. He looked at her, smiling as she stood there draped in blues. The exact shade of her thick, warm dress matched her eyes. And he would've smiled if it weren't for what else he saw.

A shadowed figure held her hands. A shadowed figure looked down at her. Zuko froze as the reality of the situation sank in. Katara was marrying someone else.

* * *

 

"Zuko! Zuko!" The panicked voice of Iroh came through as he pounded against the door.

The Fire Lord's eyes flashed open as he woke up, rigid in bed. Beads of sweat trickled down his head as gasped for breath. He sat up, his body still tense as he looked around. No snow. No ice. Just a red canopy and sheets. His chest heaved with labored breaths. He looked down at his trembling hands and clenched them slowly.  _ Where did that come from...? _

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted again. "Zuko, I heard screaming!"

"Screaming?" Zuko mumbled. He looked at his bed. It looked as if there had been a struggle. His pillows had fallen on to floor and the sheets were kicked to the side in large clumps. He raised a hand and ran it through his hair.

"Zuko!"

"I'm fine!" he shouted back. The pounding stopped and he could almost hear Iroh's breath of relief.

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked. Zuko took in several calming breaths before falling back over his bed.

"I said I'm fine, Uncle!"

"You didn't sound like you are fine." Iroh insisted. Zuko sighed. He knew his Uncle wouldn't rest until he made sure Zuko really was okay.

He rolled off the bed and walked over to the door. Annoyed, he unlocked it and pulled it open, meeting his robe clad Uncle with a tired look.

"See. I'm fine."

Iroh raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You don't look too good."

Zuko growled. "I had a dream. That's all."

"Oh...was it a nightmare? Your mother told me you had a lot when you were a boy."

"No, it was not a  _ nightmare _ ," Zuko hissed as he gripped the door knob. "It just wasn't pleasant. Now, if you'll leave me alone, I'd like to get ready for the rest of the day."

Iroh sighed heavily. "If you think you don't need any more sleep..."

"I'm fine, Uncle. I just woke up a little earlier than usual."

"Zuko," Iroh said. "The sun hasn't risen yet." The young Fire Lord turned around and looked back into his room. It was still dark.

"I...wanted an early start!" Zuko countered. "I have a lot to do today!"

"Is that so?" Iroh asked with a chuckle. "Then I will let you get started on your day."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Just be sure to put on some clothes."

"Of course, I-" Zuko's eyes went wide as his face began to burn. He glanced down and quickly slammed the door shut. "Go back to bed, Uncle!"

The old general chuckled as he turned around. "By the way, regarding your birthday part-"

"Celebration!" Zuko's voice growled from behind the door. "I'm not a five year old!"

"Regarding your celebration," Iroh smiled. "I have already sent the invitations to the Water Tribe."

Inside his room, Zuko dropped the robe he was in the process to putting on. "What are you talking about? The invitations are not supposed to be sent out until later this week!"

Iroh counted to three and then the door flew open with a still clothing deprived Fire Lord standing there. "Captain Ji was scheduled to make a delivery to the South Pole a few days ago, so I had sent the invitations with him ahead of time. It will save on postage."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zuko gasped.

"I didn't think you'd mind," Iroh shrugged. "After all, the sooner they receive the invitations, the sooner they can send in a reply."

"Yes, but-"

"Did you have something else you wanted to send with them?" Iroh asked coyly. Zuko quickly shut his mouth and lifted his chin, defiantly.

"No," he snorted. "I merely wanted to send everything at once so that no one will think I'm favoring one group over the other."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Zuko," Iroh assured him with a wide smile. "It is in Captain Ji's hands. I'm sure he will take care of matters without cause for worry."

* * *

 

"Haru!" Katara ran forward and threw her arms around her old friend.

Smiling warmly, the dark haired earthbender lifted his arms and gave her a hug back. "It's been too long, Katara."

"What are you doing here?" Katara gasped as she pulled back. Large blue eyes were filled with excitement as her hands rested on Haru's shoulders.

"Oh...I came to visit." he said sheepishly as he looked away.

"To visit?" Sokka snorted quietly. "That's the best he can do?" Suki elbowed him.

"Well, what about your father? Did he come, too?" Katara asked. She pulled away and walked around him to see if anyone else was there. Haru shook his head.

"No, he wanted to stay and help with the village," he told her. He smiled happily. "We got it back, Katara. People no longer live in fear and everyone is pulling together."

"That's great!" Katara said enthusiastically. She bent down and picked up her box. "How is your mom doing?"

"Oh, she says thank you!" Haru said enthusiastically. "She said she knew the risk you put yourself in and can't thank you enough for bringing me and my dad back."

Katara smiled broadly. "We have so much catch up on! I have so much to tell you! Trust me, Haru. You'll have to sit down from some of my stories."

He smiled lopsidedly. "I can't wait to hear them." he said intently.

Sokka raised an eyebrow and frowned. He raised his hand to his mouth and let out a fake cough. "Ahem...people, people, aren't we forgetting something?" The group turned towards the Water Tribe warrior.

"What is it, Sokka?" Aang said.

"We suddenly got almost ten new people here. I don't think everyone is going to fit at the house." Sokka said, motioning back to their home. While it was much larger than their old ice hut, it definitely was not large enough for the newcomers.

"He actually makes a good point..." Toph said, rubbing her chin. Sokka glared at her.

"What do you mean 'actually'...?"

"We should tell dad and see if he can find a place for everyone to stay," Katara said. "We didn't expect you guys so soon, so your rooms might not be ready yet."

"its okay, Katara," Suki said. "If anything, they can always bunk with me and Toph."

The blind earthbender grumbled at the idea and Suki laughed. Katara tucked her box under her arm and grabbed Haru's hand. "What are we waiting for? Dad's probably still at the docks! Let's go ask him! Come on, Haru!"

"Oh...okay!" the boy said as he dragged along. The warriors followed after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sokka shouted. He ran after them, taking Suki's outstretched hand as she paused to wait for him.

"Hmm..." Toph mused as she walked beside Aang. "Nice guy...kinda shy, though."

"Yeah, but he's a good guy. He's there if you need him." Aang assured her, remembering their time in the metal prison out at sea.

"Still," Toph mumbled. "I didn't think Katara liked guys like that."

"Huh?" Aang looked down at his companion. "What do you mean?"

"He's kind of shy...doesn't seem like he'd fight back or anything. Katara's kind of loud and bossy. I didn't think she'd go for a guy that was such a pushover. I mean, where's the challenge?"

Aang frowned and looked down the path the rest of the group was running down. "They're just friends, Toph."

"Yeah, for now," Toph shrugged. She sighed and patted Aang's shoulder. "It's okay if you don't understand. Girls are just tuned in to these sorts of things. Guys are too dense."

"Hey..."

"Anyway, she  _ is _ really excited to see him..." Toph concluded. Aang's look saddened.

"Hey, Toph..." he began, hesitantly.

"What is it, Twinkle Toes?"

"You know Haru's an earthbender, right?" Beside him, Toph nodded. "Do you think he's a powerful bender?"

Toph tilted her head to the side. "I've never even felt his bending, how would I know?"

"I'm just saying...maybe, since you're an earthbender, you can tell."

"I'm not psychic, Twinkle Toes," Toph said. She paused and furrowed her eyebrows. "Although, if I were to make a guess, I'd say he's good. But I wouldn't say powerful. Nowhere near  _ my _ level."

"Oh..." Aang nodded.

Toph turned her head towards him. "Why'd you want to know?"

The airbender shook his head and began walking forward. "No reason," he shrugged. "Just curious..." He turned back to his friend, who was walking carefully on the ice. He took her hand. "C'mon, Toph! The sooner we get them settled, the sooner we can go penguin sledding!"

* * *

 

He wanted to yawn. He wanted to yawn so badly. But he couldn't. Not when some of the most important men in his nation were in the same room as him. It didn't matter how absolutely boring it was, a Fire Lords didn't yawn.

"And the converted navy ships turned cargo ships have settled into a bi weekly schedule. New trade routes have opened up for some of our merchants in the Earth Kingdom. We will be getting our first shipment of cabbages in a week's time from the new trade route. In exchange, we are selling oil lamps..."

The clerk continued on and Zuko found himself nodding.  _ Who ordered cabbages? When was the last time someone said 'cabbages would be an excellent trade'. Agni, wasn't there anything else? _

"That concludes the trade reports from the Earth Kingdom." the clerk said as he bowed and sat down.

Iroh stood up and coughed slightly to get everyone's attention. "Is there any new business that requires addressing?" he asked calmly. No one said anything and Iroh continued. "Then I would like to take this time to remind everyone of the upcoming celebration for Fire Lord Zuko's 18th birthday."

A series of muffled comments went through the meeting room and Zuko sat stiffly in his seat.  _ They're already plotting...I can feel it... _

"The initiations will be sent out later this week. However, I just wanted to inform everyone that soldiers from the other kingdoms will be stationed here during the celebration."

"What?" a nobleman gasped. "Do they not trust us to host this gathering? That is an insult to the Fire Nation!"

A series of voices agreed quickly and Iroh raised his hands to try to calm them down.

"Nobleman, please calm down. Rest assured that this is merely a precaution. Also, the other kingdoms did not send them. I requested them."

"What? why?"

"Fire Lord, is this what you wished?" another nobleman asked rashly.

Zuko's eyes darkened as he shot the man a glare. "Before you speak, I would suggest that you listen. My Uncle is a deliberate man. He has his reasons." he said in a low voice.

The men slowly returned to their seats and Iroh gave them a bow of thanks. "I have requested them from King Bumi of Omashu and from Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe. Considering that many of their leaders will be in attendance, I felt it only necessary to strengthen security and show open arms to our guests. This way, all the groups will be at ease."

"It is also to strengthen bonds with the other nations," Zuko added. "Fostering good relations between us and the other countries is a priority if we are to stabilize ourselves economically. Trade is a necessary and we must show the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe that we are no longer at war."

"Our honor should be enough to assure them that we are no longer the aggressor!" one nobleman argued. "Not to mention that we have sent over hundreds of cargo ships worth of relief aid!" A few other men sounded their agreements.

"Gentleman, gentleman, please," Iroh said, holding his hands up. "A hundred years of war doesn't end with a cease fire and a treaty. It takes much more effort to end a war than start one. The Earth Kingdom is still very wary of us and in order to keep good relations, we must foster trust. Do you not agree?"

The men grumbled and returned to their seats. Zuko scanned the room with narrowed eyes. "We have decided to hold the celebration in the main courtyard. Therefore, a week before the celebration, it will be closed off for refitting in order to hold all of the guests."

Iroh nodded. "Are there any other items that should be addressed before we adjourn for the evening?"

"Yes, there is something else," Nobleman Yan stood up. "Fire Lord, will you be taking an escort to the celebration?"

Zuko kept his face stern. Beneath the table, he clenched his hands. "No, I will not be taking an escort."

The noblemen all looked at each other and then back at the Fire Lord. "May we ask why, my Lord?"

"If you are suggesting that I choose from the young women studying here at the palace, I am afraid I will have to decline," Zuko stated solemnly. "If I were, I would be showing favor towards one individual. Such a thing could institute antagonism and competition within the system and I do not wish to start something that would distract the girls from their studies. Baring that in mind, I have already decided to go without an escort to the celebration."

Iroh nodded from his seat just below Zuko's elevated one.  _ He's getting very good at this... _

"I suppose you are right, Fire Lord..." Nobleman Yan said solemnly. "You made a wise decision."

Zuko gave him a subtle nod of his head and then looked at his Uncle. Iroh stood up. "If there is nothing else, this meeting has been declared over," he said. He smiled brightly. "See you all next week."

Slowly, the men gathered their things and left the room. After the clerk left the room, he bowed to the remaining old general and the Fire Lord before closing the doors behind him.

Zuko sighed and slumped down, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The next time we initiate a trade, please run the items through me for approval."

"What? You don't like cabbages?" Iroh gasped with mock horror. "But they are good for you!"

Zuko shook his head and stood up. "Just because they are good for me doesn't mean I have to like it."

He walked down the elevated platform where his chair was and headed for the side door. Iroh followed him, holding some scrolls in one arm. "Have you received the progress reports from the instructors?"

"Last night," Zuko frowned. "It seems that a few nobles did a little switching with the participants."

"Should I send an order for an investigation?" Iroh asked. Zuko shook his head.

"No, I've already put in an order to send the progress reports to the homes of the nobles. If they are unable to pass their classes, they will be dismissed from the program and you will select new girls to take their place. Not necessarily from the same family." Zuko instructed.

"That will put some pressure on them, indeed," Iroh chuckled. He looked up at Zuko curiously. "You handled the issue of an escort very well back there."

"I knew they were bound to ask sometime," Zuko admitted. "Also, I would like to join the participants for dinner sometime this week."

Iroh nearly dropped his things. "You...you what?" he gasped. "Zuko...this is most expected. Just the other day you were locked in your study, avoiding them."

"I thought about it this morning," Zuko shrugged. "I'm the Fire Lord. I shouldn't be hiding from a bunch of girls. No matter how eager they may be."

"Very well. I will send a notice to the kitchen staff."

"By the way, Uncle," Zuko said. "Captain Ji will be at the South Pole for a few more days, am I right?"

"Yes...I believe he's collecting blubber oil for laps," Iroh mused. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to make sure the message I sent to him will reach him in time." Iroh glanced back at his nephew, noting the slight smirk on the young man's face.

"I see..." Iroh trailed off, a slight smile on his own bearded face. As he turned to head towards the private dining area for dinner, he noticed Zuko wasn't turning with him. "Zuko, aren't you going to eat?"

"Maybe later, Uncle," Zuko said, his voice strangely airy and relaxed. "I'm going to feed the turtle ducks."

* * *

 

Katara moved slowly, following the graceful movements of the other girls. In the glow of the fire light and amongst the impressed voices of her tribe members, she moved with the practiced movements she had learned from Suki.

As they came to a stop, clapping was heard around them along with impressed yells. Katara blushed beneath the heavy white make-up as the girls bowed and then surrounded her. Suki put one arm around Katara's shoulders and grinned cheekily. "Not bad, Katara. You did great!"

"Yeah...well...you helped a lot." Katara blushed sheepishly. She returned to her seat beside Haru, a few spots down from Sokka, Aang, and Toph.

In front of them, the girls lined up for a more advanced performance, doing things like fan flipping and leaping that Katara was unable to do from her meager, informal lessons. As the fans opened and the girls began, Katara leaned over to tell Haru something.

From down the table, blue eyes hardened at the sight. They were close. Far too close for his comfort and he did not like it. Sokka lifted up a piece of meat and tore into it, his eyes fixed on his sister and her little friend as he chewed menacingly.

Suddenly, Katara tossed her head back in a laugh as Haru said something. He blushed and laughed shyly. She raised her hand and patted his shoulder. Sokka sat up straight in his seat.

"What does he think he's doing?" he spat out, scowling.

"Sokka," Aang's voice was heard, but he didn't react. "Sokka! Hey!"

"What?" The warrior growled, pieces of meat nearly falling from his mouth as he whirled around to look at Aang. The Avatar wrinkled his nose and leaned back.

"What are you staring at? You haven't said anything since we started eating," Aang pointed out. "And that would be normal, except there are times when you're not even eating."

"I am eating! What are you talking about?" Sokka said. He grabbed another piece of meat and shoved it in his mouth. "See?"

Aang rolled his eyes and bit into some vegetables on his plate. "I'm sure he's not going to try anything."

"Excuse me?" Sokka gasped, as if shocked. "Who try what? I don't know what you're talking about, Aang. Just eat your cabbage."

"He's talking about you glaring at Katara and Haru, you dummy!" Toph said, leaning over so Sokka could see she was talking. "That's all you've been doing and it's getting embarrassing!"

"I am not glaring at them!" Sokka insisted.

"You were glaring at them," Aang said. "I'm surprised you haven't walked over there and sat between them yet."

Sokka snorted and rolled his eyes. "I already thought of that."

"So why haven't you?" Aang asked. Sokka went quiet. His face relaxed and he glanced back at his sister and Haru with an almost sad look. Katara smiled brightly as she waved her hands in front of them, as if illustrating her story in midair.

"Because I haven't seen her smiling like since we left the Fire Nation," Sokka admitted. "I don't like it...but if she's happy, even for a little while, I can put up with it."

Aang nodded, staring at Sokka with impressed eyes. "That's pretty mature-"

"But I swear!" Sokka growled as his face twisted into a menacing scowl. "If he gets any closer or even so much as  _ touches _ her hand, I'll kill him!" Toph slapped her forehead with her hand as Aang groaned.

Several seats away, Katara and Haru were oblivious to Sokka's death threats as the music around them drowned out anything but their own conversation.

"So I came out of the water. And it's in the North Pole, mind you, so it was freezing cold," Katara said putting her arms around herself as if to illustrate the point. "And there he is, standing there all smug. So I pulled up this small pillar of ice and began throwing ice discs at him. You should've seen his face! I bet he didn't expect that!"

"You actually fought with a waterbender Master without any serious training?" Haru asked, his eyes wide with awe. "That's amazing! Did you win?"

Katara's arms fell at her sides and she smiled sheepishly. "Well...no...not exactly..." she trailed off. "But the point is that in the end, he ended up teaching me!  _ And _ he said I had advanced quicker than any student he had before." She added proudly.

"That's great! So you're a waterbending master now?"

"That's what they call me." Katara laughed, light heartedly.

"I heard so many stories about you guys," Haru said as he leaned back against his arms. "Man, I wished I could've come...just to see it up close. Fighting the Fire Nation in their very heart... that must've been...wow..."

Katara chuckled. "Well, it's not all that it's cracked up to be. I've heard stories, too. One of them said that Aang merely twirled his finger and created a tornado that wiped out an entire Fire Nation fortress and then caused a tsunami that wiped out the navy," She and Haru both looked over at Aang, who was playing keep away with peach from Momo. He made trilling noises and a face at Momo before the lemur smacked him in the nose and grabbed the peach. "Does  _ that _ guy look like he did that?"

Haru chuckled and shook his head. "I guess not," he admitted. He looked back at Katara. "But still, it must've been exciting in the Fire Nation..." He smiled slightly. "We don't have anything like that in our village."

"Trust me, you're lucky," Katara said. "There were nights when we couldn't get any sleep because we were being chased. Even when we did get sleep, we'd always be wary of our surroundings. You never know when we were going to be attacked."

"But didn't you guys join up with the banished prince?" Haru asked, confused. "He was the once chasing you, wasn't he?"

"When we last met, yes...but even afterwards, there was his crazy - and I mean  _ crazy _ \- sister we had to deal with. Zuko and his Uncle weren't that bad. Iroh is actually pretty fun to have around," Katara answered. She grinned slightly at a memory. "We used to have tea with him all the time. That man knows his teas. One time, he took us shopping at the Fire Nation and he bought all these new cross breeds of tea leaves just to taste them!"

"You went shopping with the Dragon of the West?" Haru gasped his eyes wide.

"Yeah, and let me tell you something, he has a lot of stamina when it comes to shopping."

"Whoa..." Haru trailed off. "You guys sure have been through a lot."

"And then some."

"I can only imagine of doing stuff like that..." Katara grinned proudly.

"Well, it was hard, but I can honestly say it was worth it." She asserted. Haru looked away nervously as she smiled at him.

"Um...Katara...I-"

"Katara!" The blue eyed waterbender turned her head towards Suki. The warriors were done with their performance and Suki trotted over to Katara, a towel in her hand as she began wiping the make-up off her face. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure!" Katara said. She looked over at Haru. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem..." Haru said. Katara stood up and joined Suki as she headed outside to cool down. A shadow suddenly loomed over him.

"Hello, Haru..." an eerily kind voice greeted. Sokka slipped into his sister's seat as he gave the other young man a wide grin. "It's been a while...and we haven't even got a chance to talk yet."

"Oh no..." Aang groaned as he saw Sokka sitting besides the friendly new earthbending guest.

"So..." Sokka said as he suddenly whipped out his whale bone knife out of nowhere. "Do you like knives, Haru? This is my  _ favorite _ one...Did Katara ever tell you how good I am with weapons? I'm good, my friend...very good." Aang covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head.

"What?" Toph piped as her head darted around. "What's going on?"

Outside, Suki waved to the other girls, who were removing their make-up. She led Katara further down the path until they were out of hearing rage.

"So...?" Suki grinned as she wiped off the last of the white makeup. "What do you think of our surprise?"

A wide smile graced Katara's carefully painted face. "It's great, Suki! Thank you so much. I haven't seen him in such a long time," Katara told her. "In all honestly, I was kind of worried. After we left him and his father, I didn't know what became of them."

"I'm glad...you know, you haven't really been yourself lately."

"Really?" Katara asked.  _ Does everyone notice it?...Or maybe Sokka told her. No, he can barely get out coherent sentences when Suki's around...not that he could in general. _

"Yeah...At first, I thought it was because you were overworking yourself. I mean, from sun up to nearly sunset, you're working with the construction. And then you still make time to hang out with us. But then, today...before Sokka came into the room...it kind of all made sense. When Haru arrived, you were a lot happier and more energetic..." Suki trailed off. Katara's eyes widened and she quickly darted away.

"Suki, about that. Haru...Haru is just a friend."

"Well, I know that," Suki laughed. "But don't worry, he likes you. Everyone can see that."

"No," Katara shook her head and looked up at her friend with meaningful eyes. "Haru is a  _ friend _ ," Suki let the words sink in and slowly drew her head back.

"But I thought...he was so excited to come down and...you..." she trailed off. Katara shook her head.

"Look, I really am happy that you brought it down. I think it's great that he's finally seeing the world after he worked so hard on his village. I'm glad to see him and talk with him again. But really...I only see him as a friend."

"Oh..." Suki frowned. Somewhat dejected. Katara took Suki's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"But I am happy, really," Katara stressed. "Having everyone here is great. Since the 'surprise', I couldn't stop smiling!" She laughed genuinely. Still, Suki didn't look convinced.

The Kyoshi Warrior nodded understandingly. "I didn't mean to push him on you or anything."

"You didn't do any such thing. I'm glad to see an old friend. Just like I was glad to see you guys." Katara assured her.

"Then...if it's not Haru...who is it?"

Katara released Suki's hand and lowered her head. "It's no one," Katara said. She thought for a moment and lifted her head up to meet Suki's concerned eyes. "Even if you knew who he was, you'd never be able to bring him along as a surprise. But thanks, Suki..."

Suki nodded and was about to say something with Aang's voice called out. "Katara! Suki! You better get in here! Sokka's being weird!"

"Oh no..." Katara sighed heavily. "Now what?"

She darted up the path to the lodge followed by Suki. "It can't be that bad, Sokka's always weird," she grinned slightly. "It's kind of cute."

"I didn't need to know that." Katara said. They slipped back into the lodge without being seen and arrived at their table just as Sokka held up his shining boomerang.

"Yep..." he sighed contentedly, one arm around Haru's shoulder in a friendly fashion, while he ran the edge of the weapon before the young earthbending male."He never saw it coming. Of course, that's the point with a boomerang. It  _ gets you _ when you least suspect it."

"Sokka!" Suki stomped over and grabbed his ear. "What are you doing?" She hauled him up as Sokka whimpered 'ow, ow, ow'. "Ugh! Honestly..."

"Haru, I am so sorry I left you with my idiot brother," Katara said as she sat down in her now vacated seat as Sokka was pulled away. "He didn't do anything stupid, did he?"

"No, Katara...we were just talking. Kind of..." Haru trailed off softly. "He must really like weapons." Katara let out a low growl and shot a glare at her brother. As he sat there being chastised by Suki and laughed at by Toph, Katara stood back up and offered her hand.

"Come on, Haru. Let's go for a walk." she said.

His eyes widened as he nodded and stood up quickly. He took her hand and followed her as they walked around the table and headed back outside. As they passed, Sokka's mouth dropped. He looked up at Suki with large pleading eyes, only to be ignored. His eyes darted around the room, trying to think of an excuse to sneak outside.

"Geez, Sokka, they're just friends-"

"Hey, Suki, you want to go out for a walk?" Sokka asked suddenly. She stopped in mid sentence and looked back at him.

"Really?" she asked a slight blush on her cheeks. A smile caressed her face and all of a sudden, Sokka forgot about his chaperoning sister. "Okay..."

* * *

 

"So what do you think?" Katara asked. She walked carefully along the low wall that edged the bridge over the main canal. Her arms were extended to her sides to help her keep her balance.

Haru looked up at her as he walked alongside. His eyes lowered and he smiled softly to himself. "It's beautiful."

"I know," Katara said happily. She stopped and looked behind her. In the face of the moon, the newly constructed city of ice glowed with an almost celestial light as moonlight was reflected from its glimmering surface. Even outside, they could hear the music coming from inside the lodge. The Fire Nation sailors were apparently sharing their musical skills with their hosts. "I mean...it's nothing compared to the Northern Water Tribe or even Omashu with all its shoots and slides. But its home..."

"Was it always like this?"

"Here?" Katara asked, her eyes wide. She jumped off the low wall and landed before him. "No way. It was maybe...a quarter...no - less than that, smaller than it is now. We had maybe twelve buildings and a wall that didn't really hold anything back," she grinned slightly. "Don't even get my started on Sokka's old watch tower."

Haru chuckled and wrapped his arms around his body. He let out a puff of air and studied it as it crystallized in front of him. "I think it has something special of its own. A big city with all its fancy shoots and slides is nice...but there's something to say about a small village and its people."

Katara turned around and smiled broadly. "We're small, but tightly knit. We're like one big family...I like that."

"Is that what you missed about home?"

"I missed a lot more than that," Katara said. She tilted her head. "Are you cold, Haru? I knew I should've grabbed one of Sokka's parkas for you before we left..." she frowned.

"It's okay. Really, this is thick enough. It's just that I'm not used to cold." he assured her.

"Then that means we should've given you something more to wear. Here," Katara walked over and put her arm through his. Haru's face heated up as Katara moved closer. "Let's head back and get you something to wear. In the meantime, you'll have to make do with me, okay?" She smiled amiably and Haru merely nodded stupidly.

"Tha...thanks, Katara." he stammered.

"No worries," Katara said. "I was practically hugging Toph when she first arrived. Can you believe she didn't wear shoes? I'm surprise her feet didn't freeze to the ground."

"Hugging...I see..." he trailed off. He swallowed nervously as Katara lead him back into the walls of the newly constructed city-village.

"I never could understand why people would wear such thin clothes to the Poles. I remember Zuko once ran around it the middle of a blizzard wearing these thin gray and white clothes. I'm surprise he didn't freeze!"

"Zuko is the Fire Lord, right?" Haru asked. "How was it like working with a firebender? And the Fire Lord, no less."

"Convenient. Especially for starting campfires," Katara grinned. "But he's not just a firebender. He's a good friend. And I like think that our time with him changed him for the better, you know. I think he learned a lot from us. Even though he spent most of his time wallowing in despair."

"I never thought that the Fire Lord would be someone to wallow in his despair."

"Well, it wasn't really wallowing. There were a lot of times when he and Sokka would argue. But Aang would always stop it before it got serious," Katara said. "While at the Fire Palace - you know Sokka and I stayed after the overthrow of Ozai, right?"

"Yes, I heard from the Kyoshi Warriors," Haru said. He smiled intently at her. "You were working at the infirmary. Your waterbending really is amazing..."

Katara looked away and blushed. "Well...I did what I could," she replied modestly. "Anyway, while we were at the Fire Palace, I'm kind of glad he joined up with the group. Watching him talking to the other nations and being understanding instead of blowing up and killing them all in a fiery whirlwind of death really showed that he grew from when we first met here."

"He came here?" Haru asked, his eyes wide. They walked down a street towards Katara's house.

"Oh yeah, that's where he found Aang," Katara explained. "His ship just rolled right in, taking down a piece of our meager wall. I still remember how it opened up..." Katara trailed off, her eyes squinting into the distance as if visualizing it all over again. "He came down on this metal ramp, full Fire Nation armor on..."

She trailed off into silence as she felt her cheeks heat up with the memory. Haru looked down at her confused as to why she wasn't continuing. "Katara?" His hand rose and gently shook her shoulder. "Katara, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Her eyes flew open and blinked as she looked around. Her eyes followed the length of his arm to where he was holding on to his shoulder and she gasped. "Oh!" She suddenly jumped back, her arm tearing from his as she stepped a few paces away. "I'm fine!"

Haru looked at her strangely. "Katara?"

"He...um...took Aang!" Katara threw her arms in the air, as if to show him why she had pulled away. "But of course, we got him back."

Haru smiled fondly. "I guess in a way, you saved the world by saving the Avatar." He chuckled. Katara smiled weakly, but looked away, unable to look him in the eyes.

Her own were drawn up by the shape of a building and realized they had arrived at her house. "Oh, hey...we're here!" she piped. "Um...stay here right," she said as she held her hands out. "I'll be right back. Just let me find a  _ clean _ parka. That might take a while considering Sokka."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around himself to keep him warm as she ran into the house. As Katara burst into her brother's room, she frowned. What had she been doing? Holding on to his arm as if he were more than a friend! It had taken her a month to even hold Zuko's  _ hand _ and there she was, clinging on to another man's arm like some sort of floozy.

Zuko...She suddenly felt as if she had just betrayed him. A wave of guilt flooded her and she gripped the clothes in her hand tightly. "Don't be stupid, Katara," she hissed to herself as she dug through the clean looking clothes by Sokka's bed. "You're not betraying anyone...there is no one to betray..."

It was just like she told Suki. It was no one. But then why did it hurt so much?

"Katara! Katara, how cold does it get out here?" Haru's voice asked from outside.

"Sorry! I'll be right there!" Katara shouted over her shoulder. She grabbed one thick blue piece of cloth and lifted it to her nose. She sighed tiredly. "That'll do," She shot up and ran back outside, waving the parka. "This is the best one I can find. I hope it fits!"

The young man smiled as he took it from her hands. Carefully he put it on, lifting up the hood and smiling. "It's perfect! Thanks, Katara!"

"No problem," she said. "So, are you ready to head back?"

"Actually, I'm about ready to turn in," he admitted tiredly. "The trip really wore me out. And those girls...I could barely keep up with their conversations on the boat." He laughed.

Katara nodded, understandingly. "Okay, then. Here, I'll walk you to Bato's. That's where you're staying right?" Haru nodded and followed her as they walked up the path. Silence began to drift between them and Haru started to grow uncomfortable with it.

"So...now that the construction is almost done...are you planning on staying here?" Haru asked as he walked beside her.

Katara nodded. "Even though the construction is done, I think I'm still needed. There aren't a lot of waterbenders here and I might be needed."

"Oh..." Haru said, slightly disappointed.

"Although I would like to travel again," Katara sighed longingly. "I do miss flying on Appa."

"I think I'm going to travel for a bit..." Haru told her. "But I'm also needed in my village."

"I completely understand." Katara agreed. He smiled warmly.

"That's what's so great about you, Katara," he said quietly. "You're a really good person to talk to. You really understand me."

Katara looked back at him and smiled. "Thanks," She stopped and looked up at a building similar to hers. "This is Bato's house. You know where your room is right?"

"Yes, straight down the hall, first door to the left." Haru repeated the instructions he had been given earlier that day.

"Great. I'll head back to the lodge. I'll tell Bato that you're already turned in for the night." Katara assured him.

He nodded and turned to head into the house, but stopped. "Katara, wait!" She turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Yes, Haru?"

"Thank you for...tonight..." he began nervously. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...no problem, Haru," she replied obliviously. She turned around once more and felt a gloved hand grasp hers. Her eyes went from his hand to his face. "Haru?"

"I...uh..." Haru took a deep breath and snapped his mouth closed. Gathering all his courage, he leaned forward.

* * *

 

Aang hummed to himself and looked around the surrounding area for any sign of his female friend. The little celebration at the lodge would end soon and he wanted to get Katara before Captain Ji returned to his ship.

As he turned the corner, he heard giggling and carefully peeked. He slumped down and rolled his eyes as he saw Sokka on his back, on the ground, moving his legs and arms apart.

"This is a snow angel?" Suki asked. She stood above him, a wide grin on her lips as she had her hands on her hips.

"Just give me a moment," Sokka explained. He finished waving his arms and stood up. As he brushed the snow off his clothes he looked back down at the thing he created. "What do you think?"

Suki raised an eyebrow. "It looks like you fell in the snow and left a crater."

"You have to use your imagination..." Sokka trailed off and looked at her. "What do you mean by 'crater'?"

"Guys!" Aang jumped out from his spot. "Have you seen Katara?"

"No, isn't she in the lodge with Haru?" Suki asked. Sokka's eyebrows furrowed as Aang shook his head.

"Nope, they left just before you two did."

"Just before we..." Suki narrowed her eyes and turned to Sokka. The young warrior was looking away innocently and she scowled. "Sokka..."

"Um...I can see you guys are busy," Aang said weakly. "I'll find them myself! Bye!" He dashed off quickly, before he could get involved. "Where are they...?"

As he turned another corner, he airbended himself to a stop as he saw the familiar brown plait. "Ka-" His eyes widened as he watched Haru reach out and take Katara's hand. Aang took a deep breath. "KATARA!"

She turned around quickly, narrowly missing Haru as he leaned in to try to kiss her on the cheek. He stumbled forward as Katara turned away, nearly falling on the ground as she looked around for whoever called her name. "Aang!" She pulled her hand away from Haru as she waved.

From where he stood, Aang let out a breath of relief.  _ That was close _ . "Hey, Katara! Haru!"

The dark haired young man quickly struggled to regain his composure, despite the fact he felt like a complete fool.  _ What the heck were you doing, Haru? Trying to KISS Katara? You don't even know if she likes you! _ his mind chastised. He silently decided it was for the best that he missed.

"Hey, Haru, Aang's calling me," Katara said as she started walking away. She didn't notice the disappointed look on his face as she waved. "I'll see you tomorrow okay? Penguin sledding - promise!"

"Oh okay...um...have a good night!" He waved back and then rushed into the house. Katara looked back at Aang.

"What's up?"

"Just delivering a message," Aang smiled brightly. "The party is ending and Captain Ji said he had to give you something."

"Captain Ji...?" Katara tilted her head the side and mulled over his words for a moment.  _ Zuko! _ "Where is he?" she gasped.

"He's waiting outside the lodge-" Aang was cut off as Katara sped past him.

"Thanks for the message, Aang! I'll take it from here!" she shouted. Katara ran back up to the lodge and, as expected, saw the Fire Nation Captain standing there. He heard her coming and turned around, offering a welcoming smile and a bow of his head.

"Lady Katara," he greeted warmly. "I'm sorry this took so long for me to give to you."

He lifted up a scroll in his hands. "Thank you, Captain," Katara smiled thankfully as she took it. "What is it?"

"I believe it is an invitation to Fire Lord Zuko's 18th birthday celebration," the Captain told her. "We will be leaving in a few days and it was requested that you send in an RSVP."

Katara laughed to herself and nodded. "I definitely will."

"Also, I was instructed to personally give you this." A neatly folded piece of paper was handed to her. A few bright red chords of silk were wrapped around it, keeping it closed while adding a decorative shot of color to it.

"Thank you," Katara said as she gently took the paper. "Who is it from?"

"General Iroh, Lady Katara."

She couldn't help the disappointment that flooded out. "Oh...I see..." The Captain raised an eyebrow curiously, but said nothing. She looked back at him, a smile on her face. "Thank you for your trouble, Captain Ji."

"My pleasure, Lady Katara. I hope to receive a generous answer to the invitation soon."

He bowed once more and Katara bowed back before watching him head down towards the docks. She looked back at the papers in her hands carefully. The scroll was just a standard invitation stating the date, time, and location. As well as instructions on dress code.

Katara began walking down the path to her house. She tucked the scroll under one arm and untied the red silk cords around the letter. She slipped the long piece of chord into her pocket and unfolded the paper.

_ My Dear Katara, _ She giggled to herself. That Iroh...

_ The palace is not the same with you and your brother. It's rather boring. Without you here to shop with, my nephew will not let me go out to the markets to randomly shop. The meetings are longer and the tea is not as good without proper company. To be frank, you are missed greatly. The palace servants wonder when you are returning and the doctors hope you will drop by before Zuko's birthday party. _

_ Don't tell him I called it that. He says he's not 'five' any more. But you all will be coming, won't you? Speaking of the boy, he's getting used to the finer points of being the Fire Lord, which includes dealing with nobles. Several things have changed since you left. The biggest would probably be the institution of a program here in the palace. There are now dozens of young ladies here that are being taught cultural arts for the benefit of the nation. You should come and try them. Zuko has been avoiding the young ladies like a plague, believing that they are trying to get him to marry one of them. _

Katara let out a quiet breath of relief before shaking her head. Why was he avoiding them? For her? She shoved her questions out of her head as she continued reading.

_ Also, I have walked passed your pond. Your turtle ducklings are getting bigger by the day! I hope to see you here soon. In the meantime, I've included a small token in hopes of bribing you to come back. It's delicious! Until we meet again, Iroh. _

Katara looked down and choked out a laugh as she saw the little packet of tea he had included. She began folding up the piece of paper when she saw someone standing up ahead. Haru, still dressed as he was when she left him, was standing by the door of her house. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Haru? Oh!" She scampered over. "I'm sorry; I completely forgot to tell Bato! I was talking to Aang and then-"

"Katara, wait a second," Haru said softly, holding up one hand to try to slow her down. The young woman closed her mouth and nodded. "I...I do have something I want to ask you. It's sort of the real reason I came here."

Her lips fell into a slight frown. "Real reason...?" she repeated quietly.

Haru nodded. "Katara," he took a deep breath and met her eyes nervously. "I would like you to ask you to come back to the Earth Kingdom with me."

 


	8. Eight

Her hands tightened around the letter in her hands. Blue eyes widened as she stared at the young earthbender just a few paces from her. They squinted, unsure if she had heard correctly. "Haru..." she said in a soft, trembling voice."What did you say?"

"Will you come to the Earth Kingdom with me?" he repeated, a little quieter. His eyes stayed on hers, trying to get his thoughts across in silence. The waterbender's mouth dropped slightly, speechless.

Behind the make-up she was still wearing, Katara's face began to heat up. Was he asking what she thought he was asking? She began to take shallow breaths, her heart quickening as she clutched Zuko's invitation and Iroh's letter tightly against her. Her eyes broke contact with his and she looked down at the ground. "Haru...Do you know what you're asking?" she asked quietly.

"I know you said you're needed here," he began. "And that this is your home. But when I asked you to come with us last time we met, I meant it."

_ Stop it, Haru...we're just friends. _ "Haru, I don't think-"

"Please just think about it," Haru pleaded. "We need you. We've regained the village, but a few months and repossessed property doesn't stop the tension between the Earth Kingdom citizens and the Fire Nation ex-patriots."

Katara's eyes widened. Her head snapped and her gaze locked with his. "Wait...what did you say?"

"That we need you. My village needs you," Haru explained. He paused, taking in the slightly surprised look on Katara's face. Slowly, his eyes widened and a heated blush rose. "Katara, I didn't mean to imply that I you should come to be with me!" She furrowed her eyebrows and Haru groaned, embarrassed. "I mean...what I meant to say was that I'm asking you to come as a favor to a friend."

_ Oh, thank the gods... _ Katara's tension all but faded as she closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh. "Oh...for a second there...I thought..." She trailed off, laughing weakly.

"Yeah," Haru said. He lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to look too disappointed. "Um...what I meant to ask was if you'll return with me to help with the rising tension," He glanced back at her, hopefully. "So...will you come?"

Katara released a deep, thoughtful breath. She lifted her hand and motioned towards the house. "Let's talk inside," she told him. "I want to know what's going on."

Haru nodded and followed her into her family's house. She sat in front of a fire ring and reached over to light it as Haru sat across from her. She put her things beside her. As soon as the fire was going, Katara turned to look at him.

"So what exactly is going on?" Katara asked.

Haru stared into the fire, a sad expression on his face. "When we were able to retake our villages, there were already several Fire Nation families settling there. In some cases, there were families that had been there for years. They want to stay."

Katara tilted her head to the side. "So what's the problem? If they're not starting any trouble..."

Haru looked up at her. "But the villagers...they don't want them there. A lot of them are merchants and wives of soldiers that were once stationed elsewhere. The villagers don't want them there and interfering with their lives."

"Have they done anything wrong?"

"No," Haru shook his head. "A lot of them left when we took back the villages, but some still wanted to stay. There are some children who've never been to the Fire Nation. The Earth Kingdom has always been there home and they like it here."

"And the Earth Kingdom villagers are driving them out?"

"I'm ashamed to say it, but yes," Haru frowned. "I hate the Fire Kingdom for what they've done to me and my father and the other earthbenders. I hate the taxes that they've put on my people for years. I hate the fear and the oppression they caused."

Katara looked down. She hated those things, too. She hated what the war did to her people...they were almost decimated.  _ And Aang's people... _

"But," Haru continued. "I don't think they should take out their anger and frustration on those Fire Nation people."

"That's not only happening in your village and area, Haru," Katara said softly. She pulled her knees up to her chest. "While I was at the Fire Palace, that was one of the things I kept hearing about. When the soldiers pulled out, the citizens of the Fire Nation that were abroad were left defenseless and at the mercy of the people they once conquered. There have been...explosions of violence in some places. Aang has been traveling to those areas specifically to try to pacify the groups. Zuko has been trying to send reparations to those areas and coax the citizens back to the Fire Nation..."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Haru asked quietly.

Katara closed her eyes and pressed her head against her knees. She thought for a moment. A resigned breath escaped her. "There is no easy answer."

Haru lowered his head. He closed his eyes and tried to hide his disappointment. "I understand..." he mumbled."Thank you, anyway, Katara."

She looked up as she heard him shifting in front of him. Haru stood up and Katara narrowed her eyes, determined. "But that doesn't mean we can't try to make things better. Things won't go back to the way it was before the war in our lifetime, Haru. But we can make it better for those that live after we die. It's the least we can do, right?"

Haru nodded slowly. "I guess after several generations of war, it only seems natural hate your enemies."

"They're not our enemies any more," Katara told him. She stood up and picked up her things. She paused and looked back at him. "Did I ever tell you how it was like in the infirmary?"

"No..." Haru said. "Just that you worked there practically every day."

Katara nodded. "I was on the receiving end of their bias and hate. It wasn't a good feeling. But every day I went back to help them."

Haru stared at her. "Why? If they hated you and made you feel bad, why did you go back?"

"Because I'm a healer. It doesn't matter who you are, if you need help, I will try to give it you. If I stopped just because of some name calling, what would that have done?" Katara asked. "Anyway, I'll talk to the others...see if we can give it a shot. Maybe Aang can come. He's the Avatar, after all. They might listen more to him than they would to us."

"Actually...the reason I came to ask you specifically is because the earthbenders that you helped free from the floating metal prison hold you in high esteem. I thought that if anyone could talk to them, you could." he admitted shyly.

Katara's lips curled into a warm smile. "Then there is no way I can say no, is there?" she chuckled. She gave Haru a small bow. "I'll talk to my father and the others tomorrow."

"So, you'll come?" Haru asked, eagerly. Katara nodded. A relieved look filled his face as he crossed the room and gathered Katara in his arms. "Thank you, Katara! Thank you so-"

"Haru..." Katara stiffened in his grasp as a low, dangerous voice filled the room. Her eyes drifted over to the door. Sokka stood there, fuming as he lifted his boomerang. "You die now!"

"Sokka, no!" Suki yelled.

"Hold him down!" Toph and Aang chorused as they tackled him.

Katara shoved Haru away and looked at him. "I think now would be a good time for you to run."

"Good idea." he smiled and thanked her once more before running out the door, practically leaping over the dog piled Sokka.

"I'll get you!" Sokka shouted, his voice muffled under the two young benders. His hand was gripping his boomerang as he flailed it without success. "When you least expect it!"

* * *

 

"His Royal Highness, Fire Lord Zuko!" Two rows of tables on either side of the dining hall were lined with young woman. As the doors at the back of the room opened, the young women stood up and bowed their heads.

A young man walked in, dressed in rich fabrics of red and gold. His hair was pulled back and tied in a knot as the Fire Nation emblem headpiece stood proudly within it. Silently, the normally stoic young leader crossed the room and headed for an elevated table at the front. He took his seat at the table reserved solely for him and gave a nod of his head.

The young women sat down. "Good evening to you all," Zuko said. A few girls sighed at the sound of his voice and Zuko suppressed an annoyed roll of his eyes. "I would like to thank you joining me for dinner. You have been here for a month and I have come to personally seek your thoughts on the system. As was stated in the introduction ceremony, the quality of instruction is very important. Therefore, if you have any comments, please do not hesitate to tell me."

A series of murmurs thanking him for his generosity echoed through the room. Zuko looked to his side and gave a nod of his head. Servants swarmed in from nearly unseen side doors. Platters of food were in their hands as they brought them to the tables and placed them before the young women. Zuko had his own private little buffet placed in front him.

As he began eating, the young women followed in place, casually talking amongst themselves while Zuko ate in silence. He kept his ears open to their conversations, trying to pick up any complaints about the instruction. He mostly heard pointless chattering about him and how attractive he was in person. Flattering, but really pointless. As soon as he finished his meal, he looked over the side and gave a nod to the clerk standing there and waiting his orders.

In a low voice, Zuko gave him some instructions and he clerk nodded and rushed off. He looked back at the group before him. "May I have your attention," he commanded rather than asked. The girls went silently and immediately turned their attention to him. "In the month you have been here, you have all been given classes on music, arts, and literature as well as the history of our great Nation.

"However, on the recent progress reports I've been receiving from the instructors, some of the students are not up to par with the required curriculum. Which is strange," Zuko added casually. "Considering that all your applications stated that you at least played one instrument."

He could feel the tension in the air rise as he leaned back against his chair. "Fire Lord," the clerk bowed as he scurried out and handed Zuko a parchment. "The list you requested."

Zuko nodded his head and took the parchment. "This is a list of all the students currently taking Master Pa's music class. His class is currently learning the 'Epic of the Fire Nation', a twenty minute long piece. Personally, it is my favorite of the epic ballads."

Across the room, the doors opened and two guards rolled in a cart filled with instruments. Several gasps went through the room. "My erhu!" someone gasped.

"Where did they find my guqin?"

"I hope no one touched the mouthpiece of my flute...eww..."

"It would please me greatly, as well as show your peers, how you have mastered the ballad. I believe that at the Royal Fire Academy For Girls, mastering and performing the piece was a requirement to passing the music class, therefore this should be a rather simple task," Zuko looked down at the list. "Will the students of Master Pa's class please step forward and get their instrument."

Eight girls stood up and nervously approached the cart. Servants put thick cushions in the center of the dining hall for the girls to sit on while they performed. Mai was among them, Zuko noticed. He knew she knew how to play. Azula had a habit of snatching Mai's flute from her mouth and throwing it into the fountain whenever Azula couldn't play as well. Which was often.

This time, Mai reached for a small stringed instrument and calmly took a seat on a cushion. Her face remained bored looking as she held up a bow and took the first position. Five other girls took their positions, two of them taking a little longer as they had larger instruments. Two other girls sat behind the first row of girls.

As soon as they were all settled Zuko gave a nod of his head for them to begin. Mai closed her eyes and drew her bow across the thin strings of the instrument as a melody rose. Zuko watched with critical eyes. He'd specifically chosen the Epic because he was familiar with it. He could tell who was faking and who wasn't. The three girls playing wind instruments knew what they were doing. So did the two girls playing the guqin and the pipa. But the last two girls in the back were looking around nervously, their hands merely floating over the pipa and erhu.

"Stop," Zuko raised his hands and the girls' music slowly came to a halt. A few murmurs went through the girls that were still seated and Zuko stood up. "You two in the back. Why are you not playing?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously at them.

The girl who was holding the pipa looked around nervously. Everyone avoided her eyes. A shadow fell over them and she looked up at the Fire Lord. Her lips trembled and finally, she dropped the instrument and started crying. "I'm sorry, my lord! I'm sorry!"

The corner of Zuko's eye twitched slightly.  _ Why is she crying? I'm not going to kill her. _ "What is the meaning of this? Why can't you play?"

"I don't know how to play an instrument!" she bawled. Zuko held back a cringe. "I'm sorry, Lord Zuko!"

"Did your family lie on your application?" She shook her head from side to side.

"No," she struggled. "I was rejected, but my cousin was accepted. Our grandfather believes that I'm more beautiful than she, so he sent me in my cousin's place."

"And why would he do that?" Zuko asked, trying not to sound too harsh. His Uncle would condemn him for making girls cry.

"Because...because...he said that you would want a beautiful wife!" Zuko gritted his teeth. "So he sent me here instead of my cousin!"

So he had been right. Things had been switched around under his nose. The very thought of being tricked gnawed at him, but he would take care of it. Nothing spelled punishment like shame. "And you," Zuko said turning sharply to the other girl. "Why can't you play." he demanded.

The other girl lifted her erhu. "My strings are broken, my lord."

"I see..." Zuko frowned. "Since when?"

"I don't know, my lord, but I believe someone broke them." she replied calmly.

"Who exactly do you think broke them? Perhaps it was an accident."

"No," she insisted. Her eyes rose and glared at the back of Mai's head. "The other day, I accidentally knocked her flute to the ground. So she broke the strings of my instrument."

"well...then an exchange is in order," Zuko's hardened eyes. He looked back at Mai. "Mai," She was actually the only one of them he knew by name. "Switch instruments with her."

Without protesting, the quiet young woman turned around and handed her instrument to the other girl. The other girl glared at her and Mai glared back. "Please grace us with your playing," Mai said calmly, knowing full well the girl had little or no musical experience.

The other girl paled. "All right," Zuko said. "I'd like to hear you play," The girl nodded and lifted up her chin. She drew the bow across the strings and Zuko's glare only intensified. She was absolutely horrible. It sounded as if she were just learning. Half way through the second minute, he raised his hand to stop her, gaining looks of relief from those who had to listen. "I would like to speak to you later on."

Instead of looking crestfallen, she smirked to herself and bowed her head. "Yes, my lord."

"And you," The forgotten girl that admitted her position looked up, still teary eyed and looking fearful. "You are not to blame for your grandfather's decision." His words seemed to calm her down greatly as she closed her eyes and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Fire Lord."

"However," he continued. "As you did not meet our requirements, you will be removed from the system and sent home at the end of the week. It will give you time to gather your belongings. As for your grandfather, I will contact him with the expulsion notice."

She closed her eyes, ashamed. "I understand..."

"And since you had the honor to come forward and admit to the farce, I will extend an invitation to your cousin," Zuko told her. For a moment, she looked up at him, confused. Then a thankful smile graced her face as she bowed deeply once more and thanked him profusely. Zuko then turned to the rest of the young women. "I have sent out progress reports to each of your families. Those that are not performing as expected will be sent home if they do not improve. You have until the end of the week to meet our expectations, otherwise you will be sent home. A new applicant will be invited and they will not necessarily be from the same family. It is an honor and a privilege to be chosen to come here. All we expect is that you meet our expectations for the good of the nation."

Several girls suddenly looked panic stricken as Zuko sent a warning glare towards all of them. Iroh, who had been sitting to the side, unseen by the girls nodded.  _ He is proving to be a good, just ruler. If not a bit on the showy side... _

"You," Zuko turned and fixed his cold glare on the other young woman who couldn't play her instrument for her life. "Follow me," he said in a low voice. He looked back at the girls. "Thank you for your company this evening. You are all excused for the night." He gave them a subtle bow of his head and then headed out the doors.

The guards opened the doors for him as he passed, the young woman following several steps behind him. As they closed, the girls let out a collective sigh of release.

"My father will disown me if he finds out I will be expelled from the palace!" one girl told the others.

"My grandfather will be most displeased," another said. "But I didn't fill out the application. He did!"

"I shouldn't have switched places with my sister..." another girl mumbled, horrified at her decision.

Mai stood up from her seat and silently walked across the room. She placed her instrument back on the cart and was instantly stopped. "You seem calm, Mai."

"I didn't lie on my applications," she replied coolly. "I do play three instruments and graduated with high honors from the Academy. But if I were you, I would worry less about me and more about yourselves."

* * *

 

The door closed behind them and Zuko stood behind his desk, just in case she tried to throw herself at him. It probably wouldn't happen, but he'd seen consorts throwing themselves at his father and grandfather before and frankly, it made him uncomfortable.

"Why did you lie?" he asked bluntly.

The girl stood up straight, her posture perfect, as was expected from her upbringing. "With all due respect, Fire Lord, it was my father who filled out the application."

"I see," Zuko said. "And what about playing the erhu? And then laying blame on a fellow participant?"

"She has been at odds with me from the start, Lord Zuko. Twice, she has sabotaged my projects and because of her, I was humiliated before my peers."

He didn't buy it. He'd seen Azula pull all kinds of things on Mai and even after the flaming apple incident, Mai never fought back. And if she did, it wouldn't be with sabotaging projects. "That is no reason to lay blame on her," Zuko frowned. "Why did you come here." He demanded in a low voice.

She bowed her head solemnly. "My father instructed me to take classes here in hopes of getting close to you."

"As did several other girls, no doubt. I take it that your application did not rightly reflect on your skills."

"well I-"

"It is a yes or no answer." Zuko cut her off sharply.

She gritted her teeth. "No...Lord Zuko."

"What is your family name?" he asked.

"Yan, my lord. My father initiated the proposition and is a high ranking officer in your court." she told him proudly. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"You are nobleman Yan's daughter?" She gave a nod of her head. "I see. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Lord Zuko," the girl bowed her head once more, believing her father would keep her in the program. "I will work harder-"

"Gather your things from your room. You will be leaving tomorrow morning." The girl's head shot up.

"What?" she spat out, her eyes narrowing. "You can't do that-"

"I can," Zuko said. He narrowed his own eyes. "Do you remember who you are talking to? I am the Fire Lord. I extended my palace and my resources to better our nation and you deceived us. You offer no apology for what you have done. You have blamed others needlessly and you have wasted the time of the instructors. Not only that, but you have taken the place of someone who deserved to be here."

"But my father assured me-"

"Your father assured you  _ what _ ?" Zuko hissed angrily. He turned his head away, disgusted. "I will contact your father immediately about your impending arrival home. Now. Leave. My. Study."

The young woman scowled. "My father will hear about this." she threatened in a low voice.

"See to it that he does," Zuko retorted. "Regardless of what your father told you, you are not here to try to get married. You are here to learn. And as you have proven unable to complete your duties, you will be expelled and replaced."

"Very well, Fire Lord," Her voice was angry and cold. Whether through sheer pride or stupidity, she paused just before she exited his study and stood before the door. Her eyes narrowed spitefully. "I was told that many of the past wives of the Fire Lords were taken from this system," she began snidely as she turned around. "I suppose that the rumor I heard was true. If you're not interested in the best of the Fire Nation's daughters, you really must be carrying on an affair with the Avatar's waterbender."

Zuko slammed his fist into the table, visibly making her jump. He seethed with anger and noticed the smug look on her face.  _ You brainless little... _ Suddenly, he smirked. "As sick as I am of hearing those rumors, I think you made a valid point," Zuko said. He stood up straight and slowly walked around his desk with a predatory look in his eyes. The young woman stepped back, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "For my nation to be strong, I must have a strong wife. Someone like the Avatar's waterbender. And you've just proven to me that you're much too pathetic to ever even be considered."

Her eyes widened at the insult and Zuko reached around her and pulled open the door. "It's true, then..." she stammered out as she stumbled backwards.

"It doesn't have to be true for you to know that you'd never have a chance of being my wife. Tell your father that he'll be hearing from me," The door slammed in her face and Zuko stomped back to his desk.  _ I cannot believe this...just how many of those girls lied? All that time wasted. All those resources... _ A knock sounded from his door and he looked up and glared at it. "WHAT!" he growled.

"Zuko, can I come in?" Iroh asked. He heard a grunt and opened the door. Zuko was leaning back against his chair, a heavy scowl on his face as he drummed his fingers against the wooden desk.

"We need a better screening process." he spat out.

"I think that after your little show in the dining hall, we won't need one," Iroh said. "The girls are now aware of the severity of the situation. And their families will be as well. There is always something wrong with the first group, Zuko. It takes time for things to settle down."

"I can't believe they lied to me..." Zuko mumbled, barely hearing his Uncle's words. "I know they were capable of it, but this? It's disgusting! This system is for the good of the nation, not some sick excuse to parade their daughters around like cattle for my choosing! I'm starting to regret even bringing it back."

"Give it some time," Iroh encouraged. "You set an example to the participants. More girls will be leaving soon."

Zuko wasn't convinced. "I want you to personally screen the girls that will be coming in."

"My pleasure," Iroh smiled. "We'll have some tea."

"Fine." Zuko said. Iroh looked at his nephew fondly.

"You're in a good mood."

" _ I'm _ in a good mood?" Zuko almost scoffed and turned his head away. "I just yelled at a nobleman's daughter and terrified some more out in the dining hall. How am I in a good mood? Perhaps you've been drinking too much, Uncle."

"Tea does not make one crazy, Zuko," Iroh stated.  _ At least I don't think it does... _ "I just noticed that you have been in a good mood for the last few days. Don't argue with me. I know these things. I was just wondering why."

"It's nothing," Zuko insisted. Iroh didn't look persuaded. Zuko looked back at his Uncle. "Were the invitations to my celebration sent out?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes, they're  _ all _ sent."

Zuko nodded and looked away casually. "Has...anyone sent note of acceptance?" he asked calmly. Iroh raised an eyebrow and then tried to hide his knowing smile.

"I haven't received word yet, Zuko," Iroh said warmly. "But I am sure they will accept."

* * *

 

"You just got back..." Gran-Gran said sadly as she helped Katara wrap some food for their trip. "Must you go already?"

"I'm sorry, Gran-Gran," Katara replied. "But we're needed."

"I know..." the old woman sighed."It's just that you need time to rest, also. When you got back from the Fire Nation, you started helping with the construction. And now that the construction is done, you are leaving to do more work."

Katara chuckled slightly. "I guess being Aang's friend, all that work is a given."

"Still, I am very proud of you," Gran-Gran told her. "My granddaughter...a war hero...a respected ally of the Avatar..."

"Um...Gran-Gran, I'm a hero, too." Sokka piped. He was kneeling beside them, also packing food and had apparently been forgotten.

"Of course, Sokka," Gran-Gran chuckled as she cupped the young man's face. "You are an excellent warrior now. I am so proud of you, too."

Sokka smiled happily and Katara rolled her eyes. "See, Katara...Gran-Gran says I'm a warrior."

"You both have grown up so beautifully," Gran-Gran gushed as she wrapped the bag of blubber seal jerky. "Sokka, you've gotten so tall and strong. Girls are finally paying attention to you."

"Thanks, Gran-Gran...hey..."

"And Katara," The old woman looked at her granddaughter fondly. "You are looking more and more like your mother every day. So beautiful and graceful. You know, it's hereditary, right?"

Katara laughed and nodded. "Thank you, Gran-Gran."

"Also, do not mind your brother." she added.

Sokka frowned. "Hey, I'm right here."

"He has every right to be protective of you. A beautiful young woman like you will have men following her left and right." Gran-Gran continued.

"Not if I can help it..." Sokka grumbled side her. He looked across the house to where Haru sat with Suki, Aang, Toph, and their father and glared.  _ I'm watching you... _

"I really appreciate you all coming," Haru said gratefully as he sat amongst the others. "I didn't know who else to turn to."

"its fine, Haru. It's my job," Aang assured him. "But...don't expect quick results. The best we can hope for is a fragile tolerance."

"Even after we left some villages, the harassment of one side by the other continued," Toph explained. "It's kind of unfair for both sides. The Earth Kingdom people want their land back because it's their home. But now it's also home to the Fire Nation people."

"We passed through many Earth Kingdom towns that had become Fire Nation towns," Suki agreed. "Some of those families have been there for years."

"Perhaps we should count ourselves lucky that the Fire Nation never attempted to actually settle in the poles," Hakoda mused solemnly. "Although some of our men have stayed in the Earth Kingdom."

"They have?" Aang asked.

"Of course...away from home...you might fall in love and want to settle down and start a family," Hakoda explained. "It is not unnatural. Nations are no boundary for love."

Katara silently packed her bag of food, mulling over her father's words.  _ Dad...what if I told you...would you be as accepting of it? _

Unseen by Katara, Haru lifted his eyes shyly and looked over at her. He smiled softly to himself. Suki glanced from the young man to her friend and began chewing on her bottom lip nervously, unsure if she liked where it was going.

"Okay!" Sokka announced as he lifted up a heavy pack. "We're all set to go! Is the ship ready?"

"A large Earth Kingdom trade ship will take you back to the mainland," Hakoda told his children as they approached. "And then it will continue to Kyoshi Island."

"The other warriors are going to be dropped off, but I'm coming along." Suki said brightly. Sokka blushed and looked away, trying to act aloof.

"The ship is big enough to house even Appa," Hakoda assured the young Avatar. "And I've made sure there is enough food for him to last the few days to the Earth Kingdom."

"Thanks!" Aang beamed. Momo circled his head and sat on top of it. He seemed to squeak out a question and Hakoda nodded.

"Yes, Momo, there is food for you, too."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Katara asked the group. The small handful of teenagers nodded and began heading for the docks with Hakoda escorting them. As they walked down the path, Katara saw the familiar shape of a Fire Nation ship and let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Sokka asked beside her.

"Oh no...for completely forgot!" Katara gasped. She had been so busy preparing for a trip to the Earth Kingdom the last day and a half, she had completely forgotten about the reply she was supposed to return to Captain Ji. Shrugging off her bag, she pushed it into her father's arms. "Dad, can you bring it up for me? I'll be right there!"

"Katara!" Hakoda called in vein. The girl was already running full speed towards the ship.

As she neared it, she hardly noticed that the crew was loading the ship. The ramp at the front of the ship was wide open and, without stopping, she rushed in. If anyone noticed her, they didn't say anything. As she reached the cargo area of the ship within, she looked around.

"Excuse me!" she called to the nearest soldier. He turned around and studied her carefully before bowing his head.

"Lady Katara, welcome aboard."

"Uh...thanks," she said, her eyes darting around for the Captain. "Do you know where I can find Captain Ji? I need to speak to him."

"Of course, Lady Katara. Follow me," he soldier bowed once more and lead Katara up the ship. They went through the numerous halls inside the converted warship until they reached the deck. As the soldier opened the door, Katara could see the Captain speaking to another man. "Captain Ji, Lady Katara requests a moment of your time!"

"Ah...thank you," The Captain handed the other man a paper and nodded with a smile as he turned to Katara. He gave her a small bow. "Lady Katara, how may I help you?"

"Captain, I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner," Katara said regretfully. "But I was busy preparing for a trip."

"A trip?" Ji asked. His face saddened slightly "Will you not be joining the Fire Lord for his celebration?"

"No, no," Katara shook her head. "That's what I wanted you speak to you about. I would like to send a message back that I, as well as the others - my brother, Aang, Toph, and Suki, will all be attending. I'm sorry I wasn't able to write a proper note."

The Captain smiled and shook his head. "Not at all, Lady Katara. The Fire Lord and General Iroh will both be happy to hear your acceptance."

"Then you will tell them? Thank you!" Katara bowed. She turned to leave and he called out before she could disappear back into the ship.

"One more thing, Lady Katara. In preparation for the guests rooms, how many days prior to the celebration will you be arriving?"

"Arriving?" Katara trailed off. She stopped in her tracks and lapsed into thought. "Captain...I believe we will be arriving the day of."

"The day of?" Captain Ji asked, surprised. "Will that be enough time?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have a choice in the matter," Katara apologized hastily. "We are traveling to the Earth Kingdom. A friend of ours requested our aide in his village and are about to set sail for the Earth Kingdom. We will probably be leaving from there as well."

"I see..." Captain Ji bowed. "Then I will inform the Fire Lord. Thank you for your time, Lady Katara. May you have a safe trip."

"Thank you, Captain Ji," Katara bowed back. "I hope to see you at the celebration!" She waved her hand and ran back into the ship.

The Captain walked towards the edge of his ship and watched as Katara darted out of the hull, waving to the crew as they bowed at her departure. He smiled slightly and wondered if Katara even realized how much Zuko's old crew respected her. He followed her until she reached the Earth Kingdom ship that was also at the docks. It was about ready to leave without her.

Above him, he heard the squawk of a familiar bird and looked up. It was a messenger hawk from the Fire Nation.

"What was that all about?" Sokka said as he walked up the ramp of the ship.

"I forgot to reply to an invitation to a birthday party," she beamed happily. Her father helped her into her backpack and then stepped back. She gave him one last hug before she boarded with the others. "I'll see you at the celebration, dad!"

Hakoda merely nodded as the crew men began moving the ramp up. He waved as the group leaned over the side of the ship and waved back. The ship began to move and Katara and Sokka gave their home one last look.

"Why does it feel like it'll be some time until we see the South Pole again?" Sokka asked his sister as they leaned against the edge of the boat.

"I don't know," Katara mused quietly. "But I get that feeling, too..."

* * *

 

"Hakoda!" Captain Ji panted as he reached the area where the Southern Water Tribe warrior stood, watching his children sail off.

"Captain?"

"Oh no..." Ji frowned as he saw the ship. "I didn't make it..."

"Is something the matter, captain?" Hakoda asked, confused.

"Is there anyway to send a message to your daughter on that boat?" the Fire Nation Captain asked. Hakoda looked back at the ship and scratched his head unsurely.

"Is it urgent?"

"I received a note from the Fire Lord through a messenger hawk," Captain Ji said as he held up a small metal cylinder that rested against the bird's foot. He unscrewed the cylinder and a small slip of paper came out. "It's addressed to Lady Katara."

Hakoda tilted his head to the side as Ji unraveled the paper. Katara's name was at the top and the Fire Lord's emblem at the bottom. The two men stared at the paper. "What...is that?"

"Ah...maybe it was a joke..." Ji mumbled as he looked down at the paper, unable to believe that such a thing would've been sent via messenger hawk.

"Maybe so..." Hakoda agreed solemnly. "Strange...what kind of animal is that? It  _ is _ an animal drawn on the paper, isn't it?"

Captain Ji nodded dumbly, wondering who would've dared play a joke on Lady Katara using the Fire Lord's symbol. In the small space between her name and the seal was a series of black brush strokes resembling a bird. Captain Ji's eyebrows furrowed. "I believe it's a...turtle duck."

* * *

 

Katara walked outside on to the deck of the ship. The air was no longer chilly and she decided they were finally out of the polar regions. She stood by the edge of the ship, her arms resting on the railing as dark strands flew around her face. Up above them, the dark, ink colored sky was littered with millions of small glittering jewels. A few stray clouds dotted the sky, but they were rare.

Perhaps another day or two and they would reach the Earth Kingdom port closest to Haru's inland village. From there, they would probably fly to the village on Appa. She hoped the massive beast was getting a good rest in while he could.

Sokka and the others were last seen devouring the last of their evening meals as she said she would go out for a little walk on the deck before bed. Katara stretched her arms out and inhaled the sea air. The moon was hanging just above them and she sighed contently.

Haru chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. He'd been watching Katara for a few minutes, debating on whether or not he should join her. Finally, he took a step out and froze.  _ No...maybe she wants to be alone... _ He turned around immediately and started to head back when a surprised voice greeted him.

"Hey, Haru! Out for some fresh air?" He whirled around to face her and stood up straight.

"Um...just going for a walk. You, too?"

Katara nodded and looked back out at the ocean. "Yeah...it gets confining in the ship. I wanted to take in some air and stretch my legs a bit before I turn in for the night."

"That sounds like a good idea," Haru agreed. He hesitated. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Katara said without turning around. "Knock yourself out."

Haru gave her a relieved smile and joined her by the railing. From behind a window on the ship, Sokka slammed his hand against the glass and growled. " _ I'll _ kill you out, you pervert! Stay away from my sister! Waiting until I was distracted with food to go after her, you clever bas-"

"Sokka!" Aang said as he and Suki held back the Water Tribe Warrior. He silently thanked the gods that Katara and Haru couldn't hear Sokka's hysterical yelling inside the cabin. "He's not even touching her!"

"But he  _ wants _ to! I can see it in his eyes!" Sokka exclaimed. "He a teenage boy!" He stated accusingly, forgetting that Aang had just turned, physically anyway, thirteen, and he himself was seventeen. "All teenage boys are exactly alike!  _ They can't be trusted! _ "

He froze, realizing what he just said and quickly turned to Suki, who had let him go. "Really?" Suki asked with narrowed eyes. "And why exactly can't they be trusted?"

"Except for me!" Sokka insisted. "You can trust me! I'm not like the other guys!"

"Hey!" Aang said, frowning. "Were you or were you not there on my birthday eating all my custard tarts?"

Sokka paused. "And Aang," He decided, waving his hands towards the younger boy. "You can trust Aang! He's a monk - and the Avatar! But other boys, no. They're all like octopuses...always touching! Touching things they shouldn't be touching!"

"Okay, see, now you're just delusional." Suki stated.

"They're just talking. What's the big deal?" Toph asked from where she was laying in her bunk.

"The big deal?" Sokka gasped and stared at her, as if she'd just grown another head. He threw his arms in the air and started flailing them. Aang fell back and sat on his bunk while Suki leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "Don't you know what talking will lead up to in the mind of a teenage boy?" He quickly turned to Suki and Aang. "Except for me and Aang, keep that mind."

"Sokka, Haru is a nice guy," Suki insisted. "He's not going to do anything to your sister. Besides, if he tried anything we  _ are _ in the middle of the ocean. I  _ think _ Katara would be able to handle herself."

"I still don't like it!" he continued.

"I thought you said you would grin and bare it so long as Katara was happy," Aang reminded him. "And she seems to enjoy talking to Haru."

"I don't care," Sokka grumbled. He crossed his arms. "No boy should come within ten feet of my sister... excluding me and possibly Aang."

Suki narrowed her eyes. "I'm starting to understand why no one has voiced any interest in Katara back at the poles..." she murmured."And it might not just be because she can fight..."

"I mean, sure it's talking now..." Sokka continued, completely ignorant of Suki's musings. "But next thing you know, they'll be kissing in the rain!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What?" Aang mumbled, unheard by the ranting warrior.

"I mean...First Zuko, now Haru! Who's next? Is Jet going to pop out of nowhere, too?" The room went quiet. Suki's mouth dropped, Toph froze where she lounged, and Aang's eyes went wide as saucers. Sokka slowly cringed, realizing what he had just spilled.

"Snoozles..." Toph said, breaking the suddenly silence. "Are you saying that our Sugar Queen has been seeing who I think she's seeing?"

"I...um..." Sokka stammered. His eyes darted around the room and locked on the door. "I think I'll go for a walk now, bye!"

He barely took one step when Suki cut him off and locked eyes with him. "So the guy that's been on Katara's mind this whole time is  _ Zuko _ ? Fire Lord Zuko? The guy with the scar and the bad temper and the Uncle who likes tea?" Suki demanded.

"Well...um...I don't think...but...I...they...rain...kissing..." Sokka stammered incoherently. Finally he let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head. He nodded, defeated.

"No way! I never even thought about that! I mean...fire...water? I didn't even think they liked each other that much!" Suki gasped in shock and disbelief. The thought floated in her mind a few moments longer. Then she grinned approvingly. "Wow...not bad, Katara."

"Suki!" Sokka shouted, as if betrayed.

"Since when did that happen?" Toph asked. "She actually kissed the Fire Lord? That's gutsy."

"I didn't know..." Aang said quietly. His face saddened as was reminded of how he felt when he first saw them together in the garden. "I know she was seeing him at night-"

"You what?" Sokka gasped. He suddenly appeared in front of Aang's face. "When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?"

"A...a few months ago when Toph and I came with a bunch of infirmary patients. I saw Katara and Zuko together in the garden with the turtle ducks," Aang said, surprised. "Katara said you knew about them!"

"I knew that there was maybe some sort of little possibility that she might have had a tiny little crush on Zuko!" Sokka exclaimed. The group stared at him. "Okay, I think my sister is in love with the Fire Lord! There! Are you happy? You just made me admit that one of my worst nightmares has come true!"

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Aang sighed and looked back out the window, sadly. Katara was still standing there, leaning against the railing. Haru was beside her, stealing glances at her face. "She didn't stay with him..." he whispered.

Suki sat down beside Toph, her eyes lowering. "When I asked her, she said they were from two different worlds and it wouldn't have worked out..."

"And it wouldn't." Sokka insisted.

Toph growled at him. "Hey, Snoozles, do you mind? We're trying to have a grown up conversation." she told him haughtily. He scowled.

"Katara left for a reason!" Sokka insisted. "She knew it wasn't going to work out. So she decided to end it before it got any more involved."

"And you agree with this?" Suki asked, looking slightly annoyed.

Sokka sighed heavily. "I don't like seeing what it's doing to Katara...but there isn't anything we can do about it. If it were up to me, she'd join a convent."

Suki slapped him upside the head with her ever present fan. "Is that the only thing you want for your sister? She's also a girl, Sokka. A young woman! She's a great person; it's only natural that someone was bound to fall in love with her!"

"But  _ Zuko _ ?" Sokka gasped. "They're complete opposites! He's fire! She's water! Hello?"

"You know what, Sokka," Suki told him confidently. "I wouldn't be surprised if right now, somewhere in the Fire Nation, whether you like it or not, the Fire Lord is pining over Katara."

* * *

 

"What do you  _ mean _ she never got the message?" Zuko yelled. Steam was coming out of his nose as he stood up in his seat behind the flames of his hearing room.

Seated before him, Captain Ji grimaced and kept his head bowed. "Forgive me, my lord," he began. "But when the messenger bird arrived and I received the message, Lady Katara's ship had already set sail."

"Were they too far to reach with a smaller boat?" Zuko demanded.

Iroh looked over sympathetically at the Captain. "No, Fire Lord-"

"Then why didn't you go after her?" The young leader's voice shook the room as the flames around him rose several feet.

Captain Ji looked up at the fuming young man. "My lord, Lady Katara's father and I opened the message to try to relay it to her but instead..."

"Instead  _ what _ ?" Zuko asked behind gritted teeth.

Ji suddenly looked nervous and hesitant. He glanced over at Iroh, who gave him a reassuring nod. The Captain met the gaze of the Fire Lord. "We saw a hastily painted image of what looked like a turtle duck," Zuko's eyes widened slightly as his cheeks colored. On the hearing room floor, Iroh's eyes squinted as he struggled to suppress a laugh without his nephew knowing. "When we saw it, we thought someone had sent it as a joke."

Iroh turned around and casually walked behind a pillar, unseen by Zuko. His hands were covering his mouth as laughter bubbled. The Fire Lord's face was now fully colored and he shrunk back into his seat, silently hoping the shadows of the fire would hide his flushed face. He had personally drawn that turtle duck. Not only that, but it was far from hastily done. He had practiced on a few sheets of paper before drawing it on the message parchment. He had thought it was acceptable.

Zuko took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Slowly, the flames around him returned to their normal height. Perhaps it was for the best that Katara didn't see his drawing. She probably would've laughed! He mentally swore to himself never to send her another message right after a particularly disturbing dream ever again. Next time, he would wait until he was more together and not missing her so much that it hurt.

"Where is the message?" Zuko asked in a low voice. Captain Ji stepped forward and presented him with a rolled up piece of paper he produced from his pocket. "Throw it in the flames." he ordered. Ji tossed it into the fire before Zuko and stepped back.

"Lord Zuko," Captain Ji began once more as he knelt down before his leader. "She did come aboard my ship to send a message to you. She says that she, as well as the Avatar and the rest of his comrades, will be coming to your birthday celebration in the upcoming month."

"Well...that is good news, isn't it, Zuko?" Iroh asked, coming out from behind the pillar, a smile still on his face. Zuko narrowed his eyes and studied his Uncle critically, but said nothing. Iroh looked at the Captain. "When will they be arriving? I will have rooms prepared."

Ji visibly cringed. He lowered his head once more, avoiding Zuko's eyes. "They will be arriving the day of the celebration, my Lord, General Iroh."

"The day of?" Iroh asked surprised. "That's cutting it close."

"It is because they are going to the Earth Kingdom and will be coming from there." the Captain explained.

Zuko's head perked up. His eyes narrowed once more. "Why is she going to the Earth Kingdom?"

"I do not know the exact details my lord," Ji reported. "However, I believe it was at the request of a young man from the Earth Kingdom."

Iroh winced at the words, knowing the Captain had said something he shouldn't. From his seat at the head of the room, Zuko let the flames fly around him, signaling exactly how displeased he was. His eyes were narrowed golden slits as his breath was short and labored. Katara left her village because of a man? He closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. The flames lowered around him. He had to be rational.

"Ah...perhaps they were friends?" Iroh suggested, trying to clarify the situation. "Captain Ji, have you met the young man?"

"Yes...he was on my ship coming into the South Pole. He was traveling with the Kyoshi Warriors from the Earth Kingdom," the Captain told them. "He was quiet, but was apparently good friends with Lady Katara. I saw them leave the lodge together during the feast."

Iroh closed his eyes and shook his head. Zuko was gripping the hems of his robes, trying to control the hurt that fueled his jealousy and anger.  _ Katara...what were you doing outside with him? _

"She said that they had left to aid him. I believe it is because there is trouble in the young man's village and he sought help from her and the Avatar." Ji added.

Iroh zoned in on to the last word. "Yes, Avatar Aang went with them, did he not?" Ji nodded. "Then that must be why she left. To aid an old friend."

"They seemed in a rush to leave," Ji concluded. "Perhaps they were trying help him before coming to your celebration, my lord."

Zuko inhaled another deep breath. Slowly he opened his eyes and gave a small nod of his head. "Thank you for your troubles, Captain Ji. You are dismissed."

The esteemed Captain bowed his head once more before standing up and leaving. The doors closed behind him and Iroh looked back up at his nephew. The normally proud looking young man had an uncharacteristic look of hurt shadowed over his face.

"So..." Iroh began. "You drew a turtle duck for her?" He asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Not now, Uncle." Zuko grumbled. He stood up and stepped down from his elevated seat. It was late and Zuko had stayed up in order to see Captain Ji when he arrived. He had been hoping that Katara had somehow understood the turtle ducks and replied.

Instead, he found out she had left her village to aid a  _ young man _ . He was angry and jealous, but most of all hurt. Was the other young man so important to her that she ran the possibility of missing his celebration? It wasn't all that uncommon for ships to be delayed for a few hours or even a day or two. He had been looking forward to seeing her again. If only for a brief moment.

Imagines of his nightmare suddenly flooded back to him and he shook his head to try to shake them out. The mystery man was a friend. A friend of the Avatar's as well as Katara's. However, they also started out as friends. And then ended up as...what? Friends again. He had no room to be jealous. Katara wasn't his. She was the one who broke it off. When she left, they were  _ just friends _ .

"Zuko," Iroh said as the young Fire Lord stopped at the door. "Katara said she would come. And she will."

"Sure, Uncle..." Zuko mumbled. He left the hearing room silently, knowing his Uncle was following behind him.

"Traveling a great deal as they did, it is no surprise that they have many friends," Iroh said off handedly. "I am sure that since she left her home to aid a friend, then she will return here to see you."

"Me?" Zuko spat out, shaking his head. "Why would you think I care?"

They headed into the royal quarters. Zuko casually glanced at the pond as he walked under the covered pathway. "Perhaps you didn't see the fires nearly explode beside you when Captain Ji told you she had left with another man. The way it looked, mad was an understatement."

Zuko stiffened and froze in mid step. "Mad?" He scoffed. His hands clenched at his sides. "Why would I be mad?" He turned around just before his bedroom door. His eyes were narrowed and his face hardened and cold. "Because I can't stop thinking about her? Because I haven't been able to get her out of my mind? Because I  _ miss _ her?" He wasn't mad. He was hurt.

Iroh stopped a few paces behind Zuko. His face softened as he looked at his nephew with sad eyes. "Zuko," he said carefully. "Do you love her?" The Fire Lord turned around.

He couldn't his nephew's face twist with pain. "What does it matter?" Zuko replied in a low voice. He stepped into his room and started closing his doors behind him. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway." The heavy door closed.

He walked across the room and stood in front of his bed. Zuko grabbed one pillow and revealed the lacquer box underneath. In on swift movement, he snatched the box and dropped the pillow at his side. He tore the cover off and stared down at the blue flower inside the box. His chest rose and fell with labored breaths as he stared down at the beautiful blue color.

"I love you..." he whispered painfully. His eyes narrowed and without remorse, he threw the box and its contents on to his bed. "I love you!" He screamed at the discarded objects. "So why did you leave?"

Outside, rain began to fall.

* * *

 

She could hear it outside. The soft pitter patter of rain on the roof and deck of the ship. Slowly, her blue eyes opened. They rose to the window on the side of wall. Drops of water streaking down the glass could be seen. She looked across from her. Aang and Sokka were still asleep in their bunks. From the sounds below her, Toph was still sleeping as well.

Her bunk bed was warm and soft...but it held no comfort for her. It was times like this, when she had nothing else to think about, that her thoughts drifted back to Zuko. She wondered what he was doing. If he was getting used to the court and if he still feed the turtle ducks. In the depths of her heart, she believed he still did. For what reason, she wasn't sure. Maybe he wasn't sure either.

She quietly slipped out of her bunk and tiptoed to the door. It creaked slightly and she froze. She looked back at her sleeping friends and let out a silent sigh of relief to see that they were still snoring away. She opened the door just enough for her to squeeze through and then padded out into the halls. She didn't notice another door open behind her and a still half asleep young man watch her leave.

The closer she got to the exit, the louder she heard the rain. Each drop called out to her in a haunting melody, urging her to come outside. Her tan hands gripped the door handle and unlocked it. She pushed it open and felt the rush of wind against her skin. She closed her eyes, relishing its cool, refreshing feeling.

Blue orbs opened and she released the door handle. Cold, wet drops fell over her body, soaking through her meager blue sleeping clothes and drenching her unbraided brown hair. And it felt  _ good _ .

Where was he now? Was he thinking of her? Did he miss her? Her heart twisted in her chest. He hadn't contacted her once since she arrived at the South Pole. All she had received as an invitation and that had been to her  _ and _ Sokka. She closed her eyes tightly and found herself choking back a sob. She missed him. She wanted to run into his arms, to feel his warm hand over hers. She wanted to feel the heat of his body against hers as the rain fell relentlessly around them.

She was lying. Lying to everyone. Lying to Aang, Sokka, and Suki. Lying to Zuko and herself. What they had wasn't  _ 'nothing' _ . Zuko wasn't  _ 'no one' _ . Her lips trembled. She could almost hear his voice in the air.

_ I love you... _

She'd never even heard those words from him before.  _ And you never will, Katara...You have to stop this... you can't have him. _

"Katara!" A voice called out behind her and she opened her eyes. She turned around and saw Haru standing at the door way, trying not to get wet. "Katara! It's raining! What are you doing outside?"

Her eyes slowly turned up to the darkened heavens swirling with clouds and rain. "Nothing," Katara told him softly. She closed her eyes and held her arms out. "I just love the rain."

 


	9. Chapter Nine

"There it is," Haru said as the ten ton bison began his descent. The clouds melted around them, dampening their clothes. Aang sat just above Appa's head as the rest of the group sat around the saddle. "What do you think?" He asked as he looked back at the others. Sokka was leaning back against the back of the saddle, looking dispassionate about the whole thing.

Katara and Suki were peering over the edge. Toph was sitting by the front of the saddle, her arms crossed over her chest as she frowned. "Wow..." she began sarcastically. "It's gorgeous. I've never  _ seen _ anything so beautiful in my life."

Haru chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, Toph...I forgot." She merely shrugged and leaned back against the saddle.

"Hey, there's your family's house!" Katara said, pointing to the familiar home on the hill.

"Just in case Aang was able to come, my father had the barn stocked with some hay for Appa." Haru told them.

"Thanks!" Aang said. He patted Appa's head. "Hear that, boy? Food is all ready for you!" The massive beast let out a low groan and jerked forward, speeding up.

"Looks like Appa's hungry," Suki chuckled. "So where do we land?"

"I dunno," Sokka shrugged. He played with his boomerang lazily. "Why not by that towering pillar of smoke?"

"Pillar of smoke?" Haru asked. He turned around and followed the direction of Sokka's pointed hand.

"What is that?" Katara gasped as she rushed across the other side of the saddle. In the distance was a gray pillar of smoke rising into the air.

"It's coming from the fields over there!" Suki shouted.

"Aang!" Katara said as she turned to look at the airbender. "Aang! Turn Appa around! We have to stop that fire!"

"I'm on it!" Aang shouted over his shoulders. He gripped Appa's reins and tugged him sideways. The bison began to turn towards the fire. Aang's gray eyes searched the surrounding area. "I'm going to land him! Do you see a stream of water or something?"

"All I see are rice paddies!" Suki shouted as they swept down, flying just a few feet from the neatly spaced rice fields. Katara shoved her sleeves up to her elbows. The infant rice plants had just been transplanted into the soil and the paddies were filled with water.

"That's good enough!" Katara said. "Aang! Take me closer!"

"Right!" The bison lowered and Katara stood up. Up ahead of was a meager wooden house. Smoke was coming from its roof and the glow of burning embers could be seen through open windows.

The young master waterbender narrowed her eyes and slipped into a defensive position. With concentrated movements, she turned her body as she moved her arms around her. Below them, water from the paddies were pushed and pulled into a ball of water. The bottom trailed over the paddies, feeding more water into the growing body until it took on the shape of a wave.

"We're getting close to the house!" Sokka shouted. He looked over his shoulder and let out a yelp. His eyes followed the wave that threatened to collapse on top of them. "Um...Katara..."

"Not now, Sokka!" Katara growled as she continued gathering water from the paddies. "Just a little more!"

"Katara...!" Suki shouted, her voice shaking as a wave of water nearly two times as tall as Appa was lifted over their heads.

Momo's green eyes went wide as saucers as he clung on to Sokka. The blue eyed water tribe warrior whimpered. "Eep."

"Katara, now!" Aang shouted.

A yell escaped Katara's mouth as she threw her arms forward, willing the water to spill over to the right of Appa and on to the house. Gallons of water poured over the burning house, instantly dousing the flames. Steam rose upon impact and Aang pulled Appa away.

The excess water streamed over the ground and back into the nearby paddies. "We need to check for survivors!" Katara added.

"Let's go!" Suki grabbed Toph's hand.

"Wait! I want to land first!" Toph yelled. Before Appa was able to properly land, Suki jumped off the bison, dragging Toph with her. The younger girl screamed, but landed solidly on the ground. Her bare feet instantly sank into the muddy ground and Toph's eyes narrowed. "Ew!"

"Sorry!" Suki said, sheepishly. "I forgot about the mud..." Toph just scowled in the direction she was facing.

"Do you feel anything?" Aang asked as he floated down beside her. Toph gritted her teeth and buried her feet deeper into the mud until she reached more solid ground. Her face went blank as she struggled to feel any vibrations.

No one in the group dared to move, for fear of disturbing the blind earthbender. She shook her head. "I can't feel anything...if someone set the fire, they're long gone."

"Haru," Katara said as she jumped down from the bison. "Do you know whose house this is?"

The young man shook his head. "No...But my parents might."

* * *

 

"Arsons?" Suki gasped. The old man nodded as he sat across from the group of teenagers, his arms crossed over his chest.

"When did this happen?" Haru asked.

"Just after you left to find Katara. It started with a barn that belonged to a Fire Nation couple that had just settled down," Haru's father told them. "Fortunately, they weren't in the barn when it started. They were inside their house, asleep. By the time I and some of our neighbors got there, the barn was nothing but a smoldering frame of what it was."

"It was lucky that the house did not catch on fire." Haru's mother added.

"It was a warning," Sokka frowned. "They purposely set the barn of fire as a warning."

"He's right," Suki agreed. "I've seen it before. The first fire is a warning, the second is the real thing. If whoever is being threatened didn't do as the arsonists wished by the first fire, they'd be killed."

A sinking feeling filled the room. "What happened to the couple?" Aang asked hesitantly.

"They were scared and left as soon as they could pack their things," Haru's father explained. "However, now that they left, the arsonists believe it worked. Since then, three more buildings have gone up in flames. Four counting the one you found. We've managed to salvage one, but I'm afraid that as long as Fire Nation citizens - ex-patriots or not - reside here, they will continue to be threatened in such a way."

"Well...do you have any idea who might be behind the fires?" Katara asked.

"No," Haru's mother said sadly. "I don't want to point fingers either."

"There is so much anti-Fire Nation sentiment dotted throughout the area, it would be impossible to pinpoint a particular person or even group," the old man sighed tiredly. "The most we can do is be on the lookout for any suspicious activity."

"It's kind of strange, isn't it?" Sokka said, scratching his head. "Why would they set fire to buildings that belonged to Fire Nation people?"

"Most of the people who settled here from the Fire Nation aren't benders...and even if they were, it would take a very accomplished Master Firebender to be able to save a burning house. If that is at all possible." Haru's father said.

"Then it looks like we have our work cut out for us," Katara mumbled. She looked over at the airbender beside her. "Where should we start, Aang?"

"First we should go talk to the Fire Nation settlers," Aang said. "As soon as we hear their side of the story, we'll talk to the village elders."

"What about the arsonists?" Haru asked, worriedly. "What if they strike again?"

"We can't do anything about that until we find out who  _ they _ are," Toph told him. "We need to gather some information."

"The best place to go for that would be in the market place after sunset," Haru's mother suggested. "But it's too dangerous for child such as you."

Toph snorted. "Lady, do you know who I am?" Toph asked indignantly. "I'm the Avatar's earthbending  _ master _ . Not to mention the reigning belt holder for the earthbending rumble tournament."

"When she's right, she's right," Sokka said as he leaned back against his chair. "Suki and I will go with you."

"Fine, just don't get in our way, Snoozles."

"Haru, Katara, and I will go talk to the Fire Nation settlers tomorrow," Aang told them. He looked at the old couple across from them. "Do you know who we could talk to?"

"Of course, young Avatar," the old man replied with a nod of his head. "Haru knows where to find the eldest of the settlers. They've been the most active in trying to come to a peaceful resolution to this."

"Great!" Sokka said as he grinned. He sat up and clapped his hands together. "We're all set! Now, I think the big question is - what's for dinner?"

* * *

 

"Instructor Ming's class has submitted their proposals, Lord Zuko," the clerk said as he bowed before the young leader. "Where should I put them?"

From behind his desk, Zuko waved his hand careless. "I don't care."

"Very well, Lord Zuko," The clerk placed them on the one empty area at the front of Zuko's otherwise cluttered desk. "Is there anything else, my lord?"

"No," Zuko didn't take his eyes off the document he was approving for a second. The clerk bowed once more then headed out the door. He closed it quietly behind him. Back at his desk, Zuko lifted up his seal and pressed it across the bottom of the document. "One done...four hundred left..."

As he gathered the next document from the stack to read, the door sounded with a knock. "Zuko...it's tea time! You promised!"

"Give me a moment," Zuko looked over his desk and began shuffling papers aside to make room for his Uncle's tea. "Come in, Uncle."

The door opened and the rotund old man walked in, followed by a servant carrying a tray of tea and pastries. "Looks like I came just in time," Iroh smiled merrily. "How are things going?"

"I just received another half dozen documents to add to the already monumental stack I already have to review," Zuko grumbled. The servant placed the tray on his desk and Iroh sat across from him. "How do you think my day is going?"

"But a much needed break is on the way," Iroh replied enthusiastically. The servant bowed discretely and slipped out the door. The old general poured two cups of tea and gently slid one filled cup to his nephew. "You will be pleased to know that your birthday celebration plans are going very well. Acceptance notices are coming in from all over the world."

Zuko nodded. He cupped the porcelain tea cup with his hands and brought it to his lips. Steaming hot liquid coursed down his throat and he closed his eyes. "I hardly find the duty of having to entertain all those dignitaries, officials, and representatives a break, Uncle. I'm starting to regret the celebration."

"You don't have to worry about a thing," Iroh said. "The celebration is for you. It is your birthday and you should be able to do what you wish."

"I'm sure someone there will want to talk business or politics."

"But there will also be cake," Iroh told him cheekily. Zuko opened his eyes and stared at his Uncle for a moment. "Do you no longer like cake?"

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I still think it is more trouble than it's worth. I won't have a moment to rest."

"Well, you will be the man of the night. Everyone will want to talk to you."

"And thus I'm regretting the celebration already and it hasn't even happened yet."

Across the desk, Iroh chuckled and brought his own cup to his lips. "By the way, how do you feel about saber tooth mooses?"

"Moose?"  _ Cake...now moose...what is in this tea? _ Zuko looked from his Uncle to the tea cup and back. "Why are you asking?"

"Just answer the question nephew," Iroh urged. "I heard they are very cute when they're young."

"I don't hate them. But I don't like them, either. And aren't they man eating?"

"Hmm...I see..."  _ So that is no on the moose...then again...the likelihood that it would grow up and try to eat us is rather large... _ Iroh rubbed his chin and looked across his nephew's desk. A new stack stood out from the usual tower of paper and he reached out for one of the parchments. "Ah..." He nodded as his eyes skimmed the papers. "The proposal project for the young ladies..."

"That is the last of them," Zuko said with a bit of relief. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the pile. "Do you know the kind of proposals those girls have been suggesting? Flower gardens...city beautification...state sponsored fairs..."

"Those are excellent suggestions!" Iroh retorted. "Flower gardens and other elements of city beautification would help uplift the spirits of our citizens here. It would make them proud of live in the capital of the Fire Nation again. However, if we spend money on beautification before settling our debts with the other nations and dealing with the post war issues, both the other nations and our people will be unhappy with us."

"That is exactly what I'm saying!" Zuko agreed. "We have more important things to spend money on than bunch of flowers and trees."

"The festivals and fairs seem nice...you might want to think about bringing back two or three national holidays over the next year...if only to raise the morale of the people." Iroh suggested.

"We've already covered that at last month's meeting," Zuko nodded. "But other than that, nothing has really stood out. We've received some money from tariffs and it would be good to put it into something that would really benefit the nation."

"What about this one?" Iroh asked. Zuko looked back at his Uncle as the old general placed is tea cup down and continued reading one particular document. "This participant suggested putting money into vocational schools for adults to learn a new trade and help re-energize the economy."

"Learning a new trade? That could take years of apprenticeship under a master..." Zuko mumbled.

"That may be so for carpentry and pottery and other such occupations, but there are some things that can be taught in less time. Basic medical aid training, for one," Iroh suggested. "You can also put money into sending former soldiers into vocational institutions to learn simpler trades...things other than war. That would solve the problem of many of our soldiers who currently have nothing to do."

The young Fire Lord leaned back against his seat, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Under my father's reign, many of them were to be career soldiers...without a war, many of them have nothing else to do."

"Why don't you keep this proposal," Iroh suggested as he put it aside. "It is a good idea and we can work from it."

"Who submitted it?" Zuko asked. He lifted the document and skimmed over the words. His eyes focused on the name at the bottom and he swore.

Seeing the look on his face, Iroh sighed. "Her father is good man who knows how to treat his people well. It does not surprise me that she has ideas like this."

Zuko let out a heavy breath, Katara's words of a second chance echoing in his ears. "I understand..." he mumbled."I will keep this in mind."

"How are the other documents coming along?"

"My head is hurting just reading them over," Zuko frowned. "Some of the propositions and resolutions the nobles and officials have been submitting have been nothing but a waste of time. Some are even petitioning against the ones I've already passed."

"Many of the nobles do not like being told what to do," Iroh told him. "During the reign of your father and grandfather, they were free to do what they wished, so long as they supported them in the war effort. Now you are asking them to help you rebuild a nation at their expense. I'm afraid your views clash with theirs."

Zuko let out a heavy sigh. "I don't want our views to clash. As nobles of the Fire Nation, they should be willing to help make this country better."

"Many have their own interests at stake. Remember, your views have been shaped by years abroad and time with the Avatar. You have seen and experienced things that will influence how you rule. I think it is for the better," Iroh assured him. "But there will always be those who disagree with you."

"It is necessary that they trust me, Uncle...but they're still so suspicious. Every little thing I do is scrutinized," Zuko told him quietly. "I feel as if they don't even want me as the Fire Lord..."

"Don't say that, Zuko. It is your destiny and right to be Fire Lord," Iroh stated sternly. "You are a doing a fine job rejuvenating this country. You decisions have been just and thoughtful. Just give them time to see the fruits of your labor. They will come to understand why you do things the way you do."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and took a sip of his tea. "There are some things, Uncle, which I don't think they will understand."

* * *

 

"Our property has been targeted by those would be vigilantes without remorse," an old woman told the trio that sat before her. "I've lived here for years and this is the first time it's happened!"

"How much damage has been made?" Katara asked.

"Several vegetable fields were recently scorched," one man told them. "But the property is nothing compared to what've had to put up on the daily basis!" A series of agreements came from around the room.

Katara took a deep breath. They had been meeting with a small group of Fire Nation ex-patriots that were still in the area. Following directions from some Fire Nation villagers they had met in the market, they arrived at a house of one of the older Fire Nation settlers a several few days earlier. Since then, they had been going back and forth between the two groups, trying to come to some sort of peaceful resolution to the problems.

To the Earth Kingdom villagers, the best way to end the tension was for the Fire Nation settlers to leave. But even amongst the Fire Nation settlers, there was a sense of anger and frustration at the Fire Nation, or more specifically, Zuko. They believed he had withdrawn his troops too quickly, leaving the citizens who had settled in the Earth Kingdom open to attack from the formerly oppressed Earth Kingdom.

That was just one of the reasons why they did not want to return to the Fire Nation. But the main reason was that the Earth Kingdom was now their home. For the Fire Nation settlers, the best way was slowly inching towards retaliation. They had tried all other peaceful means and still, there were Earth Kingdom villagers who allowed their bias against the Fire Nation to influence their daily lives and thus avoid peaceful co-existence with the Fire Nation settlers.

"You can tell them once more," a man said as he leaned forward. "If they do not stop this pointless destruction of property and harassment, we will be forced to take matters into our own hands!"

And to emphasize his point, he created a swirling ball of fire in his hands. Katara frowned and bended the water from the pouch she carried with her over the flame. Steam sizzled from the spot where the fire had been and all eyes were drawn on to Katara. She lowered her hands and folded them on her lap.

"That won't be necessary," she stated strongly. "Thank you for your time today. We'll be taking into consideration what you have told us in our talks with the Earth Kingdom elders."

"See to it that you do, Lady Katara," another man told her. "No one is more tired of this war than we of the Fire Nation. Before I die, I'd like to be able to live in peace without the fear of dying the next day from an attack."

Aang, Haru, and Katara bowed their heads respectfully to their hosts before getting up and heading out the doors. As soon as the house was out of sight, Katara let out a low growl.

"Well, that went great!" Katara grumbled. She rubbed her shoulder as Aang stretched his arms behind him. They'd been stuck in the house since they arrived just after lunch. The sun was now setting.

"Who knew they're angry at the Fire Nation..." Haru said. Most of the Fire Nation citizens he had met were very proud of their background.

"They're not mad at the Fire Nation," Katara frowned. "They're mad at Zuko," she said, her eyes narrowing at the thought. "Because he withdrew the troops, the Fire Nation settlers were left defenseless in the face of returning Earth Kingdom villagers. It's been hard for them here, but they won't return."

"Like they said, it's their home, too," Aang reminded her. "We can't force them out if they don't want to leave."

"They're paying taxes on their land, they're not harassing anyone, and they're willing to take part in the community," Haru sighed. "I really don't see any reason why the villagers would be trying to kick them out."

"A lot of the tax money in towns that the Fire Nation had conquered is from the remaining ex-patriots still living there," Katara told them. "It's because they still have money from before the war ended and are taking part in Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom trading lines."

"They're definitely settling down, all right..." Aang sighed. "There is no way we can just ask them to leave."

"Still...if the harassment from the villagers continues, they'll start to retaliate," Haru added. "And then we'll have another war on our hands."

"This is so hard..." Aang said despondently. Katara reached over and put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Ending the war is easier than keeping the peace."

"I know, Aang," Katara agreed softly. "They're never the same thing..." The trio walked silently back to Haru's family's house. Halfway to the house, a gray haired woman dressed in green was seen running towards them. Panicked eyes locked on to theirs as she called out for them. The trio recognized her immediately.

"Mother?" Haru asked. His eyes widened as panic spread through his body. "Mother!" He darted forward, followed by Katara and Aang. "Mother, what's wrong!"

"A fire!" Haru's mother gasped as she stumbled forward and grasped on to her son's arm. "A fire down by the river! The Tang's house!"

"Where are the others?" Aang asked.

"They went to help!" the woman answered, frantically pointing to a dirt path down the main road. "Haru! Quickly! Take them there!"

"Ye...yes!" The young man nodded.

"When did they leave?" Katara shouted over her shoulder as they ran after Haru.

"Just a few moments ago! Hurry!"

"Is it arson?" Aang gasped as they ran down the dirt road.

"It has to be!" Katara frowned.

"They're becoming more daring!" Haru said as they turned on to a different path. "Since you arrived, no fires have been started!"

"They must not be happy with how the Fire Nation settlers are getting comfortable since you've arrived." Katara told him.

"I'm  _ supposed _ to stop this from happening!" Aang shouted, frustrated. "And now I'm the  _ cause _ ?"

"We'll deal with it later!" Katara shouted. She looked up ahead and saw the plumes of smoke rising over the trees.

"We're almost there!" Haru yelled. As they approached, they heard yelling from the people that were already there. As they emerged into a clearing by the lake, they found a reasonably large house engulfed by flames. It stood behind a stone wall that was still in the middle of construction. Tools still lay about the area as well as piles of stone blocks. The house had been completed, but now glowing with the orange and yellows of fire in one side of the house. The roof had already caved in over some parts of the house, but the main body of it was still standing. Parts of the wooden window covers had already fallen apart and eaten away by the fire.

"We can still save it!" Katara asserted. Her eyes locked on to the river not too far away. "Come on, Aang!"

"Katara, Aang!" Sokka shouted. He and Suki were among the villagers running towards the river and back with buckets of water in their hands. "Hurry it up!"

"We're getting to it, Sokka!" Aang shouted. He spotted Toph among three other earthbenders, including Haru's dad. They were lifting soil from the ground and on to the fire in an attempt to smother it out. Aang's eyes widened. "I have an idea! Toph!"

"Not now!" the thirteen year old blind master shouted.

"Toph, I have an idea!" Aang shouted. He turned to the blue eyed waterbender. "Run to the river's edge and when I tell you, stomp your feet."

"What?" Katara asked, staring at her friend as if he'd just lost his mind.

"Just trust me!" Aang assured her. Katara let out a heavy breath, but did as she was told. "Toph!" Aang shouted. "Help me make a ditch towards the house!"

Toph released her pile of dirt and turned towards Aang. Following the vibrations from his footsteps, she located him easily. She heard him call to Katara and suddenly, she felt another set of vibrations. Toph's blank eyes narrowed and she held her hands up.

Beneath her feet, Katara felt the earth tremble and jumped back as a narrow, but waist deep trench was opened. Aang helped Toph direct the trench to the house. "Now what?" Katara shouted.

"Bend the water into the trench!" Aang yelled back. Katara took her stance and quickly began pushing the water into the trench. Before long, the river pushed the water into the trench itself and Katara bended it towards the house. "I'll bend it over the house!"

"I've got a better idea!" Toph said. Narrowing her eyes, she molded the area between her hands. The soil rose and formed a narrowing tube at the end of the trench. "Now, just force the water through! The pressure will do the rest!"

"It's just like a spring!" Katara gasped. She concentrated and directed her arms towards the tube.

"Everyone! Stand back!" Suki shouted as she directed the other villagers away. From the opening of Toph's stone nozzle, water spurted out like a geyser. Water slammed into the house gallons at a time. Aang and Katara continued forcing water into the tube as Haru's father moved the stone nozzle slowly, from side to side, trying to put out as much of the fire as possible.

As the fires died down and the smoke began to dissipate, the villagers who had come to help began to cheer. Toph was picked up by the earthbenders and lifted into the air, all while she screamed to be put down, as she was truly blind when she couldn't feel the earth beneath her.

"We did it!" Katara gasped. "Aang! We did it! We did it!" Katara jumped up and down excitedly. The Avatar grinned widely as villagers patted him on the back and on the head.

"Well, you guys too long enough," Sokka said as he reached them. Both he and Suki were wet from the running to get water from the river. "Good job, guys!"

"We were starting to think that you guys wouldn't make it in time!" Suki smiled, soot and dirt caked on her to her face.

"Haru's mom met us half way," Katara explained. She looked around the area. "Where is the family?"

"Over there," Sokka said, pointing to the small family of five that was standing by the unfinished wall. A middle aged man and his wife were standing with their three children. The woman was trying to hold all her children at once as the man stared at his home with pained eyes. "They got out of the house as soon as smoke spread through the house. The youngest son is a fire bender, but they were having dinner at the time, so it wasn't him."

"Arson..." Katara frowned.

Suki nodded. "The fire started in one of the empty rooms of the house...that's where they said the smoke started from."

"We should go talk to them," Aang urged. "Make sure they're okay."

Katara nodded and looked back at the family. The oldest son was probably as old as Toph if not younger. He looked up at their home with horror as their mother tried to hold him and his younger sister and brother in her arms. Their neat red and gold clothing was once a sign that they were well off. Now, they were covered with dirt and soot from the fire.

Aang was about to head over when Katara's hand flew out and stopped him. "Wait..." she said as her eyes focused." Just...wait..." Aang looked at her, confused. He followed her gaze and settled his eyes on an old woman from the village.

She had white hair and was dressed in peasant clothing in the subdued earth tones. However, she was also one of the village elders. In her hands was a worn, but still usable blanket. She made her way across the clearing and silently draped it over the mother's shoulders. The Fire Nation woman looked up, panicked at first, and then relaxed as she saw the old woman.

Aang and the others couldn't hear what the old woman was saying, but the Fire Nation mother began to cry and gave the woman a hug. From where they stood, Katara smiled.

"Even after we witness such a horrible act, there is still good willing to be shared." Suki mused softly. Sokka glanced over at her. For a moment, he studied her dirt covered, messy haired profile and smiled. He looked back at the Fire Nation family that was being surrounded by consoling Earth Kingdom villagers. His hand slowly moved over Suki's and squeezed it. He smiled softly when he felt her squeeze back.

"Everything seems to be ruined..." Haru sounded as he approached them. His eyes were lowered as he clenched his hands tightly at his sides. "We were too late."

"No," Katara said sternly. She shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder. "We weren't too late... even if the house burned down, we wouldn't be too late."

Haru lifted his face and looked at her, confused. "I don't understand..." Katara smiled and motioned over to the villagers in front of them.

"Someone out there has a lot of hate...but right here, there are people who do not...even if they don't realize it," Katara told him. " Earth Kingdom villagers willing came to help a Fire Nation family, Haru. Your father said this was so even before we got here. Do you understand? It will take some time, but peace is possible."

The young man stared at the waterbender with awe. She was always so full of hope and promise, so much that he believed in her so much. Even in the darkness of the night, her face glistening with water and sweat and her hair falling out of its braid, she looked accomplished and happy. He slowly removed her hand off of his shoulder.

Katara looked up and gave him a questioning look before suddenly being engulfed in another hug. "Thank you, Katara..." he whispered.

"Hey!" Sokka growled behind them. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Haru?"

"Sokka, calm down," Suki hissed. "It's just a hug!"

"Heh..." Katara smiled weakly and slipped her hands between her and Haru. "My brother's such an idiot..." she laughed nervously. She gently pushed Haru away and took a careful step back. Guilt was gnawing at her heart again, just like it had back at the South Pole when she held Haru's arm. Even as she disregarded it as pointless with no basis, she couldn't fully suppress it.

"Um...we better see if we can help!" Aang interjected. He jumped between the two and Sokka with a hopeful smile on his face.

"We should...um...ask some questions...see if there might have been any warning to all of this." Katara rambled quickly. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Suki agreed quickly. She grabbed on to Sokka's arm and began to drag him towards the villagers. " _ Come on _ , Sokka."

As Suki dragged Sokka away, the Water Tribe warrior made motions from his narrowed eyes to Haru's wide ones. He grumbled out a warning as he passed. "I'm watching you..."

Katara groaned and rubbed her temples. Without looking back at Haru, she followed the group to the Fire Nation family. When she got there, the villagers were trying to calm down the children as Aang and Haru's father spoke to their parents.

"We know it came from the sides of the house," the man told them. "My daughter smelled smoke and so I went to check. I went into the room and everything seemed fine, so we sat down to dinner. The next thing I know, the house was covered in smoke. When we rushed out, I saw that the roof over the storage area had collapsed."

"Your roof was made of wood?" Haru's father asked. The man nodded.

"Wooden planks, yes."

"Maybe the fire started on the roof," Suki suggested. She looked over at Katara. "Is it safe to look inside?"

"Probably not," Katara frowned. "Parts of the wall and remaining ceiling might come down..."

"I can take a look," Aang said. He created his air scooter in his hands. "What am I looking for?"

"Anything that could've been thrown up there to start a fire," Suki told him. "Remnants of rags, broken glass that was filled with oil...stuff like that."

Aang nodded and hopped on to the scooter before zooming into the remnants of the house. Meanwhile, the rest of the group looked back at the family. "I hate to ask, but is there anyone you think might have caused this?" Katara asked. "Have you been receiving any threats or harassment more than normal?"

The father shook his head. "No...Not since the Avatar arrived at least."

"Before, we didn't receive any verbal threats whenever we went to town. Occasionally, we'd get strange looks or be turned away."

"Turned away by whom?" Sokka persisted.

"From one of the meat stalls in the market," the woman explained. "I don't understand why. We never had a problem before...even directly after the war ended."

"Can you tell us the name of who owns the meat stall?"

"Chun Hae," the woman said. "But as of lately, his son has taken over. But after he started, we've been turned away more often. Vegetable stalls, the fabric stall I used to frequent...they've all turned us away. And some have been hesitant to sell to us."

"I think it's time we investigate this," Katara nodded. "We should go pay them a visit tomorrow."

"You guys!" Aang shouted excitedly. "Look what I found!" He scootered back outside and jumped off the ball of air before it dissipated. He held out his hand and revealed a burnt and soot covered arrowhead.

"I see..." Sokka mumbled. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Someone tried to assassinate them."

"No," Suki grumbled. "Someone tied flaming rags to the arrow and launched it on to the house to start the fire. That's the reason he couldn't see anything wrong inside the house. The fire started outside on the roof."

"So we have archers on our hit list," Toph smirked. "That narrows it down."

"The only archers in town are Chun Hae's grandsons. They were training for the war when it ended and were sent back." Haru's father told them.

"Toph," Aang said. "We'll leave the investigations to you, Suki and Sokka. Tomorrow, Katara, Haru, and I have to go talk to the village elders."

"Try to question all the people they said and...," Katara glanced at her brother and leaned over to Toph. "Make sure he doesn't do any questioning. Ever."

"Gotcha."

"What about the family?" Haru asked quietly.

"Elder Jyung has offered them a place to stay until they can rebuild." Haru's father assured them.

"Even after all of this," the Fire Nation man told them proudly. "We will not be frightened into leaving. The Earth Kingdom is our home now and this village is our community. They are good people. A few ill tempered rebels will not chase us out."

* * *

 

_ An ostrich horse! _ Old eyes narrowed and crossed the idea off the parchment in front of him. "No...He's probably had enough of them..."

Iroh lifted his head and looked out into the courtyard before him. He was sitting inside the palace. The screen doors were wide open and he had taken his place by the doorway. Several steps below, in the middle of the cemented yard, was Zuko. Shirtless and dripping with sweat, the young Fire Lord was practicing once again. His Uncle watched for a moment longer. Zuko's form and reaction time had improved greatly. He wouldn't be surprised if Zuko would eventually be able to create the blue lightning fire his sister had been gifted with.

He reached over and took a sip of his tea.  _ Ah...but he has a long way to go... _ He mused to himself. He put the tea cup down and looked down at the paper in front of him critically. "I wonder how he feels about an exotic pet cat..." he mused."Zuko!" he shouted, not bothering to look up. "Do you like cats?"

Zuko didn't miss a beat in the middle of his sparring session. "No!" he growled back. He did a flaming roundhouse, sending two soldiers who he was fighting with flying across the courtyard.

"No cats..." Iroh mused. "Too bad...the South Pole had started a breeding program, too..." He crossed the 'exotic foreign cat' from the list. At the top of the paper was the title 'Possible Birthday Presents'. Iroh rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He was nearing the bottom of his third page and he still hadn't come up with a birthday present to his nephew.

He heard a scream from the court yard and snapped his head up. Zuko landed a few feet away from a soldier whose sleeve had caught on fire. "Someone put that out!" Zuko shouted as he ran his hand down his face. He shook his head tiredly.

Iroh chuckled to himself as several soldiers ran out. One doused the first soldier with water. "Shall we continue, my lord?" one of them asked.

"Take a break for now," Zuko ordered as he walked towards the palace. He snatched a towel from the ground as he walked up the stairs. "We'll resume afterwards."

The soldiers before him lined up and bowed deeply before breaking apart and heading for different parts of the palace. Zuko wiped his face and neck with the towel as he reached the area where his Uncle was sitting. "I think if you keep it up, you will need new soldiers."

"They're fine, Uncle," Zuko said. He took the tea that the old general offered him and sipped it as he leaned back against the wall and stared out into the courtyard. "What are you writing?"

"This? Oh...nothing...just a list of decorations for your birthday party." Iroh told him casually as he rolled up the list.

"Celebration..." Zuko mumbled. He let out a heavy sigh and watched the soldiers spar amongst themselves and laugh.

Iroh followed his gaze. "Your men are good, but they are no longer providing enough of a challenge for you," he said. "Our style in the Fire Nation has one basis. Everyone starts learning the same thing, especially in firebending. Perhaps you should practice with a new style...if only to better yourself."

"If you haven't noticed, Uncle, we're not exactly brimming with Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe Warriors willing to spar with me so  _ I _ can get  _ better _ ." Zuko said, rolling his eyes.

"I just think that if you are able to find someone with a different style, it will make you more flexible. Flexibility in a fight isn't a bad idea." Iroh said, casually munching on some small pastries.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and mulled it over. "I'll see what I can do..." He leaned back against the doorway and looked down at the tea. "Uncle...do you think there are many who do not want me as Fire Lord?

The old man looked up. Zuko looked lost in thought, as if his mind had been preoccupied with that particular thought for a while. He turned his head away hesitantly. "There are always those who wish to become Fire Lord."

"But do you think the Fire Nation disapproves of me?" Zuko continued.

"Why do you ask?"

The young Fire Lord's hand tightened around the tea cup. "There are...things I want to do. But I know they will not be acceptable. Especially to the nobles."

Iroh sat up straight and studied his nephew. He knew what exactly that 'thing' was. "Rebuilding a nation and running a country requires many sacrifices, Zuko. Including many sacrifices of the heart."

The Fire Lord lifted his head and looked at his Uncle. "What should I do?"

"I cannot make the decision for you, my nephew," Iroh told him as he sipped on his tea. "Whatever your decision, you will have to fight for it. However, know that I will always support your decision.  _ And _ that I am a big fan of the heart." He lifted up his cup and took a drink.

A heavy silence hung in the air. For a few moments, Zuko sat there, a calculating look on his face. Finally, he lifted up his tea cup and drank down the rest of its contents before putting it down. He stood up, a determined look on his face. As he started down, towards the courtyard, he tossed his towel to the ground. Flames burst from his hands as he narrowed his eyes.

"Then I must get stronger."

* * *

 

"Place your seal here," Aang said as he pointed to the bottom of the parchment. He had gotten used to signing treaties, having overseen so many since the end of the war. "Now, the Fire Nation settlers will approve it. Your seal goes here..."

Three Fire Nation settlers, an old woman, a farmer, and the merchant whose house had caught on fire all pressed their red inked insignias at the bottom of the document. A collective sigh of relief was released as Aang held up the treaty.

"In accordance with both groups, the elders of this village and the representatives of the Fire Nation settlers have come to a peaceful resolution to end the hostilities." Haru's father began. Below the wooden platform where they stood about the crowd of villagers and settlers, the crowds paid careful attention to what was being said.

"Effective immediately, discrimination against the settlers is prohibited and punishable by law..." Katara said as she read from the parchment. They were in a large open area at the center of the town. On a wooden the platform, the elders and representatives were overseen by the Avatar and Katara.

A day earlier, the village elders had approved of the resolution. The night before, the Fire Nation settlers had as well. Being promised protection from harassment and discrimination under Earth Kingdom laws would not end the intolerance, but it would make life easier for everyone. Hopefully, it would bring the settlers closer to the village, closer to tolerance and closer to peace.

Everyone knew it would take time and that the bias would never really disappear, but it was better than nothing. At the platform, the village elders and the settlers bowed to each other respectfully. On the ground, a mixture of groups cheered. It had taken the majority of the day to finalize, but just before the sun set, they had all agreed.

"Let us celebrate the treaty with our new found brothers and sisters!" Haru's father announced. Shouts of agreement chorused from the crowds and Katara ran to the edge of the platform. She waved her hands in the air, signaling the band to start.

As the sungi horn's melodies started to play, everyone began wandering through the streets. Food had been provided by the wealthy merchant and the village elders to promote mingling. No social event was complete without food. All around them, torch lights were lit up along the street, lighting the area, as lanterns hung over head.

Aang handed the document to Haru's father before turning to Katara. She was bowing to the Fire Nation settlers as they headed off the platform to join the festivities. "Katara!" Aang said. He rushed over and smiled brightly. "Not bad, huh?"

"Not bad at all, Aang!" Katara laughed. "Have you seen the others?"

"Nope," Aang said. "They left early to follow a lead for the arsonists."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Even Sokka?"

"Suki said she'd get him," Aang beamed. "When I saw her walking out, she seemed to be pulling his ear." Katara grinned.

"I wonder if they found anything-"

"Aang, Katara!"

"Watch out!" The two on the stage turned towards the voices and immediate saw the flaming arrows raining down on the screaming crowd.

"Aang!" Katara yelled. The young Avatar moved around the platform and sent gusts of air towards the arrows. They were swept to the sides diverted to the roofs of nearby buildings. Katara rushed to put them out with her waterbending before they had a chance to spread.

"There they are!" Suki's voice yelled out from somewhere in the back of the crowd. "Get them!"

The earth began to shake beneath them, signaling Toph's response. Several yells echoed through the area as Toph lower her fingers, dragging four young men neck deep in quicksand-like earth.

"Ah-hah!" Sokka shouted, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "You thought you could escape me, didn't you!"

Towards the end of the street, Sokka could be seen standing over the protruding heads of the young men while Toph and Suki cautiously stepped forward, both still ready to fight.

"What is going on here?" an old man said as he stepped from the crowds. Aang and Katara darted through, trying to get to the scene.

"Why don't you ask these guys?" Sokka replied quickly. "These four are archers that have been setting fires to the houses of the Fire Nation settlers."

"They are not!" the old man insisted. "These are my grandsons! They would never do such a thing!"

"Oh yeah?" Toph asked. "Yesterday, we went around the market asking why some vendors wouldn't sell to the Fire Nation people."

"They seemed really nervous, but never had a good reason," Suki added. "And when we moved, Toph felt some following us. None of the market stalls claimed to have been talk and kept avoiding the subject when we brought it up."

"Then we went to the burnt houses and dug through them. We found several arrowheads in the rubble, meaning all the fires were started the same way," Toph continued. "We went to find the archers and everyone pointed us back to the meat stall owner's grandsons."

"They were supposedly archers in the Earth Kingdom armies before they got sent back. So we've been following them the whole day," Suki said proudly. "We figured they'd try something with the signing today."

"And look what we found," Toph stomped her foot on the ground and one of the young men rose from the ground on a pillar of dirt. In his hands was a bow. His eyes widened and he dropped it immediately. "We also found a few trees in the forest that were hollowed out."

"That's where they've been keeping their weapons and tools, including oil, matches, and rags." Sokka said.

"This is impossible," the old man said. "They would never do that! I know them!"

"No, the Avatar's friends are telling the truth," a woman admitted as she stepped forward. "The eldest told me that if I continued to sell to Fire Nation citizens, I would be targeted next."

"The same with me."

"And me."

"Hae Mong, is this true?" the old man asked. His eyes were hopeful as he looked down at a young man still buried in the dirt.

He turned his head away. "They don't belong here, grandfather. Not after what they've done!"

"They haven't done anything!" Katara exclaimed. "Don't take out your frustrations and hate on innocent people! You hated it when the Fire Nation harassed and terrorized your people and now you're doing the same thing!"

"Toph, release them," Haru's father said as he looked down at the young men. "We'll put them in jail."

"I think we have all the proof we need," Aang said sadly. He lifted his hand and waved for two large men to come forward. Toph stomped her foot once more and the other three young men shot up from the ground. Bows were still in their hands and two had arrows. "Take them away. They'll be a hearing to institute proper punishment tomorrow, as was agreed upon."

The men lead the four away, escorted by a few earthbenders, Suki, Sokka, and Toph. Katara fumed. "I can't believe they would fuel such animosity..."

"I can't believe they shot flaming arrows into a group of crowded people," Aang mumbled. He turned back to the people and raised his hands. "Attention everyone! The arsonists have been caught!"

"This is a great day for us!" Haru's father added. "We all should feel a little safer now that they were captured! Now is a time to celebrate!"

"Let us continue with the festivities!" Someone shouted. Several shouts of agreement rose into the air and Haru waved his hand to get the band started again. Music filled the street and Katara let out a heavy breath.

"Come on, Katara," Aang said. "We did what we came to do."

"It's just been so much...so draining..." Katara sighed. She looked at her friend with a weary look. "Is this what you've been doing the whole time?"

Aang beamed a smile. "Well...I  _ am _ the Avatar!" A hand shout of from the crowd as a line of people dancing in a circle passed.

"Avatar! Dance with us!" someone shouted. Aang laughed and smiled widely.

Without hesitation, Aang joined the mixed group of settlers and villagers in the circle. Katara smiled fondly as she watched. "Katara," a deep voice said behind her. A large hand placed itself on her shoulder and she looked up at Haru's father. "You did much work as well. We are indebted to you once again."

"No," Katara assured him. "I just did what Aang said. The real work will be done by you and the other villagers."

"But not without your help," he insisted. He smiled warmly and patted her shoulder. "You should join the festivities. Celebrations like this don't happen very often."

Katara nodded and smiled as he walked away.  _ Celebration... _ Slowly, her smile faded and her eyes widened. "Oh no..."

"Katara!" a voice shouted behind her and she whirled around. Haru was running forward, smiling and waving a hand in the air as he squeezed through holes in the crowds. "There you are! Some of the elders are asking for you to come by and try their cooking."

"Haru," Katara reached out and grabbed his arms. Large, worried eyes looked up at him. "How long have we been here?"

"You mean since we arrived from the South Pole?" he asked. Katara nodded. "Over a week and a half...almost two weeks."

Katara paled. Her hands dropped from his arms as she stumbled back. "No..."

"Katara?" Haru asked, concerned. His eyebrows furrowed as he stepped closer. "Katara, you don't look well."

"Where is Aang? I need to speak to him!" Katara began frantically. She darted forward, but Haru grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he insisted. "You look terrified!"

"I need to leave!"

" _ Leave _ ?" he gasped, his own eyes growing large. "But...the celebration just started-"

"No, it hasn't!" she said, pulling her arms away. "I'll miss it if I don't get going!"

"Katara, what are you talking about?" Haru exclaimed, still trying to hold on to her hand. "Why do you need to leave?"

She looked back at him. "I have somewhere else I need to  _ be _ ." she stressed.

"Katara..." Haru began. He looked around the area they were standing in. They were off to the side, away from the majority of the celebration happening closer to the platform area. His eyes moved back to her and squeezed her hand desperately. "Katara, I..." He trailed off and slowly looked away. His face was burning with a blush.

Even in the dark, the young waterbender could see the red tint on his cheeks as he bit his lower lip nervously. She turned her head away and pulled her hand back, not missing the sharp gasp from his lips as she did so. "I'm sorry, Haru," she told him, just loud enough so he could hear her. "I can't stay."

He closed his eyes and gave a nod of is head. He tried to ignore the pain in his chest as he turned back to her. "I'm sorry..." he said softly. "I didn't mean to make this uncomfortable for you."

"No, Haru...it's all right," Katara assured him. "I understand..." Her eyes drifted away. "You can't help how you feel..."

The earthbender lifted his head and looked at her. "I should've known you would've already found someone else..." he admitted sadly. He offered her a weak smile. "You've been around the world...someone must've caught your eye. He's a very lucky man."

Katara closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.  _ No...No, he's not... _ She took a deep breath lifted gaze to meet his. "I'm sorry, Haru."

He shook his head. "Thank you for coming to my village," He said. He gave her a warm smile and bowed. "Katara of the Water Tribe."

Katara smiled back sadly, understanding his pain. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to lead him either. She nodded her head and raised her arms. "One last hug? Between friends?" She offered.

Haru chuckled slightly and nodded. "Friends." He asserted. As he and Katara met for a hug, a boomerang whipped past his head.

"Haru!" Sokka growled. "What did I tell you?"

"Its okay, Sokka," Katara assured her brother as she pulled away from Haru. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, right..." Sokka grumbled. He raised his hand and caught the weapon with ease at it returned to him. He kept his glare on the earthbender as Suki joined him.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Suki said. "Let's join them!"

"We can't," Katara replied, shaking her head. "We have to get going!"

"Get going for what?" Sokka said. He was chewing on a chicken leg he had picked up from one of the tables.

"We have two days to get to the Fire Kingdom, remember?" Katara told him, exasperated. "It's Zuko's 18th birthday! I told him we'd be there!" As she said his name, Haru's eyes widened with realization. He watched as Katara waved over Aang and began telling him what was going on. The young airbender's eyes widened. Apparently, he had forgotten as well. He nodded and motioned for Suki and Sokka to get Toph.

"Haru, sorry we have to leave so early," Aang said suddenly, snapping Haru out of his daze. "We completely missed a ship out to the Fire Nation. If we don't get started on Appa soon, we won't make it in time for the Fire Lord's celebration."

"Hundreds of leaders from around the world are going to be there," Katara gushed. "And they'll want to see Aang there."

"Thanks for having us, Haru," Aang added. "Come on, Katara. We need to thank Haru's parents and get moving."

Katara nodded and stepped aside as Aang went to look for Haru's parents. The two were left alone once again and Katara looked back at Haru. Reaching out, she took his hand and gave him a comforting squeeze. "You're a good guy, Haru. Thank you for everything."

He smiled back softly. "Have a safe trip, Katara." The waterbender released his hand and bowed her head before disappearing off into the crowd. His eyes saddened as the smile left his face. Part of him couldn't believe it, yet the other part of him wondered why he didn't realize it sooner. Katara of the Water Tribe was in love with Fire Lord Zuko.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

Zuko walked around the decorated courtyard, silently appreciating its transformation from a cement court yard to an uncovered ballroom. In front of him, his Uncle was pointing out all the little details, but Zuko wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was how, in a several hours, he would see her again...in that very courtyard.

There were lanterns over the court and lush pots of greenery adding color to the red backdrop of the palace. Tall lamps had been raised to light the area for the night time festivities. Along the sides were tables that would be filled with food for the guests. Smaller, circular tables dotted the surrounding area, leaving the very center for dancers. Iroh made a point of hiring musicians from all the nations. King Bumi had even sent over his personal minstrels.

Circus performers had been invited to entertain the children of the esteemed guests and a ring had been set aside for them in one corner of the court yard. At any given time, at least two bands would be performing. One for the dancers and another by the eating area to serenade the guests as they ate. Animal trainers from the Earth Kingdom had arrived the other day to parade around exotic animals, usually colorful birds, monkeys, and lizards.

The Kyoshi Warriors were also providing entertainment and had arrived earlier that day. Their leader would be arriving with the Avatar, however they hadn't heard from them yet.

"...And then I thought that flooding that area to make temporary pond would be a brilliant idea!" Iroh exclaimed gleefully as he lead Zuko over one of the stone walkways. Zuko snapped out of his trance and blinked.

"Wait...what did you flood?" Iroh grinned with accomplishment and waved his hand below them. There were two square sunken areas on either side of the center of the court yard that would've been used for fighting. However, they were now currently flooded with clear water and dotted with floating lily pads and...

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Are those  _ koi _ ?" He leaned over the walkway. "Where did you get those fish?"

"From the southern gardens," Iroh told him. "Don't worry, we'll return them as soon as the party is over." Zuko rubbed his forehead.

"General Iroh!" a voice shouted. "The Southern Water Tribe has arrived!" A clerk announced as he ran down the steps and into the courtyard. He stumbled to a stop and bowed respectfully as he met them.

"Ah! I should go greet them," Iroh smiled. He looked back at his nephew. "Zuko, you should go and get changed."

"The celebration doesn't start for another six hours-"

"Yes, but you have to do your hair and put on that new robe I bought you." Iroh insisted.

Zuko sighed heavily, but nodded. So long as Iroh was playing host to the newly arrived guests instead of him, he was fine. Although, part of him wanted to greet the Southern Water Tribe personally. Shaking his head, he began walking in the opposite direction of his Uncle. He wasn't looking forward to wearing yet another heavy robe. Especially when he would be surrounded by people and body heat.

He was about to head up the stairs when he heard someone calling his name. Informally. "Zuko! Zuko, hi! Remember me?"

The voice was female, energetic, and bubbly. He knew exactly who it was. He turned around just as a brown haired, pink clad circus performer bounced towards him, arms extended. "Hello, Ty-" He cringed as the girl gave him a crushing hug. "Lee..."

"Thanks for inviting us!" Ty Lee beamed as she released him. "I'm really excited to be here!"

"I heard good things about your circus," Zuko told her. "We have many children here with us tonight. I wanted them to have something to watch."

"Oh, don't worry, we brought some animals with us," Ty Lee assured him. "And I just started this new routine! You have to come watch, okay?"

"...Sure..."

"By the way, I heard that Mai's here, too!" she said energetically. "I went to her house when we arrived at the city, but her parents said that she was here studying, but she's going to be at the celebration. Have you seen her around?"

Zuko nodded. "She's taking part in a cultural learning program, but I haven't seen her lately," he said. He took a step back before she could continue talking. "It was nice to see you again. You should probably get back and start practicing. I look forward to your performance!"

The young performer merely smiled brightly and gave him a wave. "Thanks again for having us, Zuko!" Ty Lee waved and did a backflip before running back to where her circus troupe was setting up. The young Fire Lord let out a heavy sigh. She had hugged him when he pardoned her as well. He continued up stairs and began his walk to his room.

Just a few more hours...and then he'd see her again...

"The last ship from the Earth Kingdom arrived," He heard a voice said. He glanced down one of the halls as he passed. He recognized the girls from Kyoshi talking while out of uniform. "Suki isn't on any of them."

"What about the others? Sokka? Katara?" another girl asked.

Zuko stiffened at the name and froze in mid step. He took a few steps back and craned his neck to hear more of their conversation. "I checked the roster of passengers. If they took a ship back, it won't be arriving until tomorrow."

His heart sank. Were they serious? Was Katara going to miss his celebration? His hand unconsciously moved over his stomach and pressed against it as anxiety began to rise. He had been waiting for this night just to see her again. She had said she would come...

His hands clenched at his sides as his eyes narrowed. They had been held up in the Earth Kingdom...with  _ that man _ . He still didn't know what his name was, but just the thought of Katara spending her time with another man angered and frustrated him. Had she been so completely engrossed in her task in the Earth Kingdom that she forgot about him? Gritting his teeth, Zuko stalked the rest of the way back of his room, fully detesting the very idea of going to his own celebration now that he heard she wouldn't make it.

As he left the area, one Kyoshi Warrior snapped her fingers as her face took on an enlightened expression. "You know what? I can't believe I forgot! Avatar Aang was coming with them. They probably just took the bison!"

* * *

 

"What if we don't make it?" Katara stammered as they flew over the ocean. "I said we'd be there! And everyone is expecting us!"

"Katara, calm down," Sokka assured her as he laid across Appa's back. "We'll make it in time."

"We'll probably even have to time get ready." Suki assured her as she lay beside Sokka. Toph was to her other side and all three of them were watching the clouds pass as they flew. Aang was sitting on Appa's head with Momo sprawled out just above Sokka's head.

"Get ready?" Katara asked as she whirled around. "What do you  _ mean _ get ready?"

"Well, we can't just show off at a party like this dressed like we are now," Suki chuckled. "I mean, we've been traveling for days."

"Yeah, we don't exactly smell like a field of flowers." Toph added.

"But...we don't have any new clothes on us," Katara stated dumbly. "All I have are my clothes from the Water Tribe," Her eyes widened as she looked at the two other girls, suddenly feeling betrayed. "Did you guys pack dresses?"

"No, no..." Suki sighed. "I'm performing with the other warriors tonight, so they brought my uniform with them."

Katara's eyes flickered to the other girl. "Toph?"

The brunette snorted. "My parents were invited and they're bringing me a dress."

"Sokka?"

"I'm a guy. I don't need a dress." Sokka grinned.

"Just in case, I had the girls bring an extra uniform just for you." Suki smirked. Sokka's grin fell.

Katara began tapping her fingers on the saddle. "Aang?"

"I'm the Avatar," Aang beamed. "They'll be expecting to see me dressed like this!" Katara groaned.

"So I'm the only one without a dress?" she gasped.

"Yeah...pretty much," Sokka shrugged. "I don't know why you didn't tell dad. He and Gran-Gran were coming and could've brought you something to wear."

Katara stared at them blankly. Suddenly, her arms were thrown into the air. "I can't believe this! Every single important person from all the nations will be there tonight and...and...I don't even have a present!" she nearly screamed. She looked back at her friends. "Did you guys get anything?"

"Performing!" Suki piped.

"Parents brought something." Toph added.

"I don't really like him," Sokka shrugged. A smack was heard and he cradled his arm. "What? The guy  _ kissed _ my  _ sister _ . What do you want me to do? Throw him a party?"

Katara turned back to the Avatar. "Aang, tell me I'm not the only one unprepared!"

In front of her, the Avatar hunched over sheepishly. "Actually..."

Katara's mouth dropped. "You got him something, too?"

"I'm...delivering something to him," Aang beamed. "But don't worry; I'm sure he'll be happy as long as you show up!"

A thump was heard and Katara fell back on the saddle. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at the passing clouds. Not only would she arrive without proper clothing, she would also appear without some sort of gift to the leader of the Fire Nation. Not that she could ever afford anything that would be nearly as great as some of the things he would be receiving that night.

"Katara," Sokka said beside her. She turned her head lazily towards her brother and found him still looking up at the sky. "Don't worry..." he assured her softly."Aang's right. He'll be happy as long as you show up." Katara felt a warm hand gently grasp hers and offer her a reassuring squeeze. She smiled back at her brother.

"Thanks, Sokka..."

"Uh-huh..." he nodded as he released her hand as he gave a slight nod."Suki made me say it," Another smack sounded. "Ow..."

* * *

 

Zuko took deep breaths, trying to control his frustration at the tailor as he stood with his arms out, having the final adjustments to his robe completed.

"I don't see why I needed a  _ new _ robe." Zuko fumed. Across from him, Iroh was studying him carefully, looking at how his taste in clothing was reflected on his nephew.

"Well, you can't be seen in clothes you've already worn hundreds of times before at your birthday celebration!" Iroh told him. He nodded his head with approval. "Besides, I have excellent taste in clothing!"

Zuko looked at the mirror to the side and glared at his reflection. From the top of his head, his hair had been pulled back into a neat top knot and the rest of his straight black hair rested around his head. The Fire Lord headpiece was held up firmly in the top knot. His new robe was multilayered, thick, and red with gold and black accents and a frilly white layer peeking from his collar and the ends of his sleeves. He couldn't even see his feet.

"I do not doubt your taste in clothing..." Zuko grumbled.  _ Although, this is a bit much and I'm going to ban you from the marketplace for the next few months. _

"You look perfect, my lord," the tailor said as he bowed his head and stepped back. "The colors bring out your eyes."

"Great." Zuko frowned. Iroh excused the tailor as the man left and looked back at Zuko.

"Why aren't you more excited?" Iroh asked. "You've been looking forward to this day! The entire world has come out to celebrate with you!"

Zuko merely tugged on his sleeves and looked back at his Uncle. "No, its not." he spat out. Iroh frowned.

"What are you talking about-?"

"I'm talking about how Ka..." He snapped his mouth closed quickly. Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The Avatar and his friends have no yet arrived." He stated, as calmly as he could.

"But the party hasn't even begun yet!" Iroh insisted. "There is still time."

"Unless you can keep this party from starting until tomorrow, there isn't." Zuko frowned. Iroh tilted his head to the side.

"Zuko...I do not understand."

"I heard the Kyoshi girls talking," the young Fire Lord finally admitted. "They said that the last of the ships from the Earth Kingdom have arrived and that  _ they _ were not on it."

Iroh blinked. That was it? "Is that all?"

"Is that all?" Zuko spat out. He scowled and shook his head. She was the one person he was looking forward to seeing that entire night! And she wasn't going to be there! "Forget it. Let's just go and get this over with!"

"Zuko, haven't you thought that-"

"Save it, Uncle," Zuko growled as he walked to his doors. He threw open the double doors and headed out of his private quarters. "You don't have to talk me into it. I'll go and greet the guests."

Iroh sighed heavily and shook his head. "Okay...if you don't want to hear it..." he mumbled quietly. He suppressed his chuckle. Didn't his nephew remember the Avatar's favorite way of getting around?

* * *

 

"We're late! We're completely late!" Katara exclaimed as they flew over the Fire Nation's capital. Below them, the streets were filled with lanterns to celebrate the Fire Lord's birthday. She could make out the people below, celebrating, and knew that the celebration within the palace walls was probably already underway.

"Calm down," Sokka sighed. "You've been panicking all day-"

"And with good reason!" Katara exclaimed.

"Wow...looks at all those people..." Suki mumbled as she looked over the edge. Katara gasped and scrambled to the side. At the palace, crowds of people were entering the main courtyard. Lanterns filled the area as music could be heard rising into the sky.

"It's started!" Katara gasped. "And we haven't even landed yet!"

"But at least we didn't miss it," Sokka offered. Katara shot him a scowl. "What? We didn't."

"Okay, guys we'll be landing close to the stables at the eastern court yard," Aang said. "Take us down, Appa!"

The beast gave a low groan and began his descent. Katara bit her lower lip anxiously as Aang steered the ten ton bison into the open courtyard. They could see guards flagging them down. Carefully, Appa landed in the center and several guards came to greet them.

"Avatar, welcome back to the Fire Nation!" one of them greeted with a low bow.

"Nice to be back," Aang said as he hopped off. The others slid off of Appa. "Has it started yet?"

"Yes, Avatar Aang," another guard said. "I shall go inform General Iroh of your arrival."

"Can you tell me where the Kyoshi Warriors are staying?" Suki asked one of them.

"And I need to find my parents." Toph added.

"We can take you there," one guard said. "Shuu, take the Avatar's spirit beast to the stables and have him fed."

"Yes, sir!" one guard saluted and took Appa's rein's.

"We'll see you later, boy!" Aang said. "I need to head over to the main courtyard."

"Of course, Avatar Aang, but do you not want to get ready first...if you don't mind me for asking, of course."

Aang wrinkled his nose. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"Katara, come on," Suki said as a guard lead her and Toph away. "You can come freshen up with us at the Kyoshi Warriors' room."

"See you guys later!" Toph waved.

Sokka waved back and looked at Aang. "Well, I'm going to head over and see what kind of grub they put out this time-"

"Sokka, you go with Aang and at least change into a clean set of clothes!" Katara shouted. "I don't want you embarrassing the tribe with that strange smell!"

"What smell?"

"Avatar Aang, Master Sokka, if you would follow me," one guard bowed his head before them. "I will take you to your rooms. Avatar Aang, a clean set of your clothes had been prepared for you."

"Really? Great!" Aang smiled and waved for Sokka to follow them.

"Hey, Aang...I don't really smell, do I?"

* * *

 

"King Bumi, thank you for coming." Zuko bowed his head respectfully as the old and  _ slightly _ not all there Earth Kingdom king grinned.

"You don't need to bow!" Bumi laughed as he reached over at gaze Zuko a big hug. "Happy Birthday, Zuko! I hope you like rock candy! Because I bought a boat load!" He cackled as he slapped the young Fire Lord's back and stepped back.

Zuko tried to keep from cringing. "I love it...thank you."

"Ah...glad to see my guards are of use," Bumi said as he looked around the surrounding wall. Several Earth Kingdom soldiers were walking around, occasionally standing by Fire Nation soldiers. "Hope you like my minstrels!"

"I'm sure they'll be great, King Bumi. Thank you." The old man cackled again as he moved to the side and shouted a greeting at someone else. Zuko let out a heavy sigh.

"Lord Zuko, these are Kana and Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe." The clerk beside Zuko introduced. Zuko straightened up immediately at the sound of Katara's father and bowed his head.

"Thank you for coming." Zuko began.

"Thank you for having us, Lord Zuko," Hakoda bowed. "It is an honor to be here."

"You have a nice palace, young Fire Lord," Kana said as she looked around the area. "The pond was a nice touch."

Zuko smiled slightly. "You must Katara and Sokka's Gran-Gran...I remember seeing you the first time I went to the South Pole..." His smile fell and he bowed his head apologetically. "Forgive me with being so rough back then."

Kana chuckled to herself and shook her head. "You seemed to have a changed from that time. Let me tell you, the dress of a Fire Lord is much more flattering than that of a soldier," she told him. She eyed his head thoughtfully. "You look better with hair, too."

Beside him, the clerk struggled to keep from snickering as Zuko blinked at the old woman. "Ah...Come, Gran-Gran," Hakoda laughed nervously. He casually led the old woman away. "The Fire Lord has more people to greet."

"Don't rush me; I can go at my own pace." Gran-Gran insisted.

Zuko sighed and continued to greet the next group that came forward. "Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe."

Behind him, Iroh was talking with one of the guests when a guard tapped him on the shoulder. The old general leaned over and listened to what he had to say before pasting a wide smile on his face. His gaze settled on to his nephew's back. Chuckling to himself, pleased, he scanned the crowd for a particular person. Upon finding her, he excused himself from his guest and walked over.

"Kana!" he said as he approached the old woman with a wide smile on his face.

"General Iroh, thank you again for sending someone to pick us up from the docks," Kana told him as he reached her. "It saved me a lot of time on my feet."

Iroh chuckled and nodded. "My pleasure. Anything for a guest," He assured her. He leaned looked around and leaned a bit closer. "And speaking of guests, I believe our most honored one has arrived."

Kana's eyes widened. "I see...and where is our most honored guest?"

"The guard said that they were escorted to the room where the Kyoshi Warriors were preparing. I believe she joined the lead warrior there." Iroh informed her.

Kana nodded. "Excellent, I will bring her the dress then."

"Thank you, Kana. Your foresight is amazing." Iroh bowed his head.

"Of course it is," Kana said. She walked over to her son-in-law. "Hakoda. I'll be back in a bit. Hold my drink." She handed him the cup she was holding before walking away without another word.

Hakoda looked a bit confused, but shook his head and returned to his conversation with Bato. The old woman discreetly made her way through the crowds and back to the building. Once inside, she headed straight for the guest wing of the palace.

* * *

 

"Katara?" Suki knocked on the bathroom door. "We have a spare uniform. Do you want to wear it?"

"No, it's fine," Katara said. She was sitting a tub of water, bending it over her body to get herself as clean as possible. She didn't want to go out into the courtyard smelling of flying bison. "There are some spare clothes in my bag. I'll just use those."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

"Okay..." Suki sighed. She walked back to room where the rest of the girls were almost all ready. She tightened the armor around her waist and then at in front of a mirror to begin putting on the white and red make-up.

A small knock sounded from the door and one of the girls rushed to open it. She giggled as she stepped aside and allowed the old woman to come in. "Suki...look!" one of the girls whispered.

Their leader turned and a large smile appeared on her face. Gran-Gran was holding up a rather heavy looking package wrapped with animal pelt. One of the girls helped take it off her hands and place it on to one of the beds inside the room.

"Gran-Gran-" Suki began, but was silenced by the old woman's finger being brought up to her lips.

"It's a surprise." she whispered in a quiet voice.

Suki's eyes widened and looked back at the closed door where Katara was still bathing within. She then grinned and watched with interest as the old woman unwrapped the package. The folded seal skin was pulled back to reveal rich, deep blue colored cloth and furs.

The other girls stopped what they were doing to watch as Katara's grandmother unfolded the Water Tribe clothing. The dress consisted of a long over coat edged with soft white fur. The clothing beneath it was a more elaborate version of Katara's usual clothes and was finely embroidered. Gran-Gran then took out a small pouch from the package and opened it. Several blue stone pieces of jewelry tumbled out on to the dress.

Suki chuckled.  _ I can't wait until Katara sees all this. _

Back inside the bathroom, Katara unclipped her hair and dunked her head into the water. She ran her fingers through the tangled locks in an attempt to straighten them out. Her hand reached out and grabbed a glass vile. She uncapped it and poured some nice smelling liquid into her hands before putting the vile back and rubbing the liquid through her hair.

Her heart was racing. It was telling her to hurry as the sooner she got ready the sooner she could see him again. She lifted her head out of the water and allowed the soap bubbles to fall over her body. Her heart suddenly clenched in her chest. They had been apart for a few months...had anything changed?

A small ache spread through her body and she raised her hand over her chest. They hadn't left on the best terms. A fleeting kiss gave no promise of a future. She hadn't heard anything about him aside from Iroh's letter and wondered if something did change. What if there was someone else? Her blood froze in her veins at the very thought.

What was she doing? She had just flown madly across an ocean and was now sitting in a tub of water, trying to clean up for him. But what if it was all in vain? A thousand scenarios ran through her head, but only one conclusion stood out.

She would greet Zuko with a bow of her head. Their eyes would meet, pleasant conversation exchanged, and then she wouldn't see him for the rest of the night. Hundreds of guests were more important than she was and he would most likely spend his time talking to them. Standing by his side was not her place. Her heart sank at the futility of it all. Had she traveled miles just to get a mere few seconds of time to look at him?

She had been so excited. With each moment that passed, she could almost see him. She could hear his voice calling out to her and she wanted to be with him. Now she was there, in the Fire Palace...his home, she realized how foolish she had been to expect anything more. Zuko was an important man. She was just a waterbender from a backwater tribe in the South Pole.

Her hands fell to her side as she sat there numbly. They were supposed to be friends. How could she expect anything more? Her eyes began to water as she closed them.  _ Don't think too much into it, Katara...just go and see him. That's all you have to do...That's all you came here to do... _ Even as she thought it, she knew it was a lie.

A knock echoed from the door. "Katara?" Suki's voice said. "Are you almost done in there? We're getting ready to head out."

"I'm almost done!" Katara called out. She shook her head and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes as she bent the water through her hair and rinsed off. She stood up in the thigh high water and concentrated on bending the water off of her body.

"Hurry it up or you'll miss the whole thing!" Suki chuckled.

As soon as she her hair and upper body was reasonably dry, she stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel. She began drying herself off and looked around. She had forgotten her extra set of clothes outside with the other girls. Shaking her head she took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked into the mirror to make sure she looked okay before wrapping the towel around her body.

Katara opened the door and stepped out, still wrapped in a towel. The first thing she saw was the one blue clad figure that stood out from the sea of red decor and green Kyoshi girls. Her eyes widened as a tanned face smiled back at her. "Gran-Gran?" she gasped. A genuine smile spread over her face. "Gran-Gran, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited," the woman told her smoothly. "You are late, you know."

"I'm sorry," Katara mumbled as she quickly crossed the room and gave her grandmother a hug. "How did you know I was here?"

"A tea drinking bird told me," Gran-Gran told her. She pulled away from her granddaughter and led her over to the bed. "I brought you something to wear."

Katara's eyes widened. "Gran-Gran..." Katara trailed off.

"Northern Water Tribe made," Gran-Gran told her proudly. "They don't make dresses like this anymore."

"It's your grandmother's wedding dress," Suki said. Katara turned around and saw the rest of the girls smiling at her. "I've never seen anything like it."

"You should get ready, Katara," one of the other girls told her slyly. "You don't want to keep him waiting."

She felt her cheeks burn up as her eyes looked away. "What are you guys talking about...?"

"Come on girls!" Suki said. "Let's leave Katara to change! I expect great things, Gran-Gran!" Suki waved cheekily as she ushered the rest of the girls outside.

"Hey, wait a second!" The door closed and Katara was left staring at it dumbly.

"Well..." Gran-Gran said as she lifted up a hair brush. "Let's get started."

* * *

 

"Wow!" A group of children clapped as the acrobat balanced on a low tight rope while doing a series of backwards somersaults.

"Yes, my daughter loves it at the circus." Zuko recognized Ty Lee's father's voice in the crowds as he and his wife proudly watched their little ball of energy astounding the children. Zuko remembered a few years earlier when her father had thrown a fit because she wanted to join the circus. When he threatened to marry Ty Lee off, she vanished the next day.

Now the girl dressed in pink was showing off her balance and flexibility before the crowd and her parents were bragging about it. He took a drink from his cup as he stood behind the rows of seated children and King Bumi. As Ty Lee leapt off her tight rope, she landed gracefully before the kids and bowed. The children and surrounding adults clapped. Zuko also gave a nod of his approval before turning around.

"Mai! Did you see me! Did you see?" He turned his head slightly just as the gymnast threw her arms around the bored looking young nobleman.

"You were great, Ty Lee," she said with just a little enthusiasm. "I didn't know you were coming to perform."

"Oh, I was surprised, too! But then I was told that Zuko asked for some of the circus to come and entertain the children, so I asked to come with them!" Ty Lee explained. "Oh! There he is!"

Zuko cringed, knowing he was caught. A second later, Ty Lee approached him with a large smile and Mai in tow. He greeted them with a subtle nod of his head. "Ty Lee, excellent performance. Mai, good to see you here."

Ty Lee beamed a smile. "You look great, Zuko! Nice robes. Are they new?"

"Yes," Zuko nodded. "And thank you."

"I must also agree," Mai said quietly, her eyes diverted shyly. "They are fine robes, Lord Zuko."

"Thank you," Zuko said. He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "By the way, Mai. I had looked over your proposal for funding vocational schools. They have much merit." Mai's expression didn't change from one of boredom, but a small pink tint filled her cheeks.

"Thank you, Lord Zuko." She bowed solemnly.

"Wow, Mai! You submitted a proposal! You're so good at that stuff!" Ty Lee said proudly as she hugged her friend once more.

Zuko gave another nod of his head. "I hope you enjoy the evening, ladies." The two bowed respectfully and allowed Zuko to slip away.

He let out a heavy sigh as he walked along the sides of the court yard, trying to avoid anyone who might want to talk to him. He had just spent his first hour greeting all the important guests. As everyone started settling in, a few people began to approach him. He really didn't feel like chatting, but protocol insisted that he did. He spent a few minutes here and there making casual conversation to those who were really important, such as dignitaries from the Earth Kingdom.

He had avoided any of the girls that were kicked out of the system after the introductions were made. Still, several noblemen had already approached him to introduce their daughters. Shaking his head, he passed by one of the bands as they played an Earth Kingdom ballad. Dozens of people were around the dance area, watching as couples from the Earth Kingdom danced to the music.

Occasionally, some of the couples with break away from each other and encourage people from the Fire Nation and Water Tribe to join them. Zuko even saw the ill tempered old man from the Water Tribe being dragged out on to the dance floor. He smirked. Katara's Waterbending Master was stumbling.

"Zuko!" The young Fire Lord turned around just as his Uncle appeared from the crowds. He seemed out of breath, but had a nice flush over his face. "Have you danced yet? You should dance before the band takes a break."

Zuko smiled weakly and shook his head. "No, Uncle. It's all right. Really."

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked. "You shouldn't be embarrassed if you can't dance-"

"I can dance," Zuko stated firmly. He had taken dance lessons as part of his training to be a proper young Prince when he was a child. "I'd just rather not."

"If that's how you feel..." Iroh sighed. "You're missing out on the fun," Suddenly, the music trailed off and Iroh pouted. "And I was just about to go back..."

"Now performing for the first time at the Fire Nation," a man said as the dance floor cleared. "The young women of the Kyoshi Island Warriors!"

A series of claps came from around the floor as several girls took their places. "Good evening everyone!" Suki said as she stood at the front of the other girls. "On behalf of Kyoshi Island, we would like to wish the Fire Lord a joyous birthday!" Everyone clapped and looked around for Zuko.

Iroh casually poked and prodded him forward until he stood at the edge of the dancing area. He shot a glare at his Uncle before standing up straight and giving a small bow of acknowledgement to the warriors. Drums sounded from the band area as the girls opened their fans.

"Ah...Suki is here," he heard someone say to his left. Zuko glanced up and saw Hakoda speaking to Arnook. "That must mean Katara and the others have arrived."

His heart skipped a beat. Katara was there? At the palace?  _ Where? _ His eyes began to scan the surrounding crowd, stopping at every blue dressed body in hopes that they were her.

"It's a shame she isn't performing with them tonight," Arnook replied to the other man. "I heard Katara was made an honorary member of the Kyoshi Warriors."

_ When did that happen? _ Zuko's mind whirled. His eyes focused back on the girls, instantly imagining Katara dressed in the green warrior's uniform, holding metal fans, and her tan face painted in white. He could almost see her moving in flowing, graceful steps, her eyes focused on her elegant movements just as they were when she waterbended. His hand rose and tugged at the collar of his robes. Suddenly, it felt a little hot.

"Look, there he is!"

Zuko's eyes widened. "The Avatar..." He whirled around and saw the only arrow tattooed bald head in the courtyard making its way towards him. He gave one last glance at the performing warriors before slipping through the crowds to try to meet Aang.

"Zuko!" Aang said cheerfully as he waved. "Thanks for inviting us!"

_ As if I couldn't... _ Zuko thought dryly. "Avatar-"

"Its okay, Zuko. You can all me Aang." the monk assured him as the lemur on his shoulder trilled.

Zuko released a heavy breath. "Aang...welcome to my celebration."

"Thanks for having us!" Aang said. "Isn't that right, Sokka?"

Zuko looked past the Avatar's shoulder and at the young Water Tribe Warrior casually standing behind him. "Yeah, whatever."

The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow. Apparently, Sokka didn't forget witnessing his sister and Zuko kiss in the garden. "Sokka," Zuko began cautiously. "About what happened-?"

" _ Nothing _ happened!" Sokka cut him off, obviously slipping into denial. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to watch my  _ girlfriend _ perform!" He snubbed Zuko and walked around him.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and glared at Sokka's retreating head. If he weren't Katara's idiot brother... "Thanks for the clothes, Zuko. I'm glad to have another set." the young Avatar smiled. Zuko nodded.

"My Uncle suggested it."

"I see...so..." Aang said casually. "Having a nice time?"

"Hardly." Zuko frowned. He wanted Aang to tell him that yes; Katara really was there and was on her way to greet him.

"Um..." Aang began, trying to fill in the annoyed silence Zuko was prolonging between them "So...you got any good presents?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "You don't have to stand here and talk to me."

"Oh, good..." Aang breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes quickly widened. "I mean...not that I don't want to! Um..." Aang winced slightly. "Katara's here?" he offered.

He saw a tiny flicker of excitement in Zuko's eyes. "That's nice," Zuko coughed slightly and turned away, forcing down the sheer joy that filled his body upon hearing that she really was there...and  _ not _ at the Earth Kingdom with another man. He quickly pushed down the last thought. "Is she not with you?"

"Nah, you know how girls are," Aang shrugged. "She was dragged off to go change and stuff."

_ So she's getting ready to see me... _ A small surge of male pride filled him at the thought. "I see."

"Well...I'll let you enjoy the performance," Aang told him. "Momo and I are going to grab some fruit and find Bumi."

"He's at the children's corner watching circus acts." Zuko informed him casually. Aang smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Zuko...oh!" Aang said before he turned back and headed towards the area where he heard children, and one mad genius, laughing. "Happy Birthday!"

Zuko couldn't help the small smile that reached his face. She had arrived...and she was getting ready to see him. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. If the last ship had arrived and they were not on it, how did they... His train of thought slammed into a brick wall and he almost felt like slapping himself. The flying bison! Zuko let a small chuckle escape his lips, unable to believe that he had actually forgotten a ten ton bison.

He shook his head. "I see you've greeted the Avatar." Iroh said behind him. Zuko turned around and saw his Uncle's sly smile. His eyes widened.

"You knew!" he gasped accusingly as the old man laughed.

"I tried to tell you, but you told me save it," Iroh reminded him. Zuko cringed slightly. "Have you seen her yet?"

"No...She didn't come with Aang and Sokka."

"Good, then I am not too late," Iroh said. He took a step closer and motioned for his nephew to lower his head. Zuko craned his neck down. "Do not forget that you are being watched...even here. Control yourself when you see Katara."

Zuko nearly shouted at his Uncle. He jerked his head away and glared at him. "What do you take me for?" he hissed in a low voice. Iroh gave him a knowing look and Zuko growled. Admittedly, he had wanted to sweep her up in his arms the moment he saw her and run off with her. He wasn't going to act upon it, but he was going to at least hug her...in as platonic a way as he could.

"I'm just saying," Iroh shrugged. "I've got an inside tip that she'll be all dressed up tonight." He added.

A grin of triumph reached Iroh's face as Zuko's cheeks colored slightly. The young Fire Lord glared at his Uncle for planting the idea in his head as his imagination ran rampant with visions of Katara wearing some sort of blue Fire Nation robe. He tugged at the collar of his robes once more. It was getting rather hot again.

"Uncle, I assure you, I will act according regardless of how she is dressed." Zuko replied in a low voice. Iroh merely shrugged and smiled.

Suddenly, something caught the old General's eyes. He looked over Zuko's shoulder at the dance floor. The Kyoshi Warriors had finished their performance and were mingling with the other guests as the band started up again and began playing an old Fire Nation ballad. This time, dozens of Fire Nation nobles and officials crossed over into the dance area with their partners.

As Zuko followed his Uncle's gaze, he caught sight of something else. Several Kyoshi Warriors were surrounding someone. Hakoda could be seen making his way through, a proud smile on his face as he reached forward and put his arms around a smaller figure. From where he stood, Zuko felt his heart begin to quicken. His palms suddenly began to sweat at his sides as he swallowed nervously.

Hakoda stepped back and Zuko saw her.

Katara smiled as she lifted up the sleeve of her white fur trimmed dress. She blushed, embarrassed at all the attention as several members of the Water Tribe came forward and acknowledged her. Long brown hair was no longer braided but pinned up in a bun. Her two usual tendrils of hair were framing her smiling face as her stone pendant glistened in the fire light. Decorative blue stones were clipped into her hair, dotting a sea of brown with glimpses small, shining blues.

Zuko felt himself release a breath he had been holding back. His eyes softened at the sight. Was that how a Water Tribe princess looked like? Because it was fitting...so very fitting. He watched as Katara turned her head to wave at someone when her eyes locked on to his.

Blue orbs widened slightly and Zuko suddenly felt intimidated. He, the Fire Lord, intimidated by a Water Tribe peasant. Katara's eyes softened and a warm smile graced her lips. All coherent thought went out the window.

"Katara! Wow! You look beautiful!" The Avatar's voice suddenly cut through his haze and Zuko snapped out of it. He turned his head sharply to the side as he saw Aang running up to her, a bright smile and a slight blush on his face as he saw her. Her eyes broke away from his and she directed her smile at Aang.

_ The little imp! _ Zuko cursed Aang for taking away what  _ he _ should've said to Katara. For a just a moment, he was jealous.

Stupidly, Zuko stood in his place, watching all her friends greet her. He didn't like the euphoric look on Master Pakku's face as he looked at Katara. He heard something along the lines of 'just like Kana'. Wasn't Kana Katara's grandmother? Her father seemed to be showing her to the other tribe members as she waved Toph over.

He hardly recognized the short earthbender in formal robes. If it weren't for her all too familiar laugh, he would've thought she were a completely different person. The girl hugged Katara and placed her hands on her sleeves and over coat, feeling the dress she couldn't see with her eyes. And then Uncle Iroh greeted her.

Zuko froze. Wasn't his Uncle right next to him? He looked around and found that the old general had abandoned him without a word. Zuko began a strain of mental curses at the old man as he watched Katara give him a warm hug and then blush as his Uncle complimented her.

"Katara, you look breathtaking," Iroh told her. "I've never seen such a beautiful Water Tribe woman before."

Katara blushed furiously and shook her head. "Thank you, Iroh."

"Except, of course for your grandmother." he chuckled, offering the older woman a wink. Kana chuckled back.

"What can I say? It is hereditary." she laughed back. Katara giggled and looked back at Zuko.

Her wide smile softened and she leaned closer to Iroh. "Is something wrong with Zuko?"

"Hmm?" Iroh turned around and frowned. Zuko was still standing where he had left him, seemingly annoyed that he had been left out. "Ah...don't mind him. He's just cranky because he didn't think you'd make it."

"Really?" Katara asked breathlessly as hope filled her. The old general nodded.

"What are you waiting for?" Suki said as she elbowed her. "Hurry and say hi to him before Sokka comes and plays guard dog all night!"

Katara nodded automatically as Iroh took her hand and escorted her towards the young Fire Lord. With each step she took, she thought her heart was about to burst. Her body began to heat up and she could feel her cheeks reddening. Iroh gave his nephew a meaningful look as he stopped before him. He told Katara he would be back in a bit before he casually slipped away, leaving the two alone.

"Katara," Her heart skipped a beat as his voice reached her ears. Her head rose and met his golden eyes once more. They looked down at her intently, trying to tell her so many things. " _ Thank you for coming. _ "

Relief coursed over her body and she closed her eyes. He might've said that word a thousand times that evening, but when he said it to her, he meant it. She opened her eyes and bowed her head. "Thank you for having me." Their eyes met and locked on to each other. A million words were exchanged as they stood there in silence.

"The...the dress," he began. He cringed at how pathetic he sounded. "Is it new?"  _ Is it new? Are you stupid? _

"Actually, it was Gran-Gran's wedding dress," Katara said brightly. "She brought it with her for me to wear tonight."

"Then I must thank her for her foresight." Zuko felt like slapping himself. He couldn't believe he had just said that. Katara's smile grew wider as she laughed, amused.

"I'll tell her what you said," Katara told him. "So...how's the party so far?" Gran-Gran had told her to watch her actions that night, especially out in public.

_ People talk _ , she told Katara.  _ And you might not be ready for them to. _

"It's fine...have you seen the small pond in the center yet? My Uncle flooded it to create it. There are fish and flowers..." Zuko told her. "I can take you if you haven't seen it." He added quickly.

"No, that's fine," Katara told him. "My father said he'd take me to see it." She saw the disappointment in his face and mentally groaned.  _ Well...that was stupid, Katara. _

The two of them stood there silently, unsure of what to say next. The things they wanted to say couldn't be spoken and that was enough to drive them both insane. With each second, the silence became more and more uncomfortable. A far cry from their hours of silence in the garden.

"So I heard you became an honorary Kyoshi Warrior-"

"Your Uncle said you began a system to train ladies of the court-" The two snapped their mouths closed as they realized the other was talking. Katara turned her head away and laughed nervously. "I mean... yeah...Suki and the others gave me a uniform."

"Really..." Zuko mumbled. "Have you learned their style?"

"Just the basics," Katara nodded. "Nothing too fancy..."

"I see..." The silence came again. Zuko looked down at her, wanting so badly to tell her things. To tell her he missed her. "The turtle ducks!" he said suddenly.

"What?" Katara asked, snapping her head up. Zuko smiled.

"The turtle ducks have...missed you." Zuko said. He could see the recognition flicker in Katara's eyes as a thoughtful smile appeared on her face.

"I missed them, too..." she whispered softly. Zuko clenched his hands, stopping himself from reaching out to her.

"Katara, I-"

"Lord Zuko!" someone said. The two suddenly snapped their heads up and turned in the direction of a voice. Zuko scowled as he saw one of the noblemen approaching. Katara stood up straight and paid careful attention as the nobleman appeared with a young woman at his side. "Lord Zuko, forgive me for not greeting you earlier. I'm afraid my daughter and I are a bit late."

"That's quite all right, nobleman Yan," Zuko assured him. He stepped aside and motioned towards Katara. "You remember Lady Katara of the Water Tribe. She is here with the Avatar."

"Nobleman Yan," Katara greeted with a bow of her head. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, my lady," the nobleman said. Zuko could see the gears in the man's head turning. "This is my daughter, Yin Li."

Katara smiled and gave another bow of her head. "Hello."

His daughter, the one that Zuko had personally kicked out of the system, gave Katara a courteous bow. "Are we...interrupting anything?" Yan asked casually.

_ Yes. _ Zuko wanted to say.

"No," Katara said coolly, before Zuko had a chance to speak. "I was just greeting the Fire Lord for a moment. It's been a long time since I saw my old friend, hasn't it, Lord Zuko?" she asked cheerfully.

Zuko nodded his head. "I'm afraid it has, Lady Katara."

"Well, I'll leave you all to talk," Katara said as she gave them a bright smile. "Aang said that King Bumi was around here somewhere and I wanted to see him. Nobleman, Yin Li, have a good evening." She gave them one last bow of her head and turned around.

Zuko stopped himself from watching her leave and kept a stoic look on his face as he turned back to the nobleman. Two hours later, he found himself crossing over the stone bridge once more. The courtyard was still filled with guests as music and dancing filling the wide space. Part of him was relieved that everyone was getting along. He'd even seen some guards from the three nations laughing amongst each other in a corner.

However, it had also been two hours since he last spoke to Katara. The first hour, she had been wandering around greeting everyone. The doctors found her and quickly drew her into a conversation. Then she was seen watching the circus performers with King Bumi. He couldn't understand why Mai's baby brother was seated on her lap and clapping excitedly.

Then, he lost sight of her. Zuko had been wandering around, trying to find the young woman for the last several minutes with no luck. Not a single sign of her for the last few minutes. He began to wonder if she had already left. He let out a heavy, frustrated breath when a voice called him over. "Hey! Fire Lord!"

He turned around and saw the earthbending Toph walking towards him. "My parents and I got you something. Just a little birthday present."

She lifted up a box and Zuko took it, distracted. "Thank you, Toph. I'll put it with the others."

"Oh yeah," the black haired girl said thoughtfully as she followed behind him. "I was wondering how the  _ turtle ducks _ are."

"What?" Zuko looked over his shoulder as he handed his present to one of the servants. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. "What did you say?"

"You know...the  _ turtle ducks _ that we got to feed that one time. Do  _ you _ think we can  _ go see them _ ?" Toph stressed.

Zuko's eyes widened slightly. A small smile crossed his lips as he nodded. "Yes, you can definitely go see them."

"Don't worry about the bread," Toph added. "Someone will bring it."

A giddy feeling filled him as the earthbender gave him a smirk. "Thank you for telling me." Zuko said.

"No problem." Toph casually walked away and Zuko looked around. His guests were still busy being entertained and wouldn't notice his absence for a few minutes...

Without hesitation, the young Fire Lord vanished into the palace. As he made his way through the massive system of halls and buildings, he tried to avoid anyone that would see him. The last thing he wanted was someone following him to the gardens and intruding on them.

The hems of his robe brushed against the clean floors of the palace as his steps quickened. Before long, he was running through the halls. His Uncle's story of the turtle duck mates resurfaced as he ran.  _ It is said that when something separates the pair, they will return to where they became mates and wait there until the other returns. _

Was she there? Waiting for him? His heart was racing. Up ahead were the doors that lead to the royal quarters. They were currently closed. He looked over his shoulder, making sure no one around before pushing the doors open. He walked down the covered pathway and stopped.

Sitting on the stone slab was a blue dressed figure. Several turtle ducks quacked excitedly as a tanned hand tossed some bread into the water. He felt a wave of relief and couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Well?" Katara asked as she looked over her shoulder. She lifted up a piece of bread she acquired from the celebration in the courtyard and smiled invitingly. "What took you so long?"

  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven

He walked around and wove through the numerous crowds of people all over the courtyard. He was starting to see the same people over and over, but not the one person he was looking for. His father wasn't much help. Gran-Gran told him to leave his sister alone and have fun. And Toph had just snickered and walked away. His blue eyes finally settled on a slender figure dressed in green.

Hope bubbled up as he approached her. "Suki," Sokka said as he made his way to the young woman who was speaking to a Fire Nation military official. "Have you seen Katara?"

The young woman excused herself from the conversation and walked over to Sokka. As a representative for her island, she felt the need to properly mingle with the dignitaries, many of who were curious about Kyoshi Island after its long stint away from the mainland. She shook her head. "Not for a while. The last time I saw her, she was talking to Toph."

Sokka rubbed his chin and frowned. "I've been looking for her for the last hour." he mumbled.

"I'm sure she's fine, Sokka," Suki assured him as she hooked one arm around his. "She is a master waterbender, after all."

"It's not fighting that I'm worried about," Sokka grumbled. "I mean, did you  _ see _ what she was wearing?" He asked with narrowed eyes, as if scandalized. The Kyoshi Warrior merely lifted up one eyebrow.

"Sokka, she was fully clothed. She looked great." Suki told him blandly.

"Exactly!" The Water Tribe warrior gasped. "Do you know how hard this will make it for me to keep hormone driven boys and lecherous old men away from her? She is just  _ not _ cooperating."

Suki sighed heavily and shook her head.  _ It's best that I don't tell him that she's at the garden...with Zuko. _

"Hey! It's you!" a voice shouted. Sokka turned his head and paled.

"Oh no!" he stumbled back, his eyes wide as a brown haired circus acrobat bounded his way.

"Hi! Remember me? I'm Ty Lee!"

"Yeah, I remember you," Sokka stated simply. "You're the weird flexible touchy girl that was friends with Zuko's crazy sister."

Suki's eyes narrowed. "Touchy girl...?"

Ty Lee smiled brightly and giggled. "I hope there aren't any hard feelings," she said. "I really didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah...well...I guess that's cool," Sokka shrugged. "I mean...we won, so no hard feelings."

"Great!" Ty Lee said. "I saw you earlier and wanted to say hi, but I was busy at the circus. You've gotten a little taller."

Sokka stood up a little straighter, much to Suki's annoyance. "Yeah, well..." he shrugged, trying to look aloof, despite secretly being pleased that someone had noticed. "A few months can do that to a guy." Beside him, Suki raised an eyebrow.

"So, are you busy right now?" Ty Lee asked, still smiling amiably. "You should come by and watch my next performance!"

It was at that moment that Suki decided to cut in. "Excuse me, hi," Suki said as she slipped between Sokka and the acrobat. "I'm Suki.  _ Leader _ of the Kyoshi  _ Warriors _ and Sokka's  _ girlfriend _ . I don't believe we've been properly introduced." She hissed the last word, sending a glare at Sokka.

"Oh, yeah!" Sokka said nervously. "Ty Lee, this is Suki. Suki, this is Ty Lee."

"Hi." Suki stated dully.

"Hi!" Ty Lee smiled.

"Well..." Sokka said, he lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "This is...fun..."

"Yes...fun..." Suki said. She crossed her arms and studied Ty Lee as Ty Lee curiously looked over Suki. "So...you work at the circus?"

A few feet away, Aang was standing beside Toph. "Okay, now Ty Lee is reaching for Sokka's shoulder...and Suki batted her hand out of the way with her fan!"

"Oh...it's getting good..." Toph smirked. "I put my money on Suki. I think Ty Lee will just quit."

"I don't know...she has been saying that Sokka's cute for a while..." Aang mumbled thoughtfully.

"You know, I don't know if this was the best way to keep your friend occupied while his sister is in the garden." Iroh mused beside them.

"No, no, this is perfect. Because even after Ty Lee leaves, Sokka will have to try to appease Suki for at least another thirty minutes," Aang assured him. "Then he won't be following his sister around and everyone is happy!"

"Except Sokka," Toph added. She grinned widely. "This makes this the most perfect plan. Ever."

Iroh chuckled and looked around the surrounding area. "Well...let's just hope that no one else intrudes on their time."

* * *

 

He gripped the top of the low wall, just as he had so many times before, and jumped over the edge. His robes fluttered around him as he landed. He gathered mass of clothing and lifted it up to prevent it from dragging across the grass. Katara watched him from the water's edge, two tendrils of hair falling over her face as he crossed the garden. She chuckled as he held up his robes. She had removed her own outer coat earlier and hung it over one of the rocks along the side of the garden. As he came closer, he slowed down, unsure of what to do next.

It had been months since their last nightly encounter. Their old habit had been broken and he wasn't sure if they could pick up right where they left off. Their one and only kiss had served as a fleeting good-bye. She had left him standing alone in the rain and he had let her leave. Could things resume to the small semblance of normality they had before?

"Here you go." She raised her hand and offered him a piece of bread. For a moment, Zuko remained standing behind her. His gold eyes looking down at her blue clad figure a mixture of hesitation and hope. Slowly, pale fingers brushed across hers, sending little shocks through their fingertips as he took the bread. A gentle smile rested on her lips and he felt himself smiling back.

Katara scooted over on the stone slab. Nervously, she brushed one of her locks of brown hair behind her ear, then carefully smoothed out the creases in her dress. She could feel the heat of his body as he sat down beside her. He glanced down at her hand. A piece of bread was only half eaten and he smiled. She had waited for him.

Following the movements of her hands, he quietly began to tear off little pieces of the bread and toss them into the pond. Like all those nights ago, the turtle ducks gathered before them, quacking energetically. A small giggle escaped her lips and he turned his head to look at her. His face softened as he saw the fond look on her face as she watched the birds.

"They've gotten bigger," she said, feeling his gaze on her. "I see you've been feeding them."

"Whenever I can." he told her.  _ Every single night... _ He looked back at the turtle ducks, not seeing her eyes squint with joy.

"I knew you would." He looked back at her and smiled intently. He wanted to reach out and stroke her soft hair. He wanted to feel the silk strands and her soft skin against his fingers, if only to assure himself that it wasn't another dream.

"I didn't think you would make it." he admitted softly as he looked back at the animals. He heard her shift beside him.

Blue eyes moved over to him. "I said I'd come, didn't I?" The corner of his lips curled up slightly.

"I shouldn't have doubted you," He threw the last piece of bread and turned his head. He saw her face looking right back at him, a thoughtful look in her eyes. She seemed to be studying him. Suddenly, he grew self conscious under her gaze. He began felt his face grow warm and his heart began racing. He moved back slightly and lifted his hand over his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No..." Katara replied softly. She smiled and raised her hand, placing it over his to move it away so she could see him clearly. "Nothing's wrong."

He kept his eyes on hers. "Katara..." he began softly. He could feel her slender fingers gently weave through his and caress the back of his calloused hands. Her touch was always so comforting and relaxing; he felt the last shred of anxiety slip away. "Thank you for coming."

She smiled slightly. "You already told me that."

"Right...right..." Zuko mumbled stupidly. She moved her eyes down blinked. He watched her carefully and caught the small clear tears forming on the rims of her beautiful eyes. "Katara..." he whispered worriedly. His free hand reached down gently cupped her chin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm okay, really," Katara said. She gave him a wide smile as he lifted her head up. His lips turned into a tight, disapproving smile. "I'm okay."

"'Okay' doesn't mean you're crying," He told her sternly. Katara shook her head and tried to move his hand away, but he kept a gentle, yet firm grip on her chin. "Katara-"

"I can't really believe I'm here," Katara choked out. His eyes widened, watching with fascination as Katara's other hand rose and tried to wipe the tears before they came out. "Everything in my room back at the South Pole reminds me of you. Iroh's wooden turtle duck...the clothes I've packed away...even the fire pit!" She struggled to say. She let out a small, disbelieving laugh as she wiped her eyes. "And when it rains...when it rains, all I can think about is you!"

His arms slid around her shoulders and pulled her against him reassuringly. Her body pressed against his side as one hand rose clung on to the fabric of his robes. Brown hands curled into the red robes, securing her against him. He moved his head over hers, gently guiding it to rest in the crook of his neck as one of his hands stroked calming circles on her back. His other hand found hers and quickly wove his fingers through his before bringing her closer to him.

He could smell the subtle scent of flowers in her hair as he pressed his lips against the top of her head. Was there anything he missed more than all his senses being drowned by Katara? In the crook of his neck, she closed her eyes and leaned against him. She could feel his warm breath above her and the steady, strong beating of his heart beneath.

Zuko closed his eyes. She missed him...just as much as he missed her. His arm tightened around her. "I missed you," he whispered roughly. "Every day, I thought of you...ever waking moment. Agni knows if I didn't see you soon, I would've gone insane."

He felt her shoulders move up slightly as she chuckled softly. She tilted her head up gently and nuzzled the crook of his neck. "That makes two of us." She closed her eyes as the tip of her nose ran over Zuko's pale neck. She felt him shiver against him.

"I worried about you," Zuko told her. He felt the hot breath against his neck and went rigid. "I heard you went to the Earth Kingdom."

Katara nodded slightly. She smiled as she felt his voice in his throat vibrate against her cheek. She felt his body tense against hers and squeezed his hand. "Our friend's village needed help," she told him. She rested her head against his shoulder and tightened her grip on her hand. "Fire Nation settlers who wanted to stay were being harassed."

Zuko frowned at the knowledge that his people were being victimized. He suddenly felt as if he had failed somehow. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Katara shook her head. "I learned when I spoke to them that the Earth Kingdom is their home. Everything is up to the people now..." She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "You're only one man," she whispered encouragingly as her free hand gently stroked his chest. "You can't save the world. That's Aang's job."

He let out a snort and Katara laughed. She released his robes and wiped the sleeves of her dress against her eyes. "He has his job cut out for him."

Katara nodded and began to pull away, much to his displeasure. "I know," she said, straightening up in her seat. "I didn't know how hard it was until we went to Haru's village."

_ So that's his name... _ Zuko narrowed his eyes. " _ Haru _ ," he began, letting the name run distastefully through his lips. "Is he your friend?" he asked in a low voice. Katara blinked and lowered her arm. One of his arms was still tightly around her, as if unwilling to let her go. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she heard him say her friend's name.

"Zuko...are you jealous?"

Gold eyes widened, as if appalled by the mere suggestion of it. "Why would I be jealous?" he spat out, dropping his arm from around her shoulder immediately. Katara raised an eyebrow. "There is no need for  _ me _ to be jealous of some Earth Kingdom  _ peasant _ ." He insisted defensively.

A wide, knowing grin spread across her face. "You were jealous! Admit it!" she said as she poked his chest with her finger.

"I have no reason to be jealous," Zuko snorted indignantly. "Are you forgetting who I am? I'm the Fire Lord! I have a palace, a nation, and countless servants. I am one of the greatest firebenders in this entire Nation! There are dozens of noble women in the palace who are practically stalking me!" He added.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, being stalked by noble women is certainly something to be proud of," She stated, with a hint of venom in her voice. "I didn't know you were so  _ happy _ to be surrounded by women."

"Well..." he stuttered. "If I were interested in them...perhaps."

Katara tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning look. " _ If _ ?" she asked curiously. "Then who exactly are you interested in, Fire Lord?"

His golden eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. A frown graced his face as his arms shot and grabbed her arms. "Are you even questioning me?" he gasped. "Who do you think?" She smiled widely.

"Aang?"

"Katara..." he growled in a low voice. She laughed as he frowned. The longer he watched her, the less he frowned. Finally a small smile gave way on his face once more. Her laughter slowly died down and silence over took them once again.

Unlike back in the courtyard, amongst hundreds of bodies, many of whom were watching their every move, the silence was comfortably. Katara rested her head against his shoulder as her hand rested on his lap. His arm remained around her shoulder as he leaned his head against hers. He looked down at her, imprinting the sight of her content face in his mind.

"Part of me doesn't think this is real..." Katara whispered. "Like any moment, you'll turn into tree stump."

His eyebrows furrowed. "A tree stump?"

"It's a long story," she assured him. "I didn't think we'd ever do this again."

"Then you shouldn't think," Zuko stated simply. Katara sighed. Sometimes, he still sounded like the old Prince that chased them all the way around the world. The one who had a one track mind and felt that all his problems would be solved with one simple, if not difficult to catch, answer. She felt him turn his head and plant another kiss on her head. "I really am happy you're here..."

_ So am I... _ "Just one more night couldn't hurt.." Katara whispered. There was a tense pause in the air. His body went rigid once again. She tilted her head up to look at him. "Zuko?"

"What do you mean, just one more night?" he asked behind gritted teeth. It was Katara's turn to tense up. She lifted her head off of his shoulder. Her heart began to race as she watched his face harden at the implications of her words.

"Zuko..." she began hesitantly. "Did you...want me to stay?"

Golden eyes flashed in front of hers. "Of course I want you to stay!" he exclaimed. "I've waited for you to come back and now you have!" Her eyes widened as she pulled back. Zuko's lips fell into a frown. "No..."

"Zuko..." she whispered breathily, her voice laced with regret. "I can't..."

His eyes squinted into conflicted slits as they tried to find an answer in her wide blue orbs. "Why? Why are you leaving? Didn't you come back because you missed me?"

"I do miss you when I'm gone," Katara gasped out. "But I can't stay..."

"Why?"

"I...I just can't!"

"That's not an answer!"

"Zuko, I want to stay, but I can't," Katara insisted. "Please just understand. Let's just have tonight in peace."

" _ Tonight _ ? How can I possibly enjoy tonight when I know that you'll be leaving?" He demanded.

Katara closed her eyes and turned her head away shamefully. "I'm sorry..." she whispered softly.

"What are you talking about?" his voice rasped out. Slowly, she tilted her head up and looked up at his face. "I don't understand why you can't stay," His eyes looked at her with doubt. "Is that you don't want to stay...?"

Sad blue eyes gazed up at him. "Look what we're doing," she said quietly. "We're back where we started. As if I never left..."

"What's wrong with that?" Zuko asked, confused. He offered her a small smile. "I happen to like it."

Katara let a small chuckle escape her lips as she shook her head. "We're supposed to be friends, Zuko. Just friends, remember."

He frowned. "You're the one who said we should just be friends." He stated, unable to contain his resentment. Katara pulled away from him and he instantly regretted his harsh voice.

"Because that's all we ever can be," Katara insisted. She lowered her eyes and pulled her hand off his lap. "I wanted to see you, Zuko. I couldn't help it, but I know it's not going to work out."

He watched as her hands gripped the cloth over her lap and tightened. "Katara, nothing is ever set in stone. If you want to stay, then stay. Just forget about what you 'know' about this not working out."

Her head shot up and looked at him, confused. "How can we forget about it? Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of the reason why it can't work out!"

"Have  _ I _ given you a reason? Have I told you that I didn't want you or don't want you here?" Zuko asked. He shifted to face her directly. "Katara, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. We're not doing anything wrong. There is no reason why you can't stay."

"Zuko, you are the Fire Lord," Katara reminded him earnestly, her hands waving around her as if to remind him that the garden and the palace were  _ his _ . "I'm a Water Tribe peasant. I don't have a sliver of nobility in me. No one in the Fire Nation will understand, let alone accept it!"

"I don't care about them right now!" Zuko snapped. "This is the first time I've seen you in months," he said as his hands rose and cupped her face firmly, forcing her to look up at him. "All I - Zuko - want right now is to just sit quietly with you - Katara. Do you understand? No Fire Lord. No peasant," He quietly pleaded. He resigned and let out a heavy breath. "You're right...we should just savor tonight."

His fingers gently stroked her cheeks and she stared up at him with regretful eyes. "You know I will leave."

He didn't believe her. She could see it in his eyes. "I will deal with that when it comes to it."

Tears rimmed her eyes as her lips trembled. "I don't want to have to leave you again..." she whimpered. "It hurt so much last time..."

"And you still came back," Zuko whispered. "If you really believed it wasn't going to work out, why did you come back?"

_ Because I want it to _ . She shook her head wildly and stood up, leaving Zuko on sitting alone on the stone. "Every single rational thought in my mind is saying 'No, Katara. It's not going to work. It's impossible,'" she ranted as she paced by the edge of the pond. "But I can't stop hoping that maybe, just maybe, it'll work."

"Maybe it will work!" he exclaimed. Katara looked stopped in her tracks and looked back at him. The young Fire Lord stood up and looked at her with pleading gold eyes. "You think you're the only one who wants it to, Katara?"

"It would be easier if I was."

"Then it will never be easy," he countered with ease. Katara looked down and closed her eyes. Her hands clenched at her sides. Zuko took a step forward. Hesitantly, he reached forward. He watched her expressions warily. His hands touched her shoulders. "Katara-"

Footsteps echoed from the hallway entrance at the front of the garden. Their heads shot up and looked towards the direction of the noise. The sounds of boots and armor were approaching and Zuko mentally swore. It was the palace guard. They were doing their patrol. He cursed himself for having increased security all over the palace for the time of the celebration. He glanced back at Katara and felt his chest tighten.

Her eyes were wide and filled with panic. He could feel her shoulders shaking in his hands, terrified of being caught in the garden with him. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and saw determination in his face. "Zuko, let me go-"

"I'm not leaving you," he hissed in a low voice. "This is my palace. My garden. I can have whoever I want here." Katara felt her face heat up. The guards were coming closer and Katara gritted her teeth. Her hand tightened around his and tugged him forward.

"Come on!" she said in a low voice. "You might not care, but I do! The last thing we want is for people to hear about this and spread rumors!"

He smirked wirily.  _ Too late. _ Zuko felt her tug on his hand and stumbled forward. Katara lead him behind one of the large, protruding stone boulders that had been placed by the pond for decorative purposes. She pressed him against the stone beside her as she craned her neck to listen for the guards.

She could hear their voices mumbling to each other as they approached the entryway. The footsteps stopped and they seemed to have paused to look inside. A few seconds later, their conversation resumed and their footsteps faded away.

A heavy sigh of relief escaped her lips as she leaned back unknowingly against Zuko's body. As she let a long breath out and felt a warm breath above her. She lifted her head and let out a yelp as she stumbled forward and turned around. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Had being that close to him been yelp worthy?

"Um..." Katara said nervously. She could still feel the heat of his body against her back and quickly felt her face flame up. "The...the guards are gone."

Zuko nodded solemnly. He took a step forward. "I got that." Katara's eyes darted away and she nervously fiddled with a strand of hair that fell over her face.

"We should get back," Katara told him. "Everyone is probably looking for you and Sokka will start to worry when he can't find me."

"Katara-"

"I'll see you later, okay?" she added breathily. She whirled around and headed for the entryway to the hall when Zuko's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. A sharp gasped escaped her lips as she was pulled forward. She found herself staring up into gold orbs.

"Katara, will you give me just a minute," Zuko told her sternly. "I want to talk to you."

"Zuko, there are hundreds of people within the palace right now. Anyone could walk in and see us-"

"Then we'll find a private place," Zuko stated. He thought for a second. "Let's go to my bedroom."

Katara's eyes went wide. " _ What _ ?"

Zuko's eyes suddenly mirrored her and he dropped her wrists. "I mean...I didn't mean...What I meant to say was..." His eyebrows furrowed with frustration. "I'm not going to do anything!"

Katara stared up at him with blue eyes, finding amusement as his pale cheeks flooded with a pink tint of embarrassment. She was sure he didn't mean how it sounded, however it was still entertaining to watch him get flustered. Entertaining and somewhat satisfying. She bit her lip and thought for a moment. Her eyes darted to the entryway back to the hall. They could still hear the music coming from the court yard and even the occasional muffled voices of the crowds.

Once she left, she would return to the sea of bodies and become immersed in conversations on how she helped save the world. Her eyes looked back at Zuko, who was looking away, as if scanning the area for a place to speak privately. He would be swallowed up his guests. The rest of the night, they wouldn't see more than a passing glance at each other. The thought made her heart ache. She had come to see him, if only for one night.

_ Just one night, Katara...Don't leave things unfinished. At least find a resolution somehow before the night is over. But don't leave him now. Just a few more minutes...no matter how short, would be good enough. _ Katara took a deep breath.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she questioned what she was about to do. If she really wanted to end everything. She looked back at Zuko standing before her and memorized his glorious image as Fire Lord in her mind. His neatly tied back hair. The Fire Lord emblem glistening in the moonlight. His strong, defined features, his statuesque build. Even the way the fine robes fitted his body perfectly. A few more minutes to enjoy. A few more memories to cherish. A few more dreams to have when she lay alone in bed, knowing she could never have him. It would hurt later, she knew that. It would hurt no matter what. But she wouldn't spend the rest of her life wondering 'what if'...

He felt her hand wrap around his and looked back at her with surprise. Part of him had been sure she would run off and avoid him. "Let's go." she stated.

His eyes squinted questioningly. "Go  _ where _ ?"

She pulled him forward. "Anywhere but here."

* * *

 

"I can't believe you!" Sokka hissed as Suki followed behind him, desperately tugging on his arm. "You let my sister go off with that firebending maniac?"

"I didn't let her go off with anyone! I just said that she probably went to feed the turtle ducks!" Suki insisted. Sokka pressed forward, determined to find his sister.

"Feeding the turtle ducks! How dense do you think I am?" He paused. "Don't answer that."

"Sokka, come on! Just leave them alone!" Suki insisted. She shot him a deadly glare. "I'm still not happy with you and that  _ other _ woman, you know!"

"I'm trying to tell you, she's not an 'other' woman, Suki! For crying out loud, she and her little band of merry death bringers were trying capture us!" Sokka whined desperately. He had never been so glad to see the other girl...the one with the knives, so much in his life. She came by and called for Ty Lee. The bouncy acrobat had to leave, but not before giving Sokka a quick hug and running off.

Suki had been annoyed, insistent that the hug was more than just a 'friendly' hug like she gave Aang. Denying it had kept him occupied for at least thirty minutes until his father came by and asked if he saw Katara. Then he suddenly remembered his original mission and set off. Suki had accidentally let it slip that she went to feed the turtle ducks and would be fine.

The gears turned in his head and then he let out a murderous yell before running into the palace. Luckily, Aang had been there to start laughing and tell the concerned by standing guests that Sokka was always 'the funny one' and assure everyone that his blood thirsty scream was all a jest.

"Sokka, come on," Suki told him. "You said you could take it if Katara is happy."

"I meant that only when I can  _ see _ she's happy!" Sokka told her. "And can I  _ see _ Katara right now? No. This means I don't know if she's happy and therefore there is a possibility that could be..." His face paled a shade lighter before going limp in Suki's arms. She looked up and him and noticed him slumping over, a slight green tint on his face.

"Could be  _ what _ ?" she asked hesitantly.

Suddenly, Sokka's eyes narrowed into slits and he tore his arm from Suki's hold. Without any other thought than the fear that his sister was with  _ Zuko _ and trapped in his web of seduction, Sokka ran forward blindly. "I'll kill you!" He yelled as he vanished into the hallway.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled, about to run after him.

"It's okay," a voice said behind her. She turned around and found Toph approaching them. "He's going the wrong way."

"Were you following us, Toph?" Suki asked, curiously. The blind girl shook her head.

"Nope, I went to the garden to warn Katara just in case, but when I got there, they were already gone." Toph told her.

Suki let out a breath of relief. She paused and looked at Toph. "They're gone?"

"Don't ask me where," Toph shrugged. "All I know is that they're not there anymore."

"Hm..." Suki mused. "I wonder where they went..."

* * *

 

Katara pasted herself against the wall and peeked around the corner. The amount of guards in the area was down to one. Zuko looked around the corner as well, his head just above Katara's, and frowned. "I thought I had placed more guards here." he stated in a low voice.

"They're probably centered more on the court yard," she hissed in a slow voice. "Just be glad there is only one."

"Why are we even here?" Zuko frowned. If she had wanted to talk in the middle of an open courtyard, he would have suggested a better, more private one.

"Shh..." Katara told him as she waved her hand to silence him. "We have to get to the stables."

"The  _ stables _ ?" he hissed. She wanted to talk in the stables? Then again, maybe she had a point. No nobles would go spying in the stables of all places. However, the servants were another thing. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out away to avoid any servants, when he felt her hand tug his.

"He's looking away! Let's go!" She ordered in a low voice. Zuko would've been annoyed at the fact that she was once again ordering him around. However, the fact that she was actually with him to order him around overshadowed it.

He glanced down the corridor at the guard who was yawning. He had turned his back to the courtyard to do some stretches to kill his boredom. Zuko glared at the back of his helmet as they darted across the courtyard and to the stables.

"Wait, I want to go back there," Zuko insisted. "How dare he ignore his post! Doesn't he know how important his duty is? What if there was an attack-"

"Zuko, shh!" Katara hissed. They slipped around the back of the stables and entered through one of the gates. Once inside the area, numerous animals were snorting and circling their pens. Others were either sleeping or eating.

"We're here," Zuko said, scowling as they walked through. It smelled and with all the snorting animals, he wondered if she could even hear him. "How do you plan to talk  _ here _ ?"

"I'm sorry, did I say we were going to talk here?" Katara asked smoothly. He stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes.

He gritted his teeth. She was wasting valuable time. "Then  _ why _ are we here?"

Katara smiled from ear to ear, carrying the same look of sheer devious pleasure that his Uncle Iroh had when he looked forward to his new shipment of tea. She rounded the corner to another part of the open area stables and pointed proudly to the massive beast in front of them.

"Ta-da! Appa!" she beamed proudly. "I once saw Sokka and Yue taking Appa up, so I thought it would be kind of nice..."

She trailed off, a slight blush on her cheeks as she avoided his eyes and looked at the beast. Appa was contently chewing on some hay that was provided for him. "This is not going to work," Zuko frowned. Katara's head snapped up and she frowned.

"Why not?"

"That is a ten ton bison that flies. It's not like we'll be invisible," Zuko stated, pointing at Appa. The bison merely snorted. "We'll never make it out of the courtyard outside without a guard asking us-"

"Us?" Katara asked as she began to climb Appa. She dug through the saddle and pulled out one of the sleeping tarps they had on Appa's saddle. "I'm just going to take Appa on a little night time flight."

* * *

 

"Suki!" Sokka was panting as he finally reached her. She and Toph were sitting by the entryway to the garden by the time Sokka arrived. He looked ragged and out of breath, as if he'd actually run through the entire palace.

"Have a nice jog, Snoozles?" Toph asked with a grin.

"Where are they?" Sokka pressed as he stumbled passed the two girls and into the garden.

"Sokka, why don't you sit down for a bit," Suki suggested as she stood up. "You look tired."

"Tired? Why would I be tired? Maybe because I got lost and couldn't find this place?" Sokka demanded. Suki crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, you can search all you want, but they're not here . Katara probably returned to the party a while ago." she told him. He wasn't paying attention. The Water Tribe warrior proceeded to comb the moonlight illuminated garden frantically.

"Maybe you should stop him before he questions the turtle ducks." Toph suggested. Suki shrugged her shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Suki said. "After all, they're no longer here."

"Ah-hah!" Sokka's triumphant voice sounded from behind on the large decorative stones. He stomped out from around the stone clutching a heavy blue outer coat in his hands. "What is this? Do you know what this is?" he asked, practically choking the coat as he held it in front of them.

Toph snorted. "I don't know, but I know it's not Katara."

"It's Katara's coat," Suki said. She stepped forward to take the coat from Sokka's hands, only to have him jerk it out of her reach and step back. "Sokka-"

"It's her  _ coat _ !" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. She just said that." Toph stated.

"Do you know what this means?" Sokka continued.

"That she's got hot so she took off her coat? Like most reasonable people do when they're hot?" Suki asked.

"Exactly! She's not wearing her coat!" Suki looked at him as if he had just lost his mind. "I found her coat just thrown over some random rock! The question is why..." He trailed off, his eyes narrowed. "My intuition tells me that if she had forgotten her coat, it means she rushed off somewhere...Possibly by force..."

Suki let out a heavy breath, knowing where his mind was taking him. "Sokka, just stop right there-"

"Oh, no..." Sokka's eyes widened as he whirled and looked at the walled off building in the distance, just beyond the gardens.

Suki followed his eyes to the royal quarters and nearly dropped her fan. "Sokka...no! Don't even think about it!"

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed, absolutely horrified. He threw her coat over his shoulder and rushed forward.

"Hey!" Toph shouted as the heavy coat landed on top of her. She felt Sokka and Suki's footsteps running across the garden. "Where are you guys going?"

"Sokka, no! You can't go in there! They'll kill you if you go into Zuko's bedroom!" she heard Suki yelling. The sound of 'Zuko's bedroom' only made things worse as the overprotective brother sped up.

Sokka didn't stop and pulled out the boomerang that had been resting inside his shirt as he let out an enraged yell. "I'll kill him!"

* * *

 

The gates to the stables creaked open and the guard who stood watch straightened up. He held his weapon tightly in preparation for whatever came out next.

"Hello!" A smiling blue clad figure was opening the doors. With her elaborately styled hair and her elegant Water Tribe dress, the guard assumed she was of importance. "Fine night, isn't it?"

"Oh!" His eyes widened as he recognized her face. He instantly straightened up before giving her a bow. "Lady Katara!"

"No need to bow." Katara said cheerfully as she continued leading Appa out into the vacant courtyard.

The guard stood up and walked forward. "Allow me to help with the gates, Lady Katara," he said respectfully as he walked along Appa's side and held the gate door open so Appa could squeeze out without hitting them. "Do you need any assistance getting on the bison?"

"No, no," Katara assured him as she began climbing up Appa's fur. "Everything is great! Thanks!" She beamed him a smile as crawled on top of Appa's saddle. "Appa and I are just going for a small flight. We'll be back later, won't we boy?" She asked the bison as she patted him.

Appa let out a snort and guard nodded. "Be careful over the western area of the palace. General Iroh had scheduled fireworks for the Fire Lord's birthday celebration."

"Fireworks?" a deep voice said from the saddle. The guard froze and narrowed his eyes.

"Did you say something, Lady Katara?"

"Me? Um...just a yawn!" she laughed off innocently. "Well, thanks again! We'll make sure to steer clear of the western area. Appa!" she said as she gently tugged on the reins. "Yip yip!"

The guard watched with awe as the massive beast flew in the air. Katara waved back at the guard to thank him once more before letting out an ecstatic laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Zuko shouted as he threw off the tarp. "We could've gotten caught!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Katara laughed as she looked over her shoulder. She gave him a once over before pointing at his head. "Nice hair!"

"What?" Zuko raised his hands and touched his former neatly tied top knot. His Fire Lord emblem was twisted to the side and the knot had loosened. Stray hairs fell over his face and he let out a low growl before attempting to fix it.

"Well, what do you think?" Katara asked as Appa flew around the palace headed for the city beyond its walls. "Private enough for you?"

He raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting in the center of the saddle. "You do realize you just kidnapped the Fire Lord, don't you?"

"It's not kidnapping when you go along me!" Katara said brightly as she tied Appa's reins to the front of the saddle. The bison would fly around smoothly while she looked over the edge of the saddle.

Zuko watched as she pointed energetically down at the city below. "What?" he asked as he approached her carefully. The last thing he wanted was to fall off the creature.

"Look down there! Do you see your people?" she asked brightly. Zuko's eyebrows furrowed and he looked over the edge. People were flooding the streets. He could hear their music as he made out groups of people dancing. Lanterns were hung over head as the smell of food wafted into the air. "Looks like your people are celebrating your birthday, too!"

"My people..." Zuko said softly. Even in a post war recession, there was still much life in the Fire Nation. He desperately wanted to make his nation happy and stable again. Back to the way it was before the war started. Katara turned her head and glanced over at him.

His determined expression caught her eyes. She thought he would have been happy to see his people celebrating, but instead he wore a serious look. Katara smiled sadly. He wanted to keep his people this way and would use all his power to do so.

"Zuko..." Katara began hesitantly. To start the conversation would ruin the moment and she began to regret bringing him on Appa. Nervously, she sat back against the saddle, her head lowered as she fiddled with her fingers on her lap. "I know how much you love your nation and your people. I don't want to stand in the way of reaching your goal to rebuild the Fire Nation."

The young Fire Lord turned to look at her. "You aren't standing in the way of anything."

"The Fire Nation is fragile right now. It needs a strong leader who will be the ideal Fire Lord. And you fit all the requirements," Katara told him. He couldn't help but feel flattered at her words. "But...I am not ideal."

"To whom?" She was ideal to him. Didn't that count?

"To everyone!" Katara exclaimed. "We've been through his a thousand times."

"And I have told you a thousand times that it doesn't matter," Zuko stressed. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

Katara's eyes widened. " _ I'm _ being stubborn? You're the one who wants to do something that the rest of his country won't approve of!" she retorted proudly.

"Are you calling me selfish?" he demanded indignantly. Katara lifted her chin and looked him square in the eyes.

"Yes." His face twisted into a scowl as he moved closer to her. On instinct, Katara moved back until she was pinned in one corner of Appa's saddle. Two strong arms slammed down on either side of her, keeping her trapped in front of him.

Intense eyes bore into hers, as if trying to read whatever went through her mind. The closer he got, the warmer she began to feel. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was sure her cheeks were burning. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his as he stopped moving, his face just a hair's length from hers.

"I'm only going to ask you this once," Zuko said in a low voice. "Don't lie to me," he added. Katara felt herself nod. His eyes narrowed. "I need to know how you feel..." He hesitated. "Do you love me." Katara felt her heart stop for just a moment. He hadn't asked 'if'...he wanted confirmation. His eyes were searching hers, reading her face intently. He would know if she lied.

Everything around her that wasn't Zuko faded into nothingness. All she could see, smell, hear, and touch was Zuko and he wouldn't let her forget that anytime soon. Not until she answered him. Her mind told her that the answer was 'no'. That all she had to do was say it and he would leave her alone. She knew he would. But just thinking about it...just envisioning the look on his face if she said it sent pain crushing down against her the like the weight of an ocean.

But it would be over. He would go back to ruling the Fire Nation without worrying about her and sparing him what his people would say. She would go back to helping her tribe, and possibly Aang, knowing she showed Zuko just how deep her sense of mercy went. Everything would go the way it had to go. It was what was rational. What she knew she had to do. That was what was right, wasn't it?

A small voice piped amidst the order and rationality of her mind. A small voice that sounded like Sokka...

_ Why do you have to question it? Why can't you just go with what you feel? _

What  _ did _ she feel? Zuko didn't ask her what she thought they should do. He didn't ask what was rational or even what was 'right'. He wanted to know how she felt. He wanted confirmation that what he was feeling was mutual. Her eyes focused on his scarred, yet beautiful face. She could see the worry lines that had made creases in his face from all the work he had been doing.

She could see the desperation in his eyes behind the hope and mask of fearlessness. Did she love him?

"Yes," She took another step down the forbidden road she realized she had started months ago. "I love you."

Explosions sounded from the palace. Below them, the crowds of people let out shouts of excitement as the clear dark sky lit with a barrage of flashes and lights. Their sounds echoed in the air like thunder. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew the fireworks were going on. But the world outside of Appa's saddle was lost to both them.

She felt a breath escape Zuko's lips. Had he been holding his breath? She couldn't tear her eyes away from his. The golden orbs that haunted her dreams softened as they looked down at her intently. A small smile grazed his lips. A warm hand rose and gently stroked her cheek.

"It was too late, Katara..." he mumbled as finger tips traced her lips."We couldn't stop it in time..."

"I know..."

"I love you."

Katara's eyes fluttered closed. How long had she been waiting to hear those words? How many nights did she listen to the rain and heard his voice laced among the pitter patter, whispering those words to her. Even though she never had to hear it from him. The words would sound strange coming from his lips, her mind had argued. The Fire Lord would never admit that he loved you. He loves his country.

Yet as the fireworks lit up the sky and the joyous sounds of his people sounded from below, she couldn't help but feel that it was right. And that night, everyone was celebrating for them.

Katara smiled. "I know..." Tears rimmed her eyes and she blinked the foolish dampness away. Her hands rose and cupped his face, bringing him closer to her. "I know."

Then warm lips sealed over hers.

* * *

 

"What is going on here?" Iroh gasped as he opened the doors to the covered pathway that lead to the royal quarters. Standing, or rather piled, in front of him were Suki and Toph. They were grabbing on to Sokka, who seemed to be crawling his way to the doors.

"Sokka! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Suki yelled. "But if you don't stop, you leave me no choice!"

"What are you all doing?" Iroh asked, his eyes still widen and unsure of what he was witnessing.

"Iroh!" Toph stated as she heard his voice. She paused and her grip loosened. Sokka felt the pressure leave his left side and let out a triumphant yell as he struggled to stand up.

He reached for the door when a flame flew from behind him. Sokka let out a scream as he whirled around. Iroh stood there, looking at the group with confusion. "Would somebody please tell me what is going on here?" The old general asked, frowning. "Why are you trying to get into the royal quarters?"

"Because you're perverted nephew is in there with my sister!" Sokka exclaimed.

Iroh looked genuinely surprised. "Zuko?" He asked. "With Katara?" His eyes widened and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see..."

"What do you mean?" Sokka shouted. Suki finally let him go, seeing as how Zuko's Uncle was now there. "Do you know what they could be doing in there?" He gasped, pointing to the royal quarters.

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping?"

Sokka threw his arms in the air and let out a frustrated cry. "Katara! No!" He sobbed. His mind whirled.  _ I've failed my father! I can never look him in the eye again! I can't believe I let my own sister... I can't even think about it! _

"Sokka, what are you talking about?" Iroh sighed. "A guard told me your sister had left on the flying bison a while ago."

There was a pause. "What?" Sokka looked up sharply from his little hole of despair.

"Yes," Iroh nodded. "That was why I why I was coming to find you. Your father was looking for you and your sister. The Avatar would've come himself if he wasn't surrounded by dignitaries vying for his attention."

"Then...so...they're not in Zuko's bedroom?" Sokka asked. Iroh nodded once more.

"Unless I missed something," Iroh told him.

"Then how do you explain this?" Sokka asked. He grabbed Katara's discarded outer coat and waved it in front of the old man's face.

"That is Katara's coat."

"Exactly!" Sokka stated. "And you know what it means, don't you?"

"That she got hot and took it off," Iroh replied calmly "That is what most people do when they get hot."

Sokka growled and Suki rolled her eyes. "I told you, Sokka! Lord Zuko is probably wandering the courtyard as we speak! So Katara took Appa for a midnight ride? Big deal! She's flown Appa a lot!"

"Actually..." Iroh trailed off. He looked at Sokka and smiled. "I can't find Zuko either. Have you seen him?"

Suki and Sokka's eyes widened. Slowly their faces turned towards the sky with wonder. "Katara...with Zuko...on Appa?" His eyes glazed over. He began walking pass the group and Toph called out.

"Snoozles! Where do you think you're going?"

"To the stables!" Sokka growled. "They have to come back some time..." He added under his breath.

"Sokka...I hate to do this to you..." Suki said as she pulled one of her fans out. "But it's for your own good." The young Water Tribe warrior didn't hear her as he kept walking. Two steps to the hall, he felt something blunt hit him in the head and then everything went black.

* * *

 

Appa lurched and Katara let out a yelp. Zuko rolled off of her, running his hand through his hair as Katara struggled to sit up. "We weren't doing anything, Appa!" she told the beast. The bison merely snorted with disbelief. "We're not!"

She lifted her hand and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry," Zuko murmured as he sat up beside her and leaned forward to examine her head. When Appa lurched, she had hit her head on the saddle. "I got carried away."

_ You got carried away? _ She looked over at his clothes. His robes were wrinkled from where she had been holding on to him. Clumps formed in certain areas where her hands had grabbed on. His belts and sashes around his waist were loose, and his hair was now destroyed. Still, it felt nice between her fingers. "You look terrible."

He rolled his eyes and began straightening his robes. "You're not looking much better." He retorted. He glanced over at her. Her inner layer of clothes had been loosed and her hair had fallen apart. She was now trying to collect all the little stones that had once decorated her hair. As her eyes scanned the saddle, he could see her still swollen lips and the healthy pink flush on her face. He smirked at the surge of pride, knowing that  _ he _ had made her look so completely ravished.

What a difference five minutes of kissing on top of a giant flying bison made. He tightened his belts one last time and began fixing his hair. He sat on top of the bison, concentrating on putting the top knot back into place as he watched the fireworks. Beside him, Katara slipped her hair stones into her pocket and began smoothing out her hair. There was no way she'd get it back into the elegant bun she had earlier.

Zuko watched her straighten her dress the best that she could. Her inner layer of clothing was thinner than the coat she had been wearing and he wasn't surprised when she shivered. He pinned the Fire Lord emblem back into his hastily tied top knot and reached over for her. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and bring her back.

"Zuko, I'm trying to fix my dress-"

"What you should've done was bring your coat," Zuko frowned. "You would think that flying on this animal so much; you would know how cold it gets."

She cringed, remembering her abandoned coat. "We should get back soon. I should get it before it gets picked up by someone."

"It'll be fine in the garden," Zuko assured her. He pulled her back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her body as she sat between his legs. As Appa slowly flew over the capital, the two watched the fireworks in front of them. He felt Katara nestle closer to him and he smiled softly. He lowered his head and whispered breathily in her ear. "I knew you were cold."

Katara nodded her head, but shivered as his hot breath wisped past the sensitive skin of her neck. She closed her eyes and raised her hands, placing them on top of his arms. "Your Uncle's fireworks are nice...how long are they?"

"Fireworks can take up to an hour here," he replied. "There haven't been fireworks here since my father came into power." He added.

"No wonder everyone is so happy," Katara smiled as she watched the colorful explosions. Her hands squeezed his arms. "You're bringing back things that they missed...helping make this country what it once was before the war...I knew you'd be a great Fire Lord."

His arms tightened around her body and she felt his chin rest against her shoulder. "Not yet..." he murmured, distracted."Katara..." he said in her ear. "Stay with me."

She tensed up. "Zuko..."

"Stay with me and give me time," Zuko told her, his voice almost pleading with her. "Just wait a few years, Katara. Until I've rebuilt this nation. Let me prove to them that I'm a competition Fire Lord. Let me shut up all the nobles and officials who question me. Just give me time to do that."

"And then what?" Katara asked. "That could take years, Zuko...maybe even a lifetime."

"Just give me time," Zuko pressed. He tilted his face and buried his face in her shoulder. "Let me show them that I am the great Fire Lord you believe me to be. And then they cannot object."

Katara felt her heart skip a beat. She held in a breath as her hands clutched his arms against her chest. "Object to what...?" Her voice was trembling. She was almost afraid to ask.

Zuko shifted behind her. One arm loosed around her and a warm, calloused hand gently grasped her chin. He turned her towards him and met her large blue eyes with his gold ones. "I am the Fire Lord," he began seriously. "I know that rebuilding a nation requires sacrifices. And I  _ will _ rebuild this nation. But I've decided. I won't sacrifice you," Her eyes widened and he leaned forward, grazing his lips over hers. "Please stay with me, Katara."

* * *

 

It was late. All the guests from his celebration should've already left or have retired to the guest rooms that had been provided. From what he could see, the amount of guards outside had lessened in favor of guarding the inside of the palace.

"Can you take us down without killing us?" Zuko asked Appa as he cradled Katara's sleeping body against him. The bison snorted and slowly began his descent.

They landed carefully in the middle of the court yard where they left. From the saddle, Zuko carefully slid Katara off his lap and placed her down. He tucked his outer robes around her body to keep her warm as he climbed over the saddle and slid to the ground on Appa's tail.

There weren't any guards in the area and he made a mental note to assign more guards when he had the chance. Although, he was glad no one was there this time. Quietly, he walked over to the gates that lead to the stables and pulled open the wooden doors. He looked up at Appa and motioned for him to enter. Gingerly, the bison moved through the court yard and into the stables, as if knowing he was carrying precious cargo.

As soon as Appa was inside, Zuko closed the gates and lead him back to the area where he had been resting.

"Thanks." the Fire Lord murmured. He patted one of Appa's legs and then climbed up to retrieve Katara. As he got back on to the saddle, he slowed his movements, trying to make the least amount of noise possible in order to avoid waking her.

Silently, he knelt down beside her. For a moment, he merely watched her sleep. She didn't say yes. But she didn't say no, either. She merely told him she needed to think. Her request was fine with him. He didn't know if he could take her answer right then, anyway.

So they had spent the last few hours without a word spoken between them. All he needed was her in his arms and the reassurance that no matter what would happen; he had that moment with her. She had taken solace in his arms, leaning against him and occasionally burying her face against his neck. They both missed the comforting silence of each other's presence. Then, about an hour ago, Katara had fallen asleep. She mumbled a 'goodnight, Zuko' and he smiled. He wouldn't mind hearing that every night for the rest of his life. He had Appa fly around a bit longer just to make sure she was sleeping soundly.

He didn't want to wake her when they landed. Zuko looked around the area. Appa settled in to sleep, curling his legs beneath him. They were in an area filled with animals and he rubbed his head. He was tired and emotionally drained. It had taken all his strength not to fall asleep while they were still in the air...  _ Just a quick nap... _ He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her body securely, then let himself drown in sleep.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

In the far reaches of sleep, she heard noises. They were short and muffled and she wasn't sure what exactly they were noises of. But they didn't matter. Her mind was elsewhere. She had lost herself in his lips. They were soft and warm. She hadn't expected them to be so full, either, but they were. And he knew how to use them. A small smile graced her face.

He had asked her to stay. She remembered his words clearly spoken in her ears as is hot breath tickled her skin. She told him she loved him. He told her he loved her. And that he wanted her to stay with him. Oh, how her heart yearned to say yes. To tell him that she wanted to stay and be with him and live happily ever after. Just like those fairy tales Gran-Gran used to tell her. Like most little girls, she wanted her fairy tale to come true. Desperately. But then there was the realistic side.

She was fifteen...sixteen very soon. And that mature, realistic side told her that she couldn't stay with him. It would only cause him more trouble and he was already neck deep with problems of his own he had to deal with. She didn't want him to waste energy on her when it could be diverted to his people and his nation. In the furthest depths of her soul, she wished that there was a middle ground. A compromise of some sort that would allow her to be with him without bringing the entire stigma that came with a waterbender peasant being with the Fire Lord.

Her heart nearly burst the night before, when Zuko told her that their middle ground, their compromise, would be  _ time _ . He had asked not only for her to stay, but to give him  _ time _ . Time to rebuild his nation and earn the respect and loyalty of his people. Time to assert himself as the Fire Lord, a man unquestioned and revered. Time to show the world that his choices were not the rash decisions of a teenager just drunk on power, but of a born leader struggling for the good of his nation.

He wanted time to become  _ great _ .

She wanted to give him that time. She would give him all the time he needed to become great, but reality wouldn't. There was always a chance that the time he needed would stretch into a lifetime. She couldn't stand in the wings and wait for him, no matter how much she wanted to. She loved him too much to throw his life away on a country bumpkin girl like her. She knew enough in her near sixteen years of life to know that for a monarchy to continue, they needed heirs.

Would his people accept a child born out of a firebender and a waterbender? They hadn't even accepted her. How could she bring a child into a world where people didn't understand? A few years wouldn't change the minds of thousands of people. There will always be those that oppose them.

Then again...time changed many things. Just maybe, with time, she could be with him. And it would work. Could she risk it? There was a chance in a few years he would be an established leader and his choice wouldn't be despised by the greater Fire Nation populous. And in that time, she would work to gain their acceptance. She would do what she could to bring peace to a people that for a hundred years lived in the shadow of a war they were fueling. No matter how she looked into it, she knew it was a chance. Perhaps the only one they would ever get.

Katara made her decision. She would stay with him and they would keep their relationship a secret until he had acquired greatness within his nation that would allow his people to tolerate her being at his side. She would give him the time he needed. It would take years and be frustrating pretending...but it might be there only chance.

She snuggled deeper into the arms that held her, relishing the heat of a body beside her that her every curve melted against.  _ I will stay and give you time, Zuko... _ she thought to herself as a carefree numbness of sleep over took her once more.  _ But I will do whatever I can to protect you if time cannot. _

* * *

 

Iroh inhaled the crisp morning air. He loved the fresh, clean smell of the dawn. He stretched his arms and back, loosening up his cramped muscles. Even though he had stayed up quite late, if only to see the last of the guests out, he didn't feel at all tired. He had gone straight to bed and had a good, restful sleep.

He reached out and pulled his robe on, intent on having breakfast and then getting a few practice rounds of Pai Sho in before he played a 'friendly' game with Master Pakku. He chuckled to himself. So the other old man wanted a rematch, did he? Well, Iroh was more than ready to take him on.

The old general walked through the palace. In the early morning hours it was always quiet. He liked to take walks during that time, but knew he had to be especially quiet that particular morning. Many of the guests from the other countries were staying at the palace and he wanted to make sure that they all got some rest. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Had Zuko gotten some rest? He knew that his nephew went for a late night flight with Katara, but he didn't know when they had returned.

His disappearance had caused some worry amongst the guests. Iroh had spent a quite some time assuring everyone he was fine and was speaking to some old friends. He was lucky that Sokka and those two girls had been gone so long. Everyone assumed the Fire Lord had gone to talk to them. When it got late enough, he said that the Fire Lord had retired for the evening. While many nobleman and dignitaries were disappointed, there was not much they could do. Iroh then spent the rest of the night seeing them off.

He smiled slightly; pleased that at least Zuko had a good time the night before. A sly grin spread across his wrinkled face as he remembered the stunned breathless look on Zuko's face when he saw Katara. He was so busy taking her in, he didn't even realize his Uncle had slipped away. Iroh chuckled to himself. The boy had to learn to talk to women better.

Iroh made a mental note to sit down and have a 'talk' with Zuko. Maybe then he wouldn't look like a fish drowning in air, with his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide, the next time he saw a beautiful young maiden. As he made his way through the palace, he saw two servants rushing across the hall. Curious, he looked down the direction they were going. The two had stopped to talk to another servant, whose eyes grew large and then joined them in running.

The Dragon of the West casually followed them, seemingly unnoticed as he kept a good distance away. He rounded the corner and saw several more palace servants rushing in that direction. Even a few guards. Now he was very curious. Iroh followed them until he found himself by one of the smaller courtyards, just before the stable.

At the front gate, at least a dozen or more servants were trying to peer into the small space between the barely opened gates. They were murmuring something amongst themselves. Gasps of disbelief and wistful sighs of content were also heard.

"Hou Xi found them sleeping this morning when he went to clean the stables," one maid said in a low voice. "He didn't know what to do so he went to tell the head stable hand. Fong didn't believe him until he came in!"

"Did he wake them?" one maid gasped. Iroh's eyebrows furrowed. Did two servants fall asleep in the stables? He smiled slightly. Last time he heard of that happening, twins were born later that year. Ah...love...

"No, no...He was too afraid to!" the first maid whispered. "Everyone knows how the Fire Lord adores Lady Katara!"

Iroh's eyes went wide. Zuko...Katara...sleeping together...in the stables? The word 'scandal' seemed to echo in the old man's head. "I heard she was so lovely last night," the second maid sighed. "I wish I wasn't working in the kitchen. I would've loved to see her dressed up. My husband said he saw her taking the Avatar's beast out while he was on duty. She had her hair up...it must be how a Water Tribe princess look like."

Iroh decided it was time to butt in. He stepped closer to the group. "Actually, a Water Tribe princess wears her hair in more elaborate designs."

"Really?" one of the maids asked curiously. She turned around and her mouth dropped. "General Iroh!"

Everyone who was standing before him seemed to turn around and stare at him as one. Fear seemed to grip them all as the friendly old man stood there, a frown on his face. "What is going on here?" he asked, despite already having heard the sordid details from the maid.

"General Iroh," an old stable hand said as he squeezed through the group. "Forgive me, General Iroh! I did not mean to disturb you."

"You are not disturbing me, Fong. Tell me what is going on," Iroh instructed. "What did you find?"

"One of my young stable hands cleans the stables in the morning. When he entered, he found the Avatar's spirit beast sleeping with his saddle on. When he went to remove it, he found..." He trailed off hesitantly. Iroh gave him an encouraging nod of his head. Fong swallowed nervously. "He fond Lord Zuko sleeping in the saddle with Lady Katara."

Iroh's eyes widened slightly. So it was true... Quickly, he asserted control. He stood up straight and looked at the crowds. "Make sure this does not get out," he told them in a stern voice. "If I find out that any one of you spread this, I will make sure you will never work again!" he announced. A gasp went through the crowd. "What are you still doing here?" he barked. "Get back to work!"

Like a flock of pigeons, they disbursed without another word. The guards returned to their posts and the servants back to the palace, leaving Iroh and the old head stable hand by the door. "General Iroh," Fong said nervously. "What should we do about the Fire Lord?"

"Go and speak to your stable hands here. Make sure none of them speak a word of this to anyone!" Iroh ordered. "I will take care of the Fire Lord." Fong bowed deeply and quickly scurried off. Iroh looked back at the gates before him and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

He slipped into the gates and closed them behind him. Quietly, he made his way over to Appa, who was still sitting, but awake. He gently patted the beast with reassurance before he climbed up Appa's tail. Iroh took one more deep breath. Then he peered over side of the saddle. Immediately, he released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in.

Katara lay curled on her side, her long brown hair spread out around her as she used Zuko's arm as a pillow. He was right behind her, also on his side. Her body melted against his perfectly. She was wrapped neatly in Zuko's over robes, probably because she had gotten cold without her over coat. Zuko's other arm was nestled around her waist and folded up at the elbow so that his forearm was resting against her stomach. His hair didn't seem too unkempt.

But they were fully clothed and to Iroh that's what mattered. It would've been a scandalous affair if people were to find out that they were both naked after a night of only Agni knew what. And then the Avatar might want to have his bison's saddle burned. Regardless, the two were sleeping innocently and Iroh let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Without another thought, Iroh climbed over the side of the saddle and approached the young couple. He knew that word would spread quickly throughout the palace servants about their Fire Lord and everyone's favorite waterbender. Even though he had threatened them, he knew it wouldn't keep them quiet. In a few hours, the entire palace would be bustling with the news. They could deny it, but that would only fuel the rumors of a secret affair. The nobles would over hear. So would the dignitaries who were staying with them.

Including the Water Tribe. He could only imagine how Katara's brother would react. Murderous rage might be an understatement. And then there was her beloved father. He probably wouldn't like the knowledge that his daughter, his youngest and under marriage aged child, spent the night sleeping beside the Fire Lord. As innocent as it was. After all, this wasn't just a camping trip that included the watchful eye of her overprotective brother.

Truly, there was no getting out of this one. The only thing to do was to come up with a plan on how to deal with it. But the first step was first. He had to wake them up. For a moment, he mulled over a way to wake them as gently as he could. Iroh decided to wake up Zuko first. He crouched by his nephew's side and put his hands on his shoulder.

"Zuko," he began as he shook them. All he received was a snort. Iroh frowned. "Zuko! Wake up!" He said, a little louder, this time shaking Zuko.

Golden eyes flashed open and blinked rapidly. The young Fire Lord looked up at his Uncle, surprised to see him there. "Uncle...what are you doing in my room?"

_ Perhaps they were drunk... _ Iroh shook his head. "Look again, nephew. Does this look like your room to you?"

He held his arms out and Zuko looked around wearily. As his eyes adjusted to the light pouring in from the sides of the stable were Appa rested, Zuko's eyes widened. He shifted his body and felt a heavy weight on his arm. He turned his head and saw long brown hair tangled over his arm. "Oh, no..."

His voice and movements seemed to awaken her. Katara let out a little mumble and blinked slowly. She cringed at the light pouring in. "Zuko...?" He couldn't help but feel a little pleased that she had called out for him first thing.

"I'm right here, Katara." he said softly. He carefully helped her sit up. Katara slowly looked around, her nose wrinkling as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are we in the  _ stables _ ?"

"I'm afraid so," Iroh said. She turned her head and her eyes widened. "I'm sure you can explain," he said quickly. Katara's hands had shot down to her makeshift blanket and brought it up to her still covered chest. "But we must get you both out of here."

"What time is it?" Zuko asked as he began to stand up.

"Just after dawn."

"Does anyone else know?" Katara asked in a shaky voice. Zuko reached down and helped her stand. He took his outer robe and kept it around her shoulders.

Iroh looked hesitant, but he nodded. "A stable hand found you two here," He began as they started their climb down the giant bison. "He informed Fong, the head stable hand. Word got out and at a dozen or so guards and palace servants know."

Zuko gritted his teeth and swore. Katara's eyes widened with horror. This wasn't what they wanted. This wasn't time. "What did you tell them?" Zuko asked.

"I told them not to spread it around. However, I do not know how long they have known and how else they have told," Iroh admitted with a frown. "I'm afraid that you cannot just say it is a rumor with that may witnesses."

"What are we going to do?" Katara gasped. "Everyone will find out in a matter of time!"

"Katara, calm down," Zuko told her. He kept one arm securely around her shoulder, keeping her close to him. "It'll be all right."

"No, it won't," Katara stated, without a doubt. She shook her head numbly. "It's too early, Zuko..." she whispered as Iroh lead them out through one of the side gates of the stables. The implications of what would happen when the rumors spread flooded her. There would be no way to deny it...tears rimmed her eyes. "It's too soon..."

* * *

 

"Katara!" The doors to Iroh's private study and library were opened by a dark haired, brown skinned man. Blue eyes immediately zoned in to the young Water Tribe woman sitting on a chair. Iroh ushered the couple into his study and told them to stay there. He then went and personally woke up Suki, Aang, and Toph.

He explained the situation, wanting them to hear the truth before exaggerated rumors could reach their ears. As soon as they found out, Suki ran to get Katara a new set of clothes. Toph and Aang followed Iroh downstairs to his study and found Katara huddled in a ball in one large seat, crying as if it were the end of the world. Zuko was trying his best to comfort her from the side. He was holding her hand, but she turned away from him.

It hurt him to watch her as she was; unresponsive and in pain, completely lost in her own thoughts. However, the moment Toph and Aang entered, she lifted her head and ran to them, mumbling 'too soon' and 'too early' between broke sobs. Toph immediately demanded to know what exactly had happened. When Suki arrived with clothes for Katara, she went with to a smaller, connecting room to change. Zuko explained how he had fallen asleep the night before after a landing.

"It was completely innocent," Zuko told them sternly. "We talked, watched fireworks and flew around. Katara fell asleep and then I fell asleep next to her. We didn't do anything wrong."

"Calm down," Aang assured him. "We're not accusing you of anything, Zuko. We just want to know what's going on."

"That still doesn't explain why she's crying." Toph snapped viciously. Zuko's face was frozen in a mask on frustration and refused to grimace at the girl's statement.

"She's crying because she knows what will happen once this gets out," Iroh told them. "Zuko is the Fire Lord. How would he look if people found out she slept with him, in a stable of all places, innocently or not?"

"And people will always believe the worst." Zuko frowned.

"And Katara us a single maiden. She is a great waterbender and a hero of the war, but she is still an unmarried maiden. Not even sixteen yet. Think about her reputation." Iroh added. Zuko closed his eyes tightly. How could he have been so stupid?

"I don't understand," Aang said. "We used to fall asleep on Appa all the time."

"This is different, Twinkle Toes," Toph told him. "This is the Fire Lord and a Water Tribe girl sleeping  _ alone, together _ . Not a bunch of us camping. Everyone will think that something is going on."

"But something  _ is _ going on!" Aang said. He turned to look at Zuko. "Isn't there?"

Zuko's jaw locked. His eyes narrowed into slits and he glared at Aang. "That is none of your business." he spat out venomously.

"Zuko," Iroh frowned disapprovingly. "Do not snap at them. They only want to help."

Zuko let out a low growl and leaned back against his chair, his hands digging into the fabric of the arm rests. "At this point, I don't know," Zuko hissed. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

The side door opened and Suki walked out with her arm around Katara's shoulders. The waterbender's shoulders were hunched over and her face tired and worn. As they emerged, Zuko stood up from his chair, wanting to reach for her, but at the same time, afraid she would push him away. Aang and Toph looked up from where they were standing.

"Katara, are you okay?" Toph asked cautiously when no one said anything.

A weak smile graced Katara's lips and she gave them a small nod. "I'm fine..."

"Do you want to sit down?" Zuko offered. She looked up at him and nodded. Suki carefully lead her over to Zuko's chair and helped her sit down. She then went with Toph to get Katara's father. The waterbender sat silently in the chair, unsure of how her father would react. She didn't think he would be angry...but still...

Zuko sat on the arm of the chair, one hand unconsciously stroking her hair as Katara stared sadly at the low table before them. Aang fidgeted in his seat and Iroh sat at his desk. The young Avatar looked at his closest friend as she sat in front of him. He hesitated before he spoke.

"What's going to happen?" Katara raised her head and looked at Aang. Her eyes saddened more so and he immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

"No, Aang. That's okay," Katara assured him softly. "That's why we're here...we have to figure out what is going to happen when word of what happened spreads."

"When the nobles find out, they will want to talk to Zuko and find out his relationship with Katara," Iroh explained. "There is a possibility that they will protest."

"Possibility?" Zuko scoffed bitterly. "It's more like a sure thing."

"But you guys didn't do anything wrong!" Aang insisted.

"We know that, Aang," Katara told him. She leaned forward, covering her face with her hands. "But the rest of the world won't be as understanding."

"Katara..." Zuko trailed off. He looked down at her, ashamed. "I'm sorry...I should've taken you to your room."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm the one who decided to take a quick nap," Zuko hissed, frustrated. "And look where it go us!"

They heard footsteps rushing to the room and then the door burst open. Hakoda looked as if he'd come straight out of bed and had just throw own some acceptable clothes before he left his room. His hair was still a bit mangled from sleep. He called out for his daughter and skidded to a stop as he saw her.

"Katara..." he repeated quietly. The young waterbender turned her head away, embarrassed. She never thought she would have to face her father regarding nightly activities. Even if nothing happened, it was still awkward.

"Dad...I-"

"Katara, I heard from the servants," Hakoda said as he rushed to his daughter. "Before I say anything else I want to hear it from you. What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Katara insisted. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you hear from the servants?"

Hakoda looked away, unable to tell her exactly what he heard. "Forget about the lies you've heard from the servants," Zuko snapped, annoyed. "Katara and I fell asleep on the bison's saddle after we returned from watching fireworks."

"Fully clothed, I might add." Iroh piped from his desk. Zuko shot him a glare.

Hakoda looked up. "Is this true?" he asked his daughter. Katara nodded. Hakoda let out a sigh of relief and pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. "When I heard what they were saying..." He trailed off and looked at Zuko, an unsure expression on his face.

"I told you," Zuko growled as he sat up and began pacing the room. "Everyone always assumes the worst."

"Dad, if you heard from the servants, does that mean that you didn't see Suki and Toph?" Katara asked. "They were supposed to find you."

"I met them in the halls and they told me where to find you," Hakoda replied. "However, your brother-"

"Let me go!" Sokka's growled from outside the doors and Katara groaned.

"Sokka, I swear, I will hit you with the fan again!" Suki threatened. There were sounds of struggling.

"That was  _ you _ ?"

"Toph!" Suki shouted. They felt a small tremor beneath them and suddenly, Sokka's muffled voice could be heard. A second later, Suki entered the room, looking ruffled and out of breath. "Um...we stopped him."

"Where is he?" Aang asked. He walked over to the door and looked outside. Toph was standing next to a block of stone that had Sokka's voice coming from it. "Oh..."

"Bring him inside," Hakoda said. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything."

Zuko snorted. "Like he  _ can _ do anything..." Toph held her hands out and moved the stone cell carrying Sokka into the study. Suki closed the door behind her. The blind earthbender lowered one of her hands and part of the stone cell lowered, just enough to reveal Sokka's eyes. Unfortunately, Zuko was the first thing he saw.

"You bas-"

"Sokka!" Hakoda said sternly. He moved and stood in front of his son. "Have some respect! Now is not the time." Zuko felt some of his anxiety leave. He had been worried that Katara's father would not approve. Although there was nothing to disapprove of.

"But dad he...he..." Sokka began desperately.

"Nothing happened," Hakoda assured him. "They fell asleep on Appa because they were tried. That is all."

"Tired? Tired from what?" the young man in the stone cell demanded rather vocally.

"We were talking, Sokka!" Katara snapped. "Will you stop it! All we did last night was talk!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sokka asked. "What did you talk about?"

The room went quiet. Katara's eyes looked away and Zuko glanced down at her. The other teenagers and two adults looked at the two curiously. Zuko crossed his arms. "They were personal issues."

"It doesn't matter," Katara frowned as her hands clenched at her sides. "Once everyone hears about what the servants saw at the stables, it won't matter." Behind her chair, Zuko stiffened. His eyes shot back down to her. For a moment, he forgot who else was in the room. His face softened to a look of sadness, disbelief, and horror.

"Katara..." he began softly, but Iroh cut him off.

"It is only a matter of time before the nobles find out," Iroh frowned. "Before Katara left, there were already rumors of a relationship between her and Zuko. I have heard nobles talking about it. They were not happy with the rumors then, but now that there is something more concrete, they will be displeased."

"Displeased?" Sokka snorted indignantly. "Why? Is my sister not good enough for their stupid Fire Lord?"

"Sokka!" Hakoda scolded. "That is enough!"

"Sokka, please try to understand. There are differences between the two that the rest of the nation might not be ready to accept," Iroh explained. "There are class differences as well as issues in the country of origin. Traditionally, Fire Lords and other members of the royal family only engaged with other nobility within the Fire Nation."

"With all the change happening around them, their nation needs all the stability it can get," Hakoda added. "And they will look to their leaders for stability. Anything that Lord Zuko will do that is outside of what was traditionally done by Fire Lord will be seen as radical change. The people, and especially the nobility, will not stand for it."

"Accusations will start," Iroh continued. "Because he is still young and new to the throne, Zuko's relationship to Katara will be questioned by the nobility. They will think he's being irrational and maybe even question his ability to rule."

"They also have personal reasons," Zuko interjected. He walked over to the window and looked outside with a scowl on his face. "They want their daughters to become the Fire Lady. If I choose someone they disagree with..." He trailed off.

From her seat, Katara closed her eyes and balled herself up. "What are you going to do?" Aang asked.

"We can deny it," Katara stated simply. Zuko didn't flinch. "But no one will believe us."

"Then let me change the question," Hakoda said. "What do you  _ want _ to do?" His daughter and the Fire Lord both looked at him. "It is a difficult question. For both of you. Take your time in answering."

"Hakoda is right," Iroh agreed. "It will take some time before the word reaches the ears of the nobles. Until then, you two should think about what you want to do."

"Toph, let Sokka out," Hakoda instructed. The young earthbender lowered the stone slabs that jailed Sokka. "Katara, come...we'll escort you to your room."

Katara nodded and stood up. Slowly, she walked forward and was flanked by her father and Sokka. Suki gathered her clothes from the night before, unknowing taking Zuko's outer robes in the pile, and followed behind them. Before they opened the door, Katara stopped.

"Deny it." Katara stated strongly.

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he turned away. "There's no use. You know they won't believe us-"

"No," Katara cut him off. She turned around and looked at him with determined eyes. "Until we find out what we're going to do, deny that we have any relation other than that we are friends. If they mention the stables, tell them exactly what happened. Whether they choose to believe it or not is up to them, but I don't want you to lie to your people, Zuko."

The young Fire Lord gritted his teeth tightly. "Let's go, Katara." Suki said softly. The Water Tribe members and the Kyoshi Warrior left the room.

The door closed behind them and Aang and Toph looked at the two firebenders. "Now what?" Toph asked.

Iroh looked up at his nephew and studied the emotions raging through his face. "Now, we wait."

* * *

 

"Mai!" Ty Lee bounced on the edge of her friend's bed. She had insisted she spend the night in Mai's room at the palace, if only to catch up. Her circus was planted on the outskirts of the capital for a series of performances for the next week and a half. In the meantime, Ty Lee wanted to visit her friend. "Mai, wake up! I heard something!"

"Then block their chi flow." Mai grumbled. She didn't move and kept her eyes closed.

"It's not that!" Ty Lee said excitedly. "I went to get breakfast and one of the old kitchen ladies saw me. She was really nice and remembered me and asked what I was doing and how I liked the circus. Anyway, while we were talking, she told me that they found Zuko with a girl at the stables!"

Mai froze. Zuko was with a girl at the stables? That was...unlike him. Unconsciously, she reached up and clutched her hand against her chest. Strange. She felt it twisting inside of her as a dull ache spread through her body.

"That's nice." she replied in her usual monotone voice.

"And you know who it is?" Ty Lee asked excitedly. When Mai didn't react, Ty Lee told her. "The Water Tribe girl! Her name's Katara."

_ I know what her name is... _ Mai nodded and finally opened her eyes. "Great. Now will you leave me so I can change?"

"Sure!" Ty Lee beamed a smile. "Meet me outside and we can go get you some breakfast! You don't have instruction today, right?"

"I have a free day."

"Great!" Ty Lee giggled and bounced out the door. "We can spend the whole day together!" Mai merely gave her a nod as the girl closed the door behind her.

Slowly, Mai sat up in bed. She looked at the room she had been provided. It was a standard guest suite in the part of the palace that Azula had once told her housed women from noble families who were there to learn, just like she was. Only, back then, they were also there for the Fire Lord to pick a wife from.

The red sheets slipped off her body and she stood up. She began untying her long black hair from its bindings. So the rumors were true about Zuko and the waterbender. Mai felt her chest tighten at the thought and frowned. She had a crush on Zuko since she discovered that not all boys were icky; at the ripe age of six. It was a sunny afternoon and she had a playdate with Azula. They had been playing in one of the numerous gardens when she first caught sight of him.

From then on, she would always look forward to her play dates with Azula, if only to catch a glimpse of her older brother. Zuko had always been a nice boy. He was gentle and protective of those weaker than him. Azula had seen it as a weakness, but Mai would never voice her opinion. Zuko was strong in a different way. She used to fantasize becoming his Fire Lady.

Now she snorted at the very idea. She knew it would never happen the moment she heard that Zuko had been banished. Since then, she had tried to get rid of her childish crush. It was almost gone, too, until she saw him again. His hair short, the blaring scar on his face, and dressed in the rags of an Earth Kingdom peasant. He looked so different, yet at the same time, even more attractive. Of course, she hid it as best as she could from Azula.

It was fine for the other two to tease her about her childhood crush on the banished prince, but if Azula found out Mai still harbored some feelings for him...who knew what she would have done? And while deep down, she didn't want to hurt him and bared no real malice to the Avatar and his friends, she hunted them down.

Mai stood over a basin in the bathroom that was filled with water. She looked down at her reflection and glared. She hated the way she looked. Sure, tall and slender wasn't bad, but her eyes were perpetually dull and unexpressive. Her entire personality had centered on her narrow eyes. They weren't big and round and innocent like Ty Lee's or deceptive and seductive like Azula's. At the most, her eyes were narrow and perceptive, calm and determined.

Her father said it was a sign she was a strong woman. Perhaps, but she'd seen other strong young women with better eyes. Like the waterbender. Jealousy bubbled inside of her at the thought of the Water Tribe girl. She was a hero, a gifted bender, and now had Zuko's heart. She had lived an exciting life with the Avatar and she was two years younger than Mai. She had the freedom to lose herself in her emotions and live her life freely without the constraint of class status.

May that was what Zuko liked about her. She was different.

Mai shook her head and shoved her hands into the water. She began washing her face and preparing for the day, trying to ignore the hurt in her chest. She didn't want to acknowledge it as heart break. There was no reason she should feel her heartbreaking...she had no claim to Zuko and he was free to love whoever he pleased. Besides, it was an old crush...

And frankly, if it were a choice between her peers and the Water Tribe girl, she would've chosen the Water Tribe girl. Anyone who could block her attacks deserved respect, after all. She opened the door and found Ty Lee doing a handstand by her door.

"Ready?" Mai asked calmly. Ty Lee beamed a bright smile and stood right side up.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 

Iroh stood in under an overhang of the palace, just before a small courtyard. Zuko was in front of him, letting out his emotions through practice. Sweat dripped down his body as his face remained a mask of concentration. Flames flew from his hands and feet with every step he took. It was fiery dance of power and energy he was trying to release. Zuko had been out there for hours and hadn't eaten anything. Iroh was beginning to worry.

He remembered the conversation he had with his nephew earlier that day, after Avatar Aang and the earthbender left them alone in the room. Zuko was silent for a few minutes, his mind going over all the scenarios he could come up with.

"Uncle," he finally began in a low voice. "You said you would support my decisions."

"And I will." Iroh assured him.

The young Fire Lord closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I asked her to stay with me," A pair of golden eyes met Iroh's and searched his face for a reaction. The old general sat there, silently mulling over the decision. He was surprised, but at the same time, not. Katara and her friends were a good influence on Zuko. They gave him a sense of family and community Zuko never really had outside of his Uncle and mother. It wasn't surprising that Zuko wanted that. "And for time."

Iroh's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Time?"

Zuko moved away from the window. "I asked her to stay with me and give me time to assert myself as the Fire Lord. I thought that if could just prove to the Fire Nation and all those that question me that I was a great Fire Lord, they would accept, or at the very least tolerate, my choice in wife."

Iroh's face softened. "You know that is not a fool proof plan."

"But it was a chance," Zuko understood that much. He turned away from his Uncle and stared out the window. "It was the only chance I could give us...and I ruined it because  _ I _ fell asleep!" He scoffed bitterly. "Agni...I'm such a fool."

"Zuko, you are no fool. You were just tired," Iroh assured him. "You did not know it was going to happen.  _ You can't help it _ ." he stressed. Zuko closed his eyes and shook his head.

"She never gave me an answer," he told the old man. "She asked for time to think about it and I agreed."

"The older she gets, the more cautious she is," Iroh agreed. "I have noticed that she is a very mothering person. She is protective of her brother and of the Avatar in her own way."

"I know that," Zuko frowned. "And I know what she's going to say now. Now that all of this has happened!" He hissed as he threw his arms in the air.

"Do you?"

Zuko gritted his teeth. "She'll say no."

Iroh closed his eyes painfully. He could hear the hurt in his nephew's voice as he came to that conclusion. If only they hadn't been caught that morning. If only he had gotten to them first. Then perhaps there would've been a chance for them. Not then, but at a later time. When it would've been more acceptable, understood, and not brushed off by the court as simply the selfish whims of a young ruler.

The old general opened his eyes. Before him, Zuko was still fighting an opponent seen only by him. And Iroh couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

 

She felt as if she were arrested. Water Tribe members dutifully guarded the small pavilion area where they were staying. Hakoda had taken the liberty to explain his daughter's plight to the others. He didn't want them to hear things from the servants and get the wrong idea. Not only for Katara's sake, but for Zuko's.

Inside her large suite, Katara had the doors opened out to the garden in the center of the pavilion. She lay across a series of pillows, her eyes glazed over as she watched a gentle breeze blow over the water. Toph had gone with Aang to try to find out what else was being said...and to try to quell any exaggerated rumors. Sokka was fuming in the corner, still unable to believe his sister had gone off with Zuko.

Gran-Gran was sitting beside Katara, gently stroking her granddaughter's hair lovingly. Suki sat at the edge of the little porch, just outside the doors, that over the garden, fanning herself in silence.

Katara couldn't believe it. They had a chance. And it was over before it begun. It was far too early to expose their relationship. No one would accept it and once it was out in the open, it would always be rebuked. She closed her eyes. Had she ruined Zuko? Her heart sank at the thought.

She couldn't care less about her reputation. It wasn't like there were Water Tribe boys she was after. And it wasn't as if the sudden turn of events would turn boys off. Just the fact that she was a skilled waterbender who could fight already scared them off. And to her knowledge, Haru was probably the only other male who felt anything for her. Not that he mattered.

And she knew that nothing happened. Katara opened her eyes narrowed them. Even if something did, she wouldn't be ashamed. Embarrassed, maybe...especially with her father. But Zuko was the Fire Lord. She wasn't stupid. She knew how many women were after him. For a brief moment, she felt like bragging. She, a simple peasant from the small South Pole Water Tribe bagged Zuko, the attractive and powerful Fire Lord. However, it wasn't worth the aggravation it would cause her later.

Her mind drifted back to his words the night before. What would she say now? He had asked for time and before she could give it to him, they found themselves out of it. At the most, a day or two would pass before the nobles found out. Then a week or less before the rest of the city and then the nation. Katara just knew, somehow, that the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes back home and in the north would hear within the coming month.

_ Our chance is gone... _ she thought to herself. Her heart ached and she inhaled a shaky breath. She knew what she had to do. Slowly, she rose from her pile of pillows and ran her hand through her hair.

"Katara?" Suki asked quietly as she saw the girl move.

"I need to talk to Zuko." Katara stated.

"It's still early," Suki offered, even though the sun was going to set soon. "You can wait a little longer."

"No, I have to tell him," Katara insisted. "I know what we have to do."

Suki's eyes saddened. She could hear Katara's answer in the determination of her voice. "Katara..." she began. Suddenly, the door behind them sounded with a knock.

"Who's there?" Gran-Gran called out.

"It's us," The door to the side opened and Hakoda looked in. "May we come in?" Katara sat up and nodded. She watched as her father, Bato, Chief Arnook, and Master Pakku walked in.

"What's going on?" Katara asked. Her eyes crinkled as she frowned. "Do the nobles already know? Do we have to leave now?" Her blood froze at the thought.

"No, Katara," Pakku told her sternly. "It as nothing to do with that." The young waterbender looked at all of them, confused.

"Then what is it...?"

"It took us some time to decide," Arnook told her. "But we think it would be best if-"

"Wait a second," Suki said suddenly. She stood up and walked over to stay beside Katara protectively. "What do you mean  _ you think its best _ ? This is Katara and Zuko's decision!"

"Suki, hear us out," Bato told her calmly. "The Southern Water Tribe doesn't have nobility or even a heavily stratified social class system like the north. Not in over a hundred years. However, Katara has been unofficially acting as an  _ ambassador _ to the Fire Nation on our behalf."

"What are you saying?" Katara asked with narrowed eyes.

Hakoda looked hesitant. After all, she was his daughter. "If you wish to stay with the Fire Lord, we are willing to work out a marriage agreement as a pact between our two countries."

Katara's eyes widened. "Dad..." she whispered. He really did understand.

"We spoke with the Avatar about this and he supports your decision," Pakku said. "Personally, I would rather you marry another waterbender. However, no Water Tribe man will want you," He stated. Katara and Suki scowled. Gran-Gran shot her ex-fiance a deadly glare. Pakku frowned. "Let me finish," he snapped defensively. "Katara, no male waterbender will want you, but you are much too good for them. Therefore, as your Waterbending Master, I approve of the match."

"You approve of the match?" Suki asked. Was the old man serious?

"The Water Tribes have historically strict codes of conduct on marriage," Gran-Gran assured the Kyoshi Warrior. "As a pupil of a waterbender, the Master Waterbender looks at his pupil as his child. And therefore, it is proper for him to approve of a marriage."

"Oh..." Suki mused, although continued to eye Pakku suspiciously.

"Dad?" Katara asked her father hesitantly.

"As much as I would like you to return home...this is your decision, Katara," her father told her. In the corner, Sokka's mouth dropped, as if betrayed. "If you wish to stay and marry the Fire Lord, you have the blessings of the Water Tribe."

The young woman was silent. She remained seated where she was. Her head lowered, her mind lost in thought. "This is great, isn't it?" Suki gushed enthusiastically, ignoring Sokka's rolling eyes. "You can stay and be with him and-"

"I can't do it." Katara whispered.

Suki's eyes widened and from his corner, Sokka stopped rubbing his forehead. "What?" he asked.

"Why not?" Arnook asked. Katara shook her head, her eyes staring down at her hands.

"Thank you...dad, Bato..." Katara said, lifting up her head. "Chief Arnook, Master Pakku. Thank you. But I can't marry him. I can't stay here."

"Why not?" Suki asked. "This is the perfect excuse-"

"I don't want to be with him under an excuse!" Katara insisted. "This isn't a fairy tale where a simple pact between two groups will allow me to live happily ever after!"

"Katara, this could be your chance to stay with him!" Suki insisted. "And even though it's a pact, what matters is that you love him!" Suki leaned in closer and whispered. "You do love him, don't you?"

Katara closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Of course," she whispered back. She took a deep breath and stood up. "His entire life, Zuko dreamed of being the Fire Lord. Ever since he got the throne, he's been struggling to gain the respect and loyalty of his people and the acceptance and support by the nobility here! If I stay with him now, I will ruin everything he has been working for!"

"Katara, how can you say that?" Suki gasped.

"Everyone will look at me as a selfish blotch on Zuko's record. He will lose the support of the nobility, which he needs, and become resented because the he, a young and inexperienced Fire Lord, hastily picked me instead of some Fire noble's daughter who was breed for the sole purpose of being the next Fire Lady!" Katara explained. "I can't do that to him! I don't want to be the reason his reign as Fire Lord  _ failed! _ Even if we did the pact, everyone would see through it and it would make him lose the support the nobles and his people!"

"Katara, that's a bit harsh..." her father stated.

"I know, but it's the truth, isn't it?" Katara gasped. "I'm sorry...thank you for everything, for all the thought you put into this and for accepting it. But I can't do this to him. Maybe it would've worked later, when he was more settled. But not now...it wouldn't work now. Do you understand?"

Katara didn't wait for anyone to reply. She marched around the four men and stomped to the door. She swung it open, only to find Aang and Toph standing there, wide eyed. She cast them a brief, apologetic look and side stepped them. Katara vanished into the halls and the two young benders looked back into the room.

Gran-Gran's eyes saddened. "It looks like we underestimated how deep her love goes."

* * *

 

_ I'm not going to cry! I'm not going to cry! Now is not the time for tears! _ Katara's mind chanted as she walked down the halls.

She could feel them all on her. All those eyes. Hidden around corners and from the distance, they were watching her. They were watching and whispering. Katara shivered. She felt naked under the weight of their stares. Determinedly, she lifted her chin and continued to walk. She wanted to find Zuko and talk to him before word of the incident got too far.

Katara began walking towards areas she figured Zuko would be. She passed his study and peeked inside. It hadn't been there all day. She continued towards the garden with the turtle ducks in hopes to find him there. As she approached the garden, she began to go over her words in her head. Part of her knew he wouldn't accept her words. The other part hoped he would.

She rounded the corner and bumped into a body. She opened her mouth to mumble out an apology and instead heard a snort of disgust. Katara looked up and saw a couple of well dressed women before here. "It's  _ her _ ," one said to the other. "The Water Tribe girl who is sleeping with the Fire Lord!"

Katara raised an eyebrow dangerously. "Excuse me." She stated, simply, trying to go around them.

The second woman grasped her shoulder and held her back. "My dear, who exactly do you think you are?" she asked in a condescending voice. Katara narrowed her eyes. They were two middle aged women. Fire Nation from the look of their features. Nobles from the style and quality of their clothes.

"I know exactly who I am," Katara told them as she shrugged off the woman's hand. "If you didn't already know, I'm Katara of the Water Tribe."

"You do not belong here," the first woman told her. "Go back to your home, little girl. It's disgusting how you try to gain favors through sleeping around. Didn't your mother teach you anything?" Katara's temper flared.

"I humbly ask you never speak of my mother again," Katara said in a low voice, as politely as she could while still gritting her teeth. "My mother was a woman of intelligent and grace. With far more manners than two women of this court. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Young lady! Do you know who I am?" the fist woman demanded.

"You are Noble woman Yan," a calm voice said behind them. Katara looked over her shoulder and saw Mai and Ty Lee approaching. Ty Lee smiled brightly and gave her a wave. Mai's cold eyes glared at the woman. "Wife of Nobleman Yan, daughter of Nobleman Chun Wu from the eastern region."

The two women immediately changed their demeanor from condescending to fake friendly smiles. "Young Miss Mai, Miss Ty Lee, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon!" Ty Lee said. She bounded over to Katara. "Hi, Katara!"

"Hi," Katara said tiredly. "Nice show last night."

"Thanks!" Ty Lee beamed.

"You two know her?" the second woman asked, slightly surprised. "I didn't know you were friends."

"We're not friends," Mai corrected quickly. "Merely acquaintances."

"Mai, dear," the first woman said as she stepped closer to the tall, lanky young noblewoman. "You should really choose your acquaintances better. Haven't you heard? She's been using her body to gain favor with the Fire Lord."

"Is that so?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know. I heard from a rather good source that they just feel asleep on the bison's saddle."

The woman laughed, as if Mai had said a joke that wasn't really funny. Katara growled at the mocking laughter. "Do you honestly believe that? Where did you hear that, Mai?"

"We heard it from the Avatar!" Ty Lee beamed.

"Oh..." the woman snapped her mouth closed immediately."Well...they are friends...I suppose he would speak up for her."

"Are you calling the Avatar a liar?" Katara hissed. First her, then her mother, and now her friend. Did the woman want to be frozen in a tree? Because she would be happy to make that happen.

"No, no...Of course not!" the woman laughed once more. She looked back at Mai and Ty Lee, ignoring the waterbender. "Well, we should get going. Mai, please stop by our home some time. Our eldest son has just returned from the army," She giggled. "Unless of course you have your eyes on bigger fish." She added suggestively while sending Katara a sneer.

Katara rolled her eyes. Mai merely gave the woman a calm bow of her head. "I am here to learn for the sake of bettering my nation," Mai told her. She lifted her head and met the woman with a bored look. "I find the games you and your daughter place within the court boring and not worth my time. But thank you for the suggestion. I will make a note of it."

The woman took in a gasp of shock and Mai continued to walk. Ty Lee followed and tugged on Katara's hand. "Come on," Ty Lee said as she pulled Katara away. The waterbender merely nodded and followed behind them. "For the record," Ty Lee began as they went around the corner and released Katara's hand. "Not all nobility is like that. I'm not and Mai isn't either!" she stated proudly.

Katara grinned just a bit. "I got that from when you were chasing us."

"Oh, about that!" Ty Lee said, turning around to look at Katara. "I hope there aren't any hard feelings. Azula kind of knows how to get us to do stuff."

"I was just bored," Mai shrugged. "For what it's worth, it was quite entertaining following you three."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I'm glad I was of some use," she mumbled. She released a heavy breath. "So Aang told you?"

"Actually, we heard him talking to the blind girl in the hall," Ty Lee explained. "Zuko isn't the type to just sleep around. We've known him since we were kids."

"That must be nice," Katara said. "And there aren't any hard feelings." Ty Lee smiled brightly.

"Katara, is it?" Mai asked. She paused and turned around to face the other young woman. "I highly suggest you do not walk around the palace alone any more," Katara's eyebrows furrowed. "If Ty Lee and I found out this morning that you and Zuko were in the stables together, then every noble family will know by tonight."

Katara's eyes widened. Already? It had just happened a few hours ago! "You seem like a nice person," Ty Lee piped beside her. "But you're not used to court life. It's a saber tooth moose's den if you're not careful."

"That's fine," Katara shrugged. "I won't be staying long, anyway." Ty Lee tilted her head to the side, confused. Mai's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"I would like to speak to Zuko before I explain myself to others," Katara told her solemnly. "Mai...Ty Lee, thank you for the help with those... _ ladies _ . Under other circumstances, I believe we could've been friends."

Ty Lee frowned, somewhat disappointed. She always thought Katara and the others seemed like a fun group to be friends with. "Why can't we be?"

"I have to go." Katara told them. She gave them a soft smile and walked forward, not looking back. She took a step around the corner and froze. A pair of gold eyes locked down on hers, a scowl masking the hurt behind them. Katara took a step back.

Zuko's eyes bore into hers and Katara felt the tears coming. "You're leaving." he stated in a low voice.

Katara swallowed nervously and gave a nod of her head. "Yes."

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"I don't understand..." Suki slumped down on the soft pillows that Katara had vacated. "It's the perfect chance for her them," She looked up at the four men still standing there. "Why didn't she accept?"

"She doesn't feel she belongs here," Sokka grumbled. She turned to look at the blue eyed young man in the corner. Sokka's arms were crossed over his chest and he was frowning. "She's directly felt just how much she was hated when she worked at the infirmary."

"The infirmary here?" Hakoda asked. Sokka nodded.

"Soldiers didn't trust her. They would complain and fight the doctors when Katara was supposed to help them because they thought she was going to kill them," Sokka frowned. "I wanted to do something, but Katara made me swear that I wouldn't touch them. They were already injured, she said. To make it worse, it wasn't just the soldiers. It was their families. The wives would glare at Katara and say things about her. It didn't matter that she was healing them."

"Soldiers make a large part of the Fire Nation," Gran-Gran said in a world weary voice. "But those that were in the infirmary were hurt by those that opposed the Fire Nation prior to the end of the war. I understand how they would say things."

"But Katara isn't their enemy!" Sokka defended as he sat up straight. "They had no right to say those things to her! She tried to shut them up at first, but after a while she just started ignoring them. But I could tell what they said they hurt her!"

"So what you are saying is that Katara doesn't want to stay because she feels unwanted by the people...?" Chief Arnook asked.

"Nobility hasn't been good to her, either," Toph frowned. She fell back into the pillows beside Suki. "We went to around the palace. Visiting nobles were fine with Katara when she was just Aang's friend, but when rumor of an affair with Zuko came out..."

Aang frowned. "Let's just say they weren't very nice."

"But still," Suki insisted. "Would a treaty fix all of that? Wouldn't they accept her?"

"It would look like we were forcing Katara on to them," Gran-Gran told her. "Resentment would rise."

"Also, marrying Katara to Zuko as a political engagement isn't really necessary after the signed treaties and pacts that were approved right after the war," Bato admitted sadly. "We were hoping to add some more benefits for the Fire Nation if Zuko married Katara, if only to help push the engagement."

"This is too much," Suki shook her head. She let out a groan and rubbed her forehead. "Why is she being so stubborn?"

"Katara is idealistic," Gran-Gran told her gently. "She always has been. She sticks to her beliefs."

"And you know once she's set on something, changing her mind is almost impossible." Aang added.

"So this is it, then?" Suki spat out, frustrated. "They're in love. They have a chance to be together and her ideals are stopping them."

"Her love for Zuko is stopping her," Gran-Gran added. "She loves him so much; she's willing to take herself out of his life so that he can succeed in something he had spent his whole life dreaming about."

"I still don't like it..." Suki frowned.

"Well..." Sokka mused. "It suits me just fine." Suki glared at him and he cowered back into his corner.

"Hakoda, what do you think?" Bato asked his old friend. The young waterbender's father looked down and thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"Personally, I am a bit relieved," Hakoda admitted. Sokka beamed a haughty smile at Suki, who rolled her eyes. "Ever since I returned, my children have been elsewhere trying to save the world..." he chuckled."It was nice when we were all home. I missed spending time with you both," he said, looking at Sokka. "As selfish as it is, it would be nice to have Katara home again."

* * *

 

The door closed behind her and Katara suddenly felt like a caged animal. She watched as he walked around her, his body moving like a graceful predator around its prey. She admitted to herself that she loved watching the way he moved. So smooth and fluid like the water, no matter how fast and violent his movements were.

"Have a seat." he said suddenly. Katara swallowed nervously and sat down on one of the posh armchairs in his study. Zuko began putting his shirt on. Slowly, he buttoned up the front. Katara watched his strong, calloused fingers work their way up. When they reached his collar, she tore her eyes away.

He had just come inside from training out in the courtyard when he overheard familiar voices. While he wasn't sure exactly why Mai and Ty Lee were with Katara, he was pleased with their actions. Even Mai's rather harsh warning was laced with concern the perpetually bored noble woman would only show to those she respected. Then he heard Katara's comment.

Zuko had prepared himself for her answer before he even asked her the question. What if she said 'no' and planned to leave? He had prepared an arsenal of energy to argue against it. Even after they were discovered in the stables and the likelihood of her leaving him became greater, had prepared himself. However, when he actually heard her say those words:  _ I'm not staying long. _ , he felt every single preparation was in vain.

His heart sank with disbelief. Part of him had clung to the hope that she would stay and be with him, no matter what. He couldn't understand why she would leave.

"Zuko..." Her voice was shaking as she looked up at him. His heart was racing, his body filled with anxiety. Unconsciously, he began to pace in front of her.

"Why," he demanded before she could get any further. Gold eyes looked back at her, not hiding the desperation with his usual mask of invulnerability. "We're all alone now. Tell me the reason  _ why _ ." he stressed.

As she watched him before her, she felt her heart rip painfully in her chest. He was hurting and it was her fault. Tears rimmed her eyes as her lower lip trembled. "I don't know if I can even explain it in words."

"Then at least try," Zuko pressed on. "If you don't want to stay, I want to know why. Is it me? Do just not want stay because of me?"

"No!" Katara choked out. She shook her head wildly.

He stopped pacing and stood in front of Katara. "Last night, you told me you  _ loved _ me," Zuko growled. Katara winced. She knew he was getting angry. "You cried in my arms and told me you  _ loved me _ ! Is that true?"

"Yes!"

" _ They why won't you stay? _ " he asked behind gritted teeth.

She felt her shoulders shaking and her lungs burning as a sob wracked her body. "Because I love you!" she gasped out. She saw the confused look on his face and stood up to meet his gaze. "You have worked so hard, for so long to get this far, Zuko. You are close.  _ So close _ to becoming the great Fire Lord you have always wanted to be."

"And I want you at my side with I reach it," Zuko insisted. "I don't understand you!" He growled. She could see steam coming from his nose. "You say you love me, but you want to leave me! That doesn't make any sense, Katara!"

Yet, without hesitation, her hands reached out and cupped his face firmly, forcing him to look at her. "You are close, but you are not there yet. Zuko, I am not accepted here and no," she said quickly placing one soft finger on his lips as they opened to argue. "Do not try to say otherwise. Mai and Ty Lee just saved me from two noble women. They don't accept me here, Zuko. The soldiers at the infirmary didn't accept me and the military makes up a big portion of the Fire Nation.

"I know how important it is for you to earn their loyalty and trust. And then there are the nobles. The nobles would never accept me and you  _ need _ them to help run and rebuild your nation. You need their support and acceptance and you will never get that if I stay. I don't want to hold you back from everything you've worked so hard for," Katara's eyes narrowed as she looked up into his eyes beseechingly. "You followed us around the world for your dreams. You went through hell for them and I refuse to hold you back."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "You are asking me to choose my nation over you..." he said in a low, trembling voice."Don't make me choose, Katara..." He begged.  _ Because while my mind knows I love my nation, everything else knows I love you more... _

"I'm not asking you to choose your nation over me," Katara insisted, her thumbs gently stroking the sides of his face. "I'm asking you to accept my decision."

"Then I refuse to accept it!" Zuko yelled. His hands rose and grabbed on to her upper arms, holding her close to him. "Everyone I've ever loved, save my Uncle, has left me. Don't leave me, Katara. My visions at night should include you in my arms, not long forgotten memories of blue eyes turning away. I hate what I see when I close my eyes. Visions of my mother vanishing in the darkness. My father turning his back to me. I don't want to lose someone else!"

Tears were streaming down her eyes. "I just can't be with you," she whispered slowly. She shook her head. "Don't make me stay, Zuko. I don't want to hurt you."

"You think leaving me will protect me from pain?" Zuko growled. "Katara, have you lost your mind?" He spat out. He released her roughly and turned away from her. "Every night after you left, I would stare a little blue flower you pressed into my hand," he told her. He lifted his head and looked back at her with melancholy eyes. "Do you know..." he whispered as he took a step closer. His hand rose and Katara felt his fingertips against her cheek. "That it is the exact shade of your eyes..."

"Zuko, don't-"

"Every night, Katara, I am in pain," he told her plainly. "If you leave again, you will hurt me much more than it did the first time."

She swallowed and turned her head away. "I have only been in your life for a year," Katara told him. "The Fire Nation is your purpose in living. It is your right to be Fire Lord."

"I already know that!" Zuko exclaimed. "I am the Fire Lord, Katara! If I wanted you to stay, no one could stop me!"

"You're right," Katara whispered softly. "I know that."

"Then why do you still insist on leaving?"

Katara closed her eyes and went silent for a moment. Slowly, her eyes opened and looked up at him. "Because I don't want your reign to be marred by a waterbending peasant from a small little tribe in the South Pole. Because I don't want anyone to speak badly of you, to question your judgment and decisions. Because in this way, I will help you rebuild your nation. I will do whatever I can to help you, even if I have to leave."

Zuko stared at her, wanting more than ever for her to stay. "Do you know how absolutely foolish you sound?"

"Gran-Gran calls it idealistic." she replied softly, offering him a small smile.

He reached over and took her hands. "There are other ways."

"They are not prepared for someone like me yet, Zuko," Katara continued. "Not for a long time."

"An arranged marriage," Zuko said, ignoring her words as he looked at her earnestly. "Your tribe and my Uncle and I can arrange it-"

"They've already offered and I've declined..." Katara smiled softly as his eyes widened slightly, just before baring a pained look. "The Fire Nation has already signed numerous treaties and pacts after the war. An arranged marriage would only enrage the nobility and they would believe you are being selfish."

Zuko's eyes narrowed desperately. "Katara..."

She smiled weakly and raised her hands. She gently brushed back the damp black locks that hung out of place around his head. "Zuko," she said softly. "I want to come back one day."

Gold eyes immediately locked on to hers. "What did you say?"

"I want to come back," Katara told him softly. "I won't stay with you, Zuko. It will only get more complicated if I stay," Her eyes then carried a determined look. "But I want to come back."

His hands rose and gripped her tightly. "Don't lie to me, Katara."

"I'm not lying," Katara chuckled behind puffy, wet eyes. "It's not a promise that I will come back, but I hope that while I'm gone, you will have proved yourself the unquestioned leader of the Fire Nation. Maybe then-"

Her eyes widened as he swept in, leaving her breathless as his warm lips closed over hers. His hands dropped hers and wrapped around her slim waist. He pulled her against him with one rough movement before allowing his hands to ride up the sides of her body, feeling every soft curve. Her arms hung loosely at her sides; unsure what to do with them as heated waves of pleasing shivers ran through her limbs.

Her arms finally rose and wedged themselves against his broad shoulders. She tore her lips from him, gasping for air as she pushed against him. Before she could turn back to him, she felt his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck. Almost immediately, she went limp in his arms as a euphoric feeling spread through her body. A small, elated moan slipped from her mouth and she could feel his lips curl up into a small smile.

"Two years, Katara," He whispered roughly in her ears. "Give me two years to show the Fire Nation that I am their one and only Fire Lord."

"Two...years...?" she mumbled, trying to keep her mind from falling into a pleasurable abyss.

"Two years," Zuko repeated as his mouth trailed down the curved side of her face. "I will have my people's loyalty and trust and my noble's acceptance and support. In two years, you will be welcomed in the Fire Nation."

Katara closed her eyes as her body leaned against his. It was impossible to do. After such a long war and a hard hitting economic recession, it wouldn't be easy for Zuko to gain everything he wanted in two simple years. Perhaps in a generation or two it would be possible, but in two years...? Her heart raced inside of her chest.

"Two years," she agreed softly. "If you have reached greatness in two years, Zuko..." she trailed off, not willing to make any promises. Her eyes opened, but she kept them lowered. A warm kiss was planted at the top of her head. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, unwilling to release her. Her head found its way to rest beneath his head as his chin placed itself on atop her head.

"Just wait for me..." Zuko told her softly.

They stood there in the silence of the room. Katara closed her eyes, pushing down all her anxiety and fears, if only to relish the moment. She would remember the beating of his heart against her head and the warmth of his body against hers. No matter if she returned or not...she would remember him this way.

"I said no!" A loud voice was muffled from the other side of the door and Katara jumped while in Zuko's arms. The young Fire Lord's content look was replaced by an annoyed scowl. "The Fire Lord is busy!"

"Uncle..." Zuko frowned. He slowly released Katara from his grasp and headed towards the door. Iroh's voice was heard mingling with others. Worry gripped the waterbender as her hand shot out and grabbed his. Zuko turned to look at her questioningly.

"Give me a moment to hide."

He looked at her as if she had gone mad. "What?"

"Just let me hide and don't let anyone know I was here!" she hissed in a quiet voice. "I don't want the rumors to be perpetuated!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "They caught us sleeping together. How much more can it be perpetuated?" She shot him a glare as she scrambled behind his desk. He waited a few seconds until he was sure she was comfortable in her new hiding place.

He turned towards the door and extended his hand. He gripped the handle and pulled it open.

"I said leave!" Iroh felt a rush of air behind him and turned around, surprised to see Zuko standing there.

"What is going on here?" the young Fire Lord demanded. He looked past his Uncle to the several noblemen surrounding his door. "I was in the middle of reviewing documents, so this better be good!" he growled.

Iroh raised an eyebrow curiously. His nephew seemed a bit too lenient considering how he hated being bothered when lost in concentration.  _ Maybe something good happened! _ He thought as he sure a smile didn't cross his face.  _ I will ask later... _

"Fire Lord, we must speak to you immediately!" one nobleman insisted. Zuko looked at the serious and disapproving looks of the nobles and guessed that they had heard about what happened in the stables.

Calmly, he released the door and crossed his arms over his chest forebodingly. "What is so important that it must disturb my work?" He spat out coolly.

"May we come inside first, my lord," one man asked. "It is a serious matter."

Under his desk, Katara's eyes widened. While she had chosen a good spot beneath Zuko's heavy wooden, metal plated desk, she didn't want to be trapped there. Silently, she prayed to the gods that Zuko would turn them away or at the very least lead them to a different room. Instead, she heard him step aside.

"I'm afraid there isn't much room," Zuko told them as he walked into his room. "I have yet to send the clerk to bring the approved documents to the correct ministers."

The noblemen moved into the room. There were about eight of them, excluding Iroh, Zuko, and the hidden Katara. Iroh followed his nephew to his desk. As Zuko sat down, Iroh's eyes followed him. He quickly saw the curled up young waterbender under the desk. She looked back at him with pleading blue eyes and held a finger to her lips. He gave her a small nod and looked back at the men before they noticed his reactions.

Around the room, the eight other men stood in front of the desk. The two oldest sitting on the chairs before Zuko's desk. The Fire Lord sat on his chair and carefully placed his legs so that they wouldn't hit Katara and accidentally make her yell.

"Forgive us for disturbing you, my lord," one noble bowed. "However, we felt that the issue had to be addressed immediately."

"And what issue is this?" Zuko asked, despite already knowing.

"There is a rumor, Lord Zuko, that you were found sleeping in the stables with the Avatar's waterbender," the oldest noble told him. "Did you hear of the rumor?"

"Hear of it?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's true."

From under the table, Katara raised her hand and rubbed her head. The nobles in the room murmured with disbelief. "It's...its true, my lord?" one of them gasped.

"The night before, I was speaking to the waterbender. She is an old ally and friend of mine. We took the bison up for a flight and returned late," Zuko told them calmly. "She had fallen asleep before we returned. I was tired and fell asleep before I knew it," Zuko smirked slightly. "It reminded me of when I traveled with the Avatar and we would all sleep on the bison during flight."

"Then...nothing transpired between you and the waterbender?" another asked.

"We fell asleep beside each other," Zuko stated. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you believe happened?"

Beside him, Iroh let out a small cough. "I believe they have only heard exaggerated rumors from the palace staff, Lord Zuko."

Regardless, Zuko gave them a challenging look. "Yes...but rumors are strong," another nobleman said. "I am worried, Lord Zuko, that the rest of the nation will hear of this and start to believe that you..." he hesitated to continue.

Zuko's eyes bore into him. "That I'm what?"

"What nobleman Shan is trying to say, Lord Zuko, is that at a time like this, the country looks to you for stability and leadership," the eldest said. "They want you to show them how devoted you are to them. After so many reparations have been made to the other nations, they are starting to believe that you care more for them than you do for us. If you took a Water Nation peasant as your bride-"

"Are you questioning my devotion to my country?" Zuko growled as he leaned forward, genuinely insulted. He had spent the last few months of his life neck deep in documents in hope of bettering his country. He had overthrown his own father with the belief that it peace was needed in the Fire Nation. He dove head first into politics he only watched before he was banished, all of the sake of rebuilding his nation. And they had dared question his devotion to it?

"No, my lord!" the nobles gasped. Iroh glanced down at his nephew and frowned.

"Zuko...be calm..." he said in a low voice.

The young Fire Lord snorted out steam and leaned back against his chair. "Tell me why you are here." He ordered.

"We want to quell the rumors, my lord."

"How so." He knew he wasn't going to like their answer and braced himself. Under the table, Katara held her breath.

"The nobles had felt for some time that the Fire Nation needs a Fire Lady." Anger flashed in Zuko's eyes.

"The Fire Nation has far more important things to think about than a wife for me!" Zuko growled.

"In the beginning we agreed with you, my lord," the eldest told him. "However, now that rumors had taken hold in the court, we feel it is for the best for you two quell them by marrying a daughter of the aristocracy."

Katara's eyes widened. Her hands rose and covered her mouth as the severity of the sentence weighted in. Iroh stiffened and Zuko's hands clenched at his sides. Everyone in the room waited nervously for the Fire Lord to get out. His jaw was locked and his eyes were closed tightly. Steam was coming from his nostrils in uneven bursts.

The air in the room grew warmer. Silently, Iroh prayed that Zuko would not lose his temper more than he already did. Under the table, Katara's eyes were wide with shock. They wanted him to marry. Soon. Because of  _ her _ . Her heart was racing in her chest. Above her, Zuko was fuming. She could feel his anger fill the air with heat. She looked up at him, her hand raising and grabbing on to the fabric of his pant legs, trying to calm him.

He felt a tug.  _ Katara... _ Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I appreciate your concern," he told the group as calmly as he could. "However, at this point and time, I do not think that we should concern ourselves with finding a suitable Fire Lady. Such an endeavor would be too costly for time and our time should be focused on the nation."

Katara heard their disappointment and closed her own eyes as she let out a breath of relief. Murmurs of understanding were heard and Zuko stood up. The men shuffled and headed out the door. As soon as it closed, Iroh moved the chair away from Katara and helped her stand up.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. "I tried to stop them from coming in."

"It's not your fault, Iroh..." Katara assured him. She looked towards the Fire Lord standing in the center of the room. "Zuko-"

"They want me to get married," he said in a low voice, unable to contain his frustration. "To a Fire Nation girl."

The young waterbender exchanged worried looks with the old general. "Zuko," Iroh began. "You know why they are doing this already. It was expected to come up sooner or later."

"I thought I had made myself clear the first time!" Zuko exclaimed as he whirled around to face the two.

"Things change," Iroh continued. "What applied then might not apply now," He frowned. "I was worried that they would do this."

"The nobles?" Katara asked. Iroh nodded.

"This gives them the perfect opportunity to put pressure on him to marry a noble girl," Iroh told her. "To prove his loyalty to his people."

"I am the Fire Lord," Zuko growled. "I shouldn't have to prove anything."

"The nobles have come and gone, Zuko," the old general said calmly. "For now, the threat has passed."

"But it will come again," Zuko insisted. He looked at his Uncle with knowing narrowed eyes. "It will come again and again until they marry me off!"

Katara turned to the young man before them. Zuko's hands were still clenched at his sides. She walked forward. "Zuko..." she said softly, raising her hand to touch him. He turned away and began to walk to the door.

"I need to think," he said as he walked away, not seeing Katara's face sadden at his harsh actions. "Uncle, please apologize for the guests who were supposed to be joining us for dinner. Tell them I had business to attend to."

"Zuko, wait a moment," Katara rushed forward and grabbed his arm. She pulled on it tightly, forcing him to turn and look at her. He gave her a questioning look as she stopped in front of him. "No matter what happens..." she whispered in a low voice.

His face softened for just a moment.  _ I love you. _ His hand grasped hers tightly for just a moment, but said nothing. He released her hand and walked out the door.

"Katara," A warm, comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. "Come...dinner will be served soon. We should send someone to gather your family and friends for the evening meal."

She closed her eyes and nodded solemnly. As Iroh walked around her to get to the door, she reached out and grasped the sleeve of his robe. "Iroh," Katara whispered, almost reluctantly. He gave her a soft, encouraging look. "What do you know of the noble woman Mai?"

* * *

 

If Zuko found out, he would probably explode. He'd completely incinerate the documents before her and then grow very frustrated, if not hurt. However, Katara kept reading. She wanted to be prepared for whatever those noblemen threw at them.

Right after dinner, she had followed Iroh to his study. The old general didn't ask questions, only provided the information she requested. Katara read the progress reports and background information on his niece's old friend. In the dimming candle light, Katara read through Mai's latest results in her classes. She was thoroughly impressed. A talented musician, top scores in history, government, and politics. She could dance, too. The blade throwing noblewoman had the intelligence to back up her breeding.

A small knock sounded from the door and she looked up. The door opened and Iroh peeked through. "You are still here? It's late, you know."

She smiled intently from behind his desk. "I'm sorry I got carried away," she chuckled. "What time is it?"

"Past midnight."

Her eyes widened and the parchment she was holding dropped from her hand. She immediately whirled around and looked out the window. It was pitch black outside and the moon and stars were glowing brightly. "Oh no..." She shot up from the seat and began to try to tidy up the desk. Her brother and father were probably wondering where she was.

"It's all right, Katara. I can take care of it," the old man assured her. She slowed her movements and gave a nod. "And I told your father you were here reading," She let out a sigh of relief and threw him a thankful look. "You should head over to feed the turtle ducks. It's late and they haven't eaten yet." he added as he began shuffling through the papers that were sprayed across his desk.

"The turtle ducks...?" Katara trailed off. She had planned to go straight to the guest pavilion where her tribe was staying. She smiled widely as she understood his hint. "Thank you for reminding me."

"They've been hungry for a while now, I might add." Iroh chuckled. Katara giggled and thanked him once more before running out. The halls were quiet, except for the few guards that dotted the hallway. As she passed them, she slowed down, trying to seem casual and unaffected by the rumors flying around.

As she looked straight ahead, the royal quarters' garden her goal, she didn't notice the soldiers bow their head at her passing. Katara looked over her shoulder before she turned into the hall that led to the garden. She didn't hear anyone following her and quietly walked into the hall. She could see the entrance to the garden up ahead and the moonlight pouring in across the marble floors.

Her heart began racing, as if it were her first time seeing him again. She looked behind her once more and then stepped out into the open gardens. Zuko was lying across the stone slab, wearing a loose red shirt and his hair in disarray. One arm hung out to the side, his finger tips touching the water. One turtle duck was resting on his stomach. Both seemed to be lost to the world under the dark cloud speckled sky. Katara's lips curled into a thoughtful smile.

She walked across the garden as quietly as she could, hoping not to disturb the little creature on his chest. As she neared him, she realized his eyes were closed and briefly wondered if he was asleep. "You're late." a gruff voice told her. So much for the sleeping theory.

"I got caught up reading," she told him. A pair of gold eyes opened and looked up at her. "What are you doing here tonight?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said as he began to sit up. The turtle duck quacked and scrambled up before diving on to the water. Katara was a little disappointed. She had wanted to hold it. "I was resting."

"For low long?" she asked. She motioned her hand to get him to move aside. Zuko scooted over, giving her enough room to sit beside him.

He shrugged. "A few minutes."  _ Hours... _

Katara nodded. "Did you feed them?"

"Not yet," he replied, disinterested. He dug into the sleeve of his shirt and took out a little ball of bread. "Here."

Katara smiled and took the ball from his. She tore it in two and returned half of it to him before beginning their ritualistic turtle duck feeding. "Thanks for waiting."

He grunted out a reply. As they sat there in the usual silence, Katara's mind slipped into thought. Something was different from the night before. The atmosphere around the two of them wasn't the same. It was as if everything had returned to stage one; where the most she could hope for was his hand to touch hers. No warm embrace. No soft kisses under the moonlight. And definitely no euphoric bliss of his lips on the erogenous zone of her neck. She couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed.

Her mind chided her. This is what she wanted, wasn't it? To be friends. To make the parting easier. Perhaps Zuko had finally accepted that she was leaving and this was his way of letting her know. Mixed feelings of joy and disappointment churned inside her. She tossed the last piece of bread in and glanced over at Zuko.

His bread was still in tack. His movements were slow and disengaged; tossing the little pieces of bread lazily in the water. His eyes were glazed over and not watching the turtle ducks as he should've been. Instead, they were staring blankly at the pond. He was also lost in thought.

"Tomorrow, I have a meeting with the council," Zuko murmured in a low voice. "The nobles, military officials, scholar advisors...they'll all be there."

Katara swallowed nervously, already knowing that it was not a scheduled meeting. It was an emergency one pulled together to address the issue of their relationship. "They've told you what it's about?"

His head nodded slightly, his eyes still looking at the pond. "Part of me always knew that I would be pulled into a political marriage. It was the only way of marriage my family knew. That those in my position are born into. My mother was married to my father in a political marriage to strengthen ties with a wealthy noble family. Uncle Iroh was married in a political marriage..." He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "I should've known better than to expect otherwise."

Her arms ached to hold him as her eyes looked at him with hurt. She wanted to hold him and assure him that everything would be all right. But it wouldn't and she knew it. "Then you believe it's a mistake..." she trailed off, referring to themselves. She looked away, berating herself for sounding so pathetic.

"What I have with you is something almost all of the nobles will never experience," Zuko told her in a strained voice. "I know it's not a mistake," He turned to look at her. "I know what they're going to stay tomorrow, Katara. I know you do, too."

She let out a small, sad chuckle. "It's fairly obvious. What are you going to do?"

His head turned back to the pond. "I don't know."

"You know they won't stand for you to hold off marriage now," Katara insisted. "They will make you marry."

"Katara-"

"I can't say I'm not disappointed," Katara said softly, her voice starting to shake. "But you can't just tell the no."

He looked down at her, already noticing the symptoms she carried just before she was about to cry. The trembling voice. The shaking shoulders. The broken breaths of air. Instinctively, he reached over and wrapped his arms around her. She felt the strong, warm arms drawing her near him and relented, allowing herself to fall into his comfort.

"I don't know what to do," Zuko admitted in her ear as he rested his head against hers. "Katara..."

It took a few minutes for Katara to control herself. She evened out her breathes and closed her eyes. "Get engaged," His eyes widened and she felt him inhale a sharp breath of air. "They won't leave you alone until you at least become engaged to a nobleman's daughter."

His hands tightened around her shoulders and she almost winced. "You want me to marry another woman." he stated in a low voice, both shocked and questioning.

Katara opened her eyes and pulled away. "I want you to do what it takes to appease them," she elaborated. His eyes narrowed and she glared back. "Don't give me that look," she frowned. "Do you think I want to see you with another woman? That I enjoy it? I spent the rest of today thinking about that, Zuko."

"But you still want me to marry another woman," he frowned, his hands dropping from her shoulders. "You want me to pick some random woman, get engaged, and pretend I don't love you? Your ideas keep getting more and more insane and foolish, I'm starting to wonder if all that time on the bison has rotted your brain!"

Katara shot up from the stone slab. "I told you I will do what I can to make sure you reach your dreams, Zuko, and I will." she spat out. He stood up, as well, and faced her.

"I told you that in two years-"

"Two years, Zuko? What can one person accomplish in two years?" Katara asked, challengingly. She saw the surprise in his eyes and took a step back. "I told you before Zuko that I love you. Nothing will change that. But two years won't change the situation here! You can't win your people's unquestioned devotion in two years! The nobles aren't going to allow you to be with me in two years!"

"Time changes a lot of things!" Zuko countered. "How do you know that in two years, the people of the Fire Nation will not welcome you?"

Katara realized he wasn't going to relent. He would cling to that hope that she would return. It would drive him in all his endeavors, all in the hopes that she would come back to him one day. Her eyes narrowed and she locked eyes with him. "How do you know that in two years, we will still feel the same way about each other?"

She saw the shock and disbelief in his eyes. The way his mouth dropped slightly and his eyes widened just a little. The possibility of falling out of love had never occurred to him until then. How could it, when her departure left him constantly yearning for her? He couldn't even contemplate spending his life with another.

"What we have..." he began slowly." Is not something that will die in a few years."

Her eyes softened slightly. "Neither is the resentment your nation has for a Water Tribe girl," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I want to come back...but I don't think I can."

"So this is it," he stated coldly. "You give up. Just like that. You? The girl who freed earthbenders from a floating prison with words of inspiration?" he spat out bitterly. "You're giving up?"

Her eyes lowered. "Yes," Katara said. "I will give up if I know I can help you." He was furious. She could tell.

"Leave me, Katara," Zuko growled in a low voice. She looked back at him and saw him looking away, his jaw clenched and his hands, fists at his side. "Just leave me right now! I can't stand to look at you!"

His words hurt, but she knew she deserved it. She lowered her head in a small bow. "Then I'll take my leave," she said. She paused as she turned her back to him. "If it makes it easier, Lord Zuko...hate me."

Katara slowly walked across the garden. She climbed up the steps and paused at the top, turning once more to look at the lush green garden and clear pond before she left. For the rest of her life, she would remember Zuko standing outside, glaring at the stone slab he stood before, as rain began to fall over him.

* * *

 

She cursed the rain. She hated it when it rained. She had always been a light sleeper and the gentle sounds of the rain kept her awake. It drove her crazy. It had been a long day with Ty Lee. Their conversation at dinner revolved around the Avatar and his friends, particularly the girl Katara. However, while her friend was talking, Mai's mind kept returning to the rumor that was all over the palace. Well, it wasn't so much as rumor as an exaggerated truth. Still, she found herself relieved that nothing had really happened.

Then she was annoyed at herself for even caring. Whatever Zuko's relationship was with Katara was none of her business. There was a quiet knock on the door. Mai rolled over in her bed, pulling her blanket up higher. The knocks persisted. Her gray eyes flashed open and narrowed into angry slits. Frustrated, she sat up in bed and glared at the door. Who in their right mind would knock at her door this late?

She kicked off her blankets and slipped out of bed. She grabbed the robe hanging at the foot of her bed and quickly put it on before heading to the door. Mai's hand reached out and unlocked the door. She pulled it open and nearly jerked her head back in surprise as her eyes went wide.

Clear blue eyes were looking up at her. "I'm sorry to bother you so late," the Water Tribe girl said as she bowed her head respectfully. "But I would like to talk to you."

* * *

 

"She didn't come back last night," Sokka fumed as he tore through the pavilion. "Gran-Gran, are you sure she didn't come back?"

"I'm positive, Sokka," the old woman told him. "She might have fallen asleep elsewhere."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." he murmured, disgruntled.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello? Is anyone still in there?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, we're in here," Sokka said. He walked over to the door to their room and opened it. Suki was standing there. "I thought we were going to meet you at breakfast? And Katara wouldn't have happened to spend the night with you or the other girls did she?"

"No," Suki said as Sokka stepped aside. "Forget breakfast. Something big happened this morning."

Sokka's eyes widened, immediately fearing another stable incident.  _ Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong...of all the times for me to be wrong, let this be it! _

"What's going on, Suki?" Gran-Gran asked as she walked forward.

"At dawn, Lord Zuko was called into an urgent meeting with his entire court. Aang and Toph are there right now." Suki said.

"It's about Katara, isn't it?" Gran-Gran frowned. Suki nodded. "Those nobles work fast."

"Is Katara there?" Sokka asked.

Suki nodded. "Your dad and the other tribesman are there, too."

"What?" Sokka gasped. "When did that happen?"

"When you were sleeping," Gran-Gran frowned. She slipped past her grandson. "Suki, take me to the meeting."

"Sure, Gran-Gran," Suki nodded. She looked back at Sokka. "Come on!" The young Water Tribe warrior followed behind them.

As they walked through the palace, everything seemed eerily still. It was already mid morning. Dawn had come at least three hours earlier. That meant that Katara and the others had been in the meeting since then. Guards lined the halls towards the meeting room and Suki lead them to an observation area around the main court.

As they quietly took their seats beside the Kyoshi Warriors, all of who were watching anxiously, they saw Zuko seated in his usual throne behind a wall of fire. Around the room, noblemen and officials sat in rows facing him. To one side, the Water Tribe officials sat, all looking unhappy with the situation. And sitting with them was Katara.

"What's happened so far?" Suki asked one of the girls.

"The Fire Lord has stated that Katara is only a friend. Katara confirmed it. Then the nobles starting telling him to get married." one girl replied.

The newcomers nodded and looked back at the court in front of them.

Zuko kept a calm mask of indifference on his face as he sat before his court. To his right, his Uncle. To his left, the clerk. He was dressed in the deep red and gold robes of a Fire Lord and his hair neatly kept. However, his eyes glinted with a tired look. He had gotten no sleep the night before.

He didn't know how long he was standing in the garden, but he did remember rain. It didn't matter that he was cold and tired and wet, he couldn't bring himself to move. The lingering hope that Katara would return stayed to him. After hours of wallowing in the darkness, he turned to head to his room. Then he heard the sounds of feet padding quietly across the hall floor.

His head turned up, hopefully. A tall, slim figure graced the entryway and Zuko's hopeful face fell. Mai stood at by the hall, hesitant to walk outside in the rain. She didn't have to. Zuko stared at her face; reading the uncertainty on her face. It was clear to him why she was there.

Katara had sent her.

"We have been debating over this issue for some time now, Fire Lord," one of the nobleman said. "As a court, we advise you to wed a Fire Nation daughter and quell the rumors of a relationship with Katara of the Water Tribe immediately."

"Nobleman Yan, it would take time to find the Fire Lord a suitable bride," Iroh told the man as well as the court. "As of right now, we do not have the time to do that."

"Then allow the court to choose a Fire Lady for the Fire Lord," another nobleman suggested. "Surely, we can pull together a list of choices for the Fire Lord."

From her seat, Katara glared at the men, insulted that they would treat their own daughters like that. A list...they weren't wine to choose from. A few men agreed with the idea. Katara's eyes drifted back to Zuko. He still sat rigidly, unmoving and his gaze unrelenting. She hadn't spoken to him since she left the garden.

All she had done was follow Mai.

_ "What are you doing here?" _ She could hear Zuko's voice from behind the hallway wall were she had been leaning against in the pre-dawn hours. Just a few feet from her, Mai stood at the entryway to the garden, one hand gripping on the side of the wall for support.

_ "Katara came to speak to me," _ replied a seemingly calm voice.  _ "She said you would understand if I came. Do you accept?" _ Katara closed her eyes and silently prayed.

His voice was strained.  _ "What did she tell you?" _

_ "To do what I can to help you achieve greatness." _

He went silent. Katara heard Mai walk out on to the over hand above the steps.  _ "I accept." _

Katara felt her world grow dimmer. She clutched her hands against her chest as she slid to the floor, tears silently streaming from her eyes. Now, hours later, she sat beside her father and Master Pakku, watching the proceedings.

"I refuse to marry immediately," Zuko said in a low voice. "I already stated that I do not feel that it is a good time to marry. That is a personal choice that I ask you to honor."

"But Fire Lord-"

"However," Zuko said, cutting him off with a cold glare. "I have decided to accept an engagement to a Fire Nation girl." Beside him, Iroh closed his eyes, as if pained to hear him give in. A series of murmurs went through the court. From their seats, Suki and Sokka looked at Katara. She sat there, as emotionlessly as she could. Even Aang and Toph looked at her, confused and concerned.

"Is this true, Fire Lord?" an older nobleman asked. Zuko gave a nod of his head.

"Then we shall pull together a list of candidates for you immediately, my lord!" another said enthusiastically.

"That won't be necessary," Zuko stated. The once excited court before him slowly came to a halt. Questioning looks were given and murmurs died down. "I've already chosen a young lady to be my fiancée."

"My lord..." one noble began, hesitantly." _ You _ have chosen?"

"Yes," Zuko frowned. "She meets all the necessary qualifications. Knowledge of arts, culture, history, and politics. Raised in the court, of a good noble family," He turned to his right and looked at his Uncle. "Bring her in."

The old general bowed his head and walked off to the side. Everyone waited, holding their breaths. Whispering was heard and Iroh returned. Behind him was a tall, slender young woman in dark red colored dresses. Both Aang and Sokka's mouths dropped. Toph recognized the footsteps and her blind eyes widened.

"Mai?" a nobleman gasped from his seat.

"Hello, dad." she told him in a bored voice as she passed. She bowed respectfully to the Fire Lord and then turned back to bow to the court.

"I present to you my fiancee," Zuko said in a clear, low voice. "Mai of the Sun Family."

* * *

 

"Katara," Hakoda called out as his daughter shoved the last of her belongings into her bag. "Is this what you really want to do?"

"Its fine dad," Katara replied calmly. She pulled the drawstring of her bag closed and stood up. "Are Aang and Toph ready to go?"

"Katara, wait a moment," Hakoda said as he stopped his daughter from walking out of the room. The young woman looked up at him curiously. "You've been in here for two days and all of a sudden you tell me you're going to leave with the Avatar?"

"I think I could be of use to the people he's serving," Katara told him seriously. "After helping with Haru's village, I realized just how much work there has to be done in the Earth Kingdom."

"Katara..." Hakoda told her sadly. "Must you go again?"

"I'm needed elsewhere, dad," Katara smiled softly. She reached up and hugged her father tightly. "The South Pole is practically rebuilt. You don't need me there any more."

"But I'll miss you." Hakoda admitted as he looked down at his little girl.

Katara smiled and blinked to keep the tears at bay. She hated saying good-bye. "I'll miss you, too, dad. And Sokka and Gran-Gran, too. But I'll visit. I promise."

"I will hold you to that," Hakoda smiled warmly. He hugged his daughter one last time. "The Avatar and Toph are waiting in the courtyard."

"Thank you, dad," Katara watched as her father headed out the door. She looked back at her suite in the pavilion. It had been her sanctuary for the last two days after Zuko announced his engagement to Mai. When she didn't have to be somewhere out in the palace, she was in her room, safe from the whispers of the court. She hadn't really spoken to Zuko or Mai since the night she left the garden. Not that she had time to.

Since the announcement, the palace was buzzing. A party was thrown immediately to celebrate, with Mai and Zuko the main attraction. As Zuko's 'friend' and ally, she made an appearance. Even giving them both warm hugs and wishing them well. All three were aware of how awkward that had been. As nobles spoke of possible wedding dates to whether or not Mai would give birth to a son first, Katara had been protectively sheltered from any scalding court conversation by her friends.

The Kyoshi Warriors, at least two, were with her at all times. Sokka, Suki, and Toph stuck to her like glue. Aang would've as well, had it not been for him being the Avatar. They would sit together at their table, talking about what they planned to do next. Katara asked Aang if she could go with him and Toph. They were surprised at the request, but quickly agreed. They understood why she asked.

Katara needed to get her mind off of what was happening. They all seemed to know. Even though they didn't agree with what was going on, they didn't ask questions. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it. During moments were she forgot where she was or wasn't engrossed in something else, her face carried a hollow, haunted look. Like she had lost a part of herself. Sokka admitted quietly to Suki that he didn't like what was going on either.

There were times during the party in the grand banquet hall that nobles tried to make their way over to Katara to study her and whisper. Others went a step further and casually walked by while saying, rather loudly, inappropriate comments about Katara and Zuko's relationship. Words were thrown around that Katara brushed off. Toph silently got back at them by casually moving her feet across the floor and sending noblewomen falling. And then Suki remarked about how she had always thought they were more graceful than that.

Katara had appreciated them. Never in her entire life had she been so glad to have such loving friends. . Even Ty Lee was there to celebrate her friend's engagement. When not doing her duty as a noble's daughter and chatting up court members or at Mai's side, she was with Katara's group. Apparently, Mai told her what was going on.

Personally, Katara was relieved that she knew. It would mean more support for Zuko, even if the girl was a circus acrobat. Twice, Ty Lee had 'accidentally' cut off the chi flow to some of her peers after they made a ruthlessly tasteless joke about Katara. In the end, she had retired earlier and headed to her room. She spent an entire day preparing to leave. In a few moments, Aang and Toph would leave on Appa for the Earth Kingdom.

Sokka would go back to the South Pole with members of their tribe and Suki had already left for Kyoshi. In a few days' time, she would be back in the Earth Kingdom under the official title of Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara took in the room once more and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. This was it. She walked out of the suite and headed to the hall. Before she left the now vacant pavilion, she stopped.

A darkly dressed figure stood in front of her, blocking her way from the door. A small smile graced her lips as she laid eyes on the blue mask. Black clothes graced his body and two swords were crossed over his back. He was sneaking around...to see her.

"You really want to make this difficult for me, don't you?" Katara choked out, tears already rimming her eyes. She couldn't see the gold eyes behind them, but knew they were looking at her. She suddenly felt vulnerable. She had hoped she wouldn't see him when she left.

"You've made it difficult for me," he countered. "It's only fair."

Silent tears slid down her tan cheeks. "I'm sorry..."

"So am I." He stood in his place, unmoving. Slowly, she walked forward. Quiet steps padded on the floor as she approached him.

Katara stopped inches from his body. Her blue eyes slowly followed the lines of the mask up to his eyes. She could see them clearly, now. Her heart ached as her lips trembled. Shaking hands rose and gently grasped the sides of his mask. She could feel the heat of his body beneath her hands as she lifted the mask up.

Lips she was more than familiar with were revealed. Pale, smooth skin. Then beginning marks of a painful scar. Two beautiful gold eyes. She rested the mask at the top of his head and stared up at him, wondrously. Her hands gently caressed his face, memorizing the curves and angles; the feel of his warm skin. His eyes closed as she stroked his scar lovingly. To her, it had never been the mark of shame, but the mark of strength.

It was what made him stand out the moment he appeared in the South Pole. It was what she wished to have for her own. She felt his covered hands stroke her cheeks, wiping away the tears. Gently, lips softly sealed over hers. It wasn't the overwhelming kiss they had shared in his study. It was more than that. A thousand words were communicated through a simple movement.

Apologies. Pleas for forgiveness. Encouragement and support. Oaths of love that would transcend them both. Her eyes closed tightly, unable to stop the tears from falling. She felt warm liquid slide against her hands as they cupped his face and she leaned in closer. One last time, she wanted to feel him against her and his body welcomed hers.

A heated kiss of good-bye passed between them. And in the shadows, just outside, Mai watched the two benders with a heavy heart. She would give her all to Zuko, as she was asked to. As she wanted to. But knew that he would never love her like he loved Katara. No matter how much she wished he would.

Slowly, the waterbender pulled away and looked up at him. For a moment, she stared up at his golden eyes and at her reflection within them. Her eyes crinkled up as she struggled to suppress another wave of tears. She raised her hands once more and grasped the sides of his mask. She pulled it down over his face.

Without another word, Katara slipped from his arms and ran out of the pavilion area. She knew if she looked over her shoulder one last time, he wouldn't be there. She ran through the palace, ignoring the breaking heart within her chest as she wiped frantically at her eyes. She couldn't let her family see her like that.

She emerged into the courtyard, smiling and looking eager. With meaningful hugs to her family, she kissed Gran-Gran good-bye and climbed aboard the massive white beast. She settled in on the saddle and began waving as Aang said "Yip yip!"

Wind rushed past them as the bison ascended into the sky. Katara looked down at the palace as she waved and smiled. A small, misplaced blotch of blue against the shadows of a tower caught her eyes. Silently she raised her hand over her chest. She could hear his words in the air...a silent, desperate declaration.

"Katara?" Toph asked. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Katara turned to look at her friend and smiled. "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

Toph reached over blinding and Katara took her hand. Slowly, the younger girl raised her hands and carefully moved around Katara's head until she touched Katara's face. She lifted her wet finger tips. Katara's eyes widened.

"What do you call this?"

Katara closed her eyes and looked up at the dark sky. A few fluffy clouds dotted its otherwise clear expanse. "Rain, Toph," Katara told the younger girl. "That's just rain."

  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

Iroh sat on a cushioned pillow beneath one of the cherry trees in the garden. A low table sat in front of him. It had been set up by the servants for the specific purpose of holding his tea, scroll, brush and ink set. He took a sip of jasmine tea and calmly looked down at the smooth parchment before him. The ink he had prepared was drying up and if he didn't start soon, he'd have to make more ink.

Slowly, he put his tea cup down and lifted the fine brush in his hands. Slow, fluid moments pressed down on to the paper as bold, black ink made its mark. Thick lines stood out and Iroh lifted the brush from the paper. He stared down at the calligraphy with critical eyes. Strength.

He had started his morning ritual the day after Katara left, six months ago. It had begun with his sudden inspiration to write elegant calligraphy with the character 'love'. With each brush stroke, visions of his nephew's brief, but overwhelming romance with the waterbender came to brush. It was as if Katara were there again...easing Zuko's mind with a roll of bread and a few hours of silence. Perhaps that was why every day since she left, he had begun writing one character a day. Because it reminded him of better times...times he knew when his beloved nephew was truly happy.

On sunny days, he would spend a good portion of the morning situated on that little hill within one of the gardens. On rainy ones, he would sit out underneath the pavilion looking across one of the numerous ponds and over at the hill. And he would drink tea and write one thing...they were always different. Sometimes they described Katara. Sometimes Zuko. Sometimes the love between them. Iroh was a romantic at heart.

If Zuko noticed the sudden change of his uncle's morning routines, he didn't mention it. The young Fire Lord was caught up in all things concerning ruling a nation that was recovering from a war.  _ Perhaps too caught up... _ Iroh mused.

Since Katara had left, Zuko dove into being a Fire Lord. He began to wear a mask of a serious leader; someone strong with no faults that could be pointed out by the court members and whose whole purpose was his country. He even began controlling his temper so much that Iroh began to wonder what had happened to his nephew. Where was his former fire and passion? Had it left with the waterbender he loved so much?

The old general stared down the hill at the palace before him. He remembered that night clearly. Katara had rushed out of his study to go 'feed the turtle ducks'. And after she left, he had followed her. He remained standing out in the hall, just close enough to hear their voices through the rain. When it was over, Iroh's suspicions on Katara's request for information on Mai was validated. If she could not stay and be the pillar of support for Zuko, she would find someone who could take her place.

It had not been an easy decision for her to make or for Zuko to accept. Iroh had witnessed Katara's tears as Mai entered the garden in her place. He had seen Zuko's hurt and resentment all throughout the meeting, no matter how well he hid it. And why the old general understood the reasoning, he didn't like it. However, if the parties involved consented, there was nothing much he could do.

Zuko had come to him that night and told him he was engaged to Mai. Iroh hesitantly asked about Katara, already knowing the details. Zuko's eyes glazed over and his face became emotionless. Katara was leaving, Zuko had told him. At first, Iroh tried to talk his nephew out of the engagement, but Zuko was stubborn. He was adamant on taking Mai as his fiancée. Yet even as he said it, Iroh could see the pain in his eyes. He was lying to himself and he knew it. After he spoke to his Uncle, he left to get some rest before the sun rose. Iroh rushed around to find Katara. When he found her, she was in his study again, sleeping. The papers on his desk were damp with tears.

He hated seeing Katara leave. As he engulfed her in one last hug, just before she climbed on top of the bison, he knew she wouldn't be coming back for Zuko. A silent smile passed between the two of them. An apology for leaving.

_ "Please watch my turtle ducks?"  _ she smiled, tears rimmed on her lashes. Iroh nodded.

_ "You need not ask, Katara. I always will." _ he had assured her. And so he watched her leave with a heavy heart. His nephew wouldn't be the same.

In the past six months, Zuko had maintained such a professional demeanor, that he was earning praise from the nobles for wisdom and strength not typical in a young Fire Lord. The pile of documents that had once created a fortress around his desk was gone and put away in the proper places. Heavy construction was now in full swing all over the affected areas of the Fire Nation. And there was much funding going into new schools and institutions that would better the nation.

That had been thanks to his nephew's new fiancée. As soon as it was announced, Mai had been plucked out of the program and dropped into the role of dutiful Fire Lady-to-be. She had classes on royal etiquette three times a week and almost every other day, she was out representing the Fire Lord to the people through ceremonies and events; all designed introduce her to the people. And the people were enthusiastic about their Fire Lord's fiancée.

And Iroh admitted that she was doing an excellent job. She went through her duties with learned elegance and grace. She understood the importance of what she was doing and how it would reflect on the Fire Lord. She knew the right people to talk to, was polite, and genuinely interested in helping her nation rebuild. Truly admirable. As Iroh watched her, he realized something else.

Mai was in love with Zuko.

Had Katara known that? If she had, what was she trying to accomplish? Most women would not send another woman who felt the same way about their significant other  _ to _ their significant other. What if he fell in love with her? The old general's heart froze for a moment. Iroh wondered if that was what Katara was aiming for.

He looked down at his parchment. Strength. For Zuko? For Mai? For Katara? He closed his eyes and put his brush down. For everyone they cared about.

* * *

 

Aang watched as Katara and Toph chatting over dinner about the latest village they had arrived in. Katara, he noted, looked better. She wore a bright smile on her face and her ocean blue eyes were wide and shining in the restaurant's light. Her hands were flying with exaggerated movements, as if illustrating her story, despite the fact that her conversation partner was blind. She was slowly returning to her old, mothering self rather than put up the facade of it. Six months ago, when they left the Fire Nation, he would notice her get teary eyed and sometimes even cry silently at particular moments. Especially when it rained.

Since they left, Katara completely immersed herself in the role of Ambassador. She went everywhere with Aang and Toph, dutifully aiding them as best as she could in relieving tensions amongst the groups. Particularly in the villages that once were under Fire Nation control. The ex-patriots there recognized her sincerity and her understanding of their background. It did make things smoother for the group as a whole.

Word of Katara's prowess as an Ambassador was spreading quickly. She was very proud of her title and felt the need to prove herself worthy of it. But even though she was doing an excellent job, gaining more and more fame for her work, and was idolized by all the little Water Tribe girls, Aang and Toph knew that the cheerful demeanor she presented to them wasn't completely real. Yes, Katara was indeed all of those things, but she turned them into a wall to assure the people who saw her that she was unaffected by what had happened in the Fire Nation several months prior.

On the nights when it rained, Toph would hold Aang back from running to his friend as she cried. "She needs to be alone right now, Aang," Toph would tell him seriously. "Let her get it out. It's healthy."

Healthy or not, it still hurt to see her cry. She missed Zuko. It was so obvious to the other two benders who spent their time with her. All her strength and insistence back in the Fire Nation was only to protect him from the possibilities of backlash from his people. But when she was alone, she let herself drop the walls she had built around herself. She never wanted to talk about it and held everything in, refusing to burden others with her concerns. Even those who begged for her to share. Aang shook his head.  _ Typical Katara. _

"You know that guy was kind of cute," Katara said with a grin as she looked at Toph. "You shoot up a few inches and now every guy wants you to go home with him."

"Hey, I'm not as old as I look," Toph reminded her. She had yet to reach her fourteenth birthday, but puberty had already struck. She was taller now and developing rather quickly. Aang still didn't know how to take the change of his earthbending teacher. She still acted the as the same harsh, sarcastic, and somewhat brutish earthbender. But she started noticing other things. And by other things, Aang meant boys. "Besides, he was kind of old. Isn't he more  _ your _ type?"

Katara wrinkled her nose and snorted. "I said 'kind of cute', not drop dead gorgeous."

Aang signed heavily from the other end of the table. They were in one of those conversations again. The ones girls had when they were around each other. The two turned to the fourteen year old Avatar and grinned as they heard his sigh.

"Sorry, Twinkle Toes...I keep thinking you're one of the girls." Toph smirked.

"Thanks..." Aang mumbled. How could they keep mistaking him as one of the girls? Toph wasn't the only one who had grown. He'd shot up a few inches and, horrifyingly, his voice was cracking. It had been the source of many jokes from the two females. "Don't mind me...I'll just sit here...eating my rice porridge..."

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay..." she relented. In truth, sometimes she and Toph just started with the cute boy talk to bother Aang. It was never anything serious and they all knew it. Katara's heart already belonged to an unspoken someone. And Toph...well, Katara preferred to sit back and watch before coming to a conclusion of her young friend's affections. "What do you want to talk about, Mister Avatar?"

Aang's eyes went wide as he sat up straight. It was as if he was suddenly given the chance of a lifetime. He beamed a wide smile at them and pulled out a worn map. He slammed it down on the table and spread it open. "The mountain leopard goats of the Southern Air Nomad Territory mountains!" he exclaimed proudly, pointing to an area he had circled.

Toph groaned. "I knew it...I knew it! Our first break after six months straight of flying around and doing peace work and you want to ride an animal!"

"Come on, Toph!" Aang pleaded. "Just one ride! Please?"

"No. Tell him, Katara." Toph said.

"Aang, Toph's right. We've already stopped three times during our travels so you could ride animals. You've ridden desert camel wolves, flown on the back of a red tailed fishing eagle, and gone parasailing  _ again _ on elephant koi." Katara reminded him. Aang cringed slightly. Perhaps he should've expanded his argument...

"But these are leopard goats!" Aang insisted.

"No." Toph stated firmly.

"What about a compromise?" Aang offered. "You let me ride leopard goats and up next, we'll do whatever you want, Toph."

"That sounds fair," Katara nodded. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a worn leather notebook. "We're not due in Ba Sing Se for another two weeks..." She snapped the book closed and looked at Toph. "That would give us enough time to go wherever you want to head, Toph."

"Hmm..." Toph mused. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Give me a moment."

Katara chuckled and looked over at Aang. He looked anxious as he looked at Toph. She grinned as he chewed on his lower lip, silently praying that Toph would agree. Moments passed and Katara finished her soup. Aang was still looking, pleadingly, at Toph. "Toph," Katara sighed, always the peacemaker, "Stop dragging it on. Are you going to compromise or not?"

The ebony haired earthbender gave a nod of her head. "All right," she agreed. "In return, I want to spend the rest of the time at Ba Sing Se. I've heard they're having a tournament there for earth bending and I could use some exercise."

"Yes!" Aang threw his hands in the air and did a little dance in his seat as Katara laughed.

"What about you, Katara?" Toph asked. "Anywhere you want to go?"

"Hmm..." Katara stretched out her arms a bit. "You know, I heard Ba Sing Se has some great spas...I'd really like to go to one...maybe spend a few days just relaxing before we head out again."

"Great! Then that means we don't have to separate the break into three things; we'll spend one week with the leopard goats and one week in Ba Sing Se!"

"Hold on a minute, Twinkle Toes," Toph told him immediately. "You get five days only. Including travel time. The rest of it will be spent in Ba Sing Se. Got it?"

The Avatar, the most powerful man in the world, looked down, obviously disappointed, but nodded. "Great!" Katara beamed as she slipped her book back into her bag. "I can't wait to get to Ba Sing Se and get my mind off of things!"

* * *

 

"Sokka!" Suki was dressed in a green parka as she ran across the frozen ground. From a wide area just outside the walls of the city, Sokka turned around. He was in the middle of training a group of young boys how to use the standard weapons of their people when he heard the young warrior's voice behind him.

A wide smile graced his face as he watched the green clad brunette bound across the white landscape. He let his heart flutter slightly at the sight. A month after he arrived back in the South Pole, a ship from Kyoshi had arrived and in it, Suki. She had brought her things with her and Sokka felt his heart burst in his chest. There she was, in all her strong, elegant beauty...moving in with him.

Technically, she was moving into Bato's house down the street, but still she had left Kyoshi Island to be with him. Every time he thought about it, he was in cloud nine and would thank Yue for sending a wonderful young woman to him. In the last few months, she had gotten used to the cold weather and wore thick clothing specially made for her, in green.

Everyone in the tribe already knew who she was from the time she had spent there months earlier. While at the Fire Nation, in the midst of Katara's decision to leave Zuko, he found himself wondering about him and Suki. He could never ask her to leave Kyoshi Island. She lived for that island. It would be selfish for him to ask her to stay with him. To leave her home and her loved ones for him was not an option.

Regardless, when Suki told him she was leaving for Kyoshi Island with the other girls, he was devastated. He tried to smile and assure her that he'd come visit, he couldn't help but feel hurt that she was so calm about it. He had expressed his concerns to Gran-Gran and Bato over heard.

_ "Didn't she tell you?" _ his father's best friend asked.  _ "Suki will be moving into my niece's vacated room in the South Pole in a month." _

Sokka nearly ran across the palace to ask if it was true, but decided to wait. Rather, Toph told him to wait and Aang held him back. It took him all his strength to not corner his girlfriend and demand to know the truth. If she wanted it to be a surprise, he had to let her. And it was the best surprise he'd ever had.

Suki smiled widely as she neared him. A faint blush reached her cheeks. Did he know how handsome he'd gotten? He was tall and had an athletic build. And those blue eyes and that smile made her melt. Even though she saw him every day, she never grew tired of that wistful smile on his face whenever he saw her. It was flattering  _ and _ attractive.

It made her move to the artic worth everything. The other warriors weren't surprised when she announced that she would move to be with Sokka. They all had teased her about him in the beginning, but he was a good man and he adored their leader. There wasn't anything they could really say against the pairing. Although, when Suki left, she couldn't help but cry. She was leaving behind her life as a warrior to be with man she could beat with her hands tied behind her back.

But seeing him standing there in his blue clothes, his hair swept back into a neat wolf's tail, and sapphire eyes glimmering in the arctic sun as a warm smile graced his lips, she couldn't see herself anywhere else.

"What's the rush?" he asked as he extended his arms. Suki smiled widely as she arrived before him and instantly felt his lips against hers for a brief, yet pleasant, 'hi, I missed you in the few hours I haven't seen you' kiss. His hands rested on her hips as he looked down at her.

"Letter from Katara," she said as she lifted up the paper. "I got so excited; I had to crash your lesson."

"Well," Sokka looked back at the group of kids and sighed tiredly. Half of them were playing in the snow and the others were pretending to fight with the weapons. "It's not really a lesson...Hey! You two! Stop it or I'll send you back home!"

The three that were mock fighting stopped and sighed heavily as Sokka looked back at Suki. "Can we read it now?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure," Sokka said. He looked back at the children. "Okay guys, fifteen minute break! Don't go too far!"

The boys let out shouts and dropped their weapons before running around. Sokka let out another heavy sigh and looked down at Suki. She quickly unfolded the paper and held it in her gloved hands. As she read it out loud, Sokka smiled thoughtfully.

He had originally been against his little sister leaving and going back to traveling with Aang and Toph. However, watching her determination as she packed made him realize she needed to leave. She needed it in order to get on with her life. She couldn't stay in the Fire Nation and she was no longer needed in the Water Tribes. The rebuilding was complete.

But she had a purpose if she went with Aang and Toph. A purpose she would love in place of Zuko. He hated to acknowledge it, but it was fairly obvious at that point that the two were in love. At least his sister was. He didn't like the idea, but if it made Katara happy, he would take it. He was surprised when Katara rejected an offer that would allow her to stay. He was sure she would jump at it. But as she explained her reasoning, he understood her and felt his heart twist.

Apparently, she loved the Fire Lord enough to part with him so that he could reach his goals smoothly. She didn't want to hold him back or be his weakness. His sister hadn't changed much. Always wanting to hold the blunt of everything for the sake of those she cared about. Then again, he felt that he should've been happy. This meant that there was no chance Zuko would ever become his brother in-law.

So why did his heart break when he watched his smiling baby sister hug him goodbye while tears streamed down her cheeks?

He suddenly wanted to go with her. To join her, Aang, and Toph once again. But he already made plans to stay in the South Pole. And Suki was coming, too. With a heavy heart, he watched his sister leave. For the first time, they would be apart. And he felt as if he was losing a part of his life. If she recognized the apprehension he felt, she tried to accommodate to that as well. Every week they would get a letter from Katara that kept them updated on their most recent adventures. Even comments about Toph and Aang's growth. Sokka silently wondered about his sister's own growth. Six months changed a girl. Or rather a woman.

Katara had turned sixteen and, at the time, was in Omashu. King Bumi, Aang, and Toph had given her a large birthday celebration as she couldn't be with her family at the time. Sokka frowned slightly. His sister was a woman now. Not that he would ever think of her as one. Once a baby sister, always a baby sister.

"They're going to a spa at Ba Sing Se!" Suki gushed energetically. "Ohh...a spa..."

Sokka snickered and wrapped his arms around Suki's shoulders. As she leaned back against him he kissed the top of her head. "I kind of wish I was with them." He mused. Suki smiled intently and kissed him.

"I know," she told him softly. "But Katara is a big girl. She's fine." Sokka nodded. Silently, he prayed that his sister was fine as she made herself out to be in her letters.

* * *

 

Dinner was always a chore now days. Zuko would sit with his Uncle to one side and his 'fiancée' on the other, as protocol stated. As usual, the meal was held in silence and all the parties had long grown used to it. Occasionally, someone would make a comment on the food or how their day went. That someone was usually Iroh.

"So," he said as he carefully dabbed his lips with a napkin. "How was everyone's day?"

"It was fine, General Iroh." Mai replied calmly. Zuko merely grunted.

"I had a good day," Iroh mused. "I received a nice package of tea from young Toph's parents today. It seems the Avatar and the girls stopped by earlier and asked for some tea to be sent to me. Isn't that nice of them?"

"What kind of tea was it?" Mai asked. Her voice was monotone and she was making casual conversation.

"Ginseng," Iroh told her. "They had just expanded into the tea trade and Katara found out so had some samples sent."

At the mention of the female waterbender's name, the table went silent. Mai lowered her eyes and Zuko pretended he didn't hear him. The old General coughed slightly. Silence over took the table once more. Then, without a word, Zuko placed his chopsticks on the table and motioned for a servant to approach him.

"A hand sized roll of bread." he ordered.

The servant nodded and dutifully rushed into the kitchen. Iroh knew what he was going to do with the bread. He looked across the table at Mai. Her long, slender fingers were pale as she gripped her chopsticks. She also knew what he was going to do with the bread. A few moments later, a bread roll was presented to the Fire Lord on a silver platter.

He plucked it off the platter and pushed his chair back. "Going already?" Iroh asked. "Dessert hasn't been served it."

"I'm full, Uncle," Zuko replied. He gave them both a respectful bow of his head. "Thank you for joining me. Uncle. Mai."

The old general glanced over at the young woman as she gave a curt bow of her head. The young Fire Lord stood up and headed out the door. As soon as the doors closed, leaving the old man and the young woman alone, Iroh let out a heavy sigh.

"I apologize, my lady," he told her consolingly. "He is often very aloof. Things are strained right now in the courts."

"I understand," she replied. "The nation is still very unstable."

"He is trying to make it stable again, my lady," he assured her. "Please excuse his behavior." Mai nodded her head and placed her utensils by the side of her dish.

"I'm afraid I have a slight headache, General Iroh. I believe I shall retire for the night." she told him respectfully. The old general let out a heavy breath, but nodded. She placed her napkin on the table and stood up, following Zuko's departure through the doors.

Iroh rubbed his forehead and waved over a servant. "More tea, please."

Outside, Mai walked swiftly down the halls. Servants and guards bowed respectfully in her wake, but she didn't care. Every night when Zuko asked for bread, she felt her heart twist painfully in her chest and jealousy bubble up. He was going to feed the turtle ducks; Katara had told her. The first time he did it, she asked what he was going to do with the bread. He merely shrugged and said he was going to feed some of the animals in the garden.

The next time, when she offered to come, he scowled and immediately told her no. It was his private time and would rather be alone. A part of her stiffened at his words.  _ If I were Katara, you would have welcomed me... _ the spiteful part of her mind said.

She quickly shoved that part down. She had known when she took on the role of his fiancée that he would never love her. Not like he loved Katara. And while in the presence of the tearful blue eyed waterbender, Mai questioned how deep her love for Zuko went compared to her.

That night, it had been raining. When she answered the door, she was shocked to find the young waterbender standing at her door, wet from the rain with salty tears mixed with rain water sliding down her face. In a shaking, but determined voice, she asked to speak with her. Mai wanted to turn her away. They were acquaintances. Not friends. And she was disturbing her sleep time. Yet, Mai allowed Katara into her room. She fetched the young woman a towel from her connecting bathroom, only to return to see Katara dry.

Mai had forgotten she was a waterbender. And as Mai sat on the edge of her bed, in the dim candle light, Katara stood in front of her and bowed her head.

_ "Ty Lee said you all have been friends with Zuko since you were children." _

_ "We were friends with his sister." Mai corrected quickly. _

_ Katara swallowed nervously. "I have a favor to ask of you." _

What she said next nearly made the tall young Fire Nation noblewoman fall off her bed.

_ "Marry Zuko." _

For a moment, Mai had wondered if she heard correctly. Did the waterbender just ask her to marry to the Fire Lord? Mai stared at her for a few minutes, studying the Water Tribe girl with scrutiny. It didn't make any sense. She'd heard the rumors, seen the way he looked at her...he was the most powerful man in the Fire Nation and Katara wanted  _ someone else _ to marry him. Mai said the only thing she could think of.  _ "Are you crazy?" _

A small smile graced the waterbender's lips.  _ "I love him," Katara asserted. "Before you hear from anyone else, I want you to know and understand that I love him." _

_ "Then stay when him." _

_ "I can't," she said, pain in her eyes as a sad smile took its place on her face. "You know the reasons why I can't." _

_ "I also know you're a well respected hero of the war and that Zuko is the Fire Lord. If you two wanted, you could get married and no one could stop you." Mai asserted. She began to wonder if she was crazy for pushing the Water Tribe peasant on to the Fire Nation Fire Lord. _

_ "No one would stop us, but I would be in his way," Katara told her softly. "His entire life, Zuko was destined to become the Fire Lord. He has worked hard and I believe - I know - that he has the potential to be the greatest Fire Lord the Fire Nation has ever seen. But if I stay with him now, he will lose the necessary support of the nobles. His people aren't ready for a Water Tribe peasant to be at his side." _

_ "So you're going to leave him?" Mai scoffed out. How idiotic was this girl? If she loved him, she should stay with him. _

_ "Yes," Katara said. "I would rather him hate me than get in the way of everything he has ever dreamed and worked for in his life." She was foolish, but Mai found herself jealous of the depth of her naive and determined love. _

_ Mai shook her head. "Love really does make you do foolish things." _

_ "This is probably the stupidest thing I will do in my entire life," Katara chuckled over her choked up emotions. "I believe for him to reach his goals...he will need a Fire Nation woman by his side." _

_ Mai narrowed her eyes. "Why me?" She frowned. "You do remember how I chased you and the rest of the Avatar's crew along with Azula, don't you? I threw knives and daggers at you, almost killing you." _

_ Katara smirked slightly. "Well...you missed," she said coolly. "As far as I am concerned, that is water under the bridge. We're not friends, Mai. But we are acquaintances. And I know I have no right to ask you this. But, please hear me out. I've looked into your background in academics and the arts. You're intelligent and of a good background. You care about the people." _

_ "I'm flattered." she mumbled, dead pan. _

_ Katara looked at her seriously, with meaningful blue eyes. "Mai, I think you would make the perfect Fire Lady." _

It took another two hours for talking for Mai to finally agree to it. Katara had somehow convinced her that she was needed to help lead the people of the Fire Nation back to their former glory. Mai shook her head, unsure of how Katara had even managed to get her to nod her head. Perhaps the waterbender was meant to be an ambassador if she could do that.

Before she knew it, Mai found herself living out childhood fantasies of being Zuko's bride. All of the perks, all of the power and respect, but none of the romance she had dreamt of. Katara had received spiteful rumors, nasty comments, and looks of disdain, but Zuko truly loved her. Even though Mai knew the engagement was a farce, part of her wished it was real. The reason she had given her all to her duties as Fire Lady to be was all in the hope that one day Zuko would recognize her. A small part of her jaded heart held on to the hope that maybe one day it would become real.

He didn't have to love her like he loved Katara. She just wanted him to acknowledge her as a woman. As his future wife. Not as someone he picked up to cover his tracks with the woman he truly loved. She wanted Zuko to see her as Mai. Just as she didn't see him as the Fire Lord, but as Zuko.

She stopped just before the entryway to the royal quarter's gardens. She could hear the quacking of the turtle ducks. Cautiously, Mai peeked through the entryway. Zuko was sitting by the edge of the pond, one leg bent beside him with an elbow resting casually on his knee. He was staring longingly at something in his hands as the turtle ducks swam around before him. Mai squinted, confused.

It was a small blue flower encased in clear crystal.

* * *

 

"Why can't we come?" Aang whined as Katara grinned and waved her week long spa pass in front of her companions. Toph was already scowling and Aang was disappointed.

"Because you already agreed to go with Toph to watch her kick some earthbender butt at the tournament." Katara told them cheekily.

"No fair, Sugar Queen," Toph grumbled. "You never said we had a choice. I thought we'd go to the spa with you after the tournament."

"And you are more than welcomed to do that," Katara assured her. "But this is going to be my last chance to have a nice,  _ long _ time to relax before we head out to the southern part of the Earth Kingdom. And since that was almost all taken over the by the Fire Nation at one point, we have our work cut out for us."

"Fine..." Toph mumbled. "But expect us here in four days!"

Katara smiled from ear to ear. "In four days, I expect to see you here with a championship belt." Toph smirked.

"As if I'd come back with anything else," she snorted. "Come on, Twinkle Toes! Let's leave Sugar Queen to take a bath! She needs it!" She added.

Katara rolled her eyes and watched as her two younger friends headed off. She had purposely waited for Toph to register for the tournament before announcing that she would take off to the best spa in all of the Earth Kingdom. Alone. She felt that she needed some time by herself. Six months traveling in close proximity with Aang and Toph could drive anyone up the wall, regardless of how much she loved them. Not to mention she needed a break from resting on Appa.

Yes, her spa trip was well deserved. Giddy, Katara walked down the street to the entrance of the spa. It was large and renowned for catering to some of the most influential and powerful people in the world. That included kings and avatars. Avatar Roku was said to have come there years ago. And if it was good enough for kings and avatars, it was good enough for one Water Tribe Ambassador.

She walked up the stone steps and through the pillar framed doors, straight to the check in counter. A young woman smiled as she bowed her head respectfully.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se Royal Resort and Spa. Will you be checking in today?"

"Yes, I am," Katara said with a wide smile. Just the thought of soaking her tired, worn body in a pool of hot, jet stream powered water made her giddy. "My name is Katara of the Water Tribe."

"Oh, Lady Katara!" The young woman bowed deeply as she blushed. She looked up at Katara with wide, awe filled eyes. "Welcome! We've been expecting you all day!" She flipped through scroll and checked off Katara's name. "We have your suite all ready."

"Suite?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think there was a mistake. I merely asked for a one bedroom-"

"Lady Katara, it is an honor to have you here," the girl insisted. "Please take the upgrade as thanks for choosing to stay with us."

Katara blinked, but nodded. "Okay...thank you." The girl smiled again, seemingly giddy as she gathered some papers and a key.

"Please allow me escort you to your suite, Lady Katara."

The young waterbender nodded and followed behind the girl. Before she took a step, the weight of her bag was taken from her shoulder and she gasped. She whirled around and a boy bowed. "Hello, Lady Katara! Please allow me to carry your bag!"

He smiled hopefully and Katara consented. Eagerly he trudged behind the brown haired young woman as they followed the hostess. Katara was given a brief, personal tour of the spa and resort and finally led up an earthbender powered lift to one of the top floors. Her room had a view of the entire city.

"Please enjoy your stay, Lady Katara." The hostess said as she bowed. Katara nodded dumbly. She was about to fish out some money from her pocket to tip the hostess and the bellboy, when the door closed. She sighed heavily and made a note to tip them later.

Katara looked around her wide room. There was a thick carpet over the stone floor. The suite was divided into three areas; the waiting room, the bedroom, and a bathroom. The bed was large and soft as she jumped on it with childish glee. Long, gauzy green drapes fell over the bed, creating a canopy. Large, fluffy pillows lined the bed and Katara fell back on to them.

She sank into the bed and grinned. While they were going from village to village, they had stayed in the homes of generous villagers. The meager beds were welcomed after spending nights on Appa's stiff saddle. As much as she liked simply having a place to sleep, she knew how to appreciate a soft bed when she was graced with one.

Katara reached out and grasped one of the pillows. She brought it against her chest and rolled over; resting her head on it's soft, smooth silk. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "It's just like Zuko's bed..."

Her heart stopped in her chest and her eyes opened. Long fingers curled into the pillow, remembering the soft comfort of a large bed lined with red. Swallowing nervously, she pushed the pillow away and sat up. She ran her hand through her head and shook it. Now wasn't the time to drown in memories, no matter how sweet. She was there to relax and get some rest before she took off once more with Aang and Toph.

With that in mind, Katara crawled off the bed and began to dig through her bag. She tossed clothes on to the bed, trying to find something she could slip into when she returned from a nice massage. Katara knew she had a nice new pair of sleep wear somewhere in her bag. Her hand grasped something smooth and silky. She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled it out. Red silk? Katara narrowed her eyes. She didn't have a red robe...

Her eyes widened. It was Zuko's outer robe...from the night they had flown on Appa. Her eyes crinkled up and suddenly she found it difficult to breath. He had wrapped it around her body to keep her warm. She could still feel his hands around her, tucking the cloth around her body as he maneuvered her head on to his lap. How had it ended up with her things? Unconsciously, she brought it to her nose, silently hoping that his scent was still embedded in the threads. As her lips brushed up against the fabric, she stopped.

What was she doing? Her hands dropped the cloth and she took a step back. "Stop it..." she told herself with a soft, pain filled voice."It's over."

But even as she said it, she silently prayed that it wasn't.

* * *

 

"What is it?" Zuko asked as he re-read a series of documents that recorded the latest of supplies sent over from the Earth Kingdom. He didn't look up as his clerk bowed his head before him.

"My lord, the nobles have requested a meeting with you by the end of the week." the clerk said.

Zuko frowned and lifted his eyes to look at the clerk. "We just finished a meeting yesterday. Why do they need to speak to me again?"

"They did not say, my lord," the clerk repeated. "Only that they request an audience with you."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, be refrained from pressing on. "Do I have any time available?"

"Yes, my lord. Two days from now, you have free time in the morning before you are scheduled to go out to the city to look over the progress of the new market area," the clerk reported. "Shall I schedule it for that morning?"

The Fire Lord gave a slight nod of his head. "Yes," Zuko nodded. He looked back down at the documents in his hand. "And get me some more red ink."

"Yes, my lord." The clerk bowed and quickly exited the Fire Lord's study. The door closed and Zuko closed his eyes. He dropped the papers and let out a heavy sigh. His hands raised and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

Whenever the nobles requested a meeting, he always assumed the worst. It meant they had something important to tell him that would affect his  _ personal  _ life. Although, being Fire Lord, his personal life was rather public. It annoyed him, but there was nothing he could really do about it.

There was a knock on his door and he shot daggers at it. "What is it?" he growled in an annoyed voice.

"Lord Zuko," a female voice said behind the door. "May I speak to you?"

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed. Mai rarely came to speak to him. "Come in," he stated. The door opened and Mai walked in, somewhat hesitant. She was dressed in her usual dark reds and blacks. Her hair up in its usual buns. Her face carried her usual look of boredom. She bowed her head slightly. "What is it, Mai? Your visits are rare."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. "I needed to speak to you, my Lord."

Zuko nodded and motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs before him. "Zuko is fine in private, Mai," he assured her. "We've known each other since we were children. Now," he said as he pushed aside the papers and looked at her. "What is it? Is there a problem?"

For a moment, it sounded as if he cared. Perhaps he did, but not in the romantic way. "I was speaking to my father the night before last."

"Yes," Zuko nodded. "You were excused for the evening meal to join your family at your brother's birthday. Did they receive the gifts I sent?"

"Yes, my lor...Zuko," Mai corrected herself. "TomTom loves the clothes that were sent and my parents send their thanks for the other gifts that were sent."

Zuko nodded, pleased that the nobleman and his wife had accepted his gifts. He looked back at Mai. "That isn't the real reason you are here," he asserted. He frowned as he watched her flinch unconsciously. "What is wrong?"

"I was told that six months is the standard engagement time," Mai told him. His eyes narrowed, not liking where the conversation was going. "He told me that the nobles are growing anxious and are starting to ask questions."

"What kind of questions...?" he asked in a low voice.

"They want a date, Zuko," Mai told him carefully. She could feel the room growing warming and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The Fire Lord was not pleased. "They want to know when you will marry me."

He gritted his teeth and his hands clenched. "So that's it..." he said in a deep voice."That's why they want a meeting with me in a few days..."

"Lord Zuko," Mai spoke up once more and Zuko looked up at her. "When I accepted the position of your fiancée, I was under the impression that it was never going to get further than that," He raised an eyebrow in question and Mai elaborated. "I thought you would break it off."

Zuko scowled and Mai frowned. "What do you take me for, Mai?" Zuko snapped. "I'm not the type of man to use a woman to cover my up tracks!" He barked. Mai bowed her head.

"Forgive me, but I did not mean that-"

"Then what did you mean?" Zuko demanded. "The reason I accepted you as my fiancée was because Katara chose you," Pain shot through her body as if she had been stabbed and she struggled not to show it. "She knew the kind of woman that would make the perfect Fire Lady and she chose you."

Mai felt her heart burning with a sharp ache. Everything always led back to Katara. Even though Mai already knew that, it still hurt to hear it. "I see, my lord."

"Mai, do not misunderstand me," Zuko told her. "If Katara had brought anyone else to me, I would have refused," Her eyes widened slightly, genuinely surprised. "You have the background and intelligence to become the Fire Lady. Katara only brought that to light. You have honor and integrity. I respect that."

Mai bowed her head in thanks. For moment she had resented Katara; suddenly Mai thanked Katara for showing her to the Fire Lord. "I humbly accept your words, my lord."

Zuko nodded. "But as for marriage..." his voice trailed off and Mai lifted her head. He sounded hesitant. Did he not want to marry her? An engagement was one thing, but marriage? Marriage meant heirs. And heirs meant...

Her face flooded with color, but Zuko didn't seem to notice. He leaned back against his chair and rubbed his chin.  _ Mai! Where did that thought come from? _ Her mind chastised. She looked back at Zuko, who was dressed in casual clothes instead of fancy court robes. He didn't need the robes when he was stuck in his study doing paperwork. Still, he looked wonderful in the drab reds of his buttoned up shirt and pants. His broad shoulders and muscular arms were hidden beneath the cloth, but she well aware of them being there.

"I'm going to need time to think about it," Zuko frowned. He looked up at her and gave her a nod. "Once I come to a decision, I will speak with you. I don't want to speak to the nobles without consulting you first. You've already been dragged into this engagement. I don't want to take you further than you would like."

He was starting to sound like the noble prince she had always envisioned him to be. The one who would respect his princess and share his honor with her. Mai forced down a blush and bowed her head. "Thank you, Zuko."

She stood up and headed towards the door. As she closed it behind her she leaned back against the door and momentarily let a smile caress her face.

Back inside the room, Zuko scowled. He silently cursed Katara for bringing Mai to him now that the actual threat of marriage loomed in the distance. He didn't want to marry Mai. She was a good person, respectable and intelligent. But she was not Katara. He slammed his fist against the wooden desk and growled.

"Agni damn you, Katara." Zuko hissed bitterly. She had set this all up. She had brought Mai to him. She had set up their engagement. She had left him, knowing full well she loved him. His eyes closed tightly as his heart clenched.

When he had accepted the engagement, he hadn't been thinking about marriage. A large part of him was only thinking of having a long engagement. And maybe one day Katara would return. Zuko scoffed and shook his head. Katara manipulated both him and Mai into marriage. She knew it all along... He didn't want Mai to be dragged into a loveless marriage with him. He didn't want to drag himself into a loveless marriage. However, the time to break the engagement had not yet presented itself...and if it didn't soon, he would have to marry Mai. And forsake the woman he loved. His heart ached...

Somehow, he had a feeling that Katara had planned all of this. He cursed her once more before cursing himself. No matter what she did, now matter how resentful and angry he should've been, he still missed her.

* * *

 

The water was hot and bubbled around her. Katara let out an elated moan was she lay in the raised marble tub, her dark hair held up in a green towel turban as her towel clad body relaxed under the water. Her blue eyes were closed as music filled the air around the hot tub area.

The area was composed of a series of rooms, each with one tub built for one or two people to soak in. The air was humid and warm and the potted plants framed the open window across from her. The warm sunlight peeked into the small room and Katara sighed blissfully. She had just received a well deserved back rub and had practically fallen asleep on the table she had been laying on.

Then she went to get her feet rubbed before sinking into the personal hot tubs of the spa. Katara grinned stupidly as her muscles relaxed under the heat of the water. As she lay there, her mind drifted off to her brother. In his last letter, which had been sent to Toph's parents' house, he told her that Suki had begun helping him train the young boys of the village. She smiled, content to learn that Suki was adapting well to their frozen home.

She felt a bit envious. While she knew her job was an important one, her brother and friend were lucky to not have to spend much of their time traveling. For nearly two years, she had spent much of her time traveling. She loved the adventures and the thrills, but when she was tired, she missed the comfort of a room to call her own.

Even her room for those few months at the Fire Palace was welcomed. Her smile left her face as her thoughts turned towards the man she had left behind. What was he doing now? Were he and Mai getting along? Her heart ached slightly, but she quickly shook her head to try to brush it off. She had sent Mai to Zuko in her place. There was no reason for her to get angry if something did bloom between them.

_ Who are you kidding? _ She thought to herself.  _ You'd be heartbroken and jealous. More than you are now once they get married. _

Katara's eyes opened and her heart sank. Marriage. Her heart twisted in her chest. Why was it that when she was asking Mai to be with Zuko, she didn't hesitate to tell the girl that she would make an excellent Fire Lady - the  _ wife _ of the  _ Fire Lord. Zuko's wife _ . Yet when she thought about it now, it made her chest tighten. This was what she wanted...to leave him in the hands of a woman who would be able to handle the duties of Fire Lady and stand by the Fire Lord's side. Mai would be the one to help Zuko attain his goals.

Not her.

Katara closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Her head began to throb with a dull ache. "I should get out..." she mumbled. She lowered her arms and fixed her towel under the water. Once it was tucked in securely around her she stood up and walked towards the wall. She looked around and made sure there was no one peeking in on her as she grasped the robe hanging on the wall and put it on. The soaking wet towel fell to her feet as she tied the terry cloth towel around her body.

She then picked it up and tossed in into one of the shoots along the wall that lead to the laundry area in the next building. She checked to make sure her robe was secure around her waist and headed out of her room. She walked through the hall and turned a corner.

"Hey!" a male voice said as she felt her body collide with another. Strong, firm hands shot out and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." Katara said as she pulled away.

"Katara?" a confused voice said. A  _ familiar _ confused voice. Reluctantly, the blue eyed waterbender lifted her eyes. They immediately widened as she looked up into an equally surprised face.

She was in the most expensive, most exclusive spa in the entire world. Why was he there, of all places? She tore her shoulders away and stumbled back. "Jet?" she gasped as her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Zuko splashed some water on his face. He hunched over the stone basin, his eyes closed as the cold liquid trailed down his pale flesh. Dreams of a blue eyed waterbender plagued him every night. He would wake up covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his heart racing, and his arms reaching out for her. His eighteen year old body desperate to feel hers against him.

His mind screamed and yelled at his heart and tried to flush all subconscious thought of the waterbender out of his head. Katara left him. And she wouldn't be coming back; not for him, anyway. When Mai entered the garden that night, he knew that was it. Katara had all but shoved Mai in his face.  _ Take her! _ The vision of the Fire Nation girl screamed at him with Katara's voice.  _ She will be your perfect Fire Lady! _

He scoffed and reached for a nearby towel. The cloth patted over his face. Did she really think he would forget about her? After everything? Did she truly believe she could be replaced? It was true that Mai was of noble birth. She was intelligent and knew the ways of the court. She would be accepted by everyone in the nation. Except by him. It wasn't fair to Mai. She probably didn't want to be with him; a man in love with another woman.

And while he resented Katara for doing this to him, he resented himself as well. He had accepted. He had been stupid enough to accept the proposition. For what? To appease several dozen old men just so he could rule the Fire Nation without any problems? He didn't know if he had been selfish or not for choosing his country over his heart. Katara had chosen his country over her heart...the thought pained him. Did she just not love him enough? Or did she love him too much?

Every morning it was the same thing. He would wake up, his entire being consumed by a woman who wasn't even there. And every morning after he rose, he would try to rationalize her decision, only to come to the conclusion that none of it was rational. Love was never rational.

But what he was about to do was.

The night before, he had come to his decision and summoned Mai to his study. Carefully, he told her his decision and then paused to hear her reply. She lowered her head and for a moment, Zuko regretted his decision. He didn't wish to bring her into a situation she felt uncomfortable in. Then she raised her head and nodded solemnly. It was the biggest decision a young woman would make, and she had agreed. For a moment, he had admired her. She knew that he loved someone else, but was still willing to marry him for the 'good of the country'. Katara was right; she would make the perfect Fire Lady.

Zuko silently dressed in a room separate from his bed chambers. Clean robes had been prepared for him and he quickly put them on. Standing in the mirror, he checked his robes and fixed the sleeves. He began to fix his hair, tying it efficiently in a sturdy top knot. He picked up the Fire Lord emblem and placed it in his knot. His eyes narrowed. He was ready to face the scavengers known as nobles.

Iroh was already at the meeting room when Zuko entered and took his seat in his throne. He studied the young Fire Lord's face. Stoic and stern. Golden eyes were clear and filled with purpose. His posture was stiff and aware. Iroh looked back down at the table before him, old eyes filled with sadness.

"This meeting will begin," the clerk announced. "Fire Lord Zuko, the nobles have requested an audience with you today regarding the engagement to Lady Mai of the Sun Family."

Zuko gave a nod of his head. The clerk sat down and the representative of the nobles stood up. "It has come to our attention that last week the six month anniversary of your engagement to Lady Mai has occurred, my lord," the middle aged man told him. "And as such, we have been waiting for the announcement of a wedding ceremony."

Zuko cursed his ancestors and their outdated laws of time periods for engagements, weddings, funerals, mourning and everything else. Six month engagement period was designed for the bride and groom to get to know one another and for one or both parties to begin taking on their future roles. It was the maximum amount of time given to a noble couple before marriage. To be efficient and prevent lagging. In some cases, it was less than a few days, as forced by over eager parents. He hadn't realized the engagement period protocol...or that there even was one.

"I have spoken to my fiancée regarding the issue the night before," Zuko told him in a low voice. "We had planned on a rather long engagement. At least until the nation was more situated."

"But Fire Lord," one nobleman said beseechingly. "Many of the populace has begun to question when the wedding will take place. They are all eager to celebrate the arrival of a worthy Fire Lady."

Zuko narrowed his eyes slightly, not liking his choice of words. Was he saying that Katara would not make a worthy Fire Lady? He obviously didn't know Katara. For a moment, he pushed aside the waterbender and focused on his 'relationship' with the Fire Nation girl.

"I am already engaged to a worthy young lady of the Fire Nation. Both she and I have taken on our duties, but we do not yet feel the need to be wed." Zuko insisted. He knew they were not going to relent. Somewhere inside of he him, he knew that the engagement would only pacify them for so long. Sooner or later they would want something more.

"With all due respect, my lord, the people of this nation crave stability and a return to the old ways before your great grandfather's war," he continued. "As a court, we believe it is important for you to be an example for the people."

"The people know that I am focusing my efforts on the rebuilding," Zuko frowned. He was the same situation as it was before he was engaged and he hated it. Why couldn't the old men just leave him alone? "Until I see some more progress on the rebuilding efforts around the nation and we are clear of a post war recession, I will hold off marriage to Lady Mai."

"My lord, I am afraid that since the efforts and recession are not a consistent variable of time, we will need to stress an actual date." the nobleman continued, hesitant and wary of the Fire Lord's temper.

He knew it would come to this. When the stubborn fools didn't back down, they would pressure him as much as they could until he relented, at least a bit. And so, Zuko had prepared for this. "Very well then," Zuko frowned. "Both my fiancée and I agree that at least another year is required until the nation is fully stable."

"A year is too long..." A few hushed murmurs went through the court and Zuko gritted his teeth.

"Then how much time do you suggest?" Zuko frowned. "Keep in mind that to fund this wedding, money must be taken out of the treasury. Money that should be spent on our people and the rebuilding." He reminded them.

"We will see to it that the necessary funding is provided for," an old man told him. "Please do not concern yourself over that, my lord."

"Two months seems like enough time," another voice piped. Zuko's blood froze. "Yes...two months seem like a good time period."

"Two months is hardly enough time to plan a wedding," Zuko frowned. "Why must it be so soon?"

"The nation is waiting for a Fire Lady, my lord, but not only that," the eldest of the group told him. "As of right now, there are no heirs to the throne."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat. An heir...

"In order for your claim on the throne to remain completely unchallenged, you must provide an heir that will secure the bloodline."

His chest hurt all of a sudden.

"The sooner you marry Lady Mai, the sooner a child can be conceived to crown as heir to the Fire Nation throne."

* * *

 

"Hey! Hey, wait a second!" Jet's masculine voice echoed through the stone halls as Katara stomped away, not giving him a second glance. "Katara!"

His hand shot and grabbed her upper arm. She whirled around, a furious glare on his face as she growled. "Let me go!"

"I haven't seen you in months! Would it kill you to stay hi?"

"No, but it might kill innocent people." she snarled back. She jerked her arm out of his grasp and stomped away. Of all the spas in all the countries in all the world, he had to come into  _ hers _ . Well, she wouldn't be taken in by his smooth talk again!

"That was a low blow!" Jet shouted. She ignored him and kept walking. Grumbling, he ran a hand through his hair and briefly mulled over whether or not he should run after her. Finally, he sighed and jogged after the brown haired waterbender. "Katara, at least let me apologize."

"Apologize?" she spat out as he walked alongside her, keeping up with her brisk walk. "I don't think you need to apologize to me, Mister Let's Kill the Fire Nation!"

"Listen, that's over now. I'm not like that anymore," Jet assured her. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Katara, I'm sorry for leading you on like that before you left! I'm sorry for tricking you and Aang."

"And my brother?" Katara snorted. "I should've listened to Sokka. He knew you were bad news from the beginning." All she wanted as a nice relaxing week at a spa. Just  _ one _ week. And the gods were obviously punishing her.

"I've come to Ba Sing Se to try to start over," Jet said, following her closely as she tried to loose him through the maze of halls. "I got a second chance here, Katara. Aren't you even curious?"

"No."

"Don't you even want to know why I'm here?" Jet gasped out. "I'm not exactly an Earth Kingdom blue blood or a wealthy merchant."

"Fine," Katara said, stopping her tracks. She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him challengingly. She might as well humor him. "What  _ are _ you doing here?"

He stopped beside her and looked down at her critical eyes. "I'm a bodyguard," Katara merely raised an eyebrow. A second later, she turned and continued walking. "Hey! Wait a second! What? You don't believe me?'

"I didn't say I don't believe you," Katara told him, her back to the young man. "But I believe our conversation here is done."

"Katara..." Jet sighed heavily. She stood on one of the stone lifts and looked at the earthbender beside her.

"Up please," She stated. The man nodded and prepared to lift the stone slab up into the air. Katara looked at Jet square in the eyes. "I trust we won't see each other again." She spat out. The lift rose and left Jet standing alone, staring after the blue eyed waterbender.

As soon as the lift stopped on her floor, Katara stomped out and made a beeline for her room. She stepped into her room and pulled the towel from her hair, letting long, wet brown locks fall over her face.

_ Great... _ Katara grumbled as she began waterbending the water off her hair.  _ Just when I thought I find some peace and quiet, I have to figure out a way to avoid Jet whenever I see him. _

The last thing she wanted to do was relieve that whole fiasco all over again. She never felt so humiliated! She had been completely drawn in...She even made him a hat. A  _ hat _ . Katara gritted her teeth. So what if it had just been a young, school girl crush? It was still a crush. Feelings were involved. She had genuinely liked him. Or rather what he made himself out to be. What was it with her and guys with swords?

And when she discovered how she'd been tricked into helping him almost devastate a small town populated with Fire Nation citizens, she was as furious as she was humiliated. He was lucky all she had done was freeze him to a tree, the self righteous idiot. She ran a hand threw her hair and let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't hide in her room forever. Sooner or later, she'd have to go downstairs and run the possibility of meeting him.

Katara grumbled and fell back on to her bed. She would wait a while before returning downstairs for dinner.

* * *

 

The fifth soldier of the afternoon had water thrown on him as Zuko remained seething in the center of the sparing circle. Iroh shook his head for the millionth time. After the end of the meeting with the court, Zuko canceled the rest of his day and took off to 'train'. Train was apparently his code word for letting out excess energy as in the last several hours, numerous sparring partners had been set on fire by the Fire Lord.

Zuko mumbled out an apology and waited for another soldier to replace him. Iroh sighed heavily. "Zuko," he began as he slowly came down the steps into the courtyard. "It has been seven hours. You haven't even had lunch yet and dinner is already approaching."

"I'm not hungry." he stated like a pouting little boy.

"But I'm sure your soldiers are," Iroh countered. "Hungry soldiers are weak soldiers. You should give them a break to eat."

Zuko snorted and steam was pushed out of his nose. He remained were he stood, his eyes narrowed as he thought over his Uncle's words. The soldiers  _ had  _ lost their edge in the last two hours. "Very well," Zuko frowned. "Today's training is over!" He shouted. Iroh could almost hear the breaths of relief from the soldiers as they limped away.

The young Fire Lord walked past his Uncle in long, proud strides. "You're improving greatly, Zuko," Iroh said. "Hardly any soldier can hold is ground against you any more."

Zuko didn't reply.  _ It's not enough... _ he thought to himself.  _ I'm not strong enough... _

"Dinner will be served soon. Perhaps you should go get changed?" Iroh suggested. He looked at the young man. Zuko was wearing dark red training pants and had been barefoot and shirtless while practicing. His hair was damp from all the sweat and had been displaced from its neat top knot.

"Don't wait for me." he stated as he headed up to the palace. Iroh nodded and watched him disappear into the palace. Zuko wore a scowl on his face. He still had to tell Mai the results of that morning, but she had been at a dedication ceremony at the docks all day.

How would he tell her that in six months, they were expected to get married? He let out a heavy breath. Six months was the most he could get from the group of old men. Meaning that around his 19th birthday, he would also wed. He narrowed his eyes as he walked through the halls. He would be a husband. The word sounded strange when he applied it to himself. For a moment, he wondered if he had ever thought of himself as a husband. A lover, yes. A provider, of course. But as a husband?

His mind drifted back to a moment when  _ her _ head lay on his lap. When her soft brown hair fell around her face as her blue eyes closed and warm, even breaths escaped her lips. He remembered smiling to himself as he stroked her cheek, believing that one day, he would be her husband...and spend every night of his life looking down on to her peaceful, resting face just before he went to sleep.

How could she do this to him? How could she deny everything and leave him? The more he thought about it, the angrier and hurt he felt. Didn't she understand that they could've fought for everything? For their happiness? Instead, she gave up. She gave up on him. On her. On  _ them _ . And the knowledge of it infuriated him. When he woke up yearning for her, he found himself starting to hate her.

That was what she wanted.  _ If it makes it easier...hate me. _ He wanted to. Agni, did he want to hate her. Because of her, he would marry a young woman who probably didn't want to marry him. He would always have that hole in his heart that she ripped out when she left. That would haunt him until the day he died. He wanted to hate her. Wanted his bitterness to grow and his resentment to overtake all of emotions he had of her.

But one look at the turtle ducks, one passing glance at anything blue, even the sound of water rushing into his bath tub for his evening soak reminded him of her. And all the supposed hate, bitterness, and resentment were suddenly replaced with love, longing, and pent up passion that burned for no one else but her. His heart betrayed him every time.

Then there was Mai. He knew that he had to give her attention and at least try to offer her part of his heart. Her efforts to take on the role of Fire Lady did not go unnoticed by him. Each day, he respected her more and more even admired her for her strength. He knew that at night, Mai would stand hidden away in the hall, just outside the garden while he fed the turtle ducks. He knew she felt envious when he left to feed them. After all, they were representative of everything he and Katara had.

Any bride to be would feel jealous of her groom's remaining feelings towards another woman. Mai never said a word about it. It would've been so much easier if he had just ignored Katara that rainy night. If he had just left her alone to feed her turtle ducks like a crazy waterbender in the rain. He paused as he stood before his door, his hand placed on the handle. Why had he gone that night?

Zuko slowly stepped into the bedroom and closed it behind him. Across from him, the windows were wide open, allowing the billowing gauzy curtains to float into the room. Outside, the sun was setting and the moon was starting to appear in the darkening sky. Despite himself, he wondered what Katara was doing.

* * *

 

She looked around the corner warily and narrowed her eyes. So far so good. No sign of Jet. She let out a heavy sigh and took a step out into the hall. A hand tapped her shoulder and she whirled around with a yell. There he stood, smiling down at her.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she growled, frustrated.

"Calm down, I just want to talk." he insisted.

Katara glared at him and turned around sharply. "I do not feel like talking to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat."

"So you're heading down to the restaurant," Jet asserted. "What a coincidence. So am I!"

A thousand curse words she'd picked up on her travels ran through her head. "Then just stay away from me." She grumbled. Jet followed behind her, despite her ignoring him. She requested to be seated on the balcony and was brought over. As she looked down at her menu, she saw another person sit beside her in the next table over.

She gritted her teeth. "So..." Jet said casually. "What do you think sounds good?"

"Ugh!" Katara growled. She turned to glare at him. "What do you want from me?" she demanded. "Listen, Jet. I'm tired and I'm hungry. I just came here to relax. I don't want any trouble."

"Katara, will you please just give me a chance to explain," Jet sighed. "I'm not like that guy you froze to a tree a year ago. I've changed."

"Of course you have."

"I've gotten a second chance here, Katara," Jet insisted. "At least give me that. Shouldn't everyone have a second chance?"

Her eyes looked down at the menu but couldn't focus. She did believe in second chances. She'd given Zuko a second chance in life and now he was the kind of Fire Lord Aang had believed he would become. It wouldn't be fair, she decided. Katara released a heavy breath and put her menu down. She glanced over at him and shrugged.

"My table has an extra chair..." she relented."Have a seat."

He smiled and stood up, taking his seat in front of her. "So...you here alone?"

"No," she answered sharply. "I'm traveling with Aang and Toph."

"Where is the Avatar, anyway?" Jet asked, casually glancing around. "And your brother. I never thought he'd let you travel alone."

"Well, I am a waterbending master," Katara retorted, attempting to remind him that she was dangerous when provoked. "Or did you forget that? For your information, Sokka is at the South Pole with Suki. Aang and Toph are at the earthbender tournament."

"What about...what's his name...Zuko?" Jet asked. Katara froze in her seat. "Heard he became the Fire Lord. How's he doing?"

_ I wish I knew myself... _ Katara admitted to herself. "I'm sure he's fine. I heard he's been focusing a lot on rebuilding the nation after the war."

"Yeah, news travels fast here now that there are a lot of trade routes open," Jet agreed. "The guy I work for is a merchant. His daughter in-law is Fire Nation...I heard her cousin or something tried out for the role of the Fire Lord's wife."

"I see," Katara mumbled. "Well, he's engaged now."

"He is?" Jet looked surprised. "Haven't heard that...so...what's the lady like?"

"An old friend of his sister's. From a noble family. Smart. Pretty. All that stuff," she said in a dull voice. She tried to focus on her menu. "I've met her. She'll make a really great Fire Lady."

The brunette across from her merely nodded and flipped through his menu. "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Engaged yet? You're sixteen now aren't you?" he asked. Katara looked up and nodded. "Isn't that when you Water Tribe people get engaged."

"It's the age when legally  _ can _ get engaged and marry, but it doesn't mean I have to."

"So you're still single." he concluded.

Katara scowled slightly. "Yes," she frowned. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, just curious," he said smoothly. Katara raised her hand and waved a waiter over. As she ordered, he quickly made up his mind. "I'll have this." He told the waiter before sending him away.

Katara leaned back against her chair and crossed her arms. She looked out towards the view, watching the sun setting in the distance. Silently, she wondered what Zuko was doing. If he was with Mai. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she shook the thought out of her head. The waiter returned and placed a glass of water in front of her and Jet.

"So you're a bodyguard now," Katara began. She reached forward and grasped the glass. She lifted it to her lips and took a sip of the cool liquid. "How'd you get into that?"

"A merchant saw me fighting and needed a decent bodyguard," Jet shrugged. "He gave me an offer...it pays a lot."

"Good for you." she replied blandly.

Jet smirked slightly. "Yeah, well...I try to send the money back to the boys back home. A school opened up nearby thanks to the money from the Fire Nation's reparations. They're pretty bright kids, so I'm trying to put them through school."

She didn't expect that and began to feel slightly guilty for treating him so rudely earlier. "That's nice..."

Jet gazed across the table from her as she avoided eye contact and focused on the view. She'd changed in the last year. Of course that was expected. She'd been through a lot and a year did a lot to a person. She'd gotten just a tad bit taller, but he was pleased to see she had filled out more from the skinny girl on the cusp of becoming a woman.

Maybe he had been using her in the beginning, but part of him had wanted her to join his side. To understand why he was doing what he was. He was angry when she realized his plans and frustrated when she didn't understand. He had been impressed when she froze him to a tree. He didn't really expect that, but then again, they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And he must've scorned her...big.

When she left him there, he was bitter. She just didn't understand, he reasoned. But when she cried and stepped away from his hand, he did feel a small tinge of guilt. It was the first time he'd ever felt guilty about what he'd done in so many years. Days passed...weeks...and then he left his treetop home. A small part of him wanted to show her that he wasn't some naive boy who just wanted revenge. That he was every bit the heroic rebel she thought he was.

That was why he went to Ba Sing Se. For a second chance. And he got it. While he worked, he never dreamed he'd actually see Katara again. After all, from what he'd heard on the trade lines, she was doing political work and peace keeping with the Avatar. That meant she was traveling from place to place and probably extremely busy. When he ran into her earlier, he couldn't believe it was actually her.

A small part of him grew excited at the thought that perhaps he could show Katara that he wasn't someone to be looked down upon any more. That he deserved her respect and admiration, rightly this time. Instead, he found himself caught up in the soft, elegant face that had matured. She was no longer the love sick girl he had seduced to do his bidding a year ago. She was different. Wiser.  _ Stronger _ .

_ And better looking. _ He thought appreciatively.

His thoughts were lost as a plate was placed before him. He hadn't even noticed the waiter walking towards them baring two plates of food. Katara looked down at her meal and began eating in silence. Jet slowly began eating his own food.

A completely silent meal later, Katara placed her utensils on her plate and gave a small bow of her head to her companion. "Thank you for joining me for dinner," she said in a stately, formal voice. "It was good to see you again, Jet. Take care."

Katara pushed her chair back and stood up. Jet slurped up a long noodle quickly and looked up at her. "You're leaving already?"

"I've had a long flight here and I'd like to get some rest." Katara waved her hand in the air dismissively and headed out of the restaurant. She didn't bother looking back as she darted to the lift and told the earthbender she wanted to go up.

Just a few moments later, Katara was back in her room. She fell back on her bed and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling somewhat hollow. She felt guilty. For what, she wasn't sure. But she suddenly felt as if she had betrayed someone during her time with Jet. Her eyes darted around her room until they landed on the red silk pooled by her bag. Her heart began to ache.

* * *

 

It was strange. Usually, Zuko would summon her to the hearing room or his study, but never out into the courtyard. However, that was where the servant told her to go when she was walking back from dinner. Zuko had skipped another meal, much to his Uncle's displeasure. Mai assumed he would sneak in something to eat later.

She made her way through the endless maze of halls, towards the courtyard. As she emerged from the doorway, she saw Zuko sitting on the steps, looking up at the cloudless dark sky. The moon was hanging over head and she briefly wondered if he what he was doing.

"Lord Zuko." Mai bowed her head respectfully, even though his back was turned to her. The Fire Lord looked over his shoulder and stood up. He gave her a bow in return.

"Thank you for coming, I know its late." he began as he waited for her to arrive at his side. Mai shook her head and stood beside him.

"Why did you summon me, Zuko?" she asked, realizing they were private. He took a deep breath and diverted his eyes.

"I spoke with the nobles this morning," he told her solemnly. "On the issue of marriage."

"Have they left the issue alone?" she asked quietly. Zuko's eyes narrowed and she understood that they hadn't. Her eyes lowered. "How long?"

"Six months," he replied hesitantly. "They have given us six months to marry." Mai closed her eyes. Her entire life, she had been prepped to marry into nobility. And now that she was, she suddenly felt unsure of it. Her stomach churned nervously and she wondered why.

"Six months..." Mai mumbled. "I understand."

"Mai," Zuko said quickly as he looked down at her. He raised his hand and placed it comfortingly on her shoulder. In the darkness of the night, he couldn't make out the faint blush on her cheeks as he did so. "Over the last few months, I have come to respect you greatly. Know that I will always do my best to make you comfortable. But should you ever get to the point where you no longer want to be in this loveless marriage with me, I will give you the chance to annul it."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Annul?" she gasped out in a breathless voice. "As in...Void it?"

Zuko nodded. Fire Nation Noble women were given the choice of annulling their marriages if they found that their husband did not care for them as the deemed fit. However, historically, it was looked down upon as marriages were often for political and financial reasons and set up by parents. Women would be ostracized if they separated the husband chosen for them; often getting financial support and social ranking pulled from them. The same with noblemen.

He studied her face for any sign of displeasure, but found only a blank gaze. "Mai," he began carefully. "I need to know if you are accepting of the marriage and everything that it carries with it. Katara dragged you into this and if you want to leave, I'll understand. Engagement was one thing, but marriage is something else."

Mai found herself shaking her head. "No," she told him sternly. She lifted her eyes to meet his and fought down the blush. She wasn't a little girl any more. She had no place for blushing. "When I accepted the engagement, I knew there was a possibility of marriage. I will not back down from it dishonorably. I will marry you, Fire Lord."

If it weren't for the severity of the situation, Zuko would've snorted. She made it sound like a chore. "Very well then," Zuko asserted as he nodded. "In six months time, you will be my wife."

For the first time in all the years they had known each other, Mai felt his lips against the top of his head. Her entire body seemed to heat up as the pressure lifted and he stepped back. With an elegant bow, Zuko bid her good night and headed back into the palace.

Mai leaned back against one of the stone decorations and lifted her hand up to her chest. A smile graced her lips as she felt her entire body tingle. Her heart soared with the thought that perhaps Zuko was warming up to her. That he didn't look at her as merely a replacement for his lost waterbender. Slightly giddy at the thought, Mai began walking up the steps to the palace, but still kept a serious look on her face.

However, she didn't see the bread roll hidden in his sleeve pocket when he left.

* * *

 

She let out heavy gasps of air as blue eyes flew open. Sweat soaked her thin night clothes as she sat up in bed. Frantic blue eyes darted around the dark room. As her chest rose and fell with deep, heavy breaths, she raised her hand placed it over her heart. She pressed down against herself, trying to sooth the painful aching.

What had she been dreaming about? Katara wracked her mind for the source of her sudden anxiety. The last thing she remembered was taking a shower, slipping on something to sleep in, and then collapsing on the bed. Her eyebrows furrowed, but she couldn't remember what her dream had been about.

_ Maybe it's for the best... _ she mused silently. She ran one hand down her face and leaned back against her arms, trying to even out her breathing. She carefully slid off her bed and headed to the adjoining bathroom. Tiredly, she leaned against the basin and looked into the mirror. She looked as worn as she felt. Her hands reached down and bended some water from a pitcher into the basin before bending some over her face.

The cool liquid woke her up and washed away the feeling of sweat from her body. She dried her face off via towel and then walked back out into the room. From the look of the sky outside her window, dawn would be arriving soon and she sighed. She didn't feel like going back to sleep. Her heart was still racing.

She eyed the balcony outside the sitting room beyond her chambers and began to walk towards it. As she did, her bare leg brushed up against something silky hanging over the back of her chair. She looked and stopped. Zuko's robe. She still had no idea how it ended up in her bag. She reached out and lifted up the elegant cloth.

It's cool, smooth surface caressed her dark skin as she ran her hands over the material. She had remembered it was warmer when it was on Zuko. She looked up towards the balcony. A cool breeze billowed through the open doors and ruffled the curtains. Slowly, she slipped one arm through the sleeve and followed with the other. The material dragged and she smiled slightly.

She didn't realize he was that much taller than her. She didn't remember seeing his clothes drag. Nimble hands wrapped the robe over her chest and clutched it closed as she walked out of her bedroom and towards the balcony. She felt warm and safe inside the cloth. It was as if it comforted her. The cool morning breeze swept over her body and she closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply, the scent of blossoms in the air as she smiled.

Blue orbs opened and took in the glorious sight of Ba Sing Se in the dawn. In the distance, she could see the dark sky being melted by the orange and yellows of the morning. Her eyes fell to the closer buildings. In the streets just over the walls of the spa, she began to see the start of life in the city. A few people were walking around, smoke and the scent of food was rising from houses in the distance, signaling breakfast.

Thoughts of her nightmares vanished as she leaned against the low stone wall and watched the city rise. She snuggled into the soft robes of the Fire Lord, indulging herself with the knowledge that the robes had once hugged his body. She closed her eyes and smiled softly as the warmth of the rising sun's light finally reached her soft, pink lips.

* * *

 

Iroh leaned back against his seat, having finished the last calligraphy he would write. How ironic that the day he had written 'eternity', his nephew would announce the date of the wedding to the people of the Fire Nation. The old man let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his shoulder. He supposed it was the end of it. When Zuko married Mai, Katara would be out of the picture. However, he still doubted her shadow would ever leave.

The servants all still remember 'Lady Katara of the Water Tribe' from her time spent healing soldiers and most importantly for sleeping beside the Fire Lord that fateful night. And even the night when Zuko had spoken to Mai about the marriage date, the Fire Lord had diligently returned to the garden and fed the turtle ducks.

Iroh shook his head. Whether Zuko admitted it or not, he was still deeply in love with Katara. And because of that, Iroh felt sadness and worry for Mai. She, too, deserved to be loved and Iroh didn't think that Zuko could give her what she wanted. Even though she hadn't voiced it. A calloused hand reached out and picked up the tea cup. He took a sip of the tea and looked down at the letter.

Katara had written him letter from Ba Sing Se, by the look of the address. He smiled sadly to himself. The young lady randomly sent him a letter whenever she felt like it. This time, she had just arrived at a spa in Ba Sing Se. He sighed contently, wishing to be in her place. There were no spas in the Fire Nation like the ones in Ba Sing Se. Maybe he could talk to Zuko about that.

He continued to read the letter, nodding understandingly as she lamented about the troubles traveling and how happy she was to finally get a nice long hot water soak in. She reported the results of their latest peacekeeping mission and how they were scheduled to travel to former Fire Nation controlled lands in the south of the Earth Kingdom. Iroh rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Katara's letters never mentioned any worry or distress she was feeling. The old general couldn't read any distress, either.

_ She hides her feelings well... _ he thought with narrowed eyes. He turned to the next page.  _ How are Mai and Zuko? _

Iroh's sad look returned. "Getting married..." he whispered under his breath.

"Uncle!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the hill. Iroh's eyes widened as he quickly scrambled to fold up the letter. "Uncle, what are you doing there?" Zuko was trudging up the small hill, a frown on his face as the ends of his robes brushed against grass. "You missed the announcement!"

"I already knew," Iroh told him cheekily. "Is it time for lunch yet?"

"No," Zuko shook his head. "Have you been here all morning?"

"I wanted to finish my calligraphy project," Iroh told him as he lifted up a piece of parchment. "What do you think? It would look wonderful in the northern meeting room, wouldn't it?"

Zuko merely raised one eyebrow as he stood above his Uncle. He looked down at the table before the retired general. Ink sticks, brushes, teapot, tea cup, and a letter. His eyes narrowed. "Were you writing a letter?"

Iroh's eye slowly lowered and looked down at letter. Casually, he placed his hand over it. "Oh, I received a letter from an old friend in the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh..." Zuko nodded warily. His Uncle looked nervous. "That's nice."

He watched his Uncle let a little brief of relief escape through his lips. Zuko eyed him cautiously. Lately, his Uncle had been sitting on the hill, writing calligraphy. And from the ones he'd see, they were all romantic in nature; love, passion, warmth, devotion. His eyebrows furrowed. Was the general  _ in love _ ? Zuko's eyes widened slightly. As disturbing as the idea was, he was curious. To his knowledge, his jolly old Uncle was once irresistible to women. At least that's what he heard some of the older servants say. And then he had that thing for the bounty hunter. A chilling thought raced through his body. Was the letter from the bounty hunter?

Before he could think any more into it, Iroh slipped the letter into the sleeve of his robe and began to roll up the calligraphy. "Zuko, I've been meaning to talk to you about your marriage to Mai."

Zuko's inquisitive look instantly vanished. His eyes narrowed and he looked down at his Uncle seriously. "You said you would support whatever decision I make."

"And I am," Iroh told him. "But I am concerned about Mai. Have a seat," He said, waving to the area in front of him. Zuko tugged up his robes and sat down on the grass. "Does she know about the need to provide an heir for the throne?"

Zuko looked down at his hands and nodded. "We've spoken about her...duties as Fire Lady. She understands that an heir must be born," Zuko replied. "Mai is the daughter of a noble family. She's always known that she would have to marry into another noble or wealthy family for social and financial reasons. Baring that in mind, I believe she knew the consequences of marrying me."

Iroh frowned. "You shouldn't think of yourself as a burden to Mai."

Zuko scoffed. "What else am I to her, Uncle?" he asked the old general. "I never wanted to marry her. She never planned on marrying me. She had a life before Katara shoved her in my path!" He added, somewhat bitter.

"Zuko, I would think that you should give your bride some more credit. Mai may have been raised knowing the type of marriage she would eventually fall into, but if she did not want to marry you and share in your burdens as your wife, I believe she would've said something by now. And she has not. Rather, she seemed to be embracing the role," Iroh told his nephew. "And Katara, deciding that she couldn't stay, put all her effort into finding someone who would be your perfect bride."

"I didn't want a perfect bride," Zuko said in a low voice.  _ I want _ Katara

The old man nodded understandingly. He didn't have to hear his thoughts to know what his nephew was thinking. "Katara wanted you to become a great Fire Lord. That is why she left." Iroh told him.

"Can we not talk about her," Zuko hissed in a dangerous voice. "If she pulled herself out of my life, then I will keep her out."

"Zuko-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Zuko retorted proudly. He stood up and shook his head. "Katara is my past. Mai is my future, that is all there is to it."

"And you are sure of this?" Iroh asked, cautiously.

Zuko hesitated. "Yes."

Iroh studied him critically. He nodded slowly. "Then you won't mind if I reply to her letter." Iroh watched Zuko's shoulders stiffen. His eyes widened slightly and he froze in his spot.

Zuko watched as his Uncle reached into his sleeve and pulled out the letter. "She...writes to you?"

"Every so often...usually it's an update on the Fire Nation ex-patriots now living in the Earth Kingdom," Iroh told him. "But she also writes about how she and the Avatar and young Toph are doing. She's at a spa in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko's knuckles clenched. "Very good. I trust that our people abroad are faring well?" he asked, diplomatically. Iroh nodded.

"Yes. But they have yet to go to the southern part of the Earth Kingdom...there are many ex-patriots there living amongst the Earth Kingdom villagers. They will have the most trouble there."

"I see..."

"Zuko," Iroh said calmly. The young Fire Lord looked at him. "Your knuckles have turned white," Golden eyes shot down to his hands that quickly unclenched. Iroh looked at him with a sad, knowing look. "You never forget your first love. You may always love them or even grow to hate them, but you will  _ never _ forget them."

* * *

 

Katara laid on a bench inside the steam room, her hair in a towel turban and a wrap around her body. Her eyes were closed as water was poured over the hot stones. Aang and Toph would be arriving sometime that day and she wanted to get in a few more moments of rest before the two other benders arrived.

"More steam, my lady?" a voice from somewhere in the hazy room asked. It sounded familiar.

"Yes, please." Katara sighed, distracted as she closed her eyes and lingered in a half sleep daze. Water hissed over the stones as it was poured over it.

"So, Katara...how long are you staying here?" Blue eyes flashed open. She  _ knew _ she heard that voice before. Without another thought, she sat up straight and waved her hand in the air, cutting through the water in the air and moving the steam out from in front of her. Across from her, seated on a stone bench was the alleged bodyguard.

"Oh my gods..." Katara spat out. Her eyes narrowed and she bended the steam around her, shielding her from view as she headed out the door.

"Katara!" The door slammed closed on Jet's voice as Katara walked away, seething. Not ten steps away, the door opened and Jet ran out, a long towel around his midsection as he ran after her. "Katara, wait."

"We spoke already, Jet. I said pleasant things and ended the conversation," Katara hissed as she walked. "I'll say it again. It's nice to see you. Have a nice life!"

"Katara, please," Jet told her. "Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you before! I'm sorry I tricked you and Aang into helping me! Really!"

"You're forgiven," Katara told him coolly. "Now please let me relax in peace."

"Not until you give me a chance!" Jet shouted. Katara stopped in her tracks, her eyes narrowed. She turned around, her eyes narrowed.

"A  _ chance _ ? For what?"

"To redeem myself."

"You don't have to redeem yourself to me," Katara told him. "I really don't care."

"Katara, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Jet shouted. "I was a jerk back then! I'm sorry!"

"You're being a jerk now by continuously bothering me!" Katara retorted. "Fine, Jet. I accept your apology. Really. Now please leave me alone."

"Katara-" he began, only to be cut of by another voice.

"Hey, Sugar Queen!" Toph's high pitched, sarcasm laced voice cut through. "Didn't expect to see us so soon, huh?"

Katara whirled around, relief flooding her face as she rushed forward. Toph was grinning and had her arms crossed over her chest. Behind her, Aang's gray eyes were focused on the black haired young man behind her.

"Hi," Katara breathed out as she smiled at them. "I was wondering when you guys would arrive."

"Katara," Aang said in a cautious voice. "Is that...Jet?"

The blue eyed waterbender nodded. "He's supposedly here to be someone's bodyguard."

"Is that so...?" Toph frowned. "Hey, we got bumped up to a room near yours. Do you mind showing us the way?" Toph asked. She didn't have to be able to see to know that Katara was suddenly grateful for an excuse to leave.

"Sure, Toph. Here," She reached out and took Toph's hand in her's. "Let's go."

"Maybe we'll talk later!" Jet called out, knowing he was promptly ignored. He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"You're a bodyguard now?" Aang's voice cut through is thoughts and he looked back down to see the Avatar standing in front of him.

"Yeah...a wealthy Earth Kingdom merchant's bodyguard. He and his wife are here...it's my off time..." Jet shrugged. Aang looked him up and down and nodded.

"Jet," Aang told him seriously. "Katara's my friend. She's like my best friend and means a lot to me. I hope you're not planning anything."

Jet let out a heavy breath and shook his head. "Maybe I earned all the suspicion," he admitted. "But I'm not trying anything with Katara. Nothing bad anyway. I just want to...get to know her again."

Aang frowned. "You weren't serious about her before and you really hurt her. I don't like seeing my best friend cry."

Jet met Aang's gray eyed gaze with a confident one. "I wasn't serious before," he stated proudly. "But now I am."

* * *

 

"So...you're really okay with going?" Sokka asked. Suki sighed as she lay on her stomach across Sokka's bed and nodded.

"I told you a million times already, yes," Suki sighed. She had removed her thick green over coat and was in her thinner green shirt and pants. A nice warm fire from the pit in the center of the room warmed them up nicely. "Honestly, Sokka, do you think I'll stop you from going?"

He let out a heavy breath. "It's the anniversary of Yue's ascension to the moon...everyone will be talking about her and then there will be those celebrations to her - the moon goddess. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

The young woman sighed and sat up in bed. "Sokka, I admit...when I first learned about how close you were with her I was very insecure. I thought you only saw me as a replacement for her."

"You're not a replacement-"

"I'm not done," she said sternly. He snapped his mouth closed. Suki stood up and walked across to where he had been pacing. "You've never treated me like a replacement...I think it was all in my head. You love Yue...and you love me. Two different people...two different loves. I understand and I know I can't force you to forget about her and love only me. And I'm okay with that, Sokka."

He looked down into her soft eyes with his blue ones intently. "I don't want you to ever have to question how much you mean to me."

She released a heavy breath. "I'll always question it," she whispered, her arms resting around his neck. "But I always like the answer I come to."

He was the luckiest idiot in the entire world. And he knew it. A smile graced his face as he lowered his head and gently brushed his lips over hers. "I love you, Suki..."

"Mmm..." she moaned as she nipped his lower lip gently. "And I kind of like you." He rolled his eyes and she chuckled. He bent down and swept up her off her feet as she let out surprised yelp.

"Kind of like me, huh?" he said as he carried her over to his bed. He released her and she screamed as she fell on to the soft furs and cloth of his bed.

"Sokka!" she gasped with surprise, her face burning with a heated blush. "What are you-?"

"I'm going to see if I can make you kind of  _ love _ me instead." Sokka grinned. He wiggled an eyebrow suggestively and Suki burst into laughter. He chuckled as he fell beside her and scooped her body against his. Hardened lips pressed against the softness of her neck and she laughed some more. Suki turned her head and smiled back up at him.

"I don't regret leaving, you know." she assured him as her hand rose and gently cupped the side of his face. Sokka turned his head slightly and kissed her exposed palm.

"Yeah," he grinned. "I know." A second later, a pillow hit him in the head and he groaned.

"Sokka?" a knock sounded from the door and Suki scrambled into a sitting position. Her partner remained on his side, one arm sprawled across her waist. "Sokka, are you in there?"

Still lying on his side, Sokka sighed and looked over his shoulder at the door. "I'm here, Gran-Gran."

"You have someone here to see you." the old woman said. Sokka looked up at Suki. The retired Kyoshi Warrior shrugged her shoulders and Sokka sat up. He offered his hand and pulled Suki up with him before he headed for the door. He walked out, followed by his girlfriend, and into the living area.

The young man standing in the center of the room turned around at the sound of the gasp that escaped Suki's lips. Sokka's mouth dropped. "Haru?"

"Sokka, Suki," Haru said. He gave them a warm, abet shy smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Haru, what are you doing all the way down here?" Suki asked as she looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, sorry to burst your boulder there, buddy," Sokka said as he crossed his arms. "But Katara's actually in your home land doing peace keeping with Aang and Toph."

"I know," Haru admitted. "I heard about it."

"Then, why are you here?" Suki asked, confused.

"Just traveling," Haru smiled slightly. "I thought I'd drop by and say hi."

"Okay..." Sokka mumbled.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Suki offered. "I can talk to Bato about a spare room." she added, knowing that Sokka still harbored some resentment to the poor earthbender for merely liking his sister.

"Yes, that would be great." Haru told her, thankfully. Suki smiled and nodded. She turned back to Sokka and kissed his cheek quickly.

"I'll be back," she told him. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Be nice." Sokka mumbled a non-committal promise and watched Suki leave the house.

"So..." Haru offered amiably. "Does it ever get warm in the South Pole?" Sokka blinked.

"Gran-Gran! I'm going to Suki's!" Sokka shouted over his shoulder and walked passed the young earthbender. As he stepped out the house, he heard his father's voice greet Haru from inside.

"It's nice to see you again, Haru," Hakoda greeted warmly. "Your letter said you wanted to speak to me about Katara?"

Sokka's blood froze in his veins and he stopped in mid step just outside the door.

"Yes, sir," Haru said respectfully. "Before I do anything, I felt I had to speak to you first. As is the custom here."

Sokka took a step back. "Of course, Haru," Hakoda said. Sokka heard footsteps. They were walking into his father's study and he strained to hear their fading voices. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Sir," Haru began nervously. "I'm in love with your daughter."

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Aang didn't like the sound of Jet's voice when he told him that he was serious about Katara. It wasn't that he sounded dishonest or sleazy, but because he sounded like he meant it. And Avatar didn't know how to feel about that. The young man had once made his friend cry and after that whole thing with Zuko, Aang wasn't sure he felt comfortable with the now bodyguard approaching the young ambassador. After all, he knew that Katara still had feelings for the Fire Lord. Old feelings die hard. He would know.

"Twinkle Toes! Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to come to dinner?" Toph's voice shouted from across the room. Aang's eyes flew open and he sat up straight in the personal hot tub he had been lounging in. He heard an amused giggle and looked over his shoulder.

Both Katara and Toph were standing there in the robes the spa provided, waiting for him. "Aang, if you don't get out now, you'll get all pruney and miss Toph's dinner." Katara told him sternly, although an amused smile on her face.

He sighed heavily and stood up. "Do we have to go?" Aang whined as he looked at his earthbending instructor. "You don't even like the other competitors."

"They kept complaining that it was an unfair," Toph snorted. "Just because I'm the  _ Avatar's _ earthbending master. Anyone could teach you, I just happened to be the best at it." Katara laughed and Aang put on his robe.

"So where are you going to put your championship belt this time?" Katara asked with a grin.

"I'm sending it home to be framed," Toph grinned. "Anyway, I just want to go to see all the faces of those losers who laughed at me in the beginning as I get my trophy."

Katara shook her head with a smile on her face. Even if Toph wasn't a wealthy heiress, she'd still be set for life considering how much money she brought in with earthbending tournaments. Although Katara didn't know why she continued. The challenge seemed all but gone since Toph was a master earthbender at a ripe young age.

"Let's go change then," Aang said. "We'll meet up in Katara's room."

"Why my room?" Katara frowned slightly. She knew that the two other benders had their own rooms that were just as nice as hers. Aang's was better actually, being the Avatar. However, they seemed to like hanging around her room.

"Just because," Toph answered casually. They walked towards the lift and the earthbender was about to raise them up when Toph raised her hand. "Allow me."

Katara's eyes widened. "Toph, no-"

The girl stomped her foot and raised her arms, shooting the lift up the shaft. Katara screamed and clung on to the railing to the side, trying to ignore Aang's shouts of enthusiasm and Toph's highly entertained giggles. The waterbender wondered if she the sheer speed of Toph earthbending the lift would paste her to the floor. She felt as if her body should've been slammed down from the force. Just a moment later, the lift came to an abrupt halt and Katara felt her body fly upwards before falling back on the lift.

"Let's do it again!" Aang shouted energetically.

"No!" Katara screamed. She grabbed both younger benders by the arms and dragged them out of the elevator. She looked over her shoulder at the other earthbender still inside the lift. He looked positively terrified. "Toph! You scared the elevator man!"

Toph snorted. "I did not," she shrugged. "He just needs to live a little!"

Katara sighed and deposited each of them in front of their doors. "My room in thirty minutes. Go it?"

"Yes, Katara." the two chorused as they entered their rooms. The brunette shook her head and headed into her own. After a quick rinse of water, she walked out into her bedroom and looked over the clothes she had laid out. Earlier that day, the three of them had stepped out to buy some clothes for Toph's award ceremony. Toph had insisted that she didn't want them to embarrass her.

After about four hours, they found a nice dark green shirt and pants set for Aang and an aqua colored set of robes for Katara. Toph already had a nice set of deep forest green colored clothes packed with her. As she finished putting on the robes and tying the sash neatly around her in a way she learned in the Fire Nation, a knock echoed through her room.

"Coming!" Katara shouted. Her hair was dried and fell around her body in soft mocha colored waves. She hadn't had a chance to put it up yet. Barefoot and finishing the final tie around her waist, she scurried to the door. Another knock sounded. "Aang! Toph! Hold on!"

She reached out and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

A dozen rare panda lilies were the first thing she saw. They were fragrant, lovely to look at and held together by a big blue bow. The first thing Katara thought was 'what in the world...?' Then she wondered who was giving them to her. At first she suspected Aang, but then shook her head to dismiss the thought. When would he have time to get her panda lilies? He had been with them all day. And she didn't think he liked her like that...

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." a smooth voice said from behind the flowers.

Katara paled.  _ No...No...No... _ She slowly raised her eyes and met the twinkling dark ones of a man she was  _ sure _ she had told to leave her alone. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at him. "What do you want, Jet?" she spat out.

"To give you flowers," he told her coolly. "Isn't it obvious?"

" _ How _ did you find my room?" Katara growled in a low voice. Her hand was gripping the door knob tightly as the other fisted at her side.

"I'm actually here by order of my employer." he answered as he lowered the flowers.

"Your  _ employer _ ?" she hissed. "And I suppose he told you to bring me flowers, too."

"No, that was a personal decision," he replied. "Actually, my employer is the sponsor of Ba Sing Se's Earthbender Rumble Tournament. I was told to come here and escort the winner, Toph, and her party to the banquet hall down the street."

"Toph's room is one door over," Katara frowned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to do my hair."

"You should leave it like that," Jet told her as he casually held the bouquet over his shoulder. Appreciative eyes looked at her and he smiled. "It looks good on you."

She felt her cheeks reddening at the compliment and Katara cursed her body for betraying her. "Thank you, Jet, but I think I'd rather braid it as usual." she told him calmly.

"See, it's not too hard to be civil to me, is it?" he grinned. He offered her the panda lilies once more. "A peace offering?" Katara looked hesitant and eyed the flowers as if they would jump out at her and kill her the moment she accepted. "Katara, I really want a second chance here," Jet pleaded seriously. "I'm not the jerk I was before. I'd really like to prove that to you. So if you can just tolerate me for tonight, I really would like to show how much I've changed and apologize for what I did to you."

He sounded sincere. However, Katara remembered that even a year ago, he sounded sincere. In truth, she didn't know whether to trust him or not. But he used the key words; 'second chance' and she felt obligated to at least give him the benefit of the doubt. She let out a heavy breath and accepted the flowers.

"Aang and Toph will be here in a little bit," Katara relented as she lowered her head and smelled the sweet fragrance of the flowers. "Just wait out here."

"Outside?" Jet asked with a raised eyebrow. Katara frowned.

"You're not going to get into my room. Now wait here...please," she added, as an afterthought. She closed the door and Jet sighed. He resigned to lean against the wall and wait. Inside her room, Katara wandered towards the table and gently placed the flowers on its flat surface. For a moment, she stared down at them.  _ What's he trying to do...? _

She couldn't remember ever getting a present from a boy. The most she ever got from Zuko was a flat stone slab to sit on by the pond and a haughty grin. Her fingers froze over the elegant petals. Panda lilies were supposed to represent love. Any girl in the right mind would've been flattered, if not completely blown away, when presented with an entire bouquet of the rare flower. Katara shook her head.

There was definitely something wrong with her if for some reason, a piece of rock meant more to her than the most romantic flowers in the world. Somewhere in her mind, she heard a voice telling her that it wasn't what was given, but who gave it that mattered.

"Katara?" Aang's voice said from behind the door. "Are you ready?"

She tore her eyes away from the flowers and quickly wiped her eyes. Fixing her hair was forgotten as she ran a hand through her long mass. "Yeah," she said as she pushed the flowers away and turned around. "I'm ready."

* * *

 

Haru shifted nervously on the pelt covered floor as Hakoda sat across from him silently. He had been lead into the man's study deeper within the frozen house. Animal skins hung on the wall as triumphant reminders of Katara's father's proficiency with weapons. Against one side of the wall; assorted spears, swords, clubs, and even a boomerang reminiscent of Sokka's were displayed.

At least he hoped they were just for display. Sokka, who was younger and never killed a man, was already good with weapons. And his  _ father _ had taught him. A cough from the older man across from him brought his attention back to the subject at hand. Cautiously, he studied Hakoda's face. The face of the man who was the beloved father of the young woman he was in love with.

"Haru..." Hakoda began, a bit unsure as to how to begin. "This is...a very difficult decision."

"I understand Hakoda," Haru nodded as he lowered his head. "She is your only daughter."

"It's not just that, Haru," Hakoda said continued. "I thank you for taking me into consideration before you seek out my daughter. You were correct in the Water Tribe customs; however we of the Southern Water Tribe are a bit more lax in our customs since we were attacked by the Fire Nation all those years ago."

"So...I didn't have to ask you for permission?" Haru asked, feeling somewhat idiotic. He had traveled for a week, across an ocean and miles of land to get to the South Pole...and in the end, there was no reason he had to.

"You didn't have to, but it is very much welcomed," Hakoda chuckled. "Here in the south, the usual protocol of marriage is not enforced. Had we been from the Northern Water Tribe, it would've been a different story. But since you sought out permission from me, it is only right that you seek permission from Master Pakku."

"Master Pakku?"

"Katara's waterbending Master from the north," Hakoda replied. "As her master and mentor, he must guide Katara like a father must his own child. It is proper for a man to ask the master of a bender for permission in regards to marriage. And Master Pakku is quite strict with protocol and traditions."

"So I must travel to the Northern Water Tribe?" Haru asked. Hakoda nodded.

"Yes, if you want to speak to Master Pakku," the man told him. "However, Haru...Katara is not just a normal Water Tribe girl."

"I know that, sir," Haru bowed his head. "She is the most amazing woman I've ever met. She's intelligent and kind and beautiful-"

Hakoda laughed and nodded. "Of course she is, she is the daughter of her mother," he told Haru amiably. He smiled at the memory of his late wife before slowly fading into a thoughtful smile. "Katara has always been independent and strong willed. She's stubborn and once she makes up her mind, she will not back out of it. But...there is something else..."

Haru looked at Hakoda understanding. "You mean the Fire Lord?"

Hakoda nodded his head. "You have heard?" he asked hesitantly.

"The Fire Nation settlers in our village talk of a Water Tribe girl with the Fire Lord," Haru explained. "I believe they heard it through the trade routes..."  _ And I know Katara was in love with someone else... _ He added silently.

Hakoda looked down at the fire before him. "She was in love with Zuko," the man told the younger one, using his daughter's love's name instead of his title. Hakoda believed that Katara loved the Fire Nation leader for who he was, not for his title. He respected that. "And Zuko...loved Katara. But things...things would not work in their favor and so to spare him problems that he would face if she stayed with him, she left."

Haru's eyes cringed slightly. He knew Katara loved the Fire Lord, but didn't know if the Fire Lord loved Katara. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I didn't know..."

The man nodded and kept his eyes on the flames. "Fire Lord Zuko is engaged to another woman now," Haru's head shot up, his eyes wide. "Political reasons...the nobles of the Fire Nation wanted him to marry one of their own."

Anger flared up in the earthbender. "But he loved Katara. If he loved her, why did he agree to marry another?" he gasped.

"Because Katara wanted him to," Hakoda said solemnly. He looked up and met Haru's eyes with his blue ones. "We all tried our hand in helping them stay together, but in the end, it was Katara's decision to leave that lead to his engagement. She doesn't like to talk about it, but her close friends and our family know."

"So...she left him...to do peacekeeping..."

"Haru, I believe you should know the depth of her love for Zuko before you proceed any further," the father told him. "She willingly removed herself from his life so that he could rule without any resistance from his court and people."

"I understand..." Haru nodded. He looked up at Hakoda earnestly. "But, sir...would you allow me to see Katara with the intention of marriage?"

"You are a good boy, Haru. I have no qualms with you," Hakoda replied. "While I am thankful you sought out my permission first, the final decision lays with Katara. Only she can decide if she will see you or not. It is her decision and I respect her choices."

Haru bowed his head once more. "I understand, sir." He began to stand up.

"Before you go, I must tell you one more thing," Hakoda added. "Katara doesn't know this. Neither does Sokka," Haru nodded curiously. "They both think that no one has asked for Katara's hand. During the reconstruction period, just before you arrived, several young men from the Northern Water tribe came to me and asked for Katara's hand in marriage. I've told them the same thing I'm telling you. It is Katara's decision and hers alone."

* * *

 

"Sokka," Suki's deadpan voice stated as she looked at her boyfriend. He was against the side of their house’s outer wall and crouched down below a window. "What are you doing?"

He whipped his head around and lifted one gloved hand to his lips. "Shhh!" he hissed. Suki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sokka, I'm not leaving until-" He darted out and grabbed her, putting one glove her mouth as he scurried the both of them back to the wall.

"My dad's speaking to Haru," he said in a low voice. "You won't believe that the little piece of seal blubber asked-"

"Sokka?" a voice said from inside the room. "Is that you?"

Suki looked up at Sokka with a bored look as his blue eyes widened at the threat of being caught. She felt his body stiffen against her as his father's voice called to him. They heard footsteps coming towards the window and Sokka began to panic. His eyes darted around and immediately landed on the young woman in his arms. Without another thought, he grasped Suki by the shoulders.

"What are-?" she gasped just before his lips crashed down on hers. Her eyes widened as Sokka closed his eyes.  _ Well...at least he's good at kissing... _ Suki closed her eyes and wiggled her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

Hakoda opened the window of his study and peered out. He saw the blue and green clad couple and sighed tiredly. He shook his head and closed the window. As soon as he was gone, Sokka tore his lips off of Suki's looked back at the window. He let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Wow..."

"I'll say..." Suki grinned lopsidedly.

Sokka grinned back and kissed her lips once more, softly. "Thanks for helping."

"Hey...anytime." Suki chuckle. Sokka looked around and led Suki away. As soon as they were far away from the house, Sokka began talking. He looked around to make sure no one was paying attention and leaned into the retired Kyoshi Warrior.

"Haru asked my dad for permission to marry Katara!" Sokka gushed. Suki's eyes widened.

"Are you sure it was to marry her? Did you hear correctly? Maybe he meant 'date' or something."

"I  _ know _ what I heard," Sokka insisted as he looked around him warily. "He heard about the traditions of the Water Tribe. He came to ask for permission before he asks Katara. Can you believe his nerve?"

"Oh, yes," Suki nodded, mockingly. "The nerve of him to take your father into consideration!"

"Suki," Sokka frowned. "You are not helping."

"You already knew that Haru liked your sister."

"But not enough to  _ marry _ her!" Sokka gasped. "I mean...she's  _ Katara _ for crying out loud! Who would want to be with her?"

Suki looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Sokka, are you forgetting one particular scarred Fire Lord who was found sleeping in the stables with your sister?"

"I prefer to think of that as a nightmare that didn't actually happen," he stated. He shook his head. "But forget about that for a second! This is  _ Haru _ we're talking about. He wants to marry my  _ sister _ !"

The young woman sighed and gave him a questioning look. "What is the problem? Did your father marry her off or something?"

"He better thank the gods he didn't!" Sokka retorted proudly. "I've never been so glad we live in the Southern Water Tribe instead of the North. He said it's up to Katara."

"Then we don't have a problem, do we?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, we do," Sokka insisted. Suki groaned. "Suki, Katara just left Zuko...meaning she's open to new guys. How do I - I mean  _ we _ \- know that she won't just accept any loser that approaches her."

"It's just Haru-"

"No, it's not!" Sokka exclaimed. Suki furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? What do you mean?" Sokka ran a hand through his unbound hair and paced the snow in front of her. He looked worried. "I overheard dad tell Haru that he's not the first to ask for Katara. Several Water Tribe boys - I don't know who, but you can bet I will find out," Suki rolled her eyes. "Have asked for Katara."

Suki's eyes widened. "So she's not as unpopular as she thought." she mused thoughtfully.

"Exactly!" Sokka told her. "Now you know what we're dealing with!" Suki looked at him, confused.

"And that is...?"

"We must keep Katara away from boys! All Water Tribe boys! Except for myself, of course. I'm family. And possibly Aang. He's like family. But we must make sure that she will never make it to the Northern Water Tribe!" Sokka announced. Suki slapped her forehead with her hand and dragged it down her face. "Who knows that kind of perverted lunatics are up there, stalking my poor baby sister!"

"And if she's invited to Yue's anniversary?" Suki asked confidently.

"Then...then..." his voice trailed off and his enlightened smile fell. He looked over at his girlfriend. "You just live to see me defeated, don't you?"

She blew him a kiss. "You do it to yourself, Sokka."

* * *

 

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Iroh asked the two young people who had joined him for tea. They were sitting outside, under a pavilion, drinking evening tea just after dinner. The evening was nice a cool and the sky was clear. Lanterns lined along the tops of the walkways and pavilion ceilings lit the area for them.

Mai put down the erhu she had been playing as she finished a particular piece. "What are have you always wanted to do, General Iroh?"

Zuko leaned back against on of the red pillars and lifted a cup of tea to his lips. "Penguin sled." The tea was shot out and Zuko barely had enough time to turn his head to avoid spraying it all over his bride. Mai merely handed him an embroidered handkerchief from her robe.

Zuko snatched it from her hand and quickly wiped his mouth with it. He looked up at his Uncle with a look of disbelief. "Penguin sled? Where did you get that idea?"

"The Avatar told me!" Iroh explained, as if saying that if it was good enough for the Avatar, it was good enough for him.

"The Avatar...of course..." Zuko grumbled.

"I'm sure if I can find a large enough penguin, I can ride one down a slope," Iroh mused. "But I believe they only grow so big."

Mai chuckled slightly and was about to continue playing when a soldier began approaching them. Zuko placed his cup on to the table and walked forward. The soldier stopped before he actually entered the pavilion and bent down to bow before his leader.

"My lord," the soldier said as he lifted up a leather wrapped message. "A message from the Northern Water Tribe just arrived."

Zuko nodded and took the message from the soldier's hand. "You are dismissed." He stated off handedly as he turned around. The soldier bowed once more and quickly left the Fire Lord with his Uncle and bride to be. The leather was branded with the seal of the Northern Water Tribe and Zuko untied the latch.

"What does it say?" Iroh asked curiously. Zuko unraveled the scroll that was wrapped beneath the leather and skimmed through the elegant writing.

"It is the one year anniversary of Princess Yue's ascension as the goddess of the moon," Zuko stated. "It's an invitation."

Iroh's eye lit up and he held out his hands. Zuko placed the invitation on in his Uncle's hand. Iroh read over the parchment and smiled brightly. "This is wonderful! How kind of them to invite us," Iroh smiled. "Princess Yue was seemed like such a kind girl. We should bring an offering."

"General Iroh, who is Princess Yue?" Mai asked. "I thought the Water Tribes had no monarchy."

"The Southern Water Tribe doesn't," Iroh told her. "Not for a long time. But the Northern Water Tribe has a very strict hierarchy and has a patriarchal chieftain system. Princess Yue was Chief Arnook's daughter. During the siege of the Northern Water Tribe, she gave her life to bring back the moon."

Mai seemed interested with the story. "Will you be going, General Iroh?"

"We'll all be going!" Iroh smiled.

"No,  _ we _ are not," Zuko stated. The other two looked up at him. "I have too much to do here to go off to the North Pole. Mai, if you could, please represent me."

She bowed her head. "Of course, Lord Zuko."

"Zuko," Iroh frowned. "You must go. They have invited you."

"But, Uncle-"

"You must go," Iroh stressed. "The Water Tribe has always made an effort to come to the Fire Nation for our celebrations and festivals. It is only proper that we reciprocate their actions by attending one of their celebrations."

Zuko turned his head and thought for a moment. His arms crossed over his broad chest as he internally debated whether or not to go. If it was a Water Tribe function, Katara was bound to be there. She was, after all, a highly respected member of the tribe. Perhaps even the most powerful woman there.

_ Don't be ridiculous, _ Zuko thought to himself with a scowl.  _ Are you afraid of Katara now? _ He shook his head. No, he wasn't afraid of Katara. He was afraid of what he would do if Katara was there.

"I would like to go," Mai voiced from her seat across from Iroh. Zuko turned and looked over at his bride. "I have never been to a Water Tribe city before and would like to see the home of our allies." she explained.

"You would love it there," Iroh told her. "It is one of the most pristine, beautiful cities you have ever seen. They have a tiered city lined with canals for travel. Water pours out of fountains all over the city, and only they have the magnificent ice palaces."

Zuko studied Mai's intrigued face. She made a good point. As the future Fire Lady, she should know about all the cultures of their world. "Very well," he stated as he uncrossed his arms. "I'll leave the preparations to you, Uncle."

"Wonderful!" Iroh smiled widely as he clapped his hands. "I will get everything ready. We must get everyone a new set of robes for the occasion. Something thicker...warmer, of course..."

As Iroh rambled on about what to bring, half of Zuko prayed that Katara would not be present at the celebration. The other half vowed eternal praise if she was.

* * *

 

The banquet hall was large with rows of circular tables all around the room. Earthbenders wandered around as music echoed in the hall. Aang was with Toph as she went around, her championship belt around her waist. Katara could hear her saying "It was nothing...baby stuff, really."

Toph was really milking the arrogance, but as far as Katara was concerned, the exceptional young earthbender had earned that right. As for herself, Katara sat at their table, just beside the sponsor's table. As a single young woman who had the social standing equal to any leader and that of a war hero, numerous men have come to ask her to dance or join them for a drink.

She would give them a warm smile, but kindly decline the offer, citing that she had spent the day shopping with Toph and was tired. Alone at their table, Katara sipped on a fruit based drink. She had just finished eating to her heart's content and was impressed with the amount and quality of the food served.

If it was any sign of how wealthy the sponsor was, Katara knew that Jet wasn't lying when he said his job paid well. She reached for her glass again when a hand tapped her shoulder. She looked up and sighed heavily. Jet. Again.

"May I have this dance?" he offered amiably.

"I thought you had body guard duty." she stated.

"There are a dozen bodyguards. He won't mind if I take a little break and get one tiny dance in." Jet assured her.

"I just rejected about twenty men," Katara stated casually. "What makes you think I'll dance with you?"

"You said you'd give me a second chance." he countered. Katara internally winced. She took a drink of from her glass and stood up.

"One dance." she told him.

"One dance." he agreed.

Toph had been heading towards their table, when she stopped in her tracks. Behind her, Aang wasn't watching where he was going and ran into her back. "Watch it, Twinkle Toes!" she snapped.

"Sorry," Aang said as he stumbled back. "Why'd you stop, Toph?

Toph's blank eyes narrowed. She suddenly pointed to the dance floor. "That." Aang followed her hand and nearly dropped his jaw to the floor. While looking somewhat reluctant, Katara was dancing with Jet.

Silently, Aang thanked the gods that Sokka was not there. He could only imagine the kind of chaos Sokka would do if he found out Jet was dancing with his sister. Aang didn't feel that much better about it, either. "I don't know about this, Toph..."

"Just watch her," the blind earthbender told him. "I'm going to see if Jet's background story check out."

Aang nodded and he walked over to their table. He sat down; making sure Toph reached the sponsor and Jet's boss, before looking back at the floor. Katara was in the process of being spun around. Aqua colored cloth swirling around her body as long brown hair flew around her face. Despite her best efforts, a smile had reached her face.

Once again, Aang wasn't sure if he was comfortable with Jet being so close to Katara. Which bothered him considering he was pretty trusting guy. Then again, maybe it wasn't that he was afraid that Jet would hurt Katara. She was stronger now, more mature and experienced. Maybe what bothered Aang so much was that he still felt that Katara loved Zuko. And Zuko still loved Katara. It was like watching a betrayal happen before his very eyes.

A few minutes of dancing continued and Katara seemed to getting more and more into the activity. Jet seemed to be enjoying himself as well.  _ Maybe it wasn't so bad after all _ ...Aang mused to himself. He picked up a piece of fruit from a dish on their table and popped it into his mouth. Momo was still sitting on his designated chair, stuffed from all the food he had eaten earlier.

Aang chuckled and petted his lemur friend on the head just as Toph arrived. "Well, believe it or not, Mr. Treetop Hideaway is the real thing," Toph sighed, seemingly disappointed. "What he told Katara is what happened according to his boss. Not only that, he received raves on his job."

"Maybe we're too worried," Aang suggested. "I mean...people change. Zuko changed."

"Yeah. And look what happened with Zuko  _ and _ Katara." Toph told him. Aang froze in his seat and then looked down.

"Oh..." Toph nodded and kept her senses focused on her dancing friend.

"Even if he doesn't do anything to her," Toph told Aang in a low voice. "I'm just worried that Katara hasn't gotten over Zuko."

* * *

 

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Jet asked as Katara walked beside him. Toph and Aang were following carefully behind the two as they headed back to the spa.

"All right, it wasn't bad," Katara admitted.

"And I didn't do anything inappropriate, did I?"

"No...You were a..." Katara hesitated. "Complete gentleman." Jet smirked and nodded.

"I told you," he said as he looked back at her. "I got a second chance. I wanted to do something good for once and show you I wasn't how I was like before."

Katara nodded. "And you have. I'm sorry for doubting you and brushing you off."

"All is forgiven," Jet told her. "But I do ask that you do one thing."

Katara stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes. Behind her, Aang and Toph stopped and listened. "What thing?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're here for one more night, right?" Jet asked. Katara nodded cautiously.

"Let me take you around Ba Sing Se tomorrow," he offered. "You've been at the spa this whole time...a nice walk around the city would be nice, don't you think?"

Katara hesitated. She glanced behind her at the two. Aang looked worried and Toph was scowling. "I...I have to think about it." she stammered. Jet nodded.

"Take your time. No pressure." he told her. They walked up the steps to the spa. As they walked through the lobby, a male voice called out.

"Ambassador Katara of the Water Tribe!" The woman in question turned around and scanned the lobby with sapphire eyes. A movement in blue caught her eyes as a Water Tribe messenger approached her. His hood was down, revealing a mass of black hair, and he had his mouth covered. He was a warrior. Katara walked away from her group towards the man as he knelt down respectfully. "Ambassador, I bring a message for you and the Avatar from Chief Arnook."

"Thank you," Katara said. Her heart was racing, expecting the worst as she received the leather wrapped scroll. Aang walked up beside her and took another scroll. "What is it?"

"Chief Arnook would like to extend an invitation to you, the Avatar, and Lady Toph for a celebration at the North Pole in honor of Princess Yue's ascension to the moon." the soldier said.

Katara's fingers quickly unraveled the scroll and read it. Her lips turned downwards as she looked at the date. "I'm afraid we can't make it..." She looked down at the soldier and motioned for him to stand. "What do you think, Aang?"

"We'd be cutting it too close..." Aang admitted. "We won't have enough time to fly there from the southern Earth Kingdom."

"And we'll have our hands full with the peace keeping there..." Katara added. She looked down at the carefully transcribed invitation. She looked up at the soldier with disappointed blue eyes. "I'm afraid you will have to carry a message back to Chief Arnook. We will be unable to make it do to our schedule."

The soldier was staring dumbly at Katara. He remembered seeing her a year ago when she trained with Master Pakku Amazing what a year did. Aang glanced from the soldier to Katara and raised an eyebrow. As he studied the glazed over expression on the soldier's face, Aang made a little 'o' with his mouth and coughed.

"Ahem," Aang said, waving his hand in front of the soldier's face. The messenger soldier shook his head and snapped himself out of his daze as his eyes fell back on the Avatar. Aang raised an eyebrow. "Um...we'll have to decline. Scheduling conflicts. But will try to come visit and pay our respects to Yue later on." he added.

The soldier nodded and gave Katara a deep bow. "I will inform him, Ambassador Katara. It was an honor meeting you!" The waterbender merely raised an eyebrow and slowly stepped back.

As she and Aang reached Toph and Jet, she leaned over to her friend. "I wonder what was wrong with him..."

Aang shrugged innocently.

* * *

 

He stood on the docks of the Southern Water Tribe's city, a bag over his shoulder as he waited for his ship to start taking in passengers. Long brown hair billowed in the wind as he clutched something in his hand. He looked down at the blue choker and the jade colored pendant he had shaped with his own powers. It was a green and blue version of her grandmother's betrothal necklace.

"So, Haru!" His heart nearly jumped out of his chest as Sokka's overly friend voice rang through the chilly air. Haru turned around, shoving the necklace into his pocket as he shifted nervously under Sokka's piercing blue eyed glare. "Leaving? So soon?"

Haru swallowed. Behind Sokka, Suki was shaking her head and giving the earthbender an apologetic look for her boyfriend's idiocy. "I...I have some more places I wanted to travel to."

"Really?" Sokka asked with a dangerous gleam in his eye. He looked past Haru to the Water Tribe ship that was preparing to embark to the North Pole. "The North Pole, huh? What's wrong? Tired of the South Pole already?"

Haru moved from on foot to the other, his eyes looking away. "I thought it would be interesting to see the north and compare to the south."

"Is that so..." Sokka told him. He crossed his arms and eyed the earthbender with scrutiny. "So...you don't plan on visiting anyone while you're up there? Maybe stopping by a  _ Master Waterbender's _ to  _ ask _ for something?"

Suki groaned. She loved Sokka and he was many things. But subtle was not one of them. "Sokka..."

"No, no, Suki...I want to know  _ what _ our little friend here is planning," Sokka told her. Briefly, she wondered if she should throw the fan in her pocket. "Well, Haru? Is there anything you want to say?"

Haru's eyes were wide and he took a step back. "Uh...Thank for the hospitality?"

Sokka opened his mouth to begin with the accusations when Suki reached over and grabbed his ear. "That's enough, Sokka!" Suki said cheerfully. "Now let's wish Haru a safe trip."

Her hand clapped over Sokka's mouth and she gave Haru a wave. "I...um...I should get on the ship..." the earthbender murmured.

"You do that." Suki told him with a smile. She waited until Haru was safely on board the ship before releasing Sokka.

"Why did you do that?" he gasped, sounding betrayed. He carried a sad, puppy look on his face.

"What do you think you were doing?" Suki countered, unswayed. "You nearly gave the poor boy a heart attack!"

"I was trying to protect my sister."

"You mean trying to scare Haru away," Suki frowned. "Sokka, didn't you hear what your father said? Didn't he say it was Katara's decision?"

Sokka gritted his teeth. "I know that, but..." He let out a heavy breath and looked at Suki with pleading blue eyes. "It wasn't easy for me to see Katara at the Fire Palace. She looked so broken, Suki. It hurt so much to see her crying when she smiled because she had to leave that idiot Fire Lord!"

"Sokka, you can't stop her from getting hurt," Suki insisted. "You can just be there to help lessen the pain," She told him a she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. "Besides, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think Katara still loves Zuko."

His arms wrapped around her slender body and he rested his chin atop Suki's head. He eyes narrowed as he watched the ships lined at their docks. If Katara was still in love with Zuko, he could only imagine how much pain his sister was holding back.

* * *

 

Her loose, comfortable green robes made her blend in with the rest of the city populace as Jet watched her from the side of the stall. She was in the middle of bargaining for an interesting new tea pot. She had seen it and it just screamed out Iroh. The woman at the stall was shaking her head, until Katara shrugged and began to walk away. Three steps out; the woman called her back and settled for the price Katara had offered.

Giddy, Katara gave her the money and waited for her to pack up the tea pot and the set it came with. As she did, she casually looked around the marketplace stall. Her eyes landed on a bright red lantern. Slowly, she made her way over to it. It looked just like the ones that hung over the courtyard at the Fire Palace on Zuko's birthday. A small smile graced her face.

She remembered looking down at them from atop Appa as she sat on Zuko's lap. A flush made its way up her face as she remembered the fond memory.

"Miss," a voice said from inside the stall, snapping Katara out of her thoughts. "Your package is ready." Katara gave her a bright smile and a word of thanks before taking her bag and walking out.

"It's getting late," Jet said as he met her outside. "We should head back to the spa."

Katara nodded. "Sure. At our next stop, I'll send this to Iroh." said as she lifted up the package.

"General Iroh?" Jet asked.

Katara nodded once more. "Yes, Zuko's Uncle. He's always been very good to us. I saw this and I just had to get it for him."

Jet grinned slightly. "Katara," he began as they walked down the street. "I have a vacation in a few weeks. Around the time of the celebration in the North Pole..."

Katara turned to look at him suspiciously. "And...?"

"I think I'd like to go," Jet shrugged. "It seems kind of fun. Is it open to people of other nations?"

"Of course," Katara told him. "Everyone is welcomed to part take in Water Tribe celebrations."

Jet nodded. "Great," he said. He looked down at her once more, his eyes softened slightly. "I kind of wish I could go with you guys."

"I thought you liked your job."

"I do," he insisted. "But I kind of miss the freedom of doing what I wanted when I pleased," he admitted. "Since coming to Ba Sing Se, I haven't really traveled."

"Well, I think you should go. The more you travel, the more you learn about other cultures. It's good for you." Katara asserted.

They began walking up the steps to the spa and Jet rubbed the back of her neck. "So are we good now?"

"Huh?"

"You and me...you're not angry at me anymore? We're okay?" he asked. Katara paused for thought.

She had spent the entire day with Jet and had gotten to know him and what he had been doing. He still seemed confident, but not as much as she had remembered. He seemed to really have changed and Katara was glad they were speaking like normal people again.

"Katara, are you ready to go?" Katara looked up and saw Aang and Toph standing in the hall, their bags on their back and hers with them.

"What's going on?" she asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"We received a message from some of the villages in the south," Toph told her calmly. Aang fished out the note and showed Katara the paper message as she approached.

"They're requesting our aid as soon as possible," Aang said. "Since we were going to leave in the morning, I figured we might as well leave now. Then we can arrive there in the morning and get to work right away."

Katara read through the paper and sighed. She nodded and handed it back to Aang. "Did you get my stuff?"

"It's all packed away on Appa," Aang assured her. "We're ready to go when you are."

Katara nodded. This was her life. Challenging and hectic. Full of excitement. She turned to Jet and bowed her head. "Well, this is it. Good luck with the job, Jet. I really am glad we met up again. You got your second chance and I'm happy for you."

Jet nodded and stepped forward. "It's kind of all your fault, you know," he told her sincerely. "If you never froze me to that tree, I would've still been harassing innocent villagers."

"Well, I'm glad I was able to change your mind." Katara chuckled. Jet nodded and held his arms out.

"Can I get a better goodbye this time?"

Katara laughed and nodded. "Sure." She stepped forward and gave him a friendly hug. Jet squeezed her tightly and pressed his lips against her ears.

"Thanks."

Katara nodded and stepped back. "Take care, Jet."

"Next time we see each other, you owe me another dance." He told her with a smirk. Katara nodded and headed out with Aang and Toph.

"Seems to me that you two have gotten quite close." Toph murmured as they walked towards the stables were Appa was waiting.

"I have to admit, he has changed," Katara shrugged. "And it was good to see him."

"You didn't make him another hat, did you?" Toph grumbled. Katara's cheeks blushed and she turned to look at Aang.

"Did you tell her?" she gasped, embarrassed. Aang merely shrugged.

"Well...it kind of came out..."

Katara sighed and shook her head. "Let's just go. The sooner we get to the south, the sooner we can get started and I can mail this off to Iroh."

"You got something for him again?" Toph asked.

"Well...I thought he might enjoy it." the waterbender defended.

"What'd you get him?" Aang asked as he looked at her package.

Katara held up her prize proudly. "A new teapot."

* * *

 

"Is that a new teapot?" Zuko stopped by the pavilion, dressed in the robes he had from that morning's meeting. His Uncle was outside in the pavilion again, relishing the cool night air. Iroh was sitting there, a new tea pot in front of him with matching cups and a new box of tea that bared an Earth Kingdom export logo.

"It just came in today," Iroh told him distractedly as he measured out his tea. "It came with this little set up here...I've been dying to use it all day."

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. "I thought I asked you to stop shopping."

"I'm not shopping!" Iroh told him proudly as he put the tea into the pot and added water. "It was a present!"

"From who? The tea fairy?"

"From Katara," Zuko uncrossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why is she sending you gifts?"

"Because she likes me," Iroh told him calmly. He put the tea on the little rack that came with the set to keep it warm. "Apparently, this tea set just screamed out my name and she had to buy it."

Zuko frowned. "Did she write you another letter, as well?"

"As a matter of fact she did," Iroh told him coolly. "She says that they will be missing the celebration in the North Pole a few months from now as their work peacekeeping will keep them preoccupied."

Zuko felt his heart sink and he quickly chastised himself for being disappointed. Another part of him felt relieved. This meant that while he was there he could just avoid all the awkwardness because Katara wouldn't be there. "That's too bad."

"Also, she says that violence has broken out in the south," Iroh frowned. "Many Fire Nation settlers have started rebelling against the Earth Kingdom villagers that have started to return into the villages. She's afraid there will be a death toll."

Zuko frowned more so. He was concerned and took a seat across from his Uncle. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not unless you want to force your way into the Earth Kingdom and break those treaties," Iroh admitted. "If they are planning to settle in the Earth Kingdom, they cannot depend on us for support. And I don't think they want to."

"What about financial support?"

The retired general shook his head. "The Earth Kingdom might accuse you of funding a rebellion," he explained. "And you know what that would lead to."

Zuko let out a groan. "I don't want my people abroad to have to resort to violence again," Zuko sighed heavily. "Nor do I want them to be subjected to it by another party. Isn't there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid anything that happens in the Earth Kingdom is beyond your control, Fire Lord," Iroh told him seriously. "Everything is in the hands of the Avatar and Katara."

"How about the other villages they've been to?" Zuko asked. "Has there been any success?"

"There is an uneasy peace amongst the groups. It will take a long time for the peace to deepen," Iroh explained. "But so far, they have been successful. From her letters, they have instituted town charters, treaties, and truces amongst the groups that are designed to help promote diversity and peace. I believe that the major problems were harassment and discrimination. The result of a backlash from years of Fire Nation occupation. Luckily, the Avatar's group has been going around promoting the peace. Katara is proving herself to be an excellent ambassador."

Zuko nodded. He had wondered how she was fairing. If she was doing well with her new post. It looks like he wasn't the only one destined for greatness. His look softened. She was out there, helping Fire Nation people he couldn't reach. Perhaps it was good that she left him. He stood up and headed back towards the palace.

"I'm going to get some rest, Uncle."

"Very good," Iroh nodded. As Zuko walked away, Iroh spoke his thoughts out loud. "I wonder why Katara said this pot had me written all over it...it's embedded with images of turtle ducks."

* * *

 

_ Roughly Two Months Later, Seaside Town, Southern Earth Kingdom _

Aang nudged his friend away. "Katara," He whispered in a low voice. "Katara, wake up!"

"It's still early..." Katara mumbled. She rolled over in her bed and suddenly felt nothing beneath her. She opened her eyes and screamed as the floor rushed towards her face.

On the other side of the room, Toph's laughter echoed in the stone lined wall and Aang rushed to Katara's side. "Katara! Sorry! Are you okay?"

"Ugh..." The blue eyed waterbender sat up, a scowl on her face as she rubbed her nose. "I'm fine..." she grumbled. She looked over at Aang with an annoyed glare. "What is it? Why'd you wake me up?"

"Truce and ceasefire has been made." Aang told her, a wide smile on his face. Katara's eyes widened and she grabbed the collar of his orange shirt.

"Tell me you are not joking," Katara told him in a low voice. "We've been here for two months just trying to get the two sides to talk...tell me you are  _ not  _ joking, Aang."

"Nope," Aang said. "I was up all last night with the representatives and they've come to an agreement."

"No more fighting, Katara," Toph told her proudly. "They're going to adopt a charter we drafted for one of the villages in the west."

Katara's eyes closed and she released the Avatar's collar. She fell back against the bed and let out a heavy sigh. "This is...wonderful..." she gasped out breathlessly."It took so long, but we finally got it done."

"We've been asked to help present it to the people this evening," Toph said. "But afterwards, we're two weeks ahead of schedule. You know what this means, don't you?"

Katara opened her eyes and raised one eyebrow. "We move on to the next town?"

Aang laughed and shook his head. "No! We get to go to the North Pole for Yue's celebration!" Aang told her. Katara's eyes lit up.

Ice. Snow. Cold weather. Her family was sure to be there and she'd love to walk through the lovely city once more. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled.

"Well then, what are waiting for?" Katara shouted as she jumped off her bed. "Let's present the charter and get going!"  _ North Pole - here I come! _

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

She could see him walking towards her, a warm smile on his face. She'd never seen that intent look on his hardened features before. Even in his most relaxed moments around them, his face held a guarded expression. Her heart skipped a beat. He was looking right at her. Her gray eyes widened and she felt her face begin to heat up.

"No one means more to me that you," His words rolled off his tongue like honey. "There is only one person I want to stay with me."

Her pale hands rose and clasped over her heart. She'd wanted to hear those words since she was a child. From the moment she realized that her friend's older brother was cute, she had silently wished for him to show her affection and acknowledge her feelings. And now he finally was.

Her eyes lowered shyly. "Zuko, I-"

"I missed you, Katara."

Mai's eyes gray eyes widened as her heart stopped. She watched as Zuko walked passed her, not even seeing her standing there. Mai whirled around, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the surrounding darkness, following him. There  _ she _ was, standing underneath the one pillar of light, droplets of water falling around her blue clad body. And Zuko was walking towards  _ her _ .

The vision of the waterbender said nothing. She merely stood there, a calm smile on her face as Zuko's outstretched arms wrapped around her body. Suddenly, Mai felt as if her still beating heart had been ripped out of her chest. All around her, the darkness closed in. She felt cold, alone...abandoned. Her arms rose around her body, wrapping around herself as she watched the man she loved cup another woman's face in his hands and brush his lips against her face.

"What...what's going on?" Mai choked out a gasp.

"I'm sorry," Katara whispered as she lowered her eyes and looked away from the Fire Nation noblewoman. "I'm sorry, Mai. I can't help it."

Zuko didn't give Mai a second glance. She tried to step forward, to figure out what was going on. Maybe even get between the two, but an unknown force held her back. Her body refused to move to her mind's commands. She tried to look down, only to find that her head was unable to turn. Her heart began racing as panic swept through her frozen body. What was going on? Why couldn't she move?

Her eyes were focused on the two in front of her. Slowly, the Fire Lord and the Ambassador's clothes changed. The Fire Lord was dressed as Prince Zuko again. In his old uniform and armor, his hair in a ponytail with parts of his head shaved. And Katara was the youthful, naive waterbender once more. Dressed in the blue clothes Mai had first seen her in. Her face was soft and large blue eyes looked back at her. His hand rose and gently caressed the stone pendant around her neck.

Mai felt her body fall to her knees. Was that when it started? Back when the two were still enemies; one after the Avatar, the other protecting him? What about her? She had feelings for Zuko since she was a child! Didn't that mean anything? As if to answer her, whispers began sounding around her body. Whispers that she recognized had spread through the palace, unheard by nobles and officials. Whispers she had tried to ignore.

"I don't think that Fire Lord Zuko will ever care for Lady Mai as he did Lady Katara...he still asks for bread so that he could feed the turtle ducks."

"I think he feeds them every night."

"I sort of feel bad for Lady Mai..."

And then Mai heard a voice she hadn't heard since the fall of Fire Lord Ozai. Cold, calculating, and full of malice. Azula's.  _ "He'll never love you." _

Mai's eyes flew open. Her heart was racing in her chest as gray eyes stared up at the canopy of her bed. Long, carefully placed sheets of red cascaded from the ceiling to the floor all around her. The posh bedroom was dimly lit by lanterns hanging around the room, including two that framed the giant Fire Nation insignia banner. She was in the suite that housed the future Fire Lady.

Yet somehow, that did nothing to comfort her. Mai sat up in the large bed and ran her hand through her unbound ebony hair. She could still see his smile. It was burned into her mind as was the knowledge that the smile was not for her. Her hand ran down her face and stopped. She pulled her hand away and stared down at the wet spots against her fingers.

She was crying? The noblewoman kicked off her blankets and scooted off the bed. She walked across her suite to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She didn't know whether to feel horrified or shocked. It had been years since she cried last. When her grandparents died, she didn't shed a tear. When Azula vanished, she didn't even get teary eyed. But at the thought that Zuko would leave her...

"Lady Mai?" A knock echoed from the door and she stood up straight. "Lady Mai, the dawn has broken. Do you need assistance?"

"No," she croaked out. Mai cringed slightly. Her voice was hoarse, as if she had been sobbing. "I can get ready myself this morning."

"As you wish, Lady Mai," the servant sounded from behind the door. "Breakfast will be served in an hour."

Mai looked back at the mirror. Every day since she was engaged, servants had tended to her every need. She was given the most beautiful, elaborate, and expensive clothing in the nation. Anything she needed was a request away. Yet she never used those means. She found them boring. She could bathe, dress, and make her way to breakfast on her own.

Sighing heavily, she filled the wash basin with water. She stood above it, looking down at its clear shimmering depths and narrowed her eyes. The waterbender came to mind again and with her, fears of Zuko's abandon. She closed her eyes tightly and proceeded to prepare for that morning's meal.

An hour later, she entered the dining hall. Iroh was not in attendance, which was strange. However, Zuko was already sitting at the head of the table, reading what looked like more documents. Mai wondered if he planned in taking work with him to the North Pole when they leaved that evening.

"Good morning, Fire Lord." Mai bowed her head respectfully before she took her seat. Zuko glanced up and gave her a nod of his head.

"Good morning," he greeted. He lifted a cup to his lips and took a sip. "Are all your things packed?"

"Almost. I just wanted to go buy another pair of boots for the snow," Mai replied. "I will drop by the market after breakfast."

"Just be back by noon," Zuko told her. "I want to try to get all our things packed and sent to the ship before then."

"Yes, Fire Lord," she assured him. A plate of food was placed in front of her and she began to eat. "Where is General Iroh?"

"Uncle is already at the docks. He wanted to be there when they load the gift he picked out for the Northern Water Tribe," Zuko replied distractedly. He swallowed some food and put his chopsticks down so he could sign one parchment. "Before you leave, I'll have an escort prepared for you."

Mai merely nodded. She knew it wasn't becoming of the future Fire Lady to go around the city unescorted. "I understand."

"Is there anything else you'll need?" he asked, almost automatically as he picked up another document.

She shook her head and kept her eyes downcast. "No...Everything is fine."

* * *

 

"I don't know, guys...I mean...I'm sure I can just get something to wear when we reach the North Pole," Katara told the other two. Aang was holding up a warm looking blue outer robe and giving her big gray puppy eyes. "Um...this stuff is kind of pricey..."

"Oh please," Toph said as she crossed her arms. "You're an ambassador now. The pay isn't exactly small."

The taller, brown haired young woman sighed and shifted in her place inside the rather expensive store they were in. The younger two benders were unprepared for the sudden trip to the North Pole and Toph didn't want to wait until they arrived there to get a jacket.

As a result, they had stopped over on a seaside town and were giving Appa a small break while they went shopping for some cold weather clothing. Toph, who had money, quickly grabbed the coat that felt the warmest and paid for it. However, Aang, despite being the Avatar, had no money. Toph had paid for his orange outer robe and matching hat.

"It's going to get colder on the way there..." Aang told her. "And you said your parka was already worn out."

"Yeah," Toph agreed, jumping on the hint. "And don't you think it would be kind of embarrassing if you showed up to the Northern Water Tribe dressed like a bum in a worn out, hole filled, ripped old parka and smelling of bison?"

Katara rolled her eyes. She supposed it would be embarrassing, being an ambassador and all. She eyed the blue robes carefully. The material was excellent, the silver embroidering along the edges were well done. And it was lined with a warm white material that would keep her even warmer in the ice and snow. Her hand reached down to the pouch of money in her pocket.

She hadn't really bought anything with the money she received from the Water Tribes to cover her expenses as an ambassador. Being the friend and companion of the Avatar brought a lot of respect and freebies.

"Come on, Katara," Aang pleaded. "We've been here for four hours...I'm tired and hungry..."

"Okay, okay," she agreed. "I'll take the robe. But that's all I'm buying." Aang handed her the soft blue robe and she rubbed it against her cheek. It was worth it.

"What about the gift?" Toph asked.

Katara cringed. She forgot about that. She had felt it was only proper to bring a gift to the Northern Water Tribe as some sort of offering in memory of the beautiful young Princess who gave her life for the sake of her people. And Katara was having the hardest time trying to find something fitting.

"Let's just pay for this and get going," she sighed tiredly. "I still have to find the offering."

"I have an idea!" Aang said enthusiastically as Katara went to pay for her new clothes. "And it won't cost any money!"

"And what is that?" Katara asked. She handed the old woman at the counter some money and asked for her clothes to be wrapped in a package.

"Why don't you perform? Like Master Pakku did the first time we came?" Aang suggested. "You can use what you learned from the Kyoshi Warriors and put it together with waterbending."

Katara's eyebrows shot up. "That's not a bad idea, Aang..." she mused."I am the only female waterbending master who can fight...it would be a great chance to show the young girls!"

"Great, we have an idea of what you can do," Aang asserted. "The only thing we have to do now is get there!"

* * *

 

"The boots will be ready in an hour, Lady Mai." the shoemaker said as he bowed. The slender young woman gave him a nod of his head.

"I shall return in an hour then. Thank you." she told him calmly. She headed out into the streets of the market and looked around. She found her boots and was just waiting for them to be adjusted for her. Now she just had to kill one hour before picking up the boots and heading back to the palace.

"Lady Mai," One of the servants that were sent with her approached. "Would you like to leave now?"

The future Fire Lady looked around the crowded market. It had been quite some time since she had any free time to walk around. Her days had been filled with attending classes and ceremonies. "No," she said. "Return to the escort. I shall be along later. My boots will take a while longer and I shall pick them up in an hour."

"Would you rather one of the servants pick them up, my lady?" Mai rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of always being followed and waited on.

"No, I can do it," she assured the servant. "I'm going to walk around the marketplace until my boots are ready."

"I understand, my lady," She stood up straight and waved her hands to two of the guards standing to the side. "The guards will escort you."

Mai nodded. "Do not get in my way while I am shopping. I like my space." she told them sternly. The two guards nodded and bowed their heads before following Mai. They remained five paces behind her, but kept their eyes on her at all times.

As she maneuvered through the crowds, she occasionally stopped in one of the booths or one of the larger stores to look at the goods. There were a few things she wanted to purchase, but held herself back. She had no use for such trinkets. Unlike Zuko's Uncle, she was quite a practical shopper.

She soon found herself standing in front of a store that sold imported goods from the other countries. The corners of her lips turned up slightly. When they were young, she and Ty Lee would go into stores such as that one and ogle the goods from the other nations. Whenever Azula came with them, she always criticized everything and cited that Fire Nation goods were always superior.

The old curiosity she had as a child bubbled up and she stepped into the booth. The two guards would wait outside, as they always did. She made her way through the aisles, looking for anything that would catch her eye. Decorative swords from the Water Tribe, elegant metal fans from Kyoshi Island, intricately carved stone statues from the Earth Kingdom.

Her eyes landed on a set of silver trays. Her mother loved silver...and her birthday was coming up. Casually, Mai walked down the aisle and lifted up the largest silver tray by the handles to inspect it. She nearly dropped the tray. Her reflection was smooth and clear on the tray's surface, but so was the reflection of another face.

"No need to say hi," Her voice was sweet and smooth as always, yet it sent shivers down Mai's back. "No need to cause a scene."

Golden eyes looked at Mai from the flat surface of the tray. They were sharp and dangerous, framed by disarming long dark lashes and accompanied by a pink lipped smirk. Mai felt her blood run cold, although outwardly, her expression didn't change.

With her usual stoic demeanor, Mai casually put down the tray. "What are you doing here?" she asked the cloaked figure. "You hated going into these stores."

A small, half amused, half humoring laugh escaped her lips. "Well...when else would I have a chance to speak to an old friend?" the figure behind her asked. Mai pretended to examine the other silver trays in an attempt to seem normal. "You've made yourself quite scarce these last few months. I've heard you've been busy."

The gear clicked in Mai's head. She knew. Of course she knew. She  _ always _ knew. "I've been running around quite a lot. My schedule's been hectic."

"Of course it has," the other woman replied. "Why...becoming the Fire Lord's wife is a lot of work. I can only imagine how my  _ poor _ older brother has been treating you."

Mai struggled to maintain her demeanor. "He has been treating me well."

"I bet he has," she laughed slightly. "By the way, I was over at the docks and heard that you and brother dearest are going on a little trip. The Northern Water Tribe? Lovely place. I think I'll join you."

Mai felt her heart stop. "Join us?" she asked coolly. "Why would you do that?"

"Mai, dearest friend," the other woman sighed tiredly. "Has being the submissive fiancée already taken away your edge? He will be in the heart of another kingdom.  _ Anything _ can happen." She added suggestively.

Mai finally whirled around and faced the haughty look of her nation's former princess. "Azula," she began in a low, careful voice so as not to alert her guards. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, isn't this cute?" Azula chuckled. "When I heard that you were chosen to be his fiancée, I wondered if you were excited. I guess, from how suddenly worried you are about Zuzu, you must be. Well...I guess old feelings die hard, don't they?"

"Azula, please," Mai pleaded in a low voice. "Zuko has done much to heal our country after he overthrew your father."

Golden eyes narrowed into hateful slips at the sound of that reminder. "He does not belong on the throne," she hissed. "That weak, pathetic fool has no right to be Fire Lord. He can't even stand up to his own nobles."

"What are you talking about?" Mai frowned. "He is steadily gaining the respect of the court-"

"You stupid, naive little girl," Azula spat out. "Don't you see what's going on? Do you really think he  _ loves _ you?" A flash of pain spread across Mai's face and Azula knew she hit a nerve. A sickening sweet and understanding smile graced her face. "I've been paying attention. Everyone knows that the only reason he's marrying you is because his little waterbender tramp left him."

Mai's chest was aching. She knew all that Azula was telling her, yet to be reminded of it hurt her. "I already knew that," Mai lifted her chin up proudly. "It is a political marriage. What else is new?"

Azula's lips curled into a smirk. "But you love him," she persisted. "You love him, but he doesn't love you. He still and always will be in love that waterbender."

"I know," Mai replied. "I've already accepted that."

"Have you?" Azula asked, giving her a questioning look. "After all the work you've done on his behalf. All the times you represented him and assured the nation for him, you're going to remain with him?"

"It is the least I can do for the sake of the Fire Nation."

"So this is all for the Fire Nation?" Azula continued. "Not a single part of you is doing this for  _ him _ ? For Zuko? Isn't that why you've been working so hard, Mai? So that he'll acknowledge you and learn to love you? But you know it's a futile effort. Sooner or later, he'll leave you for her. Or worse...keep you around for decoration while he goes off and showers  _ her _ with love instead of his faithful little wife back home."

Mai didn't even realize she had grabbed the silver knife that was on display with the trays. With a flick of her wrist, the sharp object cut through the air and embedded itself in the wooden post just inches from Azula's head. Mai's body was shaking with a mixture of fury, hurt, and shock as she looked at what she had done.

Across from her, Azula's smirk only widened in the shadows of her hood. She didn't even flinch as the knife impaled itself in the wood. "Get out of here, Azula," Mai said in a low voice. "Next time, I will not miss,  _ old friend _ ."

Azula merely laughed and stepped back into the shadows of the store. "I'll see you at the North Pole, Mai," Azula told her ominously. "Remember...I'll always be your friend."

A second later, Azula's shadow had disappeared. Mai stood in her place, shaking with absolute fury as the former princess' words echoed back in her ears.  _ I'll always be your friend. _

It wasn't a statement. It was an invitation. Should Mai ever scorn Zuko and turn away from him, Azula would welcome her with open arms and then help Mai conspire against him. Mai's stomach churned. The sheer thought was making her sick.

"Lady Mai? Do you need any assistance?" a voice from the front of the store called out. Mai looked over the shelves and saw one of the guards stick his head into the store.

"No," Mai said, containing her trembling voice well. She walked across the aisle and grabbed the knife by the handle. She quickly pulled it from the wood post. She looked down at the sharp weapon and weighed it in her hand. It had been a long time since she flung a blade. Her aim had not dulled. "Shopkeeper!" Mai called in a loud voice. She grasped the silver tray and the knife before emerging from the aisle. "I'll take these."

"Yes, my lady."

As the store keeper began packing away Mai's goods, the young woman clenched her hands in the long sleeves of her robes. Why, all of a sudden, would Azula appear to her? After nearly a year of hiding, without contacting either her or Ty Lee, Azula suddenly appears while she was  _ shopping _ . Her eyes narrowed.

It would be the first time since Zuko took power that he would leave the Fire Nation. Had she been waiting for this or had the opportunity just presented itself? How long had Azula been planning this? And what exactly was she planning?

A package was handed to her and Mai took it, giving the shopkeeper a curt nod of her head. Silently, she walked outside, all her senses on alert for fear that her fiancée's sister would make another appearance. "Lady Mai," she jumped slightly at the sound of one of the guard's voices. "Let me take that for you."

Her heart was still racing. Carefully, she handed the package to one of the guards. "I would like to return to the palace now." she stated.

The guards didn't question her. They merely nodded and escorted her back to the edge of the market, where her entourage of servants was waiting by a palanquin. Her handmaiden approached her and bowed her head as she arrived.

"Are you leaving now, my lady?" she asked respectfully.

"Yes," Mai told her as she stepped into the palanquin and allowed the curtains to fall around her, hiding her from passing glances. "Send a servant to pick my boots up in a few minutes. I suddenly...don't feel well."

* * *

 

Zuko walked across the palace, a slight frown on his face. In the midst of lunch in his study, he had been informed that Mai had returned home early from the market saying she didn't feel well. He wondered if she had caught that bug that was flying around the palace recently. After his lunch, he decided to pay her a visit and make sure she was up for the trip.

If she wasn't, it would be him and his Uncle on a journey once more. As he approached her suite, he gave a nod to the two guards at her door. He had assigned them as personal bodyguards as Mai could not bend and did not have her knives on her. Zuko raised his hand and knocked on her door.

"I do not feel like eating, Chai. I already told you." a stern, annoyed voice sounded from behind the doors.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I'm not Chai." he stated simply.

Inside her suite, Mai sat up in bed. Her dark hair fell around her body as her eyes widened. Zuko had come to see her? Was he worried?

Suddenly, she felt even sicker. Her fiancée, who had at least put an effort into seeing to her happiness, was at her door, checking on her. And she had just spoken to his estranged sister who wished to overthrow him and get revenge. She wanted to throw up.

Ever since she returned from the market, she had been in her room, thinking. Part of her wanted to tell Zuko and warn him that Azula was definitely alive  _ and _ was plotting something. But another part of her was terrified. What would he say if she told him what happened? What would he do? Her heart clenched at the thought that he would believe that she was conspiring with Azula and had been all along.

After all, Zuko had been reluctant to pardon her in the beginning. He still hadn't allowed her the use of sharp objects. In a lingering part of his mind, he might still be wary of her. Telling him that she had a run in with his sister would surely tip him over the edge.  _ Agni...what do I do? _

"Mai?" Zuko asked again. "Are you all right in there?"

"I'm fine, Fire Lord," Mai replied. She stood up and quickly ran a hand through her hair to fix it before opening the door. She gave him a bow. "I'm afraid I had a bit of a headache."

The man on the other side of the door nodded. Mai noticed he was dressed in casual clothing instead of the royal robes. He was probably ready to leave for the North Pole at any time. "A servant told me you were ill and I wanted to make sure you were all right," he told her. "The trip is long and if you are not feeling up to it-"

"I'm fine, Fire Lord," Mai stated immediately. He gave her a critical look, but nodded. "The journey will be fine."

"If you say so, Mai," Zuko nodded. "Get some rest then. I will send a servant with food. I trust you will eat it," She nodded. "Good. I will have a servant come fetch you when it is time to leave."

Mai bowed her head. "Thank you, Fire Lord."

Zuko turned around and left, allowing Mai to close the door. Tiredly, she leaned against them and closed her eyes. She couldn't tell him. Her mind whirled. Could Azula actually make it to the Northern Water Tribe? Would she try to stow away on their ship. General Iroh had spoken about a particular time when someone stowed away and they didn't find out until a bounty hunter caught him.

But then again, Zuko's crew was hand picked with some of his most trusted men. He knew every single one by face and name. There was no way Azula could sneak in...Was there? She had to tell someone. Azula was much too powerful to try to fight. The sheer thought was ludicrous. A prodigy firebender verses a girl who threw knives. The winner would be obvious.

General Iroh? No...He would tell Zuko. And then Zuko would get angry and accuse her of betrayal. Her heart was racing and her eyes darted to the clock. Six hours until they departed. Mai crumpled to the floor as the severity of the situation compounded on top of her. There was still a chance that Azula was bluffing and merely said those things to scare her. Maybe even get them to stay so she could do something.

She'd known the ex-princess most of her life and she knew Azula was not above anything. Careful manipulation had always been a way of getting what she wanted. If only Ty Lee were there.

Mai's head snapped up. Ty Lee's circus was close by...it wouldn't take her that long to come and join her on their trip. And knowing Ty Lee, she would come if Mai told her it was an emergency. The noblewoman shot up and darted to her desk. Within moments, she wrote a brief note and folded it carefully. She sealed it with some red wax and ran to the door.

The guards turned to look at her as her doors were thrown open. "Guards," she said as she held the paper. "Send this to the Fire Nation Imperial Circus immediately. I would like to ask an old friend to join me on my trip."

One of the guards took the note from her hand and bowed. "I'll have it sent there immediately my lady."

"And send an escort to the circus as soon as it is sent. You will be picking up Lady Ty Lee."

* * *

 

"It was a good idea to come a week early, Sokka," Suki said as she walked beside him. "This place is so different from the Southern Water Tribe. It's amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it," Sokka smiled fondly. They had arrived the day before and were wandering the pristine streets of the ice city. "So...was your room okay?" he asked casually. His heart was racing nervously.

"Yes, Chief Arnook was very generous with the room," Suki told him. She grinned slightly and gently bumped her elbow against him. "Hey, if you're good, I'll let you come inside and check it out."

Sokka grinned lopsidedly and pulled her closer against him. He pressed her back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Soft brown hair caressed his cheeks as she tilted her head back. Suki's hands rose and gently rested on his arms as they walked. In a week's time, during the full moon and under the blessings of the moon goddess, he would as Suki to marry him.

His heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. He would bring her into the tribe completely as his wife and he prayed to Yue that Suki would say yes. As horrible as that sounded, he knew that Yue would approve. Suki was strong and intelligent, beautiful and witty. She balanced him out perfectly. He had planned his proposal out before he even arrived. He'd sent letters to Chief Arnook for assistance and the Northern Water Tribe chief was more than happy to help.

Also, Sokka had invited the Kyoshi Warriors and elders to the festival, via Chief Arnook. He wanted her loved ones to be present when he asked her to marry him. He only wished that his sister, Aang, and Toph could be there. At first, both Sokka and Suki thought they were coming, but just after their arrival, Arnook told them that they had declined the invitation as work in the Earth Kingdom would not permit them to come.

However, everything had already been put into motion. He would have to propose without the aid of Katara, Aang, and Toph. The thought saddened him that his teammates wouldn't make it. Sokka leaned forward and was about to kiss the side of Suki's head when she pulled away from his arms and darted to the side of the bridge they had been crossing.

"Sokka! Sokka!" she gasped excitedly. She pointed down to the water below, where a wooden boat was being pushed through the narrow canals with expertise. "Can we ride one of those?"

He smiled. She was great. "Sure," he agreed. He grasped her hand and led her forward. "Let's head down to the streets. I bet we can get a gondola to take us around the whole city."

Suki nodded and allowed him to lead the way. They found themselves standing by the water's edge, looking for a boat. An elegant gondola made its way over and the two grew excited, only to find that two old women were already seated inside.

"Gran-Gran!" Suki waved her hand. The old woman was seated warmly next to her old friend, Yugoda. "Gran-Gran, where did you get the boat?"

"This is my gondola, child," Yugoda chuckled as she signaled for her gondolier to stop before them. "You two look excited."

"We were hoping to get a ride somewhere," Sokka explained. "Know where we can get a gondola?"

"They're all privately owned, Sokka," Gran-Gran told him. "I'm afraid the only way to ride in one is to own one. Or know someone who owns one."

The young couple's wide smiles fell and they looked disappointed. "Ah...you know," Yugoda said suddenly. "Kana, it seems, we've reached our destination already."

"Oh, yes," the old woman smiled and nodded. "I haven't been here in so long, I hardly recognize the place!"

"Sokka, help us up, please," Yugoda smiled warmly. Both the young man and his girlfriend reached down and helped the two old women out of the boat. Once they were on the sidewalk, Yugoda looked at her gondolier and gave a nod of her head. "Since we have no use for the gondola the rest of the day, why don't you two take it and go around the city?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of sites you haven't visited yet and they will look best from the gondola. It's very relaxing." Gran-Gran added.

Suki raised an eyebrow and Sokka frowned. "Wait a second...I know what you two are trying to do-ah! Gran-Gran!"

Sokka stumbled back as the old woman 'accidentally' bumped into him. His arms flailed in the air and Suki tried to catch him, only to feel his fingertips slide over hers as he fell over the edge. "Oh, Sokka! I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" she gasped. Suki bit her lip to keep from laughing as she looked down at the young man sprawled across the gondola.

"Gran-Gran, why'd you push me?" Sokka pouted as he struggled to stand up, trying not to lose his balance on the bobbing boat.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yugoda asked Suki as she leaned forward. "Are you going to let lover boy go off on his own?"

Suki blushed and giggled. "I guess you're right," she chuckled. She stood at the edge of the sidewalk. "Sokka, catch me!"

"Huh?" Wide blue eyes looked up just as a mass of green jumped off the sidewalk. His arms automatically stretched out to catch her as she fell. She landed perfectly in his arms, but his legs gave way beneath him. She laughed as he lost his balance and fell back on the seats.

"Have a nice time!" Gran-Gran said with a knowing smirk as she headed down the street with Yugoda.

"Thank you!" Suki waved and beamed a smile at the two old women. She looked back at Sokka as she lay across his lap and casually wrapped her arms around her neck. "Thanks for catching me."

"Thanks for the warning." he grinned. He leaned down and kissed her softly as a warm blanket fell over their heads. They looked up at the middle aged man who was smiling knowingly behind them.

"This will keep you two warm...er." he assured them. He took the long stick and pushed off from the sidewalk and into the center of the canal.

Suki laughed and adjusted the blanket around the two of them before curling up against him. As she rested her head in the crook of his neck, she smiled. She really could see herself with him for the rest of her life. Sokka kept his hands around her waist as he leaned back against the seat.

They were taken around the tiered city and Suki had watched the waterbenders in action and the people of the city commence with the decorations for the celebration at the end of the week. As the sunset before them, Suki felt herself falling asleep with the motion of the boat. She snuggled against him and felt a warm kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes. Sokka gently stroked her cheek as she slept and smiled softly. He looked over his shoulder at the gondolier.

"Hae Mong, take us back, please," he requested in a quiet voice. The older man nodded and began to maneuver the boat back towards the ice palace. As they rounded the corner, he caught the sight of a dark haired young man wandering the streets. He narrowed his eyes as the young man disappeared behind a building. He shook his head. "Nah...I must be seeing things. I mean...why would  _ Jet _ be  _ here _ ?"

* * *

 

"It was nice of you to lend us your gondola for the rest of the evening Pakku," Gran-Gran told him as she and Yugoda took their seats on the dark blue colored boat. "We didn't have the heart to let Sokka and Suki be disappointed."

"It is my pleasure, Kana," the old man assured her as he lowered the water level down to its normal height. "Have a good evening, ladies. You may return the gondola when it is no longer of any use." He gave them a bow and the two old women tried to stop themselves from snickering.

As they pulled away from the walkway and into the canal Yugoda leaned over and whispered. "Even now, you can get him to do things that other people can't."

"My granddaughter can, too. It's in the blood." Gran-Gran assured her old friend.

The told floated on towards the heart of the city and Yugoda's house. Gran-Gran couldn't help but let out a wistful sigh. The city looked almost exactly the same from when she left it. Aside from a few new improvements, nothing much had changed. She had wondered if her grandchildren ever wondered why she had left the opulence of the north for the south.

The Southern Water Tribe had not always been the small little series of ice huts it had been as the children grew up. It had once held greatness nearly equal to the Northern Tribe. Only the south's traditions were always more lax. She never regretted leaving. Especially now. If she had never left, she never would've met Katara and Sokka's grandfather, never would've had her daughter, who would've never met Hakoda, and they never would've had her the two biggest joys of her life.

If she had remained there, Sokka would never have met Suki. A small smile came to her lips at the knowledge that he would ask her to marry him come week's end. She had told Yugoda earlier about how he had painstakingly carved a betrothal necklace for Suki in the shape of a fan, to remember her warrior heritage. He even had some green material to fashion into a choker. Who knew Sokka would be so romantic? Perhaps that was in the blood, too.

And then there was Katara...that girl had Water Tribe boys scrambling for permission from her father and from Pakku, only to have both men tell them it was Katara's choice. The gods only knew what Katara would do if she returned to find out she'd been promised to a stranger. Then there was that sweet earthbender boy. Nice, but he wouldn't do for someone as strong as Katara. And Fire Lord Zuko...now there was a young man who could match her granddaughter in passion and spirit.

A shame it didn't work out. Gran-Gran sighed and looked to the side. Maybe someone new would come along and... Her thoughts trailed off as she caught sight of a familiar brown haired young man who was wandering around, looking lost.  _ Well...things just got interesting... _

* * *

 

The door closed and Ty Lee began to look around the dark, metal room curiously. Red lanterns hung over head as a banner of the Fire Nation Emblem hung to one wall, just above Mai's bed. "The sailors will bring you a cot in a moment." Mai told her.

Ty Lee smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks for asking me to come along, Mai! I've never been to a Water Tribe city before. Is it true about the ice palaces?"

Mai nodded. "General Iroh said they have tiered cities with palaces."

"Wow..." Ty Lee sat on her friend's bed and smiled widely. "I wonder if there'll be any cute boys." The corner of Mai's lip curled into a little half smile.

"I'm sure there will be plenty, Ty Lee."

"Too bad Sokka has a girlfriend," Ty Lee sighed, disappointed. "He really is cute," In all honesty, Mai never saw Sokka's 'cuteness'. He was sarcastic, crude, and an idiot. She didn't know what was wrong with that Kyoshi Warrior, but she did know that her friend's tastes have always been...different. "So..." Ty Lee began as she looked up at her friend. "What's the big emergency you were talking about in the letter?"

The severity of the situation was suddenly dumped into the room. Mai's figure tensed and from the bed, Ty Lee tilted her head to the side in question. The black haired noblewoman looked at her door, making sure it was locked and sealed tightly. Her room had no windows, so she didn't need to worry about that. Nervously, she walked over to the bed and sat down beside Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, swear to me you won't tell anyone." Mai told her. Ty Lee's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why? What's wrong-?"

"Just promise," Mai insisted. Ty Lee nodded and held her hand over her chest and the other hand up, as if swearing an oath. Mai released her breath and leaned in closer. "I was in the market today and...Azula found me," Round eyes widened more so. Ty Lee's mouth opened and Mai's hand shot out, covering it before the other girl had a chance to speak. "You can't tell anyone!"

Ty Lee tugged her friend's hand down. "What did she say? What did she want?" she gasped, trying to keep her voice low.

Mai's eyes look on a look of panic. "She said things I'd rather not repeat. But she knows about everything. About me, Zuko, even Katara. She  _ knows _ that Zuko and I and General Iroh are all going to the Northern Water Tribe and I think that she is planning on making a move there."

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"That's all she told me."

The acrobat shot up and shook her head. "You have to tell Zuko or General Iroh!"

"No!" Mai nearly screamed. Ty Lee stepped back as Mai stood up, a frantic look on her face. "I can't tell them! If I told them, especially Zuko, they would never trust me again!"

"Mai, what if Azula really is planning something?" Ty Lee asked. "I mean, Zuko could be in trouble."

"I don't even know if she's being serious," Mai frowned. "You know how she is! She is remorseless about manipulating people."

"I don't know, Mai..." Ty Lee said, looking down. "I really think this is one of those things you should tell. If we tell someone, they might be able to help...and Azula won't be in bigger trouble."

Mai's face looked somewhat defeated. She sat back on her bed and slumped forward. "Ty Lee, I can't tell them. Zuko was already hesitant to pardon me; I still do not have permission to use my knives. If I told them that Azula made contact with me, he would accuse me of treason!"

"Zuko won't do that," Ty Lee insisted. "He'll hear you out."

Mai shook her head. "I've can't do this to him..."

"Then what are you going to do?" Ty Lee asked. "Azula is Azula. We can't stop her once she sets her mind on something."

"I know..." Mai said. "But I won't let her do anything to Zuko. He's worked so hard for everything...look at how much he's done for the Fire Nation. I won't let her do anything to him."

Ty Lee looked at her friend sadly and sat down beside her. She put her arms around Mai tightly and squeezed her. "I'm sorry, Mai..." she whispered softly.  _ But I can't keep this to myself... _

Outside the doors, Iroh's eyebrows furrowed. He could hear Ty Lee trying to comfort her terrified friend within. Silently, he was glad that he had been the one to volunteer delivering the cot for their new guest. Had anyone else overheard what Mai had said, who knew what would happen.

He waited a few moments before knocking on the door. "Girls," he called out calmly. "I brought the cot for newest addition."

"I'll get it," Ty Lee said from within. A few seconds later, a cheerful, bubbly young woman opened the door. "Hi, General Iroh! Thanks for the cot!"

"My pleasure, dear," he told her amiably. "You two get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Ty Lee nodded energetically and dragged the cot in. Iroh left as the door closed and the smile on his face faded. His crazy niece was out to seek revenge on her brother. And drag an old friend into her scheme. His eyes narrowed. He would spend the rest of the night checking the entire ship just to make sure that Azula was not on board.

* * *

 

Sokka, under Suki's influence, had started taking up morning routines to practice his fighting style. He had also picked up some moves from his girlfriend and changed the movements to fit with his weapons. In the early morning hours, he had gotten up and headed outside for some practice. On his way to the outer walls, where he could practice without disturbance, he did a double take.

Master Pakku had a stern look on his face as he walked beside young man with long brown hair. The young man seemed to look disappointed, if not down right sad, as Pakku spoke to him. Sokka couldn't hear what was being said, but knew it had to do with Katara. After all, why would the pretty boy earthbender be in the North Pole if it weren't to ask permission from Katara's waterbending master?

Snorting indignantly, Sokka leaned back against of the buildings, trying not to be seen as he moved closer to try and hear the conversation.

"I cannot give you any sort of approval until Katara deems you worthy. The first person who you must get approval from is the one you want to marry." Pakku stated strongly.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. He was one to talk, especially after his fiancée ditched him. Apparently, he learned something in his years after being jilted. Haru sighed heavily and Sokka peeked around the corner of the building. The young earthbender nodded his head.

"I understand, Master Pakku. Thank you for your time."

Pakku nodded and turned around, heading back for his home. "And also," he said as he walked. "I would work fast. Katara is rather popular around here."

Sokka nearly dropped his sword as he paled. He knew what the old man meant and didn't like it one bit. He suddenly didn't feel well.

"Sokka?" a voice asked ahead of him. The blue eyed Water Tribe warrior jerked his head up and grasped his weapon tightly. Blue orbs narrowed into slits as he looked at the messy haired young man walking towards him. "Hey! Long time no see."

"Not long enough." Sokka frowned.

Jet grinned and stopped a few paces form him. "You and Katara are definitely siblings."

Sokka's eyes narrowed more so. "What do you know about Katara?"

"Hey, calm down," Jet said as he lifted his hands to show he was unarmed. Sokka's eyes studied him carefully. Jet was wearing normal clothes, but lacked any armor or weapons on his person. "I met up with Katara in Ba Sing Se. And before you decide you want to kill me, let me assure you that nothing happened except that she gave me a second chance."

Oh, he did not like the sound of that. Sokka's hand was itching to hit something. "What do you mean by that?"

"We talked a bit. I showed her I'm not the same guy she froze against a tree last year," Jet told him. "I've changed."

Sokka growled in a low voice. He didn't care if Jet changed or if he didn't or if he suddenly shaved his head and decided on a path of nonviolent resistance. Since he knew his sister had parted ways with the rebel, or former rebel, only one other question stuck out. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told that the celebration was open to other kingdoms," Jet told him smoothly. "I was there when Katara and the Avatar received their invitation." He explained.

"Well, I hope you know that she won't be here."

 

"I know," Jet grinned. "I was there when she told the messenger, too."

"So why'd you come?"

"I was curious," Jet told him. "I'm on vacation. I work as a bodyguard for a wealthy merchant in Ba Sing Se. The pay is pretty good, so I bought myself a ticket here and decided to experience the celebration and Katara's culture."

Sokka snorted and crossed his arms. "Listen, buddy, you may have changed. But there is no way Katara will ever fall for your smooth talking again after what you did."

The other young man shook his head. "I know you're skeptical. So was Katara. Whether you believe it or not, I really have changed."

"I don't believe it." Sokka stated.

"Fine, so be it," Jet shrugged. "I wanted to make peace with Katara and I did."

"Katara?" another voice asked. Sokka mentally groaned and uncrossed his arms as he looked over his shoulder. Haru stood there, a slightly confused look on his face as he looked from Sokka to the young man he'd never met before.

"Hey, Haru." Sokka said in a dull voice. Wonderful. Just wonderful. Jet  _ and _ Haru were both there. The next thing he knew, Chief Arnook would tell him that the Fire Lord  _ and _ his bride would be dropping by. If that were the case, at least Katara wouldn't have to be there for the awkward drama.

"Hello, Sokka," Haru said, keeping his eyes on Jet. "Who is he?"

"Some former terrorist from the Earth Kingdom," Sokka shrugged. "He led Katara on and when she found out, she froze him to a tree."

"I'd like to reiterate that I have changed." Jet added.

"What did he do to Katara?" Haru said, frowning as he studied the other young man. Jet looked over at Haru.

"You're not Water Tribe...what are you doing here?" Jet asked.

Sokka mulled over the situation for a moment. Here were two young men he didn't like. Friends of his little sister, perhaps, but he still didn't like them. And Katara wasn't there to have to deal with them or whatever Sokka did to them. Therefore, he could put them against each other and allow man's jealous nature to take its course. Ah...Yue was truly blessing him this week.

"Ahem," Sokka said as he stepped forward. "I believe I haven't introduced you two properly. Jet, meet Haru, earthbender and young man who is in love with my sister. He is here to gain permission from our elders so that he may pursue Katara with a romantic interest. Haru, met Jet, terrorist and former crush of my sister. He is here to learn more about Katara's culture. Probably with the prerogative of pursuing Katara with a romantic interest and or using her."

The tension multiplied and Sokka stepped back. Jet and Haru faced each other, studying the other with scrutiny.

"Tsk," Jet snorted as he stepped back. "Katara wouldn't go for a guy like you."

"And I'm sure she wouldn't go for someone like you, either." Haru countered.

Jet sneered. "We'll see."

Sokka snickered to himself as he rounded the corner. He peeked back around, hoping that blows would be exchanged. Instead, the two young men mere glared at each other, sizing the other up, and then walked off. Sokka felt a tinge of disappointment. Perhaps in a silent bet of who could get to Katara first? "Hmm...Maybe this wasn't a good idea..."

"No, Sokka, it wasn't." His blood ran cold as he shot up. The female voice had the distinct sound of disapproval. Slowly, he turned around and was faced with eyes boring into his.

"Hi, Suki! Good morning!" He told her, overbearingly cheerfully. She rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Don't good morning me, mister!" Suki said as she poked his chest with her finger. "I can't believe you told them who the other was! You're so lucky Katara isn't coming!"

"Relax," Sokka grinned. "She'll never know."

"Yeah?" Suki asked. "Well, you never know that for sure. And you know what else we didn't know?" she asked sternly. Sokka shrugged. She leaned forward and in a low steady voice she told him. "Zuko is coming."

Sokka jerked his head back. "Suddenly, I'm really glad that Katara won't be here."

* * *

 

"Achoo!" Katara sneezed and turned her head away. "Ugh..."

"Better put on your coat!" Aang said from the top of Appa's head. "We're crossing over into the arctic soon!"

"I know, I know..." Katara said. She rubbed her nose and crawled across the saddle to her bag.

"You want to take some medicine in case, Katara?" Toph asked. The young woman shook her head and then verbally answered.

"I'm fine," Katara said as she pulled out her worn old parka. She slipped her arms through and adjusted it over her body. She looked up at the night sky above them and frowned. "I don't like the look of those clouds."

"Why? Does it look like a storm?" Toph asked.

"No...I just don't like their shape," Katara said. "I remember flipping through Aunt Wu's cloud book before and they look like some of the shapes in the book.

Toph snorted. "Don't tell me you actually believe in fortune telling!" she exclaimed. "Please...that stuff is a bunch of phooey."

"Well, I'm just saying..." Katara shrugged. "It looks like a bad omen cloud."

"I'm sure you're just imagining things," Aang said as he also looked up at the clouds above them. "We're lucky. We finished up our work in the southern Earth Kingdom and are getting to go to the Northern Water Tribe to join in a big celebration."

Katara sighed heavily and leaned back against the saddle. "I guess so...still...I can't help but feel that something's up...something big."

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Ty Lee stood out on the deck, doing her morning stretches to keep herself flexible. Even if this was a mini vacation for her, she wouldn't slack on her work out. She would return right to work once she returned. And she wanted to perfect a new routine when she did. As she rested her weight on her arms, she stretched her body over her back and head until the tips of her toes touched the metal deck in front of her.

Behind her, some of the sailors who were still on duty cringed at the sight. They had heard about Ty Lee and her skill as a contortionist, but seeing her twisting her body in seemingly unnatural ways made them feel as if their own spine had been ripped out.

The whispering men and the acrobat was the sight that Iroh saw as he walked on deck, stretching his own sore muscles after a small rest. He looked around the deck to make sure that Mai was not in the vicinity. When he made certain she was not, he approached the pink clad young woman.

"Good morning, Ty Lee." he said cheerfully. The young woman looked up and smiled brightly.

"Good morning, General Iroh! You're up to stretch, too?" she asked curiously. The old man chuckled.

"Yes, however, not as much as you," he smiled. "When you are done, please feel free to join me for tea on the bow of the ship. Zuko always sleeps in whenever we're on the water."

Ty Lee nodded. "Okay!" She spent another fifteen minutes in her rigorous routine before she did her final and simplest stretches. She then padded over the long metal ship to the other end. Placed neatly on the deck were two large pillows to sit on and a low table. Two tea cups, three small trays of snacks, and a pot of tea warming on a small burner were placed on top of the table.

And her elder host was still in the middle of doing his own stretches. As he ended, he turned and smiled at her. "Good for old bones," he assured her. "When you are my age, you have to keep moving. If you stop, you might never move again."

Ty Lee laughed in her usual bubbly nature and skipped over to sit on one of the pillows. The old general sat across from her and poured her some tea. "Thank you for the tea, General Iroh."

"Not at all, Ty Lee," he assured her. "It is always much more pleasant with company," He said as he poured himself something to drink. He raised the cup to his lips and took a long sip. "Ah...this is a new tea, you know. Made of an arctic plant. It's very rare and very expensive."

Ty Lee allowed the taste to move in her mouth and nodded. "I've never tasted it before. Where did you get it?"

"Kana of the Water Tribe brought me some," Iroh beamed. "Katara and Sokka's grandmother. She said it's what makes Water Tribe men resilient to the cold. I thought this would be the perfect time to test it out since we'll be crossing into the arctic circle soon."

"Does it have any benefits for women?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm not sure. But if anything happens, tell me." he told her. Ty Lee nodded and reached for a cookie.

"I've never been to the North Pole before. Or the South. I'm excited to see the ice palaces Mai was telling me about," Ty Lee said. "Is it true about the gondolas?"

Iroh nodded. "They are all privately owned and if you are not from the North Pole, you are lucky if you are allowed to ride one. But the city is magnificent. A tiered waterfall, fountains everywhere and then there is the Spirit Oasis."

"What's that?" Ty Lee asked, genuinely curious.

"It is the center of all spiritual activity and energy in the North Pole. Very few people are allowed inside. However, it is the only place in the city that is not covered with snow and ice. It is actually quite warm inside." Iroh told her.

"Wow..." Ty Lee looked immensely impressed. "This is going to be a great trip."

Iroh chuckled and nodded. "I hope so."

"General Iroh!" a voice shouted from the deck. The gray haired man turned as one of the soldiers jogged towards him, a small message in his hand. A hawk was seen perched on one other soldier's arm further down the ship. "I have a message confirming the shipping schedules to the North Pole. No other vessel from the Fire Nation will be leaving port until a day before our return."

"I see," Iroh said, giving the soldier a curt nod. "Thank you for checking up on that for me, Lieutenant."

The soldier bowed his head and handed Iroh the message before rushing off. Ty Lee looked at the paper in the old man's hand. Her fingers twisted the cloth of her pants nervously. "General Iroh...why did you need to confirm the schedules?"

"Ah..." Iroh said as he tucked the paper into his sleeve. It was time to tell her. He lifted his tea and smiled warmly at her. "Do you know why I like tea so much? It is calming...even during the most  _ dangerous _ of times. I  _ haven't told Zuko _ about it."

For a moment, he wondered if the young woman understood his subtle attempt telling her that he knew what was going on. She had a blank look on her face and seemed to be thinking over his words. After a minute, she looked down and bowed her head gratefully. In the most serious voice he'd ever heard from the girl, she spoke. " _ Thank you _ for the tea."

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door and Sokka rolled over, ignoring it and snuggling back into the warmth of his fur lined bed. Another knock, this time accompanied by a stern voice.

"Sokka," Hakoda said. "Sokka, get up. It's almost noon."

"I had a late night, dad..." Sokka groaned as he buried his face against something warm. "Give me a few more minutes!"

"Sokka, we just received a messenger hawk from Zuko's ship. They'll be arriving soon and we should meet them at the docks." Hakoda told him sternly.

Sokka groaned. Curse the messenger hawk. Curse Zuko's ship. Curse Zuko for coming in the middle of the day! "Fine!" he grumbled. "I'll be out there in a minute!"

"You have ten minutes," his father told him. "Then the gondola is leaving without you and you'll have to walk all the way down to the docks. That goes for you, too, Suki!"

A warm body moved against Sokka's and groaned. "I'm awake..." The man outside the door shook his head tiredly and walked away. In truth, they had an hour to spare, but if Suki had picked up any of his son's sleeping habits, it would take them that long to get ready.

"Suki...five more minutes..." Sokka pleaded as he held on to her waist tighter and pulled her against him.

"I don't want to walk all the way to the docks. I want to ride the gondola." Suki insisted. Gondola rides officially became her favorite way of getting around the city. She wiggled out of his embrace and sat up. Her hair was sticking out in all directions and Sokka grinned as he looked up at her.

"You have bed hair." he mused.

She raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. "So do you," she retorted as she reached down and ruffled his unbound brown hair. "Come on...let's go."

He sighed and slowly sat up as Suki scooted off the bed. She slipped her feet into slippers and stretched out. Her warm sleeping clothes made him snicker. They were slightly oversized and hung off her body in a cute way. He stood up and put his feet on the rug covered floor. The fire to one part of the room had gone out in the middle of the night and he frowned.

"Should I start the fire up again?" he asked.

"Nah," Suki told him as she grabbed her parka that hung neatly on a hook by the door. "I'm going to my room. See you later."

Sokka walked towards her and reached for her hand. She tugged the parka over her head and smiled as he gently pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You should just bring your things in and move into my room."

"My room is nicer," she grinned. "The only thing going for your room is that you're here."

He sighed heavily. "I'll see you later then." She beamed him a smile and leaned up, brushing her lips over his before she left him alone in his room. Sokka sighed heavily and looked around his room. Even while wearing a thick warm set of pajamas, he still felt slightly colder now that Suki was no longer there.

"Fifteen minutes, Sokka!" Gran-Gran's voice shouted from behind the door.

He rolled his eyes. "I know!" Honestly, he would never understand why everyone thought all he did was sleep.

* * *

 

"The celebration starts tomorrow night, during the full moon," Iroh said as he stood on the deck with his nephew, his nephew's fiancée, and his nephew's fiancée's friend. He rubbed his hands together in an almost gleeful manner. "I can hardly wait for it!"

Beside him, the two young women were staring up at the awesome fortified wall of the Northern Water Tribe. The thick, sheer ice wall held the emblem of the Water Tribe shining above them. Banners decorated the top of the wall in numerous shades of blue.

"The escort has arrived!" a voice shouted behind them. Mai and Ty Lee peered over the sides of their ship to see elegantly carved boats come up beside them.

"Fire Lord Zuko, General Iroh, and honored guests! Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe!" one of the men on the boats shouted. Zuko gave them a bow of his head and watched with awe as the two boats that flanked them moved in front of them, without the use of sails, paddles, or an engine.

With careful movements of their bodies and arms, a large opening was created from the thick wall. Ty Lee clapped her hands excitedly. "Wow! Did you see that, Mai? They created a tunnel!"

Mai merely nodded her head, somewhat impressed. The ship was escorted in and they arrived at a corral of sheer ice walls. Waterbenders were on the walls, moving and directing the water through the channels and lochs. As the water level in their loch rose, the wall before them seemed to melt into the water, providing a clear path to the docks.

As the boat chugged in, Ty Lee was squealing with excitement and Mai's eyes were large. Beyond another set of sheer ice walls was the fabled ice city topped with a glorious palace and tiered with flowing water falls. It was like something out of a heavenly dream.

"It's beautiful..." Mai whispered. Azula was wrong. Their palaces were much more amazing than the ones in the Fire Nation. Where else could water flow through canals and waterways in such an elegant fashion? There were tall buildings, market places, open spaces and fountains. Pillars of snow shaped into the heads of animals and spirits. There were more shades of blue than they could ever have dreamed.

Mai glanced over at Zuko. He was standing beside her, his eyes focused on city before him, a stern look on his face. Her gray eyes rose to his. A wistful look graced his golden orbs, as if lost in a memory. "It's been so long..." he whispered. He couldn't help but think about her at a time like this. When everything around him reminded him of Katara.

This was where they had that fight. When he realized that she was a worthy opponent. Strong and capable. This was where he and his Uncle and fought against their own. Him for revenge against Zhao. His Uncle for the balance of the world. So many things happened in that city...and he couldn't shake off the feeling that it wasn't over yet.

The ship was lead and carefully docked along one of the ice piers. "Let's go!" Iroh said enthusiastically. Ty Lee, wrapped in a big pink coat and wearing a warm hat, let out an excited whoop and scrambled after the general.

Mai remained on deck as she watched the ship open up. Several Water Tribe members had arrived to greet them on the docks below. She looked at Zuko once more. He was dressed in thick royal robes and an even thicker red outer coat embroidered with gold dragons around the edges. His hair was up in the top knot. He looked every bit the Fire Lord.

She glanced down at her own dark red robes. Her hair had been pulled back into a single bun befitting the future Fire Lady. A thick outer coat was placed around her body, matching Zuko's. Her hands were encased in warm gloves. They all but screamed out 'royal couple', but they didn't feel like it.

"Zuko?" she said in a solemn voice.

His head perked up and he shook it. "Yes?" he asked, looking at her, distracted.

"We should head down now." she told him. He blinked and nodded.

"Yes...of course." He said. He turned away from the side of the ship and proceeded to go below deck. Mai followed silently behind him. They walked down a set of stairs and down a dark corridor before emerging in the open hull of the ship.

As they came out of the ship, the sailors and soldiers straightened up on either side of them and bowed deeply as they passed. Zuko let out a little cough and held his arm out. Mai took the hint and carefully placed her arm over his so that her hand rested over his.

With the learned elegance from a youth filled with rigid formality, the two descended the ramp to the ice dock. "Fire Lord Zuko and his fiancée Lady Mai!" a soldier shouted. The soldiers all raised their heads and saluted them once more before they headed back into the ship.

Iroh chuckled at the formality Captain Ji insisted upon. He stood beside Ty Lee as the last two members of their party arrived. Chief Arnook was the first to approach the Fire Lord and gave him a bow. "Welcome to the North Pole, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Thank you for inviting us, Chief Arnook," Zuko bowed back formally. "It is an honor to be welcomed at such an event."

"We have prepared rooms for you in the palace, as well as sleeping clothes. Inside our homes it is warmer than it is outside, however it is still more comfortable with warm bed wear." Arnook chuckled.

Zuko and Mai both bowed. "Thank you, Chief Arnook."

"Well, now that the formalities are out of the way," Iroh said as he stepped forward. "Where can an old man get some tea?"

"General Iroh, we've been expecting you as well," Arnook chuckled. "Come join us. We will take you to the palace."

"We're going to walk all the way there?" Ty Lee asked, looking up at the palace several tiers up.

It was Sokka's father to laugh. "No, we shall be taking a gondola. It will be your first time, but I assure you, it's quite fun."

"Yes, my grandson, Sokka, and Suki had a delightful time the other day," Gran-Gran agreed. She hadn't bothered getting out of the gondola she was on. It was Pakku's.

"Is Sokka here?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"They were supposed to be here..." Pakku grumbled from the edge. "That boy..."

"Dad!" a young man's voice cut through the numerous conversations that were going on around the docks. Everyone turned to their right and saw a familiar young man running towards them, slightly out of breath. "I thought you said we had some more time!"

Suki was right beside him, her hand in his. She wasn't out of breath. "I told you to hurry up, but you wanted to eat breakfast!" she scolded.

Pakku grumbled and rolled his eyes. Hakoda sighed heavily and Chief Arnook chuckled. "You are right on time," the Chief told the couple. "Fire Lord Zuko and his party have arrived."

Sokka and Suki approached the group. Suki gave them a formal bow and smiled warmly while Sokka merely gave a small nodded of his head and shrugged. "Zuko." he greeted in a bored tone.

"Sokka." Zuko replied back, just as disinterested. Suki let out a sigh and shook her head. Men.

"Sokka!" Iroh said with a beaming smile. "Good to see you again, my boy! And young Suki, my you two have grown!" He said cheerfully. Suki smiled and gave him a hug. Sokka shook his hand congenially.

"Welcome back to the North Pole, sir!" Sokka said with a grin. He was sincerely happy to see the old man.

"Hi, Sokka!" Ty Lee piped cheerfully. Before she could give him a hug, Suki maneuvered her way between them and smiled dangerously.

"Hello, Ty Lee! Nice to see you again." she said behind gritted teeth.

Behind them, the older Tribe members smirked. "Your son is quite popular." Arnook whispered to Hakoda. The other man nodded proudly.

"Mai," Sokka said greeting the other girl. He didn't really know how to feel about the girl, knowing that if she married Zuko, his sister would have lost a part of her heart. Yet, at the same time, he had a distinct sense of pity for her. Zuko would never feel the same way about Mai as he did for Katara. He offered her a smile. "Welcome."

Mai merely bowed her head to them. Before any more words were spoken, they were ushered into the gondolas. Sokka and Suki sat beside Gran-Gran while Ty Lee sat across from them. Mai was seated next to her and kept her eyes on their surroundings. Partly because of her interest in the architecture and partly because she was still wary of her old friend's warnings.

Towards the front of the gondola, Chief Arnook sat amongst Zuko, Iroh, and Pakku. Hakoda sat beside Ty Lee and was explaining the architectural strong points of ice. The bubbly young acrobat was firing questions left and right, including asking what kind of animals resided there and if they had penguins.

"No, I'm afraid penguins are only in the South Pole," Hakoda told her. She looked somewhat disappointed. "You've come to the wrong place if you want to go penguin sledding."

Suki found herself grinning slightly. She'd discovered the joys of penguin sledding and suddenly felt lucky she had the chance to. A heavy arm fell around her and she looked up at Sokka. He was adding something to Hakoda's explanation of penguin sledding and not looking at her, but his arm had been placed securely around her shoulders, as if reassuring her.

She smiled slightly at his affection and snuggled closer to him. While she was certain that Ty Lee would never had a chance with Sokka, partly because he was still kind of scared of her, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous, and slightly flattered, that Ty lee thought her boyfriend was cute. Taken, but cute.

Mai watched the couple in front of her, hiding her envy well behind her stoic demeanor. Her eyes darted towards Zuko. He sat beside her, but their bodies were not touching. He was engrossed in a conversation about trade and all his attention was focused on the other men. Her hands clenched slightly as her eyes looked down at the wood they were sitting on.

"We would love to do an exchange program," Iroh's voice reached her ears. "Using waterbending for healing has always been amazing to watch. You know, we have just started institutions to teach healing arts all over the Fire Nation. It was Mai's idea."

She felt several pairs of eyes on her and she immediately sat up straight. She bowed her head calmly towards them, as if acknowledging the comment. Zuko nodded beside her. "It would be very well received for waterbenders who can heal to do a few lectures at the institutions and show their prowess in healing. Wouldn't you agree, Mai?"

"Yes, of course," Mai nodded. "The doctors I've spoken to have said nothing but great things about the healing they have seen at the hands of a waterbender."

Zuko shifted in his seat and Mai averted his gaze. Was he uncomfortable with all the talk of waterbenders? It would be unavoidable in a way, considering where they were. She turned her attention to the other conversation on Ty Lee's end.

"And a few people have already arrived from the Earth Kingdom to come to the celebration," Suki was saying. "The other day we saw Jet and Haru."

"Jet?" the name perked up the interest of Iroh. The old man raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to the other end of the boat, abandoning the conversation on export and import. "The young man with the black hair the little band of tree top rebels?"

"That's him," Sokka snorted. "Can you believe that both he and Haru are here?"

"Sokka," Hakoda began. "Who is Jet?"

"No one to worry about, dad. Just some guy Katara froze to a tree."

"She froze someone to a tree?" Hakoda and Ty Lee chorused at the same time.

Iroh began to laugh and shook his head. "He seemed like quite the smooth talking young man."

"Smooth talking?" Hakoda frowned. He looked at Sokka. "We're going to have a talk later." The blue eyed young man nodded and sighed heavily.

Gran-Gran merely sat quietly, deciding that she would like to meet that Jet person.  _ Another rival for my granddaughter's affections? She's more like me than I thought. _

* * *

 

Katara wouldn't help but feel the excitement coursing through her as she leaned over the edge of Appa's saddle and peered over the crystal blue waters below them. The cold arctic winds swept around them as Momo huddled beside her.

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked tiredly. She was currently seated by the back of the saddle; her body clad in a thick green coat, making her look like a shrub with eyes.

"Almost," Katara assured her. "I can see the glacier up ahead."

"Should we wait ahead to be escorted in like last time?" Aang asked.

"Nah, we know where it is now. Let's just fly over and surprise them!" Katara grinned.

"Sounds good!" Aang agreed.

Katara smiled widely. In just a few moments, she would see her family. She hadn't seen them in months and looked forward to seeing them. Even though no one told her they would be there, she knew they would be. At least Sokka would. After all, it was a celebration for Yue. Suki would probably be there as well. Katara sighed, content.

She really needed this little break. They all did after all the work they had gone through in the southern Earth Kingdom. She suddenly felt like letting out a squeal of joy.

Suddenly, beside her, Momo started jumping and pointing. Katara followed his hands and allowed a wide smile to cross her face. "There it is! There's the Northern Water Tribe!" she shouted as she pointed directly ahead of them.

The gates stood out against the sheer cliffs that framed the city in a safe little enclave. "Okay, Appa, bring us in!" Aang told his friend.

The flying bison let out a snort and sped up. Katara rushed to the front of the saddle looked below them. "Toph! Toph! We're almost there!"

"I heard you the first time," the sarcastic little earthbender grumbled. "The sooner we get down, the sooner we can get inside a nice warm room!"

Katara chuckled. "No problem!" She remained looking over the edge as they began to descend. Appa swept over the top of the wall and Katara and Aang waved at the benders on guard duty as they passed. Below them, the people looked up and began to point. Shouts were heard and soon cheers echoed from the city below as they flew over.

"Looks like we're popular." Toph said as she crawled to the edge and leaned against the saddle. She couldn't see, but she waved nonetheless.

Aang and Katara waved down at the crowds that were busy decorating the glorious ice city. Shouts of welcome reached their ears and the two grinned at each other.

"We're back!"

* * *

 

Jet leaned against the side of the building, eyeing the gondola as it passed. He let out a distasteful snort as his sharp eyes glared at the male red robed figure with the scar. It had been a while since he'd seen the former banished prince. But it seemed that he had changed over that time period.  _ So that's the guy Katara fell for... _

"Is that him?" a voice asked beside him. Jet rolled his eyes and stood up straight. He didn't bother looking at the new comer to his left. He already knew who it was. Haru stood there, dressed in a drab blue parka he had bought specifically for the occasion. Jet was dressed in a darker blue parka rimmed with white around the neck.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it," Jet replied coolly. "See the girl in the red next to him?"

Haru followed the gondola with his eyes and nodded. "Yes."

"That's his fiancée," Jet told him. "The noblewoman."

Haru studied the pale faced young woman critically. Pretty in her own right, however looking eternally inexpressive, if not somewhat annoyed. "I see..."

Over the last few weeks since Sokka 'introduced' them, Haru had been following Jet around steadily. He kept asking Jet how he knew Katara and when he had last met her. By the end of the first day, Jet had yelled at him to leave him alone. But the next day, Haru was there again. A bit more subdued, but still tagging after Jet.

The former rebel assumed it was because he was trying to find out some sort of weakness or at least figure out what his intentions were with Katara. It didn't take a genius to realize that Haru was interested in making Katara his wife. Not that Jet thought he actually had a chance. As great a bender as the pretty haired boy might have been, he didn't think he would be able to take someone like Katara. A woman like her could knock a man off his feet. Literally. He would know.

In a way it had been a good thing. Jet learned one big thing that happened to Katara from Haru. During the period just after the end of the war, Katara had fallen in love with the Fire Lord. Not just a small crush, but a full fledged romance. Haru revealed that Katara had left Fire Lord Zuko for his sake.

He let out a long whistle. No wonder Katara had given him that second chance, despite every bone in her body probably telling her otherwise. She knew people deserved it and could turn out for the better. Jet ran his hand through his perpetually unkempt hair and started walking towards the palace.

"Later, earthbender."

"Where are you going?" Haru asked with a frown.

"I ran into the General and the Fire Lord back when they were still fugitives in the Earth Kingdom," Jet told him. He paused and smirked slightly. "I owe the old guy a cup of tea."

Haru nodded. He was curious about the Fire Lord. As unnerving as it was to be face to face with the man who overthrew his own father for control of the most powerful nation in the world, Haru wanted to meet the man who Katara fell in love with. He began to follow Jet, looking straight ahead, when a dark shadow fell over the buildings in front of them.

The shadow flew across the building and his head shot up. His eyes widened. "Appa?" he gasped.

All around him, he began to hear cheering. Jet had stopped a few steps in front of him and looked around with a questioning look. The Water Tribe citizens were all looking towards the sky, the children jumping energetically, as shouts rang through the air.

"Mama! Look! It's a bird!" a little girl's voice shouted.

"No! It's a balloon!" her brother retorted proudly.

"You're both wrong," the middle aged woman standing between them said happily as she held their hands. "It's the Avatar!"

The two young men craned their heads to the sky. Sure enough, the creature that had cast the shadow as the Avatar's flying bison. Where there was a flying bison, there was the Avatar, and where there was the Avatar...

"Katara..." the two breathed out.

They watched as the bison flew over head and then slowly turned back to look at each other. Eyes locked and glares were exchanged. A split second later, the two youths bolted from their spots and raced up the tiered city to the palace. Other than the docking area, the flat area in front of the palace is the only other place they would land. That and the stables, but they doubted they'd land there.

* * *

 

Suki had been leaning back against Sokka's arm, her eyes fixed on the clear sky above them, when she saw it. Or more specifically; him. Her eyes widened as she shot up from her seat. "Oh my gods! Sokka, look!" she shouted as she grabbed his arm with one hand and pointed to the sky with the other.

Confused, Sokka lifted his head and his eyes went wide. "Appa? Katara! Aang! Toph! Momo!" He stood up on the gondola and waved his hands in the air just as the boat began to go underneath one of the bridges.

"Hi!" Katara's voice echoed through the frozen city, tinged with excitement, as Appa flew above them.

"They're heading towards the palace!" Suki shouted.

Sokka looked around frantically, as if looking for a paddle of his own to speed up the trip. "Isn't there a way to get this thing to move faster?" he gasped, frustrated.

Pakku smirked. "Faster you say?" he asked coolly. "Well, have a seat." Suki immediately sat down and Pakku stood up. Sokka remained standing and looked at him with a curious look as the old master raised his hands.

"What are you-AH!"

Sokka was nearly thrown off the boat as the gondola jerked forward and suddenly began to speed up. Suki and Ty Lee both began to laugh as Sokka rolled around on the floor in front of them. Hakoda and Gran-Gran chuckled.

In front of him, Pakku was bending the water at rather fast speeds, bringing them closer to the palace faster than the gondolier ever could. From his side of the boat, Iroh remarked about how nice the wind felt through his hair and Arnook explained that the technique was something Katara had once mentioned. Something about swamp people.

Zuko felt the corner of his lip curl up as he watched Sokka struggle to regain his footing, but instead was tossed around and looked like a fish out of water. Suddenly, he felt a hand clasp his and he turned his head towards the young woman sitting beside him.

Mai's eyes were locked on the floor, her body tense and her mouth set in a line. Her hand was gripping his tightly.  _ Your fiancée... _ his mind reminded him.

Suddenly, everything had changed. The trip was no longer a simple journey to celebrate with their new allies. With Katara's unexpected appearance, tensions suddenly rose. As they neared the palace, Zuko knew that everyone on the boat, expect perhaps Sokka who was still on the floor, knew what this meant.

It would be the first meeting for Zuko and Katara since she left.

He felt his own body grow tense. Just the sound of her voice had made him completely forget that his fiancée was seated  _ right beside _ him. What more when he saw her again? Zuko suddenly wanted to roast Sokka for insisting the boat to move faster. That meant that he'd have to see Katara soon. And he was not prepared to see her again.

Mai, despite keeping her face emotionless, felt her heart racing beneath her chest. Katara was there. Visions of her most recent dreams returned to her. Katara was  _ there _ . Visions of  _ her fiancée _ leaving her for Katara. And it wasn't as if she could blame either one of them. Her hands were shaking underneath the long sleeves of her robes and she silently hoped that no one would see them.

Zuko's hands grasped her tightly. He understood why she felt so anxious all of a sudden. At the same time, Mai understood that he was unprepared to deal with the woman who left him. What would they say? What would they  _ do _ ?

"What a surprise," Iroh said amiably, trying to remove the attention from his nephew and his fiancée. "They were able to make it after all!"

"They probably wanted to surprise us," Suki added. "I haven't seen them in months! I can't wait to see them again!"

"Well, you will you have your chance, young Suki." Pakku said. With the skills of a Master Waterbender, he raised the boat up to the closest tier and before the steps that lead to the palace. Above them, Appa slowly circled the area on to his final descent on to the flat plateau just up the stairs.

As soon as the boat stopped, Sokka grabbed Suki's arm and charged out of the boat. "Katara!" he cried out.

Hakoda chuckled. "He's been so worried about his little sister since she left," he said calmly as the group carefully exited the gondola. As they stood on the edge, Pakku carefully bended the water down to its normal level. "I haven't seen my daughter for months..." Hakoda added sadly. "She is sixteen now."

"Ah...of marrying age," Arnook replied as he walked ahead of the group, alongside the other man. "Any suitors?"

"Plenty, but don't tell them that." Hakoda chuckled. Zuko gritted his teeth, pretending he didn't hear that.

Behind Arnook and Hakoda, Gran-Gran, Pakku, and Iroh followed, with Ty Lee just a few steps behind them. And trailing at the back, Mai and Zuko.

"Are you faring well, Mai?" Zuko asked carefully. The young woman nodded her head.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "We should hurry and greet the Avatar and the others." she stated determinedly. Zuko merely nodded.

"Of course. We should greet our...old friends." As he said it, his heart pounded against his chest. He couldn't stop the nervousness that poured into his consciousness. He knew it would be awkward, but he knew that they would each try to make it as comfortable for the other as possible. Katara would not make it worse. At least not willingly. He still was afraid that he would do something that he would regret; that he would run to Katara and lose everything they had both been working towards since she left. And yet, another part was curious. Had she changed? Had she moved on...?

They climbed up the stairs. With each step, it seemed as if the stairway had gotten taller. The two Fire Nation people seemed to slow down as they reached the top of the steps. Hesitant to actually reach their destination. Just above them, they heard the shouts of excitement and the warm greetings. A tangle of voices spread across the area. Mai and Zuko kept their eyes focused on the snow white ground below their robes. As they reached the last set, Zuko took a deep breath and lifted his head.

There she was, standing on the back of the bison. Her hair was down, no longer in the classic braid she had always worn, but let loose in glorious brown waves around her heart shaped face. Two blue clips still kept those two loops framing her face. And she was taller. He could tell immediately. Dressed in a flattering blue coat embroidered with silver and edged with soft white fur, she somehow looked even more beautiful than she did at his birthday celebration.

Zuko suddenly realized it was difficult to breath.

Katara yelled as she slid down the creature's massive tail, arms wide open as her beloved older brother caught her in his arms. "Sokka!" she cried. She hugged him tightly and Zuko couldn't help but feel the envy he had of them so many times before. Such a good relationship between siblings. They could always count on each other.

Zuko eyed Sokka once more. He had grown as well; his face had matured and lost the baby fat. No doubt that if he wore his war paint now, he would look fierce instead of comical. Yet as he hugged his sisters, Zuko could still see them as the spunky little water brats he had first encountered. Katara released her brother and quickly engulfed the Kyoshi Warrior standing beside him. The two then gathered Toph into their hug and the three of them jumped up and down for a bit.

The Fire Lord swallowed nervously. She had...grown in other places as well. Suki and Toph released her and Katara ran into the welcoming arms of her grandmother. The older woman kissed Katara's cheeks softly and then pulled back. Her gloved hands held her granddaughter's face and studied her carefully. She said something and Katara blushed sheepishly.

The waterbender then went to her father and gave him a warm hug. She laughed at something he said and turned around to show off her jacket. Then she respectfully greeted the other two Water Tribe elders. Zuko tried to quell the beating of his heart. Why, Agni, why? Why did she have to grow even  _ more breathtaking _ ? Was he being punished for something?

Another voice cut through the happy reunion and Katara stepped back from greeting her Waterbending Master. "Katara!" a male voice shouted.

Zuko's blood froze in his veins and he snapped his head over to the sound of the voice. Two young men, Earth Kingdom from the looks of it, were running towards the group. He immediately recognized one of them as that rebel looking for a second chance - Jet. He couldn't figure out who the other one was.

"Katara!" they shouted.

His golden eyes flashed to the young woman in question. Her beautiful blue eyes widened as a wide smile took over her face. "Haru? Jet?" she gasped.

She laughed as she ran forward to greet them. The black haired man reached her first with extended arms. As they collided, his hands wrapped around her slender waist and lifted her into the air. Her hands immediately went to Jet's shoulders to brace herself as he spun her in a circle. The entire time, Katara's head was tilted back in fits of laughter at her friend's greeting.

Mai felt her hand being squeezed tightly and she turned to look at Zuko. She paled at the dark look on his face. Golden eyes were narrowed with jealousy as the muscles in his jaw locked. Her heart was sinking fast.

"Good to see you again!" Jet laughed as he finally put her down. Katara's hand shot and grabbed on to his arm to steady herself as she stumbled back. "I see you left your hair down this time." He winked.

Katara chuckled and patted his shoulder amiably. "It's good to see you, too, Jet. Glad to see you could make it," she grinned. Her eyes then focused on the other young man who had stopped a few paces from her, a small, shy smile on his face. She cracked a smile and put her one hand on her hip. "Haru, what are you doing here?" she chuckled.

He shrugged. "Traveling?" he offered. She suddenly beamed him a warm welcoming smile and stepped forward with her arms open. Haru smiled back and wrapped his arms around the newcomer.

Zuko's glare intensified as he watched the young man, Haru, hug Katara. He was looking at her with that certain look. The same look he gave Katara. And he knew what it meant. "Zuko," Mai gasped beside him suddenly. His emotions came to a crashing stop. "Zuko..." Mai whispered in a low voice. "Your hand..." His eyes widened and suddenly he dropped her hand as if he had burned her.

Apologetic gold eyes looked at Mai. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Mai said, keeping her trembling voice at bay. She brought her hand into her other one and began rubbing it under her sleeves. A second longer and she was afraid he would break her. Her eyes were downcast, shielding him from the pain she felt. "It's fine."

"Mai..." Zuko whispered sadly. He was angry at himself. How could he forget she was there? She was holding his  _ hand _ for Agni's sake! Furiously, Zuko turned his head away and willed himself not to loose control.

"Iroh, how are you?" Katara's voice was filled with joy, probably from seeing her family and friends once more. "Did you get the tea set I sent?"

"Yes, yes, it was lovely!" Iroh chuckled. "Katara, you look absolutely gorgeous. I thought you were at your peak at Zuko's birthday celebration, but I stand corrected! You only grew even more beautiful."

"Aww..." Katara blushed and hugged the old general once more. "See...and you wonder why I always send you tea," He laughed once more and Katara pulled away. She moved on to Ty Lee, who bounded over to greet them. "Ty Lee, you were able to come, too? This is great!"

"Mai invited me!" Ty Lee beamed as she gave Katara a quick hug. She moved to the side to reveal the last two Fire Nation visitors.

"Mai, Zuko," Katara's eyes softened slightly and she approached them cautiously. Behind her, everyone held their breaths. "I'm glad you both could make it."

"Katara..." Mai began solemnly. She wanted to hate the woman before her. To hate her for having Zuko's heart. But she couldn't. Katara was a good, honest person. Her love for Zuko was just as pure, if not more so, than her. Her hand unconsciously fell to her side and brushed against Zuko's gloved ones. Without changing the expression on her face, her hand grasped his and pulled him closer to her. Just a moment ago, his hand was squeezing her so hard, it was painful. Now, it was her only source of strength. "It is good to see you again."

Blue eyes flickered down to their hands clasped together and Katara felt a small part of herself die. Katara smiled as warmly as she could, envious of the woman who would have Zuko for the rest of her life. "I hope your journey went well." She bowed her head and took a deep breath. Her chest had begun to ache.

Across from her, Zuko's eyes glazed over. Beside him, his fiancé. In front of him, the love of his life. As he looked down at the back of Katara's head as she gave them a low, respectful bow, he felt Mai's shaking hand in his. He took a deep breath. "Ambassador Katara, it is also good to see you."

A collective release of breaths escaped the lips of the group behind them and Katara stood up straight. She gave them both a sad smile, as if apologizing for making everything awkward for them. "I'm glad to see you both here. Really."

"And we are honored to see you here, as well," Mai said. Her shaking hand squeezed Zuko's. "I wanted to invite you to the wedding." She stated daringly. Zuko didn't flinch.

The corner of her lip twitched. "Wedding?" Katara asked, her voice suddenly weakening. Of course...they were engaged.

"Yes," Zuko stated his voice emotionless and his eyes focused on something other than Katara's expressive face. "It has been decided that in a few months time, Mai and I will officially become Fire Lord and Fire Lady."

Oh, gods...her stomach was hurting. Katara smiled brightly and nodded. "That's wonderful! I'm even happier that I made it. I mean, I never would've gotten an invitation traveling all over the place like I do. You'll never believe the places that we've been to recently. But really, enough about me, how have you two been?"

The waterbender began to ramble on and Sokka frowned. Katara rambled on when she was hiding something. In this case, she was hiding how she felt. Suki's arm tightened around his with worry and Sokka took a step forward, ready to pull his sister away.

"Katara, slow down a minute!" Jet grinned as he wandered up to her and casually put his arm around the ambassador's shoulders. "You just arrived and so did the Fire Lord and his fiancée. Why don't we all go inside and settle in first?"

"Yes!" Ty Lee agreed, jumping on the suggestion. "I'm kind of hungry myself. Mai, Zuko, can we go inside now? Wait, I should ask the Chief!" Smiling disarmingly, she bounded over to the Water Tribe chieftain and gave him a small, respectful bow. "May we go inside now?"

"You know, these kids make a good, point," Iroh nodded, silently thanking the gods that the two had butted in to ease the moment. "My old bones aren't doing so well in the cold."

"Then what are waiting for?" Arnook smiled. "Let us all go inside. The servants have prepared a midday snack for the Fire Lord's arrival!"

"Come on, Katara." Jet smiled as he smoothly turned her around and lead her towards the group. He glanced at the male earthbender and gave a nod of his head to get him to follow.

"The guards will bring Appa to the stables," Pakku told them. "I'm sure they'll have some food waiting for him." The massive beast let out a groan of gratitude and Gran-Gran patted his head as she passed. The group walked the rest of the way up the steps to the palace. Toph held on to Aang's hand as he led her up the steps to make sure she didn't trip on the ice steps.

The Avatar glanced over his shoulder. Ty Lee was trying her hardest to get the Fire Nation couple to relax and Aang looked back down. It was obvious that they did not know that Katara was going to be there. While everyone was watching Katara and even Toph greet everyone, Aang had been watching Zuko and Mai. He saw the look on Zuko's face when he saw Katara. Not that he could blame him. And Mai...as bored as she tried to make herself look, he could see the pain flash over her face. The jealousy and the hurt, knowing that Zuko still felt something for Katara.

He let out a heavy breath and led Toph into the ice palace. It was going to be the longest celebration of his life.

* * *

 

"You okay?" He tossed a red fruit at the figure seated on the edge of one of the city walls. Before them, the sun was setting in the horizon and the sky was darkening. A cold breeze swept over them as they rested alone on top of the wall. Katara brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and looked up at him. She smiled slightly and gave him a nod.

"Yeah...I'm fine," she said as she caught the fruit. She bit into it and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Thanks, Jet."

"No problem. You didn't look like you were eating much at the meal." he told her as he sat down beside her. One leg curled up next to him while the other hung over the edge, as Katara's did.

"No, not just about this," Katara said, holding up the piece of fruit. "About earlier. You have pretty good timing to be able to cut through the tension like that."

Jet grinned. "Comes with being a former rebel," he mused. He glanced down at her as he bit into his own fruit. "Don't worry about it, Katara. That's what friends do."

The crunch of the fruit could be heard as the two ate in silence. "Was it really bad?" Katara asked. "The tension?"

"Yep," he nodded. "You could cut through it with a knife."

"So how'd you know?" Katara asked. She looked over at him. "Let me guess...you've heard rumors in the city?"

"I've heard rumors, but Haru told me," Jet swallowed a piece of fruit. "I don't really know what you see in the guy, though. Just because he's rich, powerful, and apparently a very honorable guy."

Katara laughed slightly and shook her head. She focused her eyes back on the setting sun. "What about you and Haru? I didn't know you two knew each other."

"We didn't," Jet smirked. "I met him here. Sokka just happened to be the person we both knew. He introduced us."

Katara rolled her eyes. She could only imagine what her idiot brother had done and made a mental note to talk to him later. "Haru's a nice guy."

"Yeah," Jet shrugged. "The guy really likes you, you know. I can tell."

"How? Is it a guy thing?" Katara chuckled.

"Let's just say I once felt like that for a certain blue eyed waterbender I'm currently sitting with. And I know the symptoms..." Jet smirked and gave her a sidelong glance, noticing the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "But I've come to realize that I'm not for you."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "That's true. I thought you said we're just friends, after all."

"And we are, it seems," Jet replied coolly. He always held some hope, but the reality of her romance with Zuko kind of killed any hope he had. Seeing her reaction to him and his fiancée only solidified his feelings on the issue. "Looking back on it, you did freeze me to a tree. That can turn any guy off," She laughed once more, never being happier to have his company. "Haru's a good guy...but if you want my opinion, which I'm sure you don't, I don't think he's the right guy for you."

She swallowed the last of her fruit. "Why not?"

"Let's just say he can't handle you," Jet winked. He finished up the rest of his fruit and stood up. He wiped his hands together and looked down at her. "I'm going to get some rest. We should do an activity or whatever tomorrow. As friends, of course."

"Sure," Katara nodded. "Goodnight, Jet!"

He waved his hand as he walked off. Katara returned to the sunset. The last glowing part of the sun sank below the horizon and she sighed. She leaned back against her arms.  _ You'll be fine if you just steer clear of them as much as possible... _ her mind told her.  _ No need to start anything... _

"Katara?" She tilted her head back and smiled warmly at Haru behind her.

"Hey," she said. Jet's words rang in her ears, but it wasn't a surprise to her. She already knew how Haru felt. And she knew why he was there. "Taking a walk?"

"Kind of," he said. "Can I join you?"

"It's a free wall," she grinned. She looked back at the sky as Haru took a seat beside her. "So," she began calmly. "What's the real reason you're her?"

"Real reason?" Haru asked, suddenly even more nervous.

Katara sighed heavily and looked back at him. "You know what I'm talking about, Haru. I thought you were fine with being friends."

His eyes widened and his tan cheeks burned with a blush. His eyes lowered and a defeated look graced his face. "How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Haru," Katara sighed. "And Jet told me. So spill."

He inhaled a heavy breath. "I came to ask Master Pakku for permission to see you."

Katara shook her head slightly. "You didn't have to."

"I know that now," Haru explained. "I asked your father, also. They both said the same thing. It is, and always will be, your choice."

The waterbender couldn't help but smile at the sound of that. "Haru...you already know how I feel."

Immediately, he lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said solemnly. "I know you wanted to just be friends, Katara, but...I can't help how I feel." Katara closed her eyes tightly.

"I know exactly how you feel," Katara answered softly. Her eyes opened. "But..." she trailed off and seemed hesitant.

"I know about Zuko," Haru offered, knowing that's where her train of thought was leading to. "I heard about what happened and...I thought maybe I had a chance. It's ridiculous...I know that now. After seeing how he looked at you when you were greeting," Haru tilted his head up and looked at the sky wistfully. "I don't think I could ever look at you like he did..."

_ But it doesn't matter...we can't be together... _ Katara nodded sadly. "I'm sorry...I can't...I just can't. Not right now." she murmured. Haru looked down at the ice below them and nodded.

"It's too soon...I know..." Haru said softly. "I don't know if you'll ever feel anything for me other than friendship...it's just that...I just...I'm in love with you, Katara. I can't help that," he admitted, his eyes turned away, knowing he couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry if I'm making this difficult for you."

"It's not your fault, Haru," Katara whispered. "Maybe if I never met him..." She trailed off.  _ Maybe if I never met him, I wouldn't have fallen so pathetically in love with him... _ Silence drifted between the two and soon, the sky had turned into an inky blue color dotted with glittering stars in the distance.

"Here," Haru dug into his pocket and fished something out. "I made you something...you don't have to wear it, but I made it for you." Katara turned her head and her eyes widened. Glimmering in front of her was a jade stone carved with the waterbender insignia.

"Haru..." she mumbled stupidly, recognizing the style of a betrothal necklace with ease."That's a..."

"Think of it as a belated birthday present," Haru told her sadly. He slid the stone pendant from the blue choker it was attached to and held it the pendant in his hand. "I can't see anyone else with it."

Katara bit her lip. How horrid was life when someone was in love with you and you couldn't love them back because you loved someone else you knew you couldn't have? Tears rimmed her eyes as she nodded her head slowly. "Thank you for the birthday present..." she said in a soft, raspy voice. Haru smiled sadly.

"You changed my life..." he said as her warm hand slid over his cold one and picked up the pendant."I'll always be grateful for that."

Katara merely nodded and looked at the pendant in her hand. "One day, Haru...one day, someone who deserves you will come along...you'll see."

He chuckled sadly. "You always seem to give me hope..." Katara gave him one last smile and put the pendant in her pocket. "I really had wished to give it to you as what it was meant to be."

"And part of me wishes you could, too..." Katara said softly.

"I can always hope..." The two slipped into silence once more and turned away from each other.

"Sokka wanted to see me," Katara whispered as she wiped the corners of her eye. "I should get going. You should come hang out with us tomorrow. Jet and I are going to do an activity. As friends." She added with a slight grin.

Haru nodded. "I'd like that." She gave him a curt bow of her head and began to walk away. Haru watched as Katara raised her hands and created a snow staircase for her. She began to climb down, her brown hair whipping around her body as she did. He really did hope this time...but when he saw how she looked at Zuko and how he reacted to her, he realized he didn't stand a fire ball's chance in the snow covered city. Even if she had said yes, he knew that she'd never love him. Not like she loved Zuko.

He looked out at the dark horizon. It was better this way. It wouldn't be fair to him or Katara. He'd always be second in her heart while she would be stuck with a man she didn't love. When he heard about Zuko and Katara, he had hoped that she would get over him. That maybe now he had a chance. But when he saw them...Haru closed his eyes tightly to keep from crying. As much as he tried to persuade himself that it wasn't meant to be, his heart still hurt.

"It's not fair, is it?" a voice coiled around his being and Haru sat up straight. He looked around and saw a dark robed figure standing a few paces from him, also watching the horizon. A hood fell over their face, shielding their identity. "I have a friend just like you."

Haru didn't seem to question how much the figure heard. From their voice, he assumed they were female. "How did they take it?"

"They're marrying the person they love," the figure sighed tiredly. "But he doesn't love her back."

"That's horrible..." Haru whispered. "To be in a loveless marriage."

"Yes...it would be so much better if her fiancée didn't exist."

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Inside Sokka's bedroom, Aang, Katara, and Toph sat around the room. Aang was sitting on the covered floor with Toph while Katara sat on the edge of her brother's bed. In the space before them, Sokka was pacing, a deep look of thought on his face. Toph tapped her fingers lazily on her thigh. Aang leaned back against his arms and blew ice crystals in the air with his breath. Momo hung languidly over his lap.

Katara rolled her eyes. They had been in the room for ten minutes and Sokka still hadn't said anything. Finally, she crossed her arms and frowned. "Sokka, are you going to start or what?"

"I'm sleepy, let's hurry this up." Toph added.

Sokka stopped pacing and looked at the familiar group in front of him. "You all may be wondering why I called you in here tonight."

"Not really," Aang replied cheerfully. "You told us it was about proposing to Suki, remember?"

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Okay, so you do know. But it isn't just about proposing to Suki. I want to propose to her tomorrow at midnight. When I heard you three weren't coming, I had to change my plans. But since you three are here now, I can proceed with my original idea," Katara furrowed her eyebrows. He sounded just like he did when he was teaching the village children to 'defend' the tribe. Completely self assured, despite not knowing what he was talking about. "This is a long, carefully thought out plan. So if anyone has to go take a potty break, now is the time."

Katara groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Sokka, we're not children - Aang! Where are you going?" She gasped as she eyed the Avatar standing up and heading for the door.

"To the bathroom." Aang told them dumbly.

"Oh, for the love of..." Toph face palmed herself. Her hand shot out in the direction of his voice and grabbed the cloth that brushed her finger tips. "Sit down, Twinkle Toes."

"Okay, we're all here, let's get started," Katara told her brother. "So what exactly is your brilliant plan, big brother?"

"Oh, you'll be blown away," Sokka began energetically. "I was thinking that when it's time to light the lanterns, I would take Suki up to the palace and propose to her there."

"That sounds simple enough," Katara agreed with a nod. "What do you need us for?"

"Toph, I need you to do crowd control. Aang, I need you to cue the band-"

"You got a band?" Katara spat out, unable to contain her surprise. "Where did you get a band?"

"Hey, I know people." Sokka told her defensively.

"Chief Arnook set that up, didn't he?" Toph smirked. The Water Tribe Warrior scowled.

"The point is that there will be romantic background music during the actual proposal," Sokka retorted. "And Katara I need you to create an ice pavilion for the proposal."

"Wow..." Katara looked impressed.

"You're going all out, Sokka," Aang added, also impressed. "There's no way Suki will say no."

"That's the plan," Sokka grinned. "I invited a bunch of people from Kyoshi Island, including the warriors. So everyone will be there for the proposal."

"Well, I'm impressed, Snoozles," Toph nodded with approval. "I didn't think you'd actually come up with all that. Aang and I thought you'd always propose over food or something."

"Hey, my life does not revolve around food."

"Not any more," Katara grinned. She stood up and brushed off her clothes. "I like your idea, Sokka, but I think I know a way to make it better."

"How's that?" Sokka asked, somewhat suspicious.

"Just take Suki on that long gondola ride all the way up to the palace and make sure her back is kept to the lower tiers at all times," Katara winked. "Every girl's proposal should be special."

Sokka thought for a moment and finally nodded. "Okay. I trust you. But no funny stuff."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 

Katara ran through the palace, her face painted in Water Tribe war paint and dressed in the deep blue, white fur lined clothes of a Waterbending Master. Two gold fans were clutched in her hands as she darted through the ice halls, looking for her partners in crime. She caught the sight of green and skidded to a stop. Toph was standing by an ice column speaking to Aang.

"There you guys are!" Katara gasped as she made a beeline to the duo. "Have you guys seen Sokka?"

"He's already out in the main lodge hall with Suki," Toph told her. "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell him." Katara said. Her hair was down around her face, two blue stone clips holding her hair loops in place.

"We can tell him for you," Aang said. "Nice make-up."

"It's war paint." Katara sighed.

"Right," Aang smiled widely. "So are you ready for this?"

"I haven't been practicing on Appa's back for a week for nothing," Katara asserted. She took a deep breath and snapped the fans open in front of her. "I'm kind of nervous, though."

"Hey, no worries," Toph assured her. "So what if a bunch of big wigs from the Water Tribe  _ and _ the Fire Nation  _ and _ the Earth Kingdom will be watching? No pressure."

Katara stared at Toph dully. "Aang, take her away." she stated. The Avatar sighed heavily as he took Toph's hand and began to lead her out into the hall.

"You'll be fine, Katara! Don't worry!" Aang told her.

"Yeah! Good luck, Sugar Queen!" Toph added a she stumbled after Aang.

Katara sighed heavily rolled her shoulders back. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It would be her first time performing alone. No Kyoshi Warriors. No other waterbenders. Just her. In front of everyone.  _ Please don't let me mess up...please don't let me mess up... _

"Attention brothers and sisters and our honored extended family of guests!" Katara froze in her spot as she heard Chief Arnook welcome the people. That meant that she would be introduced soon. Katara closed her dark painted eyes and held her hands in front of her. She began a set of controlled breathing to calm herself. "...Katara of the Water Tribe!"

_ You can do it, Katara! _ Blue eyes opened and she walked out into the hall.

Above her, the open topped hall allowed moonlight to illuminate the massive room as rows were set up around her, lined with tribesman and guests. At the head of the room, on an elevated platform, were two tables. The one at the top was lined with the Chief, his family, and visiting royalty. Below them was another table with honored guests.

Aang had resolved to sit at the second table with Katara's family, Suki, and Toph. Directly behind him, the Fire Lord was seated with his Uncle to his left and Mai to his right. Golden eyes locked on to her figure as she stepped out into the open space in front of her people. She looked different with war paint on. Much more serious and dangerous than her brother had at her age. Closed metal fans were held in each hand. Sounds of applause echoed through the room and Katara took another deep breath.

She took her beginning stance in waterbending and waited for the musical accompaniment to begin. Master Pakku, who stood to the side, gave a nod to the musicians that were seated below the drummers. Slow music flowed around her and Katara began to move.

From their seats above her, Suki clapped her hands and bit her lip with excitement. She knew that Katara was going to perform as her contribution to the celebration, but she didn't know that Katara would also be incorporating Kyoshi Warrior techniques. Slow, fluid movements were accompanied by bodies of floating water originating from massive jugs below her.

Katara's fingers ran through the fans, opening them with a swift flick of her wrist, just as Suki had taught her. The drums began to pound, their vibrations felt to the very core of everyone seated in the room. Her movements grew faster, sharper, twisting and turning the water around her like dozens of water whips tossed in a windswept dance.

The watchers all clapped enthusiastically as Katara's water snakes took the shape of perfect spheres moving around her as her body's smooth movements controlled the liquid.

Zuko kept his eyes fastened on her body, finding himself lost in the elegant movements of her limbs as water swept around her. Waves of brown flowed around her face with each turn she made. Carefully placed footsteps made it seem as if she were dancing amongst the coils of water, becoming tangled and untangled with them. He suddenly wished he was water in those jugs.

Beautiful blue eyes were open and relaxed, welcoming the long strands of water as they slid around her arms and legs, seemingly caressing her body as she arched back with her arms raised over her head. Glimmering gold fans with their edges as sharp as razors were treated as an extension of her body and water coiled around them and fanned out from their tips.

She was lost in a vortex of water that took dancing shapes around her. And Zuko found himself leaning forward, watching with wonder as she took a stance and moved her fans around her body in a circle to lead long streams of ice around. He wondered where he had learned that. He recognized movements used by the Kyoshi Warriors and a few fancy moves mastered by more experience waterbenders. Had she put the two styles together?

He'd never seen anything like it. And it took his breath away.

Carefully shaped clouds and mist was created in her hands and spread around her with the direction of her fans, creating a soft haze. The graceful turning of her body hardened the mist into water once more and she moved her arms, as if creating a sphere in front of her. More and more water gathered before her and then split in to.

He heard the Avatar say the bodies looked just like La and Tui...the spirits in the form of koi that eternally dance with each other. Apparently he wasn't the only one who understood the image and many of the Water Tribe clapped. Zuko found himself clapping as well. The fish...the Spirit Oasis...they brought back memories.

Katara's arms rose, lifting the body of water above her. The body floated up higher and higher. Everyone kept their eyes on it, save for Zuko. He kept his eyes on her face, completely entranced the look of sheer concentration behind the black, white, and gray war paint.

As the water reached the near top of the ceiling, Katara's hands flew out at her sides, spreading the water across the room. With narrowed eyes she turned her body and moved her hands, manipulating the water to change its physical structure. The only thing Zuko heard was clapping afterwards. He looked up and found that it was snowing indoors.

Ty Lee was squealing beside her friend as she lifted up her hands to catch the falling pieces of snow. Iroh was clapping and the entire row before them was clapping enthusiastically. The younger members of the group had stood up and were loudly cheering one of their own as Katara's bowed before her people and released tired pants of air.

"She's come along very well," Chief Arnook was telling Katara's father, who sat just below them. "You must be proud."

For some reason, Zuko felt as if that was a compliment to him. He was proud of Katara's show of skill. She had come a long way from the little girl who 'acquired' a waterbending scroll from some pirates. A small fond smile rested on his lips as he looked back at the young female ambassador. Several people had come to speak to her and applaud her performance as she stood off to the side.

Beside him, Mai stared at his face and the adoration and pride in his eyes as he clapped for the waterbender. Agni, she would die for him to look at her like that. She had watched him during Katara's performance. She had seen the rapture filled look on his face as Katara's swaying body was reflected in his eyes. She had seen the small, carefree smile on his face. She had never seen that anywhere else.

Mai turned away from him. She knew he was trying. For his sake as well as hers, he was trying to hide how he felt about Katara. But even when he tried, she knew. It was so obvious to her, it was like a slap in the face every time Zuko even heard Katara's name. It was so unfair. She loved him. She accepted the role of his fiancée to be with him. Nearly every day, she would go out to represent him to their people and she had yet to see the small glint in his eyes when her name was mentioned.

Even though she knew all along not to expect anything, she still wished for it.

"You did a great job, Katara!" Aang said. Mai looked up and saw the waterbending walking towards them to take her seat beside her brother. She was wiping the paint off her face with a piece of cloth and tried to smile in the midst of taking off the dark colored paints.

"Thanks," Katara said. "Glad you guys enjoyed it." She took a seat next to Sokka and Suki switched places with him so that she could help Katara take the paint off. As the former Kyoshi Warrior rambled on about how wonderful it had been and how proud she was, Katara lowered her eyes and smiled modestly.

Behind them, Chief Arnook announced the start of the feast before the celebration. Everyone began to cheer and clap. Plates of food were passed around the tables as everyone began to talk at once. Iroh dove into the food in front of him. Ty Lee studied her food closely, debating whether or not to eat the 'sea prunes'. Finally she put a spoonful of the stewed concoction into her mouth. And then smiled widely.

"It's good!" she piped enthusiastically.

Mai smiled slightly and began to pick at her food. There was a lot of meat cooked in various different ways. She carefully began to put the food in her mouth. Glancing over beside her, the Fire Lord was eating the food without much care. Occasionally, his Uncle would comment about the food and Zuko would either nod his head or shrug.

Mai let out a small breath of relief. At least he wasn't looking at Katara again.

That day, she had tried to avoid the waterbender like a plague, which wasn't difficult. In the morning, for the first meal of the day, she found out that Katara had left early to run some errands before the celebration that evening. Both she and Zuko were relieved.

Accompanied by Ty Lee and General Iroh, they went to explore the city below. Everyone was busy with preparations for the celebration and Iroh was disappointed to discover that nearly all the shops had been closed. One of the tribesmen assured him that they would open that night for the celebration.

Mai was always at Zuko's side as they walked through the city. It was more like a small parade than a casual stroll. They walked beside each other as if there were some sort of wall between them. Mai supposed that there really was one. The entire morning had been spent in near silence if not for Iroh and Ty Lee's conversation behind them.

Then Zuko had suggested they eat the midday meal outside, as it was a nice sunny day. Mai agreed; she was getting a bit hungry after hours of walking across the frozen city. Iroh lead them to a small outdoor cafe overlooking one of the pristine canals. Apparently, Master Pakku's flat was in the building across the way and the other old man had pointed it out the night before.

Luckily, the small cafe was open. They were seated at a small circular table outside and served some tea. It was then that a shop across the canal opened for business. Iroh's face lit up like a child's and he insisted that he go take a 'quick look' first. He invited Ty Lee and, of course, the young woman agreed and followed behind him.

It left the Fire Nation couple alone in utter silence. Their food would take a few minutes to prepare and they didn't know when Iroh would actually return. Mai's hands tightened on the stoneware tea cup and she lifted it to her lips. The foreign tea coasted down her throat. Across from her, Zuko was leaning back against his chair, his eyes studying the carefully created ice arches spread over the canal that were decorated with surprisingly vivid arctic flowers and pale blue and white lanterns.

A pale hand reached forward and picked up the cup in front of him. He lifted the welcomed steaming liquid and took a long sip. Golden eyes closed and he let out a heavy breath. When they opened, Mai darted eyes away and took another drink of her tea.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Gray eyes lifted and rested on his scarred face. Zuko's eyes were focused on his tea. "I hurt you. I didn't mean to." It was the first sentence he had spoken to her since they left the ice palace.

Mai swallowed her tea and nodded solemnly. "I know." Her stomach and heart twisted at the memory of yesterday's meeting with Katara. All three of them had been thrust into an unexpected situation and they had tried their hardest to deal with it in the most civil manner they could. But that didn't stop it from being so uncomfortable.

During the meals, they each sat at opposite ends of the table, losing themselves in conversations with anyone but the other party. Everyone was wary of what they were talking about, for fear of starting something between the Fire Lord, his bride, and the waterbender.

And rather than spend the rest of the evening on a little night time tour with their hosts, Zuko had opted to turn in early, citing that he was tired from the journey. Everyone knew the truth. He didn't want to run into Katara again, even though she had left with her friends earlier.

As they sat across from each other, Mai felt as if she were in it alone. Just like Zuko and Katara were fighting their emotions alone. His eyes closed once more and his hand tightened around the cup. "I wasn't prepared to see her," he admitted. "I was caught not knowing what to do. I apologize."

"I told you, my lord, it is fine."

Zuko shook his head and flashed his eyes open. "No, it is not," Zuko told her in a pained voice. "Tell me the truth, Mai. Am I hurting you?"

Not physically. He wanted to know if he hurt her every other way. She wanted to say yes at that moment. She wanted to tell him what she saw on his face when he heard Katara's name and how much it pained her to see him react to another woman that way. She desperately wanted to tell him.

"No, my lord," She was a liar. "I understood from the beginning. You have not hurt me."

Gold eyes locked directly into her gray ones, as if reading her very core. Mai knew that Zuko knew she was lying. Her eyes lowered and she put her cup down on the table. Her teeth clenched as she glared down at her hands. What could he do if she told him? Hide his feelings? He hadn't been able to do that very well.

A warm gloved hand rested over hers and coiled around her fingers. Her eyes widened as her cheeks flamed up at the touch. She moved her gaze upwards and saw Zuko's eyes fastened on to their connected hands. "I'm trying, Mai..." he said in a quiet voice."I'm trying very hard...but I can't forget her. I can't stop..."

She knew what he was going to say and pulled her hand away from his. She didn't want him to continue and hear those words from his mouth. Her eyes crinkled up and she closed them. She quickly blinked back at the tears and shook her head. "I told you, I understand, my lord," she assured him. "I can't expect you to forget her. I never asked you to."  _ But I prayed... _

"I'm sorry, Mai," Zuko told her in a serious voice. His eyes rose and met hers. "I'm so sorry."

Now, Mai's slender fingers dug into the fabric of her robes. Each look Zuko took of Katara was another knife in Mai's back. And she couldn't hate Katara. She was jealous, extremely jealous and frustrated, but did not hate the waterbender. Because she knew that Katara was jealous of her for having Zuko by her side.

Mai struggled to swallow the food, unable to forget Zuko's words that morning.  _ I can't forget her...I can't stop... _ She closed her eyes and put her spoon down.

He couldn't stop  _ loving her _ .

"Mai?" Ty Lee asked in a high pitched voice laced with worry. She leaned over beside her friend as Mai gently pushed her plate away from her. "Mai, are you all right?"

Zuko turned his head, alerted by Ty Lee's voice. His eyebrows furrowed with concern as he lowered the spoon from his mouth. "Mai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing," Mai told them, waving her hand to dismiss Ty Lee's hands. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Zuko frowned. He put the spoon down. "What's wrong?"

"I...just don't feel well," Mai admitted solemnly. "I'm not used to the food here...my stomach must be disagreeing with me." She stated as her hand slid down to her stomach.

Zuko nodded and turned to his Uncle. He leaned forward and whispered in the old man's ear. Iroh's eyes widened and he leaned forward to look at Mai. "Is it bad, my dear?"

"No, General," Mai told him.  _ This feeling can't be described as merely 'bad'. _

"Zuko," Iroh said sternly. "Take her to her room. Ty Lee, you go with her."

The young woman beside Mai nodded and began to stand up. Mai gave in and allowed Ty Lee to help her up. Behind her she heard the Avatar's voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Mai isn't feeling well," Zuko stated. "We'll take her to her room."

"Does she need a healer?" Mai grimaced at the sound of Katara's voice as she turned her head away. Ty Lee seemed to understand and turned back to the waterbender with a small smile.

"No, no, it's fine!" Ty Lee assured her. "Thank you, though!"

Mai didn't see Katara nod dumbly. Zuko appeared by her side and took her arm. "Come on," he told her. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," Mai assured him. Part of her wondered if he would carry her if she said no. "I can make it to my room, Zuko. It's fine."

"That seems to be your favorite phrase lately." Zuko frowned. He turned to their hosts and apologized for the sudden exit before he and Ty Lee lead her out of the hall.

The walk to her room was nearly silent. Only questions asking if Mai was okay were spoken. As they walked, Mai felt a little relief. Zuko was with her and he cared enough to escort her to her room. And he had seemed worried at the dinner. Yet even as she thought that, she knew he would feel concern if Ty Lee proclaimed her stomach had hurt.

They reached her room and Ty Lee ran forward to open the door while Zuko supported Mai against him and lead her in. Her pink clad friend ran to her bed and began pulling down the blankets and furs for her. Carefully, Ty Lee and Zuko helped Mai sit on the bed. He released her into her friend's care before he turned and looked for the fire pit.

He found it and sent a ball of fire into the pit to start it up. As he walked over to bend it into a stronger heat source, Mai was ushered into the bed by her friend.

"Ty Lee, I can to do this myself." she stated blandly.

"Not if you're not feeling well." Ty Lee retorted. She looked around the window and eyed the open window at the other end of the room. Sighing, she stood up and walked across the room to close it.

"Do you need anything?" Zuko asked as he stood over the bed. Mai's eyes darted away from his, feeling her cheeks head up with the realization that the Fire Lord was standing next to her  _ bed _ .

"No, Zuko, I'll be fine." she told him, diverting her eyes shyly.

"Do you want us to stay?" Ty Lee asked curiously. She had closed the window and was walking back. Mai slowly shook her head.

"I'd rather be alone right now," Mai told them both. "Thank you."

Ty Lee looked hesitant to leave and Zuko narrowed his eyes slightly. He gave her a nod. "Then I will return to the festival and tell Uncle of your condition. Are you sure you don't want me to bring you back anything? Food? Water?"

"I'll bring you back something to eat just in case, okay?" Ty Lee assured her. She ushered Zuko out after she made sure her friend was nice and warm and tucked into bed. Mai rolled her eyes and shrugged.

The door closed behind them and Mai closed her eyes.

"Why didn't you ask him to stay?" a dangerously sweet voice sounded from the other side of the room. Mai could identify it a mile away. She sat up with a suddenly start, unconsciously bringing her blanket up to her chest as her eyes zoomed in on the darkly dressed figure leaning against the wall. A sly smirk graced deceitful red lips. "He would've stayed, you know."

"Azula," Mai felt her heart sink. She had come to the North Pole. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I say I'd see you here?" the ex-princess asked as she walked across the room, pretending to look around at the decorations of the ice palace. "Can you believe the things these people have in their homes? Animal furs..." she snorted. "How barbaric."

"What are you doing here, Azula?" Mai said as she followed the dangerous woman with her narrowed eyes.

"Looking around..." Azula mused out loud. She turned her golden eyes back to her old friend. "You know, the offer still stands."

"Get out of here."

"I take it you don't want to accept," Azula mock pouted. "I'm sorry to hear that. I would think that after what happened yesterday and earlier tonight, you'd come crawling back to me."

"Azula, I will not betray Zuko."

"And if he betrays you?"

"He will not betray me!" Mai nearly shouted with defiance. Azula merely smirked.

"Do you  _ really _ believe that?" she asked sweetly. "After what happened yesterday? I saw it all, you know. I was here before you even landed," Mai's eyes widened. "A good thing I left right after our little meeting in the market. Otherwise, I never would've been able to catch a trade ship here on time. The next trade ship won't be coming until the day before you leave...Isn't it funny how that worked out?"

"Azula, I highly suggest that you leave immediately," Mai hissed in a low voice. "Ty Lee and Zuko will come back at any moment."

"Ty Lee, I can believe. But I doubt my  _ beloved _ big brother will return tonight," Azula smiled wickedly. "Without you by his side, he doesn't have to worry about how he acts with his little  _ waterbender _ ."

Mai would've killed for some knives right about now. "Azula, I already know that Zuko will always love her." she told the other woman dully.

"But does that mean he's not going to act upon it?" Azula asked. "You know Zuzu...he's head strong and always does what his instinct tells him to. It was killing him yesterday when she appeared. You know it...it was your hand he was squeezing. But did that stop him from ogling the waterbender? Of course not. He's probably drooling over her as we speak."

"Your words don't affect me," Mai told her proudly. "I already know where I stand with Zuko."

Azula smirked once more and leaned forward, her face just inches from Mai's. "You say that now...but how will you feel when you see your  _ husband _ in bed with that water peasant?"

The image was burned into her mind and Azula smiled victoriously as she watched the look of horror and pain appear in Mai's usually stoic face. "He...he wouldn't..." Mai whispered in a raspy voice. "If we're married, he wouldn't."

"You're right," Azula piped, agreeing wholeheartedly. "My brother has too much  _ honor _ to commit adultery," Mai looked back at her with narrowed eyes. "But...you're not married  _ yet _ ."

The room felt incredibility cold. Mai's gray eyes glazed over as Azula's implications. Zuko did have enough honor not to sleep with other women if they were married. But now...now while he was still technically free...would he indulge himself one last time?

"Mai!" Ty Lee's voice cut through her thoughts and Mai's head whipped to the door. "I got you some food!"

The soon to be Fire Lady turned back around to where Azula had been standing and saw nothing. The windows across the room were opened and an icy wind blew in. The door opened and Ty Lee came through, balancing some food on a large plate and smiling brightly at the same time. She didn't see the pale young woman trembling on the bed as she fixed the food neatly around the plate.

"Just in case you get hungry!" Ty Lee beamed. She put the plate on a nearby table and pouted. "Mai!" she exclaimed. "Why'd you open the window? You're letting all the heat out!"

* * *

 

"Mmm..." Suki released an elated sigh as she leaned against Sokka's body. Her arm was wrapped tightly in his as they walked down the beautifully decorated streets of the city. Lanterns hung everywhere and the moonlight caressed the city with its celestial glow. Around them, the sounds of children laughing and adults talking echoed as the celebration was in full swing. Beautiful eyes opened and looked into the shops along the main canal as they passed. "Sokka, I'm glad we came."

He looked down at her brown hair topped head fondly and smiled. "Yeah..." he mumbled a lopsided smile on his face. She tilted her head and looked back up at him with a wide smile. "You really make me feel lucky, you know that, Suki?"

The corners of her lips turned up slightly. "Really?" she egged on, teasingly. "How so?"

"Well...you're smart...and um..." Sokka stumbled nervously. "You're a great fighter! You're funny and...Uh..."

"Beautiful." Katara said as she walked passed them.

"Right!" Sokka eye's lit up as he placed his fist in his palm, as if absolutely assured. "And beautiful!"

Suki rolled her eyes and loosened her old on his arm. Suddenly, the alarm went off in his head.  _ You're losing her! _

"That's nice..." Suki sighed. She moved a little bit away from him and peered into one of the shops that were opened. Sokka let out a heavy sigh and face palmed himself. As his hand ran down his face, saw a glimpse of Kyoshi green and his eyes widened with horror.

He glanced down at Suki, who was picking through some shell hair clips and let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't seen her former teammates. Waving one arm frantically to get the warriors' attention, Sokka tried to point to Suki, as if reminding them that she wasn't supposed to know that they were there. One of the girls saw him and tugged on her companion's sleeve. The two were about to wave back, thinking he was just saying hi, when they saw Suki bent over beside him.

Their eyes widened and they scrambled for the nearest alleyway. Sokka let his arm fall beside him and let out a relieved breath.

"So um...do you like any of those?" he asked casually.

"Yeah...but I have enough clips...they're really pretty, though," Suki sighed as she brushed a few strands of hair behind one hear. As she stood up straight, Sokka's head darted around, trying to see if there were any more Kyoshi Warriors wandering around. Suki turned to look up at him and raised an eyebrow in question as Sokka had a nervous look on his face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Okay? Of course I'm okay!" Sokka piped. He cringed at the sound of his voice. When did it get that high? He coughed and pounded his chest. "I mean...I'm fine...really."

Suki studied him for a moment and the sighed heavily. "If you say so," she shrugged. She looped her arm in his once more and leaned against him. She frowned and looked back at his face. "Sokka, why are you shaking?"

"I'm not shaking," Sokka laughed weakly. Suki narrowed her eyes. "Okay,  _ maybe _ I'm a little cold."

Her hand rose and gently patted his head. "Then why are you sweating?"

_ You're falling! Falling fast! _ His mind was screaming. Sokka swallowed nervously. They were already at the edge of the city. The only thing they could do now was walk back up. Unless Katara came through... His eyes darted around, his heart pounding as Suki looked at him worriedly.

"Sokka! Suki! What a surprise," Sokka grimaced at the sound of the voice. The couple turned around and Suki gave Pakku a small smile as Sokka struggled not to roll his eyes. "Have you two gone through the celebration area yet?"

"We were going to head back in a bit, Master Pakku," Suki told him. "How about you?"

"I just got here. I'm escorting Kana around the celebration tonight," the old man said, a sly look on his face. Sokka cringed. He really didn't care to hear that. "You two look tired. Did you walk all the way down here?"

"Yes," Suki nodded. "Just after dinner. The hard part is walking back uphill."

"Oh, then please, take my gondola." Pakku offered. Sokka's mouth nearly dropped. The Waterbending Master motioned his hand over the edge of the sidewalk where his elegant dark blue gondola rested, complete with a stack of warm blankets and...

"Is that wine?" Sokka spat out. His eyes flashed to the old man.

"Fresh from the Earth Kingdom. King Bumi sent it over as he couldn't make it tonight." Pakku explained.

Sokka was staring at him. What was the old geezer doing with  _ his Gran-Gran _ , blankets, a gondola, and  _ wine _ ? And did Sokka really want to know?

"Oh...we couldn't possibly..." Suki trailed off, eyeing the comfort of the gondola and the blankets that were just screaming out for her to snuggle in. "Really..."

"I insist," Pakku told her. He looked over at Sokka and narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that right, Sokka?"

The young man shook his head and snapped out of his gaze. He looked down at Suki. "Well, we can't refuse that, can we, Suki?" he said. "Shall we?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he offered her his hand. Suki laughed and nodded.

"Sure," she said, placing her hand in his. Master Pakku raised the water beneath his gondola so the two could easily step in. "Thank you, Master Pakku!"

"Of course, of course," the old man grinned. Sokka stepped into the boat first and the carefully lead Suki into it. As they took their respective seats in the middle of the boat, Pakku lowered the water level back to its normal height. "Enjoy your time! And help yourself to some wine!"

Sokka rolled his eyes as Suki giggled. The gondolier pushed the boat away from the street and into the canal. Sokka leaned forward and pulled on the think blankets. He unraveled them and wrapped them around him and Suki as she soothed it out.

"So...do you want some wine?" Sokka asked. His heart was racing as beneath the blankets that were piled over their bodies, Suki's arms wiggled around his waist.

"No, I'm fine..." Suki told him softly. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly before resting her head on his broad shoulder. "That was nice of Master Pakku to lend us his gondola."

"Yeah...really nice," Sokka agreed.  _ I wonder what Katara had to do to get him to lend it to us...nah, Gran-Gran probably told him to. _ His arm rose and wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "Suki, thank you for coming."

"You know I wanted to." she chuckled as she closed her eyes, a content smile on her face.

"Still," Sokka told her. "This is a celebration for Yue and you know about what happened between the two of us..."

Suki stilled for a moment. "Yes," she said softly. She raised her head and looked up into his ocean blue eyes. "But because of her, your life was spared. Your tribe...the world was kept in balance because of her noble act. And because of that, I'm happy. I wish I could've met her...thank her for what she did."

Sokka was lost in Suki's eyes, her words sounding in his hears as the heat of her breath brushed against his skin. He wasn't sure what exactly he did in life to deserve Suki, but he was glad he did. His hand rose and the back of his glove gently stroked her cheek. "You know, I think that you already have...just by putting up with me."

A small grin cracked on her face. "It's a challenge, but I'll take it on." Sokka smiled.

"You have no idea how much I love you..." he whispered as he lowered his head. Suki's eyes fluttered closed as his lips sealed over hers.

From the bridge they had gone under, Katara watched with interest. "How much time do we have?" Jet asked beside her.

"It'll take about twenty minutes for them to get from here to the steps palace," Katara said. She had calculated the time that morning. She turned and looked at Jet. "You and Haru start gathering the villagers to the lower tier of the palace. The other waterbenders know what to do."

Jet nodded. "Right. And you?"

"I'm going to get the Kyoshi Warriors," Katara told him. "Now make sure that all the lanterns go to who they're supposed to go to!"

Jet nodded once more. "Got it." The two split apart, walking on opposite directions of the bridge. Jet picked up a white lantern and signaled Haru. Haru nodded and began signaling the groups of people Katara had recruited for her 'master plan'. For a patriarchal society, the people followed Katara without question. She really was the most powerful female in the Tribe. The young woman began gathering the Kyoshi Warriors and leading them up pathways to the palace that would keep them out of Suki's sight.

Back on the gondola, Suki gently rubbed Sokka's stomach as she rested her head against his shoulder. She couldn't help but sigh happily. Her eyes lazily looked around their surroundings as they passed. As the gondola passed a narrow alley way, she saw a flash of green and a mask of white. Instantly, she sat up straight and tried to crane her neck towards the alley.

"Suki?" Sokka asked softly as her hair brushed the side of his face. "What is it?"

Suki's eyebrows furrowed. "I could've sworn I saw..." she trailed off and shook her head."No...It can't be."

"What is it?" Sokka persisted as he rubbed her upper arm.

Suki chuckled, brushing off what she saw as a trick of the light. "I thought I just saw one of the girls from Kyoshi," She leaned her head back against his shoulder and rested her hand over his chest. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Sokka, why is your heart racing?"

_ Breathe, Sokka, breathe! _ "Racing? I'm just..." He trailed off nervously. Suki narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" he gasped.  _ Think of something! Think of something! _ His mind screamed. He took a deep breath. "Of course, my heart is racing. You're sitting right next to me. I mean...come on...beautiful woman... I'm alone with her. That can do things to a guy."

Suki merely raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh..." she frowned."If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hiding something."

"Suki, why would I be hiding something from you?"  _ She knows! _ "You're always with me, Suki. There is no possible way I could hide something from you even if I was hiding something from you, which I'm not."

"You are really weird tonight, Sokka," she stated as she pulled away from him. "More so than normal."

He began to panic. "Um..." His breathing grew uneven and his eyes started to dart around. "Suki, really, I'm not hiding anything!"

"Then why are you so nervous?" Suki asked. If her arms weren't still wrapped around his waist, they would've been placed on her hips in a stance of disapproval.

"Because...because..." Sokka stammered. A flash of orange before him caught his eye and he saw Aang give him a thumbs up sign from the bridge they were about to go under. He seemed to be trying to communicate silently, but Sokka couldn't read lips.

"Sokka?" Suki's slightly annoyed voice sounded. Was he ignoring her?

Sokka bit on his lower lip. "Just give me one second..." he trailed off, trying to make out what Aang was saying. The Avatar was pointing behind him, on the other side of the bridge. As they went under it, Suki rolled her eyes and pulled her arms away from him.

A pained whimper left his lips involuntarily as she did and Suki adjusted her seating so she wasn't lying against him. "Tell her to closer her eyes!" Aang's voice seemed to whisper in his ear as they disappeared under the bridge. Sokka's eyes widened.

"Close your eyes!" he shouted suddenly. Suki turned to look at him as if he were crazy.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Sokka insisted. Suki wasn't moving. "Fine, if you won't-" He raised his hands and Suki's eyelids closed.

"Okay, fine...I'm closing them..." Suki grumbled. Sokka released a heavy breath and looked ahead of them. Aang's head peeked down at them from the other end of the bridge. He gave Sokka another thumbs up sign and pointed to the outside of the bridge.

Sokka mouthed 'what'? and Aang sighed. Carefully, he jumped off the bridge and floated underneath.

"Katara has a surprise for you guys on the other side!" Aang whispered as he floated by Sokka. The boomerang wielding young man's eyes widened.

"Oh..." he mumbled.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Suki asked, bored.

"Almost!" Sokka said as he shoved Aang out of the way. The airbender fell into the water.

"What was that?" Suki asked, tilting her head towards the sound of the splash, but keeping her eyes clothes.

"Nothing!" Sokka piped. "Um...wait just one more second!" He mouthed an apology to Aang as the Avatar pulled himself out of the water and shot an annoyed glare at Sokka. The gondola was pushed out from under the bridge Sokka's eyes blinked to adjust to the light. When they adjusted, his eyes widened. "Now!" Sokka told her. "Open them now!"

Suki let out a heavy sigh and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and then let out a gasp of shock. "Sokka..." she whispered.

"Surprise!" he shouted cheerfully. "I had Katara do them in hopes we'd get to ride a gondola tonight!"

"Oh, Sokka..." Suki's eyes were fixed until the dozens of ice arches that crossed the main canal. Each arch was decorated with arctic flowers and lanterns hung from their center. As the lights from the lanterns glowed, they were reflected in the ice, making each arch glow under the moonlight. "Sokka, it's beautiful."

An intent smile was pasted on Sokka's face as he looked down at Suki's elated expression. Her eyes glimmered in the lantern light as she looked up at the ice creations. "Do you like it?" he asked softly.

Suki nodded dumbly. "It's beautiful...thank you."

_ It's not over yet... _ Sokka wanted to say. He reached out and drew her back against him. Suki's eyes were pasted on the arches they went under as her body molded against his. He kissed the top of her head.  _ Just one more step... _

They approached the bottom tier before the palace after a few bliss filled minutes. Sokka got out first and reached down to help Suki up. Lost in a romantic daze, Suki mumbled a thanks to the gondolier as Sokka wrapped one arm around her waist.

"So...what now?" she asked as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Well...I heard that this is where the big celebration will take place," Sokka said. "Right at midnight."

"It's almost midnight, isn't it?" Suki asked. He nodded. Her eyes looked over the area and her eyebrows furrowed once more. "I wonder where everyone is."

"I'm sure they'll be coming sooner or later," Sokka assured her. Luckily for Suki, she didn't notice the sudden sheer walls of snow that had been created towards the sides of the tiers. Those walls weren't there earlier. They climbed up the steps. The higher they went, the faster his heart was beating. His free hand dug into his pocket and felt around for the necklace. He had been doing that every other minute since the day started. "Let's go to the top...I bet we can see the whole city lit up from there."

"Sure," Suki nodded. "I bet it looks beautiful with all those lanterns..."

Sokka chuckled, if only to ease the raising nervousness inside of him. He looked over his shoulder as he led Suki up the final flight of stairs. He could see the lanterns scrambling for their places below. Three different colors of lanterns were seen moving amongst the shadowed sea of blue. A few hints of green also dotted the crowd.

His heart was slamming against his chest.  _ Okay...Sokka...take a deep breath. This is it... _ He could hear music coming from the palace, just loud enough to spread through the area.

"Sokka, look!" Suki beamed a wide smile as they reached the top tier, just before the entrance of the ice palace. "This wasn't here when we left!"

Sokka followed her gaze and looked at the small ice pavilion his sister had bended for him. Just like the arches, they were decorated with coils of flowers and hand a single lantern hanging down from its center. A small ice bench was created underneath.

"Have a seat," Sokka smiled. "And close your eyes. I have one more surprise."

Giddy, Suki closed her eyes tightly and allowed him to help her sit down on the bench. She felt herself being turned so she faced the city. Sokka looked over the top of his head. The lanterns below were all in place.

"Can I open them now?" Suki giggled.

Sokka took a deep breath and fished the necklace and fan shaped pendant from his pocket. "Yes."

Suki's eyes opened and her beaming smile relaxed. The first things she saw were the rows of lanterns below her. At first, she had wondered when everyone had arrived. Then she realized that the lanterns were arranged in a way so they spelled something. The first row of green spelled out her name. The second row was white. And the last word was spelled with blue.

"Suki..." she read out loud."Will you marry me...?" Her eyes widened as her hands shot to her gaping mouth. "Oh my gods..."

"Suki," a quaking voice asked behind her. A blue pendant dangling from a rich green choker was presented in front of her. Her eyes locked on to the pendant as Sokka rounded her to stand before her. Her heart skipped a beat. Suki's eyes were met with blue ones just beyond the necklace. "I'm sarcastic and unrefined. I'm over protective and can be completely ignorant sometimes-"

"Don't forget lazy." Suki added as clear warm tears rimmed her lashes.

Sokka's lips curved into a smiled. "And yes,  _ lazy _ ," he continued. "But I love you and would be honored if you would marry me."

Suki's heart was racing. She felt hot tears coming down her cheeks as she looked at Sokka and the necklace he offered before her. She had always seen the Water Tribe betrothal necklaces as a dog tag; a sign of ownership of a woman. But now...when one was offered to her...shaped as a fan; a symbol of her warrior background, she saw it as something else.

It meant someone, who didn't have an artistic bone in his body, loved her enough to spend hours carving a piece of stone to look like a fan. She vaguely remembered days when she saw him with bandages on his hands. When she had asked what he was doing, he merely assured her it was a surprise. And what a surprise it was.

"Sokka..." she found herself murmuring."You're an idiot," His face fell. She wiped at her eyes and stood up. Sokka took a heart broken step back. His hand lowering the necklace. "Where do you think you're going?" she choked out as she reached out and grabbed his hand. He pulled him back to her and he looked at her, confused. "Aren't you going to put that necklace on your fiancée?"

From the bottom tier, Toph nudged Katara's shirt from where she was standing beside her and the Kyoshi Warriors, all holding up the green lanterns that spelled Suki's name. Katara watched and took in a sharp breath as Suki stood up and Sokka stepped back.

Suddenly, Suki's arm grabbed his and she said something. A stupid smile pasted across Sokka's face as he held up the necklace and scrambled around Suki, placing the piece of jewelry around her slender neck. The meaning didn't need any explanation. Everyone erupted in cheers as Katara started jumping up and down. She grabbed Toph.

"She said yes! She said yes!"

Below them, dozens of voices began screaming and Suki turned to Sokka. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I love you, you idiot." she said.

Sokka smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her once more before leaning his forehead against hers. "Sokka, Suki!" a voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Chief Arnook standing by the palace with the Tribe Elders, including Sokka's father. "My daughter blesses your union."

The young couple lifted their heads to the clear arctic sky. Just below the brilliant gaze of the moon, sheets of color danced in the skies above them. Sokka's arms tightened around Suki. He really was lucky.

* * *

 

The celebration happening below could be heard even as she reached the small doorway to the Oasis. Katara sighed heavily and slid her key into the lock that had been installed on to the door after the siege. Anyone was allowed inside, but the key had to be requested from one of the Elders and Masters that held them. Katara was lucky enough to have one of her own.

She unlocked the Spirit Oasis door and crept through. She closed the door behind her and slipped her key into her pocket. Inside, it was the same as she had left it. Lush with green vegetation and cool water rushing around them. The air inside was warm and as she walked towards the little island in the center, she removed her outer coat. Tiredly she tossed her coat on the island and fell back on it.

She had spent two hours celebrating with her brother and soon to be sister in law. There was more food, dancing and music. Suki had been surprised to see all her warriors as they rushed up to congratulate her. The couple had been drowned with congratulatory remarks and well wishes. A few old ladies even rubbed Suki's stomach to bless her with healthy birthing. The former warrior had blushed fiercely at that.

Even now, they were all still down there, celebrating the new engagement. And as much as she was welcomed to join them, she was worn out. She had spent the entire day preparing everything for her brother's proposal; the arches, the decorations; choreographing everyone so that they spelled the proposal correctly. That had been a daunting task. And she loved Sokka and Suki, but she couldn't help but feel the heated wave of envy that washed over her body every time she realized that they would be together forever; marrying someone they loved.

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to push the emotion out of her mind. She was happy for them, she knew that for sure. But she was still a little jealous.

Katara dragged her body back on its feet and took a few calming deep breaths. Practicing waterbending always helped her relax before. Taking her first stance, she bended water from the streams around the island and closed her eyes. She visualized the cool, calming liquid circling her body, moving as she commanded it to. She felt her body loosening with the familiar movements.

Sudden, a sound pierced her zen like state and Katara's eyes flashed open. She turned around quickly, moving her arm before her and creating a wall of water. Steam hissed into the air the fire ball collided with the clear, liquid wall.

"Not bad...you've finally learned not to let your guard down." a distinctive male voice told her. Shivers ran up her spine and Katara closed her eyes, trying to regain control of her senses as her heart began drumming beneath her breast.

Katara lowered her arms and let out the breath she had unconsciously held in. She lifted her gaze and met the piercing gold ones of the Fire Lord. "Zuko, how did you get in here?"

 


	20. Chapter Twenty

The middle aged man looked up one last time at the glowing lights in the sky and smiled softly. Somehow, he knew that in one shape or form, his ascended daughter would show them a sign. And by casting the brilliant colors in the sky, she had blessed the union of the first and last young man she had ever loved with his warrior beloved. Arnook closed his eyes and blinked back the tears that rimmed them.

Grown men, especially Chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe, do not cry.

"Chief Arnook," The said young man's voice called from behind him and he turned around, smiling proudly at the young man. Sokka had indeed grown up to be a striking Water Tribe warrior. He stopped in front of the older man and bowed his head. "Thank you so much for all your help tonight. Both Suki and I thank you."

"It was not a problem, Sokka. We owe much to your and your sister's efforts. This is the least we can do." the leader chuckled as he patted Sokka on the back.

"Regardless, sir," Sokka told him respectfully. "If you ever need me or Suki or even Katara, just go ahead and send us a message."

"I appreciate that, Sokka. Thank you. My daughter is happy to know that you have found such a wonderful bride," he added. Sokka smiled and blushed slightly. He bowed his head once more. "Now," Arnook chuckled as he looked out at the celebration below. "Shouldn't you be down there with your bride-to-be rather than up here, having a conversation with an old man?"

"If she really wanted me down there instead of up here, she would've already dragged me back down there," Sokka told him, completely assured. "Are you still going to come down there, sir? The celebration isn't over yet."

"No, I'm going to retire for the night. It has been quite an exciting evening," he chuckled. "And I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Yes, well tell that to my grandmother..." Sokka sighed. He looked down at the celebration below, where a large tarp of seal skin had been spread over a wide area. Women were holding the edges as in the center of the tarp; his Gran-Gran was flipped into the air. And the old woman looked like she was having the time of her life.

Arnook laughed. "I will see you in the morning, Sokka." The young man nodded and headed back down the steps from the palace. The Chief watched for the crowds a few moments longer before turning around and heading into the ice palace.

The musicians that had been inside the palace during the proposal had long since gone down to join the celebration. Even as he walked through the quiet and nearly vacant palace, he could still hear the drums beating below. He reached his room and opened his door. When he stepped inside, he frowned. It was unnaturally warm inside the room.

_ I didn't ask for someone to come in to heat up the room tonight... _ he thought to himself. His eyebrows furrowed as he walked deeper into the room. His eyes landed on the fire pit and his eyes widened. "Blue flames?"

"Chief Arnook?" a voice asked behind him. The man whirled around and peered through the dim light of the room.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Who's there?"

The last thing he saw was a hot flash of blue lightning.

* * *

 

His gold eyes slowly raked down her body, taking in the sight of her now that the bulky outer coat was out of the way. She wore a form fitting, long sleeved blue top that reached her mid thighs and was made of thinner material than her parka. The edges were rimmed with white fur, matching the lining that peeked at the top of her boots. Loose pants were tucked into her boots, hiding legs that had gotten longer since he had last seen her.

"Zuko, you didn't answer me," Katara frowned. "How did you get in here?"

"Same way I got in last time." He replied coolly. The waterbender rolled her eyes.

"And how was that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked as she let out a low grumbled.

Katara ran her hand down her face. "Zuko, what are you even doing here?" she asked, frustrated. She looked away, a part of her wondering if he had been waiting for her.

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted in a low voice. "I would've walked through the city, but I wanted peace and quiet. Thanks to your brother, it's hardly 'quiet' down there. This was the only place I could think of that would have some sort of peace. Unfortunately, you seemed to be here, as well."

Katara rolled her eyes and pushed down the disappointment she knew she shouldn't have been feeling. So it was just a coincidence that they happened to be there at the same time. Just like the first time they collided there. "Well, I'm sorry to be a downer on your quiet time."

Zuko merely shrugged. He stopped by the side of the stone bridge that led to the island. Part of him knew that the moment he saw her lying on her stomach on the grass, he should've turned around and dove back into the water. But instead, he had approached her. When he saw her waterbending, he couldn't resist the urge to test her just a little. Just to see if she'd gotten any stronger. Apparently she had. "Now you answer my question. What are you doing in here rather than with the peasants down below?"

Katara crossed her arms over her protruding chest and scowled at him. "For your information, your  _ Uncle _ , who by your definition is  _ not _ a peasant, is also down there."

"So you're telling me that my Uncle knows how to enjoy himself more than you."

"You're one to talk," Katara spat out defensively. "Iroh told me that all you ever do is lock yourself away in your study and work!"

His eyebrow rose with curiosity and Katara shut her eyes and mentally swore. "You've asked about me." He accused lightly.

Katara took a deep breath. The man...unnerved her. "He happened to mention it," she replied with gritted teeth. "And I'm little tired. That's why I'm here."

"And here I thought you were simply hiding."

"I'm not hiding!" Katara exclaimed. "Listen, I spent the whole day trying to get my brother's proposal ready! Before that, I had just spent several days on a  _ flying bison _ to get here! And before that, I was out in the southern Earth Kingdom trying to create some sort of peace between Fire Nation settlers and Earth Kingdom villagers! I'm tired, okay, Zuko? Can you really blame me?"

Agni, did he miss that fiery passion. Everything about her voice, her movements...the expressions of her face sent all his senses into overdrive. He always adored her most when she was riled up. Nothing heated his blood more than when Katara was arguing with him. Whether it was for a real, meaningful reason or simply because she disagreed with him, he found her ineradicably alluring.

The way her eyes held that burning flame, the way her voice rose, the way her cheeks heated up...Zuko licked his lips. Perhaps that was why he always used to take pleasure in pissing her off.

Across from him, Katara glared right back at him. Her blue eyes settled on his scarred face and she found herself growing nervous. There was a look in his eye she had seen before...only now it seemed much more heated. Her arms uncrossed from her chest and she took a cautious step back.

"You think you're tired?" he said in a low, dangerous voice.

_ Oh no... _ Katara felt her heart begin to race. She knew that tone. He was going to argue back. She hated it when he argued back or yelled or screamed. Not because he was dangerous. She hated it because she found herself attracted to it. He just oozed out the confidence and strength whenever he argued and she always liked that in a man.

"I have spent months cooped up in the Fire Palace reading document after document for my Nation. At the end of the day, I'm almost seeing double. But do I take a break? No. I arrive the next morning and continue my job," he stated as he moved from his spot. His eyes settled on hers and Katara felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I spend countless hours at meetings with old men trying to get their way in my court and then wasting my time with their pathetic arguments when they don't. But do you know what is worse?" Zuko asked as he stalked forward, his eyes locked on to hers.

Katara swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling like prey to a rather large, rather powerful wild predator. Her heart was slamming against her chest and on instinct; her arms rose and seemed to block her chest. "Zuko..." she mumbled, her blue eyes wide. Their 'harmless' conversation had flown at the Oasis. "One of us should leave. I don't think that-"

"Not until I talk to you," Zuko cut her off with a frown. "Do you know how frustrating it is to see you act as if nothing happened?"

Katara's eyes widened. "Zuko, nothing was supposed to have happened! You know that!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed in to angry slits. "Who says nothing was supposed to happen? After nine months... _ nine _ long months of trying to push the thought of you from my mind and focus on my Nation  _ and _ my  _ fiancée _ , one look at you and I realize that I will  _ never _ ," he hissed as his hands shot and grabbed her wrists. " _ Never _ stop loving you and it is driving me insane. It's like I didn't pay enough for all the wrong I've done in my life. I have to see you again and see just how much more beautiful and strong you have gotten!"

His breath was hot against her face. She could feel the heat just seeping from his skin as their noses were stood less than an inch from each other. Katara narrowed her eyes and lifted her chin as defiantly as she could. "I did not ask you to look at me and notice those things," she spat out. "I asked you to do the opposite!"

"Don't you think I've tried?" Zuko suddenly released her and Katara stumbled back. She rubbed her wrists as Zuko whirled around and took deep breaths to control his rising emotions.

"I'm sorry this is hurting you, but I will not apologize for the decisions I have made," Katara told him proudly. "From what I hear, the Fire Nation is recovering well. I've heard about the changes that have been going on and I doubt that it was the nobles who pushed for them!"

Was she  _ praising _ him for his work? Zuko tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. At that moment, he never hated her and loved her so much in his entire life. His hands tightened into fists at his sides and he shook his head. Katara watched him warily, keeping her eyes on his steady form. If there was one thing she knew about Zuko; when he was pissed off, he would work it out...by firebending.

A sudden yell escaped his lips as he whirled around, a wave of fire flying towards her. Katara jumped back, raising her arms quickly and shielding herself from the flames with another wall of water. She saw the frustrated look in his eyes.  _ Better we fight than something else... _ Katara's mind whispered. She narrowed her own eyes and raised her hand.

A long stream of water was bended from the pond in front of them and she took her position. Zuko automatically took his. Gold met blue in a stare down. A small smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. Katara felt her own smirk appearing at hers. Her fingers twitched.

Fire flew from his first as he moved into an attack position, sending ball after ball of fire flying from his body. Katara's arms flew around her, blocking each attack with a wave of water. Zuko jumped into the air, kicking up flames as Katara ducked down, the fire missing the top of her head by mere inches. Her arms swept around her, dragging water around their ankles before pulling them up and shooting up at him as he danced around them. This was natural. Fire versus water was natural. Their words were nothing compared to their movements. And they gladly lost themselves.

He felt the cool caress of water whip past his face as she moved forward. Her shoulders rolled around with each step, twisting the water around him in the shape of long tentacles as fists armed with flaming daggers slashed at them with revelry. Elements extended as parts of their bodies clashed against each other creating steam as the two attacked and defended.

With a powerful wave of water, Zuko flew back and landed on his back. Katara's smirk grew wider as she held her hands up and moved them forward, trapping his feet and hands in ice as he lay before her. He momentarily paused and looked at what she had done. Gold eyes lifted up and looked at her curiously. "I didn't know you were into this sort of thing."

Katara's eyes widened and Zuko smirked. Her face flushed furiously as she raised her hands and rained down dozens of pointed icicles. Zuko barely managed to melt the ice cuffs and roll out of the way before he was impaled. He jumped out of the way as Katara summoned more water to her finger tips. "It's a full moon out tonight, Zuko. Don't test me."

His eyes narrowed. They stood a few paces from each other, standing in battle ready positions. Katara had a coil of liquid around her body, ready for bending. Zuko's hands glowed with an all consuming flame. "Try and stop me, peasant."

He darted forward, cutting through the water that Katara threw at him as he made his way over to her. Katara might have been a Master Waterbender; she wasn't exactly a best warrior when it came to close range fighting. There, Zuko would have the advantage.

Katara felt herself taking another step back. She could feel the heat from his body pushing at her, coming too close. It was harder for her to block him when his body was mere inches from her. His fist shot by her head and Katara let out a gasp. He was close. And she knew why. Before his hand could be pulled back she sent up a wave of water before them. Her hands shot out and grabbed his arm. Her body turned and pressed against his.

Zuko felt his heart nearly stop as her back ran up against his chest. He didn't notice he was being flipped over until he was halfway through the hair. He growled as he managed to land on his feet and whirled around to face her. A haughty took graced her face as she held her arms up defensively, just waiting for him to fight back. "I'm not  _ that bad _ at close range hand to hand."

He snorted, steam coming out of his nose. "I was going to save this for later, but it seems I need to teach you a lesson now."

"Less talk, more fight." Katara smirked.

Water coiled around her body once more, like a protective snake ready to strike. Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the chi resting inside of him, collecting and waiting to be released. He willed control of it, sending it through his body. Katara watched as the he took a step back. Her eyes widened. She knew that position.

Arms rose and created arcs around his body. She could feel him bustling with energy and prepared herself. Then she saw the spark at his fingertips. A haunting blue flicker of lightning crackled and Katara felt her own heart beating with excitement. Golden eyes snapped open and Zuko out a yell. Katara watched as his hand flew forward, directing a crackling whip of blue lightning right at her.

Her arms rose and she twisted her body, keeping her feet firmly planted to the ground. Water rose into the air and instantly hardened into ice. The lightning slammed into the solid piece shattering it on contact. As soon as it did, Katara willed the fragments of ice to melt back into water and form harmlessly to the ground.

But even as one was deflected, another one was coming towards her. Out of breath from the first block, Katara jumped out of the way, barely having enough time to divert the lightning away from her. Gritting her teeth, she glared at Zuko. His arrogant smile was pasted back on his lips, but she could see that gathering the energy had taken its toll on him. His hair was displaced and he was breathing heavier than normal, even after their little work out.

"Not bad," he smirked. "Been practicing?"

"You never know when your crazy sister will show up again," she retorted as she pulled herself from the ground. "When'd you get that down?"

"A few months ago..." He admitted. "It's still hard to control."

"I can tell...it's nowhere near as strong as I remember your sister's being."

"She is a prodigy," Zuko retorted defensively. "Lightning didn't exactly come natural to me. I actually had to work at it." Katara brushed off her clothes and raised her hand to sooth her hair back. She tucked a few strands of brown hair behind her ear and narrowed her eyes at him. She shifted back into her defensive position and Zuko smirked once more. He wasn't ready to stop yet either.

This time, Katara attacked first. Waves of water barreled towards him and he cut through them, making his way towards her. He stated to wonder if he was coming closer for the advantage or coming closer for the sheer reason of being near her. Katara saw him approaching once more. His fighting style had always been closer in range than hers. As his arms and legs kicked fire at her, Katara's body bended water to block the flames.

His arms brushed up against hers as they circled each other, trapped in a dance of close combat, their legs stepping over each other as steam hissed into the air around them. A tangle of blue and red swept around each other as someone threw a kick and another deflected it. They twisted and turned around each other, only losing sight of their opponent's body for a nanosecond before they attacked. They were inches from each other now, lost in the heat of a fight that served to resolve whatever their words could not.

She could make out the intricate lines of his face now, even through the blurred movements of his body. He could see how her eyes had matured and how her lips had turned a distinctive pink hue in their time apart. Their movements grew sharper, faster, until a well placed leg sweep knocked Katara's legs out from under her. She let out a sharp gasp and readied herself for the ground.

She felt strong arms wrap around her body. For a moment, time had stopped. Katara opened her eyes and found golden ones looking up at her. Her body rested above the ground and on top of  _ Zuko _ . His arms were wrapped tightly around her, keeping her securely placed on top of him as he stared up at her. Katara's arms were pinned between the soft, curvy mounds of her chest and the solid form of his. His heart was beating rapidly against her hands. She could feel each beat as clear as if it were her own. This was not good.

"Zuko..." she gasped out breathlessly. Her body had frozen in his arms, afraid to make another move, but unsure exactly why. Katara swallowed nervously and diverted her eyes. Her body was growing hotter by the second. "Um...had enough?"

She heard him let out a haughty laugh. "Never." His voice caressed her ear and she shut her eyes as shivers ran through her body, making her skin tingle. Zuko looked up at her, relishing how beautiful her flushed, breathless face looked in the moonlight. Her hair was completely out of place with wavy strands falling down against his cheeks. Her breath was ragged and uneven; her heart pounding faster than those drums in the celebration outside.

Her body was warm and soft. She had put on some weight, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. His hands unconsciously loosened from their hold and rested against her ribs. Her eyes widened at pressure against her and he felt her body tense up. Her heart sped up and a rosy tint reached her cheeks. He waited for her to protest.

Katara said nothing. Slowly, calloused hands trailed down the side of her body. The dip of her waist...the swell of her hips. Her breathing was growing more ragged. "Zuko..." she gasped out, her eyes shutting tightly. The abnormally thin material of her shirt was the only thing separating his hands from her skin. She swallowed, willing herself to protest. "Sto..."

His eyes cringed slightly. He didn't want her to say it. If she said it, he would comply. He would never force himself on her or on any woman, if he could help it. He watched the emotions dance across her ever expressive face. She wanted to say 'stop', he knew she did. But the word faltered on her lips. What she wanted was completely different than what she needed. Carefully, his hands went lower and stroked the side of her thigh.

She inhaled a sharp gasp and jerk her body against his. His teeth clamped down on his lower lip, willing himself to keep the groan from escaping. Damn is eighteen year old body and its 'urges'. His own breath was starting to grow uneven.

"Katara," his raspy voice reached her ears she bit her lower lip. "I love you...I will stop if you want me to. If you really want me to, just say those words."

Want him to? Of course she  _ wanted _ him to stop! He was the Fire Lord. An  _ engaged _ Fire Lord! His fiancée was just down the way in the palace! Katara's heart twisted in her chest, suddenly believing that she was betraying someone. Be he didn't love that someone...he was here now...with  _ her _ . She wanted to cry. Yes, she  _ wanted _ him to stop because she knew they shouldn't. But she  _ needed _ him to continue because she knew they would never have a chance like this again. She felt the tears of frustration and anger rim on her lashes as she turned her head away.

"Let me go..." she whispered out in a broken voice.

Zuko stared up at her face. Glistening droplets of water collected in her eyes his hands froze in mid motion. "Answer me first." he asked softly. He was praying that she would not tell him to stop.

Katara shook her head. "You're engaged," she whimpered.  _ Don't make me say it...please don't... _

Part of him knew she would bring that up. He stared up at her confused, torn face. One hand rose and gently stroked the curve of her cheek. "This is it...I won't see you again after this," he whispered admittedly. "Not like this, Katara."  _ I'm sorry, Mai...but I need this night. _

"Then why?" Katara choked out.

_ Because I love you. Just one time...just one moment with you, that's all I ask...so I can have no regrets. _ He wanted to tell her all of that. Instead, he just gave her a pleading look, begging her to understand. "You know why."

"It's useless, you know," Katara added with a bitter little laugh. "This won't happen again."

_ I know... _ His eyes remained on her face. "Just answer my question, Katara," he told her seriously. "Forget about what we are and what we do. Forget out our backgrounds, our responsibly, and our ties to other people. Just forget about everything and everyone else right now and answer my question," he stressed. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Blue mirroring the depths of the ocean opened above him and warm, wet drops of salty tears fell on his face. He could see the internal battle she was waging on herself within those sapphire orbs. He could see the knowledge that they would both never speak of what happened on this night again. He saw the depth of love and desire, hope and frustration.

Beneath her, she felt his body still. One hand rested on the small of her back, the other gently cupping her cheek and wiping away the tears at the corners of her eyes with his thumb. A small sob escaped her lips.  _ Forgive me, Mai...I love him so much...just give me this one night, _ Katara closed her eyes. "Just one night..." she whispered.

Full, soft lips sealed over his hardened ones. Zuko's eyes closed as his arm tightened around her. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his robes, clinging on to him. His hand left her face and cupped the back of her head. Gently, he rolled them over, resting her body on the soft grass beneath them. Slowly, he pulled his head back, her lips following his until they parted with a breath.

Her hands rose and traced the outline of his face. Blue eyes studied every single line and curve of his face, imprinting his image in her mind. Soft fingertips caressed the scar of his left eye. Slowly it closed, relishing the feeling of her soft hands stroking the burnt skin in gentle, loving caresses. Her hands gently cupped his face and lowered him down.

Rough lips brushed over hers tentatively. She felt the heat of his breath against her own. Her mouth parted and he sealed himself over her once more. His hand let the back of her head and braced himself on the ground beside her, making sure not to put all his weight on her body. His knees brushed against the side of her legs as one hand stroked back her hair.

Nimble fingers rose and reached the tie that held her hair in a ponytail. For a moment, he thought she was going to unravel his hair. Instead, her fingers ran through the length of the silken, bound black mass and he felt the moan that escaped her lips.

The pony tail made him Zuko. Prince Zuko. The stubborn young man she had first ran into what seemed like a lifetime ago. He was back to just being the boy she had fallen for...not the Fire Lord she couldn't have. And so she left his hair in tact.

Her legs rose on either side of him and he shivered. They rubbed against his and he broke away from her to let out a groan. Slowly. He had to take this slowly. It would be their only night together and he wouldn't rush it. He would take it nice and slow and savor every single moment as if it were his last day alive. Katara watched his reaction with interest at the shift in her lower body. His head tilted up and ragged gasps of breath escaped his lips.

The smooth, pale length of his throat was exposed to her and Katara licked her lips. Leaning upwards, she pressed her lips against the exposed flesh and smiled as the vibrations from his throat rumbled against her lips. Zuko's hand clawed into the grass beside her as her lips trailed careful circles around his neck.

His hand reached back and braced her shoulder, pulling her up against him with one strong move. Her lips trailed down to the base of his neck. Tan fingers traveled up his chest and hooked themselves on to the opening of his collar. With fluid motions, the hands gently tugged the robe apart to reveal milky flesh. She could feel the heaving of his chest against hers as he tried to control his breathing at her mere touch. Her hands slipped beneath the smooth, silk fabric and caressed the toned skin beneath.

Warm lips gently kissed the indents of his collar bones, making him shudder at the painfully slow movement of her tongue against his silk. Under one palm, Katara felt his heart pounding. She smiled slightly and wondered if he could feel her heart, too. Zuko's head tilted back languidly. Her hands were gently rubbing the smooth muscles of his shoulders and working their way down to his arms. He felt the cool caress of air against his skin as the silk robe fell from his shoulders.

She felt his body shift against her. He pulled back, bringing her with him as he moved to a sitting position. Suddenly she found herself straddling his lap and blushed. "Do you like your shirt?" he asked, his voice rough and breathy as Katara's appreciative hands slid down the front of his body.

She gave him a confused look as she paused. "Yes...why?"

"Then I won't rip it open." He chuckled at the expression on her face as she froze on his lap. Katara's face burned and she moved her eyes back down to his stomach. Her fingers were working the knot of his belt, resisting the urge to push him down on his back and spend the rest of the night just tracing the defined outlines of his chest and stomach muscles.

All that working out really did pay off. Finally, the cloth band around his waist unraveled and with near fervor, she ripped it out from around him and tossed it over her shoulder. She then tugged the clothing material away from his arms and threw them to the side. As Zuko sat with her resting on top of him, she pulled back to get a glimpse him under the moonlight.

His skin was smooth, yet covered tone muscle. Gently, her hands ran along the skin, stopping every now and then to inspect scars from attacks and fights. He sat there patiently, waiting for her to finish. Whenever she found a large one, she would lean in and plant a soft kiss on that spot and try to forget about how he would have received such a thing. Zuko's arms wrapped around her body and he leaned forward.

His lips gently landed on her forehead and slowly trailed down the side of her face. He remembered how Katara would just melt in his arms when he kissed the base of her neck and made is way down. Zuko frowned as his lips reached her jaw line and realized that the shirt was in the way. His hands slid down the sides of her body and began gathering the cloth that collected at the curve of her hips.

Her arms rested on his shoulders as he grasped the bottom of the shirt and began to pull it upwards. A small hiss escaped her lips as the air of the Oasis collided with her uncovered skin. Her arms were drawn up over her head as Zuko tugged the shirt over her head and arms. The blue mass then joined his shirt off to the side as he looked down at her smooth, soft brown body.

His lips tightened into a frown as his eyes narrowed. Katara smiled innocently, knowing exactly why he was frowning. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," he stated in an annoyed voice. "That." She followed his gaze down to the white cloth that bound her chest in. Katara couldn't help but laugh at the perplexed look on his face. Obviously, he had no idea how to deal with the bindings.

"Need help?"

"Unless you want it burned off, then yes," he grumbled. Katara smiled and carefully began to unravel herself from the bindings. She could feel his eyes boring into her as she removed the cloth. "A little faster would be nice."

She snorted indignantly and purposely slowed down. She was about to remove the last band of cloth around her chest when she heard it. Her movements came to a halt as her body stiffened. She looked over Zuko's shoulder, towards the door to the Oasis. Zuko's head snapped to the side and looked towards sound.

They both froze as the sound of the jiggling door handle seemed to boom over the sound of the rushing water around them. Zuko looked back at his would-be lover and saw the terrified look on her face. As much as he didn't want it to end, he didn't have a choice. He pulled her against him and shot up from where they were sitting on the grass. Katara stumbled beside him, her arms desperately trying to cover her nearly bare chest as Zuko swept down and grabbed their clothes from the ground.

He kept looking over his shoulder as he pulled Katara deeper into the Oasis and behind the shrubs. He tossed their clothes beneath the bushes and gathered Katara against his body. He sat down, nearly hidden by the plants as he ignored the small branches and leaves cutting into his skin. He pulled Katara down him against him and quickly wrapped her body in his discarded top as he shielded her with his body.

Katara's mouth was sealed closed as she leaned heavily against him, her heart pounding in her chest as Zuko's arms wrapped around her comfortingly. He kissed the side of her. "It's okay...shh..." he whispered against her ear. She barely managed out a nod.

They heard the door open. "Katara!" The waterbender's eyes widened.

_ Toph? _

"Do you see her, Twinkles...?" It was definitely Toph's voice, but something was different. Her voice was a bit slurred. "I don't see her!"

"I don't see her," Aang said. His voice was normal. "Maybe she went back into the city?" He offered.

"Nope!" Toph piped. "Gran-Gran said that she saw Katara walking up here! Isn't that right, Twinkles?"

"Is she drunk?" Zuko's surprised voice whispered in her ear. Katara found herself nodding, embarrassed. The Avatar's earthbending Master as drunk. And she was sure it was Sokka's fault. Somehow.

For some reason, Sokka had wine at the celebration and was trying to get everyone to join in and drink to the engagement. And most people were. However, Aang didn't drink, a product of his monk upbringing...at least that's what he claimed. Toph on the other hand...

"Maybe she's hiding!" Toph clapped her hands together. "I'll go look for her!"

Katara paled and Zuko went rigid. The blind earthbender could feel vibrations in the ground...and of all the places they had decided to go on the massive ice cap known as the North Pole, Katara and Zuko just happened to be on  _ land _ .

"Hmm..." Aang mused. He rubbed his chin as he followed Toph into the Oasis. "Hey, Toph...are you okay?" In front of him, the blind bender was wobbling as she walked from side to side.

"I'm fine, Twinkle Toes! Totally fine!" Toph assured her. She stumbled forward and Aang followed, if only to make sure Toph didn't do anything she would regret. Toph stopped by the edge of the pond. "Ooh! Fish!"

Aang sighed heavily. "Do you feel anything, Toph?"

"Like fishing."

"Okay..." Aang trailed off. "No more wine for you."

Toph's eyebrows furrowed and she stomped towards Aang. "Are you saying I'm drunk?" she spat out. Aang swallowed nervously and stumbled back.

"No, of course not-"

"Because I..." Toph trailed off and Aang watched as she closed her eyes.

"Uh-oh..." Aang scrambled forward and caught his friend before she fell on the ground. Toph let out a little snort as Aang heaved her on his back. Her head rested on top of his bald one as her arms rested over his shoulders.

"Thanks, Twinkles..." Toph murmured in a half asleep, half drunk daze. "But this pillow is kind of hard...and weird looking."

Aang made a face and choose to ignore the comment. He made sure Toph was nice and secure on his back before he turned and headed back. As he walked around the pond where the black and white fish were circling each other, a red and gold edged strip of cloth caught his eyes. He paused for a moment, trying to place where he had seen the silk sash before.

Silk sash...Fire Nation... Aang's eyes widened. His mouth nearly dropped and his head turned to the bushes behind him.  _ No way... _ Shaking his head, he turned back and continued out the door. As carried Toph out, he looked back into the Spirit Oasis.  _ Um...maybe its best not to tell Sokka that we did find Katara... _ The door closed.

As soon as it did, the two hiding in the bushes instantly relaxed and fell against each other. Katara let out the breath she had been holding in and Zuko ran a hand down his face as he leaned back against one arm. "You forgot to lock the door."

"Forgive me," Katara rolled her eyes as she started to crawl off of him. "But I was caught up in the moment."

He chuckled and snatched her hand before she got away. With one firm tug, he pulled her forward and back on his lap. She let out a gasp as she landed against his body and felt his arms wrap around her once more. "Where are you going?" he told her seriously. "We have only one night," he reminded her softly. "And we're not done."

* * *

 

"Hey, Aang!" Sokka was smiling happily and didn't notice the young Avatar nearly jump out of his skin at the sound of his voice. Aang slowly turned around and looked over his shoulder. The happy couple was walking towards him, hands clasped firmly together.

"Sokka!" Aang yelped nervously. His eyes darted from side of side. "Suki! Um...what are you guys doing here?"

Sokka smiled widely. "What do you mean what are we doing here?"

"Our rooms are right there." Suki laughed as she pointed to the doors just ahead of them.

Aang stood up straight and offered them his biggest smile. "Right! Right..." he nodded. "Um...yeah..." Sokka raised his eyes curiously.

"Are you okay, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Okay? I'm fine! Super! Great!" Aang insisted, rather loudly.

"You seem kind of...jumpy." Suki deduced. Aang shook his head and let out a nervous laugh. He was so bad at keeping secrets.

"I'm not jumpy, you're just imagining things!" Aang accused. Suki raised one eyebrow and Sokka furrowed his as they looked down at the young Avatar, slightly concerned.

"Okay..." he trailed off."I think it's time you get some rest, Aang. It's getting pretty late."

"Right! Rest!" Aang laughed weakly. "Well...good night!" He promptly turned on his heel and was about to air scooter away, when Sokka's voice stopped him.

"By the way, did you find Katara?"

The Avatar suddenly felt as if he had been hit by a saber tooth moose. He found Katara, all right... "Um...yeah... she was up in the Spirit Oasis. Like Gran-Gran said!" There. That wasn't a lie. He just didn't mention who she was with.

"Oh, okay," Sokka said. He leaned over and kissed Suki's cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure." Suki smiled warmly. Sokka turned around and started to head back from where he came.

Aang's eyes widened. "Sokka! Where are you going?" he gasped, panic rising at the thought of the overprotective older brother finding his younger sister in some sort of compromising position, or merely alone, with the Fire Lord.

Sokka looked over his shoulder. "I wanted to talk to Katara before I go to bed. Do you think she's still at the Spirit Oasis?"

Aang wanted to cry. He didn't  _ want to know _ if they were still in the Spirit Oasis or not. "Um...are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"Well, it's kind of important. I wanted to talk to her before I forget."

_ Think, Aang! Think! _ "She was kind of tired earlier. I think she just wanted some time to relax and be alone," Aang told him. "It's best to wait until tomorrow. You know how she gets when she's grumpy."

Sokka chuckled and nodded. "I guess you're right. Tomorrow then...I'm kind of tired myself," Aang let out a heavy sigh of relief as Sokka turned around and walked back towards them. He reached for Suki's hand as he passed Aang and patted him on the back. "Thanks for all your help tonight, Aang. I really appreciate it."

Aang merely kept that smile plastered on his face. "Yeah...sure..." Suki waved at him before they disappeared into Sokka's room. The young Avatar let out a heavy breath and ran a hand down his face. He thanked the gods and all Avatars past that Toph had been too out of it to sense Katara and Zuko in the bushes. He silently prayed that no one else knew.

* * *

 

She felt the warmth of his body shift against hers and on instinct, her arms tightened around his bare waist. His hand rose and gently stroked the side of her face as it rested against his shoulder. Half of her body was draped of his, her long dark legs tangled in his pale ones.

For a moment, Zuko just laid there, staring at the sky above them. Their clothes were in a heap by the bushes, save for her shirt, which he had helped her put back on to keep her warm. His hand rested on her hip as she crossed her leg over his. A mess of brown hair was strewn across his arm and shoulder as one hand rose and placed itself over his heart.

Katara had no idea how long they had been lying there, only that they were tired and had been watching the colors dancing across the sky as they lay in their places. Perhaps in an hour or two, the sun would start to rise. Meaning they had to part soon. She closed her eyes tightly.

Against his body, Zuko felt Katara begin to tremble against him. He turned his head and saw her eyes shut tightly, trying to stop from crying. His heart twisted in his chest as he turned his body on its side and gathered her against him. Just like he had done so many times that night. Katara turned her head towards his shoulder and began to cry.

Zuko closed his eyes and caressed the back of her head with his hand. He rested his head against hers and whispered reassuring words in her ears. Katara tried to nod, but couldn't stop the sobs that choked her. His arms tightened around her and pressed his face against her hair. As she buried her face against the crook of his neck, she felt them. Warm drops spilled on to the side of her face and she tilted her head up. Her heart ached.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and brought him down closer. Her lips sealed over his and Zuko tasted the salty tears that ran over her mouth. His arms tightened once more as he gave everything to this one last kiss.

Then her arms loosened. Her hands slipped between their bodies and began to push him away. Zuko felt his heart being stabbed a thousand times as Katara pulled away from him. Her legs slipped out from beneath his. Zuko's eyes lowered. Slowly, he pushed himself into a sitting position. Silently, he gathered his clothes and began to slip them on.

Katara watched, silent tears still streaming down her face as he dressed. When he turned to get one last look at her, Katara turned her head away. He wanted to run back and gather her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her tears away and hold her for eternity, just like he did every time she cried. With pain ripping through his body, Zuko took a deep breath. He turned his back to her and walked away.

Katara listened to his footsteps fading with each step he took from her. She closed her eyes and curled her legs up against her body. As she buried her face in her knees, she allowed herself to cry once more.  _ Good-bye, Zuko. _

* * *

 

His body ached. Silently, he wondered if that were natural after such activities. Rubbing his neck tiredly, he walked through the dimly lit corridor of the ice palace. As sleepy as he should've been, he was still wide awake. Something inside of him wasn't settled and he couldn't figure out what it was. He stopped and looked up at the door he was in front of.

Mai's.

His eyes narrowed as he stood in front of the wooden door. After everything that had happened, after the sky exploded around him and all his senses were drowned in Katara, that he knew that he wanted to, had to, call the wedding off. It wasn't fair to Mai. It wasn't fair to Katara. It wasn't fair to him. And if he couldn't even get his own life straight, now could he straighten out his country?

In a way, he did love Mai. Not  _ in love _ with her, but loved her as a loyal friend. He respected her greatly and knew that one day, with her intelligence and love of her country; she would make an excellent noblewoman. Zuko had already made plans to make proper reparations to her family for their troubles. He would deal with his court and all the old nobleman. Damn them all.

He needed Katara. She was his source of sanity and without her; he didn't think he could control his nation. And if Katara didn't want to marry him, he would wait. He would wait for the rest of his life if he had to. After all, wasn't she worth waiting for? And if someone questioned him, he would fight tooth and nail to keep his throne. He had done so for half his life...he was foolish for ever thinking he would have to stop.

He raised his hand and knocked on the heavy wooden door. He hadn't even finished when he heard footsteps behind him. Zuko turned around and found himself surrounded by blue and white dressed Water Tribe Warriors. Zuko's eyes narrowed immediately as spears and the hands of waterbenders were pointed directly at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko demanded.

"Fire Lord Zuko," one man said. "You are under arrest. Please come quietly."

"What?" Zuko's eyes widened. "I demand to know the reason!"

"You will be withheld under the suspicion of the murder of Arnook! Chief of the Northern Water Tribe!"

* * *

 

She could hear his voice outside. He was yelling and protesting his arrest. He demanded to speak to whoever was in charge and for someone to call his Uncle immediately. She didn't hear the sound of flames and assumed, he must've gone without fighting, knowing that it would only make it worse.

Mai closed her eyes and clutched the pillow closer to her chest. Her heart was aching as she willed herself not to cry. A cool hand rested on her shoulder as the person beside her sat down and gave her a hug.

"Its okay, Mai," the understanding voice assured her as she rubbed her friend's shoulder. "This is what he gets for betraying you."

Mai lifted up her gray eyes and met golden ones. "Why are you doing this?" she asked in an unnaturally hurt voice. "Why are you doing this to  _ me _ ? Didn't I serve you loyally as a friend?"

"Well..." the other young woman said as she gently brushed Mai's hair back."You did take his side instead of mine. I'm still kind of hurt. I know it hurt when you saw them together in that Spirit Oasis place, but at least now you know what kind of man my brother is. Doing it with that filthy Water Tribe girl! He doesn't deserve the title of Fire Lord. I know you didn't want to see it, Mai, but you had to. Think of it as...tough love."

Mai's eyes narrowed as she studied the pretty face across from her. "Azula...when did you become like this...?"

"Mai..." Azula smiled sweetly. "I was always like this," She said in a caring tone. "Now..." Azula dug into the cloak that lay beside her. She pulled out a lacquered wooden box and opened it up. Dozens of sharp needles and thin blades were neatly arranged on rich, blood red velvet. "Are we friends again or not?"

The heartbroken young woman stared down at the box in front of her. She had seen her fiancée betray her. She had seen the young woman who had brought her into his life take him away without remorse. Mai suddenly felt as if she were caught in the middle of some sick game. She deserved to be loved, didn't she? Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

Her hands moved over the box and plucked the weapons off with learned ease. Azula's lips curled into a triumphant smirk.

* * *

 

She walked slowly, her eyes downcast as her legs trudged through the snow. Her entire body ached and she made a mental note to go sit in a boiling hot bath and bend her aching muscles away. She had closed the Spirit Oasis door behind her and then locked it securely. The last thing she wanted as a tipsy Toph wandering in and literally shaking everything up.

Katara made her way towards the palace. For the millionth time after she finally crawled out of her little ball and dressed, she made sure her clothes were straight and didn't show any sign of fire damage. Zuko had accidentally singe the hem of her pant leg in his over eagerness and she wondered if he had accidentally burnt anything else as well. She ran her hand over her hair and looked out at the horizon.

The cold arctic wind blew through her hair as she watched the night sky melt against the warm glow of the rising sun. She let out a heavy sigh stood on the flat plateau just before the Spirit Oasis. She closed her eyes as the warmth of the sun caressed her face. Like he had just hours earlier. She opened her eyes and stared out at the sky. Briefly she wondered where he was. If he was already asleep in bed...

"Katara!" a voice shouted behind her. She whipped around, her long dark hair flying around her body as she heard her brother's frantic voice calling in the distance.

_ This is going to be weird... _ She felt her cheeks heat up in a blush as Sokka and Suki were running forward, their arms waving in the air. Katara plastered a smile on her face and waved her arm at them.

"Katara!" Suki's voice was frantic. They were panting by the time they reached her. "Katara, were you at the Oasis all night?"

The waterbender's face flooded with warmth. "Yes...why do you ask?" she asked, her voice quaking slightly.

"We've been looking for you all morning!" Sokka exclaimed. Katara's eyebrows furrowed.

"Sokka, the sun is barely rising-"

"Never mind that," Suki cut her off quickly. Her hands grasped Katara's tightly. "This morning, Chief Arnook's wife arrived in their bedroom after the celebration and found him unconscious - practically burned to death on the floor."

"What?" Katara gasped. "Burned to death? How? Who did it?" Another dozen questions poured from her mouth and Suki shook her head and tried to calm her down.

"Katara, you need to get back and help with the healing." Suki told him.

"When they found him they thought he was dead," Sokka told her. "But Yugoda said he was still alive. He had a weak pulse and was barely breathing. They think they can heal him, but they need the most advanced healers they have."

"I understand!" Katara nodded as she pushed forward and started running towards the palace.

"Katara!" Suki said before she got to far away. Katara didn't hear her. Sokka grabbed his fiancée's wrist and she turned to look at him. Sokka shook his head and Suki frowned. "She has to know!"

"Not yet," Sokka insisted. "She needs to keep her mind of helping Chief Arnook. Zuko will be fine."

"Sokka," Suki said in a low voice. "Katara needs to know that Zuko has been arrested for  _ murder _ ."

"And we will tell her," Sokka told her. "Suki, we all know that Zuko didn't try to kill Chief Arnook. He wouldn't dare do anything like that...not to Water Tribe. Katara would never forgive him."

"But we can't tell her?" Suki frowned as she shot him an annoyed glare. "Sokka, if it were you arrested, I would want to know immediately!"

"I know, I know," Sokka assured her. "But Iroh is down there right now with Zuko. He'll be fine. I want Katara to focus on healing Chief Arnook. If he wakes up, then he can tell them that it wasn't Zuko."

Suki's shoulders slumped down and she closed her eyes. "I just don't understand...who could've done it?"

 


	21. Chapter 21

The dawn was breaking in the horizon and she sped up. Azula would be leaving on the first trade vessel heading to the Earth Kingdom that morning and she had to go with her. Fingers gloved in black silk gloves tightened around the thick dark Fire Nation robe around her shoulders as she darted through the alleys behind the tall ice buildings on her way to the docks.

Her heart was racing. She had never done anything so reckless in her life. Reckless was not her. She was precise. On target. Reckless with Ty Lee with daring flips and a passionate heart any Fire Nation noble could be proud of. But it wasn't her. The small weapons she had accepted from her 'friend' were tucked into little pockets cut into her gloves. At any given point and time, she could send one flying.

That is, if she had been paying attention.

Lost in her adrenaline filled daze, her heart hammering inside her chest as her mind struggled to process what she was doing; she slid around a corner and ran into a firm body. Her first instinct was to lash out and cut the obstacle. The blade of a knife was already pressed against her calloused hands. Gray eyes rose and met a warm, sheepish smile.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, I didn't see you," he said as he bowed his head. The male earthbender that was friends with the waterbender. What as his name? She had heard it when he had joined that for a midday meal the day they arrived. Hana? Horu? Haru! He straightened up and lifted his gaze. Amber eyes widened. "Oh! My lady, I'm sorry!" He gasped as he suddenly realized who she was. He immediately bowed his head once more and began mumbling out apologies.

Mai narrowed her eyes. He recognized her. That was not good. She lifted her head back towards the palace and the sky above it. The dark sky was melting. She didn't have time to silence him; she had to get to the docks. "It's fine," she stated sternly in a deadpan voice. "No harm done." She tucked the blade back into her glove and began to walk around him swiftly.

"Wait, Lady Mai," Haru called her. She cringed at the title. He really did know who she was. She began to debate whether or not she should silence him there and cover her tracks...at least she wanted to believe that her hesitation was caused by that. "You should be careful. Something happened this morning at the palace and I heard there could be a criminal loose!"

Her back was facing him and he couldn't see her surprised expression. So, it had already spread through the city. Her shoulders stiffened. "I'm sure it's fine. I'm just going to a little walk." she lied.

The young man seemed genuinely concerned for her safety. "Still, Lady Mai, I'm sure it would be better if you returned to the palace. I heard that Chief Arnook was found dead earlier this morning. Whoever was after him might be after the other visiting royalty, as well. I'm sure Fire Lord Zuko would feel better if you were back in the palace."

Her hands clenched tightly at her sides. That whelp had the audacity to treat her like a helpless little girl? Did he know who she was and what she could do? And how  _ dare _ he mention Zuko's title as if he knew the man. As if Zuko  _ cared _ about her. Mai's gray eyes narrowed into steely slits. She turned around and glared at him.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Mai said in a low voice. "And Fire Lord  _ Zuko _ will not miss me, I assure you." He obviously hadn't heard the other thing; Zuko had been arrested.

"Of course he will," Haru told her, as if completely sure of his answer. "He's your fiancé. He cares about you."

She wanted to laugh. Mai's eyes narrowed. "Our engagement," she continued coolly. "Is one of convenience? It has nothing to do with 'caring'. Peasants like you would not understand that."

"From what I've heard of the Fire Lord, I'm sure he's much more-"

"Do you think you know more about  _ my fiancée _ than I?" Mai hissed. "I'll have you know, I know exactly what kind of man he is." She couldn't hold back the fresh bitterness despite her efforts. Haru jerked his head back.

His eyes lowered and he looked at his gloved hands nervously. "Lady Mai, it's dangerous out here," he said nervously. "I may not be much help, but I will gladly walk you back to the palace. There could be a murderer somewhere out here. Katara and the others have helped me so much, the least I can do is help-"

"I didn't ask for your help!" Mai retorted, disgusted at his aimless blabbering.  _ Katara... _ He mentioned her name and Mai snorted. She had seen the earthbender close to Katara and suddenly, she wanted to slit the boy in two.

Haru looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "For what it's worth, I understand how you feel," Haru offered as he backed away slowly. "With Katara and Zuko...You're a pretty strong woman to be able to love her country so much to do what you're doing. I couldn't be with her...she...she doesn't love me..."

Mai's eyes widened slightly. "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to sound bored.

"Nothing!" Haru insisted as he continued to back away. "Never mind." He bowed his head once more and darted around the corner. Mai frowned and glanced up at the sky. The sun was starting to be seen and she scowled. Turning sharply on her heel, Mai made a mad dash for the docks.

Three stories above where Haru and Mai had collided, leaning by the wall of a partially opened window, a young man chewed on a piece of hay and rubbed his chin. His eyes darted to the table where an old wooden timepiece was placed. He pushed himself from the wall and grabbed his coat as he headed for the door. On behalf of the young woman who changed his life, he had some investigating to do.

* * *

 

"I'm here!" Katara skidded to a stop in the ice walled room and promptly began tugging off her warm blue gloves.

"Katara," Yugoda said as she waved the young woman over. There were several other women, all waterbending healers, hovering over the Chief as he lay in an ice formed tub filled to the brim with water. His face was not submerged and was being held above water by a wooden brace in order for him to breathe. Each woman was elbow deep in water, holding their hands over the burnt flesh as the water glowed and slowly rejuvenated the injured body. "Quickly, help me with his upper body. Whatever burned him was powerful."

Obediently, Katara tugged off her parka and tossed it aside as she crossed the room. Her eyes widened as she finally saw the damage Chief Arnook's body was in. His skin was more than just badly burned. He had looked as if he had nearly been cooked. In parts of his body where cloth has been nearly melted on to his flesh, Katara couldn't describe without wanting to throw up. But she was a healer, as well as a warrior, and this was her battlefield, as well. Ignoring the gruesome sight before her, she stood across from Yugoda and slid her hands into the warm water. Within seconds, the water around her hands was glowing with a soft bluish-white hue as she ran her hand over his stomach.

She'd never seen anyone so burnt before. The damage was intense, but as he wasn't dead, it couldn't have been applied for a long time. Her eyes narrowed. In all her time rushing to the palace, she neglected to ask what exactly had happened. Katara shook her head. Before she could dwell on the topic, she had to finish the task at hand. A man's life was in danger and, if the dark feeling inside her stomach was correct, the assailant was of the _ Fire Nation _ , they would need him alive and well to tell them who was the monster that did this to him.

* * *

 

In the steel lined prison, Zuko paced the small space dangerously. His face was set in a deep scowl and his jaw was locked. Golden eyes were narrowed into angry slits as his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. From behind the iron bars, Iroh sat on a chair, watching his nephew worriedly. Zuko resembled nothing less than a caged wild cat plotting the death of his captors.

The old general had been awoken abruptly by frantic knocks on his door. When he opened it, he found Katara's grandmother with a deep set frown on her face. "Iroh, we have a problem." she stated bluntly.

She spoke quickly and to the point. Chief Arnook had been found a few hours earlier, nearly burned alive in his chambers. His wife had found him and called for the guards. A dozen Water Tribe Warriors had rushed to the scene. One had scrambled to get Yugoda; that was how Kana found out. Upon inspecting the room, they realized that nothing else was on fire. In fact, the flames in the fire pit were nothing but glowing embers.

They came to the conclusion that someone must've set the Chief on fire. And as no one in the Water Tribe had that power, it came down to the most likely suspects: Fire Nation guests. The men on Zuko's ship hadn't come into the city that night and the warriors stationed on the inner wall said that no one had left the ship. Mai and Ty Lee were not firebenders. That left the Fire Lord and the Dragon on the West. Iroh had been dismissed as during the approximate time Arnook had been attacked,  _ he _ was singing a rendition of his  _ Four Seasons, Four Loves _ with a tipsy Pakku.

Meaning the only firebender that could've done it was Zuko. He had not been at the celebration...and no one knew where he had been. Iroh watched as Zuko lifted his hand and rubbed his forehead. "Uncle...explain to me again...what the hell is going on." It was not a request. It was a demand. He was still trying to make sense of everything despite hearing the story several times from guards as well as his Uncle.

Iroh inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Chief Arnook was found nearly dead from severe fire burns several hours ago," Iroh explained once more. "Nothing else in the room showed signs of fire damage. You know what that means."

"Chief Arnook could have just caught on fire," Zuko frowned. "He could've just walked too close to the fire pit and his clothes might've caught on fire."

"In a room made of ice and decorated with pools of water, do you think that he might've actually allowed it to nearly burn him alive?" Iroh asked. Zuko gritted his teeth. His Uncle had a point. Had it been an accident, he could've easily dove into the nearest body of water. Each room had a fire pit and a pool of water. Even the guest rooms. "He would have had time to stop it. Both you and I know fire doesn't burn through animal pelt so quick that it would've nearly consumed him in seconds."

"But it couldn't have been a firebender!" Zuko insisted as he rushed forward and grabbed the cold bars. "The only firebenders here are you, me, and five men of my crew! And the crewmen haven't left the ship!"

"They have already taken that into consideration and verified it," Iroh added. "So it came down to either you or me."

Zuko frowned and locked eyes with his elderly Uncle. "You sound as if you believe them," he accused in a low voice. "That is was a firebender."

Iroh narrowed his eyes. He  _ knew _ it was a firebender. And he had a suspicion as to who it could be. However, he didn't want to reveal it until he was positive that it was who he feared. "I was in the celebration during the time Chief Arnook was supposedly burned. When his wife had followed him to bed, it was about 2 hours after he had left. During that time, I was still in the celebration. That is why they did not accuse me. Witness can vouch for me."

"So why me?" Zuko frowned. "Uncle, you know I didn't do it! I had retired early last night!"

"Yes," Iroh said slowly. "But did you stay in your room the entire time?" Zuko froze. His Uncle's knowing eyes looked up and down his clothes. "You do not seem to be wearing sleeping attire, nephew," he stated. Zuko closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Where were you last night?"

Zuko's hand tightened around the metal bars he was holding. His chest rose and fell deeply as he mentally debated if he should admit to his tryst the night before. On one hand, he was innocent. On the other, he was also guilty of something else. "I wasn't me..." Zuko pushed himself away from the bars and stalked back into his cell, his arms crossed over his chest as he turned his back to his Uncle.

"I know," Iroh told him, completely convinced. "Because I know who you were with last night."

His nephew's shoulders stiffened immediately. Zuko stopped in mid step, his entire body unable to move at his Uncle's words.  _ How did he know? He was at the celebration the entire night! Surely, he couldn't have seen me with... _ His face began to burn, unsure whether to be humiliated or disturbed at the possibility that his  _ Uncle _ saw them.

"You have strands of brown hair on your clothes," Iroh told him casually. "And grass stains on your pants. And there is only one place that has  _ grass _ . Not to mention that I did see my favorite ambassador heading towards there several hours into the celebration."

Zuko let out a breath of relief. So Iroh  _ hadn't _ seen him. He just saw the clues and put it together. Zuko turned around and looked at his Uncle. "We had a little...sparring session."

"Really?" Iroh asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.  _ Is that all? That mark at the base of your neck says otherwise... _ "And how did the  _ sparring session _ go?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Zuko brushed it off. "I was, however, able to show her the blue lightning I've been able to summon recently." He sounded reminiscent of a little boy showing the girl he liked how he could climb a tree really fast in order to impress her. Only this was much more dangerous.

Iroh immediately frowned. "Zuko, I told you not to use lightning so freely until you have proper control over it."

"It wasn't much," Zuko stated. "It was just a little spark, nothing strong."

"And how did she take it?" Iroh asked.

"She blocked it with ice. The lightning hit the ice, shattered it, and then she bended the shattered ice into snow," Zuko told him. "Apparently, she's been preparing incase Azula somehow comes back into the picture." Zuko frowned.

Iroh stiffened in his seat at the sound of the young woman's name. His eyes narrowed. But how could she have gotten there if no other ship from the Fire Nation had arrived. He had checked Zuko's ship himself from top to bottom every night since he heard Mai's confession.  _ Unless she arrived earlier... _ His eyes closed, unable to believe that he had forgotten such a crucial thing.

"Uncle," Zuko's voice cut through his thoughts and Iroh slowly lifted his head up. Zuko was staring at him and scowling. "Uncle, are you listening to me?"

"Ah...I'm sorry, Zuko. I was lost in some thoughts," the old general stated innocently. "What were you saying?"

"I can't use my alibi. I can't tell them that I was with Katara last night." he stated, determinedly. Iroh frowned.

"And why not?" Iroh pressed. "I'm sure Katara will be glad to-"

"We are not supposed to have contact!" Zuko shouted suddenly. Iroh pulled his head back slightly and looked at his nephew curiously. "Are you forgetting that I am engaged to Mai?"

"But what are a few innocent moments with an old friend?" Iroh told him reassuringly. He wasn't asking the boy to confess to the entire Water Tribe, which had rather strict rules of courtship and marriage and undoubtedly sex, that he had done  _ things _ with the most powerful and well respected woman in their Tribe.

Zuko shook his head. "No...No, Mai would be devastated if she found out. I can't let her find out..." Zuko lowered his head and stared at the ground. "Not like this..."

Iroh closed his eyes. 'Sparring' wasn't the only thing the two had been doing. He should've known as much. Two teenagers, painfully in love...torn by country and beliefs. They had one night together that no one would've known about...how could they not?  _ Zuko...what a mess... _

The young Fire Lord slowly walked to the frost covered metal bench to one side of his steel prison and sat down on it. His shoulders slumped forward and he closed his eyes. "Uncle...I need some time to think..." Zuko stated. "Please go and see to Mai and Ty Lee."

Iroh took the hint. He stood up slowly and gave a small bow to the imprisoned monarch. "I will return soon, Fire Lord Zuko." The young man inside the cell nodded silently. Iroh looked at him one last time, barely able to hold back the pain he felt for the young man he saw as his own son. Things were never easy for the boy...struggle for his honor, struggle for his throne, struggle for his love and life. Quietly, Iroh descended up the flight of steps to the ground floor.

"How is he?" a reluctant voice asked as he stepped outside. He saw the Avatar standing a few paces from the guarded entrance to the detainment cell.

Iroh shook his head. "I am not sure...but he is taking it rather calmly. I'm glad to see he is not doing anything to make his situation even worse."

"Is there anything I can do?" Aang asked. "I know Zuko didn't do it."

"I know," Iroh nodded. "But unless you can verify where he was during the time Chief Arnook was ambushed, I am afraid there is not much you can do, young Aang."

To his slight surprise, the bald monk blushed and quickly diverted his eyes. "Actually..." he trailed off as Iroh reached him."I saw his...um...belt in the Oasis last night when we were...er...looking for Katara."

Iroh resisted the urge to smile at the embarrassed monk. He only hoped the belt was the only thing the boy had seen. "Even though he has an alibi, he does not want to reveal it."

"Why not?" Aang asked, straightening up. "That would get him out of jail!"

"But it would devastate his fiancée when she found out," Iroh told him. "Zuko, even though he has dishonored her by being with someone else, will not continue to dishonor her if he can."

"Oh..." Aang looked down once more.

"How is Chief Arnook?" Iroh asked. They began walking towards the palace. "Kana told me that he was still breathing when they got to him."

"Yugoda is healing him right now with some of the best healers in the city. Sokka and Suki went to get Katara so she could help." Aang explained.

"I see..." the retired general mused."I truly hope that they succeed in reviving him."

"I know," Aang agreed. "Then he can tell people what happened and Zuko won't be accused of attempted murder."

Iroh nodded. "And he can tell us exactly who did it," the old man stated as they entered the palace.  _ And confirm my suspicions. _

"Are you heading to see Chief Arnook?" Aang asked. Iroh shook his head.

"No," the old man told him. "Zuko asked me to go see Mai and Ty Lee and make sure they are okay."

"I see," Aang nodded. "I'm going to go see if there is anything I can do to help the Chief." Iroh nodded and the young Avatar headed down a different hall.

Iroh slowly began to make his way to the guest hall, where his room, as well as Zuko's, Mai's, and Ty Lee's were located. As he turned the first corner, he heard rapidly approaching footsteps. As he turned, he saw a confused and worried looking acrobat running down the hall. As soon as she saw him, her head perked up and she ran forward.

"General Iroh! General Iroh!" Ty Lee gasped. She was still in her sleep wear; her sleeping pants were tucked into some snow boots and a thick pink jacket as on her shoulders. She seemed jumpy.

"I take it you've heard," Iroh frowned sadly. "It is okay, Ty Lee. Zuko is fine-"

"No, it's not that!" Ty Lee gasped as she shook her head. "General Iroh, I went into Mai's room when I woke up to check on her and she's not there!"

Iroh felt his blood freeze in his veins. His voice became serious. "What do you mean? Perhaps she went to eat breakfast?"

"No," Ty Lee shook her head frantically. "No, she never goes to breakfast without me! I even went to check there and she wasn't there. No one has seen her! I checked her bathroom and everything!"

The old man narrowed his eyes. "We should check her room again." he asserted. Ty Lee merely nodded and followed the man to her friend's room. They opened the door and rushed inside.

Ty Lee bounded into the room and looked around. Mai's bed was made abruptly. Her clothes were all still in her luggage. It didn't seem like she had changed into her sleeping wear that night. "When I first came in here, the window as open. The fire pit looked like it had been doused off earlier. And Mai's stuff is still here, see?" She said as she pointed to the Fire Nation insignia branded trunk that had been carried into the room.

Iroh frowned. Something wasn't right. He walked to the trunk and opened it up. As expected, her traveling clothes were gone. He turned around and scanned the room. A small lacquered wooden box rested on the table by the bed. As Ty Lee searched the adjoining bathroom once more, Iroh walked over to the table. Carefully, he picked up the glossy dark red and brown box and opened it up.

His nose picked up the slight scent of iron. He stared down at the carefully pressed niches in the box. Knives. Blades. Needles. But Mai's weapons had been confiscated and destroyed. "Ty Lee, did Mai have another set of weapons?"

The young acrobat came out of the bathroom and shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. She had never paid much attention to that. She walked closer to the old man and looked at the box. "Is that a jewelry box? I have one, too, that looks just like that. Azula gave it to me for my birthday one year."

His heart nearly stopped. This confirmed everything.  _ Azula...you really are here... _

"General Iroh?" Ty Lee asked curiously. "General Iroh, are you okay?"

"Ty Lee," Iroh said. "We must tell Zuko immediately."

It took the young acrobat a moment to realize exactly what he was saying. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back a step. "I can't! I promised Mai I wouldn't say anything!"

"He has been arrested for attempted  _ murder _ ," Iroh told her sternly. "Chief Arnook was found nearly burned alive this early this morning." Ty Lee's face paled and her eyes welded up with tears. Azula had made good on her word. She had returned. The suddenly reality hit her and Ty Lee shook her head with disbelief. However, with the box in his hands, her missing friend, and the sudden attack on an innocent man...she already knew that what General Iroh was pointing to was true.

Azula had returned.

* * *

 

It had been hours. Katara wasn't sure how many exactly, but she could feel the toll that non-stop healing was taking on her body. The other women had slowly begun taking rests and alternating, if only to keep up their strength. Arnook was still unconscious, but much of his skin had been healed over. In truth, Katara didn't know that was even possible considering how it had looked like when she arrived. But then again, these women had dedicated their lives to healing. They had much skill.

"Katara," Yugoda's calming voice said softly. The young woman merely lifted up her eyebrows to acknowledge her elder as she kept her eyes and focus on her task at hand. "Katara, you should rest."

"I'm fine, Yugoda," Katara insisted as she blinked and tried to keep her eyes focused. "I can do this."

"I know you can, Katara, but you have been standing and healing for several hours now," the old woman insisted. "You need to rest."

"Yugoda, I'm fine."

"Katara, listen to me," the elder woman said as she put her wrinkled dark hand on Katara's shoulder. "You may have shunned away from healing at first; wanting to learn to fight instead. But you have to realize that healing is in a way like fighting. A lot of energy is exerted and that can drain a person, even the most advanced healer. And like in battle, you have to rest or else you will be far too fatigued to continue."

Katara's eyes closed. She knew her former teacher was right and she nodded her head understandingly. Reluctantly, she drew her hands out of the water and stepped back from the tub. Yugoda handed her a towel and lead her to one of the chairs by the wall.

"Yugoda," Katara said softly as she took her seat. "Will he make it?"

The old woman nodded slowly. She looked back at the pool where several women were continuing their work, slowly healing the most critically burned areas with dedication. "His breathing has eased," Yugoda said quietly. "His heart beat as stabilized. I think he will make it."

Katara closed her eyes and let out a brief of relief. "I'm glad..." she whispered. She looked up tiredly. "What happened to him?"

Yugoda seemed hesitant to reply. The old woman diverted her eyes. Perhaps it would've been easier to explain the alleged activities to Katara had she not know the young woman's connections to the Fire Nation. "Chief Arnook was attacked by a..." she released a deep breath and met Katara's eyes with sad ones."Firebender."

Blue eyes went wide as Katara shot up from her seat. "What? No, that's impossible! Iroh and Zuko would never-"

"Katara, calm down," Yugoda said as she raised her hands and gently placed them on the young woman's shoulders. She carefully pushed Katara back into her seat and shook her head. "It had to be a firebender Katara. Someone powerful that could incinerate a man in seconds. Chief Arnook's burns are no accident."

Still, Katara refused to believe it. Iroh would  _ never _ do such a thing. And Zuko wouldn't do anything to the Water Tribe, she knew he wouldn't. Tears rimmed her eyes as she shook her head wildly. "No, they couldn't have done it." she insisted.

"We want to believe that, Katara, we really do," Yugoda told her. "But until Chief Arnook wakes up and can speak, there is no way for us to believe otherwise."

Katara's eyes narrowed. Her hands gripped the cloth of her pants. "Where are they? Iroh and Zuko. Where are they?" she demanded.

Yugoda shook her head. "I do not know," she answered truthfully. "As soon as we were told of Chief Arnook's situation, we have been here and have not heard about has happened to them."

Katara stood up. "I need to find them."

"Katara..." Yugoda wanted her to stay. Her eyes slowly drifted back to the tub of water where the women were still hunched over and trying desperately to heal him. Katara was needed among them for now.

The young woman followed Yugoda's gaze. She understood the severity of the situation. Katara bit her lower lip and took a deep breath. "I will heal Chief Arnook as much as I can first." she said in a low voice. The man was fighting for his life. She could not ignore that despite the pressure building in her chest.

Yugoda gave her a thankful nod. "Rest a few more moments before returning to the healing," she said as Katara sat back down. Yugoda smiled sadly at the young woman and reached out, stroking some of Katara's stray locks from her face. "I will send someone to ask about your Fire Lord."

* * *

 

He had been lost in thought since the moment his Uncle left. He wasn't concerned about him being arrested. As soon as the Chief was healed and could talk, he could clarify that it wasn't Zuko who had attacked him. What the Fire Lord was concerned about was Mai and Katara. While Katara could easily come forward and reveal that the night before, they had been together, Zuko did not want Mai to find out.

Not through someone other than him. She deserved the truth from his lips and his lips alone. Even if it hurt her, he would be a man and tell her what had happened. It would be disrespectful otherwise...and he had already done enough to disrespect her. His hands rose and rubbed his temples, feeling another headache coming on. He had started getting them after Katara left and partially wondered if it was caused by the strain of her leaving him.

Noise echoed through the area. The young Fire Lord heard voices from the top of the stairwell and stood up on instinct to see who it was. A shadow fell over his cell as Iroh came down the stairs, a frown across his face.

"Uncle, where is Mai?" Zuko asked as he rushed to the front of the cell. "I need to speak to her immediately!" Iroh looked reluctant to tell him and he knew it wasn't good news. Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Uncle..." His voice deepened. "What's going on?"

The retired general lifted his head and met his nephew's gaze. "I'm afraid you can't see Mai." Iroh stated.

Zuko frowned more so. "Why not." he hissed in a low voice.

"Because..." a quiet voice said behind the rotund general. A smaller body stepped out from behind him and Zuko's eyes widened. Ty Lee, the perpetually smiling acrobat, carried a look of dread on her face. "We can't find her."

His hands gripped the bars tightly. "What do you mean, you can't find her?" he growled.

"Zuko," Iroh said calmly. "We checked her room and have spent the last few hours going through the palace looking for her. No one has seen her."

He didn't like this. Something was wrong. "Where did she go."

"We're not sure-"

"Uncle, tell me where she went!" Zuko yelled. The guards from the ground floor heard the noise and came down a few steps, weapons ready. Iroh held up his hand and shook his head to dismiss them.

"Zuko, we do not know where she has gone. All we know is that she is no longer in the palace-"

"Mai is not a spontaneous girl," Zuko stated. "She wouldn't just get up and leave without saying a word to anyone. And especially without even taking Ty Lee with her!"

At that, the pink clad acrobat's head hung low. He was right. They had left her behind. She didn't understand why. Why had she suddenly been left behind? It had always been the three of them. Her, Azula, and Mai. Suddenly, it was just Azula and Mai...and she was left behind. Without so much an invitation or even a good-bye. It hurt. "Zuko!" Iroh's voice cut through the silence as he shot a disapproving glare at his nephew. He motioned his head over to Ty Lee, who was biting her lower lip pitifully. She was obviously distressed by the idea, as well.

The young Fire Lord looked over at her, noticing the pain on her usually smiling face. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and the sting of abandonment was coming from her body. His eyes softened. "Ty Lee...I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No," she said softly. "I should've told you." she stated with conviction. Iroh's eyes widened.

Zuko tilted his head to the side slightly. "Told me what?" He asked, almost suspiciously. Iroh lifted his hand and rubbed his forehead. This would not be pretty.

Ty Lee looked up, guilty. "Before we left the Fire Nation, Mai was at the market and Azula showed up-"

She didn't need to finish. At the sound of his sister's name, Zuko exploded.

* * *

 

"He'll regain consciousness soon," Yugoda said as she led Katara away from Chief Arnook. There were still many burns all across his body, but the majority of his skin had been restored. His breathing was now much less ragged and uneven. She had helped Yugoda with the internal damage to his injured organs. "He will have to remain in the water for some time, but he will regain consciousness. Time and his desire to live will tell us when."

Katara nodded solemnly. Her legs were a little shaky. She had been standing for another few hours and her body was completely drained. Her mind was also a little dizzy from all the energy she had been focusing on the healing.

"Come, Katara," Gran-Gran said as she met her granddaughter at the doorway. "You must go to your room and rest."

"No..." Katara said weakly brushed Gran-Gran's hands away. She shook her head stubbornly. "I need to see Zuko..."

"Katara," the old woman said reluctantly. "You are too tired to see him right now. Just rest for a few minutes."

Katara shook her head. She knew that if she would return to her room now and 'rest', she would be sleeping through the next morning. And she didn't know what would happen in that amount of time. "Gran-Gran...where are Sokka and Suki? Or Aang? They'll know where he is."

The old woman's heart ached for her granddaughter. How would she take it when she found out that he had been  _ arrested _ ? "Katara," Gran-Gran said as they walked through the halls. "Perhaps you should sit down first."

"Gran-Gran, I'm fine," Katara lied. Each step she took made her vision blur and her world shake. But she wouldn't admit it. Not when she had another task at hand. "I just need to speak to him...and where are the others? Yugoda said one of them would come tell me when I finished."

The old woman held her granddaughter's hand steadily. It would not be the last time she sought to give the child comfort. Before Gran-Gran could open her mouth once more, Katara pulled away and stumbled forward. Her eyes were focused on the appearance of a young man standing by her door and the young woman in green beside him.

Suki straightened up and tugged Sokka's arm as she saw Katara. The warrior stood up straight and followed his fiancée's hand to his sister. "Katara!" he called out as she began to walk forward in wobbly steps. Sokka immediately rushed to her, grabbing her arm before her legs could give out from under her and send her falling to the ground. "Katara, what's wrong? Suki! Open her door and get her bed ready!"

As the green clad young woman grasped Katara's door's handle, Katara grumbled and pushed Sokka away weakly. "Where's Zuko?"

Apparently, that wasn't what her brother wanted to hear. Sokka's eyes automatically looked away and Katara knew that she wasn't going to like his answer. "Katara...you should rest."

Her eyes narrowed and the air around them grew colder. She didn't want to hear that! Everyone had been telling her that! Didn't they understand that there was something more important than 'resting'? Why was everyone trying to keep her away from him all of a sudden? Why was everyone avoiding answering her question? She  _ knew _ they knew where he was!

"Sokka, answer my question! I just spent hours healing Chief Arnook; I know he was burned! I know a firebender is being blamed! And I know that Zuko is a suspect because he is one! So tell me, where is he?" Katara growled furiously as she held her ground.

Sokka's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Katara blood was boiling and she shifted her gaze to Suki. The brown haired female warrior closed her eyes and released a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you," she said softly. "But you were needed to heal Chief Arnook."

Katara felt her stomach drop with a feeling of dread. "Suki..." her voice was a hoarse whisper."Where is he?"

"Zuko's been arrested for attempted murder," Suki told her quickly. Katara's eyes widened with shock. "He's being detained," She walked forward and grabbed Katara's hand. The blue eyed waterbender looked up and saw the determination and understanding in Suki's eyes. A thought flickered through Katara's mind; Suki understood how she felt. "Come on, we're going to see him!"

Katara nodded, determination on her face as she pushed her exhaustion and throbbing headache out of her mind as she and Suki headed down the hall. "Suki!" Sokka gasped and reached out, but Suki was already storming away with Katara trying to keep up with her. He let out a groan and was about to go after them with his grandmother stood in his way. "Gran-Gran-"

"Let her go to him," the old woman told him sternly. "I know you want to protect her, Sokka, but she was bound to know sooner or later."

"But she's tired...and drained!" he gasped out, pointing weakly down the corridor where his fiancée and little sister had disappeared down. "She needs to rest..." he trailed off.

"She can rest after she sees him for herself," Gran-Gran assured him. "Don't worry."

Sokka closed his eyes and shook his head. He was her older brother. The moment Katara had been born, he had begun to worry.

* * *

 

"Katara, do you need help?" Suki asked as she looked back at the younger woman holding on to her hand. The blue eyed bender shook her head, her upper body slumped down as her other hand put pressure against her head.

"I'm fine," Katara insisted. She lowered her free hand and stood up straight. "Are we almost there?"

Suki nodded and looked forward to the entryway of the detainment cell. Two Water Tribe guards stood watch on either side of the rectangular entryway. Katara frowned slightly. Had they thought that he was only dangerous enough to deserve a measly two guards? The man was the  _ Fire Lord _ . Surely, her people would've posted more than two of their own to guard a suspected murderer!

In some hazy part of her mind, she wondered if Zuko would be insulted that only two guards were stationed at his prison. A small tug on her hand brought Katara out of her mental wanderings and back to the task at hand. She nodded and proceeding to continue running across the frozen ground to the entrance of the prison.

As they approached, they began to hear the furious yelling coming from inside of the cell. Before Katara could dart down the steps, Suki held her back. "What's going on?" she former Kyoshi Warrior asked the guards. She wanted to know the situation before Katara went barreling down there.

Had she not been with Katara, Suki doubted the guards would've told her anything. However, one look at the ambassador, and one guard gave the other an approving nod. "The Fire Lord is yelling at General Iroh and a young woman in pink," one of the guards reported dutifully. "We do not know about what."

Katara's eyes shifted back to the entrance. It was Zuko's voice all right. She could recognize it as if she had been listening to it her whole life. Without hesitation, she released Suki's hand and began to head down into the detainment area. As she stepped down the narrow staircase, she could make out Zuko's voice clearly.

"Azula is  _ here _ ?" he growled furiously. Katara's heart skipped a beat and her hand shot out to grab the ice wall beside her. "Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"Mai was afraid to tell you!" a female voice told him, sounding scared. "She made me promise not to tell anyone!"

"Then why does my Uncle know?" Zuko continued.

"I overheard them talking-"

"So why didn't you tell me?" Zuko demanded. "If I had known that Azula had met up with Mai, I would've taken her threat seriously!"

"Mai didn't now if Azula was telling the truth or not," Ty Lee added. "And then General Iroh said that no other ships from the Fire Nation were going to leave for the North Pole until the day before we left here."

"She didn't have to take a Fire Nation ship," Zuko growled. "She could've taken an Earth Kingdom vessel or maybe even sneaked aboard our own! Now we don't know where she is or where Mai is! I don't even know if she went with my sister willingly or was kidnapped!"

Ty Lee turned away, shamefully. "Mai was afraid that you would accuse her of betrayal, so she didn't want to tell you..."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "She  _ what _ ?" he spat out, disgusted. How could she even  _ think _ that he would accuse her of such a thing? After all the time they had spent together, after all the effort he had put in trying to make her comfortable in the palace...she had feared him? He did not want the woman who would marry him to  _ fear _ him.

"She had her reasons, Zuko," Iroh told him sternly. "She was afraid of losing you. You know why." he added to make his point. Zuko's own eyes lowered.

Of course this had to be his luck. After one passionate, heaven filled night with Katara, everything had to go wrong. His fiancée feared and didn't trust him...and he supposed with good reason. His own Uncle had been hesitant to tell him something and kept the secret with  _ Ty Lee _ , who he never even made out to be the kind to keep a secret. And worse yet, his sister...his  _ perfectionist, temperamental sister _ , had shown up and  _ framed _ him.

There was nothing else to it. The moment Azula was mentioned, it all fell into place. Zuko wasn't stupid. His sister framed him for attempted murder. And now he was behind bars, screaming his head off at his Uncle and Ty Lee, not knowing where Azula or Mai were and whether or not the two were willing together again. He let out a snort, sending steam from his nostrils.  _ What the hell is your plan, Azula...? _

In his fuming silence, he didn't notice the shadows making their way down the steps, or the hushed voice of one young woman asking the other if she needed help. Footsteps brushed against hard snow packed ground from the stairs and Iroh and Ty Lee turned.

"Katara!" Iroh gasped, his eyes widened as he rushed forward. The sound of her name forced Zuko to look up. "What happened to you?"

Zuko couldn't see her, his Uncle's body was eclipsing her figure. All he heard was the tired voice of the waterbender assuring them she was fine, just tired. Still, when his Uncle had gasped, his own heart had leapt to his throat, his mind whirling with the worst possible scenarios. Was there a fight? Was it with Azula? Had Azula hurt Katara? Agni help his whelp of a sister if she did...

"I'm fine, Iroh...really," Katara assured him as she gently moved the elder man aside. "I've just been healing for hours, I'm just tired."

As Iroh stepped aside, Katara was finally made visible in the cell. Zuko's eyes fell on her. Her clothes hadn't changed from the night before, meaning she never returned to her room to change. Her hair was loosely braided and half coming apart. Her eyes were slightly red and sunken in...She hadn't gotten any sleep. And her posture was slumped forward, tired and worn.

Katara heard shifting in front of her and looked at the shadowy cell. Zuko was pressed up against the bars, his hands gripping them so tightly, his knuckles had turned white. A worried look graced his face as his eyes seemed to search her for any sign of physical injury. She smiled slightly. Did he even realize that he had made his way to the part of the cell closest to the stairs?

For a moment, the two stood in their places, unwilling to move. This was the first time they had seen each other since he left her that morning. It was...awkward. In truth, they didn't know they would be facing each other so soon...and especially in those circumstances. What could she say to him? What could he respond back? Iroh seemed to sense the rising tension between the two in the room and eyed Ty Lee and Suki. The other two young women were watching Katara and Zuko carefully. Katara's cheeks started to turn red and Zuko's eyes finally broke away from hers.

"Suki," Iroh began as he looked at the young woman still standing on the stairs. "Ty Lee, won't you join me outside?" Zuko nearly rolled his eyes. Could Iroh be any blunter? "I'm afraid will have to have a little meeting regarding the sudden turn of events."

The two young women nodded and headed up the stairs, leaving Katara and Zuko alone on opposite sides of the bars. Even after they had left, the two remained where they were, unsure of what to say to the other after the events of the night before. She had heard his rants. Mai was gone. Possibly with his sister. A shiver ran up her spine as she remembered the Fire Nation Princess in all her blue fire fury. The clouds had been right.

Zuko studied her. So she had been healing. And who she had been healing was an easy guess. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he decided to go first. "I didn't attack Chief Arnook." It was harsh and to the point. Katara met his eyes with hers.

"I know." she whispered. She swallowed nervously, wondering if it was okay for her to approach him. She was wary of what they would do. Last night was still fresh. Zuko's eyes looked into hers and slowly dropped his defenses.

It was all right to do so, he figured. Katara had seen him at his most vulnerable point, when he knew nothing else but her...Katara would not judge him. She would not grow angry at him. He willed himself to release the bars. Katara watched his hands lowered and slipped through the spaces between the metal and reach towards her. She felt her body responding before her mind could stop her. Her fingertips brushed his hands as she wove her fingers through his. Between the spaces in the bars, she rested her head, allowing Zuko to press his lips against her hair as his arms moved around her body.

"Katara," Zuko whispered roughly, his voice edgy and lined with worry. Her hands released his as she sought to calm him by slipping her own arms through the bars trailing up his strong arms to rest around his neck. His hold on her grew stronger and she felt the hard bars press against her soft body. "Katara, she's back."

His voice was low. She raised her head and looked up at him. Deep down she knew who he was talking about yet she still silently prayed he didn't mean  _ her _ . She had heard him, but she still didn't want to believe him. Not the woman who nearly killed them numerous times before. She had nearly ruined the lives of her most loyal friends. Nearly killed her brother. Katara had prayed the day she heard that the woman had disappeared that they would never cross paths again.

He felt her body tense up and silently apologized for what he was about to tell her. Holding her as close as him could without pinning her to the bars, he looked down at Katara's wide eyes. He could see her concern and horror. He suddenly didn't want to tell her.

"Azula," Katara said his sister's name, almost hesitantly. "Somehow, I knew she would come back."

* * *

 

The wind was cold against her pale face. Slender, gloved fingers dug into the conjoined, thick sleeves of her outer robes as she stood on deck. Her hood pressed against her face as she felt the wind pushing against the side of it. She wondered, briefly, if Katara had gone to see Zuko in prison. Her heart began to ache at the thought. Mai lowered her eyes and closed them.

Perhaps her heart ache was deserved. She had betrayed Zuko first, after all, when she hid her meeting with Azula. She didn't trust him enough to tell him. A man's life was nearly lost because of her fear of losing him. But how could she lose him when she never had him to begin with? Gray eyes opened and stared out at the cold, deep blue water around them. Her thoughts went back to the encounter with the earthbender...he understood her, he claimed.

Azula had been annoyed with her for taking so long, even asking if she had decided to back out at the last minute. The ship had almost left without her. Still, Mai couldn't help but think about the earthbender's words and his actions. She had seen him looking at Katara in ways that Zuko had desperately tried to keep hidden. She knew he was in love with her. It wasn't fair, really. Katara had two men in love with her...Mai had no one.

But instead of trying to keep Katara for himself, the earthbender had let her go. Katara did not love him, he must've known that. Just as she knew that Zuko didn't love her. In turn, the earthbender's seemingly naive act of nobility saved him the heartbreak Mai was feeling now. She inhaled the cold air and allowed its chill to burn in her lungs.

She was now back in the shadow of a young woman she had once deemed one of her best friends. Only now, instead of the three of them, there were two. The third had been left behind without as much as a simple good-bye. Azula never even once mentioned Ty Lee in her brushes with Mai. The thought rubbed Mai the wrong way. Ty Lee had nothing but affection for Azula. Even now, Ty Lee did not want Azula to get into any more trouble than she originally was.

Not that she was any better. She left Ty Lee behind as well. But not because she didn't care for the girl. No, she had her own reasons. Slender fingers brushed along the hidden knives against her gloves. Ty Lee needn't get caught up in Azula's plans once more. Mai would protect her this time because Azula came to her first and she would see to it that Ty Lee was spared of whatever atrocities Azula had planned.

When she accepted the weapons, she was angry and bitter. Full of hate for the Fire Lord and his waterbending lover and fueled by betrayal and jealousy. But as her fingers touched the cold metal, she remembered how they had both tried to battle something beyond their control. They had tried to fight it...she hadn't done anything to fight Azula. And because of her, someone was nearly killed, her fiancée was imprisoned, and one of her best friends abandoned. She would have to redeem herself once again.

"Why the glum look?" her voice reached Mai's ears like poisonous honey. "You're finally free of that treacherous brother of mine. He's getting what he deserves."

Mai merely nodded and looked at young woman beside her. "I'm sure he is." she replied in a dull voice even as her heart twisted in her chest.

Redemption, it seemed, was never an easy path to follow.

* * *

 

Zuko was still in imprisoned in his cell. However, now he was there alone. Everyone else had gathered just outside the entrance of the detainment cell. Iroh was telling the others who had joined them about the sudden turn of events. Aang's eyes had widened and his grip on his glider tightened. Sokka closed his eyes and tightened his hold around Suki, as if afraid of losing her. Toph gritted her teeth, her hands turning into fists. Katara stood silently beside Ty Lee, gently keeping a comforting hand on her shoulder. The girl felt miserable and had been blaming herself and her stupidity for not telling Zuko about Azula and Mai in the first place.

Sokka's blue eyes narrowed. "So she's still here?"

"We don't know," Iroh admitted. "There is a chance she could still be here. However, the attack happened almost twelve hours ago. There is a chance that she is long gone."

"But Master Pakku sent out an order to halt all ship traffic already," Aang said. "Do you think she might've gone out there?" he asked, pointing to the sheer walls that surrounded the city.

"No, Azula is a firebender and Mai is a noble woman. They wouldn't stand a chance in the frozen wasteland beyond the city. And knowing Azula, she would find the most comfortable way out," Iroh assured them. "Are you sure no boats have left?"

"I ordered the lock down of the canals at sunrise," Pakku told them. "Once the canals were closed, there is no way for any ship in the dock to leave."

"Actually, one ship has left," a matter-of-fact voice said behind the group. Suki and Sokka looked over their shoulders and stepped back as two male figures cautiously approached the group. Jet was standing beside Haru, a frown on his face as Haru looked down. "There is a small private trading vessel. It left before sunrise today."

A cold chill spread over the group. Iroh narrowed his eyes. "You two wouldn't have by any chance see Lady Mai or a young woman, tall, skinny, with black hair and gold eyes, would you?"

Haru nodded carefully. "I saw Lady Mai taking a walk in the city this morning. We ran into each other."

"Where was she going?" Ty Lee asked, nearly running through the group to get to Haru. "Did she say?" The young man shook his head and Ty Lee's face fell.

"So..." Iroh frowned. "She did go with Azula..."

"How do you know she's with Azula?" Toph asked.

"She wanted Mai with her. And whatever Azula wants," Ty Lee explained sadly. "Azula  _ always _ gets."

 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

He lay on the hard surface of the cold metal bench inside this cell, frowning. He hadn't seen another person in hours. How much time exactly, he wasn't sure. The last he had seen of his Uncle, the jolly old general was assuring him that they would take care of everything and that he would be out of there in 'no time'. Perhaps Zuko and his Uncle just didn't share the same concept of 'no time'.

The imprisoned Fire Lord wrapped his arms around himself. Behind the steel that lined his cell, there was nothing but pure ice. Which mean he was basically in a giant freezer. Without a blanket. Part of him wondered if everyone had forgotten about the 'suspect' ten feet below ground level, locked in a metal cage, inside a giant freezer. He snorted and shivered. At least he wasn't hungry. Gran-Gran, strangely enough, had come down hours earlier with a tray of hot food for him.

She had smiled warmly at him and slipped the food through the bars, telling him to be careful not to spill and scold himself with the hot soup.

"They've locked themselves in one of the meeting rooms, you know," Gran-Gran had told him as she sat down on the cold floor beside him, on the other side of the bars. "They're talking about your sister."

Zuko paused, a wooden spoon a hair's length from his lips. His eyebrows furrowed. "Do they know where she is?" he asked. Gran-Gran shook her head.

"I didn't join them," Gran-Gran admitted. "But Katara did come out briefly to ask me to bring you food. I don't know when they will come out."

"I see..." Zuko said slowly. He sipped on the hot soup and allowed the liquid to course down his throat. "This is good..."

"Thank you."

"You made it?" Zuko asked, looking up surprised. The old woman had made him dinner?

Gran-Gran chuckled. "Well...I'm sure you haven't had much South Pole food. Northern and Southern Water Tribe dishes do vary. Southern tends to be heavier and not as spice laden as Northern cuisine." Zuko smiled slightly and looked back at his bowl of soup.

"Its delicious." he assured her.

"I hope you don't mind an old lady coming down here and bothering you while you're eating," Gran-Gran laughed quietly. "It's just that with everyone up there, I thought you might want some company."

Actually, he did. He sat up straight and turned to look at the older woman. He gave her a respectful bow. "I don't mind, Lady Kana."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. Zuko couldn't help but wonder if that was where Katara and Sokka picked it up. "Lady Kana... don't be absurd. It's Gran-Gran. Suki, Aang, and Toph all call me that. Even that Haru boy. You should, too."

Zuko's eyes fell back on his bowl. Guilt gnawed at him, knowing that the first time they met, he had grabbed her rather harshly and probably scared her witless. Yet, she still insisted that he call her with familiar title. His hand tightened on the spoon. "I never had a grandmother..." he admitted quietly.

"I know," Gran-Gran told him. He looked up at her questioningly. "Iroh talks a lot," He smiled slightly. "May I ask you a question, Fire Lord Zuko?"

He swallowed the last of his soup and turned to look at her. He nodded. "Of course...and please call me Zuko." he insisted. She smiled slightly.

"My granddaughter loves you," she stated. She noticed how his cheeks flooded with color the moment she said it. "And it hurts me to see her in pain over it...she is a stubborn girl. You know that. She's just like her mother...and me," she chuckled. "But just like us, she will eventually end up doing what her heart tells her. Knowing that, as her grandmother, I would like to know what your intentions are."

He was completely unprepared for this. Katara's grandmother was sitting right in front of him and looking at him with narrowed eyes, reading him like a book. Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of what to say. Not to mention it was incredibly awkward. Then again, he should've known someone on her side was going to ask him that question one day considering how close the Tribe was and their customs. He had been positive it would've been Sokka... once the warrior got over his inherent dislike of Zuko of course.

"I...well..." His cheeks were probably as red as his clothes. And he, the Fire Lord, was stuttering nervously in front of an elderly Water Tribe peasant. And he was in jail. He couldn't forget that. "Katara...is..."

"I'll make this easy on you," Gran-Gran told him, realizing he wouldn't come up with a coherent answer on his own. "Do you love my granddaughter?"

"Yes." he answered immediately.

"You want her in your life?"

"More than anything."

"Do you plan on marrying her?"

"If she will have me, yes." Zuko stated. His eyes widened. It had always been implied, but never really spoken so solidly like that.

"And your current fiancée?" Gran-Gran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to call off the engagement. She is a good person...she deserves someone to love her. I can never give her that." Zuko answered confidently. She gave a nod. That was easier than he had expected.

The old woman smiled. "That is all I needed to know," she said. With cracking old bones, the woman slowly sat up and brushed the snow from her blue clothes. "You don't have to worry about our approval. Pakku thinks that you're the only man who can handle his favorite student. Hakoda trusts you with his daughter. And I think you're a fine young man. Any boy raised under the wing of the Dragon of the West is a good child."

Zuko stood up as well, still holding the bowl in his hands. "Gran-Gran," he said. The name sounded foreign on his lips, but merely saying it gave him a warm feeling of inclusion. He bowed his head. "Thank you."

Gran-Gran merely chuckled once more. "No need to become so formal...it was just soup." He looked up and gave the old woman a small smile. As she left the detainment area, he heard her laughing to herself and mumbling something about how the women of her family always had excellent taste in men.

Zuko remembered standing there; envying Katara and Sokka for the warmth they had been showered their entire lives. It was no wonder they were brought up close and loving, full of warmth and trust. And that those they befriended were like family to them. His Uncle was right about the Water Tribe and their deep sense of community and family. He had briefly toyed with how it would feel when he finally joined them...Not if...but when. He was sure of it.

Of course, that warm feeling had lasted about an hour. Then the cold reality of being alone in a freezing cell without so much as a blanket got to him.  _ I should've asked Gran-Gran for a blanket...she would've brought me one... _ he almost pouted in a childish way as he shivered.

He heard footsteps crunching on snow packed ground behind him and he froze. Had the old woman returned? With a blanket? He was hopeful. The footsteps came to a stop by the cell and Zuko remained on the bench. He was cold and didn't feel like getting up. If they wanted him, they would call. But the words never came. Instead, he heard the lock being open and he stiffened. Guards?

The metal, bar lined door creaked as it was pushed aside. Footsteps approached him and Zuko decided to pretend that he was asleep incase they wanted to question him. He didn't feel like talking just yet. The footsteps stopped beside him. He could sense a body hovering over his. Then a warm blanket was suddenly draped over his body. Perhaps it wasn't a guard after all. He turned his head just as a soft, cool hand traced the side of his face. Golden eyes immediately opened and found himself staring up at large blue ones.

He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing in his cell, but her index finger pressed gently over his lips to silence him. She shook her head and smiled down at him. Zuko found himself swallowing nervously. Was this some sort of conjugal visit? Because, as much as it was appreciated, they weren't exactly in a secluded spot. His Uncle, or Agni forbid, her Gran-Gran could come in at any time.

She sat down beside him and lowered her body over his. The warmth of her breath caressed his skin and he found his eyes closing at the feeling of Katara's lips against his own. Screw the privacy issue. His arms moved from beneath the blanket and rose, wrapping them firmly around Katara's slim waist and moving her closer to him. He was cold and alone most of the day. Neglected. He deserved this. As his hands began trailing down the sides of her body, looking for the bottom edge of her parka, he felt her hands gently stroke his cheeks before trailing down to his upper body.

His heart began to race. Careful fingers traced the lines of his collar bones as they began to open his top. Just as they had done the night before. This time she was familiar with him. No more fumbling over the knots. Experienced hands trailed a line down the center of his chest and stomach, separating the sides of his shirts and exposing his pale flesh to the icy cold air.

He inhaled a sharp breath as the chill of the air surrounded his bare skin. Zuko closed his eyes. "Katara..." he rasped.

Her hands moved on to either side of him, bracing herself as she lifted one leg over his body and straddled his midsection. Zuko suppressed a shiver as the weight of her body settled over his. His body was nice and hot now. Good-bye cold. His hands finally found the edge of her parka and slipped his hands underneath, searching for warm, supple skin. As soon as his hands made contact, he felt her gasp under his touch. The slight jerk of her body against his made him groan.

"Zuko..." he heard her voice call out softly."Zuko...what are you doing?" What did it look like he was doing? He was feeling her up. "Zuko!" Her voice was louder and he frowned slightly.

"Katara?"

"Zuko!" She sounded harsher. "Wake up!"

_ Wake...? _ His mind, despite his body's protests, ordered him awake. His eyes opened and his body stiffened on the bench. He was holding on to something warm, but definitely not Katara...and he was almost afraid to look at what.

"Zuko," Iroh's voice said above him in an all too calm voice. "You can let go of my arm now."

Slowly, golden eyes followed the length of his arm up and to his hands. Somehow, he was holding his Uncle's arm... _ and the sleeves had been pushed up _ . He let out a yelp as he pulled his hands back as if he had been burned. Horrified, he sat up and pushed himself up against the wall, his face burning with humiliation. In his sleep, had he actually felt up his  _ Uncle's arm _ . He didn't know how to feel...

A muffled laugh came from the doorway of the cell and Zuko looked past his Uncle's shoulder. He paled as he saw Katara standing there, her gloved hands covering her mouth as she desperately tried to suppress the laughter. She had seen  _ everything _ . And what everything was exactly was something he probably didn't want to remember.

"So..." Katara said behind muffled snickers. "Having a good dream?"

Of all the times that Azula wasn't there to try to kill him, now had to be one of them. Zuko shot Katara a glare and ignored his Uncle as the old man turned and headed back out of the cell. "You were right, my dear," he told Katara with an amused smile. " _ You _ should've been the one to try to wake him."

He patted her shoulder as he walked out. "We'll see you in the morning, Iroh." Katara chuckled as she kept her eyes on Zuko. Iroh nodded and gave his nephew a sly, wide grin before heading up the stairs. Zuko merely groaned and buried his head in his arms.

Still snickering, Katara walked into the cell. She began to unfold the blanket in her arms as she approached him. She stood in front of him and swept the blanket around his shoulders. "Come on," she said as she tucked the warm cloth around his neck. "You're free to go."

Zuko tensed for a moment before lifting his head. He gave her an unsure look. "What do you mean?"

"Chief Arnook awoke an hour ago," Katara said as she unconsciously reached out and stroked the cold damp hair out of his face. She paused slightly and avoided his eyes. "Your sister was here. We're positive now and the charges against you have been dropped."

Zuko closed his eyes and turned his head away. "I should go formally apologize to him." Zuko stated. True, he had been wrongly put in jail, but because of him, the man nearly died. Katara let out a heavy breath.

"In the morning...he went back to sleep and needs his rest," she said. "So do you. Come on, we'll go back to the palace."

Zuko nodded numbly. Katara stepped back and turned to head back outside when Zuko's hand shot out and grasped hers. Confused, she turned around and looked back at him. Zuko was sitting on the bench, slightly hunched over and clutching the blanket closed over his chest with his other hand. He looked cold and tired, but his eyes were filled with certainty and determination.

"I'm not going to marry Mai." he stated simply.

Katara stood there silently as her heart beat against her chest. She pulled her hand away and turned her head back towards the cell door. "I don't think she betrayed you. I'm sure your sister is making her come with her...just like Ty Lee said. Don't brush her off as a traitor just yet."

Katara began to walk out of the cell and heard Zuko stand up. "This isn't about her leaving with my sister," Zuko told her proudly. "This is about you and me. As it should've always been. You don't seem to understand. Mai doesn't deserve this. I don't love her, but I respect her. I respect and care for her enough to know that she deserves to be with someone who will love her. She is an innocent victim of this whole wretched thing, Katara."

The young woman shook her head. "But Mai loves-"

"Me? I'm not completely blind, Katara. I know that," Zuko spat out. "And we both know she'll only suffer because of it."

She was outside the cell now, standing by the stairs. Her hands were shaking at her sides as uneven breaths escaped her full, pink lips. "Zuko, it's late," her voice was trembling and she cursed herself for allowing it to show. "We should get you back to the palace where it's warm-"

"I love you," Katara closed her eyes. Why did he have to say it again? Hadn't he said it enough the night before? He had showered her with those words and at that time she had freely accepted them. "As soon as everything with Azula is over, I'm calling off the engagement with Mai. We both know it wasn't fair to her to drag her into this. She deserves someone to love her and I can't give her that. I already love someone else. I want someone else. I want you by my side, Katara. Not Mai. Not a Fire Nation noblewoman with good breeding."

She swallowed once more and bit her lower lip. "Haven't we been over this?" Katara asked quietly. "It wouldn't work...you know it."

"The only reason it wouldn't work is because you aren't trying to make it," Zuko spat out, frustrated. Katara felt her blood run cold. "I've tried, Katara. I've given everything I had to my nation...just like you asked me to do."

"But you're not done-"

"Stop being so stubborn!" Zuko shouted, making Katara shiver as he stood behind her. "We both know it will not be done in our life time! It will take years of work to bring back what once was and while I'm willing to wait  _ lifetimes _ to be with you, I don't want to have to spend another second waiting!"

"Zuko-" His hands clamped on her shoulders and quickly turned her around. Katara let out a breathless gasp as she found herself looking back up at burning golden eyes.

"I will fight my entire nation to be with you. If still aren't willing to stay with me, very well! If you don't want to be with me solely because I'm the Fire Lord and because you fear you will not be accepted in  _ my world _ then I will  _ leave my world _ for you!" he yelled. "Someone else can be Fire Lord. I'll give everything to my Uncle! Elect a regent! Anything to be with you, do you understand?"

Everything she had ever wanted for him...everything she had dreamed for him to have because she  _ loved him _ was suddenly meaningless. She had been willing to throw away the love of her life for the sake of his dreams and goals. She had convinced herself it was in his best interest. And now, all the things he had ever talked about wanting he would gladly abandon for her. She studied his eyes. Zuko was serious.

She didn't understand how she could be worth giving up everything he had. She had never asked him to give up anything for her. She never even wondered if he would. She was so selfish. Had he always been willing to? She never even asked. Her body began to grow weak. Love really was blind. Blind, deaf, and stupid.

Her eyes rimmed with silent tears as she stared up at him. Trembling lips began to move. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. His heart ripped in his chest. "I'm sorry..." she repeated, sending another stab of pain coursing through him. Her arms slowly rose and Zuko froze. They wound around his neck and she stepped closer to him, closing the gap between their bodies. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck.

He was confused. Completely and utterly lost. Wasn't this the part where she pushed him away and told him that she couldn't be with him? Why was she shaking against him? Why was she crying against him?  _ Katara... _

"I'm so sorry..." she rasped out as her fingers tightened around the cloth of his shirt."I just wanted you to be happy...I wanted to give you a chance at everything you wanted. I'm weak, Zuko...I could never become the Fire Lady the Fire Nation wants. I'm sorry..."

He closed his eyes.  _ Why are you doing this to me...? _ his heart asked painfully. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry..." Katara lifted her head from his neck and met him with tear filled blue eyes. "Zuko, I want to stay with you..." she whispered as her hands caressed the side of his face. Her eyes crinkled up as she offered him a smile. "After you take care of Azula...after you straighten everything with Mai... keep your throne as Fire Lord," she said softly. Her hand caressed his scarred eye lovingly. "And, if you'll have me, I will stay with you. I'll try, this time," she assured him. "I won't run away."

He stared down at her, unsure if he had heard correctly.  _ I will stay with you... _ He didn't know how to feel...much less what to say. Everything had just come out...as if a damn had been broken and he was caught off guard. He looked down at her warm smile, her loving eyes, and felt her body against his. Stupidly, his mouth opened. "This better not be a ploy to get me to stay as Fire Lord."

Her eyes widened for a moment before she began to laugh. She shook her head and stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. "No," she assured him with a small, giddy laugh. "This is not a ploy. While I would never ask you to abandon your birthright, I wouldn't sell myself to you just so you'd keep it. If you're willing to fight for this, than I am, too."

"You will marry me then?" Zuko asked. Part of him wondered if he even realized what he was saying. Or how completely pathetic the proposal was...if he could even call it that. Obviously part his brain had been damaged due to prolonged exposure to the cold.

Katara merely smiled from ear to ear and nodded. "If you're good...and can come up with a better proposal than in a giant ice box."

He stared down at her a moment longer. "And..." his eyes narrowed. He just wanted to make sure. "This isn't a dream...?" She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to ask him what his dream had been about.

"No, it's not a-"

Before she could finish, she felt her breath being stolen from her as her body was suddenly pinned against a sheer ice wall. Large hands firmly held hers in place as a lean, muscular body pressed against her. Hot, moist lips assaulted hers with abandon. A blissful moan vibrated against his mouth as he greedily devoured her. They parted for a quick breath before Katara leaned forward, sealing their lips together once more.

As soon as he felt her respond, his hands left hers and slid down to her hips. Her arms curled around his neck and head, her fingers cradling the back of his head as his hands searched for the hems of her parka. He was going to pick up where his dream left off. As a long leg brushed against his, his hand slipped underneath the cloth of her parka and a horrified scream echoed through the ice lined room.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister? You better swear to whatever god you believe in that your hand is  _ not _ up my baby sister's shirt!" Sokka screamed venomously.

A low growl sounded at the base of Zuko's throat as he tore his lips away from Katara's and turned to glare at the seething blue eyed brunette standing on the stairs. He was gripping a boomerang in one had and his teeth were blared, as if ready to kill Zuko at any moment.

"Sokka!" Suki was shouting angrily from the top of the stairs. "What are you doing?"

Pointing his boomerang threatening at Zuko he yelled. "Unhand her immediately!" he demanded. Katara looked at her brother and groaned miserably as she slapped her forehead with her palm. What a way to end the kiss just after she had been proposed to...kind of.

"For your information we're en-" Katara's hand shot up and covered Zuko's mouth before he could get any further. He turned his head and gave her questioning look. Her wide eyes silently pleaded with him not to tell her brother as she shook her head.

"You're what?" Sokka asked, almost afraid to ask. Suki was now by his side, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.

Zuko's eyes rolled and Katara knew he gave in. She pulled her hand away from Zuko and gently began pushing him off her. "We were...in the middle of something."

Sokka snorted indignantly. "Yeah and whatever it was  _ better not happen again _ ." he growled, sending a dangerous glare at Zuko.

"Sokka, what are you even doing here?" Katara asked as she straightened out her parka. "I already told you I was going to get Zuko."

"Precisely. That's why I came."

"Oh, gods..." Suki grumbled. She reached out and grabbed Sokka's ear. "You, let's go. It's late and we should be in bed."

Sokka winced painfully as she tugged him up the stairs by the ears. "But Suki-"

"And you two," Suki said as she pointed to the two left in the detainment area. "As  _ fun _ as it is keeping each other warm down here,  _ anyone _ ," she said as she tugged on Sokka's ear once more. "Can walk in." she warned.

Katara lowered her eyes and blushed furiously. As Sokka's complaining faded into the distance, Katara let out a heavy sigh and ran one hand through her hair. "We should get going...you need to get some rest. We're going to leave as soon as we can."

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed as Katara slipped out from his arms, intent on getting away before they got  _ carried _ away. "What do you mean?"

Katara nodded. "Iroh is having your ship prepared. We're going after your sister."

" _ We? _ " Zuko frowned. "And who is  _ we _ ?"

"Who else?" Katara said as she began to walk up the stairs. "Us, of course. Your Uncle, Sokka, Toph, Aang...Suki, Haru, Jet and Ty Lee are coming, too."

"When was this decided?" he demanded, still standing in his place. The usual group and Ty Lee he could understand, but the Kyoshi Warrior, the male earthbender  _ who was in love with his lover _ , and the self righteous former terrorist? He didn't know them and this was none of their business.

"Earlier," Katara sighed. "Zuko, we're not going to let you face her alone. She has Mai and I honestly don't think she went to join Azula in whatever your crazy sister has planned. We don't know what we'll face when we reach her, so just deal with it." There was tone of finality in her voice signaling that there was no use in arguing.

Zuko frowned. He didn't want to involve so many people. But then again...knowing Azula...there could never been enough people to fight her. "Fine." he stated, as if everything had been up to him in the first place.

Katara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Great...we've come to a consensus then," she proclaimed. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him from the fourth step. "So are you coming with me or will I be keeping my bed warm  _ by myself _ tonight?"

The hint was easily understood.

* * *

 

Iroh watched as the supplies were carried on to the ship. The sun would be rising soon and as soon as it did, they would head off. The ship's cargo of supplies was nearly complete. Soon, the young men and women who would be joining him on their excursion, going after one diabolic female firebender, would be arriving. Ty Lee, Jet, and Haru were already with him, having resolved to help the retired general prepare the ship. However, after hours of work into the early morning, they had resigned to bed.

The first people to arrive were the Avatar and Toph. Both were still yawning and on top of Appa. Momo was curled up on Aang's shoulder, still snoring as the two sleepy benders landed on the spacious deck of the ship. As soon as Appa landed, he fell back asleep with a snort. A few seconds later, Aang and Toph were sleeping again. Iroh chuckled and told the crew not to disturb them. If they wanted to sleep on the bison instead of their rooms, then they should be able to.

Next, to his surprise, came Sokka and Suki. It had surprised the old general as he was fully aware of how Sokka loved to sleep. However, as the young man stormed out of the gondola holding his and Suki's bags, his fiancée approached Iroh and explained that he couldn't sleep after seeing his sister and Zuko 'doing things' in the detainment area. The old man struggled to hold back his chuckles as Sokka insisted that he talk to Zuko about his 'touching problem'.

Suki then dragged him below deck. Iroh looked back out at the edge of the docks. They were only waiting for two more people. Then he saw the gondola coming down the canal. Or rather he heard it.

"I told you, my clothes are fine! I don't need any new clothes!" Katara growled.

"I'm just saying that if we get into the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom and my sister has done something, we can't exactly sneak in with you decked out in blue!" Zuko countered.

Iroh cringed. "And  _ what _ exactly is wrong with  _ blue _ mister 'my only clothes consist of red and black'?"

"You forgot gold!" Zuko yelled back stubbornly. Iroh groaned and rubbed his forehead. It was just like when Zuko had first joined up with the Avatar. Constant arguing; their version of romantic poetry. The gondola they were on arrived by the docks and Zuko climbed out. Even as he and Katara argued, he still reached down and grasped her hand, gently pulling her out and unconsciously securing the warm blanket around her shoulders tightly around her before mumbling a thank you to the shaken gondolier.

"You three," Iroh said as he looked at three soldiers standing by the hull of the ship. "Go the gondola and bring the Fire Lord's and Ambassador Katara's things into the ship." The trio nodded and rushed forward.

Zuko was about to walk towards the ship when he saw Katara bend over and start to gather her bags. "What are you doing now?" he exclaimed, exasperated.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting my bags!" she snapped.

"You don't need to get your bags; the soldiers will get them for you." Zuko insisted.

"I don't  _ need _ the soldiers to get them for me. I can get them myself." she replied with a glare.

Zuko grumbled. "Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

Behind him, he heard a whistle and looked up. Aang and Toph were leaning against the side of the saddle and peering over the edge at the happy couple. "Now he's in for it." Toph said. She wasn't looking directly at Katara and Zuko, but she did hear them.

Aang groaned and rested his chin on his arms in front of him. "Why are they even arguing? The sun isn't even up yet."

Iroh chuckled at the two young benders and looked back down at his nephew. His jaw nearly dropped as Zuko threw his arms in the air and stepped forward. Katara let out a shriek as she was suddenly throw over his shoulder. The soldiers didn't know whether to be amused or terrified. Even as Katara yelled and flailed her arms and legs, Zuko marched up the ramp into the ship; a straight look on his face the entire time.

Toph leaned back against the saddle and yawned. "Well...this is going to be a fun trip."

* * *

 

The crew around her bustled nervously. And she didn't blame them. The poor hired security on the ship didn't stand a chance against Azula. And so the captain and the crew fell to the whim of the former Fire Princess. Mai sat back on a chair on the deck, her legs hanging off one arm rest as her back leaned against the other. She played with the little knives in her hands, bored out of her mind.

She hated being bored. When she was bored, her mind wandered...and that was the last thing she wanted. Her thoughts once again returned to what had gotten her in her current situation. She sighed heavily. She never should've accepted Katara's proposition. What had she been thinking? The waterbender wasn't in the right state of mind...asking another woman to marry the man she loved. The fool.

But no matter what had happened part of it was still her fault. There was no doubting that.

"Mai," Azula said as she stood over the other young woman. "It will take us at least another week to get to the Fire Nation."

Mai's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I thought we were going to the Earth Kingdom."

Azula smirked slightly. "Why would we go there?" she asked slyly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We are going straight to the Fire Nation."

Mai merely raised an eyebrow. "What will we be doing?"

"Well," Azula smiled widely "My brother, being withheld on the charge of killing that Water Tribe Chief, obviously can't continue reigning as Fire Lord," Mai felt her stomach churn. "I thought I'd drop by and  _ take care of things for him _ . And I've taken care of my brother's ship in case my dear Uncle tries to come after me. It'll only be a matter of time before he realizes I killed that old man."

Gold eyes practically glowed with pride and Mai found herself nodding. So that was it. She was going to take Zuko's throne. "Whatever..." she replied coolly."So long as I get to do something."

Azula smiled at Mai. "Don't worry," she assured her. "You'll have something to do," Shivers involuntarily ran up other young woman's spine as Azula spoke. The firebender turned around and began walking towards the front of the ship. "A shame we couldn't bring Ty Lee..."

Her words surprised Mai. Unseen by Azula, Mai sat up straight in the chair. That had been the first time she mentioned the other girl. "What do you mean?"

"She would've been a lot of help if she would just forget about that circus of hers," Azula frowned. "But I'm sure she'll come back to me once I take care of them."

Mai's eyes narrowed. She decided not to ask any more questions and settled back into her chair. Her eyes went down to the blade in her hand, sorting things through her mind. Azula believed that the Chief had been killed. Her mind began whirling; trying to remember everything she had ever learned about the Water Tribe while she had been studying at the palace. No drums signaling the death of the leader had sounded before she left.

The young noblewoman slipped the blade back into its place in her sleeve and leaned back against her chair. She would keep the information to herself. There was a chance that they had heard wrong... That Chief Arnook hadn't been killed and was just left for dead. A small flicker of hope wavered in Mai's heart. The best healers in the world were in the North Pole. It would only be a matter of time before the Chief was healed and dismissed Zuko of the charges. And when he did, Zuko, and everyone else, would be coming after Azula. Gray eyes drifted back to the smirking ex-princess. Until then, Mai would do her best to stop the Fire Nation from falling apart.

* * *

 

It had been days on the ship and Zuko rubbed his forehead tiredly. He had just spent several hours firebending his frustrations on deck. According to the trade records they were given, the vessel that Azula had sneaked away on was headed to a port on the western coast of the Earth Kingdom.

However, a long debate decided that they would head straight to the Fire Nation. If Azula thought he was still trapped in the North Pole, she would find no reason not to storm her homeland. They were heading there at full steam until the discovery that a good portion of the remaining coal reserves had gone missing. In its place were small, sparkling clear crystals.

Upon seeing them, Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Azula!"

"What?" Sokka asked, looking at the girl as she darted forward and picked up the crystals.

"When we were kids, Azula used to take coal and put it between her hands, like this," Ty Lee said as she put the crystal in between her palms. "And then she'd burn the coal. When she was learning lightning, she did the same thing and these shiny things came out!"

Zuko's scowl crossed his face as he glared at the treacherous crystals littering the space. She had sabotaged his ship...probably to hold their Uncle back incase he found out. "They're called diamonds," he hissed in a low voice. He'd seen them before, in his mother's jewelry box as a child. "How much coal do we have left?" he demanded.

"Not enough to get to the Fire Nation, Fire Lord," the captain reported with a frown. "We will have to go to the nearest Earth Kingdom port and buy more coal."

Zuko ordered for them to immediately go to the nearest port before he stormed out of the lower levels of the ship. No one seemed to want to bother him. Iroh watched from the cabin as he sipped on some tea. He assured the others to 'let Zuko wear himself out'.

The sun had long set and Zuko ran his hand through his damp, sweat laden hair. He stood by the side of the ship, glaring out into the open sea as the cool ocean breeze swept over him. He silently berated himself for not checking on their fuel source. He should've known that his sister would've tried something. Azula was always the one with the back up plans. Zuko gripped the railing bar in front of him tightly. She had one upped him again.

"Your Uncle said to stop it before you melt all the railings on the ship," a voice said behind him. Zuko's shoulders stiffened as her voice reached his ears. Instinctively, he loosened his hold on the railing. "He also said to come eat dinner."

"I'm not hungry," he told her stubbornly. Katara rolled her eyes and joined him by the side of the ship. She rested her arms on the railing beside him and leaned forward, allowing the wind to go through her hair. As it did, the Fire Lord glanced down. Her hair was swept back into a long, trailing braid and the hair loops that framed her face were moving with the wind. He narrowed his eyes. "Where did you get those?"

Katara looked up at him and reached up. Her finger gently brushed the dangling diamond earring hanging from one lobe. A grin crossed her face. "Like it?" she asked cheekily. "Haru made them for us."

_ Haru... _ "Us?" Zuko frowned.

"He was bored so he took the diamonds and made us some jewelry. Ty Lee got this cute little pendant and Toph's getting him to make her a choker." Katara told him. He really didn't like the idea of another man giving Katara jewelry. Especially one who had certain romantic feelings towards her.

"What about the Kyoshi...Suki," Zuko corrected himself before Katara could. She smiled brightly.

"Sokka got mad when Haru made Suki a bracelet and he hurled it into the ocean." Katara rolled her eyes.

_ Smart man. _ Zuko decided.

"Well?" Katara asked, standing up straight to face him. "What do you think? Do they look good on me?" He  _ really _ wanted that Haru boy off his ship. Now.

_ Yes _ He merely shrugged and looked back at the water. "If you like that sort of thing." Katara sighed and leaned forward on the railing once more.

"I think it's beautiful," Katara mused. "Even if Azula did make them. Something beautiful came out of something bad."

Zuko gritted his teeth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I suppose...you look..." he trailed off and Katara looked at him expectantly."...decent," Her face twisted into a scowl and he couldn't help but smirk. She shot him a glare and turned to leave. "I'm kidding," Zuko grinned. His hand reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to her spot. "They're eye catching and stand out against your skin," he admitted as he stroked the side of her face intently. "Diamonds match with just about anything, even your drab blue peasant clothes."

Katara sighed heavily. "Thanks," she grumbled. She silently pulled her hand away from, still a self conscious at any sort of public display of affection they might do unconsciously. She put a few more inches between them and Zuko snorted with distaste. He was Fire Lord, he could show affection to anyone he wanted. At least in theory. Still, neither he nor Katara had told anyone about their plans after they caught his sister. "We should be arriving at a port tomorrow morning."

"Depending on the availability of coal, we should be able to leave as early as that night," Zuko insisted. "It'll take some time to get all the coal into the ship."

"Or we can get Haru, Toph, and Aang to bend the coal into the ship," Katara told him. "Or are you forgetting we have earthbenders among us?"

He refused to submit to her. "I wanted to reserve their strength for when we meet my sister." He retorted coolly.

"Right..." Katara mused. They stood in silence for a few moments. She leaned forward, her eyes lost in thought. "Did you mean it?" she asked suddenly.

"Mean what?" Zuko asked, wondering how much time they would save if they used the earthbenders.

"That you'd give up everything for me?" she asked. Her voice was quiet, almost unheard over the roar of the ship and the water crashing against it.

"If you won't come to me, I'll come to you," Zuko stated simply. "I should've realized that from the beginning. I can't expect you to come into my world. It was selfish of me to assume that you would want to be thrown into a position you never wanted to be in for my sake."

"So...If I told you that I wanted to stay in the South Pole, live in an ice hut, and wear animal skins for the rest of my life...?" Katara trailed off. She looked up at his face and the slight curl of his lip in distaste. He closed his eyes.

"Then I'd join your father on hunting parties, wear animal skins, and live in an ice hut with you," Zuko finally told her. "If that is what you really want."

Katara smiled slightly and looked back at the water.  _ What I really want is you... _

* * *

 

The small Earth Kingdom vessel had arrived at the port by the capital city of the Fire Nation at dawn. Mai had already been awake. She joined Azula on the deck as the ship was parked by a dock.

"Mai," Azula said sweetly. "Call for a palanquin." she instructed as she looked around the city. She was dressed in a dark hooded robe, shielding her face from the people out of precaution. She didn't want to alert anyone of her arrival just yet.

Obediently, Mai bowed her head went off to the nearest soldier. He instantly recognized her and bowed his head deeply before running off to get what she ordered. "I've sent for one." Mai said calmly.

Azula nodded. The two walked through the area around the port as they waited for the palanquin to arrive. When it did, the servants that carried it stepped back. Instead of Mai stepping into the covered wooden object, Azula took her place. The servants began to exchange looks. But as Mai did not protest, they said nothing.

The walk back to the palace was silent. Mai could sense the confusion and tension of their entourage and silently prayed that none of them would comment. She was lucky they did not. The palace came into view and Azula couldn't help but smirk. Her brother was gone; imprisoned by the Water Tribe. Her Uncle, if the old man could even do it, would come after her soon. But even then, she was sure she could defeat the Dragon of the West.

He was old, suffering all war wounds. Some of them she herself inflicted. All she had to worry about was the Avatar. And she had been preparing for over a year for this day to come. The palanquin stopped in the courtyard, at the bottom of the steps of the palace and Azula emerged. She looked up at her home, the corners of her lips curling up.

"Mai, call for a court meeting for tonight," Azula said as she lifted her hands and pushed the hood down. "Tell them it's urgent."

As her face was revealed, the servants couldn't silence the gasps that escaped their mouths. Mai closed her eyes and bowed. "Of course," she stated. "And Azula...Welcome home."

Azula ascended up the steps. "It's good to be back."

* * *

 

Katara rolled over on the bed, shifting uncomfortably as she tried to find a position she could fall back asleep in. In front of her, she heard a low, throaty voice. "Stop wiggling." She promptly stopped, if only to glare at him behind sleep laden eyes.

"It's  _ my _ bed." she reminded him.

"It's  _ my _ ship." he countered, tightening his hold around her waist and pulling her against him. Katara growled. She was given her own room and she was happy to sleep in it. Alone. The bed was only so big and it barely held two people comfortably. It wasn't that she didn't  _ want _ to fall asleep with him. It was just that they had no room to move.

Every little turn, every little adjustment would be felt by the other party. "Zuko, can't you just go to your own room?"

"I can." he stated. Katara glared at him in the darkness.

"I can't move," she frowned. "Can you let go for just a second? I just want to turn around." He didn't reply, but lifted his arm off of her body. Katara carefully rolled over, trying to turn her back to him. As she turned over to her side, a sudden wave of nausea spread through her body. Her eyes flew open and her body stiffened. Her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes began to water.

"Are you done?" Zuko asked. Instead of an answer, he felt her legs kicking frantically against his. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. "Katara-"

Her free hand shot down, grabbed the edge of the blanket and threw it off her body. Zuko's eyes opened and he jerked himself up as Katara shot out of the bed and ran to the heavy porcelain basin across the room. Her hands grabbed the sides of the basin and the sickening sound of vomiting echoed through the room.

"Katara!" Zuko kicked the blanket on the floor as he scrambled out of bed and ran across the room. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"Oh, gods..." Her head hung low as she hovered over the bowl.

"Katara?" His hand rested on her shoulder and she erupted with another surge of nausea. He paled and withdrew his hand quickly, as if he had caused it. "What's wrong? Should I get someone? Do you need a medic?"

"I'm fine..." Katara choked out. She kept her head over the bowl as one shaking hand tried to brush her hair behind her shoulders. "I'm-" She began once more.

"You're not fine!" Zuko insisted. "Stay here, I'll get the medic!"

"Zuko, I'm fine!" Katara insisted. "It's just last night's dinner!" she continued as the other hand wiped the tears from her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten all those shellfish...My stomach didn't agree with them."

He watched her helplessly. "I still think that I should call the medic in here...maybe he can give you something to ease your stomach."

"I don't need a-" Her hands flew out and gripped the basin once more. "I've had this before. Just let my stomach flush it out-" She lurched forward. "Go back to sleep, Zuko!"

He scowled. "How can I go back to sleep if you're throwing up in the same room?" Zuko gasped. Before she could reply, she felt his hands sooth her hair back. He reached up with his free hand and tugged off the band that held his hair in a ponytail. "Stay still...you're going to make a mess."

"Shut up...it's my room..." she grumbled. Zuko tied back her hair into a low ponytail.

"But it's my ship," he reminded her. He moved around her and grabbed a towel resting by the basin. "Here... Do you want me to get you some water?" She nodded weakly, her head still lowered. A strong hand gently stroked her back. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded once more and Zuko hesitantly stepped back. He put on his shoes and grabbed his robe. He kept his eyes on her as he tied his robe closed and headed for the door. He quickly opened it and darted out. Katara closed her eyes. Her shoulders were heaving up and down as she struggled to breath. She lifted the towel he had pressed against her hand and wiped her mouth and chin with it.

Katara turned her head away from the soiled basin and saw the chair beside it. Tiredly, she walked over and fell into it.

"Katara?" a curious voice asked from the doorway. Bloodshot blue eyes rose and looked out the open door. Aang was scratching his bald head as he tilted his head and looked into the room. "Katara, are you okay?"

The young woman nodded from her seat. "Yeah...last night's dinner," she commented. Aang made a little 'o' with his mouth.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. Katara shook her head.

"Zuko already went to get me water." she assured him.

Aang studied her. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look too good." Katara narrowed her eyes and Aang let out a nervous laugh. "It must be the dim lighting! Er...see you at breakfast!" He waved and disappeared back into the hallway.

Katara's eyes widened. "Breakfast?" Her face paled she ran back to the basin. She was still hunched over when Zuko arrived, a pitcher of water in one hand and a cup in the other.

"Katara, how much did you eat last night?" He asked. He opened up the cabinet that the basin rested on and pulled out a smaller bowl. He placed it beside the basin and poured water into it and the cup. "Can you drink?"

"Not yet." she replied, annoyed with herself for making such a scene.

Zuko sighed and put the pitcher down. "I'm starting to want the cook beheaded..." he grumbled as he gently stroked her back. His hands made small circular motions on her back, trying to help her relax. Katara took deep breaths. The nausea was passing and she closed her eyes. "Feeling better?" he asked carefully. Katara nodded her head slowly as she cleaned off her face in the smaller bowl. She felt a soft kiss on the back of her head. "You scared me..." he admitted softly.

"Sorry..." Katara murmured. She reached for the glass and Zuko handed it to her. He stood behind her, ready to catch her if she fell, as she drank the water down. She made a little face as she swallowed the last of it and put the glass back down. "I'm better now."

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded.

"Yeah, I just want to get some sleep." Zuko nodded, but watched her warily as she pushed him away and stumbled off to bed. As soon as she fell back on the soft cushions, she began to snort lightly. The Fire Lord pulled the chair to side of the bed and sat down. He would spend the rest of the night watching her carefully.

* * *

 

"You're late this morning...and you look tired," Iroh said as Zuko arrived on deck for breakfast. "Tiring night?"

Zuko glared at his Uncle as Sokka glared at him. "There better not have been..." Sokka grumbled.

"Is Katara feeling better?" Aang asked as he bit into some fresh fruit they had purchased from the Earth Kingdom port.

"She's fine." Zuko stated.

"What do you mean she's fine? What's wrong?" Sokka demanded. He shot out of his seat and scowled at Zuko. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her!" Zuko grumbled. To think...Sokka would one day be... _ family _ . Zuko ran his hand through his unbound hair. Had it not been for the scar, the newcomers almost wouldn't have known it was him. "Katara got food poisoning or something and threw up early this morning."

Suki looked up from her morning tea. Her eyes narrowed. "Did you say she threw up this morning?"

"Yes," Zuko frowned. "She said her stomach didn't agree with what she ate last night."

"But we had seafood last night," Aang stated. "Katara loves seafood."

"Maybe it was the way it was prepared." Toph piped.

Suki's eyes looked around the table. No one else seemed to wonder what she was wondering. Except for the old general. His eyes were narrowed slightly as he studied his nephew. "Um..." Suki said as she put down her tea cup. "Maybe I should go check on her."

Zuko shook his head. "She's fine. She just wants to rest. She said her back hurt." He briefly wondered if it was his fault for hogging the bed. Suki still stood up.

"I'll be right back." she told Sokka. He merely nodded as he reached across the table for a bit of fried platypus bear egg.

"I forgot something in my room," Iroh added, standing up as well. "When the cook comes back, tell him to refill my tea." He said as he and Suki headed back into the ship. Zuko merely nodded and bit into a piece of bread.

"Do you think...?" Suki asked as they made their way through the dark metal corridors of the ship.

"It's  _ very _ possible," Iroh nodded. Suki bit her lower lip. They were to arrive at the Fire Nation early the next morning. Her heart began to race with worry. "I only wonder if she knows."

They came to Katara's door and knocked on the metal panel. "Katara?" Suki asked. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Katara said from the inside. Iroh twisted the handle of the door and the heavy metal panel slowly swung open. Katara was in bed. One arm rested over her eyes and the other rested on her stomach. "You heard?"

"Is this the first time?" Iroh asked. Katara nodded.

"But I feel the other symptoms already," Katara whispered. "I wasn't sure until today..."

"Katara..." Suki began hesitantly. She stepped into the room and walked to the bed. Carefully, she sat on the edge and looked down at her soon to be sister-in-law. "Have you told him yet?" They all already knew the answer.

Katara closed her eyes tightly and Iroh came forward. He knelt down beside the bed and reached for her hand. "Katara..." he said softly as he squeezed her hand in his. "Are you pregnant?"

 


	23. Twenty-Three

Azula had dismissed her before she entered the Fire Palace's royal quarters to bathe before the meeting with the nobles and the rest of the court. Mai merely stood before the door that lead to the royal quarters and bowed her head as Azula walked passed her. When she heard the door close down the covered walkway, she stood up straight and turned around.

The orders to summon all available nobles and officials had been sent out. It was only a matter of time before they gather in the hearing room and lay eyes on Azula's smirking face. Since Azula's disappearance, rumors had spread that she had died in a battle and her body swallowed up by the sea or some other over romanticized explanation to why her body was never found. But Mai had always been wary. Azula was an intelligent predator. The most dangerous kind. She had been hiding and waiting for the perfect time to pounce.

And Mai knew she was part of that 'perfect time' equation. The hems of her dark colored robes brushed over the floor as servants stepped aside and bowed in her wake. She didn't give them a second glance as she headed for her room. Upon reaching it, she threw her doors opened and slammed them behind her. Narrowed gray eyes scanned her room and settled on a pile of books on the desk.

She crossed the room and plucked up an old bound book that had been put together before the war. Part of her studies had focused on understanding the customs of the other nations, as peace with them was now one of the country's top priorities. Despite all the stress, many of the books were out dated. The books on the Air Nomads had been worn out and the books on the Water Tribes were written around the time of Avatar Roku.

Mai's slender fingers fingered through the book, scanning the carefully written words for the chapter on ceremonies within the Water Tribe. It had surprised her, reading the book, to find out that the Southern Water Tribe, which she had heard had been reduced to a small outpost like camp, had once been as large and glorious as the Northern Water Tribe. She could only imagine the devastation the Fire Nation could've done to the ice palaces of the north.

Her eyes landed on the chapter on ceremonies and scanned it. Like in the Fire Nation, the Water Tribes had distinct ceremonies and procedures for death. And as they were, at least at one point, socially stratified. Certain upper classes and occupations had more elaborate death ceremonies. The chiefs of the tribe had the most elaborate ceremonies. Part of it included having their families fasting until the body was relinquished into the cold, icy hands of the arctic sea.

Mai sat down on her bed. She was right. Upon the death of a chief, drums would have sounded through the city alerting the rest of the tribe of the death. Then the death ceremonies of prayer accompanied by music and communal mourning would occur. She snapped the book closed. There was no drumming. There had been enough time between finding the Chief dead and she and Azula leaving that official word would have been released about his death.

Perhaps Azula really did leave Chief Arnook for dead.

If that were true, Azula would finally be caught off guard. Mai raised her head.  _ Even if she was, she has bending to back her up...She was formidable against the Avatar a year ago and she would be now... _

A knock echoed on her door. "Lady Mai?"

"What is it?" she asked as she put the book down.

"The ministers and nobleman have begun to arrive."

"Sending them to the hearing room," Mai said as she stood up. "And tell them about the arrival of Princess Azula."

* * *

 

Haru quickly fumbled with his green headband as he tied it behind his head. He was late for breakfast after attempting to play cards with Jet and Ty Lee the night before. He shook his head. That girl didn't look like it, but she was a card shark. He made his way down the dark, narrow metal lined corridor and towards the deck where breakfast was always served. Up ahead, he could hear muffled voices coming from one of the rooms.

Without much thought, Haru casually passed by and picked up the last sentence clearly.

_ "Katara...are you pregnant?" _

The earthbender froze in mid step. Had he heard correctly? His eyes focused on the door the voices were coming out of. It hadn't been closed completely, and from where he stood, he could see the faint green of what looked like Suki's clothes, from the small crack in the door.

"I...I think so," Katara's raspy voice replied. Haru leaned back against the wall of the ship, eyes wide with surprise. "I felt some symptoms, but I wasn't sure. Still...it's too early to tell, right?"

"Exceptions always happen," Suki replied. "Some women don't even get morning sickness. One of the warriors I trained with when I was a child was one of the lucky ones."

"It really could've been just the shellfish from last night." Katara insisted.

"Now you're just in denial," Iroh chuckled. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. It is part of life."

"I'm not ashamed, Iroh," Katara frowned. Inside the room, she gently pulled her hand from the old general's and carefully sat up into a sitting position. Suki helped steady her from one side as Katara's legs hung off the bed. "I'm just saying don't get your hopes up. It could be a false alarm."

"Zuko said your back as been aching," Iroh said. "Do you feel anything else? Soreness? Tender or sensitive brea-"

"Okay!" Katara announced as she held her hand up to silence the old man. "Really, that is way too personal now."

"I'm just asking," Iroh assured her calmly. He smiled warmly and stood up. "You should see the ship's medic...although I'm not sure if he is qualified to diagnose early stages of pregnancy."

"Maybe we should see someone when we reach the Fire Nation?" Suki suggested. Katara shook her head.

"No, Zuko wants to find his sister," Katara insisted. "And frankly, I do, too. There's no telling what she's doing now and how much of it she's already done."

Suki's eyes widened. "Katara...don't tell me you're honestly thinking about going to fight in your condition!"

"What condition?" Katara gasped. "Even if I am a pregnant, the women of my village didn't stop doing their jobs until they were in their third trimester and even then they still did some light weight work."

"But this isn't work we're talking about," Suki countered. "What if you get hit with lightning?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to get hit with lightning. The most I'll end up doing is holding back Azula's followers while Zuko or Aang fight her."

"You could still get hit," Iroh pointed out. "You could fall or someone could run into you."

The waterbender scowled. "I am not made of glass, Iroh. I'll be fine," Katara said. She stood up, still a bit woozy. "We don't know for sure that I'm pregnant. I think I am, but I might not be. And until I know for sure, I don't want word of this to get out.  _ Especially _ to Zuko, understand?"

The other young woman and the old general sighed and gave her defeated looks. "Only until you know for sure," Iroh told her. "The moment we are back in the palace, you will see the royal physician and get checked."

"Fine." Katara conceded.

"And you will be careful," Suki insisted. Katara frowned. Suki frowned back. "I'm serious."

"I'll be careful," Katara relented. "Now, despite being wary of the cook's food, I'd like to go eat. My stomach has been growling for nourishment for a while now."

Haru's eyes widened as he looked around. They were coming towards the door and he darted back up the hall and around the corner. He barely made it around when the door opened and Iroh stepped out. Keen old eyes scanned the hall and then he carefully proceeded out.

The young male earthbender pressed his back against the wall and listened to the two young women follow the old general out and close the door behind. As soon as their voices faded and disappeared, Haru let out the breath he had been holding in. His eyes narrowed. Katara was pregnant? That would mean that she and...

His hands rose and gently rested over his heart. While he accepted the fact that they could never be together and that she was in love with the Fire Lord, this was coming a bit too fast for him to handle. If she was pregnant that meant that something must've happened while they were at the North Pole. He began to count the days off his fingers. Wasn't it too early for the symptoms? They hadn't been gone for more than two or three weeks.

Their stop over in the Earth Kingdom took longer than expected. And once they realized that the coal had been low, they had to move at a much slower pace, trying to use as little coal as possible to stretch out to their side trip to the Earth Kingdom. Maybe Suki was right...maybe it was an exception. Haru ran his hand over his head as worry began to reach him. Assuming that Katara was indeed pregnant, how would she fair in battle? A hundred different scenarios, all with Katara getting hurt, ran through his mind.

"Haru!" a voice shouted. The young man jumped and whirled around. He followed the sound of the voice back around the corner and nearly ran into Jet. "That's where you were. You're missing breakfast."

"Oh...yeah, I overslept," the tanned skin young man nodded. "Sorry."

Jet merely grinned and shrugged. "No worries. I would've drained, too, if Ty Lee won all of  _ my _ money."

Haru let out a nervous laugh and followed him outside. On the deck, everyone seemed pretty normal. Sokka was sitting beside Katara, asking her if she was sure she was fine and if it was Zuko's fault. He noticed Iroh smirking when Sokka asked that.

"So in less than twenty four hours, we'll be landing in the port just outside of the capitol city," Aang said as he looked over the map on his lap. "Do you really think Azula is there?"

"That's what I want to find out," Zuko frowned. He was sitting across from the Avatar, his eyes narrowed as he glanced at the map. "I want to go in and check it out first."

"Alone?" Katara asked suddenly, looking up from her breakfast. She frowned. "Tell me you're not planning to sneak into the city by yourself." The group around them fell silent. No matter how much they tried to downplay their relationship, moments like this made it fairly obvious.

Zuko let out a heavy sigh. "We have a larger chance of getting caught if we go in as a group. The less people the better. And it's not like I plan to immediately engage my sister in combat. I don't know what she's done since she arrived or even if she has. It's best to be cautious."

"I must agree with the Fire Lord," Iroh nodded from his end of the table. While it seemed so natural to everyone else, Haru couldn't help but wonder why Iroh sat at the head of the table instead of the Fire Lord during meals. Zuko usually sat on one side of his Uncle without question. "When it comes to Azula, we must try to find every advantage we can."

Zuko smirked to himself. Katara rolled her eyes. "But what if something happens or a message needs to be relayed? Wouldn't it be best if someone went with him?"

"I agree with that also," Iroh nodded. Zuko's smirk fell and he glared at Katara. She smirked back. "I think at least one other person should go with him while we remain on the ship and prepare. I also think that we shouldn't dock at the port. At least not yet."

"It would be a dead give away if Azula is there and waiting for us to arrive. We should get into the city undetected," Zuko inhaled a deep breath. Iroh reached over and asked for the map from Aang. The Avatar handed it to him and Iroh spread it out on his lap. "Once the sun rises, we won't be able to hide the ship anywhere near the harbor. We'll have to find another place to put it."

"Then we'll head for the harbor tonight. As soon as you set off, we will take the ship here," Iroh said, pointing to a jagged area down the coast from the port. "We'll anchor by the rocky coves here."

"Fine," Zuko nodded. "I will inform the captain."

"Now...who would like to go with Zuko?" Iroh asked the group brightly. "We need someone agile and fast. Capable of getting in and out without being seen."

"Can I go?" Ty Lee chirped, dressed in her pink costume and a wide, enthusiastic smile on her face.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Aang said softly.

"Why not?" Suki asked. "If she wants to leave and go with Zuko, we should let her." Katara raised an eyebrow and gave Suki a slightly suspicious look.

"I don't think you should go into the city or the palace." Zuko told Ty Lee.

Ty Lee's eyes dropped and she lowered the hand she had raised to get their attention. "I'm not planning on joining them or anything. I'm just saying...I am agile and fast."

"We know that, Ty Lee," Katara said carefully from where she was sitting. "But someone might also recognize you. You've been to the palace many times before and the city is your hometown. You might attract attention and alert Azula if she's there."

"But I just want to make sure Mai is okay," Ty Lee told them. "I won't get into any trouble and I'll change clothes. I just want to  _ see _ her." She stressed. The group mulled over the situation carefully.

"Let her go," Jet said from his seat beside her. "I'll go along, too. No one knows who I am so there won't be any chance of being recognized."

Iroh looked at Zuko. The young Fire Lord thought it over for a moment and then slowly nodded. "Fine," Zuko stated. "We leave tonight. I expect the both of you ready by then. Ty Lee, make sure to change clothes. We can't risk you being sighted." The young woman smiled and nodded.

"What about you?" Jet asked as he looked at the other young man.

Zuko smirked. "I've already got something to change into."

* * *

 

How many days had they been in the Fire Nation? Mai had forgotten. Actually, she never began counting. Everything she had done since they arrived, she had done without question and small quips of how she finally had something to do. It seemed that overnight, Azula's appearance had turned the once haughty and proud nobles of Zuko's rule into whimpering yes-men of Ozai's.

The moment Azula had stepped into the room and ascended the throne, the room went silent. Mai stood in the corner, observing from the back of the room. The first thing that came out of Azula's lips was that her brother had been arrested in the Northern Water for killing Chief Arnook. The second thing was that punishment for regicide was death.

Unlike Zuko, who was willing to debate over issues, take people's thoughts into consideration, and deliberate over what he wanted done, Azula was straight to the point, demanding that everything be done. First thing was first, she wanted to reform the army to it's' size from when her father was the Fire Lord. Mai closed her eyes. Azula wanted war.

She wanted revenge on the other nations that aided in her embarrassing defeat at the hands of the Avatar. The funding to the schools and research Zuko had set up was to be funneled back into the military. Referring to the young women who were in the palace to study, they were to be sent back. The Fire Nation ex-patriots were branded traitors to the throne if they did not aid the Fire Nation once more.

Everything that Zuko had been working for, Azula was ripping down without remorse.

"I am the Fire Lord now," Azula told them. "And if you have any...concerns, please feel free to voice them to me," She added sweetly. The first poor man that came forward was shot with lightning. He fell back, unconscious but was still alive. Barely. Azula looked back at the group of men before her. "Anyone else?"

Now, Azula was out in the very same courtyard where Zuko had practiced months earlier. She claimed to be exercising, but Mai knew the truth. Azula wanted to make sure everyone knew about her bending. And so far, it was working.

Word seemed to travel fast through the city. It wouldn't be long before Azula's presence on the throne of the Fire Nation and Zuko's alleged death sentence reached the other countries. As Azula gently brushed her hair back after her last show of power, she ascended the steps to the palace to where Mai was standing.

"I heard a strange rumor today," Azula said as she walked into the hall. Mai followed quietly behind her. "One of the servants was talking about how they heard a Fire Nation ship had arrived at a small port in the Earth Kingdom. A ship from that port baring cabbages arrived and apparently one the servants' husbands had bought goods from them and brought the rumor back. Isn't that  _ interesting _ ?"

Mai held her head up straight and didn't miss a beat as she walked behind the self crowned Fire Lord. Azula liked that title better than Fire Lady. Mai willed her face to stay stoic as she answered. "Was it one of our trade ships?"

"No," Azula said, a sickening smile crossing her lips. "It carried the banner of the Fire Lord."

_ Zuko... _ Mai nodded. "I see. What would it be doing in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Gathering coal," Azula told her. "Mai," she said, her voice suddenly taking a commanding tone. "Double the sentries tonight and send foot soldiers to patrol the city and the outside of the palace. If what I heard is right, my dear Uncle...and possibly even my brother could be paying us a visit any time soon."

Mai mentally swore. "I'll send the order."

* * *

 

Jet nearly fell off his bunk as he whirled around and looked at Haru. The earthbending male was sitting on the lower bunk directly across from him. "She's  _ what _ ?"

"Pregnant." Haru repeated, his hands twisting nervously on his lap. He heard shifting above him and Ty Lee's head appeared. She hung upside down over the edge of her bunk, which was above Haru's.

"Are you sure?" she asked, giving him a curious look. "It's kind of early to tell, isn't it?"

"I know," Haru agreed. "But I heard her talking with General Iroh and Suki this morning. There is a possibility that she is pregnant."

Jet jumped down from his bunk. As he adjusted the swords on his back, he frowned. "Has she told the Fire Lord yet?"

Haru shook his head. "She's not completely sure she's pregnant, so she hasn't told him."

"She can't fight if she's going to have a baby!" Ty Lee exclaimed. She flipped over the side of the bunk and landed beside Jet. "What if something happens?"

"I don't know," Haru sighed. Ty Lee reached up and tugged down a dark colored hooded robe. "But don't tell Zuko."

"I got that part," Jet grumbled. "We'll keep more of an eye on him then," Haru nodded and stood up as the two headed for the door. "Keep an eye on Katara."

"I will." Haru watched as the two headed down the corridor to the lower levels of the ship, where they were to meet with Zuko before they headed to shore on small sea craft.

The hull of the ship was lowered. In the distance, the glowing lamps and light from the houses of the Fire Nation were seen as the lighthouse to guide the three. Two small kayaks were situated on the ramp, ready to be boarded and lowered into the water.

Zuko stood by his kayak and looked at the slightly larger one. Jet and Ty Lee were standing beside him, getting a crash course in paddling by one of the soldiers. The young woman, as promised, was dressed in dark red tinted clothes. They were spares from an unopened trunk that had been left in Mai's room. Her hair was tied back into a bun at the top of her head.

Jet was wearing his usual clothes. His hooked swords rested on his back. Zuko was wearing black clothes. Underneath his shirt, a blue mask was kept hidden until it was needed. Two swords were also strapped to his back.

"Zuko," Iroh said as he stood at the top of the ramp with Katara and Aang. "Remember that you are only there to assess the situation. You are to return to the meeting point at the coves no later than the day after tomorrow at sunset. Is that clear?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes. Don't worry. We'll be there."

Iroh nodded and stepped aside. Zuko looked over his Uncle's form and settled his eyes on the young woman in blue. She stood silently by the side of the ship, her eyes gazing down at the kayak and her expression lost in thought. Zuko glanced over at his accomplices. They were both holding paddles and learning to use them correctly.

The Fire Lord ascended up the ramp and approached the waterbender. She didn't seem to notice he was in front of her until he looked down and caught her eyes with his. "Oh..."

_ Oh? I'm leaving and all she can say is 'oh'? _ He frowned. "I'm glad to see you're thrilled about my leaving."

"Well, now I can get some sleep without you hogging the bed," Katara retorted. She watched the corners of his lips curl up into a small grin. Zuko stepped forward, about to hug her, when she stepped back. "Don't hug me."

Zuko snorted and rolled his eyes. "The entire ship already knows."

"It's not about that," Katara told him. "I'm not hugging you goodbye...it's like acknowledging that you might not come back."

"I will be back. I'll only be gone two days at the most," Zuko reminded her. "Do you think so little of me that I'll die so easily?"

"No, I just think so little of your sister that she'll kill you on sight."

"Hmm..." Aang piped a few paces away. "She makes a good argument," A small ball of fire burst over his bald head and Aang shrank back. "Never mind!"

Katara raised her hands and clamped Zuko's upper arms. She gave them a firm squeeze, reminding herself of his strength. "I really mean it when I say don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

"And make sure the other are safe," she added. Zuko nodded. He was already planning on keeping a close eye on the two. Especially Ty Lee. Katara's hands fell from his arms. "Okay. I'll see you when you get-"

Her eyes went wide as Zuko grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward, slamming his lips over hers in one swift, perfectly timed moment. Iroh looked away innocently and Aang turned his head, blushing at the sight. He was glad that Sokka was still asleep this early in the morning.

When he pulled away, Katara blinked, slightly dazed. Her pink lips were now swollen and flushed and her cheeks filled with a reddish tint. Zuko smiled to himself. He loved seeing her breathless and flustered because of him. As Katara's wits returned, her dazed look turned into a sharp glare.

"You said no hugs." he reminded her.

"I think that implied no kissing either." she said behind gritted teeth.

Zuko only smirked more so. "Next time, be more specific."

"Ahem," Iroh coughed. Zuko turned to look at him and Iroh motioned to the kayaks and the other young man and woman waiting beside them. "They're ready."

Ty Lee let out a little giggle, having seen the little kiss. Jet raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "All right," Zuko said as he walked back down the ramp, ignoring everyone's knowing looks. "There are only two kayaks. We'll have to split up."

Jet looked at the kayaks and then at Zuko. "There's only one seat in each. Someone will have to sit on someone else's lap."

For a moment, the group was silent. "Do not tell me that you were even thinking about the possibility that  _ we _ would have to share a kayak," Zuko stated with narrowed eyes. "Because I am not sitting with another man on my lap."

"Hey, who said that I had to sit on your lap?" Jet replied, proudly. "If anything, you're smaller than me. It would be  _ you _ sitting on  _ my _ lap."

The two young men locked eyes, glaring at each other defiantly. Finally, Zuko let out a growl and threw his arms in the air. "Why are we even having this conversation?  _ You and Ty Lee _ get the larger kayak - and I don't care who sits on whom!"

Katara bit her lower lip and let out a muffled snort as Aang snickered behind her. Zuko grumbled as he stomped to his kayak and got in. In the other vessel, Jet sat himself comfortably inside. There was just enough room for another person and Ty Lee wiggled herself in, seating herself on Jet's lap.

"Is that okay?" she asked as she adjusted her seating. "Tell me if you're uncomfortable, okay?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Jet assured her with a grin. Ty Lee beamed a wide smile and waved at Aang, Iroh, and Katara. Two soldiers came down the ramp and manually began to push the larger vessel the rest of the way into the water. Katara stepped forward and pulled the water under Zuko's kayak higher up the ramp until it was high enough to push away and bring him with it.

As soon as the two vessels were clear of the hull, it was raised closed. "Let's go watch them from the deck." Aang suggested. Katara nodded and followed him back up the ship. When they reached the deck, they could see the two dark colored kayaks moving away from the ship and towards the small beacon of lights in the distance.

"Captain," Iroh said as he joined the two on the deck. "Proceed to the rendezvous point!"

"Yes, General Iroh!"

Katara looked back at Aang and grinned. "Let's give them a hand, shall we?"

"Right!" Aang smiled back. The two stepped back and began to move in mirrored movements. Iroh looked over the side of the ship and watched as a steady wave of water began pushing the vessels forward faster than they could paddle. By day break, they would reach the shore.

* * *

 

Zuko looked peered through the hazy fog that had rolled in with the morning tide. From what he could tell, the sun would be rising soon.

"Zuko..." Ty Lee piped from the kayak half a length from his. "When are we going to get there?"

"You'll see the docks soon," Zuko said. "We'll go with the plan. Just paddle close to the docked ships. When we're close enough to the shore, we'll disembark and secure them under the docks." Ty Lee nodded.

Behind her Jet slowly maneuvered the boat behind Zuko's, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. The docks seemed to melt from the fog and Zuko told them to remain close as they made their way as close to the shore as possible. They weaved between ships that had already docked, trying to remain as hidden as possible in their shadows, before paddling to the edge of one of the docks.

Zuko slipped out first and lifted himself on the dock. He scanned the area carefully for anyone that could see them. When he was satisfied, he waved for the other two to come in. He knelt down on the docks and held the kayak steady as Ty Lee got out. Then she took his place holding it steady so that Jet could get out of the cramped space. As soon as the vessels were hidden, they scurried inland.

"How far is the palace from here?" Jet asked in a low voice.

"It's about an hour walk," Zuko replied as they crouched down own behind some barrels. "We'll move around the outskirts of the town. It will take longer, but we can't sneak into the palace until night anyway. For now, we'll head town and listen for some rumors."

"The most gossip happens in the morning hours anyway," Jet agreed. "We'll definitely hear about your sister if she is here."

"If she is here, we'll need to sneak into the palace to find out what she's doing," Zuko said in a low voice. "We'll try to find Mai...but afterwards, we need to get back to the ship and make sure we aren't followed."

"I have to admit, I'm impressed," Jet grinned. "I was afraid you'd march right in there and demand your crown back."

"Azula has no hesitations about killing those she considers allies to get away," Zuko told him, his eyes narrowing at her actions with their Uncle years ago. "I'm not foolish enough to take her on by myself. Especially with others nearby. Now, let's go!"

* * *

 

Katara twisted in bed. Her hand fell over her stomach as she turned in bed. She felt a twisting sensation in her abdomen and grimaced as her eyes flew open. Unable to get some rest, Katara kicked the blankets off her legs and sat up. As she did, she felt a sudden rush and inhaled a sharp breath.

Her eyes closed as the realization struck her. "Sorry, Suki...Iroh..." Katara said with a small smile on her face. "Looks like you won't be an Aunt or a Grand Uncle just yet..."

* * *

 

The morning market place was bustling with rumors and gossip. Men and women loitered around stall fronts, discussing the latest news in trade and politics. It wasn't difficult for Jet and Ty Lee to pick up the rumors while rummaging for breakfast. Zuko, due to his identifying burn mark, remained hidden in the back alleys of the buildings.

He kept a close eye on the other two as they walked carefully through the open air market, weaving their way through the housewives haggling for vegetables and the old men smoking their pipes while playing strategy board games in the corner. Children were running around, play mock firebenders, while somewhere in the distance, a baby cried.

Ty Lee casually strolled down the street, looking for a promising group of people to eavesdrop on. Jet followed behind her, holding a small bag of food they had already purchased. From the corner of his eye, he saw a sharp movement and turned. A young man was cornered by two soldiers in red. One of them was handing him a red scroll.

"Ty Lee." Jet's hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm, making her stop in her tracks as she followed his eyes.

Her eyes focused on the scroll and she gasped. "Conscription notice," she whispered. "They're drafting him into the army."

"I thought the army didn't need any more men." Jet said as they moved to the side and slipped into a vegetable stall before the soldiers could see them.

"Zuko reassigned the more experienced soldiers to other parts of the country for rebuilding. The lower level soldiers were sent home with some pay," Ty Lee whispered back. "If they're conscripting, someone must've put in the order!"

"His crazy sister?" Jet asked. Ty Lee nodded.

"You!" Ty Lee nearly jumped out of her skin as the voice barked in their direction. Jet stiffened and narrowed his eyes before turning around. Two soldiers were approaching him with eyes studying him carefully.

From the alley across the street, Zuko mentally swore as he saw the soldiers approaching the other two. However, there wasn't much he could do. If he came out, he'd risk exposing himself to his sister. And from what he'd heard since they arrived, she was there to be exposed to.

Back in the stall, Jet had turned, keeping Ty Lee shielded away from the soldier's eyes with his body. An amiable smile reached his face as he crossed his arms. "Can I help you?" he asked pleasantly. As much as he wanted to suddenly gut the men from navel to neck, he couldn't risk revealing his accomplices.

"You're not Fire Nation, are you?" one soldier asked.

"No, we're from the Earth Kingdom." Jet replied coolly.

The two soldiers loomed over him, sizing him up. After a few moments, they stepped back and nodded. "Thought you were Fire Nation," the first soldier murmured. "Never mind." The two gave him one last look before turning and looking for the next victim to recruit.

Ty Lee peeked over his shoulder. "They were going to draft you." she stated in awe.

"Yeah, like I'd join the  _ Fire Nation _ army," Jet snorted. "We're clear. Let's go."

"Hey!" a voice hissed from within the tent. "Are you two going to buy some vegetables nor not?" A displeased looking old woman snapped.

Ty Lee grimaced and nodded. She shoved her hand into her pocket and plucked out her last remaining gold coin. "I'll take one of those!" she said, quickly pointing to the pole of melons in the corner. The old woman grunted and examined the gold coin before slipping it in her pocket.

Begrudgingly, she walked over to the melon and grabbed the largest one. She carried it over and Ty Lee reached for it. "What are you doing?" the old woman told her. Ty Lee's hands shot back.

"Getting the melon?"

"He's your valet isn't he?" the woman retorted, pointing to Jet. That had caught him by surprise. " _ He _ should carry it for you!"

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow. "Oh, he's not my-"

"Thanks for the melon," Jet leaned forward and took the melon from the old woman's hands. He looked down at Ty Lee and jerked his head to the side. He didn't seem too pleased with the title. "Shall we go,  _ my lady _ ."

"Um...right," Ty Lee nodded. She thanked the old woman and then scurried off after Jet. She leaned a little closer to Jet. "Thanks for the cover." she whispered.

"Valet? Do I  _ look _ like a valet?" Jet snorted with distaste. "Forget it. We've heard enough already. Let's just find Zuko."

Ty Lee nodded. From his hiding place, Zuko kept his head lowered and the hat over his head as he slipped out into the street for a moment. They easily caught sight of him and followed him into the alley. He led them further down the small, cramped spaces between the buildings.

"What did you find?" he asked. He had heard most of the rumors while he was following them, however, he might've missed something.

"Azula is definitely here," Ty Lee said as they stopped behind a pile of lumber. "She issued a draft to rebuild the army immediately. She also ordered the navy to set off somewhere early this morning. And some soldiers have been seen leaving the palace. That's all we got."

"Have you noticed all the soldiers around here?" Jet asked. Zuko nodded.

"She heightened security..." the Fire Lord replied in a low voice."Except the palace to be heavily guarded."

"Do you think she knows we're coming?" Ty Lee asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Zuko stated. He crossed his arms and scowled. "Eat breakfast and get some rest. We'll head into the palace come sunset."

* * *

 

"My lady," the cook bowed before Katara as she arrived on deck. She jerked her head back and gave him a questioning look as he lowered his head. "Forgive me!"

She raised one eyebrow in question and glanced at the table. Iroh was already drinking his morning tea and Suki and Aang were with him. "Um...why?" Katara asked.

"The shellfish you had for dinner two nights ago," he began as he kept his head low. "Forgive me; I did not know they were spoiled."

From the table, Iroh and Suki looked up. "Spoiled?" Katara asked with a frown. "Then how come I was the only one who got sick?"

"The only ones who ate the shellfish dish were you and your brother, my lady," the cook explained. "Please forgive me!"

Katara's eyebrows furrowed. So it really was food poisoning.  _ And of course, Sokka has a stomach of iron, so _ he _ wouldn't get sick, _ Katara sighed tiredly and raised her hand to rub her forehead. "It's fine. No harm done."

"I will ask for forgiveness from the Fire Lord as soon as he returns, my lady." the cook assured her.

"There is no need to do that," Katara assured him. "It's fine. You're forgiven."

The cook merely mumbled a few more apologies before slinking away to the kitchen. Katara took her seat across from Suki and the young woman carefully put down her tea. She glanced warily at Aang before looking at Katara. "So...food poisoning?"

Katara nodded. " _ Definitely _ food poisoning."

"Are you  _ sure _ ?" Iroh asked, glancing up from some papers he was reading. Katara grinned and nodded.

"Oh, I'm definitely sure. I will be sure for at least five days." Katara chuckled. Iroh's eyebrows shot up and he nodded, understandingly.

"What about the back aches?" Suki asked.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Because someone kept insisting on sharing a one person bed with me," the waterbender grumbled. "I told him it was a bad idea, but didn't listen." Suki smiled and nodded. The concern she had been carrying was instantly lifted off her shoulder. She wouldn't have to worry about Katara getting hurt in the fight and losing her child.

Aang tilted his head to the side as he bit into a piece of bread. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Katara and Suki piped simultaneously. The two looked at each other and began to laugh. Aang merely looked at them curiously and then turned to Momo.

"Girls..." he mumbled.

* * *

 

A blue masked figure swept over the top of the wall and landed neatly on the other side. He crouched down on the soft ground and scanned the courtyard before the stables. There was one guard in the far end and the guard wasn't looking in his direction. He knew this overlooked part of the palace wouldn't be heavily guarded. Silently, he reached into his pocket and took out a small stone. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed it over the wall as a signal.

A second later, two other darkly dressed figures landed beside him. He pointed to the guard and the female nodded. She stalked forward and sneaked up behind him. Her hands flew out, sending quickly pinches to points of his body and sending him crumbling to the ground in silence.

Zuko motioned for Jet to move and the former rebel darted forward. He grabbed the guard's arms and dragged him into the bushes, leaving the area clear.

Their positions were simple. They were to find Mai quickly. Ty Lee was to make sure that Mai was kept while Zuko and Jet tried to find out Azula's plans. And finally, stay out of Azula's sight. As they crept through the halls, Jet couldn't help but look at the extravagance of the palace. It was a sprawling series of building walled off from the rest of the society.

He saw courtyards and gardens and he began to somewhat resent Zuko and his entire family for the opulence. Then again, there was a constant fight for the throne and if what he had heard about Zuko's family was true, it was rare you could trust your own family. Zuko stopped and held his hand up, motioning for them to fall back as footsteps were heard approaching.

As the trio hid behind the thick pillars that supported the palace, at least two dozen soldiers stormed past them, all clad in armor and baring weapons. "The Fire Lord gave the order, Captain," a voice said further down the hall. "A Fire Nation ship was spotted off the coast south of here. Orders have been dispatched to destroy it."

"Destroy it?" another male voice growled. "Why would we destroy another Fire Nation ship? And why was I not informed?"

"Admiral Ting gave the direct order from the Fire Lord, sir," the soldier reported. "The ship has been branded as carrying traitors from the Earth Kingdom. We are to dispose of it immediately."

"Hold your men back, Commander," the Captain frowned. "I want to speak to the Fire Lord."

"The Fire Lord isn't seeing anyone right now, Captain," a female voice said. Ty Lee and Zuko's eyes went wide. It was Mai. "And I don't suggest forcing your way to see her."

"Lady Mai, what is the meaning of this?" the Captain stated. "I was told to return from the north immediately! I demand to see Fire Lord Zuko."

"Fire Lord Zuko isn't here," Mai said. "Fire Lord Azula is."

The trio couldn't see the shocked look on the Captain's face as he let out a sharp grasp. "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago," Mai stated in a dull voice. "I suggest you follow your men and keep them from getting into any trouble."

They heard someone take in a sharp breath. "Very well." the Captain said in a low voice. A few seconds later, two men passed Zuko's hiding place.

"It's Mai!" Ty Lee whispered in a low voice. She gave the two men she was with a pleading look. Zuko shook his head. A pained look graced Ty Lee's face as she bit her lower lip. She wanted to see her friend and make sure she was okay.

Zuko held up his hand and peered around the corner. Mai was walking silently towards them. Azula didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Ty Lee looked at the men once more. Finally, Zuko nodded. As Mai rounded the corner, she caught the movement of a dark colored robe and narrowed her eyes. Her hands immediately tucked into her sleeves, preparing to get her knives ready.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Mai!" Ty Lee peeked from behind the pillars. Mai's face paled.

Silently, Mai prayed that she was seeing things. That Ty Lee  _ wasn't _ in the saber tooth moose lion's den. "No..." she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to save you!" Ty Lee whispered. Mai felt a pain stab through her chest.

"Get out of here," she hissed in a low voice. "Now!"

"Not without you," Jet said in a low voice. Mai snapped around and saw the 'freedom-fighter' emerging from behind another pillar. "We need to get you out of here."

Mai's mind began to whirl with panic. How many of them were there? Didn't they realize who was in the building with them? Mai kept her eyes steady on the two. "Get out."

Ty Lee shook her head and darted forward, towards Mai. "Come on, we have to go-" Suddenly, her scream cut through the death like silence of the hall as a flash of blue flames flew between the two young women. Mai remained rooted in her place as Ty Lee jumped back. Wide eyes turned towards the directions the flames had come from and she felt her heart nearly stop.

Azula stood there calmly, a small smile on her face as she locked golden eyes on Ty Lee's tan frame. "Ty Lee, what a surprise."

Behind his pillar, Zuko mentally swore. Any sliver of a chance of surprising Azula was gone. Her footsteps echoed clearly in the hall as she walked towards the three standing out in the hall. "Azula..." Ty Lee whispered, almost breathlessly. She willed herself not to turn in Jet or Zuko's direction.

"What are you doing here?" Azula asked sweetly. Her eyes flickered over the young man a few paces from Ty Lee and smirked. "Isn't he that waterbender's little friend?"

Mai looked Ty Lee and then at Azula. "Isn't it obvious?" Mai began. "She used him to sneak in." Jet narrowed his eyes and Ty Lee turned to Mai.

"Sneak in?" Azula asked smugly. "Now why would she need to do that? She's one of the honored daughters of nobility. She shouldn't have to sneak in anywhere." She stated coolly.

Ty Lee didn't miss a beat. Her eyes lowered ad she bit her lower lip. "They said you came and got Mai..." she said in small voice. She lifted her head and looked up at Azula. "Why didn't you bring me with you? I didn't even know you came back."

_ She better be faking... _ Jet thought to himself.

"Well...you were so busy with your circus," Azula said smoothly. "And had I known you were going to go with Mai, I would've come to you, too."

Then Ty Lee dared something that no one else would've dared to do. Whimpering, she ran forward, her arms extended as she slammed into Azula. "Azula!" She threw her arms around her old friend and hugged her tightly. "I missed you!" She said as she pulled back slightly. Her hands slipped down over Azula's arms.

Azula smiled sweetly and gently patted Ty Lee's back. Mai narrowed her eyes. Azula was never one prone to hugging. And when she tried, it was awkward at best. When did the self proclaimed Fire Lord feel comfortable hugging another person? Mai's eyes flashed to Jet's and back to Azula and Ty Lee.

"Are you really?" Azula asked. She raised her hands and gently placed them on Ty Lee's shoulders, gently pushing her away. "I'm surprised. And here I thought you didn't care."

Ty Lee's eyes widened. She knew that tone of Azula's voice and paled. "Azula-" She saw a flash of blue in front of her and screamed once more.

A body slammed into hers, knocking her out of Azula's hold, but not before a searing ball of blue flames reached her skin. Ty Lee cried out as Jet knocked her over. The two skidded across the floor. "Look out!" Jet grabbed Ty Lee's wounded shoulders and pulled her to the side as another flame of blue came flying down on top of her.

Streaks of black were painted over the stone of the wall as Azula seethed. "Don't tell me you missed me when you never even once looked for me. Don't think I don't know," Azula sneered. "You ran straight to the circus after I disappeared!"

"I didn't know, Azula! Everyone told me you were killed!" Ty Lee cried. The cloth of her robes over her shoulders had been burnt off and her skin bubbled with wounds from the fire. She wasn't a firebender and even after years of being surrounded by them, she'd never felt such pain from a fire in her life. Much less from someone who she called friend. That fact hurt her more than the actual wound.

"I thought I could count on you," Azula hissed as she loomed over them. "But I should've known better."

The sound of blades being unsheathed sounded behind her. "That's enough, Azula," Zuko stated in a low voice. "You're family, so I'll give you one more chance. Give up now or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Zuzu, you came, too," Azula smiled. "So that really is your ship in the southern coves," she mused. Her narrowed golden eyes locked on to her older brother. "Who did you bring this time? Your usual little band of friends?" She smirked widely. "Maybe even that Water Tribe whore you slept with in the Spirit Oasis?"

Behind his mask, Zuko's eyes widened. They flickered over to Mai, who stood there, a cold emotion on her face as she glared at him.  _ No... _

"She knows," Azula laughed as she watched her brother's head turn just slightly towards Mai. "And don't bother telling her I'm lying. She saw you two."

Zuko's heart stopped. Mai turned her head away from him. "As we speak, a hundred soldiers and all the naval ships at the dock are encroaching on your ship," Mai told him coldly. "You shouldn't have betrayed me." she added quietly.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other, big brother," Azula mocked with a grin. "Why don't I give you a head start? You run and I'll hunt you. It'll be just like old times."

Zuko gripped his swords tightly in his hands. "No, we end this here." he hissed in a low voice.

"You really think you can take me?" Azula laughed. "You never could. Not when we were children. Not now. Not ever."

"Zuko, you need to get back to the ship and warn them!" Jet shouted as he stood up. He grabbed the handles of his swords.

"They'll be fine! They have the Avatar, benders, and my Uncle!" Zuko insisted.

"You won't make it out of here alive if you fight me." Azula said sweetly. She stood her spot, blue lightning sparking from her fingertips.

"If I don't take care of you, someone else will. Don't worry." Zuko assured her.

Jet gripped his swords. Katara was pregnant. If Zuko died, her baby wouldn't have a father. "Damn it," Jet swore. "Zuko get out of here! I'll hold her back!"

Zuko's eyes widened, automatically regretting bringing Jet and Ty Lee. "What are you-?"

"Katara's pregnant!" Jet yelled.

Suddenly, Zuko's will to die wasn't so strong. Katara... _ his _ Katara was having a baby.  _ His _ baby...and he knew it.

For a moment, Azula lost her concentration. Without hesitation, Jet sprung forward. He rushed towards her, swords up and ready. Before he got three steps towards Azula, a shot of lightning flew at him. It hit the blade of one his swords, sending him flying back.

"Zuko, go!" Ty Lee screamed from where she still lay huddled by the wall. "Katara won't make it and neither will the baby if you die!"

Azula growled angrily at the young man who had dared attack her. She raised her hand and sent another bolt of lightning flying at him. Jet barely had time to avoid a being hit chest first. His shoulder was hit instead and he was flung back, his body slamming against a wooden pillar. He let out a grunt as his body bounced forward. Before Azula could send the finishing blow, Mai shot out her knives and pinned his clothes to the pillar. His body hung forward, unconscious.

"I'll finish them," Mai told Azula in a cold voice. She looked past the firebending prodigy. "Zuko!"

Azula whirled around. Zuko was up and out the window at the farthest end of hall. Swearing, she whirled back to Mai. "Take care of them," Azula ordered fiercely. "When you're done, head to the rocky cliffs where I sent the navy! I'll let you have the pleasure of destroy that waterbender."

Mai merely nodded as Azula ran forward and jumped after Zuko. As soon as she was gone, Mai rushed to Ty Lee's side. "Mai..."

"We need to get you to a doctor," Mai told her sternly. She frowned as she helped the acrobat stand up. "What were you thinking coming here?"

"I knew you didn't betray Zuko," Ty Lee said. "And I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine," Mai said. "Is it true?"

"What is?"

"Is she with child?" Mai asked. Ty Lee lowered her eyes as one arm hung over Mai's shoulder.

"We think so...are you mad?"

"Yes...and no," Mai admitted. Her eyes looked away. "It's complicated."

"Ty Lee! Get away from her!" Jet's voice shouted from the pillar. Jet pulled against his clothes, ripping the cloth as he pushed forward angrily.

"Its okay, Jet!" Ty Lee assured her. "Mai's on our side."

"Help me get her to the physicians," Mai said. "I need to go after Azula."

"We'll go with you-" Ty Lee began, but Mai shook her head. In front of them, Jet stumbled forward, pulling the last of the blades from his shirt.

"You're burned badly," Mai told her. "You need help. I'll go to Zuko."

"Why should we trust you?" Jet asked in a low voice as he held his swords up warily. "You've been helping that psycho from the start! Why the hell should we do what you say?" Mai narrowed her eyes.

"Because I just saved your lives."

* * *

 

"He'll be back soon..." Katara said as she looked over the water and at the rocky cliff side. It was early in the morning; the sun had yet to rise, but everyone was up. Partly because of Iroh's Music Night. Her eyes lit up. "Why don't we go on shore and wait for him?"

"No, no, no, and...what else?" Sokka asked as he tapped his chin. "Oh yeah, no!"

"Sokka," Katara frowned. "Come on...besides, Toph's been stuck on this ship for days and she probably wants to feel nice solid ground."

"Solid ground?" Toph perked her head up like a gopher in the desert. "When are we leaving?"

"See?" Katara said.

"In case you two ladies are forgetting, that," Sokka said, pointing to the coast line ahead of them. "Is Fire Nation land currently under the possible control of one Fire Lord's crazy sister. Um...no offense, Iroh."

"None, taken." Iroh mused. He sat across from Suki; a Pai Sho board in front of them.

"I'm with them," Aang said. "I'm sick of the ship. We can take Appa and just go ashore for a few minutes."

"A few minutes...?" Sokka asked, unbelieving.

"Just a few minutes! An hour at the most!" Katara insisted.

"Fine," Sokka said. "But I'm going with you!"

Toph snorted. "Oh...I feel  _ so _ much safer already."

Katara rolled her eyes as she began to walk towards where Appa was sprawled on his back on the deck, sunbathing. "Just get on the bison."

 


	24. Twenty-Four

"This was a wonderful idea!" Iroh said as Suki spread the blanket over the top of the cliff side. "Breakfast with the sunrise!" He took a deep breath and released it, patting his stomach happily. "It doesn't even feel like I stayed up all night!"

"Personally, I'm impressed," Aang mused. "Some of us took naps during Music Night and we're still sleepy, but you stayed up the whole time."

"Well, at my age, I don't need much sleep." Iroh chuckled. He sat down on the large blanket.

"I still think it's a bad idea," Sokka grumbled. "I mean...this is Fire Nation land."

"And I'm Fire Nation," Iroh pointed out. "It is fine, Sokka."

"Really, Sokka, you worry too much." Aang assured him. Sokka looked around warily.

"I don't know...I just don't think we should get too comfortable here." he insisted. Katara sighed from Appa's back.

"Is it your instinct again?" she asked, mockingly. Sokka snorted and crossed his arms.

"Hey, you can mock my instincts all you want, but when Fire Nation soldiers come after us because we're having a  _ picnic _ -"

"I prefer to call it a nice morning meal, outdoors, and among friends." Iroh beamed.

Sokka just looked at the old man. "A  _ picnic _ ," he persisted. Iroh merely chuckled. "I will not hesitate saying 'I told you so'."

"Heads up!" Toph's voice shouted. He ducked as the low stone table they had brought along swept past him. "Table coming through!" Sokka's arms flailed out, to balance himself on Appa's back as Toph casually bended the stone table they had brought, at the request of Iroh, over to the picnic area.

"Sokka, just relax for a moment," Katara said. "We're a good distance away from the capitol, no one knows we're here and even if they did, you think they could get away with fighting several benders, the Avatar, and Iroh, of all people?"

"I'm just saying it's best to be cautious." Sokka began untying the packs on Appa's back.

"Who has the food the cook packed?" Haru asked. He stood on top of Appa's saddle, scratching his head as he looked around.

"I got it!" Sokka said. He slid down Appa's tail, a large, bulky package in his arms. Haru jumped down to help him carry the food to the table. Toph carefully lowered the table below Iroh, on top of the large blanket. Katara climbed down, the tea set in her arms.

Suki began preparing the food for their early morning breakfast. The dark sky above them began to melt into the brilliant colors of the morning. Beyond the forest and hills in the distance, the sun began to peek, sending a golden glow into the sky. They would have breakfast with the sunrise.

"What a wonderful way to start the day!" the old general beamed. Iroh started a small fire to warm their tea as Sokka grabbed the first piece of meat available and started munching on it.

"It feels good to be back on land," Toph told them. "Finally! I was going to go nuts on that ship."

"Appa feels the same way," Aang nodded. "Isn't that right, boy?" The large bison merely snorted.

Katara grinned. "Maybe after breakfast, you two should go flying. I bet you'd like that, huh, Appa? Poor, baby, being cooped up on the ship." Appa seemed to nod as Katara patted his side on her way back to the table. With the food spread out, the group sat around the table and began to eat.

Katara smiled to herself as she watched the group talk obliviously on. Toph was laying on her back on the ground, relishing the feeling of the earth beneath her as she chewed on a piece of straw she had plucked from edge of the forest. Momo lay beside her, mimicking her with a smaller piece of straw in his mouth. Aang sat beside Katara. He was telling her about what she had missed when she fell asleep during part of Music Night. Iroh and Suki were discussing her skill at Pai Sho. Apparently, she had learned as a child with the village elders.

And at the other end of the table, Sokka was whispering something to Haru while taking occasional glances at Suki. Katara rolled his eyes. Sokka wasn't exactly the best secret keeper. Even if the secret was his own. He had been trying to get Haru to make him a necklace to give to Suki out of the remaining diamonds on the ship. In truth, Suki knew and just pretended she didn't. She didn't want to burst his bubble. At that moment, everything was calm...And Katara wished they could always feel that safe and comfortable.

"And then Iroh did this weird thing with his arms," Aang concluded. He looked up at Katara as he bit into a piece of fruit. He tilted his head to the side as he gave her a questioning look. Katara was staring aimlessly into space. "Katara? Katara?"

"Huh?" The waterbender blinked as she turned to look at him. She gave him a weak smile. "Sorry, Aang, what were you saying?"

"Nothing important," he told her. He looked hesitant to ask and carefully leaned forward. "Are you worried about Zuko?" he asked quietly, as if not wanting to upset her.

Katara's blue eyes slowly lowered. "He isn't exactly the most cautious man in the world," she admitted. "Yeah... I am worried."

"Don't worry," Aang assured her. "He'll be back soon. I bet he's on his way here as we speak."

* * *

 

Zuko leaned back against tree; his body situated high above the ground as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hand clutched his arm, which had been bruised badly during the run. His sister was insane. Azula had been chasing him since they had a run in at the palace. Several times he had managed to lose her, but after an hour or two, she had found him again. She was relentless when it came to getting what she wanted. And she wanted him dead.

And he knew that somewhere on the forest floor, his sister was searching for him with as much fervor as she had when she first started. She was like a machine. Zuko took another breath and examined his latest wound. So far, there had been no direct hits. He was lucky. One hit from Azula would've cost him much more than he was willing to lose.

Instead, a few lightning bolts had skimmed past him. His clothes were torn and singed in several places. Azula had caused numerous things to fall on him. Pieces of stone from houses, parts of roofs; on their way out of the city, she nearly decimated the northern gates trying to crush him with stone as he ran beneath it. His body was sore, tired, and his mind was even worse.

As he ran, the only thing that went through his mind was how he had to see Katara. Even just once more, he wanted to see her. And yet in the back of his mind, he knew that as he ran, he had to lead Azula away. He couldn't lead her back to the ship. Back to the woman pregnant with his child.

In those short instances where he could rest, he wondered if Jet and Ty Lee had been telling the truth. Was Katara really pregnant? Why hadn't she told him?  _ How did they know and he did not? _ How is a man supposed to react when someone told him that his lover was carrying his child? Especially when his lover never even mentioned it. He racked his mind, trying to remember if there were any signs.

Zuko didn't know much about pregnancy, but he did know that women got sick in the mornings.  _ Oh... _ He groaned quietly.

He looked up at the sky, through the thick canopy of trees. The sun was rising in the horizon. Katara was probably sleeping comfortably in bed. Especially now that she had enough room to move. He smiled softly at the memory. It wasn't that he was being greedy or just wanted to annoy her by taking up her bed. He just wanted to be with her and know that she was safe in his arms. Abet, uncomfortable, but safe nonetheless.

Gods, what he would do to protect her right now. To be at her side when those black ships of the Fire Nation crept upon them from all sides and the Fire Nation army surround them on land. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that she was safer with the imbeciles he had left on the ship with her. Katara was their friend, their sister...family.

Everyone always seemed to credit their coming together to Aang. But they were all wrong. Katara found Aang. Katara went after Aang. Katara brought them together and kept them together and if she died... Zuko closed his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to think of it.

"Zuko!" His eyes flew open. "Where are you, big brother?" Azula's dangerously sweet voice carried into the treetops where he sat. In a few moments, his dark clothes would provide him almost no cover in the bright vivid greens of the trees. "Dawn is upon us. In a few minutes, the navy will sink your ship with all your little friends aboard."

Never in his life had he wanted to hurt Azula more. Blood or no blood. From where he was sitting, Zuko looked towards the west and to ocean beyond the rows and rows of trees. There was rocky terrain just past the trees and then in the distance, what looked like a tiny black speck on a sea of blue...his ship. Zuko's chest rose and fell. He closed his eyes, the image of a content, sleeping Katara safe envisioned.

His eyes opened and he scanned the forest ground. He could see his sister walking below him, keen golden eyes ready to pick up the slightest movement. Zuko took his hand off of his wounded arm. It was time for him to keep moving.

* * *

 

"Who is up for a flight on Appa?" Aang asked as he and Momo scampered up the side of the ten ton bison.

"I can go for a flight." Katara said. She stood up from her seat and climbed up. "Anyone else?" She looked over the edge of the saddle as she got on. Toph still seemed content lying on the dirt, Haru and Sokka were resting from their meal, and Suki and Iroh had gotten into another game of Pai Sho.

"Nah...I'm good." Sokka said, patting his stomach happily.

"Same here!" Toph assured her.

"If you stop the by ship, bring us some of those little cakes the cook makes for a snack." Iroh told them. Katara nodded.

"I guess it's just us." Katara told Aang.

The Avatar nodded and took Appa's reins. "Appa! Yip yip!" The great beast let out a groan and lifted his tail. A second later, they were up in the air. Katara leaned back on her arms as she looked down at the group they had left below. Long, loose strands of brown hair flew around her face as she sighed.

"You know, I kind of miss this," Katara said. "Whenever I'm at home or stuck on a ship, I sort of miss flying on Appa."

"I don't blame you," Aang said over his shoulder. He patted Appa's head and joined Katara on the saddle. "Some of our best times were on Appa."

Katara chuckled and nodded, her face lost in memories of a time that seemed so long ago. Slowly, her smile disappeared; a more serious look took its place. "Aang," Katara began. "What would you say...if I wanted to stay here?"

"On Appa?"

"No," Katara sighed. "In the Fire Nation."

Aang's eyes widened and his mouth made the shape on an 'o'. He smiled slightly. "I'd say it's about time." Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that ever since you decided that you were going to leave, you've been miserable."

"I have not-"

"Oh, yeah?" Aang challenged. "You can even ask Toph. There were some days where you would just stare off into space when we were traveling," He pointed out. Katara began to think back. "You were fine when we had something to do. I guess because your mind was occupied. But when we were traveling and you were bored..."

Katara's head lowered and she sighed tiredly. "I guess I've been kind of a downer."

"I wouldn't say downer..." Aang told her. Katara merely smiled. "I think you'll be very happy here, Katara."

"Thanks, Aang," She sat up straight and reached over, giving her friend a tight, warm hug. "I'll keep Zuko on his toes."

Aang chuckled as she pulled back. "So, you're really willing to be Fire Lady?"

"It's going to be a long fight just to become accepted," Katara admitted. "But, you know what they say... if you don't have to fight for it, it probably isn't worth it."

Aang nodded understandingly. After a few moments of thoughtful silence, Aang yawned and stretched his arms. "We better get down to the ship and get some of those snacks for Iroh."

Katara chuckled. "You can't have tea without snacks," The duo turned towards Appa's head, Aang reaching for the reins, when their eyes widened at the sight in the distance. "Oh my gods..." Katara whispered as she rushed to the edge of the saddle and peered over the side. "Tell me that isn't..."

In the sky, pillars of dark gray smoke were rising from dozens of vessels approaching in the horizon. They had seen that sight before and just the very image of it sent chills up their spin. "We have to turn back!" Aang said. "We need to tell them!"

He grabbed the reins of the bison and quickly pulled Appa around. "I think this settles it," Katara said as she gripped the saddle tightly. "Azula's here. And they'll reach us in...an hour at the most!"

"Come on, Appa!" Aang said. "We need to get back!"

Appa let out a groan as he sped up. Below them, the group was still where they left them. Iroh and Suki hadn't even finished their game. They circled the group over head, preparing to land. "Wow..." Sokka said. "That as fast."

"Maybe they forget to get the snacks." Iroh suggested, slightly disappointed at the thought.

Suki looked up and narrowed her eyebrows. "That's strange...Katara's waving and...pointing?" She mumbled. She squinted, trying to see what Katara was pointing out. She followed the direction of her friend's flailing arms out into the ocean.

"Is that a storm or something?" Haru asked as he followed Katara's directions as well. Iroh's eyebrows furrowed and turned. He squinted into the distance and saw the faint signs of dark smoke rising in the air.

"Uh-oh..." Iroh murmured. Appa landed beside them and Katara and Aang slid down his side.

"Fire Nation navy!" Katara gasped, pointing frantically to the ocean. "They know where we are!"

"Ah-hah!" Sokka shouted as he shot up to his feet. He pointed at Katara. "See? What did I tell you?  _ I told you so! _ ! I knew they'd find us and that it was dangerous and-"

"Sokka, shut up," Toph grumbled. She sat up on the dirt were she had been lying. "If you're so smart, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I..." Sokka trailed off stupidly.

"Never mind that," Suki said as she got up. "We should get back on the ship."

"Now, hold on just one moment," Iroh said calmly as the younger members of the party began to stand up. "It is possible that the ships are not after us."

Suddenly, the forest around them exploded with men in red armor. Weapons were drawn and pointed towards them as at least two dozen Fire Nation soldiers made themselves known. Sokka frowned dully and turned to Iroh. "You were saying?"

Toph narrowed her eyes and wiggled her fingers, eager for a fight. "What should we do?" Haru asked.

"What do you think we do?" Suki said. Although not clad in her armor, she pulled out her fans that were hanging on her belt and snapped them open.

Aang stood carefully beside Appa, eyeing all the soldiers that had approached them. Behind them, Iroh stood up and slowly brushed off his pants. "I will handle this." he assured the teenagers that were around him.

"General Iroh, I'd be careful," Suki said. "These guys might be working under Azula."

"It'll be fine, Suki," Iroh assured her. "I happen to have a lot of status amongst these men."

"General Iroh!" a voice called out from the forest. The old general narrowed his eyes and stood his ground. A tall, well armored, middle aged man stepped from the forest. From the looks of his uniform, he was a high ranked officer. And his sword was drawn.

* * *

 

"So, is it true?" Azula's blue flame came down as Zuko twisted his body to the side, barely missing getting hit. "Am I going to be an Auntie soon?"

"Like I'd ever let you near my kids!" Zuko snapped. He jumped forward, sending a ball of fire towards his sister. The young woman merely lifted up her hand and deflected the ball with another sizzling blue ball.

"I must say, you work very fast," Azula smirked. She deflected and dodged every single attack Zuko sent towards her. Making him even more and more frustrated. "You haven't even broken it off with Mai yet and you've already laid someone else!"

Flames were practically rolling off of Zuko's body as he growled and jumped forward. Azula laughed mockingly and jumped back to avoid his attack. "What is  _ wrong _ with you, Azula?" Flame daggers burned at his hands. "You have absolutely no sense of propriety, family, or friendship what-so-ever. I'm surprised Mai and Ty Lee stayed with you that long!"

"Friendship is overrated," Azula easily avoided all his attacks and then back flipped into one of the trees. She looked up at the sky. The sun was rising quickly and she smirked. "Speaking of friends. Mai should be arriving at the shore line soon. I wouldn't be surprised if we heard explosions any time soon."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, Azula!"

"You think I'm lying?" she scoffed, as if insulted. "Not this time, big brother. Sorry to disappoint you."

Zuko growled and jumped on to the branches, swords now in hand and rimmed with fire. "Azula-" An explosion exploded in the distance behind him and Zuko felt his blood run cold. His eyes widened as the first thought that went through his mind was of Katara.

A vicious smirk graced Azula's ruby lips as she laughed. "We'll finish this later, Zuzu," she said as she jumped off the branch. "I've got people to watch be destroyed!" She laughed as she landed on the ground and darted off in the direction of the explosion.

Panic gripped Zuko as another explosion echoed through the forest. His heart nearly stopped as the possibilities slammed into him. The ship could've been hit. It could be sinking. He slammed the blades together and slipped them behind him as he ran after his sister. His eyes narrowed as he struggled to ignore the visions of everyone aboard the ship going down in a fiery heap.

* * *

 

"General Iroh!" The soldier lowered his sword and slammed it into the ground. He bowed his head and immediately bent down on one knee before the old man as Iroh walked forward. "General, it really is you."

"Well, of course it's me, Captain Ting," Iroh mused. "Who else would it be?"

"Men! Lower your weapons! Show some respect to the Dragon of the West!" the Captain ordered. Almost immediately, all the weapons that were pointed at them were lowered and sheathed. "General Iroh, we were told that you were still in the North Pole. And that the Fire Lord was sentenced to death for killing the Water Tribe Chief."

"Now where did you hear that?" Iroh asked, scratching his head slightly. "Ah...I can guess."

"Princess Azula has returned, General. She has claimed the throne as her own and has commanded that we destroy the Fire Lord's ship." the Captain reported.

"Destroy the ship?" Katara whirled around and gasped. "The navy!"

"We need to dispatch a cease fire order to the Admiral on the flag ship," Iroh said as he turned around and eyed the approaching ships. "Is there anyway to send a message to them. Do any of you have a messenger hawk with you?"

"No, General, I'm afraid not," the Captain said, regretfully. "And the Admiral on the ship is Admiral Lin."

"Oh dear..." Iroh frowned.

"What? What's that 'oh dear' for?" Sokka demanded. "Who's Admiral Lin?"

"Admiral Lin has been a staunch supporter of the war all throughout Ozai's reign," Iroh frowned. "He's quite the war mongering sailor. No doubt Azula choose him specifically because of his background. Hmm...she always was a clever girl."

"Isn't there anyway to stop him?" Suki asked.

Iroh frowned. "Aang! Can you take me to the flag ship?"

"Are you crazy?" Toph gasped. "If he's as hungry for a war as you say he is, he won't listen to you."

"Princess Azula has labeled you a traitor, General. I'm afraid the little girl is correct." Toph let out a low growl and moved her foot casually across the ground. The Captain let out a yell as his feet were swept out from under him and he landed on his side.

"Ah...I'd be careful," Haru told him carefully. "Toph is the Avatar's earthbending master."

The Captain cringed. "My...my mistake..."

"If that's the only way to stop them, then I'll go, too," Katara said. She turned to Aang and Appa. "You steer, I'll deflect anything they throw at us with water. Come on, Iroh!"

Katara immediately began climbing on top of Appa as Aang nodded and jumped up on the bison's head. Iroh followed and climbed up Appa's tail, with some aide from the bison. "She's going to be my niece-in-law, you know." Iroh said as he passed the Captain.

Katara didn't seem to hear him as she helped him on to the saddle. "You guys wait here! We'll be back! Aang! Take us to the flag ship!"

"Appa! Yip yip!" The bison took off and Katara stood up, balancing herself on Appa's saddle as they approached the ship. They soared over their ship and Iroh looked over the saddle. He saw their men scrambling around. They had seen the navy in the distance.

The flag ship was the largest one in the fleet. They could identify it easily. As they approached, they heard something being pulled. And then the explosion of a launch. "Incoming!" Iroh shouted as he pointed as a fiery ball hurling towards them.

Katara narrowed her eyes and raised her arms. A wave of water collected around them and Katara yelled as threw it forward. The water slammed into the flaming boulder that was shot at them, pushing it back and eventually causing it to drop into the ocean.

"I don't think we're being welcomed!" Aang shouted.

"Take us lower! Closer to the water!" Katara ordered. Without verbally replying, Aang directed Appa lower. Katara assumed a fighting stance and began to direct the flow of water around them.

Behind them, Iroh watched with interest. Despite her brother's claims of Katara being bossy and a nag, she had serious leadership skills. Whether they were natural or learned, it didn't matter. Her strength during crisis would make her an excellent Fire Lady. She was a strong woman. And when it came to wives, the stronger they were the better.

* * *

 

"They're being shot at," Suki said as she squinted and looked out into the distance. Another explosion sounded as another ball of fire was thrown into the air. "Katara's blocking with water."

Sokka stood beside her, his eyes narrowed as he glared. "I don't like this..." Sokka frowned. "We should've gone with them!"

"She is protected by both General Iroh and the Avatar," Haru said as he stood behind them, also watching the sea battle take place. "She'll be fine."

"I'm actually more worried about us right now." Sokka mused. They turned around to face the Fire Nation soldiers standing there.

"Don't worry, Snoozles, I'll protect you," Toph retorted sarcastically. Suki giggled and stepped around him. "Suki, why don't we give the Captain some tea. He's shaking... its kind of sad."

"Sure," Suki said. As if she were approaching a wounded animal, Suki approached the table and poured some tea. She slid it across the table. "Do you know where Azula is right now?"

"She in the palace," the Captain said as he lifted up the cup to his lips. "To my knowledge he hasn't left."

"Then your knowledge won't do us much good!" a low voice replied. Several soldiers screamed and scrambled out of the way as a riding lizard tore through the tree line and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Lady Mai!" The Captain seemed to pale of all color as the young woman made herself known. Sokka stepped back and held his boomerang ready. Suki lifted her fans and both Toph and Haru took wary, defensive stances.

"Azula left. She went after Zuko after she caught them in the palace last night," Mai said as she held on to the reins of her lizard. She looked around, her eyes narrowed into slits. "They're not here."

"Where are Ty Lee and Jet?" Haru asked. Mai's lizard walked in a circle over the flat cliff side they were on.

"Azula nearly burned Ty Lee's shoulders off," Mai said with a frown. "She's with Jet at the infirmary. They're both fine now."

"Then what are you doing here?" Sokka demanded. "Come to finish us off?"

"Hardly," Mai retorted proudly. "Where is General Iroh?"

"He went to stop the navy from destroying the ship," Suki replied, still suspicious. "Why are you here, Mai?"

"Azula nearly killed my best friend and is after my fiancée, why do you think I'm here?" she spat out. "Azula should be here by now..." she said impatiently. Her eyes narrowed. "Unless he led her away...and is alive."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka gasped, frustrated.

"Azula is just like her father, she said she would come to the cliff side to watch Zuko's ship be destroyed. If she's not here, then that means she's still off chasing him somewhere in there." Mai said, pointing into the forest.

Just as she did, a bolt of lightning shot into the air in the distance. The soldiers jumped back and Toph frowned as her bare feet felt the vibrations on the ground. "They're coming."

* * *

 

"Stay away from them!"

"You mean  _ them _ or  _ her _ ?" Azula laughed. She shot another bolt of lightning at Zuko as he darted through the trees above her.

He promptly ignored her, opting instead to focus on getting to the ship. He didn't know why he was running any more. Katara wasn't helpless. The people she was with weren't helpless either. She and everyone else would be fine, he insisted. Regardless, he ran. If only to see what was happening and verify for himself that Katara was, indeed safe.

He looked down at Azula. A depraved smile was on her face as she cut through the forest. She was looking forward to seeing him suffer by witnessing the down fall of those he cared about. He could see it in her eyes. Occasionally, she would throw a lightning bolt at him and he would have to move fast enough to get out of the way.

"You really think that the military will do what you say?" Zuko yelled, trying to faze her. "That they'd drop everything and do what you ordered?"

"Well, I am the Fire Lord!"

"You are  _ not _ the Fire Lord!" Zuko growled. Azula merely laughed once more. She turned her body and skidded to a stop.

Her arms flew around her body and suddenly, another bolt of lightning, stronger than the last few she had thrown at him, was shot forward. Zuko swore as the bolt cut through the tree he had landed on. He jumped back as the blue flames cooled and turned into yellow and orange flames. The fire began to consume the tree.

Zuko jumped on to the nearest tree, wincing has his body slammed against the hardwood. He looked over his shoulder and watched as the burning tree fell. He was breathing deeply, his lungs burning from all the running and jumping he had been doing. The pain from the impacts of his body against hard surfaces that he either landed against or fell on top of him was throbbing and seemingly spreading through his body. Cursing, he looked down. Azula was gone.

Gritting his teeth, Zuko jumped down and ran after his sister. Up ahead, he could smell the salty air that signaled his arrival to the ocean. Panting, he burst through the tree line and immediately skidded to a stop. Azula was standing on the edge of the cliff, sparks of blue lightning coming from her body as she had her back to him.

His eyes followed her line of sight, out into the ocean before them. The morning sun shone clearly across the water, illuminating everything before them. In the distance, black ships below hovering pillars of dark smoke had stopped. Closer to the shore, a smaller, sleek black ship, baring the Fire Lord's banner, was anchored and safe.

And flying above the navy was a small dot in the sky. The flying bison. The Avatar. The corners of his lips curled up into a triumphant smile.

"It looks like I overestimated the loyalty of the navy to the crown." Azula mused in a dangerously calm voice.

"I didn't," Zuko retorted. "It's over Azula. You'll never be Fire Lord."

"Zuzu...you've misunderstood me yet again," He couldn't help but shiver at the tone of her voice. Slowly, Azula turned around, a clear look in her eyes showing her utmost fury despite her calm exterior. "I didn't care much for being the Fire Lord."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "They why did you frame me?"

"Being Fire Lord was just a perk. The sweet red beans in the soft, steamy bun," she explained. "What I really wanted to was to finish what I started almost two years ago."

"You want to kill me," Zuko mumbled dangerously. Steam came out of his nose. "What's wrong with you, Azula? What have I ever done to make you hate me so much?"

"You'd never understand," Azula said as she narrowed her eyes. "You were always mother's favorite. Everyone's favorite! The only reason father valued me more was because I'm a better firebender than you. It didn't matter how pathetic you were, everyone at the palace liked you more! Why? You never deserved it! I did!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Azula? You were always surrounded by friends-"

"Friends? You all those two  _ friends _ ?" Azula laughed, almost bitterly. "The second I disappear, it's like I never existed! Never once did I hear those two looking for me! Not like you...even when you were enemies, other people cared enough about you to cover your back!"

"I don't see why you're so angry! Father loved you more! You're his favorite!"

"Are you so stupid that you don't even realize how it feels like to have your own  _ mother _ ask you  _ what was wrong with you _ ?" Azula seethed. "Just because I didn't hang all over her didn't mean I never wanted her approval! She was always babying you. No matter what you did, she would run after you! She  _ never _ did that for me! She even  _ killed _ grandfather to spare  _ your _ life! Did you even know that?"

Zuko's eyes widened. His chest was rising and falling, unwilling to believe his gentle mother killed his grandfather. "You lie..." he whispered, his blood running cold.

"I saw her coming out of his room just before the guards found him dead," Azula laughed. "See, Zuko, I'm more like mother than you think." She sneered.

"Shut up!" Zuko growled as he shot a ball of fire at her. Azula merely stepped aside and let it pass by her. "You are nothing like mother. It's not her fault or mine that you're the way you are, Azula. You always had to be the best at everything!"

"And it infuriated me how I wasn't!" Azula yelled. A burst of blue fire flew out of her hands and spiraled towards Zuko. He ducked aside, throwing a fireball at it to change its direction. "When father banished you, it was the best thing that ever happened to me! But Uncle went with you...you teamed up with the Avatar. And you  _ returned _ and  _ won _ ," she hissed, gritting her teeth. "Then you killed father! The only one who never questioned why I was like this and never thought anything was  _ wrong with me _ !"

"I gave him a chance to surrender peacefully-"

"It doesn't matter any more, big brother," Azula frowned. "All that matters is that I show you just who is better amongst the two of us once and for all. It always has and it always will be  _ me _ ." She took her position, her eyes narrowed into vengeful slits.

Zuko shook his head and took a fighting stance. Azula's lightning crackled around her. He took even breaths, preparing himself for her attack. All he could see, all he could focus on was Azula. His sister. His enemy.  _ It's not that we didn't want to love you. You just never let us. _

Suddenly, a glowing ball of orange was flying towards them. Zuko's eyes widened and Azula whirled around. She growled as she jumped out of the way. Iroh's fireball slammed into the ground where she had been standing. Approaching rapidly was the Avatar's bison carrying him, Iroh, and the waterbender.

"Azula! Stop it at once!" Iroh demanded.

Azula merely smirked. She stretched out her arms and shot forward. A bolt of ice blue colored lightning flew directly towards them.

"Appa, turn!" Aang shouted. He grabbed the reins tightly and pulled sharply to the right. Appa let out a groan as he turned, but they weren't fast enough. The lighting sliced passed Appa. A painful moan cut through the sky as the massive creature began to plummet. "Appa!"

As the beast turn on its side, a yell and scream were heard as two bodies fell off the saddle. Zuko felt all the blood leave his body as he realized who they were. " _ Katara! Uncle! _ "

He began to run forward, only to be held back by the flash of lightning to his feet. His eyes flew back up to his sister. A proud smirk was on her face. "Sorry about that," she cooed casually. "Had my aim been better, it would've been a faster death."

Zuko's body shook with fury. His eyes were narrowed, his gritted teeth locked as he sent a hateful glare at Azula. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins as he took on a position that mirrored hers. She raised a carefully shaped eyebrow. Zuko lifted his arms, creating blue sparks around him. She looked intrigued for just a moment before smirking.

She began to move her feet and felt resistance. Her eyes flashed down and saw ice anchoring her feet to the ground.

"Waterbender," an out of breath voice panted behind her. Azula turned her head a ragged looking young woman clinging on the cliff side behind her. "Remember?"

"Katara!" a voice shouted behind Zuko. The blind girl skidded a stop. Her hands shot down and she stomped her foot. Katara let out a surprised gasp as she was suddenly heaved upward by a piece of earth.

Haru stopped beside Toph and held his arms up, moving them around his body as he planted his feet on the ground. He quickly moved the piece of earth Katara was on around Azula and towards them. "Katara!" Sokka ran to his sister as Haru lowered the slab of earth down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Katara said. She grinned. "What kind of a waterbender would I be if I were afraid of the ocean? All I had to do was bend some water to catch me and carry me over!" she said, rather proud of herself.

"Katara!" Zuko reached forward for her, only to be shot at with lightning. He whirled back around and faced his sister.

"Don't ignore me, Zuzu," Azula hissed. "It's rude."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "When I'm through with you, Azula..."

"What about Iroh and Aang?" Suki asked as she helped Katara off the piece of earth.

"I've got him!" They looked above them and saw Aang floating above Appa as a large sphere of air engulfed them. Iroh held on tightly to Appa's saddle as Aang maneuvered them down to the ground.

"Oh, no..." Katara gasped. As Appa was placed on the ground, the huge animal let out a painful moan. There was a gaping wound on his side, just above his third set of legs. "Appa!"

"Katara!" Aang said as he floated down in front of his airbending companion and took a steady position. "Can you heal Appa?"

"I can try!" the young woman said. "Sokka, where's my water skin?"

"Sokka, Suki, Haru, Toph," Iroh said as he climbed off the beast, careful not to go anywhere near his wound. The three nodded and took their places around Katara incase Azula tried any cheap shots. "Azula," Iroh frowned as he held his ground beside his nephew. "It's all over. You've lost."

"It's not over until one of us dies," Azula said in a low voice. Her eyes were locked on to Zuko's. She melted the ice on her feet and pulled them out of it. Narrowed gold eyes were locked on to the trio in front of her. "If I go, so does he!"

Azula raised her arms and began creating a blue ball of fire. She stepped back and launched it at them. As it whirled towards them, she jumped into the air, using their brief moment of distraction to attack Zuko. He looked up and crossed his arms over his head just as a blue flame slammed into him and shoved him down.

"Zuko!" Aang shouted. Unable to help herself, Katara's head shot up from where she was healing Appa.

Zuko let out a groan as he was thrown back. Azula darted into the forest, weaving around the trees until she appeared behind. In the background, Zuko heard another voice yell. He shook his head and opened his eyes just as another blue flame was coming towards him. Frantically, Zuko rolled to the side. He didn't notice the other attacks fly at his sister as she shot a bolt of lightning at the group.

At that moment, Zuko's only concern was to keep her away from Katara. He flew to his feet and rushed forward. "Azula!"

She smiled as he attacked her, welcoming the fight with blood thirsty relish. Zuko found himself stumbling back with each hit she administered. Even as others tried to take her attention away from him, Azula wouldn't be distracted. As she slammed her foot down against Zuko's shoulder, she turned to the others and unleashed a strong bolt of lightning at their feet.

The group jumped back as the fire turned into a wall of flames, cutting the siblings off from the rest of the group. She turned back to her brother, smirking as he wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. "It's just you and me now..."

Zuko stared at her with hateful eyes. In the back of his mind he asked himself how it was possible for him to be related to such a person. "Fine...we'll end it."

Azula's smirk never left her lips. She stepped back, about to throw a shot of lightning at Zuko when a flash of silver caught her eye. Instead of shooting Zuko, she threw her hand in the air and sent a shot of lightning at the knives that were flying towards her head.

"Mai..." she said in a low voice. A young woman stood by the edge of forest, right by the cliff side. Her eyes were narrowed as dark red clothes hung on her tall, thin frame. "I knew you'd turn on me sooner or later. Although I'm surprised you did it this quickly. I would've thought you still would've been put off by Zuzu's little tryst in the North Pole."

"That was none of your business." Mai frowned as she glared at her former friend. Blades were positioned in her hand, ready to be thrown once more.

They surrounded her, Azula realized. Her brother by the cliff, her former best friend in front of her. And inland, to the side of them were benders and the Avatar. Her golden eyes settled on her brother.

It really wasn't fair. She was always best. Always. And yet her mother always favored him more. It didn't matter that their father favored her. He was callous and cruel man and she understood him. She understood him because she was just like him. No one understood them. In truth, she never really believed her father loved her. Valued her, yes...but not loved. Not like her mother loved her brother. That blasted woman...all she wanted was her mother to understand and accept her. For her friends to, as well. And it infuriated her when they didn't. Why did they have to make her so resentful?

_ This is it, then... _ the voice in the back of her mind said. Her eyes narrowed. "So be it."

Her arms rose around her and her feet moved to the side. Zuko prepared for her attack. The corners of her lips curled into a vicious, cold blooded smile. Then her golden eyes flickered to Katara.

Mai's eyes widened. "The baby!"

Zuko turned his head towards Katara after hearing Mai's scream. Everything seemed to happen at once. The murderous blue lightning came spiraling down at Katara as she knelt beside Appa. Her eyes went wide as she saw it coming down. Suki and Sokka couldn't react fast enough. Toph couldn't see what was going on and the stone Haru threw up was cut in half.

It wouldn't stop until it hit a human body.

Katara's heart stopped.

A blur of black and blood red jumped in front of her. A second later, Katara was thrown back by the force of a body slamming against her. Screams echoed around them.

Zuko didn't have time to run forward. As soon as she had let the lightning loose, Azula lunged forward. Zuko turned just in time to feel the force of Azula's body ram against his. His arms flailed out, trying to regain his balance as Azula brought her entire weight upon him. He fell backwards and braced himself as he slammed into the ground. Pain shot through his entire backside as he let out a yell.

"Zuko!" He could hear someone's voice calling for him.

Azula's scream cut through his senses as the weight of her body was flung off. He watched as she flew over him, flying towards the end of the cliff. Her eyes narrowed as they met his. A pale hand grabbed the material of his shirt, long nails digging into it as her body swung over the side. Zuko's was dragged forward, his head tittering over the edge.

"If I'm going, you're going with me."

Her voice was poison to his ears. His hands flew up, trying to untangle her hands from his shirt, only to find her grip like a vice. In the corner his eyes, he saw the flickering of blue beyond the side of the cliff. Azula let out a growl as she slammed her final bolt of energy into to the cliff side. He felt the ground rumbling beneath him.

"Hold on!" someone yelled.

The earth was falling apart under him. Azula's mad laughter flooded around him. His back slipped over the edge as the ground crumbled. His legs slipped from the edge, barely feeling the brush of hands against his feet as someone reached for him. He was falling.

His body turned as he plummeted. He could see the jagged rocks below, waiting to shred his body with the help of crashing waves. And he could see Azula. He gathered every ounce of strength he had left. Blue lightning. The cold blooded fire.

_ I'm sorry, Katara... _

A collision of white and blue light. And then...he peaceful calm of nothingness.

* * *

 

Visions of a happy family flooded his typically dark dreams. He could almost feel the warmth of her arms around him and the see the smiles of his child looking up at him. It was the first time he didn't fall asleep in her arms or spent a few moments with her that his dreams weren't torturous memories of his past or scenes from an unwanted future.

That was odd...he didn't think he'd have dreams when he was dead. His eyebrows furrowed. The last image he had seen was the explosion caused by his lightning against Azula's. And then...

Slowly, golden eyes struggled to open.

Above him someone watched his eyes move in sharp movements beneath his eyelids. Earnest, she waited for his eyes to open. At his side, his fingers began to twitch slowly. Beneath black lashes, a small sliver of gold peeked out.

Zuko could see someone's head watching him. His eyes squinted, trying to get them to focus on the blurry figure. He opened his mouth. "Ka..." His mouth was dry and he winced. His eyes closed and he felt a hand reach down and cup the back of his head.

"Tilt your head up so you can drink." a voice said. His eyes struggled to open as his lips were parted and the cold plastic rim of a cup was placed against them.

He felt the cool, refreshing liquid course down his throat. He let the water settle and then tried to speak once more. "Katara..."

"Sorry," the voice said. "You just missed her."

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed and he opened his eyes. The blurry figure in front of him was pale and topped with long black hair. "Mai...?"

"Fire Lord Zuko," she greeted. She gently placed his head back on the pillows and sat up straight in her chair. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

His eyes squinted. "What are you doing here?"

The corner of her lip turned up into a smile. "Why do you think? It was my turn to watch you," Zuko turned his head to the side. He was on a massive bed draped in red. His bed. "This is probably my last time in your room."

Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more. "You were watching me?"

"We take shifts..."

His lips frowned. His eyes scanned the room. Lanterns glowing via flame behind red cloth lit the room up dimly. Through the open windows, a cool night breeze blew the long, gauzy curtains into the air. He could see the darkness of outside. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days," Mai said. "She didn't sleep for nearly three days, you know."

Zuko opened his eyes. Mai was clearer now. He could make out the sadness on her normally stoic face and he frowned. "I'm sorry."

His words seemed to have been expected. Mai lowered her head and looked down at her pale, slender hands on her lap. "No...don't apologize. I accepted the role as your fiancée knowing you would never love me...no matter how hard I tried. I always knew you would love her. She would always be the one for you."

"I still betrayed you," Zuko insisted quietly. "You are my fiancée and I spent a night with someone else."

Mai's hands clenched the cloth of her robe. "I know...Azula...Azula told me to go to the Spirit Oasis that night. And I saw you with her," Mai whispered. She shook her head. "I could never make you look at me like that."

There was regret in her voice and Zuko felt ashamed for making her feel it. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"I'm sorry that I hurt  _ you _ ," Mai said softly. She lifted her head and met his gaze. "I hid the fact that Azula had appeared for my own selfish reasons. I didn't trust you...I was afraid. And because of me, a man nearly died. Ty Lee was injured. The Avatar's bison was injured...you were almost killed."

She seemed to choke on those words. From his bedside, Zuko tentatively moved his hand. He lifted his arm slightly and moved it over Mai's fidgeting ones. "Azula has a way of making people do as she wants. You and I both know that," Zuko assured her. His fingers coiled around hers and squeezed them comfortingly. "No matter how you look at it...I betrayed you. And I apologize. We are engaged-"

"No," Mai whispered. One hand slipped from under his and moved over his fingers. Gently, she wrapped her hand around his and moved it off her other hand. "Not any more...Seeing you with her and thinking about everything while I was with Azula, I realized it was foolish of all of us to even agree to this backwards plan," Mai swallowed and released his hand. "I have officially submitted a letter to the council that I have rejected your marriage proposal. Everything that was given to my family on behalf of the marriage will be spent back. I am no longer your fiancée, Zuko."

He mulled over her words. They sat in silence for a few minutes, allowing the situation to sink in. Zuko clenched his hand and nodded his head. "Will you give me your loyalty as your sovereign?"

"Yes, my lord," she said with a nod of her head. "Without question."

"Your intelligence and concern for this nation did not go unnoticed, noblewoman Mai," Zuko told her formally. "I would like to extend an offer for you to join my council as an advisor," He watched as her eyes widened. "This did not come about suddenly. I have spent some time thinking about this. Previous to when we left for the North Pole, I had a document submitted to allow you into the council. I see no reason why they should not approve it. If they speak against it, I will personally push it through."

Mai closed her eyes. She bowed her head. "It would be an honor, my lord."

Zuko smirked slightly. "Thank you," Mai nodded her head. She pushed her chair back, intent on leaving to inform the others that he was awake, when Zuko's voice stopped her. "Mai," She turned around and looked down at him. "Thank you for saving her life."

The corners of her lips curled up. "After I saved hers, she saved mine," Mai said. "And yours..." He gave her a questioning look, but before he could ask another question, Mai turned around and began walking towards the doors. "She left not ten minutes ago. Her brother wouldn't let her stay another minute awake after she stayed up for almost 72 hours sitting by your bedside," Mai sighed heavily. "But she wanted to feed some turtle ducks before she went to bed."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "I see..." What a hint. Did everyone know about that now? The door closed behind her.

Slowly, Zuko forced himself to sit up on the massive bed. His head spun and he closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to rub his temples. He grimaced as he moved his legs over the bed. His entire body ached and he wondered what exactly had happened. He decided he would ask his Uncle in the morning.

With slow movements, Zuko stood up. He gripped the side of his bed to steady himself as he closed his eyes and repeated breathing exercises to help him relax. His body was sore all over. Gold eyes open and he looked towards the large red doors. Suddenly, they seemed so far away. Narrowing his eyes with determination, he stumbled towards the door. With each shaking step, he managed to grow steadier and more coordinated.

When he finally reached the door, he grasped the handle and pulled it open. It was silent out in the foyer of the royal quarters. His Uncle didn't seem to be anywhere nearby and he murmured a quiet thanks. He loved his Uncle, but the man would only be a distraction on his current mission. Barefooted and dressed in sleeping robes, Zuko walked towards the open doors of the entrance.

A cool breeze swept over his body as he stood there. It was raining.

He smiled. How fitting. Slowly, he walked out under the covered walkway. Water was running down its slanted roof and dripping over the sides. As he listened to the falling rain, relishing the familiar rhythm, he could almost feel his pain being washed away with each drop.

"Quack!"

Zuko turned his head towards the pound. Several grown turtle ducks were paddling in the pond. He could still remember when they were turtle ducklings, swimming around and diving for the pieces of food they tossed into the water. They were Katara's babies...

He leaned against the walkway railing and peered into the darkness. His eyes caught the sight of blue peeking from behind the tree. His heart skipped a beat as he stood up straight.  _ Katara! _

It was if his body had a mind of its own. Without paying any attention to the throbbing ache he could feel in his very bones, Zuko gripped the railing and easily jumped over. The movement had been drilled into his body since the night he saw her standing there, talking to the turtle ducks like a mad woman. His bare feet sank into the wet ground, but he paid not attention to it.

Mud from beneath the grass squeezed between his toes with every step he took as he rushed forward with only thought burning in his mind. "Katara!"

He rounded the tree and came to a halt. It was her parka. Her discarded parka. Zuko stood above it, staring down at its vivid blue against the familiar stone. He was confused. A wave of disappointment coursed through his body. He felt his legs give out from under him as fell to his knees on top of the blue cloth. His heart was still racing in his chest, the excitement and hope of seeing her was still fresh.

Pained golden eyes stared down at the water as the turtle ducks began quacking once more. He shook his head. Had he taken so long getting up that he had missed her completely? It had been her face he wanted to wake up to...her voice he wanted to hear...

A familiar ache of longing twisted in his heart as the rain fell all around him, drowning out all other sound in its relentless shower.

He didn't hear the footsteps walk over the rain soaked earth behind him. He didn't hear the turtle ducks quacking grow louder. He didn't smell the familiar scent of her hair or the feel the warmth of a body against him. All he saw was a piece of bread suddenly appearing in front of him.

"It's late and it's raining," her voice said as two slender brown arms sleeved within silken blue wrapped around his upper body. "And you're here to feed the turtle ducks," She rested her chin on his shoulder, her hand still holding the piece of bread in front of him. Soft lips gently grazed his scarred eye. "Now who's insane?"

 


	25. Twenty-Five

He closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath caress the side of his face. He could now feel the weight of her body pressed against his back. Zuko smirked. Had any one else questioned his sanity, he would've been annoyed. But it was her. And she could ask whatever she wanted.

"I don't think you're one to talk," he replied as his hands rose and gently grasped her forearms as they rested over his chest. "You're out here with me."

He felt the vibrations of her giggle against his back and he turned his head to the left. Rain soaked lips slipped over hers gently. A searing hot breath sent shivers down her spine as her lips parted, welcoming him as he turned his body towards her. His arms rose and reached for her face, cupping the supple warm skin in his rough, calloused palms.

Katara closed her eyes allowing the sudden barrage of tears to mingle with the rain as she joined him on the stone slab. Carefully, Zuko maneuvered her body between his legs. One hand reached over and ran down the length of her leg, moving both of them over his lap as her arms wound around his neck, keeping his lips close to hers. Around them, the rain fell in a familiar pattern, welcoming them back to where they belonged.

He felt her uneven breaths against his lips and her trembling body against his. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled away. Golden eyes opened and looked down at her. Brown hair was pasted in unruly clumps around her face as she struggled to keep herself from crying. A pale hand rose and stroked the side of her face tenderly, urging her to look up at him and meet his gaze. As cerulean eyes opened, he saw the tears that rimmed her long lashes and frowned.

"I...I was so scared," she choked out. "I don't remember being so scared...watching your body fall...oh, gods..."

His eyes crinkled up, feeling them grow teary eyed as he watched her shake in his arms. Katara shook her head and then turned it towards him. She held on to him tightly as she buried her rain and tear streaked face against his neck. "I'm sorry..." he whispered sincerely. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him, fusing her body against his.

"I saw you on that cliff with your sister..." Katara wheezed. "And I was terrified...the only thing I wanted to do was run to you. Even when she shot at us...when she got Appa and we fell...all I could think about was getting to you."

"It's all right, Katara," Zuko whispered softly. "It's over."

"You're so stupid...taking on your sister by yourself. Putting yourself in that much danger. What happened to a simple recon mission?" she chastised. "You could've died...You don't understand," Katara said as she pulled away. Shimmering blue eyes looked up at him pleadingly and Zuko felt his heart swell up. "I thought I saw you  _ die _ . And I couldn't do anything...all I could do was try to heal Appa and not get myself killed. You don't know how much I wanted to be by your side."

"I didn't  _ want _ you at my side," Zuko frowned disapprovingly. A hurt look crossed Katara's face and he elaborated. "Katara, I know you're pregnant." Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Jet and Ty Lee told me when we were in the palace," he told her. "When they told me, I knew I couldn't die there. Not yet. I wanted to see you one more time...and when I did, I wanted to run to you. I had to stop Azula... you think I don't understand how it feels? I saw her send that blast of lightning at you. When she did that, I thought I'd lost you and our baby. I've never felt so helpless in my life..."

Katara pulled back, her eyes squinting in the rain as she looked at him. "Zuko...what do you mean pregnant?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Aren't you pregnant?" he asked, confused. "You...you were throwing up one morning. Isn't that what pregnant women do?"

He looked utterly confused and regardless of their conversation, Katara couldn't help but smile. Slowly, a laugh bubbled from within and she pulled herself closer to him. She kissed him softly and shook her head. "It was food poisoning," she laughed. "The shellfish was spoiled."

Zuko's eyes flew open. "But...how did Jet and Ty Lee..."

"I don't know...maybe they overheard me talking with Iroh and Suki," Katara chuckled as she stroked his wet hair back. "I thought I was pregnant...but then I bled and the cook apologized for feeding me spoiled seafood."

He shook his head, unable to believe it. "But...but you weren't the only one who ate the dish."

"Sokka has an iron stomach. It's practically impossible for him to get sick!" Katara laughed. She leaned forward once more and kissed his cheek. "Zuko, I'm not pregnant," His face fell. He had been so worked up over the thought of a child of his own...he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Katara smiled softly and cupped his face with her hand. She gently turned his head towards her and caressed his lips with her own. "At least not yet..."

Gold eyes lowered and met her blue ones, a slight glint in them. "You were the one I wanted to wake up to, you know," he frowned. "And you weren't. I think you owe me."

She raised an eyebrow and lowered her forehead against his. "Do you even think you're up for it?"

He smirked and lowered his head against the side of hers. His lips parted as he bared his teeth and gently bit the curve of her ear. Katara shivered as a low voice whispered seductively in her ear. "I already am." Her body flushed as his tongue slid over the hollow of her ear.

Katara let out a small moan, ready to drag him back to his room, when a sudden quack reached her thoughts. Katara suddenly remembered what she came there for and shook her head. "Wait..."

"Why?" he whispered, his hands already roaming over every curve of her body.

Katara gently pushed him away and lifted up a piece of bread. "Can we feed the turtle ducks first?"

He pulled back and stared at her. "Gods, woman..." he murmured as he shook his head. He looked up at her flushed, hopeful face and smiled back slightly. "You really are insane."

* * *

 

The sun had risen and outside the open windows of Zuko's bedchambers, a cool morning breeze swept in. The body beside him shivered as her bare backside felt the chill of the cold. Silently, his hand lowered and grasped the edge of the blanket. He pulled it over Katara's sleeping body as she lay on her stomach, her arms hugging the pillow beneath her head, and a light snore coming from her parted lips.

She snuggled deeper into the bed and Zuko sighed heavily. He was so close...then the moment she fell on the bed, Katara was knocked out. To make matters worse, rather than curling up beside him like she had done on her tiny bed back on the ship, she grabbed the nearest pillow and clung on to it. It left the young Fire Lord annoyed and slightly frustrated. She could've at least paid him some attention and fallen asleep in his arms or something.

Then again, how could be angry at her? She had stayed awake for hours healing him and laying by his bedside. She had complained that he had gained consciousness twice and that she had been there. It wasn't her fault he didn't remember. He had wracked his brain and remembered only warm caresses of water against his body and a frustrated, yet sadness tinged voice  _ ordering _ him to wake up.

However, he supposed she got her revenge. Hugging the pillow instead of him. His hand rose and he gently swept back her hair. It had dried from the night before, yet he suspected it would be tangled in the morning. Not that he had helped by running his hands through her long locks.

His stomach growled. Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked down at his bare midsection, glaring at it for disturbing his peaceful morning watching his beloved Katara sleeping. It growled once more. Sighing heavily, he looked back down at Katara. She wouldn't get up for another few hours. That would give him enough time to go eat breakfast and return before she woke up. And then, they could commence with the activities he had been grossly deprived of the night before.

He pulled another sheet over Katara's body and tucked it around her shoulders. She mumbled out something he couldn't understand. Zuko slipped out of bed as carefully as he could, trying not to disturb her. He walked to his wardrobe and gathered together some pants and a loose top. As he secured his clothes around him, he looked over his shoulder. She was still sleeping.

He smiled to himself, knowing that she was safe. His hands rose and began tying his hair in a messy ponytail. Zuko carefully walked back to the bed and crawled over the side of the bed to reach Katara. He bent down and kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be back after I get something to eat." he whispered.

Katara let out a groan. "That's nice, Momo..."

He rolled his eyes and got off the bed. He put some shoes on and headed out the door. Zuko carefully closed it behind him before heading towards the main palace. As he walked, he stretched his arms in the air. After Katara had gone to sleep, he had done some breathing exercises and simple practice movements to exercise his body after being at immobile for three days. He was still a bit sore, but that would pass with time.

Halfway towards the small dining area where Katara and the others had eaten whenever they were at the palace, a voice shouted for him.

"Zuko! Zuko, you're awake!" The Fire Lord turned around and raised an eyebrow as several people waved at him from under a pavilion by one of the ponds within the palace walls.

"Fire Lord!" Iroh chuckled as he waved for him to come forward. "Join us for breakfast!"

The corners of his lips curled into a small smile and he turned and headed for the pavilion. Aang was sitting with his Uncle, along with the two earthbenders and Mai. "Good morning, Uncle. Aang, Toph, Mai, and... what was your name again?" He asked the male earthbender.

"Haru, your majesty," the young man said sheepishly. "We traveled together on the ship."

"Right." Zuko nodded. In truth, he knew exactly who he was. He just never talked to him if he could help it. Zuko took a seat beside his Uncle.

"Mai came to tell us that you were awake last night," Iroh said. "I rushed over to see you, but...you were...  _ preoccupied _ in the garden."

Golden eyes immediately darted away as Zuko reached for a piece of fruit to eat while one of the servants went to fetch him a plate of hot food. He cursed his cheeks for burning, knowing that his Uncle had seen him outside, in the rain, doing things with Katara.

"Yes, well...thank you for coming to check." Zuko mumbled.

"If you do not mind me asking, where is Lady Katara?" Mai asked, slipping into formal titles. Zuko sighed.

"Asleep...she couldn't keep her eyes open any more. The second she hit the bed, she was went to sleep." Zuko explained.

"Sokka will be glad to hear that." Aang mused. Toph nodded beside him.

"It is good that you came for breakfast," Iroh said. "I wanted to speak to you before any of the council members reached you."

Zuko looked up from his morning meal as it was placed in front of him. His eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

"Azula's orders need to be retracted," Iroh explained. "Mai and I have prepared all the paperwork. All you need to do is sign them. Admiral Lin is currently imprisoned and is awaiting punishment for his betrayal of the throne. Reparations need to be made to the Northern Water Tribe after what Azula did to Chief Arnook. They are not pressuring us as they do not deem it our, or more specifically  _ your _ fault. However, it would be wise to give reparations as an apology for what she has done."

"And then there is the matter of Azula's funeral." Mai said in a low voice. Zuko turned to look at her. Mai's eyes were down cast, trying to hide the feeling of pain and sadness. In the back of his heart, Zuko also felt a small twist of pain. Azula was still his sister. Family, regardless of how psychotic she was or how many times she tried to kill him and those he cared about.

Zuko looked back at the retired general at the head of the table. "Uncle...what happened back on the cliff side?" he asked. "All I remember seeing was an explosion right in front of me..."

"Ah..." Iroh put down his tea. "Well, when the cliff side gave way, we tried to reach you. Sokka almost had you, but you slipped out of his grasp."

"Sokka?" Zuko asked, his chopsticks nearly falling. "Sokka tried to save me?"

"Why are you surprised?" Aang asked with a grin. "Sokka likes you."

"Actually..." Toph piped. "That's debatable. I think he did it for Katara's sake."

"Well, at least he tried to save Zuko." Aang persisted. Toph shrugged and bit into an apple.

"I remember feeling someone try to grab me," Zuko admitted. "I just never thought it was Sokka. I remember turning and shooting at Azula with lightning...she countered and then our lightning collided..."

"The force of the explosion threw you into the air and further out to sea," Iroh said. "Aang went after you, but the pressure from hitting the water knocked you out and cracked some bones. Katara bended the water from our lungs. You were lucky. You missed the rocks."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "And Azula?"

"The force of the explosion affected her, too," Mai said. Zuko turned back to the young woman. Mai closed her eyes. "She fell before you, so when the explosion happened, she was pushed down instead of up..."

"Her body fell on to the rocks," Haru concluded for Mai. He looked at Zuko apologetically. "By the time we found her, it was too late."

Zuko closed his eyes. He lowered his chopsticks and took a deep breath. A warm hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed him comfortingly. "We have her body. As a traitor to the throne and the Fire Nation, she does not deserve an honorable death ceremony," Iroh told her. "But she is still family and I wanted you to decide."

Zuko clenched his hands tightly. He shook his head. "She was still my sister," he stated as he opened his eyes. "Prepare her body for cremation. She will have the proper funeral of a member of the royal family and her remains will be entombed with our father's."

Iroh closed his eyes and bowed his head. He had known Zuko would do the honorable thing. "Yes, Fire Lord. I will send the order."

"Uncle," Zuko added as he looked down at his food. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating. "Keep it quiet. I want to keep it small. Just a few people." Iroh nodded.

The group was quiet. The only sounds were of eating. Finally, Mai broke the silence. "Ty Lee cried for her," Mai said softly. "Even after Azula burned her shoulders and threatened to destroy her circus, Ty Lee cried."

"How is she doing now?" Zuko asked.

Mai let out a heavy breath. "Katara was able to heal her burns. She's sad, of course. Azula was her friend and she died...regardless of what she did, Ty Lee cared about her. Just in case, we've sent Jet to watch her and make sure she's coping well. So far, she's just been crying."

"And you?" Zuko asked solemnly.

Mai looked down at the wrist. A small diamond glittered from where it hung around a simple red chord. "I wish I could."

* * *

 

The door creaked open and Katara looked up from where she was standing by Zuko's wardrobe. She had put on one of his robes, the hems almost reaching her feet. One door opened and Zuko's form walked in. Katara immediately noticed the worn look on his face. She bit her lip and walked forward.

He heard the soft footsteps padding across the ground and looked up. Katara extended her arms as she reached him. Zuko allowed her to engulf him in a warm embrace.

"They told you," she deduced quietly. He nodded. Katara closed her eyes and pressed her head against his shoulder as her fingers dug into the robes on his back. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Zuko told her. His arms rose and wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm just... shocked."

"Shocked?" Katara asked. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Azula is dead," The words were odd coming from his mouth. "It's just hard to believe...after all this time..." He closed his eyes and lowered his head against hers. "The things she told me when we were fighting...I never knew she felt that way."

"How did she feel?" Katara asked softly. She gently stroked the back of his head calmingly as she led him to his bed.

"She felt like no one understood her," Zuko said quietly. He sat down on the soft cushions, his head lowered. "I should've known how she felt. I should've understood her. She was my sister. I could've saved her."

"Zuko-" Katara began as she stood in front of him.

He looked up at her with pained gold eyes. "I could've been there for her. I knew how it felt to be pushed aside and over looked. I should've been able to understand. Maybe if I had tried harder..."

"Zuko," Katara reached down and cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look up at her. "You couldn't do anything. If she wanted you to understand, she would've let you in. Something held her back. Something you don't have. You let your Uncle understand you. Let us try to understand you. It took a long time, but in the end, here we are. And you tried. You gave her chances she wouldn't take."

Zuko closed his eyes. "I can't help but wonder how it would've been like if my mother or Uncle Iroh were never there. If I never met the Avatar...or you," Zuko closed his eyes and reached forward. His arms encompassed her waist and pulled her forward. His head gently rested against her flat stomach. "Katara, I thank the gods every day that I found you..."

* * *

 

The ceremony was small and not announced to the public. Mourners dressed in white sat behind him as Zuko stood over his sister's body. She was dressed in her favorite red clothes, her hair done up and pinned back with a metal emblem signifying Fire Nation royalty. Her eyes were closed, make-up heavily put on her face. He could still see the scratches and bruises from her fall. And that was just her head.

He was dressed in white. Silently, he turned to the soldiers and nodded his head. The lid was closed over Azula's casket. Zuko stepped back and gave another nod. It was set of fire. In the background, under the canopy behind him, he could hear Ty Lee crying and Mai's quiet words of comfort as she held her friend.

Monks mumbled prayers for the body as the flames consumed the former princess. A young woman in white stepped beside, Zuko. Her tan hand slipped into his pale ones. His hand tightened around her hand securely.

The nobles who had come to show their respects to the late princess watched silently as their Fire Lord stood at the top of the steps, just above the burning object. His hand clasping the waterbender's silently. No words were spoken. No looks of displeasure. They lowered their heads and kowtowed to the two figures standing above them.

Iroh watched from his seat. He kept his eyes on the two young people standing before the nobles of the Fire Nation. He could see his nephew's hair neatly tied into a top knot, a flame shaped insignia pinned on top. Iroh turned to the young woman at his nephew's side. Her hair was braided neatly down her back, but a small bun was collected behind her head, unseen by the nobles. Pinned on the bun was a flame shaped insignia.

* * *

 

It had taken almost two months for Zuko to gain complete control. After the attempted take over by his sister, the nobility was much more lenient on Zuko. Practically allowing him to do whatever he wanted. All of Azula's orders had been easily retracted. Mai's addition to his council as an Advisor had very little opposition. Those that opposed her addition were later silenced after she proved capable of her job.

Iroh received the duty of punishing Admiral Lin and other traitors to the crown during Azula's brief stint as Fire Lord. He had dishonorably discharged them from duty and took away their stipends before banishing them. And he was being generous.

A month after Zuko awoke from his three day slumber; he received a letter from the North Pole. It was marked from Chief Arnook. After his near death by an attack from a member of the Fire Nation royal family, it was requested that Zuko find a way to show both Fire Nation and Water Tribe that he was not a threat. When the Fire Lord presented this to the court, he was surprised to have it suggested that he  _ marry _ Katara. When he told her later that night, she was rather upset.

_ "I'm not marrying you because your sister nearly killed Chief Arnook," _ she fumed as they stood in one of the palace kitchens. She was suddenly hungry and wanted to get something to eat. Zuko had followed her and stood to the side as she went through the pantry looking for food.  _ "I'm marrying you because I love you and that's the only reason!" _

Two days later a draft treaty suggesting the exchange of students between the countries was sent to the North Pole. Now, on night of his nineteenth birthday, Zuko stood in front of the same mirror he had dozens of times before as the tailor finalized the small details of his robe.

"I thought I asked for a small, informal ball this year, Uncle..." he hissed behind gritted teeth.

"You're Fire Lord, Zuko! Small, informal, and Fire Lord do not go together," Iroh insisted as he stood to the side, smiling widely as the tailor stepped back. "There...don't you look dashing!"

Zuko snorted. "Hand me my emblem pin," he stated. He held out his hand and Iroh brought him a lacquered wooden box. He lifted the top and a glimmering headpiece shined up at Zuko. The young Fire Lord picked it up and pinned it neatly in his top knot. "Let's get this over with."

The city was now decorated and filled with life as its people celebrated Zuko's nineteenth birthday. Inside the palace, guests from all over the world were pouring in. Among them, Water Tribe members.

" _ Why _ do I have to bring him a present?" Sokka snorted as he and Suki stood at one of the gates dressed in Water Tribe clothes. In Sokka's hands was a rather large box. "I'm already giving in and letting him marry my sister. Isn't that enough? And what is in this thing anyway?"

Suki shrugged as she handed a guard her invitation. "Just a little something I dug up in Katara's old room," she mused. As the guard nodded and handed her back the invitation, Suki stopped. "Excuse me, but where do we put the gift?"

"A guard will take in the foyer, miss." The guard nodded. Suki thanked him and cheerfully walked in.

Sokka groaned as he struggled to catch up, waddling uncomfortably as the heavy box tittered in his hands. When the guard finally took it off his hand, Sokka let out a heavy, content sigh. "There they are!" a voice said. He lifted his head and saw Aang running towards him. Toph was not far behind.

"You guys are late," Toph stated. "What took you so long?"

" _ Someone _ ," Suki began as she shot a glare at Sokka. "Couldn't decide whether he should wear dark blue or navy."

"I went with the dark blue," Sokka told them proudly. "So," he said as he glanced around. "Where is my baby sister?"

"She's still in the royal quarters...opps..." Toph closed her mouth and smiled. Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"But she's not royalty."

"Not yet." Aang beamed. Sokka frowned.

"That little Fire Nation punk better not-"

"Sokka! Suki! You made it!" a voice boomed behind them.

"Iroh!" Suki smiled as the jolly old man walked towards them. "The decorations are wonderful. Did you do it again this year?"

"Well, what can I say? I have an eye for decorating," Iroh beamed proudly. He looked over his shoulder. "Now, where is that boy? He was right behind me..."

"Uncle!" Zuko squeezed out from behind the crowds of people, a scowl on his face. "Have you seen Katara?"

"I told you before, Zuko. She's still getting ready," Iroh frowned. He looked back at the group. "There was a problem with her robes, you see, and so we had to send someone to fix them last minute."

"She is my escort and she should be here." Zuko frowned.

Suki chuckled. "It's good to see you, too, Fire Lord." she bowed her head respectfully. She still found it hard to believe that one day, he would be her brother-in-law.

Zuko blinked as if suddenly realizing that they were there. He gave a small nod of his head to the newly arrived couple. "Sokka, Suki...I'm sorry, I was being rude. Thank you for coming to my celebration."

"Well, I heard you were making the announcement tonight," Suki smiled. "So Sokka and I came. Isn't that right, Sokka?"

"Yeah...whatever." the Water Tribe warrior scoffed. He crossed his arms and turned away from Zuko.

The Fire Lord glared Sokka, only to be nudged by Iroh. The old man motioned his head towards Sokka and Zuko shook his head. Iroh frowned. Zuko sighed and took a step forward, extending his hand.

"Sokka." Zuko stated calmly. The other man ignored him. Suki smiled brightly and pinched Sokka's arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" he gasped. She immediately sent him a meaningful glare and Sokka snorted. He looked at Zuko's extended hand. "Fine...for my sister," He grasped Zuko's hand and shook it firmly. "But let me tell you something. If she  _ ever _ comes crying back home, I will personally hunt you down. No army, navy, palace guard, and fortified city will stop me if you hurt my sister. And I  _ will _ come for you. I know where you live." Sokka hissed, his face hovering threateningly in front of Zuko's.

The Fire Lord mere stared back at him. "Obviously, you're in my home as we speak." The two released their hands. Iroh felt a tap on his shoulder. A servant bowed and whispered in his ear.

"Oh...thank you," Iroh nodded. He turned to Zuko. "Katara is ready. She is waiting for you in the eastern entrance."

Zuko nodded and bowed respectfully to his guests. He slipped through the crowds heading for the gateway. "Kind of hard to believe that our little Katara is going to marry the Fire Lord, isn't it?" Toph mused. "But now that I think about it, they were pretty much made for each other. What with the attitude problems and all."

"You're not too bummed, are you Aang?" Sokka asked as he elbowed his old friend.

Aang blushed slightly and shook his head. "Why would I be bummed?" he said sheepishly. "Besides, I think he needs her way more than any of us do."

"And frankly," Toph piped. "I think she needs him."

Behind the doors of the eastern entrance, Katara took a deep breath. She nervously fiddled with the betrothal necklace around her neck. The soft velvet blue cloth had been replaced with smooth silk. But a familiar blue stone still dangled from it. She smiled warmly; remember how he brought it back to her after she 'lost' it.

It had been raining a month ago and somehow, she had lost her necklace. She had torn Zuko's bedchambers apart looking for it. When she couldn't find it, she was devastated. Three generations and the necklace was lost. It was her most prized possession. Zuko swore that he'd carve her another one, to which she replied she didn't want  _ another _ one, she wanted that one.

Frustrated and annoyed, she went to seek solitude in the pond. She sat on the stone slab, her legs curled up in front of her as the rain matted her hair against her head. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees. To make things worse, the turtle ducks weren't there. Groaning, she buried her face in her knees. Then she heard them.

She lifted her head and peered out into the darkness. The dim light from the stone lanterns that were placed around the garden were being used that night. Something that normally didn't happen. And by the large rocks across the pond, she heard quacking. Two turtle ducks were paddling along, seemingly pulling something behind them.

Katara adjusted herself in her seat and leaned over the water, calling them over by touching the water with her finger tips. The two turtle ducks quacked as they approached and Katara clearly saw the little raft they pulled. A small smile graced her face as the ducks came closer. On the little raft was a shiny, lacquer box.

With her name on it. Curious, she bent over and picked it up. She lifted the latch and opened the lid. It was filled with little blue flowers. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized them. She had given one to Zuko the night she left...and he had remembered. Her eyes began to water and she blinked to keep herself from crying. He finger tips rummaged through the little flowers, wondering if there was anything else.

A piece of parchment brushed her hands. Picking through the box of blue, she pulled out a parchment. She read it quickly as the rain made quick work of the ink and paper.

_ "Katara of the Water Tribe..." _ she read quietly. She felt her heart stop. Her hand dropped the paper back into the box and she found herself breathless.  _ "Will you marry...?" _

_ "Me?" _ Familiar blue was dangled in front over her as a rich, warm voice whispered in her ear.

_ "My mother's necklace..."  _ she whispered breathlessly as he held the pendant in front of her. Soft lips leaned in beside her and placed a gentle kiss on her bare neck before pulling back. Katara could do nothing but sit there as the silken red fabric rested against her neck.  _ "Zuko...how did you get that?" _ She squinted and wrinkled her nose.  _ "And what did you do to it?" _

He chuckled.  _ "Tell me what I want to hear, waterbender."  _ he urged teasingly.

She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. But most of all, she wanted to tell him to shut up and put the damn necklace on her already. Katara bit her trembling lip and nodded. "Yes!" She heard the breath of relief being released from his lips. Had he been nervous? She began to cry as he secured the necklace around her slender neck.

Part of her couldn't really believe that she would marry him. The last month or so, living at the palace with him, everyone had considered her the Fire Lord's high consort...practically his wife. So far, there had been little opposition. However, that would change after tonight. Katara took a deep breath to calm herself once more. Tonight he would announce it to the world. She would've thrown up with her rising anxiety if she hadn't done so already that morning...

Zuko rounded the corner and saw Katara standing by the closed doors, fidgeting with her necklace once more. A small, thoughtful smile graced his face. Two days before he gave her a 'romantic' proposal, he had found her necklace laying by the side of the bed on his way to the adjoining bathroom. When he came out, Katara was throwing pillows and sheets off the bed, looking for it.

It had been in his pocket. But he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip past him. He offered to make her a new one, only to be yelled at saying that the necklace was irreplaceable. Even as she ranted on as she tore through the room, his mind was coming up with an idea for a proposal. That afternoon, he had sent for the tailor.

_ "I want red silk. The best you can find. The remove this pendant and place it on the red silk," _ Zuko had told him sternly.  _ "It should fit her neck like a choker. And if you tell anyone about this, I'll have you silenced." _

Then when it was raining the next night, he purposely went to piss her off. What better time to ask than at night, in the middle of the rain? He smirked to himself. He had easily gotten her riled up. Katara was gorgeous when she was angry. Her face flushed, her hair a mess, screaming angrily as a fiery passion burned in her eyes. She was Fire Nation, she just didn't know it. Then she stormed off into the garden.

Mai had lit the stone lanterns in the garden just before Katara appeared. She didn't seem to give them any notice. From his bedroom window, Zuko signaled Jet and Ty Lee, who were hiding behind the rocks with two turtle ducks.

When they released them, Zuko sneaked out of the royal quarters. He had never been so nervous in his life. There was a large part of him telling him that there was no need to worry. She had practically said 'yes' already. However, his heart was still pounding in his chest and his hands were still shaking as he stood behind her and dangled the pendant on its new necklace in front of her.

He had been smiling the entire time, remembering the first time he captured her and tied her to a tree. Looking back on it, he seemed like a little boy teasing the girl he liked. When he leaned down and finished the question with a low whisper, he felt her shiver against him. He may have sounded amused and calm, but he was afraid his voice would shake. When she didn't answer immediately, he wondered if she were having second thoughts.

But when she said yes, he suddenly felt as if the world were his.

"Katara," he called out and the young woman turned to look at him. She was dressed in rich red robes rimmed with indigo. "Were you waiting long?"

"No," She shook her head as he reached her. His hand took hers in his and he lifted it to his lips. He placed a warm kiss on the back of her hand before securing her arm in his. "I'm nervous."

"You'll be fine..." he assured her. He took his place beside her and nodded to the guards. The doors opened and as they did, the gongs sounded. "Here we go..."

Katara's hand squeezed his tightly. "Don't let me go." she whispered.

He squeezed her back. "I never will."

"Fire Lord Zuko," a voice shouted over the hushed crowds in the courtyard. "And his fiancée, the future Fire Lady, Lady Katara of the Water Tribe!"

* * *

 

Zuko frowned. He peered around the corner for any guards or servants, or worse yet...his Uncle. It was his birthday and what was he doing? Sneaking around the palace because Katara wanted to play hide and seek. Actually, she had run off. Zuko snorted indignantly as he looked down the hall and then ran across.

_ "Don't let me go..." _ he grumbled."I should've told her not to let  _ me _ go." As soon as she had seen her brother and her friends, he was forgotten. Katara had been surrounded with warm hugs and rapid fire chattering. And he had been pulled away to mingle with his other guests. He had allowed it to happen, knowing that she would be safe from any harsh gossip and condescending words of the aristocracy so long as she was with them.

Honestly, it was just like his eighteenth birthday where he hardly saw her. By the time he made his way back to where he had last seen her, she was gone. In fact, the table was vacant. All expect for the little winged lemur. Zuko was about to turn around and continue his search when Momo jumped up and down, trying to get his attention.

He glared at the creature and Momo cowered back and hesitantly lifted up a bread roll. Everything seemed to click. He grinned and reached down, patting Momo on the head and giving him a promise of the Fire Nation's best apples, before looking over his shoulder and vanishing into the palace.

He was walking down the hall to the walkway, intent on taking his usual route to the garden, when a loud boom sounded in the distance. His eyebrows furrowed. "I thought the fireworks weren't until later..." He mused. He looked out over the edge of the walkway. Sure enough, the clear dark skies were exploding with colors.

Zuko grumbled and shook his head. He turned back to his original destination and easily jumped over the side of the railing. "It took you long enough," she said as she turned around. Zuko rolled his eyes. "Did it really take you that long to figure out where I'd be?"

Part of him was insulted that she would think he was dense. The other part of him was annoyed that she was right. "What are you doing out here?" he sighed. "You are the future Fire Lady. You're supposed to be out there with me." He sighed, making vague motions towards the main courtyard with his hands.

"I know, I know..." Katara sighed. "But I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to tell you something."

"What now?" Zuko asked. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and assumed an authoritative position. Katara paused for a moment, taking in the sight of him in full Fire Lord regalia. She licked her lips. "Katara?"

"What?" She lifted her head up and shook it. "Right...right..." She smiled brightly. "Come here," She walked over and took his hand, pulling him forward.

Zuko sighed tiredly. "Katara..."

"Just wait..." she giggled. Zuko indulged her and followed without question. She led him around the decorative rocks at the other end of the pond and pointed down. "Ta-da!"

Zuko followed her hand. The two turtle ducks, the original two adults that Katara first seen, were nestled in a comfortable nest of twigs, grass, and mud. Zuko squinted and saw the small white shells beneath the female. "Turtle ducklings?"

"Uh-huh!" Katara beamed brightly. "In a few months, they'll have babies!"

Zuko smiled. He straightened up and pulled Katara into a warm embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned his head against hers. "That's wonderful, Katara."

"I know..." she smiled softly. Her warm hands slipped over his and moved them lower, over her abdomen. "And they're not the only ones."

The sky exploded above them in brilliant colors. Somewhere in the palace, music could be heard wafting over the awe filled crowds as they watched the sky light up. In the small garden, in the enclosed area of the royal quarters, Zuko closed his eyes and gently turned Katara around to look at him. He took a deep breath and golden eyes reopened. "This morning...when you were in the bathroom...?"

"Not food poisoning." she assured him.

"And you're sure?" he asked softly.

Katara's smile widened and she nodded. "I checked with the doctor...today. He confirmed it."

His arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her against him as he buried his face in her hair. "I'm so happy..." he whispered. He gently pulled back, stroking her face with one hand as the other kept her close. "Why are you telling me now? We could've announced it!" he realized.

Katara chuckled and shook her head. "I wanted to tell you  _ here _ ," she said softly. Zuko's eyebrows furrowed with confusion and Katara lifted up her hands and cupped his face. "In the garden." she explained.

"Why?" Zuko asked. Katara smiled widely. The sky illuminated with a bluish-white glow and cast a light over her face. He suddenly understood.

"Because this is the place," Katara whispered as she brought her lips against his. "Where we found peace."

* * *

 

**_The End_ **

 


End file.
